Pokemon Rangers 2: Eddies a Pokemon story
by Rocko Wallaby
Summary: What happens when a human from our, real world crosses into the pokemon world. What happens when they find things aren't like the anime? Things are real. People are real. The dangers are very real. This is his story. Warning: This is the ENTIRE story. All 265,000 words ;) No short story, wot!


**Pokemon Rangers 2: Eddies: A pokemon story.** **  
** **Author: Rocko Wallaby**

 **Originally published on SoFurry: view/427460**

Chapter 1: Right place, wrong time.

Chapter 2: A fall in spring.

Chapter 3: Boom!

Chapter 4: The centre.

Chapter 5: The pokeball

Chapter 6: Battle mode.

Chapter 7: Prepare for trouble...

Chapter 8: Legendary.

Chapter 9: Azil

Chapter 10: Revelations and preparations.

Chapter 11: Home and away.

Chapter 12: The forest.

Chapter 13: Darken Ridge.

Chapter 14: Disclosure

Chapter 15: Surprise, surprise!

Chapter 16: More trouble...

Chapter 17: J.B.

Chapter 18: Don't mess with the Raikou!

Chapter 19: All you need is love...

Chapter 20: Bye, bye...

Chapter 21: Aftermath

Chapter 22: Interlude

Chapter 23: The Defenders.

Chapter 24: Then the morning comes...

Chapter 25: A Trainer is born...

Chapter 26: Upon the mountain...

Chapter 27: Bill and Chris's excellent adventures.

Chapter 28: Once, twice, thrice...

Chapter 29: Two hearts.

Chapter 30: Complications.

Chapter 31: Blue.

Chapter 32: Escape.

Chapter 33: Consequences.

Chapter 34: Incommunicado

Chapter 35: Intimacy

Chapter 36: Emergency

Chapter 37: Hangover.

Chapter 38: It begins...

Chapter 39: Despair.

Chapter 40: Life's a zoo.

Chapter 41: Where are we?

Chapter 42: Wriggly...

Chapter 43: Tantrum

Chapter 44: A different kind of bug.

Chapter 45: You say goodbye, while I say hello!

Chapter 46: Blood and water.

Chapter 47: Destiny

Chapter 48: Surprise!

Chapter 49: Oblivious.

Chapter 50: Stupidity!

Chapter 51: Attack.

Chapter 52: Fury.

Chapter 53: Butt face!

Chapter 54: The Sleazy.

Chapter 55: Diversion.

Chapter 56: Intermissions and deliberations.

Chapter 57: Rocket Science

Chapter 58: I love you; I'll kill you.

Chapter 59: Je T'aime Till My Dying Day.

Chapter 60: The Spelunkers.

Chapter 61: Bang Bang! He shot me down...

Chapter 62: Tanked

Chapter 63: It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll...

Chapter 64: End Game

Chapter 65: Epilogue...

Chapter 66: List of Characters - Pokemon Ranger Series

Many things about the entire situation remain confusing, even to this day.

As an example, after the initial fallout following their arrival had subsided, where did the creatures go? Given only speculation remains as to their eventual fate, was the government involved, or had they simply vanished as mysteriously as they arrived?

Or are they living amongst us still, hidden from the prying eyes of the general populace by those sworn to protect them?

Perhaps we'll never know, just as it's as unlikely we'll ever be told the real truth as to their mysterious presence in our world. The government has covered it up, the people involved remain mute, and the creatures themselves; these pokemon; are the biggest enigma of the lot.

At least their presence here has answered one important question that's plagued humanity since the dawn of its creation.

We are not alone.

Perhaps we never have been.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

PLEASE NOTE this is Part 2 of a multi part story series.  
It is strongly suggested that Part 1 be read first, or the plot may become difficult to follow in later chapters.

See my story list for: Pokemon Rangers 1: The end of things.

 **Chapter 1: Right place, wrong time.**

Why, exactly, Chris had chosen that day to go into the mountain park was uncertain. The weather was not particularly pleasant, with the threat of rain hovering menacingly within the thick cloud cover above. The temperature was chill; 16 Celsius by the thermometers reckoning. "Clement" wasn't a description he would have used for it at all. Then again, in hindsight, very little of what occurred on that day was particularly ordinary, so his odd compulsion to pack his camping gear and ride to the summit of Mt Moreton was perhaps just another odd coincidence in a day filled with them.

Why there? As good a place as any, he reckoned. He knew the state forest area backing his parents farming lands quite well, having spent much of his earlier years exploring the place. While his initial adventures with friends involved simply walking or riding his pushbike, when his parents eventually relented to his incessant nagging and purchased him his first motorbike for his 15th birthday, suddenly a whole new expanse of exploration was made available to him. Barely a day went by without his spending hours tearing through the fire break tracks at break-neck speeds, sometimes with his friends accompanying him, but most often times alone. Hell, he liked his friends, for sure. Most of them had been his close companions since his earliest years. But Chris was a loner at heart, as happy to spend the time in his own company as with others. His parents had often worried about his lone forays, but his dogged determination to keep his freedom won out, and with sighs of exasperation, they bought him a hand held radio to keep in touch should he become lost, and simply let him go his own way.

That suited Chris fine. He liked his freedom, and having his parents somewhat tentative approval of his activities kept things happy around the house. Even at 18, his part time work at the local hardware slash general store kept his occupied time to a minimum, and as he was always telling his mother somewhat drolly, had he not taken the time trail bike riding, he might have occupied himself with less healthy alternatives, such as computer games, the internet, or dating hot chicks.

His mother never felt this was all that amusing.

Sometimes he worried about her in that regard.

Fuelling the bike took only a few minutes, although he spent longer checking the essentials, including the tyre pressure and oils. His rear tyre was looking a bit ordinary, he thought, wincing at the fact he'd need to come up with yet more money to replace it. While serviceable, the low tread tended to slip badly in the mud, and with rain imminent, continuing with his plans may have been a bit reckless.

What the hell, he thought, shrugging off the risks. At worst, he spent a few extra days up there while the ground dried out. His folks were more or less used to that, and wouldn't go screaming to the police if he was not back as planned, although the screaming he might receive as his dad chewed him out over it would likely be worse than anything the local cops would dish out.

Oh well. C'est la vie.

At least the bike kicked over on the first go. It may look an ugly piece of shit, but mechanically he kept it meticulous; no point tempting fate any further than he already did. With gear stowed in the saddle bags, and his kevlar body armour tightly cinched about him, he gunned the throttle, sending a shower of loose gravel against the garage wall as he tore off down the dirt path linking the property to the forest trails.

It was the freedom he cherished most; the ability to spend hours or days just simply exploring somewhere he hadn't been before. It wasn't that he was antisocial, or particularly introverted. He liked people well enough. Just not so much as he felt he had to spend all his waking hours surrounded by them. While he shared close bonds with his friends, they often were a bit puzzled at his insistence on having "alone time". Why he couldn't be alone while they were accompanying him while they got plastered, or stoned, or as they flirted with the checkout chicks at his work sometimes confused them, but he again shrugged off their complaints. SEP, he told himself; someone else's problem. Definitely not his.

It was late afternoon before the weather, which had been threatening to turn bad all day, finally made its move. The cloud cover descended, plunging the upper reaches of the park into a murky fog dense enough that Chris couldn't see 10 feet in front of him. Not willing to risk hitting something disastrous, Chris decided to call it a day, heading slowly through the bush tracks towards one of the few clearings he knew were close by. However, whether it was the driving rain or the sudden freezing gusts of wind that seemed to spring from nowhere caused his momentary loss of attention, when the "whatever the fuck it was" bolted across the path before him, he barely had time to lock the brakes before the bike skidded off the track and crashed into the deadwood lining the trail edge, sending him flying over the handle bars as the front forks buckled under the impact.

Head buried in the mud, it took a few moments before his jumbled mind cleared enough to pull it free of the sticky morass he was caked in. Scraping the worst of it from his goggles, he cursed fluently as he surveyed the wreckage of what was left of his steering forks, both twisted at angles normally impossible to achieve. Typical that the good front tyre was now cactus, he grumbled, pulling on the wreckage to untangle it from the tree branches as the rain intensified, sending rivulets of mud to trickle their icy path beneath his body armour. When it refused to budge, he kicked the wreck angrily, cursing further at his foul luck. Clearly it wasn't going anywhere at all any time soon, and with his present location being so distant from anywhere civilised, the chances of recovering the wreck at a future date were next to none.

Shit. Shitty shit shit!

Guess he was walking from here.

Most of his gear had survived the impact relatively unscathed, although several of the tent poles were shattered, and the lot was as heavily caked in mud as the rest of him. Thank God for small blessings, he mused, staring at the tent glumly. Accepting it was a write off, he decided to keep the fabric as an option for some sort of shelter, dumping the shattered fibreglass shafts in the mud near his bike, and turned his attention back to the situation at hand; namely, his now being stuck up a mountain in the freezing rain.

With that, his thoughts returned back to the whatever it was that had ran across the path before him. There were plenty of critters plaguing these upper reaches, where the encroachment of humanity had pushed them. While he'd thought he had encountered pretty much everything living up here, this one was certainly new.

Not to mention bright canary yellow.

OK, he thought to himself, lifting his pack and shouldering the burden with a sigh. Perhaps he'd just been seeing things. It had been a long day, and yellow critters running around could have simply been his imagination. Deciding to take the safer option, he reached into the chest pocket of his armour for his radio, ready to call in and let the local rangers know he was safe and well. It was waterproof, thank the Gods, so should function fine. That plan died soon enough, as his fingers encountered the remains of his crushed two way, smashed into fragments during the impact. Pulling the pieces from his pocket, he cursed again, throwing the remains to join those of his bike laying abandoned in the mud nearby.

Shit! What a cursed shitty day.

The cloud cover continued to hover menacingly overhead, while the heavy rain seemed to increase, if anything. Staring through his fogging goggles, he ripped them off in anger, pushing them roughly into the vest pocket recently vacated by his radio. He knew leaving the site of the wreckage was the less smart option than remaining nearby, but given his frequent intentional disappearances into these very forests, he also knew that it'd be some time, days even, before anyone considered his absence suspicious. With the choice being staying in the pouring rain waiting for rescue, or seeking shelter nearby, the decision was easy. Shelter first, and then think about getting home when the weather cleared.

Knowing leaving his bike abandoned like this was stupid, he searched the muddy ground for a sharp rock, giving himself a mental reminder to add a permanent marker to the tool kit he carried with him. He scrutinised the edge of the stone carefully, hoping it was sharp enough to work as he planned. With the bike's future being scrap, he smiled grimly as he used the stone's edge to scratch into the fuel tank paintwork "I'm fine. No Injuries. Looking for shelter. Don't freak!" chuckling at his wit as he tossed his makeshift writing implement into the nearby trees. At least when someone found the bike, they knew not to go overboard in their search and, with any luck, he'd be home before they had a chance to even commence looking for him.

The rock face loomed nearby, tempting him with the possibility of sheltering beneath. Shouldering his backpack again, he decided to keep his armour on for the time being; at the least because it offered further limited protection from the elements presently battering him. Better than nothing, he thought, and it didn't restrict his movements overly. Might as well keep it on, at least until he had a chance to store it somewhere for later recovery. The bike may be toast, but the rest of his stuff was still quite serviceable.

Hell, the day had turned expensive enough without the extra cost of replacing his gear to add to it.

Keeping an eye out for the yellow thing, he pushed his way towards the cliff base, cursing as the branches tore at his clothing. Thank God for the armour, he swore, as yet another twig scratched at his face. Otherwise, I'd be a bleeding mess by now, instead of a drenched, bedraggled and mud caked one.

Reaching the loose scree at the base of the cliff, Chris peered through the murk looking for anything resembling shelter. Seeing nothing nearby, he decided to head to the right, for no other reason than the course through the brush seemed easier. After an hour of stumbling and cursing through the loose gravel and shale, his efforts were rewarded as he spied a dark opening in the rock face; possible shelter at last!

In the dimming twilight of early evening, the opening seemed unusually uniform; a rectangular patch of midnight breaking the dull ambers of the granite around it. Not considering the unusual appearance in his eagerness to get somewhere dry, Chris stepped across the threshold, halting as the lack of light made his progression impossible. Unslinging his pack, he fumbled for his torch, the Cree LED flaring into brightness as he found the switch.

Otay, he thought. This is now seriously freaky!

His initial impression this was a natural cave vanished as the smooth polished walls around him reflected the torch light back at him. The floor, too, was smooth and level, although dusted lightly with a fine layer of sand blown in from outside. Running a hand along the walls, his fingertips detected no discernible imperfections in the surface; no joins or rough areas; nothing. Just a smooth expanse of cold, polished granite.

His mind dwelled on the fact the cave had clearly been tunnelled into the mountain by someone, or something. Unable to stop himself, curiosity won out over common sense, and he continued further and further into the darkness, the dim light from the entrance soon fading from view as the passage slowly curved downwards into the mountain depths. He'd been walking a good twenty minutes before the fingers he'd been running along the walls encountered unexpected texture, which his torch light revealed as detailed engravings etched into the smooth rock surface. Images of what, exactly, eluded him, as the beam picking out increasingly fantastical figures of every shape and size imaginable to his incredulous eyes. They continued along the walls before reaching a round stone opening at the hallway's end, framing a pool of utter blackness that absorbed all light striking it. The powerful beam of his torch was simply swallowed by the inky opening, and he cautiously poked a tentative finger into the space, sucking in a quick breath as it appeared to simply vanish before him.

So intent on his examinations, he didn't hear the light footsteps softly coming up behind him, until a soft scuff on the floor alerted him to the fact he was no longer alone.

Turning slowly, he drew a bead on the source of the faint sound with the torches beam, which revealed the huge yellow rat thing he'd spotted outside just feet away, staring at him angrily with red cheeks ablaze.

He had barely a moment to confront it, before it charged towards him, as a loud clap of thunder echoed through the cave, throwing his senses into disarray. A sharp pain, like a thousand needles piercing his body, accompanied the flaring flash of light surrounding him, and he was thrown backwards through the midnight portal. As his nerves screamed in agony from the electrical assault engulfing him, with his last conscious moments, the strange, garbled words that had reverberated through the chamber rang through his ears, before the darkness finally descended over him.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

 **Chapter 2: A fall in spring.**

Chris woke with the hangover from hell, and a mouth full of dirt.  
Not an especially unusual occurrence for him, his fuzzy mind admitted, but at least it should have had the decency to be self inflicted, rather than due to external sources beyond his control.  
Yeah. About that. What...?

Opening his eyes with a start he coughed harshly, spitting out the mouthful of soil and leaves that had accumulated on his tongue as he lay unconscious, before he sat up, head swimming from the assault to his senses. The vertigo subsided after a few moments, and he reopened his tightly closed eyes cautiously, hoping the world would stop spinning long enough for him to throw up properly. 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Fuck, he thought, inwardly cringing as the bright morning sunlight blasted his retinas. In the future, he had to remind himself never, ever, to get in this state without first consuming copious amounts of alcohol. He began involuntary retching, but with his stomach empty, only ended up with a mouthful of bile for his efforts, to complement the nature already there.

Once his stomach stopped heaving, he looked around warily, squinting into the undergrowth to check out the dense forest surrounding him. A forest that bore the unmistakable hint of spring, which should have had the decency to stay hidden within winter's grasp a good three months longer.

"Uuuhh" he said helpfully to a nearby bush, before standing shakily and looking around. As no reply was forthcoming, he continued his examination of his environment until his eyes caught the vine covered presence of the archway doorway behind him; one that was disturbingly missing a swirly interior. Rather than the inky blackness he'd experienced earlier, he could see the trees and branches of the forest through the opening, which bode somewhat badly for the promise of a return trip back home. 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Crap, he cursed silently. What a shitter of a day.

Peering upwards through the branches, he could just see the blue sky above, dotted with puffy white clouds. The ground around him was fairly level, and no signs of the mountain terrain he had left greeted him.

Double crap, he thought, before spying his backpack lying unattended underneath some nearby branches.  
Oh well. At least one thing was going right today.

Dragging it out from cover, he rifled through the contents, relieved to find it had sustained no further damage during its adventure. His stainless steel water bottle was even more dented but still intact, so unscrewing the cap, he took a long swig of the contents, wincing at the slightly metallic taint to the lukewarm water hitting his throat. After several long pulls, he considered the bottle thoughtfully, giving it a shake to see how much of the contents remained. About a third full, he decided, rejecting a second drink in favour of conserving the remainder for later.

Not feeling overly hungry, he left the sealed food packed away, grabbing an apple instead. Like the bottle, it was a bit worse for wear, its skin showing the blemishes of the rough treatment it had received, but it still tasted good so he quickly consumed it to the core, as he sat and studied his surroundings curiously.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Weird trees, he thought. Especially so, given he was supposed to be semi-alpine climate and, like the weather, they were clearly not from that environ. Nor did he recognise any of the floral species, most of which had a bizarre appearance, out of kilter to anything he'd seen before.

Perhaps if he'd realised then that they were literally "out of this world", he might have saved himself from much of the trauma that followed.

Feeling antsy, and about as refreshed as he was likely to get, he shouldered his gear and began trudging along what was clearly an animal track of some kind. Not knowing what sort of animal had made it caused a momentary twinge of concern, especially in hindsight for his encounter with Mr Yellow Sparky earlier, but there really wasn't much he could do about it if the little arsehole attacked him again, apart from kick the little prick for a field goal if he showed his face further.

Feeling better at his gratuitous show of bravado towards large freaky rodents, Chris headed onwards, pushing through the branches and receiving numerous scratches as he went. While his bushman's skills weren't up to Gryll Bear standards (he drew the line on eating raw camel testicles) he was confident enough in his own abilities to at least keep himself alive, if not happy. Assuming nothing else untoward had a go at him again.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Pushing through one especially obnoxious blue berried shrub, sticky sap oozing to stain his already soiled shirt, his footing suddenly gave way as the ground beneath his feet disappeared. With a muffled yell, he lost his grip on the branch he had been holding, tipping face forwards into the abyss that had opened in front of him. Tucking his body into as small a ball as possible, he managed to avoid the more substantial timbers racing past him as he fell. Adrenalin rush limited the pain as his shoulders and back were pummelled during the descent, but even in the few mad seconds his mind had to try and make sense of the situation, he knew bruises might be just the start of the injuries he might end up with.

Within moments he'd dropped a good twenty feet, ending the fall with an almighty splash as he tore through the greenery to strike a deep rock pool, plunging to the sandy bottom before he kicked back towards the surface. Breaking air while coughing and spluttering, he began to draw his arm back to swim towards the bank, when a spear of agony lanced through his upper chest, sending him beneath the surface a second time as he curled up involuntarily in misery.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

With air in his burning lungs running out quickly, he again breached the surface before kicking cautiously towards the bank, this time nursing his right arm against his chest with his left. The waterlogged pack threatened to drag him beneath the surface, but somehow he reached the water's edge to collapse in huddled misery as his lungs sought to recover from their shock.

As his mind finally began to clear, and his heart rate dropped towards normal, he carefully sat up, wincing at the pain stabbing into his right shoulder. Using his left hand, he unclipped the straps holding his pack across his shoulders, almost crying out at the sudden relief as the weight burden dropped from his back. Leaning back against the grassy bank bordering the water, he gritted his teeth before cautiously probing the shoulder with his good hand, groaning as his right arm refused to move as it was supposed to.

Dislocated at best, possibly broken, he cursed to himself.  
Now what...

A few half hearted attempts to straighten the right arm only succeeded in making him light headed from the pain. However, he determined there was no compound fracture present, nor had he sustained any other obvious serious injuries, although some of the bruises he felt would be pretty spectacular. Unfortunately, the increasingly obvious swollen bulge around his shoulder showed the true dislocation present. It might also be fractured, he mused, but that seemed the least of his issues now. Cautiously climbing to his feet, wincing again as a partially twisted right ankle strained under the weight, he lifted his pack gingerly before setting it on the ground above the bank. Clambering up the slippery slope with the use of only one arm was almost more than he could bear, and had him groaning in pain, but he made it soon enough, collapsing underneath one of the large trees bordering the pool.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

With a fumbled grab, he secured his water bottle from his pack, removing the bung with his teeth before draining the lot on one swig. Water obviously wasn't going to be an issue in the near future, he thought to himself wryly, staring across the rippling pool below. However, his shoulder would be.

There was only one thing to do, unfortunately.

A quick glance around found one of the nearby trees had a Y shaped trunk, branching only 5 foot above the ground. Heart quickening at what he planned on attempting, he lifted his right arm with his left, groaning at the agony that shot upwards through the limb, and wedged his right hand firmly in the narrow space between the trunks. While his fingers refused to work as fully intended, he managed to form something resembling a fist, locking his arm in position.

Taking a deep breath, he gritted his teeth before jerking his frame away from the tree. Stabbing flashes of light speared across his vision as with an audible pop, the shoulder popped back into its socket.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

How he had managed not to cry out, or pass out for that matter, was beyond him. The pain was excruciating, but still failed to outweigh the feeling of relief as his arm released from the gap and curled protectively against his chest. His fingers now worked properly too, unconsciously clenching as he dropped to the ground and rested against the tree trunk until his vision normalised.

Damn, that hurt!

The tree felt increasingly comfortable against his back, and whether it was the depletion of the adrenalin, or simple exhaustion, he found himself nodding off, pain notwithstanding. The second time he woke with a start, he forced himself to his feet, staggered to his pack and rummaged through the contents for his first aid kit. It took a few moments before he found what he sought, contents dropping to the ground from his shaking fingers, but tearing through the plastic package of the folded triangular bandage he'd found, he shook it open carefully, sighing in relief as it became evident it would work for the task he needed.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Tying the triangular bandage into a makeshift sling was not easy, but the relief he felt as his abused shoulder relaxed from carrying the weight of the arm was immediate. Careful not to fall on the slippery bank, he returned to the river bank and filled his canteen, taking long pulls of the cold water before replacing the bung and clambering back to his belongings. With the tent poles shattered during his bike crash, the best shelter he could manage was a makeshift tent draped over the tree branches, and with what remained of his strength, he crawled under the shelter, dragging his backpack after him. As a makeshift pillow, it was better than nothing, and his abused body settled quickly into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

_

Skyy stirred fitfully in the too small confines of the cage, head pressed to the rough splintery wood of the floor, as he gasped painfully for each breath. The steel bars pressed against his back were icy, sending shivers rocking up a spine already tormented beyond breaking. Opening his one good eye, he tried to focus beyond the confines holding him, his other eye glued shut from the blood and gore trailing sluggishly from his forehead. He could barely make out the hulking forms of his two tormentors, sitting at a rude table with their backs towards him as they muttered between themselves. Even with his excellent hearing, he could barely make out the odd word here and there, although "big one" and "pelt" did garner a mention, sending an uncontrolled stab of fear through him. He tried lifting himself up, managing to get an arm underneath him before levering himself to a seated position, back supported by the very bars that had imprisoned him. When an involuntary gasp of pain escaped his lips, the pair halted their plotting and turned their baleful gaze to regard him, the larger one narrowing his eyes unpleasantly. As they approached, Skyy couldn't help pressing back away from them, at the least to escape the rank stench of stale sweat and beer that they exuded.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Seems the animal is still with us, John", said the larger, and John nodded his head, unblinking gaze unerringly fixated on the cage's occupant.

"Sure do, Bob", John leered, thrusting his head forward causing Skyy to jerk back again, wincing as the back of his head contacted the cell wall.

John craned his face forward mere inches from the bars, staring at Skyy with cruel eyes, mouth twisting into a gaping grin, rotten teeth exposed in amusement.

"So, what do we do with you?" he sneered, jerking back as Skyy snarled at him, lunging forward to snap at his tormentor. Lip curled into a defiant grin at the reaction, Skyy dropped back in exhaustion, before lifting one hand and raising a middle finger in reply. As the sneer dropped from John's face, replaced by an angry snarl, Bob grabbed the shoulder of his partner, pulling him back as the man grabbed for a bloodied iron pipe he'd used to beat Skyy earlier. Eyes closing in desperation, Skyy dropped to the floor, exhaustion draining what little spirit he had left, as he awaited a further beating.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Leave it in peace for now" said Bob, staring down at the prone form curled in the cage before them. "It'll get its due soon enough." Reluctantly, John withdrew, muttering darkly as he threw the pipe to the ground with a clang.

Spitting on the floor, Bob gave Skyy no further thought, turning to John and asked "I'm up for a brewski, and we're all out. I'm gonna head on over to O'Hara's and get us a carton. Leave that thing alone, alrighty? We don't need it any more dead yet!" John muttered a reluctant agreement, continuing to stare balefully at the cage, before cursing and spitting on the floor in turn. Pushing past his trapping partner, he slumped into a filthy, patched armchair in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames flickering before him. Bob pursed his lips, considering how wise it was to leave his friend alone with such a valuable prize, but with a grimace, he stomped from the cottage, grabbing his keys and wallet as he left. Only a few moments passed before, with a roar, their beat up pickup sprang to life outside, soon tearing up the gravel driveway towards the distant town.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Long minutes passed, as the redneck kept up his steadfast gaze at the fire. Skyy sighed and closed his eyes, in too much pain to be aware of the hard, cold floor pressing against his back. It wasn't until some time had passed that he heard the soft scuffing of feet on the floor that he raised his head to regard the human approaching, metal pipe again gripped tightly, and a look of fury and hate across his features. Skyy closed his eyes again, gritting his teeth and praying to Arceus to at least make his death quick as he was again struck over and over through the bars of the cage.

_

It was the sound of the vehicle engines that woke Chris from his exhaustive sleep. Distant, but not so far that he couldn't get a vague direction on the source of the sound as his sleep clouded thoughts struggled to collect into some coherence. Forgetting his shoulder in the excitement of the moment, he reached out an arm, before dropping to the ground again as agony spearing through the joint.

Ooooooohhhhh...fuck, that hurt, he thought, cradling the limb against his chest, as tears streamed down his face at the shock. Note to self: keep arm still in future!

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

He struggled with his backpack, stuffing as much into it as he could in his hurry to find the owner of the vehicle. Civilization of any sort was better than nothing, and while the pain of the joint bit at him with every small movement, it didn't take him long to throw the pack haphazardly over his good shoulder, the bad arm snug and firm in its sling.

Avoiding misstep as he stumbled through the undergrowth towards the area the vehicle noise came from, Chris managed to travel a few hundred yards before the brush gave way to a rutted bush track, the evidence of a recent vehicle passing clear to see. Stopping before one of the muddy puddles, he could see the water had been washed along the track to the left by the vehicle's passing, indicating the direction it had travelled, but couldn't tell him whether he'd be better heading left or right. Thinking it was more likely the car had been going to somewhere, rather than from it, and given the countryside remained densely treed, he hedged his bets, taking the track to the right, and hoping he'd find help at the place it started from. Assuming it had actually started nearby, he thought dryly.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

The soft sandy mud of the track slipped beneath his feet, threatening to cause him to stumble on several occasions. Each time he came close to falling, the shoulder throbbed its outrage at the mistreatment, so by the time he reached a small clearing containing the ramshackle cabin, he was dripping sweat with exhaustion.

However, even in his pain filled excitement at finding civilisation, there was something that caused him to pause before proceeding. Perhaps it was the weird animal skulls nailed to the nearby trees, or the racks of skinned pelts drying in putrid glory behind the building. More likely, it was the faint sounds of something calling out in obvious pain coming through the open door to the hovel. Regardless, it reeked of the whole "Wolf Creek; beware of the redneck" thing, and he decided proceeding with caution was better than upfront bravado.

Leaving his backpack behind the rusting remains of a trailer lying discarded on the side of the drive way, Chris approached the house from the side, careful to keep under as much cover as possible. Making his way through the trash and junk piled haphazardly in his way was slow going, and it didn't escape him that the cries leaving the confines of the building were weakening as he was delayed. By the time he slipped unnoticed underneath the side window, hunched down to avoid being seen by those inside, the noises had stopped, replaced by a more ominous silence.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Reaching his good hand to the window sill, he pulled himself upright, eyes cautiously scanning the dim interior, even as his nose wrinkled at the fetid odor seeping from within. While the light was poor, and the interior cluttered with even more crap, he could make out the outline of a large, metal cage within, and the hulking man standing over something huddled in the corner; an iron bar gripped tightly in one hand, now stained red with the blood of the cage's occupant.

Chris dropped back out of sight, mind seething with the cruelty he'd witnessed. While no angel himself, clearly whatever they had trapped deserved better treatment than that, and with his angst roused he left his shelter, making his way to the front of the building. Stepping onto the rickety porch, he winced as a low creak accompanied his steps, but the silence inside was not broken. Taking a deep breath in preparation, he pushed the door fully open, and stepped into the cabin's interior.

Tracing a route through the garbage within, Chris silently and cautiously approached the hulking brute standing before the cage, who was breathing heavily at his exertions. Chris realized it was only moments before the redneck turned and discovered his presence, and given his arm's current disability, he grabbed the closest thing at hand to arm himself; a ratty looking wooden headed golf club; the handle a nice, solid weight in his hand.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Perhaps it was simply misfortune that had the feral turn to him then, eyes widening in surprise as he raised the metal bar suddenly to strike Chris down. Perhaps just karma. Regardless, Chris brought the club around in an almighty swing to contact the side of the scumbag's head, a satisfying meaty thwack accompanying the contact. With a clang, the metal bar fell from loosened fingers to strike the timber below as the close set eyes of his attacker rolled backwards in his head, soon followed by the rest of him as he slumped, unconscious, to the floor.

Chris dropped his weapon from shaking fingers, leaning over the human he'd knocked out cold to check for signs of life, in the hope he hadn't killed the dirt bag. It was there, the deep, slobbery breathing lent Chris to give a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't killed the guy!

Stepping back, he noticed the blood splatter staining the man's shirt, before he scowled, spitting down on the inert form. "That's a fore, arsehole" he hissed, turning his attention to the cage in the corner.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Top of Form

The light was dim enough to mask the real form of the occupant, although as he stepped closer, the shape of its huddled body caused him to start. Blue and black fur covered a body vaguely humanoid, fox-like face set with a long muzzle slightly parted as it gasped for breath. In addition, it was big; much bigger than he had expected. Had it been standing, it would likely have near matched his tall form for height, he thought, as he drew his eyes from the creature to examine the cage door.

Secured with a large, antique styled bronze padlock, the catch didn't budge upon his initial prying. Shoulder twinging at the efforts, he gave up after a moment, returning to the unconscious human to look for the keys. Rolling the prone body over, he began a search of its filthy overalls, uncovering all sorts of unpleasantness, before feeling a solid metal object in a rear side pocket, that further investigations revealed as a large ring of keys, several of a size to fit the padlock on the cage.

Some fumbling ensured before the right one was inserted, but not before he hissed as a sharp edge of rusty ironwork on the door edge slashed his palm, splattering blood onto the cage bars and dirty floor below, where it mingled with the blood stains already present from the creature inside. Cursing his bad luck, he grabbed a disgusting looking rag off a nearby crate, crudely binding the wound as the door finally gave way with a begrudging creak.

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

While clearly unconscious, he approached the occupant cautiously, mindful of the sharp appearing teeth that filled its mouth, but when a gentle prod of a foot caused not a stir, he bent down and rolled the too-light body onto its back, examining the wounds across its torso and back with a shuddering gasp.

Shit. That would hurt later, he thought, pressing a hand to its neck and feeling for a pulse. It was there, light and fluttery against his fingers, and as he withdrew them slowly, surprised at the warmth of the fur beneath his touch, the black eyelids fluttered open, red irises regarding him intently as a soft, exhausted voice said "Arceus' sake! If you're going to finish the job, do it now, huh? I'm tired of your company as it is".

 **Chapter 3: Boom!**

The audible "thwack" that resounded through the cabin as Chris's head ricocheted of the back wall of the cage caused even Skyy to wince.

Rubbing his head with his good arm, with his injured shoulder screaming out at the abuse, it took a moment for the stars in Chris's vision to clear enough for him to make out the creature regarding him from one elbow, raising its head to look at him in puzzlement through its good eye. Pointing a shaking finger at the thing, Chris was suddenly lost for words, but managed a stammered.."Whaaa..." before his mind settled enough to take stock of the situation fully.

"You talked!" he spluttered, as Skyy watched the shaking finger pointing at him with tired amusement. 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Yeah, so do you, apparently. Not very coherently, but who am I to argue" he replied, trying to raise himself further, only to groan painfully as his injuries left him effectively immobile.

Chris sat stunned, watching the struggles, before cautiously moving forward on good hand and knees to put an arm under its own, raising it up to sit, gasping, against the cage wall before him.

"Oooooh, fuck, that hurts!", Skyy groaned, pressing his free hand to his chest as his fractured ribs bit painfully into his chest. Chris paused, before tentatively running hands across its front, probing with cautious fingers as the creature sat numbly under his ministrations, wincing as Chris hit an especially tender area. As his injuries were explored, Skyy looked at his cage companion with initially confusion, then curiosity, as the scent of the human made itself obvious to his extremely sensitive nose. When Chris looked up to find the sniffing nose mere inches from his face, he grinned suddenly, watching the embarrassed creature pull away and shut its eyes.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Sorry," Skyy said, breaking the silence with the first thing to come to mind. "Uhhh, you smell funny" he said, shutting his eye again as he realised how corny that had sounded.

Chris eyed the fox thing with a further smile, returning to checking its legs and arms carefully. "Yeah, well you ain't smelling like any bed of roses either, mate" he replied, before grabbing its shoulders as he moved its knee too vigorously, eliciting a yelp from the thing.

"Damn, sorry. I don't think it's broken, but you're pretty well fucked up, otherwise".

Skyy shuddered, turning an eye to the unconscious bulk of the human outside the cage. "Well, would have been a lot more fucked up if that piece of shit had kept at me." Eyeing Chris carefully, he said quietly. "So... umm... thanks then".

Chris nodded absently, continuing his exploration of the creature, trying to ignore the blood that coated his hands as he ran it through the dense fur looking for the more serious injuries.

Skyy sniffed again, wrinkling his muzzle in confusion. The thing was, this human really did smell weird. He had a faint metallic taint overlaying the normal pungent human smell that differed from anything Skyy had encountered before. Not that he'd had much experience around them, given most of them were generally "to be avoided at all cost" arseholes, not to mention the fact they normally smelt pretty damned awful. However, this one didn't reek like most of them. It just smelt...weird.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris finished his exploratory, finding nothing particularly life threatening, although the creature certainly had the snot beaten out of it. The ribs would heal, although painfully, and most of the bruises were deep but not debilitating. The cuts were another matter; the deep gash on its side, and another on its thigh, were particularly nasty, and he knew they'd need to be bound, and preferably stitched, before the tissue became so oedematous the wound edges couldn't be brought together. Having his own fair share of deep cuts over the years, he knew time was of the essence in getting them sealed up. Sitting back, he eyed the creature thoughtfully, and said "OK, you'll live, but we need to get these cleaned and bound up pronto. Think you can walk?"

Skyy looked down at himself doubtfully, before steeling his nerves and replied "I'll bloody well crawl out of this shithole if I need to", reaching out and grabbing Chris's arm to help himself up.

Unfortunately, he'd chosen the bad arm, sending Chris crashing on top of him with a yelp of pain.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Shiiiii..." Chris cried, rolling off the creature to lie, dazed, on the floor on his back. When he opened his eyes to a snouted face staring down at him in concern, he groaned and tried sitting up, struggling to a point where his back was against the cage wall. As he got his breath, Skyy eyed him again, staring at the shoulder after noticing the sling hanging down his chest.

"Umm, shit. Sorry. I didn't know..." he began, but Chris waved away his apology. Turning towards him, he gave a wry smile, holding out his good hand and said "It's OK, honest. I had a little accident yesterday. Dislocated it. But I'm Chris."

Looking at the human's outstretched hand dubiously, the pokemon took a deep breath, before returning the grasp with a paw. "Skyy. Now, let's get out of this place, before the big prick over there wakes up, huh?"

_

Getting "out" wasn't quite as easy as they thought. Bravado aside, Skyy wasn't up to much more exertion than falling in a heap somewhere, and with Chris having to support him with only his good arm, his back and shoulder were soon aching from the exertion. It took over ten minutes for them to reach the area he'd dumped his backpack, where they both sighed in relief as he lowered Skyy to the ground, leaning him against the trailer side as the pair caught their breath.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Looking exhausted, Skyy groaned as Chris used what was left of his first aid kit to bandage the wounds. The smaller contusions he left alone, as the kit contents were soon used up on the larger wounds. While the adhesive bandage tape would make a hell of a mess of his fur, and would certainly be a bitch to remove when the dressing needed changing, at least it stopped the bulk of the bleeding, although gore continued to seep slowly through the bandage to dampen the fabric. The entire time the pokemon watched the human go about his administrations silently, lip curling a few times during the more painful moments of the process, but otherwise keeping still. When Chris was finally finished, he turned to Skyy and muttered "We can't stay here, though. That shithead will be getting up at some time, and who knows who went where in the truck, or when they'll be back"

Skyy nodded, cringing at the thought of more walking, but determined to get as far from this place as possible.

"There were two of them", he said, reaching down to trace a claw across his bandaged thigh, the fabric deforming slightly under the pressure. "They caught me up at Euregon Ridge. I was pretty much exhausted, and didn't check the area before I made for the bushes to eat. Stupid, really..." he trailed of, looking again at Chris as the human grunted and nodded.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"So, what did they want you for, anyway", Skyy was asked, and he turned to Chris with surprise at his ignorance.

"It's the pelt they wanted, of course. Lucario aren't exactly common around here!"

Chris's eyes narrowed at the words. "They were going to kill you for your skin? But you can talk!"

"So? Since when has that made a difference? Humans kill pokemon all the time! At least I hope they'd have killed me first"

Chris stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words. "But that's... that's really fucked up!"

The lucario turned to him fully, realising he was shocked and not just putting it on. "Human's take what they want. That's the way it's always been here."

Chris went to respond defensively, then paused, realising that there were plenty of people he knew back home who did exactly that, although the thought of killing something sentient was abhorrent to him. He sighed then, reaching out a hand and gripping Skyy's shoulder firmly. "I don't", he said, as Skyy looked at him wordlessly before nodding.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

The pair returned to their rest before Chris groaned, getting up carefully and slinging the backpack over his good shoulder. Reaching out an arm to the surprised creature, he took its outstretched hand in his own, cautiously helping him to his feet before wrapping an arm around his waist in support. As the pair hobbled back down the track towards the campsite of the previous night, Chris turned to Skyy with a furrowed brow, and asked "Umm, so what's a lucario?"

"What do you mean, what's a lucario?"

_

It took an hour for the pair to find their way back to the rock pool Chris had fallen into the day before. By the time they arrived, Skyy in particular was exhausted, and Chris was forced to practically carry him the final few hundred meters to the small clearing in which he'd slept the previous evening. Dumping his bag unceremoniously on the ground, he propped Skyy against a nearby tree, rummaging through the pack for something to eat and drink. Passing the canteen to the lucario, who struggled for a while with the unfamiliar screw top before greedily swallowing the water inside, Chris scavenged some energy bars for them to eat, watching as his companion's initial tentative bite turned into ravenous consumption. Once three empty wrappers lay discarded beside him, Skyy sighed, shutting his eyes in bliss as his stomach was full for the first time in weeks. Aware of Chris's intent stare, he returned the look as the human suddenly looked away, suddenly absorbed with his own eating.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"So, you pokemon can all talk?"

"To each other? Yeah. To humans? Only a few different species of us can do that."

Chris pondered the implications of this new knowledge. "You mean, even though people here know you can speak, and can think, they still hunt and trap you? That's barbaric!"

Skyy looked at him, straining with his good eye to see if the human was joking.

"Don't they treat pokemon like that from where you're from?" he asked, curiously.

Chris sighed, leaning against the tree across from Skyy, and said "We don't have any pokemon where I'm from."

"What? You're joking!"

"Seriously! You're the first I've ever seen. Hell, you're the first non-human I've ever met who can talk back to me."

Skyy went to respond, but paused. The human had no reason to lie to him, and certainly seemed intent on his wellbeing. Plus, there was the odd scent surrounding him Skyy had not been able to place. He was an enigma, for certain.

"Perhaps you'd better fill me in on how you got to this part of the world" he asked, as Chris settled back and began his explanation.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Well, it began when I went out for a ride on my motorbike, and nearly hit this huge yellow rat that kept yelling "pickle" at me..."

_

"So what do we do now?" said Chris, his bizarre story ended, leaving the lucario bewildered. Unlikely though the story sounded, it managed to explain much of the confusion surrounding his new companion, and was probably too crazy to be anything but plausible.

Shaking his head clear, Skyy took a moment to think about the options they had. Returning to the lucario colony way up north was an option, but given his present dilapidated state, was likely to be incredibly difficult. Avoiding the humans was his own personal priority, although this didn't help Chris out of his present predicament.

Regardless, sitting on their collective arses was no choice, even though it sounded perfect wonderful to the exhausted pokemon. More of a worry, staying here was a decided danger, with those redneck trappers likely to come looking for them as soon as they could. In all, it was a real dilemma. He continued pondering it as his eyes slipped shut, sending him into an exhausted sleep.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Hearing his companion's sudden snores, Chris decided that moving today was not a real option. The morning was over, and the few hours of daylight remaining made it unlikely they'd reach anywhere better to camp than where they current were, in the condition they were in. Water was plentiful, and he had enough food to last the pair a few more days, at least. What they needed was rest.

Decision made, Chris pulled the tent out of his backpack, using the remaining guy ropes to string it up to the branches above, so that it at least basically resembled its assembled state. Throwing the backpack inside, he returned to the sleeping lucario, shaking his shoulder gently as the eyelid fluttered open, bleary red iris regarding him in sleepy confusion.

"Whaaa..." Skyy mumbled, as Chris helped him to his feet, wary the creature didn't fall down in his current state.

"Come on, mate. Let's get you inside. You can sleep to your heart's content then"

As Skyy was lowered to the ground, snuggling his head against Chris's backpack, he barely mumbled a reply before unconscious took him again.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Eyeing the sleeping creature thoughtfully, Chris turned back towards the water and began scavenging wood for a fire. Rough it they might, but there was no reason to be cold when doing it. It took a while to drag enough timber to the clearing to make a fire, and even longer to get the bloody thing lit. But soon enough he found himself leaning back against a tree in the early evening chill, toes toasty as they wriggled in their socks before the blaze, and the closest thing to a contented smile he'd experienced since arriving here crossing his features. As his own eyes finally shut and sleep overcame him, his thoughts drifted towards Skyy, and the strange, amazing world he'd encountered. Sure, he wasn't "in Kansas anymore, Toto" but at least he'd found a travelling companion who might be able to help him get home again.

Eventually, anyway. Once he'd had a chance to explore the place first, that is...

_

A hard, sharp slap across the face woke him from sleep, head spinning as sparks clouded his vision. Snorting in surprise, he opened his eyes only to behold the gruesome face of the redneck they'd encountered in the cabin, hovering over him menacingly. As he attempted to rise, John drew back a meaty arm, landing a punch to his cheekbone that sent him sprawling back across the dirt.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Spitting gravel while nursing his cheek, Chris spluttered an objection, cut off as a hard leather boot landed in his side, throwing him towards the drop off to the lake. His injured shoulder screamed protest as he peered back towards their makeshift campsite, seeing a second human tearing open the zippered entry to the tent, and dragging the partially conscious lucario out into the open.

Regardless he was unable to help the injured pokemon, as his own problems were looming aggressively over him. "I'm gonna kill you, you little bastard!" he spat at Chris, who narrowly escaped another impact from the boot by rolling down the drop off into the water.

"Yeah, I should've smacked that ugly maw of yours a damn sight harder down your throat, arsehole" Chris swore in return, retreating into the quickly deepening water as his attacker jumped down bank before him, fists clenched in anger. Dried blood marred the human's face, clear evident of his previous injury, and Chris gave him a forced grin, trying to delay the human in any way possible. "Next time, I'll beat a lot more of the ugly out of it for you!"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

With another bellow, the human launched himself at Chris, arms outstretched to grab his throat. As they landed into the deeper water, the meaty fingers closed around Chris's windpipe, cutting off his air as he was forced beneath the surface.

Stars began forming in Chris's vision as his oxygen starved brain registered that the pool might end up his final resting place. Good arm grabbing the wrists holding him, he wrenched at the fingers to no avail, before reaching forward to claw at the others face. With vision blacking out he took his last resort, grabbed at his rear pocket, searching frantically for his folding survival knife. Fumbling it open with one hand was difficult, but with his remaining strength, he thrust it hard into the abdomen of his attacker, followed by a second and third thrust, until the restricting hands loosened, then gave way. The twitching body of his assailant dropped into the water beside him, leeching red into the murky water, as Chris watched in shock.

With feet contacting the bottom of the lake he pushed upwards, desperate to gain the surface and life-giving air. The gasp as he broke from the water echoed throughout the clearing, and as he began a painful paddling towards the shore, he saw the other human break off his attack on Skyy to race across the clearing to the water's edge.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

As Chris dropped exhausted and gasping onto the bank below him, the man began a frantic scanning of the water. "John! Where are ya!" he shouted, but as the seconds ticked by without a response, he turned his gaze back to Chris, a look of pure fury in his face.

"Where's my fucking brother!" Bob shrieked, drawing a much larger knife from a sheath at his waist and lunging at Chris, who rolled frantically out of the way. Gaining his feet, he staggered back into the water, attempting to avoid the thrusts of the huge blade swung at him. Having lost his knife in the earlier scuffle, Chris began a desperate search out of the corner of his eye for something... anything... that might keep this crazy away, while dodging the blade parting the air in front of him.

For long moments he successfully avoided his attacker, until a sunken root ended his retreat, sending him sprawling onto his back as the redneck loomed over him, knife raised for the coup de grace. Unable to escape, Chris closed his eyes and waited for the finale, pleading to the PTB's for a miracle, when the clearing was rocked by a thundering heat blast, accompanied by a brilliant blue flash of light bright enough to penetrate his closed eyelids. As the shock receded, he opened them frantically, staring in disbelief at the human straddling him, who stood dumbstruck staring down at the gaping hole blown through his chest. As the knife dropped from numb fingers with a splash, Bob's eyes met Chris almost entreatingly, before he collapsed backwards into the lake.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Eyes wide in shock, Chris stared towards the clearing, looking for the source of the blast. Skyy stood there swaying, arm outstretched and with a fading blue nimbus surrounding his clenched fist, before the pokemon collapsed onto his back in a heap on the upper bank.

Ignoring his own injuries, Chris staggered to his feet and bolted from the water to his side, dropping into the sand to lift Skyy's face from the ground and rest it against his thigh. Cradling the furred head carefully, he watched as the ruby red eyes fluttered open, and a small grin made its way to his muzzle as they stared at each other.

In a whispery voice, Skyy muttered "Well, you did want to know what a lucario was, didn't you?

At Chris's mute nod, the eyes closed again, and he rested back into the human's lap with a sigh.

"Well, now you know..."

 **Chapter 4: The centre.**

The rest of that morning was one that Chris would rather forget. The charnel house reek of death hung over the clearing, permeating the air and seeping into Chris's lungs, causing him to gag at the stench. It even seemed to cling to his clothes, and he swore as soon as he had a chance he was dumping the lot of them, to escape the lingering smell. Still exhausted, Skyy slept on, and Chris left him there to recover. Lucky for him, the offal smell was beyond his senses.

Left with the unenviable task of clearing the carnage from their camp site, Chris found his gaze returning repeatedly to the two corpses lying immobile underneath his safety blanket. Guilt plagued him, regardless of the fact he knew his actions the day before were totally justified. If he hadn't done what was necessary, it would have been his and Skyy's bodies lying there rotting, rather than the bogan brothers. Still, it didn't make him feel any better about it, and he could envision many sleepless nights awaited him into the future, as he came to terms with his involvement in the deaths.

He'd first tried dragging them into the bush, but the thought of leaving them there so close was untenable. Carrying them back to the cottage was also out of the question, as his shoulder still twinged enough to have him reluctant in doing anything strenuous with it him. Finally, desperate to do something... anything... to resolve the issue, he returned the long trek to the cabin, searching through the refuse for the truck keys, and drove it down the track as near as possible to their campsite. Getting the two into the flat bed was a torment on his exhausted body, but somehow he managed to dump them in the back, before returning to the cabin and getting them inside, where they lay in a heap on the filthy floor of the living area.

Retreating to the porch to clear the rancid smell from his nose, he leaned on the veranda railing, head in hands as despair overwhelmed him. He didn't cry; hell, he refused to cry; but long moments passed before he felt up to doing what needed doing.

Back inside, he ransacked the place for anything useful, replenishing his gear with additional food and a few bandages he found in the bathroom cupboard. Most of the other medications there were unknown to him, so he let them lie. No point pushing their luck further trying out unknown drugs, regardless of their condition.

He did add two extra water bottles he found in a kitchen cupboard, as well as a fresh bottle of bourbon that had been left lying on the dining table. No sense in wasting good alcohol, he thought dryly, his despondency broken by the obvious poor humour of the situation. The beatnik brothers wouldn't need it, and if there was one thing that sounded spectacularly worthwhile in his current frame of mind, it was getting good and plastered. Nothing like a downer when you're depressed, his mind said wryly.

Bringing himself to open the wallet lying on the kitchen bench went against everything he valued. He was no thief, especially to rob the dead. But seeing no alternative, he picked up the folded leather, opening it hesitatingly to rifle through the pockets, removing a small wad of strange looking bills that he shoved quickly into his jeans pocket. Face flushed, he dropped the wallet back onto the bench as guilt overwhelmed him.

A small wood axe, and some sleeping gear followed his bag into the truck, and he sat himself behind the wheel, steeling himself for the inevitable. All he wanted was to drive away, but regardless of the justification behind his actions, he knew leaving any evidence of their presence in the area was unwise. Hell, even the ransacking of the place was probably stupid, although they desperately needed the supplies.

He was unsurprised when he discovered their arsenal. It seemed the two had collected enough weapons to outfit an army, and brought home how lucky the two of them had been the rednecks had decided to come after them so relatively unarmed.

With sudden inspiration, he grabbed a shotgun, long experience of growing up in the country allowing his sure loading of the weapon. Taking it to the main room, he propped up the shorter of the two in an armchair and, from a few paces back drew a bead on the gaping hole in his body. As he pulled the trigger, the roar of the shot echoed through the room, momentarily deafening him, before he regarded the fresh opening through the corpse, in which light could be seen through the chair beyond.

Turning to the other corpse, he hesitated, reluctant to even contemplate his next move. With the second body seated on a kitchen chair, he pressed the barrel under the corpses chin, leaning back as he pulled the trigger.

Eyes closed as the smoke cleared, he stepped back and surveyed his desperate handiwork, gagging as he viewed the carnage left of the human's skull, brains and gore plastered across the wall behind him.

Staggering from the house, he managed to make the porch before retching violently, the contents of his stomach splattering the timbers as he leaned against the veranda railing, stomach heaving. It took a while, but once his mind cleared, he returned inside, avoiding staring into the dead face as he propped the gun besides him, fingers wrapped around the stock.

While his deception would probably not fool a forensics unit back home, he had a feeling things weren't as technologically advanced here, so with any luck, his attempt to draw attention away from himself and Skyy may well succeed.

At the least, given the bastards were intent on killing them anyway, perhaps it was simply karma they'd be blamed, given it was their fault the entire situation came about, anyway.

With a sigh, Chris heading to a small tool shed he had searched earlier. Avoiding the more gruesome tools inside, clearly used to assist their "skinning" operations, he dragged out the metal jerry can full of fuel, returning to the cabin to splash it around the room liberally, coating the corpses after propping them in their chairs. For good measure, he returned to the kitchen, opening all the gas valves on the filthy stove, and stared at the wavering fumes pouring from the appliance. As he left the building, pausing at the entrance to throw a lit taper into the pools of gasoline which ignited with a woof, spreading flame through the cabin interior, he tried to avoid thinking of what he'd done, and the result it achieved.

Closing the vehicle door behind him, he winced as the gas in the distant kitchen ignited, sending a concussion wave through the building interior and causing the window glass to explode in shrapnel outwards. Starting the vehicle, he glanced into the rear view mirror as the truck rolled down the driveway, seeing flames now pouring from empty front windows gaping open like the eyes of a skull. He hoped the flames wouldn't spread to the forest, although it seemed unlikely given the distance it stood from the trees. Soon enough his view was blocked by the trees, with just a dark plume of smoke hinting at the location of the fire.

While he hadn't planned on taking the truck, he knew his immediate options were limited, especially given the nature of Skyy's injuries. He needed medical attention, as the bandages Chris had used to wrap him up continued to show fresh seepage from the wounds beneath. While Skyy had mentioned he had people "somewhere", the lack of specifics made chasing them down effectively impossible, and they didn't have time to go hunting for them. Their only choice was to use the truck to seek help, and pray to whatever Gods held council in this world no one recognised it in passing.

When he finally arrived at the point he needed to detour to the camp area, rather than park it on the trail, he punched into the dense bush, forcing a track well clear of the main road, to keep the vehicle concealed from view. By the time he staggered back into the camp with his load of gear, the sun was beginning to set, casting deep shadows across the forest. To his surprise, his shoulder seemed much better. While it still hurt to hell, his careful exploration of its movement revealed the mobility was returning. With any luck, a few good days rest might have him at almost full capacity again, although given the action of the past few days, he didn't hold his breath that R&R was likely to be forthcoming.

Checking on the lucario caused his worry to return. While general physiology of the pokemon was beyond his knowledge, the bandages were wet with fresh leakage, the colour of which worried him. No longer red, the fabric had brownish, opaque stains, and exuded a sweet, sickly smell that boded badly for infection. He also felt hot to the touch, although how unusually so was anyone's guess. Shaking the furred shoulder gently produced only a sluggish reaction, and his concerns grew that the creature was in increasing trouble.

He cautiously raised Skyy's head, watching the eyelid flutter open, as he held a cup to his muzzle, watching him drink greedily, before falling back with a groan.

"How you doing, mate?" he asked, worried expression crossing his face.

"Been better", admitted Skyy, licking his lips with a long tongue, and eyeing the cup further. "Got any more of that?" he asked, and again gulped the contents when Chris silently handed him a fresh cup.

Thirst quenched at least for the moment, Skyy sniffed, raising a battered eyelid at his friend. "Where's the meat?" he said jokingly, but falling silent as he saw the expression of disquiet cross Chris's face. Reaching out, Skyy gripped his shoulder, as the human returned his gaze. "Umm, sorry. Not funny, I know."

Chris sighed, sitting back as Skyy's arm dropped to his side.

"I took them back to their cabin, and set fire to the place" he admitted, as Skyy's eyes widened in surprise, then frowned thoughtfully.

"For the best, really" he replied, trying to stretch, only to cringe in discomfort as the wounds stretched. "Couldn't exactly leave them there like that".

"No. Not really"

Staring back at the human again, he avoided further questions, relying on his new friend to have handled the details.

"So, what's the plan from here?"

"Getting you well, firstly. Then, I dunno. I'm pretty much plucking it from my arse as I go"

Nodding, Skyy closed his eyes again, drifting into a slow doze. "Well, tomorrow is another day, my friend", he whispered, "Let's hope a better one for both of us".

He didn't see Chris nodding in reply, as sleep overtook him.

It was still dark when he woke again, internal senses informing him several hours had yet to pass before the dawn broke. Surprisingly, he felt much improved over the previous day, with the fog having lifted noticeably, more alert and clearer than he'd been since he was captured. The wounds still felt like shit, though, and the heat coming from their area warned him infection may have set in. Concerned, he ran his hand down his chest, seeking the bandages, only to have his fingers brush the warm arm of his human companion draped across his side. Surprised, he leaned backwards, finding his shoulders pressed against Chris's naked chest. As the pokemon froze, Chris mumbled something in his sleep, nuzzling the furry shoulder pressed against him, before dropping into deeper slumber with a sigh.

Blinking in thought, Skyy shrugged to himself, closed his eyes and dropped back into sleep.

When he finally came awake the next morning, finding mottled sunlight streaming through the canopy of trees above to strike his feet through the open tent flap, he woke alone. While much of his muscular aches and pains were improving, the deeper wounds were throbbing, sending stabs of discomfort through his thin frame as he cautiously sat up. Squinting in the bright morning light, the pokemon crawled from the tent, to see Chris busy packing up their gear, with the clearing showing evidence it had been swept clear of their habitation. When the human finally noticed his companion, he gave him a bright smile, crossing over and reaching down to help him to his feet.

"How's the shoulder?" Skyy asked him, and Chris slowly rotated the joint, showing off its improved motility.

"Much better" was the reply, "A good night's sleep does wonders".

Skyy snorted slyly, but ignored the questioning look thrown at him by the human. Stretching carefully, he stepped towards the tree line, slipping into the scrub to relieve himself, before returning back to Chris, who'd dragged down the tent fabric from the branch, rolling it into a tight ball and stuffing it in his pack.

Chris looked up at him, as his shadow fell over from where he squatted forcing the last of his goods into the bag. "So, what do we do? We need to get you checked out, as those cuts need attention. Is there a town around here?"

Skyy thought about it for a moment, inwardly shuddering at the idea of entering a human town, even with Chris for company.

"There's a small place about ten miles from here" he said, claw tapping his chin as he thought. "But they don't have a pokemon centre. Nearest one of those would be at Star City, around fifty miles away. Other than that, it's all wilderness between here and the ocean. I think we should go there."

Chris wondered what he meant. "Pokemon centre? Is that like a vet, or something?"

Skyy wrinkled his muzzle in confusion. "What's a vet?"

Chris continued without thinking, "You know, where you take your anima..." before pausing, realising his next words would sound pretty demeaning. "Umm, where we treat our pokemon-like creatures back home" he finished, lamely.

Skyy nodded. "They have a big stadium there, so the pokemon centre is big. I reckon they could help us".

Chris could only accept his new friend's advice, not knowing an alternative. Swinging the heavy pack over his good shoulder, he gestured for Skyy to move ahead of him as the pair made their way back to the truck.

The rough bouncing journey along what this place jokingly called a road, in a truck whose suspension was likely suspect when it was purchased new, soon had both their bones rattling, and Chris had to keep a firm grip on the wheel to stay on the trail. Power steering must not be their thing here, he thought dryly, nor air conditioning. Dripping sweat from the exhaustive efforts of driving the POS, by the time they hit the sealed road, the pair were feeling the jolts in their injuries.

At the turn off, most of the traffic was heading east towards the bigger centre, although the odd vehicle headed towards the nearer town in the other direction. While bitumen of sorts, the road was still pretty rough by Chris's usual standards, and the wind noise from the open windows made talking difficult.

Eventually, winding the window closed, he turned to Skyy and finally asked the question that had been plaguing him. "How did you do that, the other day? With the blue fire and all?"

Skyy gave him a loaded glance, before putting his arm on the window ledge, chin resting on his hand as he stared, moodily, out the opening.

"It was an aura attack. It's what we do. What we are, really. It's the life force that drives us, projected away in a concentrated beam. That was Aura Sphere, the more powerful of the forms it can take. Our aura lets us sense living beings and life force around us. Like another sense, similar to smell and sight, but... different."

Chris looked at the pokemon, wondering "So why didn't you use that to escape those dirtbags?"

Skyy shook his head, gazing at the passing scenery as the wind from their passage blew his ears back against his head.

"It was why they were keeping me controlled. It takes intense concentration, a lot of practice, and the will to use it like that. It's..."

He paused, before turning back to Chris. "It's wrong, using it like that. As a weapon, I mean. You're using your own life force, and that of those around you, to kill or injure someone. Its life dealing out death. It goes against everything we believe in."

As Skyy turned back to the window, Chris pondered this. No different to many true practitioners of martial arts at home, he thought. The will and control is to broaden the mind, not attack others. In this case, it's just... more spectacular.

He reached out an arm, gripping the pokemon on the shoulder firmly as Skyy turned to him in surprise, before a small smile played across his muzzle at the understanding he saw in the human's face.

Returning to the road, Chris resumed his conversation, trying to distract Skyy from his moody thoughts.

"So, what do they play at this stadium?"

"Play?" Skyy said, confused. "It's a pokemon stadium"

Chris looked blank, so Skyy explained further. "Pokemon stadium! You know, where they battle pokemon"

Swerving to avoid a large pothole in the road ahead, Chris glanced at Skyy to see if he was serious. If course, the fact he was sharing the cab with a six foot tall blue and black bipedal fox with dreads was surreal enough, but it seemed almost every new fact he learnt about this place brought new, and sometimes unpleasant, surprises with it.

"Do I even want to know what they battle with?" said Chris, and Skyy glanced at him in surprise. "Each other, of course. Humans seem to have this fetish for watching us beat the snot out of each other. More to the point, they enjoy training us to do this. Me, I reckon it sucks, but it's not as if they have a choice"

Looking confused, Chris asked "What? Are they slaves, or something?"

"To the ball, yeah."

Chris rolled his eyes, trying to make sense of it all.

"What ball, dare I ask?"

"The pokeball. Self contained pokemon entrapment device."

Frowning, Chris tried making sense of this all. "So, let me get this straight. They take these big balls out into the woods, find a pokemon, trap it inside, and teach them fight each other before a crowd, then let them loose to beat the crap out of each other? What are they? Christians and lions?"

Skyy looked confused, missing the vague reference to roman gladiatorial games, given the lack of a "Rome" in this world. "No, the balls are small. They're like mini dimensional pockets, 'bout the size of a tennis ball, which in humans keep pokemon in a sort of limbo until needed. Fit snug in your hand"

Chris drove silently for a moment, trying to wrap his head around the absurdity of the concept. Finally, lips pressed grimly together, he replied "That's seriously fucked up, you know".

Skyy could only nod in agreement as they continued on their journey.

They decided not to take the truck anywhere near the pokemon centre, for obvious reasons, instead dumping it in a tight alley between two decrepit buildings several blocks away. The vicinity looked seedy enough for Chris to leave the keys in the ignition, with doors unlocked, knowing the odds the vehicle would still be there if they returned were slim. With one problem solved, they headed towards the pokemon centre loaded up with Chris's gear, although he refused to let Skyy carry anything, as he was struggling to keep on his feet as it is. Their walk was painfully slow, giving the pokemon plenty of opportunity to rest on the way, and Chris even more opportunity to stare in fascination at the varied pokemon going about their lives around them.

While their arrival at the pokemon centre was uneventful, once the pair entered the building and approached the reception counter, things became interesting.

To Chris, the room was controlled chaos. Lots and lots of bizarre shapes, colours and forms, big and small, scurried everywhere, followed by humans dressed in the sort of hand me down thrift shop reject clothing most circus clowns would refuse, to the point the place looked like a rainbow had exploded in it. The noise was indescribable, a cacophony of sounds painful to the ears. It was, in truth, the most unbelievable sight he'd ever seen.

When nudged by Skyy, Chris looked across at the lucario, who motioned with a hand to close his gaping mouth.

"Everything is normal here, remember?" he hissed, and Chris obliged, running fingers across his lips imitating an imaginary zipper.

Apart from the nurse on duty being "emo Barbie"; bright pink hair standing upright in a uniform way too tight for her buxom form; the place looked like any other medical facility he'd been in. Same sterile environ, typical obnoxious, overworked staff, Chris thought, as she thrust a registration form on a clipboard at him, insisting he complete the details. However, things went downhill fast when she became angry at his continued refusal to hand over his trainer's card.

His ongoing insistence he didn't have one only seemed to irritate her further.

"Look! If you don't give it to me, we can't see you!"

Finally getting a bit pissed off at the general attitude, Chris cracked a bag.

"Look sweetheart!" he hissed, leaning forward to stare down into her florid face, "What part of "I don't have a fucking training card" don't you comprehend? I don't have a training card, I have never had a training card, and I have no intention of ever getting a fucking training card. Understood?"

Anger finally showing, she spat back. "So, how do you expect us to heal your pokemon?"

Leaning back to roll his eyes heavenward, he shouted "He's not my fucking pokemon! He's my friend!"

Looking suddenly bewildered, the nurse (whose name, most ironically to Chris, was "Joy", given he had never met a more pedantic, irritating chick before in his life) asked "Then where's his ball?"

Seeing her expression, suddenly Chris's sense of the incredulous got the better of him, and he laughed abruptly. "Between his legs with it's twin, I'd imagine, same as mine. What's that got to do with anything?"

She shot him a glare, heated enough to strip pant from a wall. "No pokeball means no regenerator, smart arse! How are we supposed to heal him without a ball?"

As Chris was about to tell her exactly, in great detail, what they could go and do, which was likely to get the pair thrown out of the centre permanently, Skyy interrupted.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but I don't have a ball."

Mimicking Chris's earlier open mouthed gape, Joy stared between the pair, coming to a sudden conclusion.

"You have no ball? Then you're... you're wild?" At Skyy's nod, her expression turned to panic, looking at Chris abruptly. "You brought a wild pokemon in here, unrestrained? Are you mental?"

At Skyy's wry look, Chris said "Of the two of us, he's not the one who will need restraining shortly, hon. This is clearly getting us nowhere. Is there someone else here I can talk to?"

Nodding mutely, while keeping her eyes firmly fixated on the lucario, she pressed an intercom resting on the counter top, and spoke into the receiver. "Mr Blyth? Is Jasper still down there with you? I need some help in the reception ASAP."

When the muffled "I'll send him up, Joy" came tinnily through the small speaker she blinked, before pointing a quavering finger towards a nearby corridor. "Wait in Room 13, please. Jasper will be with you shortly"

Exchanging confused, somewhat nervous glances at her sudden willingness to help, the pair left the reception to wait in the room as directed. A look over his shoulder showed her back on the intercom, talking hurriedly to someone in a hushed voice. Sudden foreboding made him hurry his steps, until their entry into the small examination room blocked their view of her.

Sitting back on the visitors chair as Skyy hopped onto the bed, Chris said "I think this might get awkward. What do we do?"

Skyy thought for a moment, running several different scenarios through his mind.

"Play it by ear, and run away fast when things go to shit sounds good," earning him a chuckle from the human, as the door opened and a tall, muscular built man entered, long blond hair escaping a red and white cap with a pokeball shape on the front. If not for the hat, he looked like the typical surfie bum you see anywhere at the beach, well tanned arms escaping a too-tight t shirt, board in hand as he avoided real work following the waves. Certainly to Chris, he seemed definitely out of place in this medical setting.

Breaking into a grin as he espied the pair, he closed the door behind him, regarding the two intently. As Chris went to speak, he thrust out a hand, grabbing Chris's wrist and pumping his (luckily) good arm up and down firmly.

"I'm Jasper, leader of the Star City gym. You guys look like you need a drink. Let's get your pokemon patched up, and grab some lunch, huh? I'm starving!" he said brightly, as Chris and Skyy looked at each other in disbelief.

 **Chapter 5: The pokéball.**

As Jasper unwound Skyy's bandages, the room filled with the sickly sweet stench of the seeping wounds. As the last of the fabric gave up its reluctant hold on the pokémon's fur, the human gasped as the deep cuts opened again, oozing fluid and eliciting a groan from the pokémon.

"Fuck me!" said Jasper helpfully, reaching behind him to grab a spray from a shelf, and liberally coating the area with blue liquid, which caused Skyy to shudder until the anaesthetic properties took effect. As the drug kicked in he gave a sigh of relief, allowing the gym leader to let him lie back as he examined the wounds thoroughly.

Lips pursed thoughtfully, the human probed the wound cautiously with a thin glass rod, the end of which was soon coated with cloudy pink tinged mess. Giving Chris a loaded look, he gave the wound another spray, before sitting back in concern. 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Well, that's a bloody mess" he said, a worried frown crossing his face. As Skyy tried to rise, he put a heavy hand on his chest, keeping him down and told him to lie still.

"OK, I won't beat about the bush on this. These are pretty bad. The infection runs deep, and you're just lucky you got here now. Another day more and you'd have been really out of it."

Giving Chris another look, this time sternly, he said "Why didn't you deal with this sooner? He's your pokémon, and your responsibility. Do you want him to die?"

Chris started, before holding up a hand and stopping Jasper from continuing.

"Mate, let's get a few things straight! One, of course I don't fucking want him to die. He's my friend, and the entire point of us being here is to get him help. Second, he's not my "anything", thanks very much. No one owns him but him. So, don't try the hard shit on me. We got here as soon as we could."

Jasper clearly considered his response, before nodding. "Fair enough, although bringing a wild pokémon into the city is a pretty dangerous thing to do, you know. At worst, the Rangers might have nailed you. At best, you could have had some dip shit try battling, or even worse, catching him. You were lucky to get here unmolested"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

A dark expression crossed his face as Chris frowned. Cracking his knuckles, he replied quietly "They'd want to try it. We've had a pretty trying couple of days, and my patience with stupid is over."

Jasper gave him a thoughtful look. "That's all well and good. But a shiny is rare, and any trainer worth his salt would be all over you like a rash to battle. Keeping him free would be difficult."

A shiny? Chris looked at Skyy, who shrugged in confusion. "OK, I'll bite. What the hell's a shiny?"

Jasper looked surprised, but answered the question, pointing at Skyy. "He is, of course. He's a shiny pokémon."

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I have no idea what that is, mate."

Jasper glanced at Chris shrewdly, stroking his chin as he replied. "A shiny pokémon is one that differs to the species norm, usually in coloration, but other differences too. Take his fur, for example. It's a markedly deeper blue than usual for a lucario. Not to mention the lack of a chest spike. He is different than what is considered true, by the book. It's also pretty rare, which makes him valuable."

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Skyy snorted, a wry expression crossing his face and Chris grinned at him. "Yeah, he's pretty special, alright. Went to a special school, rides in a special bus... real special!"

Looking confused at the reply, Jasper continued. "Seriously though, if a trainer finds he's wild, he's fair game, legally."

The grin dropped from Chris's face, replaced with determination. "Again, I'd like to see someone try. Regardless, how do we help Skyy?"

Regarding the prone pokémon, who'd been listening intently, Jasper sighed. "It's not that simple. The facilities here aren't designed for this sort of situation. This is a training centre, not a full blown medical facility. Apart from the regenerators, it's not set up for significant medical emergencies on wild pokémon. But without a ball, they can't be used. I can clean up the wounds and give him some antibiotics, but his chances of recovering are hit and miss. If we could get him a ball and into the regenerator, I'd say he'd come good real quick, so..."

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Stopping as Chris shook his head, Jasper shrugged again. "Dunno, dude. It's risky. Are you sure you won't capture him?"

As Chris went to refuse, he paused as a furred hand grasped his arm. Turning to Skyy in surprise, he watched as the ruby eyes regarded him intently.

"I trust you with this, Chris" said the pokémon, getting to his side painfully. "If it's the only way, then..."

As Chris shrugged off his hand and shook his head harder, a little frantic at the implications of what he was saying, he stuttered "No! I won't be anyone's slave master!"

Jasper looked at him, and said "Not even to save his life?"

Stunned speechless, he looked helplessly from the human to the pokémon, indecision stark across his features. When Skyy smiled, and nodded, he sighed in defeat.

"Fuck this" he said, "I don't want this. But if it needs doing, and it's the only way, then..."

The wide grin returned to Jasper's face, and as he got up, he slapped the human hard on the shoulder, causing him to wince as his bad arm jarred. "That's the spirit! Let me get some trainer application forms and a ball, and we'll get him in the rejuvenator"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

After he left the room, closing the door behind him, Chris turned on his friend in desperation. "I shouldn't do this, Skyy" he started, but trailed off as the pokémon shook his head again.

"I told you, I trust you!" he said into the intervening silence, causing Chris to sit back and groan.

"I don't like this" he huffed, and Skyy nodded. "Nor do I, but if it's the only option...", and he shrugged.

The pair sat silently for a minute, until Jasper returned with a clipboard and small red and white ball. Eyeing the thing doubtfully, Chris took it as the gym leader passed it over, before giving the human a confused look.

"How's it work then?" he asked, receiving a raised eyebrow in return. Thankfully, Jasper didn't question his ignorance, simply pointing to the front and the button clearly visible.

"Press it once to activate it. Press it again to catch or release the pokémon. The recessed hole in the back is the permanent release button. Just be warned, once freed, your pokémon are fair game to whomever see's them. Not my rules, but that's how it works."

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Passing the clipboard to Chris, he looked down to the attached form, a wry grin crossing his face. Somehow he thought his driver's license would make for unusual ID here, given the address was literally out of this world.

"Umm, I come from a long way from here" he said to Jasper, who gave him a grin. "Yeah, I gathered that from your accent. You can nominate a home town gym as your address, if you don't have a home base. I'll be prepared to vouch for you, if you want?" At Chris's nod, he took the clipboard back, filling in the gym details for him, and returned it for completing.

With the paperwork done, Chris returned his attention to the pokeball. At Jasper's smiling nod, he pressed the button, nearly dropping the thing as it expanded from golf ball size to that of a tennis ball. Giving Skyy one final look he received a grin in reply, so reluctantly pointed it at him, holding his breath and pressing the button a second time.

A bright beam of light enveloped his friend, who was silhouetted brightly before it suddenly disappeared, taking the pokémon with it. He shuddered as the ball rocked in his hand for a moment, fingers closing around the shrunk form until it became ominously still. He brought it to his face, rotating it slowly as he examined it closely. It reminded him of the ghost trap in the original Ghostbusters movies, and he shuddered to think of what it was like being stuck in there. Reaching out suddenly, he handed it to the waiting Jasper, who accepted it solemnly, gesturing him to follow as he made his way through the facility to the regeneration room.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Jasper began a detailed explanation of the inner workings of the machine, but paused as he noticed Chris staring at him glassily. With a chuckle, he tried a different approach.

"Put ball in slot, press button, wait for green light...presto! All good again!", and Chris shot him a wry grin.

"Yeah, real simple. Even Einstein would have understood it. Shall we get on with it?"

With the ball in the machine, Chris broke his rapt attention away as the gym leader turned to him with another grin, and said "Now, how about that drink, trainer Chris?"

_

Jasper offered to shout for lunch, a fact Chris was not particularly unhappy with. Given his source of income in this world was presently non-existent, while he didn't like the charity, he had little option so accepted the gesture gracefully.

He was initially surprised at the lack of meat dishes on the menu. While some seafood was featured, most of the items were vegetarian or full vegan. Probably not all that unusual, given most of the "animals" here were sentient. Having them fight each other was one thing, but it seemed even the locals stopped at eating them.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Not wanting to show his ignorance, he let Jasper order for them both. As the pair sat on a rickety table on the pavement at the front of the restaurant, a large umbrella shading them from the hot lunch time sun, the gym leader leaned over to tap beer bottles with him, a smile on his face as he sat back to take a long pull from the frost-covered glass.

"Aaaah, that's the thing!" he belched, swirling the amber liquid idly. Chris took a sip, finding the beer cold and malty, with a hint of a fruit taste that escaped him. Just what he needed, he thought, scoffing off half the bottle before sitting back with a sigh, only to find the gym leader eyeing him intently.

"Do you want to tell me what really happened?" Jasper said, taking another drink. "Let's face it, that pokémon didn't get those injuries in battle, and I see your shoulder isn't a happy chappie, either. It's also clear you're not "from here" anywhere I know. That accent is...different. I've travelled to every corner of this place, and never heard anything similar. Not to mention, you are pretty much ignorant of anything pokémon-related; I've seen how you look around at them, almost in disbelief. That's not normal, dude."

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris eyed the gym leader cautiously, reluctant to trust anyone unknown with the truth if he could help it. On the other hand, it really was his secret to share, though he swore never to reveal the true nature of their encounter with the rednecks to anyone. Not until he came to terms with it himself, anyway.

Perhaps it was the alcohol kicking in, or simply the mental exhaustion following the past few traumatic days. Regardless, he soon found himself giving Jasper full blown, albeit heavily censored version of their troubles, all reference to the redneck brothers excluded. The gym leader listened silently, at several times near to interrupting, but waited till Chris trailed off at the point of their arrival at the pokémon centre.

Looking uncertainly at Jasper, Chris fell silent waiting for the other to reply. He didn't know if the gym leader would simply think him a liar, or mentally challenged. But after receiving a grin in reply, he breathed a sigh of relief as Jasper leaned towards him, and spoke.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Wild few days you've had then, dude. Not that I don't believe you. Hell, it's too crazy a story to make up, and certainly explains a lot of the oddness surrounding you two."

Leaning back in his chair, Jasper regarded him seriously. "If it's any consolation, I've travelled the length and breadth of this continent and its islands for over 15 years, and heard some pretty strange tales in the passing. This urban legend of a gateway to another world has been around forever, although I've never met anyone who's actually seen it, let alone passed through. Real freaky shit!"

Giving Chris a sudden look, he said "Do you think you could find it again? The gateway, I mean?"

Chris considered it for long moments, coming up with the reluctant conclusion that, with a lot of help, he could do so. "Last I saw it, the gateway wasn't working" he warned, and the gym leader shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Just knowing where it was would be pretty awesome. There are some people I know who would pay good money for that information; serious money; if you wanted to do so."

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris nodded, and warned "Even if you could get through, you might not like what you discovered there. My people can be... difficult, at times. They don't really like surprises, and if you rock up, it might not be the best idea. Your call, though."

Jasper considered his words, before nodding. "I won't push you on that" he said, swirling his beer before downing the last dregs. Calling a waitress over, he ordered them some more drinks as their food finally arrived. As they started on their meals, he looked up at Chris, and said, with a mouth full of salad, "Well, when you want to go home, let me know, and I'll see what I can do for you. Till then, consider yourselves complimentary guests of the Star City gym"

As Chris expressed his thanks, the gym leader shrugged off his words. "Seriously, you're the most interesting thing to happen around here in years. I've been stuck here as gym leader so long, my brain is beginning to dissolve." Grinning with teeth full of lettuce, he chuckled "Besides, you don't think I want to be kept out of all this, do you? Hell, this is pretty awesome, so count me in!"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Once Chris stopped laughing, the pair went back to their meals, keeping the conversation muted till they finished.

_

Many more drinks followed, and the pair eventually found themselves staggering back to the centre, laughing as they went. Chris found Jasper a jovial individual; certainly not the serious sort he'd expect to be running a large facility like the Star City gym. On the other hand, he occasionally caught the human watching him through shrewd eyes, whenever Jasper thought he wasn't watching. Not as dumb or as drunk as he looks, thought Chris, but then again, neither am I.

By the time they re-entered the facility night was falling, the early evening sky ablaze with amber highlights. Checking his watch, Jasper concluded that Skyy would still need another 12 hours inside the machine, so showed Chris to a vacant dorm room at the back of the centre, where his gear awaited him. Wishing him a good night, and that he'd see him in the morning, the gym leader left, leaving Chris alone for the first time in days.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

The bed was soft and inviting, so Chris wasted no time in slipping free from his clothes, and lying back on the soft mattress, he stretched out on the bed and breathed deeply, considering his options. Things were looking up; although he'd take everything offered them with a large pinch of salt. But his natural caution kept him wary, especially after their encounter with the redneck brothers. He'd watch his back, and do the same for Skyy, until they knew the real deal.

With that thought, he drifted off to sleep...

_

The ear splitting sound of an alarm clock sent him bolt upright, as the morning sun streaming through the window. Glancing at the clock radio on the bedside table showed it was still early; 6am local time. As the piercing ring stopped, he looked up at a small monitor mounted high on the wall, as it came to life with a flicker.

A now-smiling Nurse Joy beamed from the screen, nodding politely, and advised that breakfast would be served in the cafeteria from 8am. Afterwards, the first training session of the morning would commence at 8am sharp in the main pokémon arena, central stadium. Jasper was giving a demonstration of local fighting techniques, concentrated around electricity-types, whatever that meant, and all trainers were welcome to attend.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Turning his thoughts to the gym leader left more questions than answers. Clearly, the guy was no dope, but what exactly his position was here at the centre escaped Chris. The stadium was obviously an important facility, and having the principal instructor interested in his welfare, while helpful, was still puzzling.

Shaking his head, he could determine no ulterior motive in his behaviour, he decided to continue as planned, while keeping a watchful eye on how events developed. At worst, the pair could do a runner back to the forest, and travel to Skyy's people, although how they might accept Chris as a human outsider was anyone's guess.

Slipping from the sheets, he gave the room a cursory explore, finding small but comprehensive bathing and laundry facilities behind a sliding door on the far wall. Rummaging through his pack produced one set of clean clothes, and plenty of dirty ones, which he crammed into the odd looking washing machine, turning it to "clean" and crossing his fingers as he pressed the start button.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

A shower was next, and he took his time, soaking the muck and stress from his lanky frame in the warm water. After he discovered something vaguely resembling shampoo in a dispenser mounted on the shower wall, he scrubbed his hair and skin till it tingled in the hot water.

The towel warmed in the sunlight from the window was nice and soft; the first truly clean thing he'd had against him for days. Furthermore, he was surprised to find the washing machine had not only cleaned his clothes, but dried them also, in the short time he'd been washing.

Just before 8am, he slipped from his room in clean gear, pocketing the key but leaving his back pack on the bed ready to go. He was unsure just how welcome his continued presence would be in the centre, but at the least he could probably cover the cost of breakfast with the funds he had.

With the hallway leading to the main common room was practically deserted, he had trouble finding anyone to provide him with directions to the cafeteria. In the end, he resorted to accosting one of the many pokémon wandering the halls, feeling stupid as he asked the thing for directions. The orange lizard-thing with the burning tail looked at him solemnly, before pointing a clawed finger towards an opening in the far wall, returning a quiet "char...", and nodding as he thanked it in return.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Shaking his head at the crazy world he'd ended up in, Chris took the indicated passage, pushing through large double doors to pure disorganised chaos.

The place was very busy; not packed, but near enough to it. The humans present were well outnumbered by the pokémon, many camped on the floor or benches besides their trainers, but others scurrying, flapping and flurrying around madly. The noise, too, was incredible, and Chris wondered how anyone could hear themselves think, let alone talk in the mad house.

The age-group of those present startled him. Many of the humans were obviously young; some as young as early teens; and he was surprised to see so many not only alone, but effectively unsupervised. Others were older, and even a few grizzled trainers kept to the shadows, ignoring the mayhem going on around them.

Seeing a long serving counter against the far wall, hot boxes steaming with the cooked contents within, he made his way to the start of the queue, grabbing a tray and plate, as well as some cutlery, and took a long look at the available food. Again, mainly fruit, cereals, toast and vegetables were the order of the day, and he found himself suddenly longing for a good, thick steak and eggs, rare and delicious.

As he piled his tray with food, followed by a mug of something that was almost, but not quite, entirely unlike coffee, he reached the server at the end, fumbling for his wallet to pay for the meal.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

The matronly woman looked at him with a frown as he drew out some notes, and told him "Trainer's card, please!"

Passing it over, she scanned it with a wand before handing it back, and turned to the next person in line. When he paused undecidedly, money still at the ready, she huffed. "Hon, trainers eat for free. Now, if you'd so kindly stop blocking the queue, I'll get on with my job"

Nodding in surprise, he juggled both his wallet and tray, thinking for a moment that perhaps things would work out OK here. Manoeuvring through the crowded room towards a distant, newly vacated table he'd spotted earlier, Chris caught the tail end of a discussion that seemed to have the room abuzz.

"Shiny..." he overheard from one group of youngsters, who looked excited. Another table were discussing the advantages of lucario, and how luck the trainer was who owned it.

Pondering the news that he and Skyy were sudden celebrities, he made his silent way to the booth, tucking into the breakfast with gusto. After polishing off the whole tray load, Chris leaned back to take a cautious sip of the odd beverage, staring into the brew until a shadow covered the table. Looking up in surprise, he found himself staring at a shiny silver badge pinned to the right breast of the uniform worn by a human standing above him. Startled, he glanced around, only to discover the room had fallen into an unnatural silence, every eye, human or otherwise, directed towards him.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

When the newcomer nodded at the seat opposite and said "Mind if I join you?" Chris could only nod mutely as the human dropped opposite him with a sigh, eyeing him with interest.

"So, you're the new lucario trainer that has the grape vine buzzing? My name is Scott Rivers, and I'm with the Star City Rangers. I wonder if you had time for a quick chat...?"

 **Chapter 6: Battle mode.**

It took a few moments before Chris's thoughts gathered enough to reply.

"Umm, yeah... Hi! Sure, what can I do you for?"

Ranger Scott looked him over thoughtfully, before continuing.

"Well, it's concerning an incident that happened a few days ago, around 50 miles from here past Lightening Ridge. There was a situation..."

Chris became a bit nervous, considering what to say. However, with Skyy still stuck in the rejuvenator, his options were limited.

"What sort of incident" he said innocently; although he had the feeling the Ranger wasn't buying it. 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"A powerful psychic one; with enough force to temporarily incapacitate some of our best psychic pokemon"

Chris sat back, nerves replaced with disbelief, and he regarded Scott with amused surprise.

"Psychic? Are you serious?"

Scott leaned forwards, his hands on the table, and replied sombrely "Very much so. It's not the sort of thing that escapes our notice, when we have powerful pokemon dropping like flies. Nor were we alone, as reports came flooding in concerning similar incidents within a 200 mile radius. When they woke up, they basically all reported the same facts; that a human was involved; one who bears a striking resemblance to the description given for you, in fact, and that it somehow was extremely important that this human be found. Add to this, the human was somehow linked emotionally to a lucario. When the records showed you, a new trainer, owning such a creature, it wasn't hard to put two and two together."

Chris regarded him thoughtfully, trying to keep the look of relief from his features. Clearly this wasn't to do with the redneck brother's incident, but more with his entry through the portal. His second thought that Jasper had sold him out sent a guilty flush through him, and he vowed to buy the gym leader a drink as apology for thinking the worst, next time he saw him.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"I may have a few answers to that, Ranger. However, I can't leave the centre until Skyy has been released. After that, I think we need to find somewhere private and have the chat you wanted".

Nodding, Ranger Scott stood abruptly, gesturing for Chris to precede him, and the pair made their way from the room with every eye regarding them.

_

The hallway from the meal area was deserted, which was a surprise, given the number of pokemon running around earlier. Reaching the far exit, Chris reached out an arm to push through the heavy double doors leading from the hall, only to hear a deep voice behind him say "This him?"

Turning to the newcomer, he did a double take as he encountered a mountain of blue and beige fur before him, red eyes regarding him intently. Once the doors had closed behind Scott, the Ranger turned to the large pokemon examining Chris, and introduced him.

"This is Storm, my Ranger partner." he said, and Storm blinked, before shoving a paw forward. The shake was hard, claw tips pressed against his wrist lightly as the pokemon gripped his hand firmly. As they shook, a sardonic grin crossed the creatures face, and he turned to Scott and said "Hmm, this one smells funny".

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris groaned inward, a wry chuckle escaping him as his hand was released, allowing him to massage his bruised knuckles with the other.

"You'd be surprised how often I'm hearing that, mate" he said, and the typhlosion grinned broader in reply.

Thinking quickly, he suggested they retreat to his room, at least allowing them some small privacy. Making his way down the dormitories, he removed his key and fumbled with the lock, finally gaining entry and inviting the pair inside.

The room felt pretty cramped with the hulking pokemon in it, but once the typhlosion stationed himself in the corner, lounging in a too-small seat as his partner dropped to a nearby chair, Chris's attention was caught by a red and white object nestled on his sheets besides the pillow, a small yellow note affixed to the top.

Moving to the bed, he plucked up the pokeball, squinting in the dim light to read the untidy scrawl on the paper.

"Hey Chris,  
Here's your lucario's ball, fresh from the rejuvenator.  
He might be a little disorientated when he's released, so give him a few minutes to recover, hey?  
Cheers,  
Jasper"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Under the watchful eye of the two rangers, he fumbled with the ball, peeling the note from its surface, before regarding Scott somewhat nervously.

"Mind if I release Skyy before we chat? This story is as much his as mine"

As the ranger nodded agreeably, Chris held out the ball, activating the button. Once the bright light had faded, he found himself face to face with a somewhat unsteady lucario, who stood wavering on his feet. As Chris grabbed his shoulder to steady him, the ruby eyes opened, regarding him from close quarters, before blinking as a smile crossed the muzzle.

Returning the grin, Chris gave the furred shoulder a pat. "Hey you!" he said dryly, receiving a "Hey you, too" in reply, before being enveloped in tight furred arms as the lucario gave him a huge hug.

Patting him fondly on the back, Chris leant down to whisper in his ear, "I'm glad you're OK, Skyy, but we have company..." At this, the pokemon released him with a start, to stare wide eyed at the newcomers behind him.

"Who..?" he stuttered, trailing off as the uniform on the human finally registered with his still-fuzzy mind.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris steadied him again with one hand, and indicated the two. "This is Ranger Scott from Star City, and Storm here is his partner. They are here asking about a huge psychic incident a few days ago, and wanted to talk to us about it"

Regarding the pair before accepting the human's outstretched hand, he stood mute as his own was shook, until Chris had him sit on the bed to stop him wavering.

"Uuh, yeah." he said, before giving Chris a loaded look which he returned warningly.

Dropping to the bed beside his friend, he threw a comforting arm over the lucario's shoulder, and began their tale. "Well, it started like this..."

_

Half an hour later, as the story wound to a close, the two rangers regarded the pair silently, before the typhlosion turned to his partner, and said "Shit, hey?"

Giving the pokemon a dirty look which was returned with a sarcastic grin, Scott considered the pair sitting together on the bed, deciding on how to proceed. After a few minutes deliberation, he took the direct approach, and said to the pair "OK, given this gels with what we already know, I can only conclude you're telling the truth. Perhaps not all of it, but we'll let that lie for now. The real question is; what do you want to do now? Obviously you're missed at home, and I'd prefer not having your people arrive here suddenly unannounced looking for you. Do we take the direct approach, and send you home first?"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris considered, until he heard Skyy give a sigh. Turning to his friend, he noted the somewhat dejected look on his face. Jabbing the lucario with an elbow, he whispered "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere without you."

As the blue and black ears perked up, he turned back to the Rangers with a wry grin.

"I don't care what happens at this point, as long as Skyy is comfortable with it. However, knowing my folks, they'd have the National Guard out looking for me by now. They won't stop searching until they either find me, or what remains of me. Plus, I don't particularly enjoy knowing they'll be panicking for no reason. So, I'd like to go home...at least for a while... before I think about returning here. Can this be done?"

Scott looked at his partner, and the typhlosion shrugged. "Don't ask me!" said the pokemon. "I reckon we should go with them."

The human ranger regarded the pokemon with a raised eyebrow. "You're not serious!" he said again, and scowled as Storm gave him a toothy smile. "Damn straight. I'm overdue a holiday, and this sounds better than that retarded theme park, Pokemon World!"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Scott groaned, rubbing his face with a hand. "You know this is going to cause all sort of shit at HQ, right?", and chuckled at the nasty smirk on the typhlosion's face. "Since when has that ever stopped us?" said Storm, eliciting a grin from his partner.

Finally, with a sigh, he turned back to the silently watching pair and said "Alright. I'll see what I can organise. Until then, I'd like you two to stay here till things are arranged. It shouldn't take too long; a couple of days at most. Hell, we don't even know we can get this portal thing to work again, so don't get too excited. But I'd rather not drag you around with me while I sort this out. Things are going to be crazy enough without that happening!"

Chris chuckled, turning to the silent lucario, and said "Well, what about it?"

Skyy thought for a moment, before replying. "Seriously? Both of us?"

At the nod, the pokemon gave the first real smile of the day. "Damn it, this could be interesting. Count me in."

Scott rose suddenly, gesturing for the typhlosion to lead him from the room. Pausing in the doorway, he said "Remember, keep a low profile till then. There's enough rumours buzzing around out there regarding you two that we don't need any further complications"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris and Skyy nodded, and the ranger gave him a quick salute before closing the door behind him, leaving the pair alone.

Turning to the pokemon, Chris asked "You hungry?" At the hesitant nod, he got up and held a hand out to the lucario, who took the proffered wrist in surprise before being hauled to his feet.

"Well, let's get something before heading to the stadium. I'm keen on seeing how Jasper really runs this place!"

The lucario followed him down the corridor, tail wagging slowly as they returned to the dining area for a belated brunch.

_

The short walk to the pokemon stadium through the hot late morning sun left the pair hot and thirsty. Chris used some of their dwindling funds to buy himself a beer. However, the lucario requested a fruit juice, after the pokemon turned his nose up in distaste at the malty scent from Chris's foaming bottle.

Finding a seat towards the rear of the stadium wasn't difficult, and Chris looked down the long tiers to the arena floor below, somewhat awed at the battle scars marring the solid rock walls of the central arena. Even the ground itself was heavily chewed up, blackened craters and trenches lying haphazardly throughout the field.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

The stadium was relatively empty; only a few scattered spectators were spread throughout the rows of seating. With a capacity of around ten thousand, they had no real trouble keeping their distance from the other younger trainers, and as Chris leaned back with a sigh, with feet propped up on the back rest of the bench in front of him, he gazed upwards at the too-blue foreign sky, wondering what his parents were doing back home. Were they really worried? Or were they still simply waiting for him to return home? Either way, to leave them in the dark as to his wellbeing any longer than necessary was cruel, and Chris loved his folks enough to consider that to be untenable.

Skyy sat with his thin lips wrapped around the straw of his drink, cheeks puffing as he sucked noisily at the chilled contents until Chris turned to him with a grin, causing him to pause self consciously.

"It's not finished till the slurping stops, mate" joked the human, and the pokemon nodded, taking another long, loud pull on the straw.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

After a few minutes staring down into the arena, Chris remembered he still had Skyy's new ball in his pocket. Fumbling with his jeans he managed to drag it out, handing it to the pokemon who looked at it in surprise.

"There! That's yours." said Chris, receiving a doubtful look from the lucario. "I'm not anyone's master, mate. It's your ball, so I leave it up to you what you want to do with it"

Staring down at the ball cupped in his hand, Skyy regarded it seriously as a flood of conflicting emotions crossed his mind. At the forefront was the desire to press the release and escape his "captivity" forever, although his gut feeling was that Chris would never treat him as a prisoner or servant, regardless of what he did. On the other paw, was the wish to keep accompanying the human in his travels; hell, it was the whole reason he'd left home in the first place, and travel with Chris would open up a vast new human area he could explore. Not to mention the opportunity to be the first pokemon to travel to Chris's own home world.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

The moment turned in to long minutes, and Chris left his friend in his silent dilemma, watching him with thoughtful eyes. Finally, Skyy sighed, rolled the ball between his palms slowly, and handed it back to Chris.

"Keep it for me, would you?" he asked his human friend, who stared down at it questioningly.

"You don't want to keep it yourself?" he asked the lucario, who gave him a sudden wry grin, pointing down at his waist. "No pockets." he said, and they both laughed at the ironic situation.

Nodding, Chris shoved it back in his jeans, regarding his friend thoughtfully. "It's still your property, mate" he said seriously, looking into his friends ruby eyes. "Any time you want it, it is here for you, OK?"

As the lucario nodded, they returned to watching a number of humans and pokemon enter the dirt area, taking up positions at opposite ends of the field. Seeing Jasper was amongst them, Chris poked his friend, pointing to the far end where the gym leader was talking to his pokemon animatedly. As Skyy turned his attention to the human, he nodded, leaning back and staring down at the action below.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

As his drink ran out, Chris groaned as he got up from his seat, taking the empty container to the aisle and tossing it into a nearby trash receptacle. As he returned to his seat, he dropped into the hard cushioned padding with a sigh, thinking suddenly of a question he had for Skyy earlier.

"So, what's it like in there?" he asked, pointing to his pocket, and seeing the lucario turn to regard him seriously.

"It's like... It's like nothing. You don't feel anything. You don't sense anything. It's..."

With a shudder, the lucario turned away and stared at the clouds.

"It's like you don't exist in there" he whispered, and began to shake. Seeing his distress, Chris wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drawing the upset pokemon towards him. As the lucario leaned against his side, Chris said "You never have to go back in there if you don't want to, mate", and Skyy gave him a grateful smile in rely, slowly calming from his sudden bout of nerves.

It was clear the training session was about to start when a loud siren shattered the silence. Startled, Chris stared around wildly, before fixating on the two contestants standing at opposite sides of the arena. When Jasper released a huge orange rat, which reminded him nothing more than a steroided up version of the pickle thing that had attacked him in the portal, Chris gaped in stunned amazement as a massive bolt of electricity shot from the creature across the field to strike at the competitors own pokemon, which dived out of the way as the lightning struck the ground where it'd been standing an instant earlier.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Responding with a mouthful of flame which stretched across half the arena, the little orange reptile ran at his assailant, while the rat creature sprinting to avoid him.

The pair exchanged attacks, each more violent than the last, and Chris could feel the earth heave beneath him with every fresh assault. The elemental forces unleashed by the pair almost defied comprehension, and it was only when Skyy burrowed his face into his clothing, visibly upset at observing the pair battling below, that the true awfulness of the situation came home to him.

This was blood sport at its worst, Chris thought, tightening his grip around the shaking lucario. At one point, when the orange rat slipped in the dirt only to be enveloped in fire, he could see it retreat in pain, fur still smouldering where the blast had caught it.

Like gladiators at a death match, the pair exchanged blow after blow, visible exhaustion beginning to show in their slowing reactions, until with one fateful fall, the small lizard lost his step, dropping to the earth where he was again struck by an enormous bolt of electricity.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

This time, however, he didn't get up. Ground smouldering where he lay, the charmander was declared unable to continue, and the match ended with the raichu declared the victor.

Still stunned at the epic spectacle he'd witnessed, Chris watched Jasper recall his pokemon, and turn to wave at the spectators. Less impressive were the actions of the defeated trainer, who approached his pokemon where it lay face down in the arena dirt, standing over the unconscious creature in disgust before landing a savage kick to its midriff.

Cringing as the blow echoed throughout the stadium, Chris's lips tightened as the trainer again kicked his pokemon, grabbing the seat in front of him in fury. When the trainer drew back his leg for a third swing, Chris bolted from his seat, leaving the distressed lucario behind him as he sped down the walkway stairs. Hurtling the railing, he dropped the six feet to the arena floor, crouching in the dirt a moment to regain his balance, before sprinting towards the abusive trainer. With his back to him, the kid was unaware of the furious approach. It wasn't until Chris spun him around and landed a sharp blow across his face, sending him sprawling face down onto the ground, that he registered his presence.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Rolling onto his back in shock, the teenager gasped as Chris shoved a boot on his chest, pressing hard on his sternum as the breath whooshed from his lungs. When the foot lifted, the kid drew in a frantic breath, only to be sent rolling across the dirt as the boot returned, connecting with his side.

When the trainer began sobbing uncontrollably, staring up in fear at his attacker, Chris bent down, grabbing him roughly by the shirt lapels and hauled him to his feet. With the kid at eye level, toes barely scraping the ground, he drew him in close, and whispered furiously "Did that hurt?"

At the frantic, tear filled nodding, Chris dragged him forward till their noses were almost touching, and hissed "Do you want me to do it again?"

Again, when the kid shook his head in the negative, Chris dropped him suddenly, feeling sudden savage satisfaction before he stood, towering over him.

"If you touch that creature again, I'm going to beat the flying fuck out of you, and it'll be your body lying there unconscious in the dirt. Do you understand me clearly?"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

As the kid cowered before him, Chris felt a firm grasp on his shoulders, whirling to confront the angry eyes of the gym leader. Readying himself for a fight, Chris was surprised when Jasper shook his head at him, turning him to the side and giving him a shove, before accosting the young trainer furiously.

"Do you know the reason you lost today, boy? You lost because you have no discipline. You're a slacker, who doesn't deserve the title of trainer. It was clear from the second you released that charmander that your pokemon had no faith in your abilities to guide him, and only became more confused when you opened that idiot mouth of yours to berate him. He lost because you made him lose, not because he was incompetent as a battler. To turn on him in violence, blaming him for your own mistakes was the lowest form of cowardice, and I will NOT accept that sort of behaviour in this gym!"

At the kid's scared look, Jasper threw out an arm with fingers open.

"I want that pokemon's ball, now. As gym leader, I hereby state you have forfeited your right to continue as his trainer, and I'm demanding ownership of him under section 77(c) of the trainer's code. If you wish to dispute my decision, you have the right to take it to Rangers HQ, and a case will be heard at central. However, be advised they take cases of pokemon abuse very seriously, and this incident may result in their revoking your trainer's license permanently."

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

As the kid nodded fearfully, Jasper snatched the ball from his grasp, pointed to the exit, and said "I suggest you leave now, before I get angry".

The kid left, gravel scattering beneath his feet in his hurry to escape.

Jasper watched him go a moment, returning the injured pokemon to its ball with a well practiced flick of his wrist, before rounding on Chris with lips pressed together furiously.

"Just because you witness an incident such as this does not give you the right to react as you did. This is a league facility, and any such matters are to be dealt with via the appropriate channels; in particular, by me. Understood?"

Chris glared at him in turn, refusing to back down further. He nodded his understanding, too angry to speak. It wasn't until he felt a soft arm on his shoulder that he turned around, letting a furious retort die on his lips as he saw Skyy looking at him nervously. With a sigh, the anger drained away, leaving exhaustion in its place.

He turned again to Jasper, and said quietly "If this is pokemon battling, I want no part of it. I'm leaving!"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Turning his back on the scene, he began his march to the arena exit, the concerned lucario in tow. However, he only made it a few paces before he heard his name called. Pausing mid step, he glanced back to observe the tired looking gym leader come up behind him.

"I understand how you feel." said Jasper quietly, rubbing a dirty hand across his forehead, and leaving a dirt trail on his skin. "Truly I do. Things are different here, and I can see how that would affect your opinion of us. But the system does work, and has for generations. With some discipline, that kid might have gone on to bigger and better things. Perhaps even become the sort of trainer whose pokemon welfare means everything to him. Sometimes, all they need is a good kick in the arse to head him straight, but your intervention prevented this happening. Remember that, before you pass judgement on us so quickly in the future, huh?"

Tossing the pokeball in his hand to the surprised Chris, a wry grin crossed the gym leader's face before he continued. "For someone who is so keen on avoiding owning pokemon, you're doing a good job collecting them. Since you involved yourself with the problem, it's only fair you deal with it. Consider him your responsibility from now on."

With that, Jasper gave him a quick salute, and jogged back to the far end of the arena, where his pokemon stood waiting patiently for him. Chris stared down at the ball in his hand, mind numb as the adrenalin rush vanished, until Skyy rested a hand on his arm again.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

"I think we need to get him in the regenerator, Chris" the lucario said quietly, and followed the human silently as he made his slow way back to the pokemon centre.

 **Chapter 7: Prepare for trouble...**

"Trainer's Card and pokeball" said Nurse Joy snidely, giving him a prim look as she reached over the counter towards him. Really not in the mood for her attitude, Chris handed the items over with a nod, watching as his card was scanned and the ball bar-coded with a small sticker. Dropped into a vacuum tube near the reception desk, it shot up the clear pipe before being whisked away through the ceiling to the rejuvenator room.

"The charmander has now been registered to your trainer's account. You can pick it up any time after 8am tomorrow morning" she said. Chris nodded again, forced smile on his face as he thanked her for her kind assistance. The confused look he received in reply as they turned from the desk was almost worth the effort in keeping his mouth shut. 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

They returned to their room, where Chris dropped heavily to the bed with a groan. Skyy perched himself on the end of the bed, staring down at the human with an enigmatic look. When Chris glanced up at him, wry grin crossing his face, the lucario leaned back against the foot of the bed frame, quietly stating "And that makes three."

Chris snorted in sudden amusement and sat up against the bed head, eyeing his friend dryly.

"This whole "not being a trainer for any reason" thing isn't working out very well, huh?"

Gaining a chuckle in return, Skyy replied "Umm, no. Not really. But at least that douche bag doesn't own him anymore. That has to be worth it?"

Chris considered Skyy's response, running through the implications in his head. At the least, the advantage of being a trainer seemed to include free food and board for him and his friends. Sort of like welfare with benefits, he thought to himself wryly. Not that he planned on being here indefinitely, but it seemed to beat the alternative of starving for a living. 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Turning back to the lucario, who had closed his eyes after dropping to lie across the end of the bed, Chris asked him "So, what do you want to do this afternoon? We're stuck here until ranger Scott gets back to us, and I've had my fill of that arena. Shall we sight-see?"

Skyy kept his eyes closed as he nodded. "Sure, why not. This place has to have something going for it, with the size of the gym here."

After vacating the centre, they headed downtown, looking through the windows and occasionally going into the different shops they passed. Chris was surprised at the number of stores allowing pokemon inside, considering his own world's feeling towards taking animals anywhere. But then again, pokemon weren't exactly animals.

Skyy found the human world fascinating. It seemed that if it could be thought of, then it existed somewhere in this place. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he'd be able to travel so openly around humans, despite their constant fascination with him; an obsession that was quickly becoming irritating. One would think they'd never seen a lucario before, although admittedly to be fair, lucario were a rarity in this region. Being stopped every few paces by hyperactive human children was bad enough, but the seemingly never ending requests to 'battle" had lost its amusement quite some time earlier. In the end, a simple "Piss off, kid!" seemed to suffice, although the glares directed at him by some of the subsequently offended parents were a bit unpleasant.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

When one matronly heifer accosted Chris about his pokemon's bad attitude, he gave her a glare, saying "Well, if you're ill-mannered offspring had taken the hint, perhaps he wouldn't have gotten irritated. But since you're now annoying me in the same vein, why don't you piss off yourself?" As she stormed off in a huff, Chris turned to the grateful lucario, saying with a groan "Damn, there's no reasoning with these crazy people!" All Skyy could do was chuckle in agreement.

Walking down the main road eating the ice-cream Chris had bought was the highlight of their day, and they stopped in a large, shaded park to enjoy the treat. Lying back on a timber bench resting underneath a large statue of some obscure historic trainer, who stood in perpetuum with a look of grim determination on his bronzed features, they sighed simultaneously as they both relaxed, enjoying the play of wind ruffling the waters of the small lake before them, and cooling the muggy afternoon heat.

Chris let out a yawn, stretching mightily in the dappled sunlight while staring vacantly into the distance. Sky polished off the last of his ice cream, long tongue licking all traces of the delicious goodness from his muzzle, before joining his friend in daydreaming.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Top of Form

When the scurrying kids and watchful parents began to leave, the lengthening shadows revealed the day's progression into late afternoon. Chris turned to Skyy and asked him the thing he'd been wondering all day.

"Are you happy, Skyy?" he said, almost plaintively, turning his head to watch the lucario's reaction.

Skyy nodded absently, staring at the drifting clouds while his thoughts wandered with them.

"Yeah, I am" he sighed, blinking to gather his thoughts. "Given what was my fate a few days ago, it's a total turnaround. So, yeah..."

Chris pondered this, and continued. "What do you want to do from here, then?"

Skyy sat up with a start, looking at the human with surprise. "I'm still going with you, aren't I?" he said almost worriedly, and as Chris nodded, he relaxed in relief.

"Uh huh" said the human, and turned back to watching a small toy sailboat cross the lake, excited kids hurrying around the bank to follow it. "I'd hope you were. You're the coolest thing to come into my life...well...forever, really."

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Skyy looked at him in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

Nodding, Chris said "Yep. Really."

The pair returned to watching the slowly departing afternoon, as they shared each other's company in the fading light.

_

Returning to the centre under the dim glow of the street lights overhead, they began to hurry as the previously star filled sky rapidly gave way to darker clouds, heavy with the risk of rain. As the evening fully descended, the friendly atmosphere of the place became somewhat jaded, with the empty doorways and alleyways staring outwards from the building facades feeling somewhat ominous in the dim light.

Chris gave Sky a nudge, pointing up at the threatening sky, and the pair began running up the long slope leading to the pokemon centre. By the time they'd made it half way up the hill, Chris was puffing heavily, halting his dash and putting out a hand to lean against a nearby wall to catch his breath.

Skyy rested with his friend, although the lucario was a long way from feeling tired, the stamina of his kind far outweighing that of the human. As the first heavy drops of rain began to fall, shattering on the sidewalk and wetting their shoulders and heads, Chris waved off his friends helping hand, ready to resume their sprint. He had no chance to start, however, before being stopped by two garishly dressed characters that sprang out at them from a nearby porch-covered walkway. With the pair blocking their path, hands on hips in a ludicrously stylised pose, Chris turned to Skyy with an incredulous look, before again confronting the two who seemed hell-bent in blocking their way. 

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Taking a step forward, he looked down at the almost-uniform the male was wearing; large red "G" sported proudly on the shirt front, and said to him "Do you mind getting out of the way. It's about to pour, and I'm hungry."

The pair stared at each other, before tilting their heads back, sudden peals of laughter ringing from their throats! "HAHAHA! They think they can escape Team Galaxy that easily?" said the female, pointing to Skyy with a well manicured finger, and shouted "We want your lucario! He's now the property of Team Galaxy. Get in our way at your peril!"

Chris's patience with stupid reached an all time low, so he took two more steps forward, confronting the male, who drew a pokeball at him, waggling it two and fro as he said "Uh huh. We won't take no for an answer!"

Shaking his head at the moron, Chris could only ask "And who the fuck are you clowns supposed to be?"

He would have been better keeping his mouth shut, as the pair stepped back, resuming their pose and shouting in unison "We're Team Galaxy! Prepare for trouble, and make it..." 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Top of Form

But what they were going to make with it was lost, as Chris punched the male firmly in the face, sending him crashing to the ground with a groan, blood pissing from the broken nose held unsteadily in his hands as he stared up at Chris in mute distress. The girl twirled to Chris in shock, throwing out an arm to release a pokemon from its ball, only to press madly on vacant air as Skyy deftly tweaked it from her grasp, before landing a resounding slap on her cheek, sending her tumbling to join her partner.

Chris turned to Skyy, who was absently flipping the ball in his palm, and received a smirk in reply. "How about we run now?" said the lucario, receiving a twitching grin from his friend, before the pair bolted past the two Galaxy clowns, leaving them groaning on the sidewalk in their trail.

By the time the two reached the welcoming doors to the pokemon centre, dripping wet and cold from the drenching rain now pouring down in buckets, they were both laughing so hard that tears were pouring down their faces.

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"D... d... did you see the look on that moron's face when I thumped him?" chortled Chris, wheezing against the door as he tried catching his breath, only to gasp harder as the lucario slapped him across the back, rendered mute in mirth.

As the two dropped to a nearby padded bench while trying to recover, neither noticed the Gym leader approaching, with a wry grin on his face. Squaring off before the two, who were still shaking uncontrollably in mirth, Jasper groaned and said "Do I even want to know?"

Skyy recovered first, tossing him the ball he'd swiped. While still having troubles finding breath, he managed to gasp "We prepared for trouble! Honest!" sending the pair rolling on their backs in hysterics, as the puzzled gym leader looked on in confusion.

_

Jasper had seemingly forgiven their earlier altercation, as he joined the two at dinner. Once they managed to catch their breaths, they recounted the story of their Team Galaxy experience to a smirking gym leader, who roared with laughter as they told him of their adventure. 

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

"Those two are a fucking pain in the arse" he said eventually, cutting into his dinner with a knife and shovelling the food into his mouth. "They seem to spring up wherever they're not wanted. With Team Galaxy effectively defunct, following the raids on their headquarters by the Rangers last year, all these freelance morons seem to be doing is annoying the shit out of everyone. Perhaps next time they'll try irritating someone in a different area for a change?"

Chris grinned through a mouthful of salad and mumbled, spraying bits of lettuce across the table. "When they recover, anyway" he spluttered, choking for a moment on the food in his mouth. After a quick whack on the back by the lucario, who sat smirking over his own meal, Chris continued. "What were they thinking? Did they really believe I was just going to hand over Skyy's ball, on their say so?"

Jasper rolled his eyes heavenwards, polishing the last of his tofu steak with gusto. "Well, they probably look pretty scary if you're a twelve year old kid newly into training. Most people just ignore them." 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Nodding, Chris turned to his desert, dragging the plate piled high with pastries and ice cream towards him. As he began on destroying the towering mound of sweetness, he glanced towards Jasper, and began "Umm, about earlier today? I'm sorry about that. I let my temper get the better of me."

Jasper shook his head, holding up a palm to forestall any further apology. "Dude, don't worry about it. If that's the worst I get thrown at me as gym leader, I'd be lucky. As I said, I understand, but hope you make some allowances in the future. But forget it...water under the bridge and all that shit."

Skyy burped loudly, throwing a hand over his muzzle as he stared, shocked, at the two humans. "Sorry!" he burped again as more gas escaped him, as he sat back looking mortified at his rudeness.

Chris chuckled, and said "Well, Shrek always said its better out than in", but ended up rolling his eyes when he was given confused looks from the pair in reply.

Once dinner was over, the two humans sat back with brewed coffee, while Skyy slurped away at another fruit juice. Some subtle jibing at the lucario's lack of caffeine addiction were primly ignored by the pokemon, to the amusement of his friends.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

As they retreated to the trainers lounge, Chris asked Jasper "So, how many pokemon do you have? I saw a few of them this morning, but couldn't pick one from the other"

Ticking off his fingers, Jasper replied. Well, I have my Raichu, Sparky, whom you saw fight earlier today. Also a blastoise, jolteon, arcanine, mismagius and a luxray.

Skyy smirked at the human. "You called your raichu "Sparky"?"

Jasper held up his hands in defeat, as the two friends began laughing. "Hey! She was happy with it, and I was only fourteen when I got her! She didn't seem to mind it!"

The lucario gave him a smirk. "I'm surprised you didn't call your blastoise "Squirty" too", and received a one finger salute in reply.

Chris spoke up "Is six the limit, or something?" and received a nod of confirmation.

"It is if you plan on competing in the league. The idea is to keep a variety of different types with you; electricity, water, ghost, plant, and the like; so you're prepared for most eventualities. Since this gym is biased towards electrical types, my crew tends to follow that trend"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Clicking his fingers suddenly, Jasper continued "Crap! Now I remember! What are we going to do with this one?" Fishing a pokeball from his pocket, he dropped it on the table. "I can't keep it, and I'd rather not put it into storage, since that's not fair for the pokemon. If I release it, then it might get in trouble, if it's not used to being free."

Chris stared down at the odd coloured ball, which Skyy had given a tentative sniff. When he caught Jasper eyeing him suggestively, he threw up his hands. "Oh no! Not another one!"

At the gym leader's chuckle, he scowled at Jasper. "Look! I don't like this as is, and I already have two foisted on me!" Wincing at a punch in the side by Skyy, who threw him a glare, he said "Yeah, that didn't come out right, I admit. But you know my feelings on this!"

Jasper shrugged, and said "Well, it's you or the storage system. At least you can probably give it a good home"

Chris spluttered "But what the fuck do I do with them when I do go home; my REAL home, I mean! Skyy's free to do as he chooses, but if I end up adopting every stray pokemon here, I'm gonna be in a pile of shit when I do get back to my world!"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Eyeing the pokeball again, he grimaced. "Shit. I don't have much choice in this, do I?" and received a wry shake of the head from the gym leader.

"Of course you do. No one is forcing this on you."

With a sigh, Chris leaned back in his place, and groaned again. "So, what is in there?"

Jasper shrugged. "No idea, dude. Haven't wanted to open it, since it's not linked to a local trainer. Plus, it came up as unknown on the main system"

"Is that normal? I mean, could it be dangerous?" asked Chris, and received a shrug in reply.

"It's unlikely those morons would have anything that useful on them. They don't seem capable enough to have captured something all that dangerous"

Chris considered the options, turning to Skyy and asking "Well?"

Looking at the ball, the lucario replied "Well what? I don't like those balls either, but I like the idea of leaving someone locked in storage even less. I think you should take it!"

Chris sighed, reaching towards the ball uncertainly. "So what do we do now?"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Top of Form

Jasper chuckled, picking it up and tossing it towards him, as he caught it with a fumble. "Nothing. I transferred it to you before dinner, after you gave it to me". At Chris's incredulous look, Jasper chuckled. "Oh, come on! Give me a break! Was there any doubt you'd take it?"

At the lucario's laugh, Chris mumbled "Bastard!", and the gym leader grinned at his reply.

Looking down at his latest acquisition, he rolled it between his fingers, admiring the gold and black colouration of the thing.

"So why has it been painted this weird colour scheme?" he asked the gym leader, who shrugged his shoulders, and replied "Dunno. My best guess is someone customised it, which is a pretty common thing to do in the bigger cities. Helps you identify which ball is which, although most experienced trainers soon work out other systems for determining that."

Staring at the ball intently, he continued "I'd imagine those Galaxy tossers stole it from some rich kid somewhere, and kept it for themselves. But that's just a guess."

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris nodded absently, the ball twirling idly between his fingers, before he shrugged, dropping it into his shirt pocket as the conversation turned to different subjects.

_

Later that evening, as the lounge matron gave Jasper a dirty look, he glanced at his watch and jumped up with a start.

"Shit! Look at the time! I have a 6am start tomorrow and it's after midnight. I'm off, gents!"

However, before he departed, he handed Chris a belt and a small cardboard box, with a pokeball embossed on the otherwise blank white cover.

"Before I forget again, these are for you. Didn't get a chance to hand them over this morning, with training and all, but they come with the trainer's application. Enjoy!"

With that, he wished the pair a good night, and headed out the door towards the accommodation wing at a run.

Evicted themselves as the cleaner waved a broom at them threateningly, Chris held up his hands in defeat, chuckling as the pair left the lounge with a wave of bristles. When Skyy made for the trainer's dorms, Chris touched his shoulder, pointing to the exit and said quietly "I need some air first, mate. Let's head outside a couple of minutes?" 

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

As the lucario nodded, they pushed through the glass double doors to take a seat in a small sheltered alcove off the entry, watching the rain pour down past the building eves before them.

The cardboard box yielded a large silver bracelet, with a touch screen monitor on the front. Pressing it dubiously, the pair watched as a logon screen flashed up briefly, followed by a page identifying the unit as his property, and giving the Star City gym as his current address. When the main menu came on, showing various icons on the screen, he touched one shaped like a pokeball with a large question mark in front of it, and nearly dropped it in surprise as a blue horizontal laser beam projected out the front of it, scanning the startled lucario, before a computerised voice stated clearly:

"Lucario. The aura pokemon. Health 100%. Stamina 100%. This pokemon has been captured"

Grinning at Skyy where he stood regarding the unit dryly, Chris considered it for a moment before plucking the black and gold ball from the belt clip and running it before the machine. However, this time, pressing the button resulted in a pause, as the scan repeated several passes. Eventually, the screen flashed with a large question mark, and the voice said: 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Top of Form

"Unknown pokemon; not registered in database. Warning: it is unknown whether this pokemon may be dangerous to the user. Proceed with caution!"

Giving Skyy a raised eyebrow, the lucario shrugged in return, as Chris wrapped the pokedex around his left wrist where it clipped on snugly. He regarded the unit, which had popped up a clock screensaver reading 12:23 am. Damn, it was late, he thought, and really time for bed!

With a sigh, Chris ran his fingers over the belt in his lap, feeling the icy coldness of the balls where they sat secured in their clips. With a flick of his finger, he let the new ball again drop into his palm, handing it to the lucario and asked "Any idea what's in there?"

Skyy sniffed the device doubtfully, muzzle wrinkling as he tried identifying the scent of the creature within. "No idea, actually. It smells kinda weird." Giving Chris a grin, he continued "Not as weird as you do, but pretty damn weird nonetheless".

As Chris leaned over to give him a playful punch on the arm, Skyy ducked to the side with a chuckle, reaching out to hand Chris back the anonymous ball, which he regarded intently.

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

After a moment, he asked "Well, do we open it?", but the lucario only shrugged again, a doubtful look on his face.

"If it's dangerous, perhaps we should wait for Jasper to be around?" he said, regarding the ball dubiously. Chris considered the wise nature of the suggestion, but decided to continue, holding out the ball with his finger poised on the button.

"Hell, what's the chance those two morons had something truly dangerous in there?" he smirked, deftly triggering the release mechanism, and watching as the red light sprung from the ball. Then he took a nervous step back, then another, as the light continued to expand, larger and larger, before a deafening roar erupted from the enormous mass of irate fur, fang and claws now towering over them.

It turned out, the chance was a lot more likely than the pair could have realised!

 **Chapter 8: Legendary.**

For an eternity, Raikou sensed only darkness; an emptiness that stretched beyond his senses. For a time, he raged at the nothing, fury at his capture sending bolt after bolt of lightning outward into the ether, trying to force open his prison, only to sense them vanishing into the void surrounding him.

As he finally came to realise there was no escape, a dark, defeatist mood enveloped him. His attack stopped and he simply floated listlessly through the nothingness for what seemed an eternity.

For a while, he thought he'd go mad, simply as something to do to pass the timeless state between what was, and what was not.  
Perhaps he did in the end, as he increasingly found large periods of his imprisonment escaped his recall. But one thing was most certain; he remembered his capture in stark, vivid detail. 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

It was the stupidity of his actions that hurt the most; the ridiculous nature of the progression of increasingly improbable events burned at his memory, resulting in those two human idiots managing to trap him! When the panicked call of the jolteon reached his sensitive ears, his entire being burned in rage at the thought of the danger the electric-type was in. Had he stepped back, even for a moment, and considered the situation, instead of blundering into the building in fury, he'd have realised something was oddly amiss.

But it was in his very nature to act first, think second, and he raged at himself, swearing to never again let his actions dominate thought.

That's assuming he ever had another chance...  
Another chance...  
Another...

Help... Help me...

In his more cognitive moments, he thought desperately on what he'd do to his captors, once he was released.  
He'd rend them, and tear them, and make them pay!  
Make them pay for keeping him locked up in this nothingness, so very long!  
So very, very long...

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Help me...

Time passed in the timeless void. How much, he couldn't tell.  
But it passed anyway. He couldn't stop it.  
The torment went on and on and on and on...  
And on and on...

Till...  
A light.  
A bright light!  
Red and bright, piercing the darkness of the void, like a beacon of hope...  
Of release...  
A light...  
Raikou hoped, as he had never hoped before.  
Freedom?  
Freedom from this prison of the mind and soul...  
Release...  
YES!

The real world reappeared, heavy rain pelting down on him; the sweet, succulent scent of fresh storm-clouds and ozone; the feeling of the soft lawn beneath his paws, claws digging deep in the lush soil beneath.

For a brief moment, he allowed his senses to reel in ecstatic joy at the sensations around him; sensations he'd feared he would never feel again.  
Then the scent hit him; human.  
Before him.  
FURY!

Opening his eyes, he stared down at the shell-shocked pink-skin gazing up at him in open mouthed dismay. Ball still clutched in one hand, he beheld Raikou as a messenger from hell; as if the end of the world had descended, and Armageddon had arrived.  
In that, for him perhaps, he was not so far from the truth.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Screaming roar tearing from his throat, Raikou lunged forward with a paw, pinning the filthy human against the side of the building behind it, claws pressed into its flesh as it struggled to breathe; to escape his clutches.  
Leaning forward, he brought his face to its own, guttural growl rumbling through the ground below as he drank deeply of its scent, ready to end its miserable existence, as it had tried to end his.

But...  
But something was wrong.  
This was not his captor; his tormentor.  
This one smelled...different.  
Alien.

The split second he paused was all it took; he shook as a massive blast of aura energy impacted his side, sending him tumbling to the ground nearby. Dripping mud and filth, he climbed to his feet unsteadily, turning to slowly stare at the insolent creature that had attacked him. A lucario, one hand reaching down to help the shaking, bleeding human to its feet; the other wielding a coalesced mass of pulsing aura sphere in a wavering hand, shielding them both from him.

Raikou crouched to attack, ready to spring and rend and tear at his attackers.  
Ready to dismember and tear and rend and tear and...  
Wait? Something was wrong here...

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

He paused again, allowing the growl to die off, even as the rain steamed into mist as it struck the energy crackling around his form. The fury darkening his vision subsided, red tinge of anger bleaching away from his sight as the unlikely pair before him waited for his next attack, pokemon protecting the human in snarling defiance.

The moment stretched on, until the aura ball spluttered in the lucario's palm. As it gutted out, only the lights from the nearby building illuminated the trio, as they stood in silent, mutual regard.

"You..." Raikou started, before pausing, long unused speech rusty in his mouth. "You are not them!"

Chris coughed harshly, chest burning from the force of the impact with the creature looming before them. Spitting onto the concrete, he winced as he felt the claw rakes pooling blood through his shredded shirt, dripping to dissolve into the puddle of water at his feet. He straightened, but gasped as the wounds spread, so that only the support from Skyy kept him standing.

Finally, as the pain subsided somewhat, he stared at the massive tiger-like creature poised before him, no longer afraid as the adrenalin tearing through his system finally kicked in.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Mate, I don't know who you're after, but I almost pity them. But no, I'm not them, whoever they are."

Raikou regarded the human with suspicion. "You hold the ball" he growled, sparks of energy again rippling across his form. "Where are they?"

As Skyy guided Chris onto the bench where he slumped in pain, he lifted his head to again stare at the massive creature.

"Look, crazy face! I don't know who the fuck you're talking about! We only took your ball from that Team Galaxy bitch... Oh, shit! They captured you?"

Hissing, Raikou moved forward, pausing as the lucario stepped in front of his partner, flickering blue lights showing his readiness to protect him from the legendary.

"Where are they? I will tear and rip and..."

Interrupting the creatures raving, Chris coughed again, and said "Yeah, I got it. Rip and tear and shit! Well, I have news for you, fella! We dealt with them earlier today, already. One has a smashed up face, and the other a cheek full of hurt."

Raikou pondered this, as the lucario leaned forward to hiss frantically into his partners ear "Chris! We have to get out of here! Do you know who that is?"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris shrugged, and said "Don't give a fuck. I want to know why he attacked me without provocation. I did nothing to him!"

Raikou raised red eyes to regard the human almost curiously, before again stepping towards the pair. The lucario tensed, but paused as a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him from interfering. Skyy turned a pleading, desperate look at his friend, but Chris shook his head, instead allowing the massive creature to lean forward, face only inches from his own as he stared into its eyes without fear.

The breath of the massive pokemon ruffled his hair as it whispered "Free me!"

Regarding the eyes before him, Chris was startled to discover what he least expected; fear, pain, desperation, a terrible loneliness; all of these shone through that daunting gaze, burning with the awful experience the creature had endured. The knowledge brought understanding, and sudden empathy.

So he nodded.  
"Alright."

Blinking at the sudden capitulation, Raikou stepped back, dropping to his haunches as the lucario warily plucked the pokeball from the ground where it lay, still open and filling with muddy water. As Skyy flicked it clean before passing it to the human, Raikou watched cautiously as the ball was snapped shut, ready to spring if an attempt was made to recapture him. Instead, the human simply turned it over, then again, and again... rolling it around his palm as he stared closely at the object of Raikou's torment.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Umm..." he stuttered, at a loss for words with his findings...

"What?" hissed the legendary, leaning forward again to peer at the source of his pain.

Looking at the lucario in concern, he passed his partner the ball, who examined it closely himself, before turning worried eyes on the human.

"There's no permanent release button!" said Skyy, eyeing Raikou in fear.

The legendary paused, gauging their reaction to the news. It was clear they were telling the truth; he could read their startled reactions like an open book.  
He was trapped; trapped in the ball.  
Trapped...

Crouched into the mud, a low keening sprang from his throat, as the legendaries mind swarmed with blackness, concussion waves of pain enveloping his being, until a light in the darkness drew him from his despair.  
A gentle hand, resting on his neck, whispering soft words of comfort.

Chris stood next to the massive creature, rocking unsteadily on his feet. Skyy supported him as he wavered, but the hand resting on Raikou's neck didn't falter, as the creature finally dropped into silence.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

As long moments passed, Chris stroked the coarse fur, and said softly "I think we should go inside".

With Skyy's support, the trio made their way into the building, Raikou following the pair in despair.

_

"You have to get rid of him!" Jasper hissed, grabbing Chris and eliciting a wince of pain as he was roughly dragged from the main reception to an adjoining room.

"Mate! Bleeding here!" he spluttered, and the Gym Leader dropped his arm guiltily.

"Sorry! Sorry! I forgot! Look! This is insane! He can't stay here! Release him, for fucks sake!

Chris gave the frantic gym leader a glare, before passing the gold and black ball at him.

"Tell me how, and I'm happy to oblige! There's no fucking release button on that thing!"

Examining the ball quickly, Jasper groaned, slumping into a seat next to Chris, desperation written across his face.

"What were those fucking imbeciles thinking?" he spat, passing the ball back to Chris and leaning to stare at the ceiling. "Didn't they know how much fucking shit this would cause?"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris looked at him, a wry grin crossing his face. "Well, you did say they were morons, mate" he said, staring out through the room's glass doors to where the massive pokemon squatted, the lucario standing beside him awkwardly. Throwing Chris a worried glance through the intervening space, Skyy watched as his friend conferred with Jasper in hushed tones, their conversation inaudible at this distance even to his excellent hearing.

Turning back to the legendary, he watched it breathing heavily, a quiet keening echoing through the room.

Stiffening his spine, the lucario bent down before it, and said "It could be worse, you know."

As the keening continued, Skyy reached out a hand to its cheek, pressing warm fingers through the dense fur, until he could feel its pulse crashing through the arteries beneath.

"I'm serious", he said quietly. "This is not as bad as you think."

The rumbling voice spoke, muffled from his position on the floor.

"I am a prisoner. I am not free. I am... nothing!"

Frown crossing his brow, Skyy dropped to the floor, sitting with crossed knees before the massive head.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Do I look like a prisoner?" he demanded of the legendary, which rolled a pain filled eye to regard him. When Raikou failed to reply, Skyy leaned down, bringing himself nose to nose with the creature. "I said, do I look like I'm nothing?"

The red eyes closed, as Raikou responded. "You are not free!"

Skyy slapped the neck hard, causing the huge head to lift and hiss at the mistreatment.

"I am as free as I chose to be. This human is not like the others. He saved my life, at mortal risk to his own, and offered me my freedom. No, I am not nothing! I choose to be here! He is my friend, and I am his! I know him...if it is freedom you want, he will not stop till you receive it! You have my word!"

Raikou considered this, turning his gaze to regard the two humans in the other room. Unlike the lucario, he had no troubles hearing their conversation, which while enlightening, also provided him with more than ample food for thought.

Jasper groaned again. "Shit, what do we do with him? He'll cause panic in the centre, if people see him! He's a fucking legendary beast!"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris looked at the worried trainer, and shrugged. "As I have no idea what that is, I'll pretend to be impressed. C'est la vie! Legendary or not, he's in some real pain, and needs help. He's here, and will be till we can free him. Then he's gone as he chooses. So, we need to work on that, huh?"

Jasper rolled his eyes, slapping his forehead with a palm as he considered the options. Finally, standing stiffly, he helped Chris to his feet, before the pair returned to the main reception area where the two pokemon waited.

Staring down at the crouching legendary, who returned his gaze intently, Jasper said with a sigh "I'm sorry, Raikou. I have no idea how to free you either. This is not a normal ball that has trapped you. Hell, I doubt if a normal ball could even have trapped you! This is a master ball, and I have no idea how to permanently release you. But Chris is right; we will do everything we can to release you from it. I don't know how long it will take, but I'll have everyone I know working on it, too. Until then, all I can suggest is that you stay with Chris and Skyy, and keep a low profile. Last thing we need is every idiot hurrying here to see the pet legendary"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

A deep growl escaped the pokemon, as he lifted his head to regard the gym leader. "I am no-one's pet!" he demanded, and received a tired nod in reply.

"Yeah, I know. But still... low profile, alright?"

As the huge head nodded slowly, Jasper turned to Chris and said "We'd better take a look at you too. Those wounds look nasty. Skyy, take Raikou to your room, if you can get him in there. Hopefully, we won't be long"

As the massive pokemon followed the smaller down the corridor, skinny star-tipped held tail low in defeat, Jasper turned to Chris and said dryly. "Life was so normal here before you turned up. We only ever had one life-threatening, world ending chaos event in any week. Remind me to punch you hard when you recover."

Chris grinned, wincing as his chest pained him. "Well, there is a threat where I come from; May you live in interesting times. I just wished I'd known how interesting they'd be before I started".

The gym leader nodded as he led Chris to the infirmary, to bind and clean his wounds.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

As the last of the bandages were tightened, Chris asked the gym leader what all the fuss had been about. "Sure, he's a big one, but I've seen others at least his size since getting here, and they don't send everyone shitting bricks in fear"

Giving him an incredulous look that quickly turned thoughtful, Jasper said "You really don't know, do you? I mean, yeah, I know you've been here such a short time, but to not know who Raikou is... Shit, where do I start?"

Slipping from the table to grab a coffee at a percolator conveniently brewing nearby, Jasper sighed, passing a mug to Chris while sipping absently at his own, as he slumped, exhausted, into the chair opposite.

"Shit, where do I start? You're asking for a summary of a good chunk of this world's mythology, in a few brief sentences. That always works well."

"Well as the legend goes, long ago there were a pair of legendary bird pokemon; Lugia and Ho-Oh; who lived in Ecruteak City atop tall towers in the city outskirts. However, when the Brass Tower, the home of Lugia, was struck by lightning, it burned to the ground and they both flew away."

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Raikou, Entei, and Suicune were later found in the basement of the Burned Tower. They were called legendary beasts, as their features appeared to be based on many different creatures both real and mythical. They had been trapped in the Brass Tower when it was struck by the lightning and burned to the ground, dying in the flames. The trio were revived by the power of Ho-Oh, and now roam across the land. No one knows whether the three were already a Suicune, Raikou, and Entei when they died, or whether they were simply three non-legendary Pokémon, and Ho-Oh reincarnated them as the first legendary beasts."

Jasper paused, considering his next words carefully.

"Of the three, Raikou is said to represent the lightning strike which ignited the fire that consumed the Brass Tower; Suicune the rains that quenched the flames; and Entei, the flames themselves."

"Raikou is more powerful than any other Electric-type Pokémon alive now, because those billowing thunderclouds on his back store energy, allowing him to perform powerful attacks, such as Thunder, more quickly and efficiently than regular Electric Pokémon could dream of. He's sort of fully charged all the time, so to speak. That makes him pretty damned dangerous!"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Putting it simply, he's a serious force of nature that you'd have to be fucking insane to mess with! Then again, Team Galaxy cronies have never been all that well endowed in the sanity department."

Chris considered the story dubiously, and asked "So, you're saying this is the same Raikou from the legend? How old would that make him?"

Jasper shrugged, and said "Dunno, mate. Given he's technically under your control, perhaps you can ask him yourself, while I wait in the next building for the answer?"

Chris gave him a dry look. "Yeah, I'll risk pissing off the huge sabre-toothed cat monster who wanted to kill me earlier. That'd be a Team Galaxy moment, for sure!", and Jasper gave a brief bark of laugher in reply.

_

When Chris returned to his room, he was met at the door by a worried Skyy, who shook his head as the human gave him a questioning look. Passing the lucario, Chris hit a wall of fur taking up a third of the room; Raikou's back to him as the mountain of flesh rose and fell with his breathing.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Stepping quietly to his side, Chris rested his hand gently on its flank, receiving only a momentary pause in its breathing as acknowledgement of his presence. Chris sighed, smoothing the ruffled fur absently, and spoke quietly "Raikou, I understand now why you're so upset with us. If the situation was reversed, I'd be even more pissed. In hindsight, you've shown a lot more restraint than I would have done. But I promise you... I swear to you, Raikou, that I will find a way to free you. It might take a while, but I will do it. OK?"

Chris waited for a response, but when none was forthcoming, he sighed, patting the huge flank softly, before turning off the room lights, leaving the lonely pokemon to sleep in the light streaming through the open window. Returning to his bed, Chris stripped off his clothing and slipping beneath the sheets, pulling them tightly about him. When Skyy dropped in besides him, he wrapped his arms around the surprised lucario, his face pressed into the blue fur of his back, where it rested warmly against him.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Sleep was a long time coming, but as he finally nodded off, he knew this promise was the most important one of his life.

With that, he swore to ensure it was kept.

_

Woken by the stirring of the lucario beside him, Chris rubbed bleary eyes as Skyy turned to him with a smile teasing his muzzle.

"Good morning, pillow" said the lucario with a grin, and Chris smiled back, stretching as he worked the kinks from his aching muscles. The cuts on his chest still hurt like a bitch, but they didn't seem to have gotten any worse, as his tentative fingers probed the bandages.

Raikou hadn't moved during the night, so getting up with a groan, he slipped from Skyy's side and approached the legendary.

"Hey?" he said quietly, as the fur stirred before him. "Time to get up, my friend"

Face still towards the wall, the shoulders shrugged, and a deep, low voice whispered "Why?"

Considering the pokemon thoughtfully, Chris suddenly chuckled, causing a stir in the furry bulk, as it rolled over to turn a deep, dejected eye towards him.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Rubbing his hands together, Chris bent down, nose to nose with the creature, and said "Oh, I saw the breakfast menu yesterday. Today is a special day!"

Stepping back, he rummaged through his pack for fresh clothes, before making a beeline to the shower room. As Raikou slowly stood up to stare at Chris in confusion, the human grinned at him.

"Today is pancake day!"

With that, he closed the door behind him, hopping in the shower.

_

You could have heard a pin drop in the cafeteria that morning.

Not that the place was empty. Hell, there wasn't a free seat in the place anywhere.

Except for the far corner where Chris and his friends sat, which boasted a trainer-free zone covering a twenty foot radius around their table.

Apart from the odd chink as cutlery met porcelain, no conversation broke the silence. Every eye was too busy staring at the hulking shape of Raikou, squatting on his haunches beside the table Chris and Skyy shared, wolfing down berry sauce soaked pancakes with obvious gusto.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

As Chris returned to the serving area, prodding the cafeteria lady with his fork as she stood, dumbstruck, absently stirring the baked beans in their tray as she gaped at the legendary, he gave up gaining her attention as a lost cause, simply helping himself to several more piled plates of pancakes. Heaping the tray high with the yummies, he grabbed a jug of berry sauce, and another filled with warm honey, giving the woman a nod of thanks in return.

She didn't bat an eyelid, seemingly unaware of his presence.

Shrugging, he returned to their table, dumping another stack in front of Raikou, who lifted a berry soaked muzzle to regard him intently. As blue sauce dripped from his whiskers, Chris grinned suddenly, holding out the two jugs to ask the legendary which he wanted.

When Raikou sniffed at the honey curiously, Chris dumped the contents of the container over the stack, and moved back quickly as the pokemon began wolfing them down, a large purring growl escaped his throat.

Chuckling at the sight, he returned to his own breakfast, poking Skyy who sat in amazement watching the rate the legendary made the stack of food vanish. Blinking suddenly, he resumed eating, careful to chew each mouthful thoroughly, avoiding making a mess of his own fur in the process.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

As a shadow crossed their table, the three looked up to see Jasper, tray in hand, grinning down at them. At his raised eyebrow, Skyy shuffled over in his seat, allowing the space for the gym leader to sit down with a groan.

"Late night last night" he said, pouring berry sauce over his breakfast, and grabbing his cutlery to start on it.

"I thought you had a 6am start?" said Chris, to which Jasper shook his head.

"Not anymore. Something big came up, and I cancelled it" he said dryly, receiving a grin from Skyy. At that moment, looking up from his tongue polished plate, Raikou said almost eagerly "More?", so Chris passed over the remainder of his near-full plate, which the legendary attacked greedily.

Jasper leaned forward, and told the trio what he'd discovered. "It seems Team Galaxy has wanted to trap this one for quite a while. Something to do with a big plot they'd hatched, before going belly up last fall. My sources tell me Raikou might have been locked in that ball for as long as two years, possibly more, since it was well before then that he was last sighted by anyone.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Raikou looked up from his meal, scowl crossing his toothy face as he regarded the gym leader intently. "Aye" he rumbled, "It was a long time. Not very enjoyable"

Chris looked at him sharply. "You were conscious in there? I thought... well..." he shrugged helplessly.

Shaking his mammoth head, berry juice splattering across the table from his face, the legendary said "No. I was aware the whole time"

Chris sat back stunned. "But that's monstrous!" he said, as Skyy gave a shudder besides him.

Nodding, Raikou stared at him intently, before cleaning his muzzle with swipes of his paw, licking the blue juices from the fur with long rasps of his tongue.

Staring at him grimly, Jasper considered a moment. "I think we need to contact the Rangers on this. We need to track these idiots all down, and find out what they know, not to mention who else they might have trapped. Also, where the hell had they sourced a master ball from? They're rarer than psyduck teeth!"

Skyy returned to the remains of his breakfast, licking the plate clean before resting it back on the table. "We also have a charmander to collect", he reminded Chris, who slapped his hand to his forehead with a groan.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Crap! I nearly forgot. What time is it?"

Jasper consulted his 'dex. "Just before 9am. I'd imagine he'll be ready by now. Besides, I need to get back to the office, and call the Rangers. I'll keep you informed of what I find out."

Nodding, Chris polished off the last of his coffee, gesturing to the two pokemon to get up and let him pass. "Time we left then, gents" he said, as Skyy jumped up to his side. With Raikou stalking behind them, they met no interference on their way to the reception, where an unusually mute Nurse Joy, eyes wide as she stared at them, passed over the white and red ball with shaking hands.

Rolling his eyes, he turned to Raikou, and said "I think we need some air. It seems you're making the locals a bit nervous".

As the huge beast eyed him solemnly, they left the centre, walking the mile or so down towards the park, past the shopping area they'd visited yesterday. The plan was find a nice quiet area to get some peace and quiet, and release the charmander in privacy.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

On the way, the previous day's onslaught of annoying trainers wanting to battle was nonexistent, and Skyy grinned as he mentioned this to his partner. "I think I must have become suddenly very scary" said the lucario, and jumped as the legendary gave a short, loud cough of amusement. Turning to Raikou, he said "You have a sense of humour? I'm impressed!", only to receive a droll glare in return.

The streets seemed deserted, although Chris caught the occasional frightened glance from nervous shopkeepers and customers, who were doing their best to pretend to not exist as the trio passed. While the ice cream shop was open, Chris walked right by, telling the lucario that he'd have to wait till later. While Skyy's disappointed look made him chuckle, honesty made him admit to him he doubted he'd have enough money to cover the amount Raikou would eat there, as well.

Passing one shop selling leather goods (where the leather came from, Chris didn't want to know), the human stopped suddenly in thought. Unable to halt his momentum, Raikou ploughed into his back, nearly sending him sprawling, but Chris managed to save himself the fall by grabbing a nearby lamp post in support. As the legendary shook himself off, Chris said to the two pokemon. "Hang a bit! I need to get something here!"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

As Chris ducked into the store, Skyy sat down on a nearby bench, as Raikou squatted on his haunches besides him. Chris was gone over twenty minutes before he finally made his reappearance, huge smile beaming as he held out a paper bag containing the goods he just bought for a surprised Raikou.

Sniffing the parcel cautiously, the legendary said "What is it?" Chris chuckled, fishing his purchase out from the tissue paper inside, and holding out a wide, thick belt, a single heavy duty pokeball holder riveted to the front section, for inspection. Nodding for permission, he strapped Raikou's pokeball in the mount, before wrapping his arms around the massive neck to secure the leather belt firmly. Standing back, he admired his work, and said "There! Your ball is yours now, to look after. No one can take it from you without your permission".

The legendary stared down at his chest inscrutably, right paw cupping the ball in its leather harness, before he dropped to all fours, rubbing his head firmly against the startled human, a loud purr rumbling through the air. As Skyy chuckled at his friend's predicament, Chris pushed the huge pokemon away, saying embarrassingly "Hey! S'okay! It's what friends do, right?"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

The legendary paused, gazing at the human intently. "It was unexpected."

Skyy rolled his eyes, and said "Yeah, well we excel at unexpected. You'd better get used to it"

As Raikou nodded thoughtfully, they resumed their walk to the park, unaware of the pair of skulking figures pursuing them from a distance behind, tracking their movements as they walked into the gardens nearby.

 **Chapter 9: Azil.**

Chris didn't know if it was Raikou's presence that scared everyone off, or the overcast hazy weather which made a stroll through the park untenable. Either way, the place was deserted.

They found their way to a small rotunda, taking shelter under the wide eves of the building just as the heavens opened. Hidden in an out-of-the-way corner of the gardens, it offered the trio some privacy, as well as a haven from the downpour.

While Skyy stared at the pouring rain glumly, picturing the disaster it would make of his fur on the way back if it didn't relent before they left, Raikou didn't seem to care one way or the other. Charging his body, electrical arcs raced across his huge form, sending the water striking him hissing into steam, which hung around him like a hazy cloud. An in-built rain deflector would be very handy, thought the lucario dryly, wishing his aura had a similar effect on the elements.

Chris had his rain coat on, the camo poncho covering him to the knees. While he'd offered it to Skyy before they left, when the lucario refused to wear it on the grounds it looked stupid, he donned it himself.

"Sure you don't want it?" he said to his friend again, tugging on the lightweight plastic firmly, but received a stubborn shake of the head in reply.

Grinning at the lucario's recalcitrant attitude, Chris dropped to a bench, pulling the charmander's ball from his belt clip, and tossed it idly from hand to hand. As Skyy join him he turned to Raikou and said to the big legendary "Umm, don't get me wrong, I don't want you to leave us. But since the rain isn't affecting you, what do you think about slipping off for a few minutes while we release this little guy, and explain what's happening?"

At Raikou's puzzled look, Skyy chuckled, and said "What my human friend here is trying to say so subtly, is the charmander may shit his scales if the first thing he sees after being released is your scary face. Personally, if I was released from a ball expecting to battle, and saw you staring down at me, I'd try getting right back in my ball pronto!"

Raikou considered the request a moment before nodding, heading into the rain and disappearing into the dense brush behind the rotunda. For such a massive creature, Chris was astonished he could move so stealthily when he chose. Then again, being a cat-form had its advantages, after all.

Once he'd gone, Chris checked that Skyy was ready, and activated the button. The pair watched on as the small orange reptile appeared in the beam of red light, battle ready as he stood, tail raised and arm outstretched. When the odd location finally registered, confusion flashed across his face, and he looked around wildly for his trainer.

As he became increasingly upset, Skyy moved forward, talking to the charmander in pokespeak. Hearing the lucario talk in that manner made Chris smirk, but he quickly wiped the grin from his face as the charmander became more stressed, tail flame flaring as he stepped back from the lucario in fear, shaking his head wildly.

Chris stepped forward as the lucario raised placating hands towards the distressed pokemon. Squatting down before it, he brought himself eye to eye, calmly attempting to reassure the little lizard that all was well. When his attempts also failed, he turned to Skyy in concern, as the lucario looked on grimly.

"OK, what's the deal here?" he whispered to his friend, who spoke back quietly "He's worried about his trainer, and thinks he's going to be in trouble. He shouldn't be out of the ball unless he has an errand to do, or it's time to train or battle."

Chris frowned, turning to the charmander, and said "Hey, look. Your trainer was hurting you. The gym leader made him leave. You have been taken from him, and Jasper asked me to look after you. If you want, I can release..."

He got no further, as the pokemon, whose eyes were widening as he shook his head in steadily increasing panic, began darting his eyes around, looking for a path to escape. When Chris reached out to him, he took a swipe at the human, narrowly missing gouging his arm with averted claws.

Holding his palms up placating, Chris sat back on the ground, giving the creature space to move. The charmander, now breathing heavily, pressed back against the wall of the rotunda ready to bolt. Chris sighed, and decided on a different tactic.

"Alright, I understand you're worried. I'll tell you what. If you give me a few minutes to explain to you what has happened, and you still want to go back to your trainer, you'll be free to go, OK?"

The charmander paused, considering his offer with eyes wide. Eventually, he nodded slowly, but didn't relax as Chris filled him in on the situation.

"You remember that you were fighting Jaspers raichu, right?"

When the pokemon nodded, he said "OK, well, you were hit with a final electrical bolt, and knocked out. So, the raichu won the match"

At this the charmander darted his eyes to Skyy, who nodded solemnly, before the little lizard groaned and dropped to his rear on the timber deck, putting his head in his hands. After a few moments, he gave a huge sigh, and looked back at Chris, nodding to continue.

"Now, when you were unconscious, your trainer came over and began hurting you. He kicked you a few times hard, and we had to stop him, OK?"

The charmander's eyes went wide at this, but he didn't seem to think they were fabricating the story to fool him. Chris pursed his lips, and said "I get an impression from your reaction that he's done this before to you?" At that, the charmander again slowly nodded, causing Chris to tighten his lips grimly.

"Alright. So, after we intervened, the gym leader came over and told your trainer he had to surrender you because he was abusing you. Later, he gave your ball to me to look after, and you've been in the regenerator since yesterday. Understand?"

After a moment, the charmander nodded, before breaking into a barrage of pokespeak, arms waving wildly as he tried to make his point to the confused lucario.

Skyy turned to Chris, and told him "This is pretty jumbled up, but from what I gather he's saying, he can't leave his trainer, as if he doesn't win more battles, he can't evolve. He wants to continue battling, and win! He doesn't want to be released, and insists we let him battle"

As the charmander paused, Chris turned a doubtful look at the pokemon, confusion written across his face. The small red creature stood resolute however, and the human sighed, rubbing his forehead with a hand.

"So, you're telling me you like battling? You want to do this? You don't want to be released?"

"CHAR!" said the pokemon, nodding vigorously.

"Crap!" said Chris, turning to Skyy and shrugging his shoulders. "That was unexpected! The last thing I thought he'd want is that! What the fuck do we do now?"

Skyy looked a little bewildered, before turning back to the charmander and asking, this time in English, "Do you have a name?"

"Char!" said the charmander helpfully, nodding again as he pointed to himself.

Chris looked puzzled, until Skyy said "His name is Azil, apparently."

Chris said "You worked that out from what he said?"

Nodding, Skyy replied "Yep. I'm surprised you couldn't", and received a droll grin from his friend.

"Yeah, well I speak English, a bit of German, and even a few words in Idiot, but I didn't understand a thing there. OK, Azil, truth is, I don't go with the whole battling thing. I don't agree with it at all. Life's been pretty fucked up and violent enough with us lately that fighting each other for no reason seems superfluous. However, I'm not going to force you to stay here if you choose otherwise, or get in your way if it's the life you want. So, I make you the offer, if you want to stay with us for a while, I'll work on finding you a new trainer who can help you get where you want. If you want to leave at any time, I'll make sure we help you do so. Fair?"

Azil thought about it, before nodding vigorously. "Char, char cha charmander!" he said, and Chris nodded in agreement.

"Yep. You said it dude", he chuckled, and the charmander smiled toothily.

Pointing to himself, Chris said "Alrighty, you probably gathered my name is Chris. The lucario is Skyy. Now, there's one more member of our group you'll need to meet..."

Looking around, Raikou was nowhere in evidence. With a frown, Chris readied himself to call out for the big legendary, when he was blown off his feet by a powerful jet of water, landing against the railings where he struggled to breathe. Sky jumped upright, looking frantically for the source of the attack, only to be wrapped in the coils of a giant snake pokemon, which constricted tightly around him, causing him to cry out in pain.

Azil jumped at the initial attack, diving over the rotunda railing to land in the muddy garden bed below. Pressed tightly against the timber fretwork, his frantic breathing echoed through his ears as he strove to work out who was responsible for the violence.

As the water blast subsided, Chris drew in air, pulse pounding in his veins as his oxygen-starved lungs clamoured for breath. With his vision clearing, he could just make out two blurred silhouettes entering the rotunda; shapes that became unpleasantly recognisable as they drew closer to him.

"Herro arshole!" slurred the male, words muffled by the heavy bandages wrapped across the middle of his face. The woman simply scowled down at them, both her blackened and normal eyes glaring at the lucario, who struggled in the tight coils next to him. When Chris made to stand, the reptiles face moved before his own, large fangs dripping venom exposed to his view as it hissed warningly at him to stay still.

The male dropped down before him, inching close to glare at him. Chris managed a chuckle, buying time by laughing in the Team Galaxy members face as he retorted "Hey fuck face! Look like someone really fucked your face this time, fuck face!" The blow to his cheek sent stars through his vision, but Chris smirked sarcastically at him regardless.

"That the best you got, pussy?" he sneered, tensing as the fist drew back for another go. However, the arm was grabbed before the blow descended, as the woman confronted her partner angrily.

"Idiot!" she snarled, pulling him back and rousing on him roughly. "If you knock him out, we won't learn where the pokeball is!"

When the guy relented, sending him a glare of hate, Chris sneered at him, praying that Raikou would come back soon enough to intervene in the increasingly ugly incident.

"Yeah, fuck face! Shiner eye there has it right! Mess with me, and you'll never find it"

Glaring at him, the woman instead nodded at the Arbok, which tightened its grip around Skyy, causing him to cry out in pain. The smirk dropped from Chris's face, as she leaned closer, nasty smile crossing her bruised lip to say "I didn't say your pet here wouldn't be hurt, though. We don't need all of you alive. Now, where is the ball?"

Leaning forward to spit in her face, Chris snarled "Hurt him, and you're both fucking dead!", to which she calmly wiped the saliva from her cheek, before striking him a roundhouse that sent him sprawling.

As her colleague objected, telling her to heed her own words, Chris put his tongue to his cheek, checking for loose teeth and said "Damn, if your pussy friend fuck face there could punch like that, he'd lose his world's biggest pussy status! Sure you're a chick?"

When the male snorted in amusement at the quip, the pair began squabbling in earnest. Chris sat back up, taking advantage of their distraction with a smirk returning to his face, while his inner thoughts raced madly.

Raikou! Where are you? We need some help here!

Their fight continued for long moments, the huge snake staring at the two in confusion, unsure how to proceed. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris spotted a tell-tale flicker of red flame behind the railing as Azil stood on tip toes staring through the bars at the confrontation in fear. Seeing his new trainer being attacked in such a violent manner scared him half to death, and he was all set to bolt away. At least until a niggling doubt crept into his mind, halting him in mid step.

He took you away from the bad human; the one that kept hurting you, it whispered.

Shaking his head violently, Azil shuddered, but the voice persisted.

He helped you. Promised to release you.

Was kind to you.

What sort of coward are you to desert him now?

Coward!

Azil shut his eyes tightly, tears leaking past the lids to run down his orange cheeks. It was always the fear that drove him. The fear of losing; of being beaten. Fear of the often terrible wrath of the trainer who owned him.

His old trainer, the whisper reminded him. Not this one!

As his eyes opened, the small lizards hands clenched into fists, claws biting into his palms as a look of absolute resolution crossed his face. Without further thought, he took an almighty leap, vaulting the rotunda railing to face the pair of humans who were hurting his new friends.

As team galaxy stopped their bickering with surprise, turning to face the new threat, the little pokemon took a position before Chris. Shielding him from their view, he took a battle stance, claws at the ready.

"Char!" he said quietly, before curling his fingers several times, beckoning them towards him.

The woman stared at him incredulously, before letting out a bark of laughter. The other male human leaned down towards him, slurred voice saying "And how do you think you'll stop us, little guy?" a smirk creeping past his bandages.

One that turned into a shriek as sharp claws raked across his face, sending him tumbling to the deck spurting blood through the fingers raised to stem the flow.

The woman let out an oath, jumping back past her groaning partner to grab at her pokeball belt, ready to release something to attack him.

The ball of fire from the charmander's mouth that enveloped her was more than effective. She was blown, smoking and burning, over the railing into the wet garden beyond, where she could be heard howling in pain, rolling to extinguish her clothing.

Turning to the now-fearful Arbok, Azil narrowed his eyes as the huge snake released its grip on Skyy, backing away from the injured lucario to retreat into the water logged gardens. Once he'd gone, the charmander nodded, pleased with his success, turning to Chris and reaching out with a paw to see if he was alright.

The blow from behind sent him sprawling, as the jolteon released by the male human sent a powerful bolt of electricity through his system, causing his muscles to spasm in agony. Hitting the timbers hard, he tried to rise, only to be struck by blasts again and again until finally, too stunned to continue, he dropped to the deck in a steaming heap.

The Team Galaxy male rose slowly, hate filling his face as he stared down at the charmander. Blood flowing from his shredded cheek and eye socket dripped gore down his face.

Meantime, his female colleague struggled back up the stairs, skin scorched and blistering, and with most of her facial hair singed off. She released a swift kick at the prone form, sending it flying. As Chris made to intervene, the nearby jolteon hissed, narrowing its eyes at it stared at him balefully

"You little bastard!" the Team Galaxy human spat, "You're fucking dead!"

Drawing a folding knife from his pocket, he released the blade; a loud snick sounding as it locked into place. Swaying as he came forward, he made it almost half the distance to the shuddering charmander, when a deep rumbling growl vibrated through the area. The Team Galaxy pair froze, slowly turning to view the mountain of fury standing behind them which had approached so stealthily.

Raikou shuddered as he stared down at his prior tormentors, rage enveloping his entire being. In a frantic bid to protect his trainer, the jolteon leapt forward, showering Raikou with electrical energy, but the huge legendary barely blinked, shrugging off the attack as inconsequential. With a swipe of his huge paw, he sent the feline pokemon flying. It crashed against the main support post of the building, impacting hard enough to split it crossways as the entire structure shuddered under the onslaught.

Returning to the two humans, he took one menacing step forward, and then another, as the pair retreated in fear. Raikou roared then, a screaming peal of fury, full of the pain and hurt they'd caused him; the air shuddering with the awful sound. When they turned to escape, he rushed forward to loom over them. Spine arched as his fur stood on end with static, a massive charge began building within his frame as he prepared to deal his captors a fatal blow. Within seconds, he was ready to unleash agonising death on his tormentors, only to be stopped by Chris, who rested a hand on the clenched shoulder, saying softly "Don't..."

Rounding on the human, Raikou hissed "Why? Why should I let them live? This filth tormented me; trapped me; hurt me! They don't deserve to live!"

Chris moved his hand to Raikou's cheek, turning the head to stare into his eyes. "Don't do it, because they're filth, and they don't deserve to live. You're not. Don't soil yourself dealing with them."

Raikou stared at him, sensing the understanding there, but still surprised as his anger slowly receded. It seemed like an eternity he paused, but only moments passed before he nodded, dropping his head tiredly to gaze back at his captors with angry eyes.

"I let you live because Chris is my friend, and he asked me to let you live" he hissed at them softly, as they stared into his face tearfully. "But I do not forgive."

Chris rubbed the big neck affectionately, and said "No, no-one expects that. But thank you."

Leaning into the caress for a moment, Raikou nodded again, before turning steely eyes to the pair. "If I see you again, I will kill you. If you bother my friends again, I will kill you. Do you understand?" At their frantic nods, he looked satisfied, and roared "Leave!"

They left. The pair may have been idiots, but they weren't completely stupid.

Perhaps it might have been better if they'd detained the pair for the authorities, but Chris wasn't going to test the benevolence of the huge pokemon any further. Rubbing the densely furred neck, Chris left the legendary after a moment to help a wincing Skyy to his feet. "You OK?" he asked his friend, getting a nod in return.

"Just a bit banged up, but I'll live, as usual" said the lucario dryly.

Chris then turned his attention to Azil, who had sat up and was regarding the legendary with huge eyes.

"Umm, Azil? This is Raikou." Chris said, as the charmander nodded. "Char!" he said, and Chris rolled his eyes to Skyy, who grinned and said "He said, I know who he is!"

Shaking his head, Chris squatted before Azil, and told him "He's one of us for the moment. Like you, he needs friends. But he can go at any time. So, after your rescue, you're welcome to stay with us too, OK?"

Azil nodded, and turned to Skyy, rolling out a long string of pokespeak to the surprised lucario.

Skyy turned to Chris, looking a bit confused, and said "OK, that was a bit rushed, but he's saying he'll come with us for a while, if we'll accept him."

Chris nodded, and turned back to the now silent Raikou. "It was the right thing you did today, my friend", he said, and the legendary nodded, eyes down cast. Chris noted his expression, and said "Cheer up. If there's one thing I know can brighten a bad mood better than pancakes, its ice cream. My shout!"

Skyy looked hopeful, then stared out into the sheeting rain beyond the pergola eaves as his ears dropped at the inevitable. Giving Chris a wry grin, he said "I'm going to get soaked for this, aren't I?" and as the human nodded with a smirk, he sighed. "Oh well. It is for ice cream, after all..."

 **Chapter 10: Revelations and preparations.**

The next few days passed without incident; a blessing for Skyy and Chris who'd both had more than enough "adventure" to last them a lifetime. The other trainers and pokemon slowly became acclimatised to Raikou's presence in the centre, although the feeling of awe surrounding those who approached near him never quite abated. In return, the big pokemon treated their deference like he treated everything; stoically. Not much at all seemed to phase the legendary, and his manner remained calm and mild; ignoring the many clandestine comments he heard when people thought he couldn't overhear them.

Towards Shyy and Chris, he even became friendly; almost affectionate. Chris sometimes had to remind himself this was basically a wild creature, who could rip them all a new one if he felt like it. Lucky for the pair, this seemed unlikely, although Chris did see the occasional dry look Raikou gave him, when he reacted to some particular bizarre pokemon passed, clearly curious at his lack of knowledge in the area. The topic wasn't brought up between them; not because it was taboo, but mainly as Raikou just didn't seem to be that curious about it. Something Chris was more than glad about.

It was Raikou's attitude towards Azil that drew the most attention. Not because he disliked the charmander. Indeed, the opposite was true. Raikou became overly protective of him; perhaps as a by product of the Team Galaxy incident, or just because he wanted to. Azil took it well enough at first, but when the opportunities to train his skills were up, as other trainers approached shyly and asked Chris to participate, the charmander was repeatedly frustrated by Raikou's glowering presence. Clearly intending to prevent any such actions, the legendary's negative attitude towards training was clear. When the other trainers backed down fearfully, refusing to continue, Azil began to fume. Finally, on the fifth incident where his interference sent a trainer packing, he rounded on the surprised Raikou, waving his arms madly, and barraging him with a long rant in pokespeech. Eventually, he stormed off in a huff; arms folded angrily and tail flame burning high.

Turning to the somewhat shocked legendary, Chris raised an eyebrow, to see the big face go from surprise, to anger, then finally embarrassment. When Raikou looked to him with a sigh, the pokemon said "Well, I guess we differ in opinion there. I'd better have a talk with him". As the huge cat wandered off after the irate charmander, Chris grinned at Skyy, and said "Well, someone's been put in their place, huh?" to which Raikou rumbled as he left "I heard that!", causing the pair to chuckle in amusement.

Jasper was as good as his word, using the gym's resources to finding a way to permanently release him. The group had been at the gym nearly a week before a harried looking gym leader met them for a late lunch in the near empty cafeteria, dropping besides Chris with a groan.

"Well, that was a bitch!" he said, taking a long pull from his coffee mug. "Thankfully, I got some good and bad news. The good is I have a way to free Raikou...I think..."

Chris stared at him, and said "What do you mean, you think?"

Jasper shrugged, taking a bite from his sandwich. "Exactly that. I think it'll work. The problem is that no one has ever done this before. Normally, it's not needed. You press the recessed button, and the pokemon is permanently released. In this case, we need to alter the entire ball's function, making it perform something it's not designed to do. So, it's an "I think" situation"

Chris looked at Raikou, who was studying the gym leader intently. "So, if it works, I will be free?" At Jasper's nod, he rumbled "What if it does not work?"

Jasper sighed again, leaning back in the chair and studied Raikou carefully. "That's the bit we don't know. It might do nothing. It could destroy the ball. Hell, it could even kill you. We just don't know"

Raikou stared at him unblinking, before letting out a heavy breath. "Show me?" he asked, and Jasper poked his fingers into his shirt pocket, removing a small ruby lens-like device, which he presented to the legendary wordlessly.

Chris stared at it, somewhat confused. "So, what's it do, then?" he asked, as Jasper placed it on the table top.

"Well, our best guess is it filters the coding of the pokemon as it is converted into energy by the pokeball, so it's no longer recognised as a captured. The concern is that it might alter something else, causing a corruption of the coded DNA. Obviously, this would be bad..."

At Raikou's snort of agreement, Jasper shrugged. "This is the only thing anyone's been able to find that might work. The master balls were created centuries ago. As I told you before, they were rare when they were created. One of the reasons I didn't recognise it when I first saw it. Now, they're impossible to find. How the hell those moron's got hold of one is beyond me, but still; here we are."

Raikou bent down to sniff the small device doubtfully. "I do not want to die" he rumbled, causing Skyy to chuckle. Turning to the legendary, the lucario said "No, that would definitely fall in the "bad" category."

Chris gazed at Raikou thoughtfully, before saying "It's your choice, my friend. You're happy to continue with us as long as you choose. Equally, I understand totally why you would want to take the chance. It's your decision"

Raikou dropped to his haunches with a sigh, staring at Chris intently. "I would like to consider this further. Until then, I would choose to accompany you." Chris grinned, patting the big head and received a rub against his arm in return. Asking Jasper, who were watching them in amusement, he said "Do you want to keep it for the moment?"

Jasper shook his head, holding up his arms negatively. "Oh, hell no! This may be the last one of these in existence. We don't even know what it's made of, let alone how it works to duplicate it! So, you keep it"

Rolling his eyes, Chris reached below Raikou's head, releasing the pokeball from its cradle and looking at the legendary for permission. After he nodded, Chris fitted the device over the ball's button, where it fitted perfectly with a loud "click". Shaking it thoroughly, it clearly wasn't going anywhere, even when he attempted to pry it loose, so he returned the ball to Raikou's belt.

"Guess that's that then!" said Chris, as the legendary stared at them in thought.

Jasper glanced between the two, and then returned to his coffee. "On another note, I received a call from the Rangers HQ this morning. Apparently, they're ready to mount an expedition to that portal you came through".

As Chris nodded, Raikou stiffened besides him. Head turning to regard the gym leader, he glanced between the two humans with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What portal?" he rumbled, brow dropping as his gaze hardened.

Skyy exchanged a loaded look with Chris, and said "The one Chris came through" before slapping his head. "Crap, with everything that's happened, we haven't had a chance to tell you everything."

As he related the story to Raikou, interjected with commentary from Chris whenever he missed something, they both failed to notice the tightening of his facial muscles, as he took in their explanation. Skyy's story dropped off suddenly as an involuntary growl rumbled deep from Raikou's chest, his lip lifting over long fangs in anger.

Worried at the abrupt chilling of the mood, Chris looked at Raikou in concern. "What...?" he began, but was stopped as Raikou rose abruptly, snarl echoing through the room as he glared at the four, before turning and bolting through the open doorway.

Jumping to his feet, Chris was quick to follow, trailed by Skyy, Jasper and Azil. As they raced through the corridors from the meals area, they passed several stunned trainers picking themselves up from the floor, where they'd been shunted by the charging legendary.

Making it to the pokemon centre entry, they glanced around wildly, seeking the huge cat, which had vanished from view.

Panting from the sprinting exertion, Jasper said "Shit" somewhat helpfully, grabbing Chris by the arm as he was ready to start searching for Raikou.

"You have no idea where he's gone, mate, so let's think this through rather than chasing after our shadows. Why would he have acted like that?"

Chris looked at Skyy in confusion, as the lucario shrugged. "No idea" he said, "He's never shown any of that sort of aberrant behaviour before, so I'm stumped".

Jasper dropped to sit on the concrete stairway to the centre. "Hmm, I noticed he was getting stirred up when you mentioned the portal. Why do I have a sneaky impression he knows something about it we don't?"

Chris gazed off into the streets below, searching absently. "When we find him, we can ask him. Until then, no point speculating. Hmm, he didn't seem to have any objective to running off like that, and he doesn't really know the town well, given he's been with us when we explored the place. So, how about we split up? You take your team, and search downtown, while we'll head to the parklands".

Nodding Jasper released several of his pokemon, which followed him as he walked swiftly down the sidewalk. Chris, Skyy and Azil went in the other direction, down the long hill towards the gardens. A swift half hours walk later, and they ended up near the lake. Skyy stayed with Chris on the main walkway, as the charmander tore through the undergrowth, searching for the legendary. It took a while, but eventually they found Raikou lying in an isolated area of the gardens, high up on the hill overlooking the lake and trees. Chris signalled for the two pokemon to wait, while he approached Raikou cautiously, mindful of his angry frame of mind earlier. He needn't have worried; the only acknowledgement of his presence was a twitch of the big ears, and a deep sigh. Dropping to his side, Chris scratched the neck absently, receiving a rumbling, albeit reluctant, purr in response. Nodding to the other two, they joined the pair, resting in the shade as Chris continued his caress of Raikou's neck.

"Tell me?" said Chris, dropping to the ground to lean against the furred shoulder. Raikou glanced at him, before turning away quickly. Another deep sigh left his chest, and Chris could feel the rise and fall of his breathing from where he nestled against him.

Finally, after gathering his thoughts, Raikou said quietly "You are not of this world?"

Chris shook his head as the legendary stared back at him, before groaning. "This is not a good thing"

Raising an eyebrow, Chris grinned dryly at Raikou. "Never promised it was, mate. I assumed... Well, I assumed wrongly, it seems. I didn't realise this would be an issue for you"

Glaring at him suddenly, Raikou hissed "Why did you not tell me?"

Chris shrugged. "Because it never came up! Honestly, I didn't think it that important. We've had such a fucked up time since I arrived here, it was kind of nice just sitting back and letting things stay pleasant." Sighing, Chris put a hand on the legendary's cheek, turning his head to face him in the eye. "Raikou, I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. I just didn't think...and I apologise to you for that."

Raikou stared back, before blinking and nodding.

Chris pondered his initial response. "I'm beginning to gather you know something of this portal?"

Raikou returned to staring at the distant mountains. "I was there when they arrived. Everything changed then."

Confused, Chris asked. "Who arrived?"

Turning back to the human, Raikou said "When your people arrived; the humans; they came through the portal, bringing their pain and their destruction with them. While they were initially small in numbers, it only took a few centuries for them to breed, and expand. They took the land for their own, and treated us like vermin. Our world reeled from the calamity of their presence." Eyes narrowing suddenly, he said quietly. "Your kind was like an infection that spread across the world, contaminating everything it touched."

Chris froze, comprehension dawning slowly as the facts cleared. "Are you telling me humans here came through the portal from my world?"

As the legendary again nodded, Chris whistled out a breath, stunned at the implications of this new information. "But... the language is the same? People speak English here!"

Raikou narrowed his eyes again thoughtfully. "Do you? I know not of this English of which you speak, but I doubt it is what we are speaking. Why do you assume we're all speaking your language? That would be completely improbable. It has been said the portal changes a being; it brings with the traveller comprehension. Clearly this is one of the ways you have been changed. It is you speaking our language, Chris, not the other way around."

Shit, thought Chris. This is fucking huge!

"So, why didn't Jasper tell me this?" he said, receiving a raised brow in reply.

"Do you believe these humans care about their origin? Do you think they remember? Do you think it would make a difference, that they have invaded our world as they have?"

No, thought Chris sadly. No, it wouldn't make a difference. They were here, and they would stay. Nothing would change that now.

Telling Raikou as much, the legendary let out a grunt of agreement, eyeing him with new respect.

A sudden thought struck Chris. "When did this occur, Raikou?"

Slitted eyes meet his own, as the large pokemon said quietly "Around six thousand years ago".

Chris eyes widened in amazement as he considered the profound implications of the revelation. Without thought, he blurted out "How old are you then?" wincing suddenly at the lack of subtlety in the question. When the body beneath him began to shudder, he tensed, until realising Raikou was laughing, his body shaking as his frame rocked in amusement.

"Old enough, young human" was the dry reply, and Chris grinned in response. It seemed Jasper would need to wait to hear the outcome of that particular question till another time.

Chris considered the explanation for a moment. His world had been turned upside down for the second time in a week, and the implications of it all were staggering. He suddenly felt a great deal of trepidation in discussing this with the other humans here, and looked towards Raikou, who continued to regard him intently.

"They're planning to undertake a journey to my world, Raikou" he said softly, and when the big head nodded, he continued "I don't know how wise it would be if they knew all this. I also wonder what my people will do when we arrive."

Raikou blinked, and said "I'm surprised you managed to activate the portal. It isn't something that should have been possible. Only a discharge from a particularly powerful electrical pokemon should have been able to do that; not a human!"

Rolling his eyes suddenly, Chris groaned. "The yellow rat! The pika thing! It was there in the tunnel to the portal, and pushed me through!"

Raikou nodded, dropping his head to his paws. "So the portal is open, and has been for an unknown period of time. That is disturbing. I wonder what else has gotten through to your world, apart from the pikachu?"

Startled, Chris said "What? You think...?"

The legendary shrugged, causing Chris to jump. "I do not know. I assume we will find out soon enough."

"You're coming with us?" said Chris in surprise, and grinned as the legendary nodded. "Oh, this could be interesting. I can't wait till my parents get to meet you!"

He received a droll look, before breaking out in laughter.

With Raikou's permission, he filled in Skyy on what he'd learnt. Azil listened on, but didn't comment, although Skyy grilled the legendary on a few particulars which Raikou clarified.

After advising his friends it'd be better if this information went no further, they returned to the pokemon centre to find a relieved Jasper, as well as Scott and Storm, the two rangers they'd met earlier. Finding an isolated section of the lounge, the small group began discussing the decision made by the Rangers HQ regarding Chris's journey home. When curious eyes and ears of other trainers came too close, they were warned off with a menacing look from the typhlosion, who cracked his knuckles in warning after giving them a toothy grin.

Pointing a thumb at the pokemon, Chris asked "Is he normally like this?" to which Scott laughed, and said "Oh you have no idea!" A reply that set his partner to chuckling evilly.

The plan was simple. At 6.00am the following morning, they'd be picked up outside the centre, and transported to the area where Chris arrived. From the directions given Scott by the two at the initial discussion, they'd narrowed things down pretty closely. For the initial journey, the group would consist of the three humans; Scott, Chris and Jasper, and their pokemon. While a larger force had been considered, it was decided that this might cause undue alarm; something that had Chris bark in amusement.

"Yeah, no shit on that" he said. "It's like the Joker said: Wait till they get a load of you!"

Receiving a blank look in reply, Chris slapped his forehead and said "Jesus, whatever else happens there, I'm going to take you guys to the DVD store STAT, for a proper education!"

As for their wider plans, Scott shrugged. Storm chuckled, and said "Oh, we'll play things by ear, as usual", and received a grin from his partner.

Chris was surprised, and asked "You have that authority?" at which the pair nodded.

"We are rangers" said Storm simply, and Chris was left to ponder the implications of an organisation with so much autonomy. Clearly, the rangers were more than just pokemon police, and he realised he'd need to be cautious around the pair. Regardless of how friendly they seemed, he had no idea whether they had a hidden agenda, and he didn't want to start a war here because all the facts had yet to become clear.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Chris looked to Skyy, who nodded thoughtfully. "We'll be ready for tomorrow" said the lucario, and received a heavy slap on the back from the typhlosion, knocking the wind from his lungs with a whoosh.

"That's the spirit!" said Storm, getting up as his partner rose. Reaching out an arm, Scott shook their hands warmly, and the pair departed, promising to see them bright and early the next day.

Once they'd gone, Jasper glanced at his 'dex, groaning as he realised the time. "Shit, late again! What is it about you two that totally screws with my calendar?" he joked, tossing the pair a salute as he sauntered towards the exit to the stadium.

Chris chuckled, giving him a wave, before leaning back on the couch with a sigh. Turning to the three pokemon, he considered carefully, before asking "Well, that was interesting. Do you think we can trust them?"

Raikou simply blinked, while the charmander stayed mute. Only Skyy shrugged, and said "Do we have a choice? I kind of like them, but I think there's a lot they're not saying. We need to be cautious."

Chris agreed, thinking the lucario had it right. He had to assume Storm and Scott were feeding them what he wanted to hear, regardless of his personal feelings otherwise. There was a lot at stake here, not just his desire to head home.

At that, Raikou rumbled he needed to attend to "personal things". He was followed to the latrine facilities by Azil, who seemed a bit bewildered at everything. Nice kid, thought Chris, but a bit green. He then chuckled inwardly at his thoughts, describing a small orange lizard with a flaming tail as a "kid". He was becoming too accustomed with this world, he thought, when he stopped batting an eyelid at such things.

Finding himself alone with Skyy, he threw an arm over the startled lucario's shoulders, giving him a friendly hug. At the raised eyebrow, Chris said "Least I trust you, dude".

Skyy blinked, and said "You do?" As Chris nodded, he smiled toothily. "Yeah, I trust you too."

As the pair waited for the other pokemon to return, Chris said sombrely "Let's hope our trust in these others doesn't end up being misplaced"

The lucario nodded grimly.

 **Chapter 11: Home and away.**

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Wispy clouds scuttled across the sky, and the sun beamed down, warming the group as they waited at the entrance to the pokemon centre for the arrival of the Rangers.

Glad the bad weather had broken so thoroughly, Chris thanked his lucky stars they wouldn't need to tramp through soaked scrub to the portal. He'd had enough of mud to last him a lifetime.

Scott and Storm arrived in style; a forest green APV roaring to a halt before them, the smirking typhlosion hanging out the passenger window as it arrived.

"We took the fun toy! Get in!" he shouted, gesturing towards the rear door of the vehicle, which had dropped to form a ramp into the big six wheeler. Chris hated to admit it, but he was pretty impressed; not only with the vehicle itself, but the fact it bore such a striking similarity to those from his own world. Raikou may not have figured it out yet, but Chris was beginning to suspect travel through the portal, or others elsewhere like it, were not as much of an isolated instance as he thought. 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Unlike such vehicles he'd seen in movies back home, this one was equipped for comfort. Heavily padded seats lined the walls of the rear cargo area, and there was plenty of room for even Raikou to drop in comfort. Even better, the entire vehicle was air conditioned; a blessing as the sun turned the sodden ground steamy and humid.

They were joined by two other similar vehicles, which Chris could make out through the thick armoured glass fitted to the vehicle windows. He shouted to Scott over the roar of the engine, asking who they were. The Ranger shouted back "Support crew. We'll be manning this end of the portal constantly, until such time as we return."

Nodding, Chris stretched out his legs, resting them on several heavy tarp-covered cardboard boxes that had been strapped to the floor rings in front of him. As he shifted his legs, the tarp parted slightly, revealing the contents; C-4 explosive. Not the sort of thing you took on an exploratory outing, thought Chris grimly. There was more to this than met the eye, for sure.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

The rest of the trip went in silence. While Skyy gave Chris an occasional worried look, concerned at the scowl he wore, the others didn't seem inclined to talk. With the drive to the site providing enough distraction to the Rangers in the front, no one else noticed Chris's reticence, although Skyy wondered about that. He mouthed to his friend "What?" Chris drew the lucario's attention to his foot rests, then simply shook his head, whispering back "Later..." to which the lucario nodded.

Chris was the first to recognise the turn off from the highway, and yelled out to Scott that this was the right trail. As the Ranger nodded absently, eyes glued to the rough road ahead, he called back "The psychic pokemon narrowed it down to within a few square kilometres. This is the only trail in or out of that area."

Chris sat back, keeping a watchful eye on the trail, until they reached the section of road leading to the water hole. Yelling for them to stop, the vehicle shuddered to a halt, and they disembarked from the APV in relief, stretching kinks from muscles stiffened during the journey.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris shouldered his backpack, thankful that his shoulder seemed to have fully settled from its earlier injury. He still felt a few twinges when it moved to the extremes, but he felt fortunate that was the least of its issues.

The Ranger staff began clearing some of the nearby scrub to set up a makeshift base from which to operate. Scott told Chris they'd move things to the portal area once it was located, but for the time being, this was as good a place to begin as anywhere.

Finding the small rock pool wasn't difficult. Retracing his steps over the cliff he'd fallen over soon found them trudging through heavy scrub, the animal track he'd followed on his arrival barely visible. On a few occasions Chris lost the trail, but with the help of the Ranger's pokemon, it only took a few hours of hard drudge work to relocate the portal.

The stone archway was as he left it; empty. No shimmering surface blocked the view of greenery behind, and if he hadn't seen the portal activated, he'd never think it was anything less than it appeared; a rather odd memorial arch way stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Scott called back to the temporary base, passing on their current position and giving instructions to bring up the equipment to the site. The rest of the Rangers that had accompanied them began clearing a wide swath around the empty doorway. Within a surprisingly short time, the place looked suitably industrious. Several large tents had been erected across from the portal, equipped with portable tables and chairs forming a makeshift HQ. Once the basics were up, Scott called a meeting of the general staff, motioning for Chris, Jasper and Skyy to join them. Raikou, meanwhile, stayed outside with Azil, seemingly happy to rest underneath the nearby trees, out of the hot scattered sunlight.

As the meeting commenced, Scott proposed several possible options for activating the portal, none of which were deemed likely to succeed. While Chris was aware of this, he kept his opinion to himself, aware that Raikou wouldn't be happy if he divulged the knowledge he'd learned from the legendary to anyone else, including the Rangers. In the end, it was decided that they'd spend the following day taking measurements and readings, before proceeding further.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris shrugged to himself, content to leave things in their hands for the time being. As the meeting wound down, and with dusk fast approaching, the group readied themselves for a night in the rough, as orders were given to set up sleeping and latrine facilities behind the current tents. However, before they could begin, a massive concussion rocked the fabric, accompanied by a flash of light that sent silhouettes of the nearby trees to flash in stark relief on the heavy canvas walls around them. Once they'd recovered their senses, the group rushed outside, to stare at intent Raikou standing before the now active, shimmering portal, flickers of static still wandering across his thick form.

"It is open" rumbled the legendary, nodding at the opening. As they stood in shock, he growled further. "Will you stand there all day, or will you pass through? I do not plan on holding it open forever!"

With a rush, the Rangers scrambled for gear, outfitting Scott and Storm in heavy backpacks loaded with equipment. Chris grinned at Skyy, shouldering his own gear as he joined Jasper, who stood staring intently at the portal, quietly whistling an unknown tune underneath his breath.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Turning to Chris and Skyy, the gym leader gave a wide smile, chuckling as he said "This should be interesting!" Shrugging off the droll look given by the lucario, he moved closer to the entrance, nearer to where Raikou stood watching the humans inscrutably.

Azil tugged on Chris's shirt, getting his attention. As Chris squatted to see what he wanted, the charmander pointed to the balls on the human's belt, then at himself, following his gestures with a quiet "Char!"

Looking at the pokemon intently, Chris asked "You want to go in your ball?" receiving a firm nod in response. Chris pulled the pokeball from its holster, pressing the button to recall the Charmander. Giving Skyy a look, Chris raised an eyebrow, wondering if the lucario wanted to seek the safety of his ball, too. When Skyy shook his head vehemently, Chris grinned, and said "Good! If I'm planning on spewing again, I want company!"

Joining Jasper, Raikou, Scott and Storm at the portal, he looked to the legendary, who blinked slowly in response. Nodding, Chris squared his shoulders, and said "Give it a minute between entries, so we don't pile up on the other side." Drawing a deep breath, he turned on the flashlight the Rangers had issued, and stepped through the shimmering surface...

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

...to arrive into the dark cave, lit only by his torch and the faint shimmering incandescent glow from the portal.

To his surprise, he felt fine. The nausea accompanying his last transit didn't manifest, and while he felt somewhat lightheaded, his mind cleared within moments.

Thanking his lucky stars, he turned the narrow beam back to the rear of the cave just as Skyy stepped through, and they were shortly joined by Scott, then Storm, Jasper and finally Raikou.

Feeling somewhat claustrophobic in the narrow tunnel, Chris heard Scott checking everyone felt OK, before the small group began walking down the passage towards the cave opening. Running his hands along the icy cold walls, he let his fingers guide him along, until he felt a brush against his side as Skyy drew close. Letting off a nervous little laugh, the lucario slipped his paw into Chris's free hand, surprising the human. When the pokemon drew close, and whispered to him with a wavering voice "I don't like caves", Chris squeezed his hand reassuringly, as the pair followed the Rangers towards the exit.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

A blast of chill air announced they were getting close and the group soon paused, staring in dismay at the sheeting elements visible dimly outside. All hell had broken loose; rain streamed from the heavens intensely, while the sky exploded with bolts of lightning, illuminating the clouds from within to the point they appeared strobe lit. The thunder, rumbling from the deluge above crashed about them, and Chris was not the only individual who covered his ears in dismay.

"Shit!" he said to nobody in particular, rifling through his pack for his rain coat. As Skyy drew near, clearly startled at the raging elements, he threw the poncho over their heads as spray whipped up by the shrieking wind misted around them.

Over the shrieking wind, Scott shouted "Nice place you got here!" achieving a chuckle from Chris.

The typhlosion edged back as a particularly violent gust sent a spray of water through the cave opening to soak the group. "Well, this sucks!" said Storm, eyeing the threatening clouds overhead with distain. "At least you could have made sure the weather was good"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris grinned at him from beneath his plastic protector. "Yeah, next time I'll warn them you're coming" he said dryly, receiving a broad grin in response.

As the minutes turned into boredom, Raikou finally pushed past to slip into the raging elements beyond. Chris went to call to him, but paused as the legendary turned to regard him with a shake of his head, the rain not even contacting his pelt as it vaporised in the electrical currents surging around him. He vanished into the deluge, and Chris considered following, regardless of his objection. However, the thought vanished as an almighty blast of light strobed through the cave opening, followed by a crack of thunder that set his ears ringing. Clapping hands over the offended organs, he could only gape in amazement as the rain simply vanished, and a narrow beam of sunlight streaked down to envelope the small clearing outside.

Struggling outside, the group watched in awe as Raikou sauntered back to them, what could only be described as a smirk crossing his muzzle as he pushed his way through to Chris.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Better?" he rumbled, and received an open mouthed nod in reply.

Gathering his scattered wits about him, Chris choked out "Shit, mate! Remind me never to piss you off ever, huh?" which the legendary gave a deep bark of laughter in response.

Rubbing his aching ears Storm looked at Raikou with a scowl. "Bit of warning next time, huh?" he growled, receiving a raised eyebrow from the legendary, who chose to ignore the sarcasm. Instead, the legendary raised his head to stare intently at the now clear sky above. The blast had opened a narrow tunnel through the clouds directly above the group, although they continued to swirl around the area.

"This will not last. I suggest we find shelter before it returns" he rumbled, and the group scrambled to the nearby eucalypts, looking for somewhere to pitch their tents.

For some reason, staying in the cave was not discussed; it seemed inappropriate, somehow.

While the camp was set up in record time, they still barely made it before the elements again broke above them. Secure in their shelter, Chris watched as the tent walls bellowed, the intensity of the wind only surpassed by the chill brought with it.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

He'd offered to share the shelter with Raikou, who shook his head, rumbling "I will stay in the cave. It does not affect me", before he slipped from the group. The last Chris saw of him was the star tip of his tail disappearing into the inky blackness within.

Chris considered releasing Azil, but knowing the charmander's aversion to water, as well as his dislike of the cold, he let him be. The pokemon didn't seem to mind staying in the ball, and would probably protest being released into such bad weather.

Shrugging, he unpacked his sleeping bag, slipping it over the self inflating mattress they'd been provided by the Rangers, and went to assist Skyy, who was struggling with the valve on the bed. Once their gear was out, he stripped down to his underwear, and dropped to the thin padding with a sigh. With the light outside failing fast, he contemplated the obvious time differential between the worlds; it should have been fully dark by now, he pondered. But with the encroaching darkness came the bitter cold, and he soon found himself shivering underneath the padding, wondering whether he needed to put on some more clothing.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Grimacing to himself, as he hated sleeping that way, he rolled over with a groan ready to get up, to meet the glowing red eyes of his friend staring at him. As he blinked, Skyy asked quietly "Are you cold?" Chris nodded, and the lucario stretched and sat up, before surprising Chris by throwing his own sleeping bag over the human. When Chris made to protest, the words died off into silence as Skyy lifted the two layers, slipping in beside him where he wrapped a warm, furred arm around his bare chest, burying his head beneath the human's arm.

Startled, Chris froze for a moment, until the warmth of the pokemon began dispelling the chill soaking through his muscles. Curling fingers around the lucario in return, he found himself nuzzling the long ears gently, sending Skyy giggling at the tickling sensation.

Suddenly exhausted as the days stresses finally overwhelming him, he cuddled down against his friend, breathing in the soft musk emanating from the warm fur as the pair fell asleep.

_

Chris woke to soft play of warm air across his lips and a cold wetness on his cheek. As he opened his eyes slowly, his gaze came to rest on Skyy's closed eyelids, inches from his own. The pokemon's muzzle pressed gently against him, his breath touching his lips in sleep as the human's eyes widened.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

The first thought that sprang into his head, was how incredibly cute the pokemon's face was. Ears twitching and whiskers aquiver, he looked really, really...cute.

The second thought was the almost overwhelming desire to press those lips against his.

Chris froze as the alien, conflicted thoughts shot guiltily through his mind. The desire to do this burned through him; he'd never, ever felt anything so intense. Do it! screamed his mind, and he twitched forward, involuntarily reducing the scant millimetres between them until the situation suddenly cleared, and his gaze fled from those dark, inviting lips to the now opened ruby eyes watching him so intently.

He rolled back, falling from under the sheets to land besides the air mat, watching as the sleep fuzzed lucario stared at him in confusion. The shock of the icy air hitting his warm skin sent goose bumps across his flesh, and he brought up his hands frantically, grabbing his heaving chest to catch his suddenly vanished breath. As Skyy sat up from the covers, Chris reached down to grab his shorts and shirt, bolting bare footed from the tent, and leaving a confused and concerned lucario behind.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

His mind didn't register the grass wetting his feet, or the brilliant sunlight streaming down through rain-freshened leaves above. He only paused after reaching the cave entrance, skin prickling against the smooth chill rock walls, where he groaned at his stupidity!

Damn! Damn, damn, damn! He berated himself, staring out in to the morning with lungs having.  
What was he thinking?  
What did Skyy think of him?  
Damn it!

The emotions roiling within him left him stunned. He'd never felt anything like this, about anyone, ever! Hell, he liked Skyy a lot... a hell of a lot, the voice inside him said snidely... But like this? What the hell made him feel like this?  
He wasn't even human! Not to mention male, and hairy...  
and warm, and affectionate... and hot! said the voice again, sending him shaking.

Lips pressed tightly in anger at his stupidity, he didn't hear the soft step approach until a large, cold nose touched his side, causing him to release a sudden shriek!

Rebounding off the far wall, he turned to regard Raikou blinking at him in amusement, a wry quirk to his lips.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Good morning" rumbled the legendary, and Chris dropped to the dusty floor with a groan.

"Mate! Don't do that!" he stuttered, receiving a quiet chuckle in return.

Gathering himself, he stared at the legendary for long moments, as Raikou commented on the change in weather, and crisp morning air. Chris could barely listen, thoughts whirling as he shrugged into his clothing. Dropping to the floor, he rested his back and head against the chill stone. As Raikou registered his distraction, the legendary shrugged, falling silent and dropped besides him to share his need for silence.

Finally, Chris turned to him, considering his words carefully, and said "Raikou? Can I ask you something?"

The big head turned to him, nodding solemnly. "Of course."

Chris looked into his eyes, and then turned away guiltily. Before his courage deserted him completely, he blurted out "Can trainers ever care too much for their pokemon?"

Raikou raised an eyebrow. "As in, emotionally?"

After Chris nodded silently, Raikou shrugged. "Of course. The bond can be very close"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris turned away, staring at the wall opposite. "Too close?" he said quietly, refusing to meet the other's gaze.

Raikou considered his words carefully. "Can two individuals sharing a deep emotional bond ever be too close? Would not that defeat the purpose of having such a bond?"

Chris blinked, turning back to the big pokemon. "In my world, this world, yes it would."

Raikou dropped his head to his paws, and said softly "But we are not from your world, are we, Chris?" The human turned to regard him, scrutinising the huge cat carefully before replying with a sigh "No, I guess not".

Raikou breathed deeply. "Love needs no limits, my young friend. It is what you make of it."

After a moment, Chris reached out and gave the big head a scratch, resulting in a rumbling chuckle from the legendary.

"How'd you get so wise?" Chris grinned, and the pokemon replied dryly "It comes with age. I am therefore very wise!" causing Chris to laugh at the droll response.

_

When Chris bolted from the tent, clearly upset, Skyy sat staring after him, too stunned to respond.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Was he...? Did he nearly...?  
Why did he stop?

Groaning, he dropped back to the bed, rubbing his brow with a paw as he tried making sense of his feelings.

All the while, a little voice inside his mind screamed at him. Yes! At last!

It should have upset him; disturbed him. He never considered ever sharing such emotions with anyone, let alone a human. A human from another world!

Curling up again under the sleeping bags, the lucario shivered, feelings crashing through him as he tried shutting out the pain of the loneliness enveloping him. Quiet sobs began wracking his frame, as he shuddered under the fabric.

The passage of time did not register, as his misery enveloped him.  
Loneliness.  
The loneliness...

Sunk into his misery, he didn't hear the tent fabric part, but froze as a pair of gentle arms wrapped around him. His keen nose smelt Chris's scent, warm and comforting, and he shuddered against the human, who hugged him against his chest closely. When the lucario's shaking finally subsided, and his breathing returned to normal, Chris leaned closer, mouthing quietly into his tall, soft ear "I'm sorry..."

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Skyy sighed, and turned until he faced his friend, who refused to release him. Faces close, Chris gave him an inscrutable look, before leaning forward to bring his lips softly, hesitantly, against Skyy's own. They kissed, lips barely touching, as red eyes stared longingly into blue, the moment extending beyond thought and reason, as the human's arms tightened around him, drawing him even closer...

Only to send them jumping as the quiet was shattered by a loud banging on the tent fabric, as a gruff voice shouted "Get up, you lazy bastards!"

Jerking apart guiltily, they looked at the tent flap in shock as it parted to admit the wide, grinning head of the typhlosion, who roared with a smirk "'nuff nookie! We got shit to do!"

His loud cackling laugh echoed through the clearing as Storm strode away, leaving the pair flushed in embarrassment, but still grinning at each other...

"Do you think he saw...?" said Chris hesitantly.  
"Do you think he cared...?" replied Skyy, with a happy smile on his face.

Shaking his head with a wry grin, the human helped the pokemon to his feet, as the pair left the tent to face the new day.

 **Chapter 12: The forest.**

The trek down from the mountain heights was a bitch.

While the weather stayed fine, the tracks crisscrossing the state forest remained a boggy morass of deep ruts, slippery mud and tangled tree roots, perfect for tripping up the unsuspecting. Already unbalanced by the heavy packs they carried, every fall ended in a mess, and the group soon found themselves cursing at the beleaguered pathway. By the time Chris had picked himself up out of the slop for the fourth time, wiping thick, sticky goo from the front of his clothes, he'd had more than enough. His foul mood wasn't helped by Skyy, who grinned at him each time, helping the "clumsy human" to his feet. Given the lucario's natural agility had him skipping from dry spot to dry spot, he was able to avoid the worst of the mess, much to Chris's chagrin. 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

His only consolation was seeing Scott's partner Storm in an even worse predicament. The backpack he was toting was immense; a testament to the strength of the big pokemon. However, his stubby legs caused him even more grief than the humans, and he appeared to spend more time face down in the muck than upright. The steady stream of profanities coming from his mouth had increased in direct proportion to the amount of filth matted in his fur. Eventually, even Chris became awed by the level of invectiveness he was spouting.

Regardless of his personal feelings about the Rangers, Chris had to admit Scott certainly knew his stuff. While Chris thought his bush survival and tracking skills were pretty decent, the human Ranger was in a league apart. In particular, he seemed to have no difficulty locating the direction they needed, even in the instances where Chris himself was lost.

What continued to confuse Chris was the apparent duplicity of the Rangers. For a simple reconnoitre and return operation, the group was definitely in overkill mode. Everything about the operation screamed "covert" to Chris. Yet the pair seemed more than happy to chat and converse as if everything was normal. Chris found Storm, in particular, to be cunningly smart, often hiding his obvious intelligence behind a veneer of crudity and humour, so making any assumptions on his comments was difficult. Scott, by comparison, often acted reserved, but was still more than happy to answer any questions Chris put to him.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

At least, apart from the big one, that Chris had concerns asking; why they were really here. Neither the Rangers nor Jasper had reason to return with them. Given Raikou's ability to open the portal at will, Chris and his friends could have returned home without further assistance. Yet, here they all were, out of their element, and literally on the part of the pokemon, out of their world.

Finally, as his internal debate reached a head, Chris decided to just ask the pair outright. They were in "his" home, after all, and he felt he had every right to be enlightened as to their plans while in it. Stepping up his pace when the track widened to walk beside Scott, he drew a breath and spoke his mind.

"You guys are not just here to drop me home, are you? What's the real deal?"

Scott eyed him intently, while keeping his stride. "What do you mean "the real deal"?"

Chris matched his stare. "I mean, the C-4 in the truck, as an example. Not exactly the usual stuff you pack with your map and compass when trekking through the bush"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Scott gave him a wry grin, turning back to the trail as he replied. "I told them we should have simply filled you in. I also told them you weren't stupid. I was overruled there on both counts. However, given you saw the stuff I see no further reason to withhold the information from you."

Sighing, the Ranger continued. "The answer to the C-4 is simple. It's there in the event we do not return, or we fail to communicate with the reserve team waiting on this side of the portal within 7 days. More importantly should they encounter any hostile response from this side of the portal, their orders are to retreat back to my world, blowing the portal to Arceus and back as they go."

As the Ranger fell silent, Chris pondered the implications of this news. The stark truth was that he couldn't fault the reasoning behind this action. Given the reverse situation, he was certain his own people would act no differently.

However, the same niggling doubt kept at him, and he questioned the Ranger further.

"This implies you're expecting problems, and planning for the eventuality" he said, noting the grim expression that briefly crossed the Rangers face. He continued, "I gather there is more to this than simple risk reduction?"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Scott gave a chuckle. "Why am I not surprised you worked that out?" Sighing, he jumped over a large mud pool on the track, reaching over to catch Chris's arm to pull him over.

"Where to begin? It's something the Rangers have been following for decades. Where is all the tech coming from?"

Chris looked confused. "What tech?" and Scott turned to him another grim look. "All of it. Top to bottom. For centuries, my own world functioned at a fairly low technological level. The reality was that things were stagnant. Then, around a century ago, everything changed. We had a sudden influx of new, amazing inventions, covering every area of technology. Health, science, engineering; it all flourished, making massive advances in an incredibly short time."

He paused a few moments, before continuing. "And behind it all, was Sinnotech"

"Sinno-who?" asked Chris, confused.

"Sinnotech. The largest single private corporate entity on the planet. With the release of cutting edge, innovative inventions, they went from strength to strength, gaining corporate superiority over their rivals to become the single largest and most important private company in the world. They have their hands in absolutely everything. The source of many new medicines, curing diseases previously considered untreatable. Then there were the technological advances, from the motor vehicle to the aircraft, and every type of household and commercial product in between. Most importantly, they became the single largest, and most advanced, supplier of military weapons and vehicles anywhere."

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Eyeing him intently, Scott continued "They have a basic monopoly on every single important and crucial item produced in the world for the past century. This has given them a direct hand in political and social matters, and an indirect one in everything else, wrapping the world in an iron fist of control. But how did they achieve this?"

Staring to the surrounding trees with a dark look, he said "This has been one of the single most crucial reasons the Rangers were formed. We knew it wasn't always internal development. Hell, they have some smart people there for sure, but things they were doing went way beyond that. Unless the staff were manned by a pack of invisible geniuses, it just wasn't possible. Yet, it happened. So, they had to be getting this technology from somewhere..."

The open look he gave Chris dispelled any residual trace of animosity he might have felt for the Ranger.

Chris considered, then said "My world?"

Scott nodded. "It's the only thing that makes any sense. There's something rotten to the core here, Chris" he said grimly. "We've been unsuccessful in finding it for decades. Then you show up, from an alternate world with incredibly parallel similarities in technology and physiology. Talking with you even so casually during our meeting, our worst suspicions were confirmed."

Chris considered. "But they're clearly not using this portal to travel between the worlds, so that means..."

Scott sighed. "Yeah, there's another portal out there somewhere, under the control of Sinnotech. It's how they're bringing all this new tech through."

Pausing to adjust his backpack straps, Scott said "a few years ago, Storm and I were part of a team to take Sinnotech on. The result was a disaster. We thought Storm was dead, along with a group of other Rangers, and it was 12 months before we discovered him, trapped and tortured, in their main laboratory. With that action, we had thought we'd dealt with Sinnotech once and for all, but those bastards have more heads than a hydra. Within months, there were satellite operations under various alias companies operating across the globe. But knowing it and proving it were two different things, and the Rangers have spent the better part of the last year chasing down different leads to try and nail the arseholes once and for all. For all our work, we've been chasing our tails there; they always seem one step ahead of us at every turn. I hate to think they've got someone inside the Rangers working for them, but it's too much of a coincidence to simply leave to chance."

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Stepping up his pace to regain the momentary lost ground, the Ranger said "This time, we hope to have that chance. This time, I've only involved Rangers we know well and personally. In keeping the operation secret, it might allow us to find the bastards from the back end, so to speak, and work up from here."

Passing a look to the intent Chris, Scott said "This is dangerous, you understand. Last time, we lost a lot of men. It could be worse this time. By keeping you in the dark on this, we've put you in unknowing danger. I disagreed with that completely. But your choice to continue helping us is your own. If you decide to stay here, or even return to my world, we'll hold nothing against you. But frankly, we could do with your help..."

Chris turned away, the enormity of this information overwhelming him for a moment. Looking into Skyy's face, he was surprised to see the lucario return a smile, as well as a small nod.

"We do this then?" Chris asked the pokemon quietly, and received another confirmatory nod.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

"Yep" said Skyy. "I think we can help a lot here. At least, you can. You know this place better than any of us."

With a sigh, he turned to the Ranger regarding the pair of them intently. "OK, we're in. But on the understanding there are no more secrets, alright? Either we're a part of this, or out of this."

Scott let out a deep breath. "As I said, that's how I wanted it. Now you know the truth, that's how it'll be. No more secrets, I promise."

Reaching out, the pair shook hands, only to be startled by a loud, splashing growl from the typhlosion, who had fallen face first in the much again.

"Aaarrrgggh! I fucking hate this place!" he roared, wiping mud off his face and chest, before barging past them to continue his grim march down the trail, this time in the lead.

Chris exchanged a grin with Scott and Skyy, as the trio continued down the track in companionable silence, following the irate typhlosion as he bulldozed his way ahead.

_

The longer they marched, the more familiar Chris became with the terrain and trails they were crossing. He became increasingly jubilant as landmarks he knew well appeared around them, and by lunch time they'd trekked to an area of State Forest less than a few hours from his parent's farm lands. Scott and Chris had a quick debate on whether to continue with their forced march, to see if they could make it to his home by late evening. But by this time, Storm was surly enough to light fires with his speech. Indeed, smoke had begun curling from his back; the first time Chris had seen any such thing coming from the typhlosion. When he asked Scott about it in a hushed voice, the Ranger gave him a wry grin, telling him that Storm was the only typhlosion he had met who didn't flame there, except when he was really pissed off.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Apparently, he was getting pretty pissed off as they continued.

So, as fatigue began setting in to the group, they broke for camp late that afternoon in a clearing Chris had used many times for camping in the past. Backing onto a slow flowing section of river, the thick, dense grass covering the area was a welcome change from the mud and slime they'd encountered previously.

Storm dropped to the ground with a groan, back pack still on his shoulders. Lying back into the grass, he arched his spine, the joints letting out a few loud cracks as he stretched himself back into shape. Scott gave his friend a grin, dropping his own gear into a pile, and stretched himself. Jasper joined him, flopping to the ground and digging through his bags for a water bottle, before dropping to a snooze against a log he'd dragged before the fire.

Chris, Skyy and Raikou settled across the empty fire pit a short distance away, on the pretext of gaining a little privacy. Apart from the mud coating his paws, which he regarded in disgust, Raikou looked none the worse for wear after the long trek, and settled down into the grass to clean his legs with long swipes of his rough tongue.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris rolled his eyes at Skyy, gaining a chuckle in response. By comparison, the lucario had come out the best of all of them. Apart from wet pads, he was mud free; a state Chris regarded somewhat enviously. Not wasting any time, he dumped his soaked, mud splattered boots and trousers, to rummage through his pack in his underwear for dry clothes. He ignored the wolf whistle aimed at him by Jasper, who opened an eye to give him a wink and double thumbs up, which he pretended to ignore with a grin.

Chuckling at the gym leader, Chris was surprised to notice something that had escaped him earlier. There was only one pokeball on his belt clip.

Pulling on fresh clothes only delayed the inevitable need for a proper wash, but gave him a chance to ask him about it.

Jasper grinned wryly, fingers unconsciously resting against the remaining ball, and said "I left the other guys at the Gym, in the care of my second. I didn't want to risk them in an unknown situation. However, Sparky would have ripped me a new one if I left her behind, so she insisted on being the one who came. Mind you, knowing her aversion to dirt, I think I'll wait to release her until we reach somewhere more civilised"

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris grinned at the gym leader, and went to help Skyy with erecting their tent.

It didn't take them long to set up a basic camp, using the fire pit already present. Within the hour, the entire group had their tents up and a roaring blaze going. They soon found themselves stretching out in front of the fire, toasting chilled feet in the radiated heat and relaxing with warm coffee.

Eventually, Storm got up with a groan, rifling through his own gear for a towel and a bar of soap. Excusing himself gruffly, he headed upstream, disappearing into the bush to find a secluded section of river to bathe in. Scott watched him go, eyes following the typhlosion inscrutably, before sighing "I'd better follow him, and see if he's settled. Nothing worse than having a pissed-off flamethrower to spoil an otherwise pleasant evening." Grabbing his own washing gear, he followed the typhlosion silently, disappearing into the dense scrub after his partner.

Chris had fallen asleep lying against Raikou's flank, who tolerated the familiarity amicably. The legendary had become surprisingly relaxed around the group, although still kept a watchful eye on Jasper and the Rangers. However, even the big cat seemed content with his lot, dropping his head to his paws and snoring softly in the fire's warmth.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Chris had let Azil out of his ball earlier, and the charmander had spent the time sprinting around the clearing exploring the unfamiliar sights and smells of the alien forest. Eventually, he snuck off to a distant part of the cleared area, where he began practicing his battle moves, the occasional flare of flame lighting the trees overhead with its glare.

Finding himself suddenly without anything to do, Skyy hopped up and grabbed some food bars from the gear, munching on the fruit and grain snacks quietly. When his stomach gave a sudden gurgle, signalling his need to respond to the call of nature, the lucario headed in the general direction the Rangers had taken to find a private spot. Once his business was done, he made ready to return to the clearing, only to overhear quiet murmured voices coming from further afield.

Curious, he slipped through the underbrush silently, tracking the faint sound until he approached the river's edge. Keeping to the heavy greenery on its bank, he discretely scanned the dark pooling water, espying Scott and Storm several dozen paces away, where they stood in the waist-deep water washing away the trail grime.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

From their manner, Skyy realised the pair hadn't spotted him. Suddenly flushed with guilt at his voyeurism he made to leave, but froze as he watched Scott begin soaping the typhlosion's chest, scrubbing his fingers through the dense fur as Storm closed his eyes in bliss at the touch. The lucario hesitated, blushing under his fur at the close intimacy of the pair, but gasped as the human Ranger ran his fingers up around the typhlosion's chest to wrap his arms firmly around his neck, resting his head against the furred chest with a sigh. When the typhlosion returned the embrace, drawing the human tightly against him, Skyy slipped away hurriedly, embarrassment making him clumsy as he sped back to the camp site.

His mind confused by the sudden insight into the pair's personal life, he dropped to the ground before the fire opposite Chris and Raikou. Jasper had already headed for his tent; from the loud snores emanating through the fabric, he was making good on lost sleep. Chris continued to rest against Raikou, also taking the opportunity to catch some rest. At his return, Raikou raised his head and regarded the lucario solemnly. Sighing, Skyy made it to his feet, crossing to the side of the legendary to drop again with a groan.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Trying to avoid rousing the human against him, Raikou rumbled quietly "You look troubled?"

Skyy considered his words, before rubbing his face with a paw. "Yeah, a bit" he said, turning his gaze on Chris, who slept on unaware of his attention.

Raikou regarded him for a moment. "I gather you have become aware that our Ranger friends are more than just professional partners?" he rumbled, reseating his position and causing Chris to twitch in sleep.

As Skyy nodded sharply, startled at the legendary's insight, Raikou chuckled lightly, keeping the noise down to avoid rousing the human. "I am surprised you hadn't noticed earlier. Your sense of smell is as acute as mine. Couldn't you scent it?"

Skyy had, in fact, noticed something to that effect, but had been too caught up in his own concerns to register it as odd. "I'd assumed they were just close" he stuttered, to which Raikou smirked toothily.

"Quite close, I would say. Certainly more than many would consider strictly normal."

Skyy shuddered as a chill breeze blew through the clearing. "But...they're Rangers! How can they...?" Unable to find the words he needed, the lucario raised both arms and shrugged, in a helpless gesture.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Raikou sighed. "How can they love each other? I'm surprised you can ask that question, young lucario."

Skyy went to stutter a reply, before dropping into silence.

Raikou returned his head to his crossed paws, and said tiredly "I'm very old, lucario. Far older than most of the creatures in this world. I have seen things, and dreamt things, you couldn't possibly imagine. But love between two beings? This is not a difficult thing to comprehend. If you have an opportunity, I suggest you ask those two about their past; one that was terrible beyond comprehension. The fact it even reached my lone ears is a testament to their suffering. That they then found each other after being so very lost more than suggests their closeness is Arceus-blessed. I understand many think such a union is unnatural. To them, I offer only sympathy, but not empathy."

Eyes narrowed, the legendary regarded Skyy with intent scrutiny. "Sometimes, you do not realise what you've missed until it is gone. Don't let that happen to you, lucario. Seize the moment, before it passes and is lost forever. You may not garner another chance at happiness."

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Giving his fur a shake, he roused Chris from sleep, receiving a complaint at the disturbance. As the human sat up rubbing his eyes, Raikou stood, shook himself further as he eyed the lucario suggestively. Offering the pair a quiet "Good night", he disappeared into the darkness beyond the campfire's light, and was soon lost from view.

Finding himself suddenly alone with his partner, Skyy shook slightly, nerves overwhelming him. When Chris raised an eye at his partner's odd behaviour, the lucario took a deep breath and stood, holding out a hand to the human, who took the paw wordlessly. Surprised when the paw continued to grasp his hand after he gained his feet, Chris looked at his friend, who grinned suddenly, before leading them to their tent.

From the shadows under a large pine, Raikou chuckled in amusement at the folly of the young, before disappearing into the night to find his own resting place. It seems the evening was going to be a long one, for some...

About time too, he rumbled with a grin, as the darkness enveloped him.

 **Chapter 13: Darken Ridge.**

Chris dropped onto his air mattress, painfully aware of the warm, soft body cradled against him. His breathing faltered as furred arms wrapped around his chest as he lay back against Skyy, the lucario's warm breath soft against his neck, raising the fine hairs against his skin with its promise of intimacy.

He stiffened, mind in shock as those black lips; so delicate; caressed his neck, and he let out a small, involuntary groan as his body responded to the touch.

He interlaced long fingers into the stubby ones pressed against his chest, squeezing them softly before bringing the paws to his lips. Turning them over, he placed a gentle kiss on both palms. The lucario giggled into his hair, sending tickling vibrations across his neck, and Chris couldn't help but respond in kind. Dropping his face to the paws again, he sniggered into the soft fur, as Skyy's chest shook against his back.

Several minutes passed before the pair gained control of themselves, and Skyy pressed himself against his human friend again, a sigh of satisfaction at his good fortune escaping him in a rush.

Murmuring softly, Skyy said "Thank you..." Puzzled, Chris turned in the lucario's grasp, the furred arms maintaining their hold as he spun to face his friend with a questioning look. Skyy sighed, looking away from the curious glance as the human asked "For what?"

Breathing deeply, the pokemon faced Chris again. "For rescuing me, and protecting me. For being there for me when I was hurt. For being a friend when I desperately needed one so badly. Arceus, for everything!"

Bringing a paw back from Chris's back, he reached up tentatively to caress the bare skin of the human's cheek, watching as the blue eyes softened. As Chris again kissed the soft palm, the human whispered "I regret none of it, Skyy. I've been alone for so long, even around my friends and family, I forgot what it was like having someone there to care for, and to care for me."

Dropping his eyes from the ruby gaze guiltily, Chris said "I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. I'm so confused, a small part of me wants to start running away, and never stop."

As the eyes widened, Chris pressed the furred palm against his cheek, and whispered "And the other part of me wants to grab you, and hold you close, and never, ever let you go..."

Releasing the hand, he stroked the soft ears, running a finger down the lucario's face to his jaw. Leaning forward, soft lips met as the pair drew close, shared breath mingling for long moments until they broke apart, gasping for much needed air. When they locked gaze, they both giggled again, as Chris wrapped his arms around the thin, muscled arms, snuggling against the lucario's fragrant fur with a sigh.

With his face against the long ears, Chris whispered "I think I like you, Skyy", as the lucario leaned back into the caress in bliss.

Breathing out heavily, Skyy rested back and whispered in reply "I think I like you, too", shutting his eyes and simply enjoying the closeness.

As the fatigue from the day finally caught up with them, the pair dropped off to sleep. They didn't register the return of Azil, who opened the tent zip to regard the embracing pair in surprise. Shrugging as he chuckled to himself, the small lizard left the pair alone to curl up before the fire, bedding down in the soft grass under the stars to spend the night in peace.

Chris woke from sleep with a start as a horrendous roar rocked the tent. Skyy sat up beside him, wiping the sleep from his wide eyes as he looked around, startled. As his brain registered the source of the noise, Chris cursed loudly, reaching down to grab his shorts, tangling his legs in the fabric as he struggled to pull them up. Finally at least partially clothed, he unzipped the tent, signing for Skyy to remain hidden in the tent as he dealt with the situation.

Shivering in the chill morning air, Chris glared at the two imbeciles on trail bikes circling their campsite, stalking across the clearing as one swept past. With a thrust of his arm, he shoved the closest rider as he sped by, sending him flying off the side of the bike to crash into the dirt. The bikers mate slammed on the brakes to avoid running him over and jumped from his machine to accost Chris, as the first rider pulled himself from the ground to join him, tearing off his helmet as he stormed up to him. Fists clenched, he yelled at Chris "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Chris cursed loudly, grabbing the rider by his jacket lapels and dragging him close. "Is that a trick question, retard? I'll ask you the same. What the fuck are YOU doing?"

As the rider's friend approached, Chris glared at him, and spat "One step closer, and I'm going to punch your cock brained friend's head in. Then I'm going to do the same to you. So, stop right there!"

Whether it was the look on Chris's face, or the sudden fear in his friend's eyes, the second rider stopped, and put his hands up placating.

"Hey!" he said "We're just messing around. No need to get pissed!"

With the two riders so intent on him, neither noticed the large shadow drop over them. Chris looked up, a wry grin suddenly cross his face.

"Oh, I don't think I have a problem with it" he said quietly. "I think the problem is you've pissed off my big friend here, and he has a short temper. Perhaps an apology is in order?"

When the pair looked to each other, a large clawed hand rested on their shoulders, gripping the jackets tightly. As they turned to confront the newcomer, they paled as Storm leaned down into their faces, dragging them towards him. One of the pair turned white, while the other began shaking as the typhlosion bared his teeth at them, and growled "I'm waiting for that apology now."

The first rider blanched further, and stammered "Whaa... whaaa..." as his friend almost collapsed in the huge pokemon's grasp.

Storm gave Chris a wide smirk, shaking the pair and said gruffly "I don't think I can eat both of them. Can I save one for later?"

Dropping them to the ground as the first rider screamed in fear, he leant down to roar at them, muzzle gaping showing slavering canines, before he watched them back frantically away on hand and knees, grabbing their bikes and punt like mad towards the tree line. However, as they tried desperately to start their bikes, Azil, who had been walking through the forests to fill in the morning as the others slept, approached the pair from the far side. When the second rider saw him, he let off another shriek, before his frantic kicking met with success. As the two bikes finally started, the pair tore down the path towards the charmander, who leapt out of the way as the two bikers flew through the bush past him at top speed.

Shaking himself off as he picked himself up, Azil stormed towards the human and typhlosion, who stood watching the idiot's departure with a grin. Looking up at Chris in confusion, Azil lifted both paws helplessly and said "Char?"

Chris looked at Storm, and the pair looked at Azil, before breaking into hysterical laughter. The typhlosion wrapped an arm around the human and pounded his back in mirth. When Scott finally made his entrance, appearing from the tree line where he'd gone for an early morning walk, he scowled at his partner in disgust.

"Arceus sake! Can't we go anywhere?" he said, shaking his head in frustration. "This IS supposed to be a covert mission, you big idiot!"

Chris and Storm gaped at him a moment, exchanged loaded glances, then broke up again as they dropped to the grass to roll in mirth.

Cursing again, Scott barged past the confused lucario, who had popped out from the tent as the engine noise died off, and said "Shit, I don't know who the bigger fool of those two is!"

Skyy grinned and approached Chris, who had sat up and was wiping the ears from his eyes. "Oh Gods, that was awesome! I'd love to hear what they tell anyone about that! "The big blue talking bear said he was going to eat us, officer! Honest!", as he tried to contain himself. When the typhlosion finally caught his breath, he leaned over to slap the human across the shoulders with a wide grin, saying "You're alright, kid!" before clambering to his feet and heading back to his tent, still chuckling.

Wincing at the new bruises on his back, Chris turned to Skyy and said "Well, at least one of them still likes us", receiving a flash of toothy smile in response.

The rest of the trek went without incident, and generally without conversation. Scott continued to scowl at his partner, who feigned innocence at every glare. With the mud drying further overnight, the going was easier, and they made it to the outskirts of Chris's parent's property by lunchtime. As they came to a halt at the edge of the bush lands, Chris gave a sigh of pleasure as he spied his house in the distance, perched on a hill at the edge of the grazing land.

Scott dropped his pack, and rested against a post in the barbed wire boundary fence. "Alright people, from here we need to get serious. There's a lot at stake here, and we can't have any more stupid, OK?" Glaring at Chris, who felt his face heat in embarrassment, he then turned to his partner and said "This goes double for you!" receiving a smirk in reply.

Shaking his head in defeat, the Ranger continued "From here, the potential for things to turn ugly goes up immensely. We don't know if anyone is home, but I gather having you lot invade their house might cause some issues even if Chris is with us, so use some common sense and subtlety, for Arceus sake!"

As the four pokemon exchanged glances, Scott rubbed his forehead and said "Remember, guys. You don't exist here! We want to avoid giving anyone a heart attack, alright?"

As everyone nodded, Scott put on his pack, gesturing for the group to do the same, and swung open the cattle gate at the edge of the wire fence.

Chris's parent's property was big. Over seven hundred hectares of cleared pasture land and crops, and an equal area of uncleared scrub, the closest neighbour was a fifteen minute drive away. Thankfully, this meant they didn't need to keep to cover, although Chris did have some qualms about freaking out his parents with his unannounced arrival.

However, he needn't have worried, as the homestead was deserted. Both his parents' trucks were missing from the driveway, so Chris let himself into the side shed to grab the spare key. He was surprised to see his trashed bike leaning against the central timber shed support, and frowned as he considered the effort that mush have occurred to recover it from the mountain. More to the point, it spoke of a fairly sustained search for him that clearly met with no success. He thought of the stress his folks would have been going through, and sighed. Well, at least he was home now, he mused, although he wasn't fully sure he was looking forward to the reunion. He hoped they wouldn't be too disappointed in him.

Grabbing the key from the nail it hung on, he returned to the front porch where the rest of the group waited. As he opened the screen door, fumbling with the key as he popped it in the lock, a frantic barking started from inside the house. Swearing softly, he turned to his friends and said "Shit. Dad left Nanook in the house. He's friendly, and won't bite or anything, so don't hurt him, OK?"

Storm looked at him with a frown, and said "What's a nanook?", before stepping back as a hundred pounds of wolf-like dog thrust through the partially opened door, barking at the group while running madly around Chris. Cursing, the typhlosion stepped back a few paces, extended claws pointing at the creature as it approached. Before things got overly messy, he was grabbed by Scott, who stopped him from attacking the enthusiastic creature.

Snatching his collar in embarrassment, Chris held the malamute firmly, restricting his antics, although the dog continued to pull towards them. With a groan, he straddled Nanook's back, gripping the dog with his knees as Storm recovered his poise, pointing a clawed finger at the dog and said "What the fuck is that?"

Chris couldn't help himself. Looking at the bemused pokemon, he sniggered, breaking out in a wide grin. Skyy had stepped back down the stairs to escape the chaos, but shouldered forward to drop to a knee before the happy malamute. Reaching out a hand tentatively, he grinned as the sniffing turned to happy licking, as he gave the ears a rub.

"It's like a growlithe" he said to the others. However, he frowned as he listened to the creature, and said to Chris "But I don't understand what it's saying!"

Chris laughed, pulling Nanook to the side and gesturing with his free hand for the rest of the crew to enter the house. "I'd be surprised that you could understand him, since he can't actually talk. But he seems to like you a lot." Grinning wryly, he continued "Then again, he likes everyone a lot, so fat lot of good he is as a guard dog. Best he could do is lick an intruder to death!"

Skyy raised an eyebrow, pausing in his head rubs and receiving a nudge from the dog to continue. "He can't? So, how do you communicate with him?"

Chris chuckled. "Badly. He's a malamute. He does whatever the hell he wants to do. But no animals here talk; not to humans anyway. There are some smart ones for sure, but nothing like pokemon."

Skyy digested this new information silently, examining the big creature as it licked his arms ecstatically. Scary place then, he pondered, rubbing the furred head behind the ears as the dog's tongue dropped out in satisfaction. Not a place to get lost in.

Once they had made their way through the house to the large kitchen, Chris let go of the malamute, who promptly made friends with everyone present. Chris moved to the fridge, checking inside and sighed in satisfaction as he dug out some beers from an already opened carton, passing them to the two other humans and the typhlosion. Storm had a juice, and Azil shook his head, declining the drink. However, the best he could manage for Raikou was a large saucepan full of ice water, placed on the kitchen tiles. Shrugging off his apology, Raikou said "It is alright. I am satisfied", and went back to lapping up the cold liquid with a contented rumble.

Dropping to a dining chair at the large pine table, Chris leaned back and gave a sigh of pleasure. "Welcome to Darken Ridge. This place has been in my family for two generations. Make yourselves at home!"

Taking a long pull of the icy brew, he looked up as Skyy groaned, shoving the dog away as he enthusiastically tried to sniff under the lucario's tail. "Does he have to do that?" the pokemon complained, as the group laughed at the malamute's antics.

"He likes you" said Chris with an evil smirk, before collaring the dog and taking him outside.

Skyy frowned "Yeah, I like him too, but if he thinks I'm going to sniff his arse to show it, he's got another thing coming!"

As they laughed again, Chris returned to the pantry, dragging out some pasta and onions. Raiding the fridge again, he reached into the freezer for some mince, which he tossed into the microwave to defrost. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I'll get some dinner started, and while it's cooking, I'll show you to some rooms and the showers"

Storm gave a sigh, chugging the rest of his beer and belched loudly. "Hot water? Oh Arceus, yes!" Tossing the empty to Chris, who fumbled the catch with a chuckle, he followed the verbal directions down the long homestead hallway, with Scott following in his wake. Jasper headed down the corridor after them, taking a second spare room, while Raikou took time to wander through the rest of the house, exploring.

Azil dropped to a crouch in front of the large TV in the lounge, looking at the huge screen curiously, until Chris showed him how to use the remote control. As the blank screen lit up with moving pictures, the pokemon's eyes widened in amazement, and it wasn't long before he was happily channel surfing, taking in everything from news to infomercials with a quiet intensity. When Raikou returned, dropping to the carpet beside him, Azil barely noticed as the two watched the shows with fascination.

While Chris continued cooking, Skyy dropped to a kitchen chair, watching his friend as he went about preparing the meal. Chris seemed different here; more relaxed, not to mention happier, than Skyy had seen him. The edge of frustrated anger the human seemed to have was gone, and he was glad to think Chris had finally a chance to get over all the trauma of the past few weeks.

After dicing the onions finely, Chris tossed them into a frying pan, adding the tomato paste and dried herbs, before dumping the spaghetti into a large pot of boiling water. Stirring both vigorously, he dropped the wooden spoon onto a spare bowl. Placing both arms on the counter, he arched his back, leaning forward to straighten the kinks from his spine. With a sigh of pleasure, he dropped onto a chair opposite Skyy, taking another pull from his warming beer and belching contentedly.

Seeing the amused glance passed his way by the lucario, Chris grinned and said "I hope you like Spag Bog! It's a staple around this place, my dad being part Italian and all".

Skyy thought about it, and said "I have no idea what that is, or where he's from, but I like what I smell!" Wrinkling his muzzle, he leaned forward to catch the enticing aroma from the frying pan. The simmering concoction smelt pretty damned wonderful, he thought, forcing himself not to salivate over the aroma.

Chris chuckled, finishing his beer and stepped back into the kitchen to stir the pots and grab another drink. Raising an eyebrow, he nodded towards Skyy's empty cup questioningly, but the lucario shook his head. Sitting back down, Chris watched his friend, and asked "So, how you holding up?"

Skyy grinned toothily, and nodded. "Doing pretty well. At least now I know why you smelt funny. This place really is totally different from home."

Chris laughed. "Depends on your definition of home, mate." Looking around the warm, inviting kitchen, he sighed in satisfaction. "I grew up in here. This is home!"

Skyy looked suddenly troubled. "But... What will you do?" he asked.

Chris glanced at him. "Do? Oh, you mean, stay here or in your world? Well, all my family is here, and... Well, I was hoping you'd like to stay here with me for a while. Hopefully, if Raikou's OK with it, we can travel between the two places as we need."

Skyy was relieved. He was glad Chris had gotten home safely, but the fear he'd remain when Skyy returned to his world had niggled him. "How will I go here, do you think?"

Chris grinned. Well, on the farm, really well. If Nanook loves you, everyone will love you."

However, the question of what would occur away from the farm remained unanswered.

Suddenly, a loud voice from the lounge room called out to them.

"Char! Char cha charmander!"

Grabbing his drink, Chris headed into the lounge with the lucario in tow, to see the enthusiastic charmander jumping up and down, pointing at the TV. Turning up the volume, Chris caught the tail end of a news report detailing the failed search for him, recovery of his bike, and that the police had called off the search earlier that week. With a groan, Chris dropped to the lounge and rubbed his head. When Skyy dropped besides him, resting a furred arm around his shoulder in sympathy, he looked at his friend and shook his head.

"Shit! I hadn't realised how many people would go looking for me. That's going to take some explaining!"

When he looked back up, he spotted Storm and Scott standing in the entrance to the room, looking somewhat grim. "Yes, it will" said the human Ranger, and shrugged. "But it could have been worse. They could have found your body. At least this will have a happy ending."

Storm, still drying himself off with a very sodden bath towel, rumbled "Yeah, but it will also bring us unwanted publicity. Keeping this under wraps might be difficult."

Scott jabbed him in the ribs, and said "Oh, this from Mr "I'm gonna eat the motorcycle riders" himself!" Clearly, he was over his annoyance at the morning's incident, and laughed when the typhlosion grabbed him in a head hold, rubbing a pawed knuckle through his hair.

This, of course, was the moment when the front door swung open, as Chris's mother backed into the hallway with an armload of groceries. As the two Rangers froze, she called out "Honey, are you home? I didn't see your car...", but stopped as she turned to confront the huge blue and cream monster wrestling the stranger in the hallway. As the three exchanged stares, Storm released his partner guiltily, who dropped onto the timber floor with a thud, and gave the woman a wide smile, long teeth flashing in the hall light.

Wiggling clawed fingers in a friendly hello, he said "Hi, Chris's mum! Nice to meet ya!"

"Oh! Hi!" she said quietly, before her eyes rolled up and she fainted, collapsing in a pile of grocery bags in the hallway.

 **Chapter 14: Disclosure.**

It was the voices she noticed first, as she came back to consciousness.

"You could have given her a coronary, you big twit!"

The voice sounded familiar...

"How was I to know she'd faint like that?" said the gruff voice plaintively.

The first voice spoke again. So familiar...

"Shit! She didn't hit her head, did she? Just my luck, I finally get home and mum gets stuck in hospital!"

Mum? What?

Chris?

CHRIS!

Eyes fluttering open, Gwen looked up into the face of her son hovering anxiously over her. At first, she thought she was dreaming. But when it smiled, she reached up and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart! It's you!" she breathed, receiving a big hug in return.

"Hi mum!" said Chris, muffled by the arms holding him tight.

Breaking off her embrace after a moment, she pushed him back, sitting up somewhat woozily, and said "What happened? Where have you been?"

Before he could answer, she glanced past him at the mountain of blue and beige fur beyond his shoulder, and thought she was dreaming again.

Raising a quivering finger, she pointed at the monstrosity and said "What is that, and what's it doing in my kitchen?"

As the typhlosion stepped back, somewhat affronted at the slight, Chris helped his mother up, where she glared at Storm. As he stepped back further, she spotted Skyy standing in the kitchen entry next to Scott, and did a double take. Chris turned on the furred Ranger and said "Bit of space, bro." Storm nodded, retreating back to the kitchen, before he leaned casually against the refrigerator as Chris helped his mother into the room, sitting her down at the table.

As Chris sat opposite, Gwen ceased her incredulous examination of the two pokemon, reaching across the timber surface to grab his hands and squeeze them tight.

"It is you, for real. What happened? We thought we'd lost you! Do you know how worried we were?"

Scott chuckled from his stance near the sink, and said "Well, for that long story, I think it's coffee time. Where's the cups?"

Storm rumbled, startling Gwen who stared at him in disbelief as he said "I'll help. I can't cut a break in this place!"

Turning back to Chris, she whispered "It talks!"

Scott, overhearing her hissed whisper, laughed from the sink where he was filling the kettle, and said "Oh, he does alright. It's getting him to shut up that's the problem."

Storm raised a finger at his partner, and said gruffly "Oh, very 'effin funny!", before moving to the pantry and rummaging for the coffee jar.

Motioning Skyy over from where he had been waiting in the background anxiously, he motioned for him to take a seat beside him. The lucario sat tentatively, nervous under the intent eyes of his friend's mother.

Still holding her hands with one of his own, he freed his second, to reach across and pat Skyy on the shoulder, receiving a quick grin in return.

"This is Skyy. He's a lucario. The guy making coffee is Scott, and the blue furred rug is his partner Storm. They're Rangers. The other guys are in the lounge, keeping a bit of distance. As to what happened to me, well... Umm, well, it's a long, long story..."

The sky outside had grown dark before Chris finished his tale. Scott had taken over the cooking duties, and was serving the spaghetti onto individual plates from large bowls at the table centre. During the telling, Raikou, Jasper and Azil had made an appearance from the lounge when called. While Chris's mother greeted the trio calmly enough, her eyes widened at the sight of the huge legendary, and he wisely kept his distance from her to give her the time needed to acclimatize to his presence.

With the story over, Chris petered off into silence, as his mother digested the information. While seemingly unbelievable, the presence of the pokemon at her table gave ample credence to his experiences, and while scary-looking, the four creatures seemed friendly enough. In fact, the big blue one then began a rambling account of their morning encounter with some motorcycle riders that had her laughing; a situation she hadn't expected.

After so many weeks away, the meal was heavenly to Chris. The other mumbled their appreciation of the savoury pasta, and even the usually composed lucario wolfed it down with abandon. When Storm sat back and belched, Chris put a hand to his forehead and winced, but his mother reached out and tentatively patted the typhlosion's shoulder, saying how good it was that someone appreciated good food. To this Storm grinned broadly, showing way more teeth than necessary, and thanked her, nudging his partner and advising him it was nice to have his appetite appreciated for a change.

As the conversation picked up, the kitchen became the hub of attention. A stranger group of individuals in his childhood home Chris had never imagined, but he smiled at the sight. Inspiration striking, he excused himself, bolting to his room and grabbing his digital camera. As he returned, his mother held up her hands, hating having her picture taken, but Chris insisted. Setting it up at the bench and lining it up, he started the countdown timer, resuming his seat. Just before the photo was taken, Storm threw an arm around his mother, who squeaked in surprise, but laughed just as the flash went off.

In all the years that followed, and all the adventures he undertook, that photo was Chris's favourite. It was a night to remember, for certain.

At least, until the sound of a truck pulling up outside the house, accompanied by Nanook's frantic barking, had Chris and Gwen jumping up to reach the door, before his father walked in on the group.

As Jasper, Raikou and Azil retreated back to the lounge to watch TV, the others heard raised voices coming from outside, as his father berated Chris for his disappearance. When silence followed, Skyy exchanged a worried look with the two Rangers, but received a grin and a shrug from Storm, who told him things would work out fine.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and Chris lead his stunned father, Paul, in to the room to meet his friends. Once he managed to close his mouth, Paul seemed to accept the situation stoically enough, although he did do a double take when Raikou introduced himself.

"Damn, you're a big one!" he swore, causing Chris to cringe in embarrassment, but Raikou just chuckled.

Once dinner was finished, the group moved to the rear deck, which was one of the few places in the house large enough to cater for the whole party. Overlooking the distant mountains shining dimly in the moon light, conversation ranged from prior personal histories, to current events in both worlds; discussions everyone found fascinating.

When Chris asked where his younger brother had gotten to, his mother rolled her eyes, explaining he was at a friend's house for a "LAN party", whatever that was. An obsessive gamer, Chris knew his younger sibling, just turning fourteen, had an obsession with computer and console games that he had never shared, his own preference being for more physical challenges.

"When's Jim due home?" he asked, and Paul advised he planned on picking him up the next afternoon.

"Umm, just don't mention any of this to anyone?" Chris said, waving vaguely at the group, who were busy exchanging conversation. His dad grinned and said "Say what? That the circus has come to town, and the animals have all escaped? No, I'd rather not be institutionalised again this week, thanks!"

Skyy snorted wryly, receiving a chuckle from Chris's father. "Metaphorically speaking, of course"

Giving a wide smile, the lucario replied "Oh, of course!"

It was close to midnight when Jasper yawned, rubbing red eyes and stating he desperately needed sleep. He still hadn't released Sparky, and told the others he was not looking forward to letting the raichu out, given she tended to being grumpy if kept in the ball too long. Excusing himself, he thanked Chris's parents for putting them up, and headed off to sleep.

Azil yawned also, showing blunt teeth, and said "Char!" pointing towards the bedrooms in a way that needed no translation. Following Jasper, he crashed onto the folding stretcher that Chris had set up for him. When Storm poked Scott, the Ranger chuckled and said "Well, folks. It's been a pleasure, and we also thank you for the hospitality. But bed calls, so see you in the morning".

As Chris's parents stood to wish the pair a good night, Chris grabbed Skyy and said "I'm off, too." He was enveloped in a hug from his mum, who kissed his head, causing him to blush in embarrassment, and as his father grinned at his predicament, he bolted to his room, the lucario in tow.

Soon, it was only the two adults and Raikou left, as the big legendary excused himself, slipping from the house to disappear into the night. With Gwen left to finish cleaning the table, Paul stepped out onto the veranda and dropped to the porch couch with a sigh, contemplating the bizarre events that had turned his day upside down. Lighting a cigarette, he leaned back to blow smoke towards the veranda light, watching it curl around the bugs circling the bulb.

When a slight scuffing noise alerted him to the return of the pokemon, he started, peering into the darkness as Raikou emerged. Surprised when the huge pokemon dropped to the deck besides him rather than continue inside, Paul took another long pull on the cigarette, turned towards the creature and said quietly "I think it's finally sinking in that you guys are real."

Raikou eyed the human, letting out a deep chuckle, before returning to stare into the night. "Oh yes. As real as you are. Although perhaps a bit out of place in your reality."

As the pair dropped into silence, minutes passed before Paul asked the legendary "There's more to this, isn't there?"

Raikou raised an eyebrow, regarding the human, and said "Why would you ask that?"

Paul chuckled, dropping the used butt of his cigarette into an empty steel can besides his chair, and lighting another. "Oh, I know my son. I know when he's telling the truth, or lying. But I can also tell when he's holding something back."

Raikou nodded slowly, regarding Chris's father with increased respect. "Yes, human, there is more to this than any of us know. How far it will lead is still anyone's guess, but Chris has a big part to play in whatever eventuates."

Looking at him shrewdly, Paul said "Is it dangerous?"

Raikou paused, and then sighed. "Possibly. That has yet to be determined. However, your son has shown he is more than capable of handling himself in adversity, and I believe he is ready to face the possible challenges ahead"

Paul nodded slowly, then chuckled. "If someone had told me this morning I would be discussing my lost son's future with a huge cat monster, I'd have said I'd need to be smoking something stronger than tobacco."

Raikou smirked, long canines glinting in the veranda light, before he nodded, dropping his head to his paws and said "I owe a life debt to your son, human. He rescued me from a fate far from certain. As he did with the lucario and the charmander." Turning to regard Paul, he said frankly "I will do my best to protect him from whatever lies ahead. He is worthy of that."

Nodding, Paul regarded his half consumed cigarette absently, leaning forward to tip ash over the veranda rail.

"You like him, don't you?" he said, and was unsurprised at the nod in response. Paul sighed. "We've done all we can to raise him right. I believe in him. I think your faith is warranted."

Pausing, he stared at the pokemon, and continued "Thank you from bringing him home to us. We missed him desperately. Gwen, especially, was frantic. I had every faith he was alive, but when he didn't return, we... Well, we became pretty worried."

Reaching out a hand suddenly towards Raikou, he met the huge, warm paw in his own, as stubby fingers gripped his palm. "The pleasure has been mine" said the legendary with a deep chuckle, shaking the human's hand.

The pair exchanged smiles, before Raikou released the human, and dropped back to the deck. As they shared companionable silence, Raikou finally cleared his throat and said "I do have one concern I will mention. There is something your Son is withholding, not only from me, but also from the Rangers. The lucario is a part of it, although his loyalty to Chris is beyond reproach. Indeed, it torments them both." As Paul looked at him in concern, Raikou shrugged. "I believe it has something to do with his initial arrival, and I hope he will confide this in you."

Sighing, Raikou continued "I cannot interfere, and would appreciate you keeping my confidence. If he does not bring it up, it should be his decision. But I hope he does so, as it was clearly traumatic."

When Paul nodded, the big eyes blinked, and Raikou stood, stretching before wishing the human goodnight. Disappearing into the darkness, he left Chris's father with much to think about, not the least what the hell his son was now caught up in.

Skyy dropped to sleep without difficulty, wrapped in Chris's arms as they shared the bed in his room. Chris, however, could not settle, no matter how he tried.

He was home, finally. Everything was back to normal, or at least a close proximity of.

Everything should have been perfect.

But it wasn't, and he knew why...

By 2am, his discomfort had grown to the point the room felt claustrophobic, and he experienced a sudden, overwhelming desire for some fresh air. Slipping from the sheets without disturbing the lucario, Chris donned his clothes, and stepped through the house to the front veranda, resting on the railing with his head in his hands.

He hadn't seen his father still sitting there in the dark, until he turned back and started as he caught a whiff of cigarette smoke, the faint red glow barely lighting Paul's face as he sat in the darkness.

"Hey" said Paul, moving over to give his son room to drop besides him.

"Hey dad! You startled me" said Chris, making light of the situation. However, as they sat in silence, his melancholia returned, and he leaned his head back against the cushions with a sigh.

Paul kept quiet, knowing if Chris had something to say, he would do so. His son wasn't one for mincing words, but pushing him never achieved anything. His stubborn streak was a mile wide; just like his fathers, Paul thought with a wry grin.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Chris turned to his father and said "Dad, I have a problem."

Paul nodded; drawing hard on the cigarette, as the faint red light bloomed at its tip, illuminating their faces. "Yeah, I can see that."

Chris chuckled, and said "You always could read me like a book." Rubbing his face with a hand, he began shaking, as his concerned father put an arm over his shoulder. For Chris to react like this was highly unusual, given the independent nature of his son. It spoke of something pretty bad.

It was.

When Chris finally settled, rubbing silent tears from his eyes, he stared at the deck and said "Dad, I killed a man..."

The arm tightened across him, but his father remained otherwise quiet.

Breaking down, Chris put his head in his hands, and cried. Long minutes passed, until he calmed enough to continue, spilling to his father the full story of Skyy's rescue, and their subsequent attack by the pair of rednecks.

Listening silently to Chris, Paul mentally cursed the occurrence of a situation that caused his son such distress. Finally, when Chris had finished, he replied.

"You know, your mother and I have always been proud of you, Chris. You've always acted in a way where we've never had any reason not to trust your actions and judgement. Yes, we all fail occasionally, but even then, you generally had a reason. In this, you've earned the freedom we've always given you."

Paul sighed, hugging his son against him, who looked up at him mutely.

"It all comes down to choice, Chris. You chose to rescue your friend. They chose to chase you down and try to kill you both. Had they not done so, they would be alive now. But they did not. One choice was right, and one was not. In this instance, I don't think you had any other choice available."

Resting his own head back against the couch, Paul said "I'm not sure whether keeping this from your Ranger friends was wise, as I don't know enough about them to comment. My gut feeling is they can be trusted. But I know you, Chris. I know you would never have done such a thing had you any other option."

Staring out at the distant moonlit mountains, Paul said "Bad things happen, sometimes, especially to bad people. The alternatives are often worse. You're alive, and your friend is alive, and that is what matters now. I leave it up to you whether to tell Scott the truth, as my impression is that he is an honourable person. But, I don't believe forgiveness is in order, as you have done nothing for which you need to be forgiven."

Paul sighed. "Life's a bitch, sometimes. But getting on with it is what keeps us going. This will change you, and I can see already you're a different person to the boy who went trail bike riding a few weeks ago. You're a man now, and I couldn't be prouder of you."

Chris took in the words without comment, and then reached across to hug his father again. "Thanks, dad."

That was enough. Nothing else needed to be said.

Chris woke the next morning feeling great. The heavy weight on his conscious had lifted a lot, although not completely. He doubted he'd ever be fully over what he had experienced, but at least he now felt he could move on from it.

It was with this in mind that he decided to tell the Rangers the truth.

Doubts still plagued him on how wise a decision it was, but here, in the place he knew so well, he thought himself man enough to spill his guts to them.

He was also surprised when Skyy agreed wholeheartedly.

Shrugging, the lucario said "We did nothing but protect ourselves. I do not hold to the human's law in this regard, and make no apology for what I did. But I think you need to get this off your chest. So, do it. I'll support you."

Watching his friend mutely, Chris reached over and gave the lucario a hug, warmly returned. Resting against the furred chest, he said quietly "Damn, what'd I do without you?"

Skyy chuckled, but didn't release him. "Take up more bed, I'd imagine" he joked, as the pair chuckled.

Even as early as it was, the Rangers were already awake. They'd been taking a tour of the property with Paul, who was always an early riser, being farm born and bred. The two humans and the typhlosion looked an odd sight, meandering around the buildings in quiet discussion, but they looked up as Chris and Skyy approached.

Drawing the human Ranger aside, he said "Got a few minutes?"

When Scott nodded, Chris looked at his father, who gave him a nod, and left with Storm in the direction of the farmhouse. Skyy stayed with him in mute support, as the trio went to the barn, resting in the shade.

Seating themselves on hay bales, Chris took a moment to collect his thoughts, and said "I need to tell you something, about my arrival."

Scott nodded, and let him continue.

With the saga told, the Ranger rubbed tired eyes, and said to the nervous pair "If it's any consolation, I already knew about this."

Stunned, Chris stared at him in shock. "You knew?"

Scott chuckled wryly. "Psychic pokemon, remember? Bad event equals bad psychic shock. I knew what had happened even before I met you, although the details were sketchy. Why do you think we made such initial efforts to get to know you?"

Slapping his forehead, Chris groaned. "But why didn't you say anything?"

Scott eyed him intently. "Because I knew why you did it! I knew it wasn't malicious, or intentional. Self defence may not be a reasonable excuse here, but on my world, we're a little more pragmatic. At our first meeting, we had a psychic reading your emotions from an adjacent room, so had you worked out from the beginning. We knew you could be trusted, even if you didn't trust us."

Standing up, he reached out and helped the two to their feet, before continuing. "As far as we're concerned, the matter has been settled. Ranger's decisions are final. Don't take it as an excuse to ever repeat the action, but you're off the hook, so to speak, alright?"

Nodding, Chris and Skyy exchanged glances, before grinning.

The rest of the day was looking extremely promising for all, after that.

 **Chapter 15: Surprise, surprise!**

Azil was bored.

Stomping grumpily through the dirt on the farm while the others met up for breakfast, he felt he had little to contribute to the conversation.

Especially when most of them couldn't understand him, he thought wryly.

Kicking a clod of dirt before him, he amused himself by spitting small fist-sized fireballs at it, causing it to fly around the yard in a steaming lump. When even that became tedious, he went behind the large barn, and began blowing smoke rings into the leaves of the trees overhead, where they floated hazily through the dappled morning light streaming through the leaves.

Boring!

Lying back into the hay, careful to keep his tail fame away from the flammable material, he dropped to a doze. At least then he might find some entertainment, he snorted, before quiet snores left his resting place.

Jim wasn't bored, though.

He was actually feeling pretty pissed off, all things considered.

The LAN party he'd attended at his best friend Tom's place had started well, but when Fred Nile arrived, everything went to shit in a bucket real fast.

The sanctimonious, prudish little git!

What made things worse, was he didn't even bring his own laptop! Apparently, his mother said it was too valuable to risk at a play party!

A play party? World of Warcraft isn't a play party!

It's much more important than that!

Git!

Grumbling from the rear seat as Tom's mother drove him home in disgrace, he at least felt satisfaction at achieving one of the few goals he thought worthy, this early in his young life.

Beating the snot out of git-face!

Had he kept his mouth shut, Fred would still be sporting a full head of teeth. But in his know-it-all way, he had kept baiting Jim until he was seething in his seat, gripping his game controller tightly to avoid shoving it down the kid's throat.

Even then, he'd managed to keep under control. That was, until the git decided to bring up Chris's disappearance, mocking Jim's brother as having killed himself through his own stupidity, riding up there all alone as he did.

At that, with all thoughts of the consequences aside, Jimmy launched himself at his nemesis, arms outstretched and hanging out for a handful of throat to squeeze. By the time his other friends had pulled him off Fred, the girly git was wailing like the girly git he was, sporting a black eye and blooded nose.

Admittedly, he had landed a good one on Jim, blackening his own eye, but Jim was still satisfied at the outcome. He'd won, on all accounts, or so his friends swore. After all, he didn't throw a big sooky la la in front of everyone, like git face did.

His triumph lasted a good two minutes, until the room was rocked by the descending thundercloud of Tom's mum, who wasn't as impressed at the victory as Jim himself was. Chewing the whole lot of them out, she sent them straight to bed early, with dark promises to tell all their parents about their disgraceful behaviour! The fact it was only 9pm on a Saturday night made no difference, and she hovered unmoved and forbidding above them, ignoring their plaintive wails of protest.

It took forever for the group to finally get to sleep, and the whole thing turned out to be pretty ordinary.

So much for a fun sleepover!

Git!

With no mobile reception on Jim's dad's farm, and the phone line repeatedly engaged, the next morning Tom's mum simply dumped him in the back seat of her wagon and drove him home early. It wasn't far; only a fifteen minute drive; but every second seemed an eternity as Tom's mum continued her haranguing tirade the entire journey, leaving him sitting with arms crossed, a sullen look on his face as he stared out the window.

Jesus, shut UP, woman!

I won, didn't I?

Sheesh!

Tuning out to her ranting, he stared back outside, trying to avoid thinking about...

About Chris...

Head dripping to his hands, he began hiccoughing, quickly turning into sobs as the emotions overtook him. In the front, Tom's mum glanced up in the reverse mirror, dropping off her rant as she observed his distress. With a sigh, she turned back to the road, before consoling him.

"It's OK, Jimmy. They'll find him."

Nodding mutely as he stared at her eyes framed in the mirror, he wiped his eyes, staring vacantly again at the passing scenery.

By the time they'd arrived at his home, pulling up at the end of the long driveway, Tom's mum turned back to him and gave him a small smile.

"I won't mention this to your mum this time, Jimmy. I know what that little dirt bag said; Tom told me. But your brother is a good kid, and smart. I'll bet he'll turn up sooner or later, alright?"

Nodding but not feeling up to speaking, Jim grabbed the carryall holding his laptop and overnight gear, and bolted from the door. Standing by the gate, he watched as she drove back down the road towards town, waving from the window through the cloud of dust sent up by the wagon.

Shouldering his burden, Chris's brother sprinted through the trees towards the homestead.

It was the noise of the car arriving that stirred Azil from slumber.

Waking with a start, the charmander sat bolt upright, head cocked as he placed the noise of the retreating vehicle. Jumping to his feet, he sprinted from the shaded rear of the barn to investigate further.

Rounding the corner of the barn, he didn't register the looming figure charging from the opposite direction until they ploughed right into each other. Seeing stars, the charmander flew backwards to the ground, cursing loudly as he landed in the dirt. With the sunlight in his eyes, he could barely make out the shape of the person who had run into him, until it leaned forward with a gasp, crouching over him and whispering "Charmander?"

Jim sat stunned, still in shock as he stared at the small orange lizard sitting in the dirt in front of him, eyes clenched closed as it rubbed it's head with a clawed paw, grumbling to itself. When it started and peered up at him, blinking wide eyes at the unrecognised human, Jim sat back with a thump, leaving the pair to look uncertainly at each other.

Once his vision cleared, Azil exchanged wary glances with the small human. He recognised the scent from the house, so he knew who it was; Chris's brother. But when the kid simply sat there, gaping at him like a magicarp out of water, the humour of the situation registered, and the charmander began giggling.

The mouth shut with a snap, as Chris's brother began chuckling in reply, which turned to heavy laughter as the pair exchanged further amused glances. Finally, recovering enough to gasp for air and wipe the tears from his eyes, Jim got up, reaching a tentative hand down to help the small creature to its feet.

Azil stared at the hand in confusion, before a wide grin split his face. Grabbing the proffered hand, he got up, only to have the human poke him on the shoulder.

Eyes widening again, Jim swore "Oh, you're real!"

Nodding wryly, Azil pointed to himself, and said "Charmander!"

Jim nodded, and replied "Yeah, I know who you are! I'm a huge fan!"

Confused, Azil shrugged, before his paw was grabbed firmly, and he had to hurry to keep up with Jim as he bolted towards the house.

Gasping for breath, Chris's brother shouted back at him "Wait till mum gets a load of you!", as the charmander struggled on short legs to keep pace with his new friend.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

Gwen jumped, as the unexpected shrieking yell of her younger son split the peace within the kitchen. Storm dropped his coffee with a curse. Swearing further as the spilt liquid spread rapidly across the timber top to be soaked up by the napkins, he frantically tried to use to contain the mess.

The rest of the group exchanged glances, meal forgotten. With buttered toast paused half way to his mouth, Skyy froze as the screen door burst open, and Chris's younger brother charged into the room, a puffing charmander in tow.

"MUM! Look who I found... OOOOOOOH!"

The last spoken as he skidded to a stop in the middle of the kitchen, Jim stared around his family home at the coolest group it had ever held. Forget the bad-ass looking guy in khaki uniform at the rear, or his mum and dad signalling him to hush up and behave. Sitting right there at the dining table was a lucario, and a typhlosion and a raikou and a...

Chris...

Dropping the paw, he bolted around the table, throwing himself against his brother with a cry. Juggling his own coffee, Chris threw an arm around his sibling, who'd buried his head in his chest, refusing to let him go.

"Hey scamp!" he chuckled, rubbing the thick head of hair beneath him. "How you doing?"

Pulling back, Jim beamed, before his smile turned to a frown as he scowled at Chris.

"I thought you were dead!" he cursed, as his brother stopped smiling, exchanging a glance at the lucario who sat next to him. When it shrugged, Chris sighed, and said "Yeah, well reports of that are overrated, thankfully. Good to see you, though, kiddo."

Nodding mutely, Jim grabbed him again for another hug, as his muffled voice came from Chris's shirt. "Yeah, you too, bro!"

The moment was broken when Storm grumbled from across the table "Has anyone got another napkin? This crap is going everywhere!"

Nodding happily, beyond comforted at seeing her family reunited again, Gwen slipped to the pantry, as the table again buzzed in conversation.

Jim sat at the table next to Azil, who regarded the new addition with confusion. Unlike the others, this human didn't seem at all surprised at their appearance, and indeed recognised them all, although his eyes did widen at the sight of Raikou, face down in a plate of pancakes on the floor. Apparently once Chris's mother knew the big legendary had a thing for them, she took charge of the meal preparations from Chris and Skyy, and made up an enormous batch for breakfast.

Even Chris was amazed at his brother's easy acceptance, not to mention his recognition of their species and abilities. Admittedly, when he began a ranting, rambling descriptive of their "hit points" and "battle damage", the pokemon exchanged confused glances, clearly having no idea what he was on about.

Noticing Storm shrugging at his partner, Jim's explanation wound down, and he turned on the typhlosion and asked "But it's just like the game, right?"

Exchanging glances, Scott shrugged, having no idea what the kid was talking about. Storm looked back at him and rumbled "Dunno. Where'd you come up with this stuff?"

Jim shrugged, suddenly ravenous as only a teenager could be, and attacked the pile of pancakes before him with wild abandon. "The game!" he mumbled through a face full of food. "Black and White; Diamond and Pearl. That stuff!"

Now confused fully, Scott put a hand on his partners shoulder, and said "Sorry, Jim. We don't know any game like that!"

Face stuffed full, Jim reached down to his bag and fumbled out his 3DS, tossing the unit to the Ranger, who caught it in surprise. Opening it tentatively, his eyes widened as the game loaded, clearly depicting various pokemon in a battle scenario. Turning the screen to his partner, they flicked through some of the menus, his face tightening into a scowl as the reality began to hit.

Here was the truth they'd been searching for.

The loaded gun.

There was only one way this much detailed information could have made it to this world.

Sinnotech.

Turning to Chris, he said solemnly "Did you know about this?"

Chris looked at the game, and shook his head. "I don't own one of those things" he said. "It's not my thing"

Jim took in their conversation, and laughed. "Yeah, you never were into the game or show, huh, bro?"

Storm's eyes widened further. "Show? What show?"

Jim nodded, jumping up from the table and grabbing the typhlosion's hand, pulling him to the lounge room as Scott followed. Flicking through the menu on the TV's DVR, he found some old episodes recorded months before, running the programs on the television as the two Rangers watched on grimly.

Finally having seen enough, Scott leaned back in the couch and rubbed his head tiredly. It was worst than they had feared. Clearly, the media had been saturated with heavily edited and censored information from his world, the reason for which escaped him. Why bother, unless there was something else behind it?

Suddenly alert as something Jim's rambling commentary mentioned, he brought his attention back to the kid, who was animatedly telling Storm about the different stuff he'd collected about pokemon, and the huge amount of related merchandise that was available. This, then, was the key; corporate financing. A good way to make some serious money, he thought dryly. It more than explained Sinnotech's ability to remain so well funded, when so many of their sources had been closed off by the Rangers in Scott's own world.

Staring at his partner, he received a slight nod in reply; Storm had caught the inference too. They had a lot to talk about, and the big pokemon knew it.

Still at the kitchen table, Chris grinned as his little brother left the room with the Rangers. Chuckling, he turned to his mother, seeing her happily watching them as they left.

"Looks like Jim's adapted to these guys presence better than anyone", he joked, and she nodded.

"Just shows that all that time he wasted watching cartoons and playing computer games wasn't for nothing, then", Gwen said, handing Skyy some more toast, which the lucario happily accepted.

When the trio returned some time later, Scott motioned to Chris that they wanted a word. Glancing at Skyy, and receiving a nod in return, the pair excused themselves, joining the Rangers as they went to the back veranda to confer.

However, as he went to leave, Jim grabbed his shirt, and whispered "Is it OK if the charmander comes with me?"

Giving Azil a glance, he received a quick nod from the pokemon so, chuckling at their eagerness, he agreed. As the pair raced away, he yelled out after them "His name is Azil, sprout! Play nice!"

"Yeah, I know!" his brother shouted back, and Chris shook his head in amusement at the pair's antics.

Giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, he was surprised when she grabbed both him and Skyy into a warm hug. The lucario squeaked in surprised, but beamed at her as she released them.

"Now, you too play nice also!" she joked, as the pair followed the smirking Rangers out through the house to the patio area.

Storm nudged his partner, and whispered loudly "Oh, I think they'll play nice, huh. REAL nice!" as Scott coughed, near choking on his mouthful of coffee as he laughed suddenly.

Skyy spared Chris a quick glance, grinning at seeing his human friend turn beetroot red at the loaded statement. With a quick smirk, the lucario turned to the typhlosion, and said "Well, his chest is already pretty clean, so he probably won't need soaping there!" causing the typhlosion to stumble into the door frame in shock, realising his secret was also out.

Turning to the lucario, Storm said "Buu whaa whaa...", as words escaped him, before having a human arm wrap around his waist as his partner broke into cackling laughter.

"Congrats, Skyy! I think you're the first one to ever manage to render Mr Motor Mouth here speechless!", as the typhlosion glared down at him, before smirking in return.

As the trip dropped to the lounge on the rear deck, facing towards the misty mountains in the distance, the atmosphere became serious, as they brought up their real reason for returning.

Shortly into the conversation, Jasper joined them, a grumpy looking raichu in tow. Apologising for being late, he rolled his eyes at Sparky, who sat sullenly on the couch besides him. At the questioning glance, he said dryly "Someone's unhappy at being left in the ball so long. I said it was all muddy up there, but someone won't listen!"

At that, the raichu broke into furious pokespeak, berating the trainer for a long minute, before again crossing its arms and refusing to look at him.

"Bitch!" mumbled Jasper, rolling his eyes again, and receiving another glare in return, before the raichu jumped up and stormed away in disgust, leaping over the veranda railing to drop into the garden below.

Embarrassed by the audience, Jasper said "Oh, she'll get over it eventually. It's worst than living with my mother!", only to be drowned out by a further barrage of abuse from the obviously listening raichu. Groaning, he put his head in both hands, as silence again descended on the group.

Clearing his throat again, Scott continued "OK, now that's over, we need to think about where to go from here. I've reported back to the Rangers on duty at the portal, and they've advised by radio that we're on our own for the moment, as HQ isn't prepared to commit any further resources without more proof. Especially when allocating such resources might bring unwanted attention on either their operation or the Rangers back home.

Looking at Chris, Scott asked "So, open to suggestions. How do we track them down?"

Chris thought for a moment, and suggested they ask his dad. He knew more about business than Chris did, and might have some ideas.

Reluctant at first, Scott bowed to the inevitable, as Chris raced to bring his father through. As Paul joined them, curious at his sudden inclusion, Scott gave him an abridged version of their needs, keeping the main reasons behind their search a secret.

After hearing him out, Paul pursed his lips, reaching for a cigarette. Thinking it through, he puffed in concentration for a moment, before dropping his arm over the lounge side, fag hanging loosely from between his fingers.

"So, you're saying you need to find this company and its subsidiaries? Hmm, I'd say use the net to track down its registration details with ASIC, and check the business registries for company information. That should show the directors and main board members. A bit of cross referencing, and you should be able to build a picture of their operations. Admittedly, there are many ways of masking these sort of activities, but let's face it; they don't know you're here, so why would they bother? Far as they're aware, they'd have free reign to do anything they like in this world. Why try to hide it?"

Scott nodded slowly, looking at his partner who shrugged furry shoulders, and said "How do we do this?"

Paul chuckled, and gestured for the pair to follow him to the study, with Jasper in tow, so they could search the net.

Left suddenly alone, Chris and Skyy exchanged a loaded look, before the human reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the yard.

Throwing an arm around his shoulders, Chris said "I want to show you around my home, if you're interested?"

When Skyy nodded, leaning against his friend, the pair wandered towards the barn area, heads close as they spoke quietly. Reaching the big timber structure, Chris pushed open the heavy doors, slipping inside and dragging the laughing lucario in after him. As he pushed them closed, he turned to his curious friend, before wrapping both arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. The surprised lucario shuddered, before hugging him back, as they exchanged their embrace for long moments.

Finally drawing a needed breath, Chris leaned back, arms still around his friend, and said happily "Welcome home!"

Skyy chuckled, and kissed him again. "Very welcome" he breathed, holding his friend close.

Breaking away, Chris smiled, and raced off deeper into the barn, climbing the heavy timber ladder into the loft. He was unsurprised as the lucario bounded up behind him, seemingly effortlessly.

Landing onto his back in the fragrant, soft hay, he let out an "Ooomf!" as Skyy dropped onto him, straddling his waist with an arm on either side of his chest, and bending down to kiss him again, before dropping against his chest. As Chris wrapped warm arms around him, the pair rested together, as Skyy slipped to his side, taking the weight from him.

As Chris nuzzled the long ears affectionately, breathing in the lucario's musk, he hugged him hard, and said "Thanks for supporting me this morning."

Skyy sat up onto one elbow, and said "Of course! You're my friend!"

Chris avoided his gaze for a moment, and then stared into those gorgeous ruby eyes. "Just friends?" he whispered, as the lucario's gaze became suddenly intent.

Leaning down, he pressed his nose to the human's, who blinked at the cold touch, and said "No. Not just friends. Never just friends", before again pressing lips to Chris's own.

Which would have been fine had not Jim chose that moment to stick his head over the railing, catching the pair in mid embrace.

Eyes wide, he said to the startled pair "Hey! Whatcha doing?"

Rolling his eyes, Chris cursed, shouting at his brother "Don't you ever knock?"

Glancing around, Jim looked confused for a moment, and said "Knock on what? There's no door, dufus!"

Spluttering in frustration, Chris went to cuss out his brother, until Skyy started a loud giggle, breaking the tension. Grabbing the lucario, he pushed him back into the hay, tickling him through his thick fur as the creature squirmed in gasping laughter to escape his fingers.

"What do you think you're laughing at, fuzzball?" Chris smirked at his cackling friend, while Skyy tried frantically to reply. When Jim clambered up the remaining rungs, followed by a nervous Azil who glanced down at the long drop in discomfort, Chris told the charmander to watch his tail in the kindling. Azil huffed, stating in pokespeak he was well aware of where his flame was, thank you very much, and plopped down beside his new friend in silence.

When Chris finally let the lucario go, Skyy sat back gasping for air, while Jim leaned forward and smirked at his brother.

"You were kissing huh?"

Caught out, Chris went to reply, spluttering at his sibling, until Jim pointed a finger at him, and said "Ha! Busted, big time! You were pashing his brains out!"

Rolling his eyes at the humour of a fourteen year old, Chris grinned and gave Skyy a hug from the side. "And so what if I was?" he half joked, still tensing for the reply.

Jim paused, thinking through the question. Finally, he simply shrugged and said "Cool. I don't care."

Silent a moment, Chris leaned forward and said "Don't tell mum or dad though, OK?"

Shaking his head, Jim promised, grinning at the lucario happily. "Skyy's much cooler than Leanne ever was, and I never told mum about her, so I reckon pashing him would be a much better idea!"

As Chris spluttered for a response, Skyy nudged him in the ribs and said slyly "So, who's Leanne?"

The conversation went downhill fast from there...

 **Chapter 16: More trouble...**

The next few days passed swiftly, with Chris's dad making time to assist the Rangers in tracking down the business systems of companies they suspected of having ties to Sinnotech. In this, Paul's help was invaluable. While there were many similarities between the two worlds, it was the smaller details that caused the most problems for the Rangers, and they found themselves frequently trying to come to grips with the differences.

In particular, the insidious interlacing of smaller electronic technologies into the everyday lives of the people of this world caused them a lot of confusion. Things such as "mobile phones", which while released some years earlier back home, had never seemed to take off to the same extent as here. Seen mostly as an unwieldy, unnecessary gadget, most people in the Ranger's world made do with landline telephones, or even their pokedex at a pinch. With the 'dex providing emergency contact as needed from most locations, inbuilt into a wrist mounted device, carrying around yet another fragile device seemed superfluous. At best, mobile phones were the exclusive realm of the central city dwellers, who were able to work and live within range of the few reception towers that had been built.

Perhaps it was also the population differences, Scott mused, as he sat next to Chris's father. Earlier, when Chris's father had mentioned that the population of this planet had exceeded six billion, Scott had shook his head, thinking he had simply misheard what Paul had said. But on clarifying the number, and even going on to say the two million inhabitants of the state's capital city was considered small by many, just blew his mind.

At best, the combined human population for the entire planet back home barely reached three million. That was even taking into consideration the dwellers in the outer islands, where the local populace moved around regularly, muddling the figures.

To add to the confusion, the vastly different cultures and backgrounds of the people here was bewildering. Thousands of different languages, uncountable religions, extreme ethnic diversity; it was enough to drive someone crazy getting a handle on it!

No wonder technology had run rampant on this world! It needed to keep up, simply to provide the required advances needed to feed so many mouths, and stop them from starving!

Most surprising to Scott was Storm's instant taking to the computing systems used by the humans here. Back home, things were relatively primitive. Most correspondence was still sent by fax, or slow mail generally carried by pokemon couriers. The reliance of these people on their gadgets and gizmos was astonishing, and Scott shuddered to think what might happen to them should some unforeseen disaster occur to shut everything technological down.

But Storm took to it like a psyduck to water. While he ruined one keyboard quickly enough through the over enthusiastic application of claw tips to keys, his gruff apology to Paul was shrugged off with a laugh, as the human went and retrieved another from storage. More careful this time, the typhlosion was soon putting his typewriter training to good use, fingers flying across the keys as he gazed intently at the screen content, occasionally guided by Paul as he pursued their goals of tracking down Sinnotech's activities.

Feeling somewhat excluded by the pair, Scott smiled at himself grimly, contemplating the irony of the pokemon outclassing him on human technology. Mentally shrugging, he stood up and stretched, cricking the stiffness from his back and excused himself.

The pair barely noticed, Storm giving him an absent wave as he left the room in search of caffeine.

Scott made his way to the kitchen, where Gwen was busy preparing lunch for the group. Rather than simply making one meal, she insisted on catering for their individual preferences, and Scott had to laugh at the large stack of pancakes forming on a plate beside the stove that she'd prepared for Raikou. Gwen had developed a soft spot for the big, polite legendary, and had lost all fear of his ferocious appearance. In the preceding few days, Scott had encountered the pair animatedly talking, and she had clearly overcome any hesitation in having such discussions with a giant cat creature.

Exchanging a few pleasantries with the busy woman, he poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot, and slipped from the room to the front veranda, leaving her to her own devices.

Strolling absently through the yard, he didn't register the sound of the approaching vehicle until it was close, as it pulled up before him in a cloud of dust thrown up from the driveway. Suddenly tense, he clandestinely gazed around the yard, ensuring none of the pokemon were visible, before moving forward to intercept the pair of uniformed men who vacated the police vehicle and approached him.

Nodding politely at the individual in the lead, Scott took another sip of his coffee, aware of the intense scrutiny he was receiving as the pair halted before him. While their smiles reached their eyes, they extended no further. Scott had no difficult recognising the hint of hostile caution they carried, even as a hand was extended towards him for a shake.

"Howdy", said the first officer, gripping his fingers tightly, before releasing them to cross his arms on his chest.

"Hey there", said Scott in reply. "Quite a nice morning we're having".

The first officer nodded, pointing to his partner, and said "This is Sergeant Campanile. I'm Captain James Brook, although my friends call me J.B."

Scott nodded again, aware that he was a long way from being eligible to call this man by his nickname. "Welcome to Darken Ridge. I'm Scott Rivers."

J.B's eyes narrowed slightly, and he said "Thanks. Can't quite place the uniform, though. I'm figuring you're not from around here?"

Shaking his head, Scott thought furiously, and used the first country he could remember from Paul's descriptions to fill in the gaps. "No, Captain Brook. I'm visiting all the way from America. Staying with Paul and Gwen for a few days, before heading home."

J.B nodded again, spying the Ranger patch on his shoulder, with the odd looking red and white ball emblem beneath. A ball that curiously matched one attached to a clip on his belt.

"Rangers, huh? Like Texas Rangers?"

Suppressing his ignorance, Scott chuckled. "Something like that, yeah."

J.B replied "I bet. Well, is Paul in? We want to have a word with him about his son's disappearance."

Thinking through the implications of the statement, Scott said "Well, you're in luck! Not only is Paul in, but just last night, Chris found his way back down from the mountains. He's a bit worn out, but had managed to survive on what he could scavenge from the land. With the phone line acting up, Paul hasn't been able to call anyone to tell them the good news, but I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you about it."

"Really?" said the officer thoughtfully, eyeing Scott with renewed interest. "Just came home, huh? What a lucky turn of events then."

As Scott lead them back to the house, he caught the loaded glance the pair of policemen exchanged. Not that easy to mislead, he thought. He'd have to be extra cautious around them.

Knocking on the front door, Scott led the pair through to the kitchen, where Gwen had been setting the table for nine. Looking up with a smile, she started slightly as the two officers accompanied Scott into the room, her lip dropping slightly before the smile returned, albeit this time a little forced. As the two policemen removed their hats politely, she offered them drinks, which Campanile declined, although J.B nodded readily, leaning back against the rear counter as Gwen poured him a fresh cup.

Scott could just make out the voices coming from the study, and quickly excused himself. "Bear with me. I'll just grab Paul, so he can come and chat with you".

J.B looked at him, and said "Sounds like he's already with someone. It can wait till they're finished."

Scott raised his hand and said "Oh, no bother. Paul is just showing my partner some stuff on the internet. It's not urgent."

J.B nodded, staring down the hallway towards the study, eyes following Scott as he strode down towards it. With his thirty years in the force, if there was one thing he knew well, it was judging character, and everything about this "Ranger" screamed "professional". Wondering whether "partner" was business or personal, he mused at the fact the man remained in his uniform even out of the country; an odd thing to do if one was simply "on holidays".

Something was going on here, he decided grimly. What it was exactly, he didn't know. Not yet anyway. But he had every intention of finding out.

As several minutes passed without Scott's reappearance with Paul, his patience began wearing thin. Motioning for his partner to follow, he stepped silently down the corridor towards the closed door, aware of the tense look thrown towards him by Gwen as she made to object, telling him they shouldn't be much longer. He continued regardless, reaching the room and gripping the door handle firmly, just as a bright flash of blue light exploded from around the door frame, startling the two officers.

Stepping back, he motioned his colleague to take up position besides the frame, as he quickly opened the door. However, nothing seemed out of place in the room, and Scott remained calm as he returned the red and white ball to his belt, although Paul did jump at their entry.

After a few seconds silence, Chris's dad cleared his throat, forcing a grin onto his face as he approached the pair and held out a hand to shake.

"Heard the good news, I see!" he spoke heartily, gripping J.B's hand tightly.

J/B wasn't buying any of it. "So, what was the flash of light there?" he spoke quietly, as Paul looked swiftly at Scott.

The Ranger shrugged. "Camera flash. I was just replacing the cover, and it went off. Surprised us both, it did."

Raising an eyebrow, the officer stared at him "Blue flash, huh? Bit of a weird colour, isn't it?"

Nodding, Scott agreed amicably. "Night camera. Helps keep the red saturation down, so it's good for wildlife."

Looking around the room, the officer said "Thought I heard more voices in here. Where'd your partner get to?"

Scott hedged his words, and pointed to the open French doors leading from the study to the garden. "Ducked out to find where Chris had gotten too. He thought it'd help if he saved you some time in locating him for you. I'll go see if I can find them, and leave you guys to it."

Ambling back to the kitchen, he poured himself another cup of coffee, shaking his head slightly at Gwen as she made to ask him where Storm had gone. Mouth snapped shut at the gesture, she resumed her cooking, leaving Scott to slip outside and look for the others.

Shit, he thought to himself, lips pressed tightly together. Another complication we don't need. Now, where have the rest of this lot gotten to?

As it turned out, locating Chris, Jim, Azil and Sky wasn't all that difficult, as he could just make out their faint voices coming from the farm workshop. Finding them examining the mangled remains of Chris's trashed motorcycle, he entered, before closing the garage door behind him. When the group looked up at his approach, alarmed at the grim expression on his face, he leaned down and spoke quickly with the two pokemon.

"The local constabulary are here, and they're clearly suspicious. I'd appreciate it if you two would return to your pokeball until they leave, to defuse the situation."

When Skyy made to protest, Scott held up a hand, forestalling his objection.

"Yes, I know what you're going to say. Storm gave me the same complaint, as he hates being in that thing. But even he saw the sense in it, and he's in his own ball now. If it's OK for him, you should understand the urgency."

Patting the ball at his belt, he looked at the two humans, and then smiled as Skyy reluctantly agreed. Azil had no complaint, and jumped up as Jimmy pointed his pokeball at him, but Chris gave his friend a grin as the lucario rolled his eyes at the ignominy of it.

Even as the two pokemon disappeared into their balls, a voice spoke from the entry.

"More photo's huh, Ranger Scott?"

Spinning to see the Sergeant opening the doorway, Scott pleaded to Arceus that the policeman hadn't witnessed anything further.

Forced grin on his face, he nodded politely and said "Yeah, this bike is a real mess. Chris wanted some pics. So, when I came out here to get him, I thought I'd kill two pidgeot's with one stone".

"Pidgeot, huh?" said the officer, and Scott mentally cursed himself for the slip. "Don't know if I've ever seen one of those before?"

"Scott chuckled. "One of those critters from back home. Damn things are everywhere."

"Back in America, you mean?" said the policeman, and Scott nodded again, while ignoring the loaded look he was given.

Turning back to Chris, the Sergeant said "Well, kiddo, you lead us on a merry chase. Good to see you're clearly OK then. How about you come inside, and give us a running commentary on your adventures the past few weeks."

As Chris agreed, moving past Scott and Jim to follow the policeman back to the house, Scott patted his back, and said quietly "Yeah, tell them about being lost in the mountains the past few weeks, and hurting your shoulder, huh?", and receiving a clandestine wink from Chris in return.

As they left, the Sergeant called back to Scott. "Oh, we're looking forward to meeting your partner, too. Seems he's gone off again, so we'll catch you back at the house once you've found him."

Shit, cursed Scott. Yeah, looking forward to it, my arse!

Thinking quickly, he came up with a backup plan. Obviously, dragging along his real partner was out of the question, but perhaps...

Well, perhaps he could find a temporary substitute.

Trouble avoided for the moment, he rubbed his forehead and walked back outside. He knew Jasper and his raichu were around somewhere, but prayed to whatever Gods these people held dear that Raikou kept out of sight. The two policemen were twitchy enough as is, without seeing them calling in all reinforcements for a bloody lion hunt!

It turned out Jasper wasn't that far afield. Scott found him out behind the barn, resting in the shade and smoking a cigarette he'd filched from Chris's dad. Sparky was nowhere in evidence, and on asking, Jasper patted the ball at his belt, telling the Ranger she "needed some time out". Relieved at not having to deal with a raichu with P.M.S, Scott filled him in on the new developments, outlining his plan for Jasper to act as his partner. When the gym leader gave him a sudden grin, Scott rolled his eyes and again hoped the guy would behave! There was too much at stake to fuck everything up now, especially with their search already producing invaluable information on Sinnotech.

As the pair made to return to the house, he almost ran into Raikou, who had been standing quietly behind him for some time. When Jasper chuckled again at his startled expression, Scott swore, shaking his head in disgust as the big cat's eyes narrowed at the perceived slight.

"Raikou, there's no time for this!" Scott hissed, as the big legendary blinked in surprise. "We have two strange humans from local law enforcement in the house, and they're already suspicious of us. I need you to vanish for a bit. Can you do that?"

Nodding solemnly, the legendary padded off on silent feet, quickly disappearing into the scrub as Scott sighed in relief.

Thank God for that! Everything had been taken care of, at least for the moment.

Scott and Jasper headed back inside, to find Chris giving an animated portrayal of his time "surviving" in the bush. Scott winced, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't getting carried away with the story, but Chris had enough bush skills to know what did and did not work. The Sergeant was jotting down notes in a flip pad, occasionally pausing in thought and touching his pencil tip to his tongue. J.B simply sat and listened. Scott recognised the typical "watch and absorb" demeanour his own force used when interrogating someone.

Once Chris finished, J.B grilled him further, and even Scott had to admit the man was competent at what he did. More to the point, Chris did an exceptionally good job in covering himself, and it didn't take long for the officer to run out of questions. Leaning back, J.B looked at Chris thoughtfully, before glancing at his partner. Receiving a confirming nod that the Sergeant had it all down on paper, J.B rose, thanking Chris for the information and telling him he was glad he got home safely after his ordeal.

Turning back to the Ranger, J.B stared blankly at the surfie-type next to him. Definitely not his professional partner, he thought snidely. When he questioned it, the hippie laughed, throwing a casual arm across the shoulders of the mortified Ranger, and giving him a hug.

Picked it! J.B thought with satisfaction, putting a negative tick against the Ranger's mental profile. No accounting for some people's taste, but they were coming out of the woodwork everywhere, these damned queers.

Shame though. The guy seemed professional enough otherwise. Unfortunate he had such poor bed habits.

Interview concluded, the two policemen made to leave, nodding at the Ranger and reaching out a hand. "Be seeing you around, Ranger Scott" J.B said, gripping the proffered hand hard.

Scott stepped back and replied "Look forward to it"; knowing full well J.B meant every word.

Turning to Gwen, J.B said "Well, we will let you get back to your dinner preparations. Got a few people coming around, I see?"

Gwen hesitated, before nodding. "It's going to be a busy afternoon, officer!" she said, and he nodded in return.

Sure it was.

Thanking the group for their hospitality, and telling Chris again he was glad to see him safe and sound, the two policemen donned their hats and made their way to the front door, accompanied by Gwen, Paul and Chris. After a final farewell, the pair left the property in another cloud of dust, J.B giving a final wave from the open car window.

Neither officer spoke as they drove down the dirt driveway, until they cleared the property boundary. J.B motioned for his colleague to pull up on the side of the road, where the pair sat for several minutes staring across the fields and scrub land to the distant farmhouse, barely visible through the trees.

"Something isn't right there" said J.B, and his partner nodded in agreement.

"Reckon we should send a few guys down to question them further?" said the Sergeant, but J.B shook his head after a moment's thought.

"No. But I want someone down here for the next few hours waiting near the farm entrance, to see exactly who turns up to eat that big lunch she's preparing. I have a hunch we won't be seeing many vehicles pass by."

The younger officer nodded, and said "So, what was with all those red and white balls on their belts, do you think?"

"You noticed them too, I see? Camera, my arse! I have no idea, but I think we need to find that out."

Nodding, Sergeant Campanile made the arrangements for the stakeout via the car's UHF radio, and the pair drove away shortly afterwards.

Back at the farm house, Scott released a grumpy typhlosion from his pokeball, while Chris and Jim did the same with their friends. Chris's parents, not having seen the process occur before, watched with stunned disbelief as the three pokemon materialised before their eyes.

Arms crossed as he regarded his partner intently, Storm said gruffly "Well?"

Scott chuckled at his partner's irritation. "Oh, they're suspicious, alright. Unfortunately."

Storm groaned, running claws through his fur to straighten it out. "Never bloody rains; it pours!" he said, turning to where Skyy stood grinning at Chris. As the pair became aware of his gaze, the typhlosion narrowed his eyes, and said "We need to be careful about that lot, then. We can't have them getting in the way of our investigation; it's too important."

Chris exchanged an uncertain look with Skyy, before turning to his parents, who looked at him blankly.

"What do you thinks' going to come from it all, then?" he asked Scott in concern.

The Ranger looked at him intently for a moment. "The same thing that always comes from situations like this."

"Trouble..."

 **Chapter 17: J.B.**

"So, no record, huh?"

Sergeant Campanile shook his head, leaning against his boss's desk as he went through his notes, reporting what he'd learnt.

"No, Sir. No record with Customs of anyone of that name coming into the country within the past six months. I tried variants of the spelling, but still drew a blank. Same with his partner. I also ran details with the CIA database via Interpol, and again found nothing. Far as anyone is concerned, the guy is a non-entity."

J.B nodded, pondering the news with pursed lip, one hand tapping on the desk in thought. After a few seconds, he looked up at the Sergeant and said "What about the kid and his family?"

Campanile glanced back through his notes, flicking through the reams of pages before drawing one out and handing it to the chief.

J.B quickly scanned the summary, before sitting back with a sigh, chair creaking as he pushed the springs to recline to the limit.

"Nothing either?"

Campanile nodded. "Apart from a few minor incidents a couple of years ago, he's clean. He got caught setting off fireworks in the school playground when age ten, and had a run in with a shop keeper who accused him of shoplifting about 4 years ago."

Looking up, J.B asked "...and?"

Campanile shrugged. "Turned out he was innocent. One of his friends was dragged in here by his folks, after confessing having done it. Shop keeper was a real dick about it though, and the kid took it a bit personally. Flower bombed his shop late one night. Didn't make a fuss when he was caught out. Just stated the guy had it coming."

J.B chuckled a moment. "Sounds like he did. I kinda like this kid. Hmm, what about the parents?"

Campanile whistled under his breath as he retrieved the information. "Decent folk. Members of the local PTA. Don't have any particularly extreme views, political or otherwise. They seem typical, average sort of people."

J.B nodded. "What I gathered. So, what have they become mixed up in? Clearly, they're not under any compulsion from these strangers; that was pretty obvious. What brought the two groups together?"

Campanile shrugged. "Can't tell you, boss. It's not adding up."

Hands behind his head, J.B gazed at the ceiling. "What about that ball thing they had?"

Campanile hesitated.

At the pause, J.B swung his gaze to him, and scowled. "What?"

The Sergeant dropped to the visitor's chair, rubbing his forehead absently.

"Well... Well, this is going to sound pretty stupid, but..."

"But what, damn it?"

Shrugging, Campanile said "Well, all we could find on something like that was a reference to a kids' TV show. It's something about catching and training these monster things to fight each other. Pretty popular in the under tens age group."

Scowling, J.B said "A kid's game? You're serious?"

The sergeant sweated. "Yes sir! It sounds bizarre, but that's what they seem to be. All the way to the belt clips to hold them. We even found a cross-reference to the word he used; "Pidgeot". Some sort of big flying bird thing in the game. At least, assuming we heard it right."

J.B pursed his lip again, as the relieved officer relaxed.

Shaking his head, J.B said "That makes no sense. Regardless of that information, that guy was a professional. You can't tell me someone like that is running around the country, playing pretend kids games. It doesn't add up!"

Campanile nodded. "No, sir. But that's all we found."

"What about the stakeout? Who showed up for the party?"

"No one, sir."

"Hmm, I'm not surprised. So, if no visitors turned up, where were all the people who had places set for dinner hiding?"

Campanile shrugged, and wilted under the Captain's glare.

"You want me to find out, sir?"

"Yes, why don't you do that?"

As the officer rushed from the office, J.B put his hands on his desk, and pondered this new information.

No, things were not what they appeared there, and he had every intention of getting to the bottom of it.

A new sense of urgency affected the group, and both Scott and Storm wasted no time in downloading as much information on possible Sinnotech activities as they could. Neither Ranger had any doubts that the local police would be back to follow up on them, given the number of blanks they would draw on investigation. Chris asked the pair if they really thought they'd be back, and after exchanging a look, the pair chuckled. Storm said "Well, we would be, so we have to assume they're nearly as smart as we are."

Chris nodded, saddened by the thought that the group would be split. He'd gotten used to having the pair around, so the idea they'd leave for home was depressing.

Within a further 24 hours, the Rangers felt they had as much useful information as they could possibly get on short notice, without getting bogged down in semantics. Relaying as much basic information to the Rangers at the portal as possible, Scott gathered together the reams of documents they'd collected, again thanking their lucky stars that Paul had been so obliging.

The plan was to make an early start the following morning, in returning to the cave in the mountains. The weather had stayed dry; a Godsend in Storms mind, as avoiding more mud was his priority. Chris looked at their preparations, feeling downcast, until Skyy slipped an arm through his, and said "Shall we go with them?"

Looking at his friend in surprise, Chris grinned suddenly, and said "Do you want to?" before a sudden thought caused him to pause.

"What about my folks?" he said, and Skyy shrugged.

"They know what's happening now. It's not as if you're vanishing forever. I think you could be a great assistance to the Rangers when they're home, as they will no longer have access to all this electronic information they have here. Every little thing you might remember could make the difference between success and failure. So, can we afford not to return?"

Chris pondered this, surprised at the insight the lucario had, and finally, albeit reluctantly, agreed.

"You're right, as usual. Damn, mum's going to crack a bag, but I don't see we have much choice, really?"

Skyy nodded. "Not really."

Chris thought of something. "What about Azil?"

Skyy replied "What about him?"

Looking uncertain, Chris said "Well, we can't leave him here!"

Cocking his head to the side, an ear dropped as Skyy said "Why not? He gets along with Jim like he's a second brother. Those two were made for each other. I think you should ask him, and let him decide."

Nodding doubtfully, Chris went in search of the pair, finding them in the rumpus room playing computer games. They had their backs to the door, and Chris stood with Skyy in the entrance watching them enjoy the game.

There was a great deal of camaraderie going on, not to mention general ribbing from the charmander, as he thoroughly kicked Jim's butt in the racing simulator they were playing. When Jim howled in protest at being run off the road by the pokemon, Azil reached across and gave him a playful thump in the shoulder, sending him off the racetrack again. When he recovered his balance, Jim hurled himself onto the charmander, and the pair began play wrestling across the carpet, game well and truly forgotten.

Grinning broadly at their antics, Chris coughed, startling the pair. Azil, straddling his brother, looked up with a guilty grin, before leaping off to stand nearby, acting nonchalant with arms crossed. Jim dusted himself off with a groan, pointing at Azil and said "You cheated!"

Azil shook his head furiously, and broke into pokespeech. "Char, char chamander char!"

Chris went and gave his arm a punch. "Bullshit! Don't give me that old excuse! I saw you do it!"

Azil denied everything! "Char, cha cha Charmander!"

"Likely excuse, butt face!" said Jim, scowling at the pokemon, before registering his brother's presence in the doorway.

Confused, Chris entered with Skyy. "Umm, can you understand him?" he said, and widened his eyes when his brother nodded.

"Sure!" said Jimmy, throwing an arm around the smirking lizard. "Why, can't you?"

Rolling his eyes, Chris asked Azil if he could have a few words. When Jim made to follow, Chris put a hand on his head, stopping him from following.

"Alone, thanks" he grinned, chuckling as his Jim's scowl deepened. Excluded, he turned his back on his brother and returned to the game to sulk some more.

Taking the confused charmander to his room, he had the pokemon jump up to sit on the bed, before dropping on his small couch. Skyy perched on the arm besides him, watching on silently.

"You two can really understand each other well, huh?" he said, and received a confirming nod. Chris stared at the orange pokemon intently, before filling him in with the plans on their return to the pokemon world. Azil listened cautiously, but looked sad when he was told they were leaving.

Chris asked him "So, do you like Jimmy?"

At the enthusiastic nodding, Chris sighed. "I promised you I'd find you a new trainer who'd help you evolve and battle. I'm still happy to do this. But, I know Jim likes you a lot, and you two have become good friends. What do you think about staying with him, instead? I know..."

But what he knew went unsaid, as the charmander jumped from the bed and wrapped arms around him, hugging him hard.

Grinning as the little orange lizard dropped back to the floor, an excited grin on his face, Chris said "I take that as a "yes" then?"

Nodding, Azil went off into pokespeak again. Skyy, who had been watching the exchange in amusement, translated.

"He said he really wants to stay. The only reason he wanted a trainer to help him battle is that's what they all wanted, and he wanted to make them happy. Jim's happy around him anyway, so he wants to be with him."

Chris grinned again, dropping to one knee before Azil. "There's a catch tho, mate."

Cocking his head, Azil shrugged questioningly.

Serious for a minute, Chris continued "If you stay, you have to keep out of public view, at least until Jimmy is older. People here don't understand you pokemon, and you'll probably frighten them. This could cause you both a lot of problems, alright?"

Azil thought about it for a minute, and then nodded seriously.

Chris sighed. "Jim's a good kid, but he's still young. You know how bad human's can get. You have to be strong with him, and make sure he doesn't tell everyone about you. When he's old enough, he'll understand. But for now, I need to rely on you to be here for him, OK?"

Azil nodded again, and gave him another hug. Chris unclipped his ball from his belt, handing it to the excited charmander, and left him to race from the room to tell Jim the amazing news.

Grinning at his retreating flaming tail, Chris felt a warm arm slip around his ribs, as Skyy leaned against him.

"Sounds like you've made the decision to return with Scott then?" Skyy said, and Chris nodded at his friend.

"We" is the operative word, Skyy. We're returning with them."

Hugging his human friend hard, Skyy paused, and said "Well, I don't envy you having to tell your folks you're leaving again."

Scott nodded, and dropped his gaze, rubbing his forehead with a free arm, while his other encircled the lucario to pull him close.

"Nor am I"

When he told them his plans later that afternoon, his parents handled it about as well as expected.

His mother was devastated he was going, so soon after he returned.

His father simply nodded, and wished them well.

Watching his wife wrap arms around her son, begging him to stay, Paul put a hand on her shoulder and said simply "He needs to do this, Gwen. He needs our support, and not our tears."

Releasing Chris, she surprised everyone by grabbing Skyy into a hug, and telling him to look after Chris. Confused, the lucario returned the embrace, a contented grin crossing his muzzle, before she jumped away and bolted from the room.

With a chuckle, Paul looked at Skyy and said "Well, you better do what she says, or you'll never hear the end of it."

Turning to the two Rangers, as well as Jasper, Paul said to them "I'll keep an ear out here, on any news. Especially if shit begin to stir. You'll leave me with a way to contact your guys at the portal?"

Scott nodded, and the group went away to make further plans, leaving Chris and Skyy alone in the kitchen. Dropping to a seat, Chris said "Mum will be fine. She always gets like this, but she understands. She is tougher than she looks."

Skyy agreed. "She's the strongest person I know", causing Chris to grin in agreement at the lucario's opinion.

With the day passing fast, everyone began gathering their gear together in preparation for the next day. Gwen vowed to cook a dinner to die for, in celebration of their trip, and the kitchen became a hive of organised chaos as enticing aromas started permeating through the house as she worked.

By 7pm, the meal was ready, and the group sat around the huge dining table, enjoying the company not to mention the fantastic meal. Gwen had outdone herself; roast lamb and vegetables, pavlova for desert, and a simply amazing tangy orange sorbet to soften the palate and top it off.

By the time they'd stuffed themselves to capacity, everyone was feeling relaxed and jovial. Paul suggested they move to the veranda to continue the evening, and they were getting up from their seats, groaning at their excesses, when the mood was shattered by a most unexpected sound.

The doorbell rang.

Not even Raikou's excellent hearing had detected someone approaching, so they were taken completely by surprise. When Scott glanced grimly at the pokemon, they quickly left the room, cramming into Chris's bedroom to hide, although Storm indicated he'd be close by if his partner needed any assistance. Once they'd gone, Paul headed to the front door, returning after a moment with J.B and Campanile, who nodded at the group.

"Bit late for a casual visit, isn't it, Officer?" said Paul, and J.B glanced at him shrewdly.

Ignoring him for a moment, J.B studied the dining table, noting the number of places that had been set, and said to Gwen "Looks like we missed another party. Strange that we didn't pass anyone as they left, just as we didn't see anyone arrive earlier this week. Perhaps some further introductions are in order?"

Paul stepped between the officer and his wife, and said with a scowl "Given this is a private residence, I think we'll do as we damn well please here, J.B. Unless you have a warrant for our arrest, I'd like you to leave. Now!"

J.B smiled grimly, and reached into a pocket for some paperwork. "Oh, no harm done, Paul. We don't want to cause you any particular problems this evening. Indeed, we only came here for one thing".

Pointing the documents at Scott, who accepted them silently, J.B said "We're here for him."

Scanning the papers quickly, Scott determined they were indeed a warrant issued for his detainment.

"Exactly what do you believe I have done that warrants this, J.B. No pun intended, of course."

J.B eyed him shrewdly. "Oh, I think we'd like a discussion of exactly who you are, Ranger Scott. Not to mention what you're doing here. It seems as though you don't exist."

Scott chuckled, while quickly calculating their chances of avoiding being detained. "I'm here, aren't I? Believe it or not, I am exactly who I stated I am. Unfortunately, I'm a little busy at the moment to answer questions without just cause, as I'm sure you can understand."

J.B's eyes narrowed further. "You are being detained on suspicion of terrorism. You have no credentials, and no identification. There is no record of you entering the country, and when we contacted the US embassy, they have no knowledge of you whatsoever. So, I think we have every right to ask you a few questions, mister."

Nodding to his colleague, J.B stepped back, as Campanile removed a set of hand cuffs from his waist clip, and stepped up behind the Ranger, ready to restrain him. However, he paused, eyes widening as he stepped back in disbelief, as a massive figure loomed in the doorway behind his superior, who looked on quite unaware of the newcomer.

As J.B registered something was going seriously wrong, a faint noise from behind had him partially turn, until a large clawed hand grabbed his shoulder, preventing further movement. Even as he reached down, another slipped to his waist, relieving him of his revolver.

"I think that would be an especially bad idea" said a gruff, deep voice from behind him, as he gazed up at the toothy muzzle scowling down at him from above.

Campanile froze in shock, unable to comprehend what he was seeing, as his boss was quickly disarmed by the blue and cream monstrosity. When the situation finally registered on his brain, he reached down for his gun, only to have his hand grabbed by the quickly moving Scott. When the officer spun to confront him, a fist loomed in his vision, quickly followed by the floor as he tumbled to the ground in a heap.

Straddling the officer, Scott took his weapon and handcuffs, flipping the dazed officer onto his back and securing his wrists with his own cuffs. Situation as under control as it could be, he lifted the officer to a seated position, resting his back against a kitchen bench and turned to the two home owners. Gwen had a hand to her mouth, stunned by the sudden violence, but Paul had moved to the kitchen window, drawing the blind back slightly and staring in anger at faintly moving shapes in the garden outside.

"Shit! We have more problems!" he said to the Ranger, who joined him to peer outside darkly.

"Damn it. This is all we need" he muttered, then spun on J.B, who had ceased his struggles with the immensely strong pokemon, and said "You have no idea, boy!"

Striding to confront the officer, Scott grabbed his shirt, drawing him close, and hissed "No, YOU have no idea what you're getting involved in. This has nothing to do with you."

Stepping back after releasing the officer, he glared at his partner, who shook the human slightly and said "Can I eat him now?"

Rolling his eyes as J.B resumed his struggles in panic, he said to his friend "Not fucking funny!" causing the typhlosion's ears to drop. Shaking J.B again, Storm said in his ear "Get a grip, human. I was joking!" J.B paused uncertainly, and eyed the big face next to him. Things clicked into place, and he said with a quaver "I'm guessing you're his real partner then?" resulting in a chuckle from the pokemon.

"Nice deduction. Ten points to Griffindor!" he rumbled, pulling the human forward and dropping him into a kitchen chair, where he slumped, watching the creature nervously.

Scott rolled his eyes, regretting ever allowing the pokemon to watch those blasted movies. Storm chuckled again, knowing exactly what his partner was thinking, hovering over J.B as he asked "What do we do now?"

Scott turned back to him, lips grim as he motioned to the pair of policemen, and said "Watch them. I need to speak to the others."

Nodding, Storm dropped to a seat between the two, and began cleaning his nails. Campanile wincing as the wicked claws flashed before him. J.B, now fully alert, stared at the beast intently. Obviously no mascot costume; this thing was real, and dangerous. However, it hadn't harmed them, although his officer would likely have a sore head for a few days. They'd been taken down quickly and professionally, and situation aside, J.B could still appreciate the quality of their teamwork when he saw it.

Scott slipped into Chris's bedroom, the space packed with pokemon and humans. Motioning to Raikou, the legendary pushed forward, leaning close as Scott said "There are a whole lot of humans outside who want to hinder us. They have guns though, and should be considered highly dangerous. I'm open to suggestions on how we deal with them, but I don't want anyone hurt. Can you handle it?"

Raikou chuckled menacingly, and nodded, pushing back through the friends to slip out the French doors to the veranda. As he left, Chris stared at Scott, who motioned for him and Skyy to return with him. Jasper, however, decided to stay with Jim, Azil and Sparky, keeping the scared kid company as the others dealt with the problem.

When Chris, Skyy and Scott returned to the kitchen, the now alert Campanile's eyes widened even further. J.B barely reacted to the lucario's presence, eyeing the newcomer intently which made the lucario nervous. Scott sighed, helping the junior officer to his feet, and said "Alright, now everyone's calmed down, I'm happy to release you, if you're prepared to behave."

Campanile exchanged a look with his superior, who nodded slightly. After agreeing to Scott's terms, he rubbed his wrists after being released from the restraints, and took a seat besides his colleague, when he was motioned to sit. Storm took up position behind the pair in case they changed their mind, while Scott perched on a seat across the table from them.

Considering a moment, he drew J.B's revolver from a pocket, causing the two to watch him nervously. However, he drew back the receiver, releasing the magazine and checking the chamber for ammunition, before sliding the unloaded weapon across the table at the officer. J.B reached out and retrieved the pistol, pausing a moment before slipping it into his holster. When Storm reached over Campanile's shoulder, handing him back his own now empty firearm, the officer flinched, taking the weapon from the clawed hands with shaking fingers.

J.B watched the Ranger opposite intently, and said "You know we have this place surrounded. Taking us as hostages will achieve nothing".

Scott grinned dryly at him, and said "I think you'll be surprised who's surrounding who."

Gaze narrowed, J.B went to reply, when the house was rocked by a massive clap of thunder, as the room lights flickered briefly before steadying. Both policemen jumped, and only a restraining paw prevented J.B leaping to his feet.

When the sound of a sudden volley of gunfire was accompanied by a pyrotechnic light display, lightening flashing through the drawn curtains, Scott let a small grin cross his lips. It seemed Raikou was handling the problem his own way, although the Ranger hoped to hell no one was getting hurt.

When the lights and noises outside stopped, Scott gestured to Chris and Skyy to head outside carefully to see if things were OK. A few minutes passed before they returned, accompanied by four other humans in uniforms, who entered the kitchen with hands on heads. J.B made to protest, when his voice died off as the massive form of Raikou, electrical discharge still flowing around his form, pushed in behind them and told them to sit on the floor.

They sat as directed, eyes wide as they stared at him in fear.

No one was going to argue with him further.

Rubbing an ear, Scott motioned to the speechless J.B to accompany him, as he headed out to the veranda, leaving the rest of the humans under the watchful eyes of his partner and the legendary. The man followed silently, and took a seat as indicated on the rear deck, where he could observe the still-smouldering craters scattered across the back yard as a result of Raikou's efforts.

When the Ranger leaned towards him intently, J.B again gave him his full attention. With a lip quirking in dry amusement, Scott said "Now, how about that explanation..."

J.B nodded. There wasn't much else he could have done.

 **Chapter 18: Don't mess with the Raikou!**

Raikou slipped silently from the house, padding through the dark garden on whisper quiet paws. His excellent night vision had no trouble making out the four humans moving with apparent stealth through the underbrush. Stealth for a human was laughable by his standards, and they failed to even register his presence as he slipped up behind them.

Taking up position in the garden, the four stood watching the property warily, looking for any signs of trouble.

Had they been more alert, they may have recognised that the trouble they sought was approaching from an entirely different direction.

Keeping a reasonable distance from the humans, the legendary coughed; the deep noise echoing through the area. When the four started, one letting out a curse, the leader shouted "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Raikou grinned wryly, considering their reaction if he followed their directions. Instead, from deep within the shadows, he growled "I don't think that would be wise. Instead, how about you release those weapons, and join your fellows in the house?"

The lead human took a step forward, revolver muzzle moving back and forward as he looked for the speaker. In a threatening voice, he again demanded "This isn't a joke! Come out, with your hands up!"

A deep, rumbling chuckle resounded around them. "With my hands up? That would be a challenge, indeed."

Now quite pissed off, the group scanned the dark bushes as the leader issued a final warning. "OK, smart arse; you have till the count of three to come out. One... Two..."

But before he could finish, a roar echoed through the garden, as two huge amber eyes lit up before him, followed by a crackling rumble. He stood shocked, staring in horror at the huge form now visible underneath the brush. Raising his gun with a wavering hand, before he had any chance to line up with the massive monster, a blast of lightening streaked down from above, smashing into the ground before him and sending him flying backwards.

He landed hard, pistol spinning away into the night as further discharges rocked the clearing. Retreating in disbelief, the other humans scattered, regrouping near the house as the monster cat stalked towards their leader, standing above his stunned form and glaring down at him with fangs bared.

With a shout, the three commenced firing at the creature, lead slugs tearing towards it. Each was met with a discharge of electricity from its back, annihilating them before they even came close to striking their target. As the huge eyes drew close in anger, further sparks flew from it to contact their weapons, and each officer dropped his pistol from suddenly numb fingers.

Leaning down over the fearful human, Raikou growled into his face, sending vibrations shuddering through his body as he said "I think now would be a good time to surrender, don't you?"

It seemed a good idea, certainly. No one thought to disagree with him.

With the officers disarmed and the group safely ensconced in the kitchen, Raikou eyed Storm, who grinned at him nastily.

"Are you able to handle these alone?" the legendary rumbled, and Storm nodded, leering at the five humans with teeth bared. More than one turned white at the smile, and Raikou shook his head at the typhlosion's entertainment as he slipped from the room to join Scott and the other human on the deck.

The pair had been animatedly conversing, but J.B started as Raikou appeared silently beside him, brushing past his shoulder to drop onto his haunches beside the Ranger. Even seated, his head still sat higher than Scott's own, and J.B could only stare at the massive creature as it regarded him intently.

"Your men acted appropriately. Do not consider them cowardly for their surrender."

Scott chuckled, and said "Yeah, you're best putting up your hands when encountering a force of nature", and Raikou twitched a lip at the comment.

J.B wasn't amused. "I assume you consider yourself a force of nature then?" he said sharply, and received a droll glance in reply.

Raising an eyebrow, the legendary stared at the officer, who paled at his gaze.

"Yes, I am, human. That, and so much more than you could ever imagine" said Raikou softly, before excusing himself. Vanishing into the night, he left a chuckling Ranger and confused policeman to continue their conversation.

"He wasn't serious?" said J.B, and spluttered to silence as the Ranger gave him, a wry look.

"Closest thing you're ever likely to get to meeting God." said Scott quietly, watching the underbrush intently. "I'm just glad he's on our side."

"And if he wasn't?" demanded the policeman, as Scott shook his head.

"I'd hate to ask" said the Ranger, before giving his head a rub and returning to the discussion at hand.

Finally, leaning back with a sigh, J.B eyed the Ranger from where he sat regarding him, and said "Alright, I buy the whole thing with the talking animals and all. The evidence before my eyes goes a long way to backing that claim up, although I'd hate to try explaining this to anyone at headquarters. I even grasp the whole reasoning behind you being here. If the tables were turned, I'd act no differently. However, what's to stop your people coming back here in numbers and starting all sorts of hostility?"

Scott shrugged. "Nothing, in theory. Practically, however?"

Leaning forward, he spoke frankly. "Ever since coming here, I've been repeatedly stunned at the wastage and carnage you people have made of this planet. You've stretched your resources to breaking point, and spend untold wealth bickering and fighting amongst yourselves. Back home, our population is a mere fraction of yours here. Why on earth would we desire anything we already have, in droves?"

Sitting back and crossing his arms, Scott continued "The only thing superior in your world to ours is your technology, and let's face it; I have yet to see anyone here made happy by it. In general, my world is safe. It has its dangers, but a little common sense goes a long way to avoiding them. Here? Hell, your people seemed destined to look for trouble. More to the point, you seem to find it readily. Why would we be envious of that?"

J.B watched him carefully, before nodding. "Now, that I believe, Ranger". With a sigh, he stood, reaching out a hand to help Scott to his feet.

Gesturing into the darkness into which Raikou vanished, J.B chuckled suddenly, and said "I suppose we'd better get back inside and tell my men they won't be eaten by your huge hairy friend there."

Grinning, Scott paused a moment, before reaching into a pocket and handing the surprised policeman the two pistol magazines he'd removed earlier. When J.B raised an eyebrow at him, slipping them into his pants pocket, Scott shrugged and said "I think a little trust between us will go a long way."

But as he pushed open the screen door, gesturing politely for J.B to precede him, he said "Besides, Raikou wouldn't eat them."

As they moved inside, Scott said quietly "They'd give him indigestion..."

With a hot cup of chocolate in each shaking hand, J.B reassured the nervous officers that at this stage, everything was alright. He'd accepted the Rangers story at face value, especially given the big hairy faces which now crammed into the room with them as they drank.

He wasn't sure if the blue and black fox thing was the odd one, or the wisecracking smart arse partner of the Ranger took the prize. The fact he turned out to be on equal professional footing with the human was a surprise. Then again, nothing that night had turned out all that normal anyway, so why wouldn't a seven foot tall beige and blue copper be possible.

By the time they'd finished drinking, after Jasper had a raging argument with a spiky tailed orange rat thing, anything seemed likely. Watching the Gym leader intently, J.B turned to Storm and said quietly "So, that one and your partner there aren't...you know...?"

The typhlosion grinned broadly, forming a circle with the claws of a thumb and finger, and thrusting another finger from his second hand through it while waggling his eyebrows at the human. J.B had to laugh heartily as the typhlosion received a dirty scowl from Scott, who didn't think it was at all funny.

Meanwhile, Jasper continued arguing with his raichu before throwing up his hands in disgust, and storming from the kitchen, followed by his fuming, sparking pokemon. As the pair left so dramatically, the room fell into stunned silence, until Storm swore "Damn, she's a fucking bitch!" at which the officers broke into laughter.

As midnight approached, J.B glanced at his watch, starting at the time. Telling his officers it was time to depart, he thanked Gwen for the drinks, before leaving by way of the front door. As the Rangers followed, waving at the group as they sped away, Storm said quietly "Do you think we can trust them?"

Scott pursed his lips in thought, and then shrugged, leaning back against his partner as the surprised typhlosion wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I don't know, to be honest" said Scott quietly, looking up into the typhlosion's unusually sombre face. As Storm shook his head, the pair stood together, staring at the retreating tail lights, and wondering where things would lead.

Waking early the next morning, the group was in a sombre mood as they made their preparations for their return to the other world. By 7am, they'd piled their gear into a heap on the front veranda, and we're just getting ready to head inside for breakfast, when the sound of a vehicle approaching had them pause.

Seeing the police 4x4 round the shed had everyone on edge, but when it halted in front of the house alone, the group relaxed somewhat. Scott, Paul and Storm headed down the stairs, as J.B climbed out of the driver's side. Campanile soon followed, and the pair, dressed in casual clothing, strode to greet the trio.

Shaking J.B's hand somewhat warily, Paul asked the two officers what brought them all this way again so early. Receiving a surprisingly open grin in reply, J.B pointed at his colleague, and said "It seems we were due for a few weeks' vacation. I thought it might be put to good use doing some hiking up in the mountains here, if you get what I'm saying?"

Storm gave Scott a loaded glance, but after a moment's thought, the human Ranger chuckled in return. As the typhlosion's eyebrow rose, he hissed "You're not seriously considering bringing them along, are you?"

Scott eyed the two patiently watching policemen, and shrugged. "If they had wanted to stop us, we'd have more than one vehicle back here this morning. Bringing along some eye witnesses, who actually might be on our side, might make for a refreshing change."

Turning to the pair, he held out a hand, shaking their own firmly. Storm, hesitating a moment, did the same. As Campanile gripped the hairy sharp clawed palm firmly, the typhlosion broke into a broad smile. "Be fun having some company" he rumbled, as the officer looked up at the toothy grin, smirking in return. Keeping the hand firmly clasped, he leaned towards Scott and whispered loudly "Plus, it'll be handy having some snacks with us on the way, too. Just in case, I mean", chuckling as Campanile's grin dropped, and he pulled his hand from the paw with a start.

Shaking his head, Scott turned to J.B and said seriously "I have no issue with this, although my superiors might feel differently. I doubt it, though. But you both need to understand I cannot guarantee your safety if you come with us. Nor can I give a definite time frame in which we can get you home. It could be a lot longer than you expect."

J.B nodded, and said "We understand, Ranger. Tim and I don't have anything especially urgent on at the moment, and we've left instruction to contact Paul for further information if we don't return within a reasonable time. He won't be held accountable for our disappearance; we've made sure of that."

Scott asked "What about those other four who came here with you?"

J.B chuckled darkly. "They've been told if they open their mouths without my permission, I'll kick their arses from here to Broome and back. Besides, what are they going to tell anyone? That they had their butts handed to them by a giant lion monster? After taking a year's worth of drug tests, the best they'll expect is to be laughed out of the force. No, they'll keep mum, or answer to me when I get back."

Scott nodded, leaving the pair to join the group in the kitchen for breakfast. The meal went quickly, with Gwen working hard to keep up with all the hungry mouths. Soon enough, the meal was complete, and they were back outside, getting ready to depart.

Paul and Gwen approached Chris, Skyy and Raikou, with his father shaking their hands in turn. Gwen gave Chris a big hug, then startled Skyy by grabbing him into it. As the lucario meeped in surprise, she told them to look after each other, and was awarded a nod from each in reply.

She then surprised Raikou by grabbing him around the neck, and hugging him hard. He dropped to his haunches, throwing a paw around the surprised woman, and purred loudly to the amusement of everyone.

Finally, it was Scott and Storm's turn. When she approached the typhlosion, he stepped forward and grabbed her first, hauling her off her feet in a bear hug, which sent her laughing.

With the goodbyes complete, Paul brought his truck around to the front door, and they piled into the vehicle's tray and cab. Most of their gear was thrown into the back of the police 4x4, with Jasper joining Raikou in the rear tray. The vehicle suspension sagged heavily from the weight of the legendary, but it didn't seem to have any other effect as they got underway.

Originally planning to walk the entire way, Paul had convinced them to at least take the trucks part of the way, saving a good half day of travel. Scott and Storm agreed readily enough, although the arrival of the policemen complicated things a bit. J.B simply shrugged, and said he was happy enough to leave the police truck at the camp grounds. It would be unlikely that anyone would touch it, and it might come in handy if they needed to get back to civilisation in a hurry, if transport was closer than the farm. Scott could see the logic in his suggestion, and had no further objections. Once moving, it only took a few hours for them to make the campsite they'd stayed in on the way down, and unpack the vehicles.

Unloading only took a few minutes, and as the group prepared to head off, Paul drew Chris and Skyy aside for a word. Giving his son a hug, he told the two to be careful, and watch each other's backs; something they agreed to readily. With a slap on their shoulders, Paul shoved them forward to rejoin the other. Packs set, the group waved, before heading up the bush tracks towards the mountain peaks.

Chris glanced back just as the trees finally blocked the view of his waving father, letting out a despondent sigh. When Skyy wrapped a warm around his waist in sympathy, he perked up a bit, turning to the lucario with a wan smile.

"Cheer up" said Skyy, "We'll be back soon enough."

Chris nodded, resuming his walk alongside his friend. "Yeah, I know. It's just... Oh, hell, I dunno. I'd thought things were over, and we could relax for a bit here. It's not to be, I guess."

"Nope" said Skyy. "But we'll be back. I promised your mum as much".

Chuckling, Chris resumed his march, the lucario never far from his side.

They made the portal cave by late afternoon, just as the day started cooling off. The trees threw long shadows across the cave entrance, and they were greeted warmly by the half a dozen Rangers packing up gear in the clearing. Scott had radioed the group earlier, giving them the expected e.t.a, and most of the campsite had already been dismantled, ready to send home. Indeed, several Rangers were already lugging gear through the tunnel to the other side.

Scott had been advised the Ranger crew had a nervous time of it when the portal suddenly closed down. However, using the experience gained from Raikou, they had reopened it thanks to the jolteon partner of one Ranger. It took a fair bit out of the creature, which had apparently needed a day to recover from the drain on its energy. But the crew were relieved they wouldn't be stuck here permanently if Raikou failed to return with Scott and Storm.

Seeing the reaction of the two police officers to the different pokemon scurrying around on errands was priceless, and Storm guffawed at the open mouthed, vacant expression on Tim's face. Turning red, the officer shut his mouth with a snap, but staggered as he received a friendly slap across his shoulders.

"Get used to it, fella!" said the typhlosion, and Tim nodded hurriedly, eyes still fixated on the strange life forms running around the clearing helping out their human friends.

J.B dropped his pack, rummaging through the pockets. Drawing a satellite phone from a waterproof pouch, he checked the signal strength and battery, before looking up to meet stunned gazes. With a chuckle, he handed the device over to the crew for examination, amused at their disbelieving comments. To have an actual phone, rather than a simple radio with limited range, work so far from civilization, was incredible, and the two officers shortly found themselves the object of intense conversation on the technology they had at their disposal. At least, until Storm roared for them to get their arses back to work, so they could get home that year!

The return portal trip was smooth as silk; no nausea, and no discomfort. Perhaps familiarity made things easier, Chris mused, remembering with a wince the discomfort of his first journey. Either way, they arrived at the other side to an incredible site. A large clearing had been opened up around the portal, with semi-permanent buildings constructed throughout the area. Even the portal itself was now housed in a heavy canvas marquee, giving protection to the teeming rain pouring down from above.

Staring out the tent flap at the pounding weather, Chris winced as a stray gust blew chilled water into his face. Scott stood silently beside him, looking out at the elements without expression. With a shrug, Chris rejoined the others, standing cramped inside the centre of the marquee to avoid the dripping puddles seeping in from outside.

Yelling above the gusting wind, Chris shouted "Welcome to the new world, J.B. Hope you have a nice stay!" receiving a wry grin in reply.

"Nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here." the policeman quipped, causing several nearby Rangers to grin.

While the time differential wasn't precise, it was close to midnight local. Even though his body clock had reset to "home" time, the long hike had taken a lot out of Chris, and he yawned loudly, setting off a chain reaction amongst his friends, who cursed him for infecting them with it. With Scott and Storm busy with the other Rangers, and J.B and Tim intent on their discussions, Chris went to Jasper, telling him they were crashing. When the gym leader nodded, agreeing readily to accompany them, they approached one of the Rangers, who directed them towards a small accommodation block that had been built towards the rear of the complex.

Grabbing a large tarp, Chris motioned Raikou to pace between them, as the three held the protective cover above them, staving off the worst of the elements. Even so, they were quite damp by the time they reached the building. Raikou ended up the driest of the lot, the static clinging to his frame forcing the water away, but he still regarded his muddy paws with disgust, shaking each in turn to divest them of the worst of the clinging dirt before entering the building.

Skyy's feet were also wet and dirty, so once he was perched on the edge of one of the bunks, he held out each foot in turn, chuckling as Chris dried them thoroughly.

"I'm not sharing a bed with a wet fuzz ball" Chris muttered, as the lucario smirked, wriggling his clawed toes at the human. Throwing the towel at his friend, Chris dropped from his clothes, hanging them on the edge of the bunk frame to dry, and climbed tiredly into the top bunk. While narrow, it was roomy enough; at least until the lucario slipped in besides him, wrapping warm arms around his chest.

When Chris whispered "What about Jasper?" the lucario nuzzled his ear, and said quietly "He can find his own bunkmate! I'm not sharing!" The pair then blushed in embarrassment at the gym leaders back of laughter from the bunk below.

"Oops! Busted!" Skyy whispered, and nuzzled Chris again as the human's arms cradled him tighter.

It wasn't long before the pair fell asleep, as the rain continued to thunder down onto the tin roof above.

 **Chapter 19: All you need is love...**

Chris woke the next morning to darkness, and a loud snoring coming from the bunk below. Rubbing still weary eyes, he disentangled himself from the both the warm sheets and the even warmer black furred arms around him to drop his head over the side, staring at Jaspers gaping mouth in disgust. When Skyy moved against him, dragging him back to snuggle against his shoulder, Chris tried dropping back to sleep, stroking the furred hands and caressing the small spike above each wrist almost absently. As the lucario settled into slumber, slow breathing soft against his neck, Chris sighed, trying to sort out all the conflicting thoughts crashing through his head. Something that should have the common courtesy to at least wait until he had his first coffee, a dry thought intruded into his mind.

Jasper's sinusoidal wheezing was relentless, however, and he managed only a further quarter of an hour rest before he got up with a groan, a small protest coming from the still sleeping Skyy, who cuddled against the sheets in his absence.

Grinning at his friend's ability to stay unconscious even with that cacophony below, he briefly thought of stuffing a pillow over the gym leaders head to shut him up, but the short term pleasure in suffocating the guy probably had long term disadvantages.

Looking around the pre-dawn darkness, he could see most of the bunks in the temporary dorm were filled with sleeping forms. Slipping into his now dry clothes after wrinkling his nose at the sweaty stench coming from them, he ducked outside, grateful the chill rain had cleared. It was still pretty cold, though, and he hugged his chest as he strode to the kitchen facilities, hoping to find that someone might have beaten him to the caffeine. The desire for a hot mug overriding his other thoughts, he found the mess quiet, chairs stacked onto tables and the makeshift timber floor still dirty from the previous days mud that had been dragged in from outside.

A faint light was coming from the kitchen out the back, so Chris slipped around the serving counter, pushing past the plastic fly strips into the building rear. He was surprised to find Storm sitting on a steel stool at the preparation bench, short legs swinging underneath him as he rested elbows on the counter, sipping from a mug. Looking up at the newcomer, the typhlosion nodded in greeting as Chris made his way around to the urn and poured a cup for himself. Topping it up with milk, he had a sudden thought on where the hell it came from, given there were no cows here he'd seen, but then decided it was probably best left unanswered. Stirring the milk into his cup as he returned to the bench, he moved opposite the Ranger, dragging up a stool and eyeing the steam rising from his cup morosely.

When Storm asked him "What's up?" Chris shrugged, sitting back and taking a long pull from the scalding brew. Grimacing as it burnt its way down to his navel, he breathed out heavily, and said "I dunno. Just feels like we're in limbo at the moment. I'm not sure what anyone expects of me. Everyone seems to have a task, and I'm just... Hell, I'm just hanging around the perimeter, getting in the way."

Storm cocked his head, claws gripping the mug handle as he brought it up for a drink. "You've already been a massive help. We have information on these egg suckers we could never have imagined before the last few weeks, and for once, perhaps we can deal with them from a position of superiority, for a change. Bastards have always been two steps in front of us. Now's our chance to even the odds!"

Chris eyed him as his eyes began to glow, noting the steam start to rise from his shoulders. "This is personal, isn't it?" he said softly, receiving a glare from the typhlosion, which quickly softened as the red eyes blinked and he looked away to compose himself.

After another sip, Storm calmed a bit, and said "Yeah. You could say that."

Not pushing him further for details, Chris said "But where do we fit into it? Skyy and me, I mean."

Storm shrugged, stirring the last of the smoke to dissipate in the air. "That's up to you. We're hoping you continue with us, and see this through. But you're not bound to us. We owe you, remember?"

Chris nodded. "We'll stay, of course. I just feel... Out of my depth, I guess?"

Storm chuckled, pointing a claw at his chest. "You're talking to the first, and only, non-human Ranger. I know all about being out of my depth."

Curious, Chris asked him how that happened, and they spent a half hour exchanging histories. Once the typhlosion reached the point he graduated, he trailed off, and Chris noticed the reddening of his eyes again, so avoided questioning further. Obviously, whatever it was, it was bad, as Raikou had hinted at weeks before.

With dawn still a ways off, Chris asked "What brought you out of bed so early?"

Storm grumbled something about "that gym leader sounding like a mountain avalanche" and Chris grinned suddenly, realising he wasn't the only one woken by Jasper's snoring. When he said as much, the typhlosion nodded, and said "I had thought about shoving a set of socks down his throat", to which Chris chuckled. "I'd planned on a pillow", laughing as the typhlosion nodded and said "That'd work, too!"

The conversation petered off for a bit, until Chris plucked up the courage to ask something he'd been stewing about.

"Umm, can I ask you something... Off the record, I mean?"

Storm nodded, eyeing him shrewdly.

Taking a deep breath, Chris leaned back and said "What's the deal here about humans and pokemon. No one talks about it, and... Umm..."

"You wondered how we felt about it?" Storm finished, as Chris nodded.

Storm sighed, leaning back on the stool and bracing himself against the wall behind him. "Loaded question, that. Not to mention you're probably asking the wrong person, being a Ranger and all."

Chris gave him a long look. "Am I?" he said quietly, and received an intent stare in reply, before the pokemon shook his head slowly.

"Perhaps not" he said, leaning forward and stating candidly "Although that is something that goes no further, understood?"

Chris nodded, unsurprised at the response. He knew from Skyy that the Ranger and his human partner were probably closer than appropriate, but had been too flustered around the human Ranger to ask Scott about it directly. The typhlosion, on the other hand, somehow seemed more approachable.

"We've received a lot of flack behind our backs, Chris" Storm said candidly, before shrugging. "Personally, I don't give a flying fuck about their opinions, but Scott sees it differently. I know it upsets him a lot, and I try my best, but there's only so much I can do about it. I've knocked a few heads together, and the obvious stuff stopped. Instead, it's behind our backs. Being a human, he worries too much about those sorts of things. Pokemon don't care; at least most don't. We're a lot more relaxed about that stuff. We see humans as being way too uptight for their own good, most of the time. Whole species is anal retentive. Present company exempted, obviously."

Grinning back at the typhlosion, Chris nodded for him to continue.

Leaning forward again, Storm said "Scott knows about you two. So does Jasper. Neither cares. But, in general, the human's here look down on it. Think they're too good for us, I reckon" he said jokingly, although without doubt the underlying truth of that was in his loaded statement.

Catching his eye, Storm said "I fell for Scott from the moment we met as kids. I remember opening my eyes to find myself in his arms, my life bleeding away as he ran with me to get me help. I should have hated him; he was a human, and humans had hurt me so badly! But he looked down at me, and he smiled, and... And he said I'd be alright. And somehow, I knew I would be alright, and that he'd save me." Rubbing his eyes as he paused for a moment, Storm blinked a few times before continuing. "He rescued me from a fate worse than death, and has always been there for me. He's been my best friend, and more than my friend, for so many years. I'd do anything for him."

Shrugging helplessly, the typhlosion trailed off, and Chris looked at him with new respect. Clearly, while acting rough and sarcastic much of the time, the link between Scott and Storm was unbreakable, and he turned his thoughts to Skyy, wondering if his feelings were the same.

When he received a poke to the shoulder with a claw, he turned back to the Ranger, who said frankly "You can be close, but you need to be smart, too. It's common enough, regardless of what people say and think, but the repercussions of being outed by the wrong person at the wrong time can be severe. Ask Jasper, if you want confirmation of that."

Chris wrinkled his brow in thought for a moment, before his eyes widened. "You mean..."

Storm grinned broadly. "You think him and Sparky bitch at each other like a married couple for no apparent reason do you?" he said, causing Chris to chuckle suddenly.

Storm pursed his lips a moment, long canines visible as he paused. "When the rumours began circulating about him, there was more talk than you could imagine. A distinguished gym leader, fucking "animals"..." Looking grim a moment, the typhlosion said quietly "He came close to losing everything, and it was only through the intervention of the Rangers that he remained in place. A lifetime service to pokemon and their welfare was nearly thrown away because of the bigoted and anal attitude of a section of humanity who had nothing better to do."

Shaking his head, Storm whispered. "Animals. That's all a lot of them consider us. Sentient notwithstanding, we're still animals..."

His voice petered off as he became lost in thought, before realising Chris was still watching him intently. Regaining his composure, the Ranger said "If you had any idea the shit that I caused in joining the Rangers. I received death threats, and calls to be... Well, let's just say it wasn't pleasant. But thanks to a few open minded humans, I was given a chance none other had received, and I showed them that we're more than animals. I was the start... The start of a long journey towards equality".

Fists clenched on the bench, Storm stared as Chris reached out a hand, resting them over his paws. "I don't think you're animals" said Chris softly, as the typhlosion regarded him solemnly, before nodding.

"Yeah, kid. I know" said the pokemon gruffly, grin returning to his face. His eyes narrowed, and the side of his lip picked up in amusement. "Skyy loves you, you know" said the typhlosion suddenly, causing Chris to start, sitting back on his seat.

Sighing, the human nodded. "Yeah."

Leaning towards him, the typhlosion eyeballed him and said "Don't you love him, too?"

Chris looked away, whispering "I do. Completely."

Sitting back, Storm crossed his arms in satisfaction. "So what's the problem?"

Chris groaned, and began ticking off his fingers. "Oh, my family, and my friends, and society; basically everyone, really."

Storm grumped, crossing his arms again. "Fuck 'em, I say! Society can go take a flying leap over a tall cliff. But don't underestimate your folks, Chris."

Chris looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Punching his shoulder again, Storm grinned. "They ain't stupid, kid! They had their suspicions from day one, and nothing you did since changed that; only emphasised it. You weren't exactly all that subtle about it!"

Chris made to object, but was laughed down by the pokemon. Sheepishly, he grinned and said "Alright, perhaps not. But shit... What am I going to tell them?"

"The truth might be an idea" said Storm frankly, as Chris looked up at him. "They haven't thrown you out of the house, or done you over it. Your mum even took me aside and asked me to watch out for you two. Not all of you; she meant just you two."

Slapping his forehead, Chris groaned. "Shit. That's going to be an interesting talk!"

Storm chuckled evilly. "Not as interesting as Scott telling his folks about us. That was priceless!"

The pair laughed, just as the screen pushed aside, and the human Ranger in question came into the room. Eyeing the pair as they grinned at him, he groaned and said "Shit, what have you been telling him now?"

"Nothing!" said Storm innocently, giving Chris a wink, and receiving a grateful smile in return.

Scott shook his head and groaned. "Don't tell me! Arceus sake, not without a coffee first!"

When dawn's light broke through the clearing, still diffused to a sullen grey by the dense clouds overhead, Chris found himself near the portal, running fingertips lightly across the intricate carvings surrounding the archway, while doing his best to ignore the stacked boxes of explosives surrounding the area. Most of the surface etchings were abstract; symbols and shapes he could not decipher. Others were recognisable as the stylised forms of pokemon, some of which he recognised by shape, if not name, from his time spent in Star City. Curious, he traced the various creatures, fingers lingering over the form of a lucario in fighting stance. As his fingers brushed across the figure, the tips left faint sparkling stars in the opaque surface, which glowed briefly at his touch. Startled, he drew his hand away, watching as the glow vanished, leaving the shiny black surface unchanged.

Leaning forward, he had a sudden inspiration, bringing up the arm containing his pokedex before the shapes. Hesitating only a second, he activated the device, and stood silently as the pokedex scanned the lucario figure with its laser.

For a moment, all seemed to be working as per usual. The screen lit up with the form of a lucario, and details of the pokemon began scrolling down below it. However, the unit then froze, making a quiet buzzing sound as the screen flickered, before turning blank.

Worried he'd broken it, he pulled it away from the portal, pressing buttons randomly to attempt to reactivate it. When nothing seemed to work, he groaned, wondering what he'd tell Jasper in explanation, but started as a single row of letters ran across the screen top. Peering closely, he stared at the words in confusion, wondering what they meant...

"Not yet, human..."

So intent was he on the conundrum, he didn't register Raikou's presence until a cold nose touched the back of his neck, sending him sprawling forward in shock to bounce off the portal frame, before hitting the muddy ground hard. Flipping over, he glared up at the huge whiskered face above him, Cheshire cat grin plastered across the pokemon's muzzle.

"Sweet zombie Jesus, Raikou! Don't do that!" he gasped, heart racing as he tried catching his breath.

Leaning low, the legendary chuckled down at him and said "But it's amusing!"

Unable to help the wry grin crossing his own face, Chris said dryly "Yeah, so I gather", laughing as the big head rubbed against his hand in apology.

Once his heart settled, he turned his arm around, showing the big cat the message still blinking across the pokedex screen. Explaining what he'd done, he asked the big cat "Did you write this somehow?"

Peering at it, the legendary looked perplexed for a moment, until his eyes widened. "No. But..."

"But what?" said Chris, puzzled at the unusually nervous demeanour Raikou had assumed.

With a grunt, Raikou dropped to his haunches, ignoring the mud soaking his fur as he studied the message intently. "But I wonder why it was written."

"You don't seem to be questioning who wrote it, though" said the human shrewdly, seeing Raikou start for the first time since he'd met him.

Returning his gaze, Raikou shook his head. "No, I believe I know that. The real question is why"

Perplexed, Chris stared again at the screen, which blinked once more before the unit reset, returning to the usual menu interface.

"So, who wrote it then?"

Raikou blinked. "I believe the creator of the arch did."

Chris thought furiously for a second. "But you said Arceus created..." trailing off as the legendary nodded.

Eyes wide, Chris shook. "You're not serious?"

Raikou shrugged, and let a small smile cross his face. "It is a guess. Perhaps I am wrong"

"You don't believe so, though, do you?"

Shaking his head, Raikou replied quietly "No."

Shit! Chris thought to himself. This place gets weirder and weirder! What the fuck am I getting myself into?

Scratching Raikou's neck absently, the rumbling purr vibrating through his fingers, Chris sighed and said "Raikou? Can I ask you something?"

As the head turned to regard him with a nod, the human continued "Will you stay with us? For a while, anyway?"

The big eyes blinked, before Raikou leaned forward to rub his cheek firmly against Chris's face, sending him laughing at the affectionate response.

Even so, he still caught Raikou's reply "Yes, my friend. I'll be here."

But as Chris gave the big legendary a hug, pressing his face in the soft fur, he missed the rest of his response, softly spoken as Raikou's eyes closed sadly.

"As long as I can..."

As Chris and Raikou conversed, the human didn't register they had company until a quiet voice spoke in his ear "Whatcha doing?"

Jumping forward, he spun on Skyy, who stood grinning broadly at him, as Raikou chuckled deeply.

"What is it with you guys? Why do you keep doing that?" he swore, giving his friend a glare.

Raising an eyebrow, Skyy said "Because it's funny!" and Raikou nodded in agreement.

Rolling his eyes, Chris said "I reckon you do it just to fuck with me!"

Skyy nodded again, and said with a smirk "That too. You human's are so twitchy, it's funny!" As Skyy chuckled, Chris couldn't help but laugh at the infectious humour of the lucario.

"Bastard!" he muttered, throwing an arm around the pokemon, before slipping him into a gentle headlock and rubbing the top of his head with his knuckles. As Skyy squirmed free, giggling madly, he pushed the lucario away, jumping up to sprint into the forest, glancing back to dare the lucario to follow. When Skyy sprang after him, the pair ran through the brush at full pelt, human leading, although Chris had no doubts Sky could have caught up with him in a moment. By the time he reached a small stream crossing the forest path, the human had to pause, gasping to catch his breath as he rested a hand against a tree trunk to steady himself.

After a moment, a pair of warm arms wrap around him from behind, as Skyy pressed against his back. Leaning into the arms, he felt warm breath against his neck, lips pressing against his skin softly, as the lucario said softly "Is this better?"

Wrapping his hands over the furred arms to hold them close against his chest, Chris breathed "Oh yeah..."

Staring across the still water of the creek, sluggishly flowing over moss covered rocks, Chris took a deep breath, and said "Skyy, you know I love you, right?"

When no response was forthcoming, Chris worried, until the arms tightened, and the lucario said "I love you too, you know."

It was as if the weight of the world dropped from his shoulders. Had it been teeming with rain, the day couldn't have been any sunnier for Chris.

Turning in the arms, he watched his friend; his partner before him. He didn't care that he was covered in soft fur, rather than skin. Nor that the eyes staring into his own were a ruby red. Here was someone who loved him; truly, madly, deeply. Someone who did so without question, and expected nothing more from him than he was able to give.

By comparison, their earlier kisses were those of the innocent. Naive, and free from commitment.

The one they exchanged now was a promise of a shared life to come. Together, forever...

Life couldn't have been better.

 **Chapter 20: Bye, bye...**

Ranger HQ had decided to continue the camps on both sides of the portal as semi-permanent affairs. A pair of Rangers, selected from those whose pokemon were electric-type and could reopen the portal as needed, were chosen to remain behind on the Earth side of the portal to monitor the area, and ensure things were secure. Given instructions simply to "sit and observe", they were told to return and report immediately if something unforeseen was to occur.

For most of the Ranger regulars, the task was considered drudge work, and no one wanted the job, necessary though it was. The pair chosen, Tom and Phil, had drawn short straws for the task and, following some good natured ribald teasing, had bowed to their defeat gracefully. Within the hour of Scott's group returning home, their colleagues had transported the remaining unnecessary gear back through the portal, leaving the pair only the basics; a tent, sleeping gear, and an area containing a tarp covered cooking gear. Pretty primitive, but more than enough for the two experienced Rangers, who soon found themselves alone on the far side with only each other and their pokemon for company.

Like most Rangers, the pair had capped their chosen pokemon at one apiece. The rigors of training both themselves and a team of varied pokemon types were more onerous than most Rangers were comfortable with. Simply training their chosen pokemon was difficult enough as a full time affair, and the decision had been made many years before by Ranger HQ to ensure it didn't interfere with their main, and ongoing, Ranger training. As such, the pokemon owned by them tended to be highly trained and specialised themselves, and were expected to perform to the same high standards in assisting their partners.

At least, that was the theory anyway, thought Phil, looking around without success for his luxio. She spent as much time avoiding work as helping him, and on more than one occasion he'd been reprimanded regarding her behaviour. It might have been acceptable for the pokemon of a sixteen year old kid to act like that, but not for a fully trained professional, they had chided. While agreeing in principal, his partner had her moments, the least of which regardless of her flighty nature, he knew he could rely on her having his back at a pinch, if things ever went downhill fast.

Thankfully, the weather on this world remained fine, although a chill crept into the mountain air as daylight began to dwindle. Even as the afternoon sun set behind the mountain, throwing the area into a moody twilight, the full moon scattered pale rays through the trees above, dimly illuminating the area.

After a basic meal of pre-packaged rations, heated underneath dim camp lights, Phil groaned as he stood and stretched, heading to the tent to retrieve the folder containing his paperwork. When he returned to his seat opposite his colleague, he removed a pad and pen from their waterproof sleeve, as well as a small tube with a screw cap on an end, and began completing his report on the afternoon's activities.

"Activity: Bored. Incidentals: More bored. Essential equipment required: Alcohol, and lots of it!" he muttered, scribbling his notes on the document as Tom looked on in amusement.

"It could be worse" said Tom, leaning forward to stare at the properly completed form resting upside down in front of him. "We could be stuck on an alien world, with no television, and no alcohol. Oh hang on...that's right!"

Phil grinned back at the Ranger, before signing off on the report. Tearing the page from the pad, he rolled it up tightly before slipping it into the open tube, securely screwing the water tight cap back on after.

Groaning as he stood, stiff joints popping in the still air, he said gruffly "I'd better send this through. Shouldn't be too long." Slipping the tube into a vest pocket, he headed across the camp site.

Nodding at his retreating back, his colleague called out "Going to take her with you?"

Shaking his head as he kept walking, Phil chuckled. "Naah, she's having enough fun beating up on your jolteon. Why spoil a perfectly good relationship?"

Grinning, Phil headed towards the tunnel, flipping on a torch light as he began the long trek down the inky dark passage to the portal, where he was to send the report tube through to the others.

As his friend left, Tom stretched himself, taking a sip from his coffee. With a curse, he nearly dropped the cup as the two pokemon erupted from the dense foliage nearby, startling him, only to disappear again into the surrounding forest. Mopping up spilt liquid from the makeshift table, the Ranger watched their antics with wry amusement. The pair had always been highly competitive, and never seemed to waste an opportunity to show each other up, whether it be while on duty or simply socially.

Playing their game of tag through the trees, the luxio chased after the jolteon, sending bolts of static towards the fox-like pokemon in an attempt to catch him unawares. When the tactic failed, the small cat growled, redoubling her efforts to catch her elusive target. Her attempts were to no avail as the jolteon vanished into the foliage ahead, disappearing in a flash of yellow. Yowling her displeasure, she tried to follow. However, the trail was blocked by a mass of thick cobwebs some unlucky spider had spun across the trail, and she ploughed right into the sticky mess.

Cursing to herself, she ground to a halt in a shower of leaves and gravel, swiping paws frantically across her face to rid herself of the stick mess coating her fur. A distant scuffle told her the other pokemon was using the time to escape her yet again, and as the last of the strands were rubbed from her feet, she narrowed her eyes, looking to locate the source of the sound in the brush ahead.

With the direction roughly mapped out, she stalked forward on silent paws as the rustle continued, louder for a moment, before becoming silent. Slowing down to a crawl, she stared through the undergrowth seeking her prey and, slipping through the bushes before her, she soon made out his golden fur ahead.

When the figure didn't move, she narrowed her eyes again, readying herself to pounce. Claws digging deeply into the forest floor, she launched herself at the jolteon, flying from her concealed location to where he lay on the ground, landing heavily on his side with a yowl of triumph.

Laughing down at her target, she kneaded his shoulders heavily, expecting the creature to respond in indignation. However, when he refused to react, she gave him a hard bat on the back with her paw, claws politely sheathed. Rather than a thud, her paw splattered against the coarse fur and, curious, she brought it towards her face for a better look. Eyes rounding, she started as blood slowly dripped from her claws, flicking across her fur and the surrounding leaves as she frantically shook the paw to rid her of the warm, sticky mess.

Gripping the yellow furred shoulder again, she dug her claws into the jolteon's flesh, and shuddered as he didn't stir. Intent on her friend's troubles, she didn't register the human feet quietly approaching until a slight noise alerted her to the pending attack. Spinning her head, she snarled at the newcomer as her training kicked in, ready to defend herself. Even so, it was too little, too late, and she was unable to avoid the heavy blow that landed across her head. Sent sprawling to lie, unconscious, across the corpse of the fox pokemon, her blood trailed down from her scalp to mingle with his, forming a sticky pool on the leaf litter beneath.

Tom hadn't really registered the pair were missing until a chill breeze swept through the camp site, startling him from his doze. Blinking rapidly to clear his eyes, he called out to the two pokemon to return and have some dinner, peering into the blackness in a vain attempt to locate them. When neither appeared, his brow furrowed into a frown, and he cursed the stubborn temperament of felines in general. Typical of her to ignore his call, the temperamental little shit, although he expected much better of his jolteon. Some example she was showing his pokemon, he swore. Likely the pair were crouched out there somewhere in the darkness, watching him in amusement.

Striding to the clearing edge he called again, voice echoing out into the darkness. A slight movement in the distance had him staring after the two, but when he made to move closer, a muted thud was followed by a spearing pain in his chest. Flung backwards to the ground on his back, Tom clutched at his uniform top with numbing fingers, shock preventing him from doing more than scrabble at the burgeoning pool of blood pouring from the rent in his shirt above his heart. The pain became excruciating, and he fell back to lie on the dirt ground, trying to draw a breath that refused to come. As his vision faded, his last thoughts were of his pokemon partner, still out there in the bush, and he prayed he was alright.

He didn't register the large black clad form which stepped cautiously from the undergrowth towards him. Leaning over the Ranger, his attacker checked him for weapons, even as he lay dying in the dirt at the newcomer's feet. When the last breath whistled from the Ranger's lips, glazed eyes staring towards him accusingly, the eyes hidden within the black balaclava above him narrowed, and the figure straightened, beaconing abruptly for his team to join him.

Five other camouflaged forms slipped into the camp site. Barely visible, their tactical vests and camouflaged clothing blended into the darkness. All wore covered helmets, and with faces hidden beneath woven fabric, only the faint glimmer of their eyes in the fire light could be seen peering from within. With silent gestures, the leader indicated they should spread out, searching the camp site. Clutching silenced assault rifles closely, the group moved throughout the clearing, checking the area but finding no one.

After a whispered discussion into his throat mike, the leader nodded, dropping his helmet mounted night vision goggles before his eyes as he moved cautiously towards the portal cave entrance. His scrutiny revealed no snares or alarms that could alert the Rangers to their presence. A hidden sneer crept past his lips as he mulled the ease of the operation so far. Even so, he continued to proceed carefully and only once it was deemed safe did the group enter the cavern on silent steps, making their way down the long shaft towards the portal.

After leaving the camp to deliver his report, Phil took his time studying the figures and symbols carved into the cave walls surrounding the portal arch. It had been determined that following a good "charge", the portal would remain open approximately 48 hours, and he'd had his luxio hit it hard the previous day. While the portal surface barely providing enough light to illuminate the cave, he preferred studying the carvings in the natural muted light, as they shifted eerily in shimmering patterns, following obscure paths as he watched.

After a time, he broke away from his study to approach the portal itself. While he'd already travelled through on several instances, it wasn't an experience he particularly enjoyed, and he was careful to avoid any actual physical contact with the shining surface. Shuddering, he tossed the sealed silver tube through, watching as it vanished into the surface. Once the job was done, he returned to his examination of the carvings, fascinated as he tried to unravel their obscure meaning.

In hindsight, he wasn't sure exactly what alerted him to the danger stalking him from down the dark corridor. Perhaps a tiny glimmer of reflected light from an otherwise camouflaged surface caught his eye. Even a faint stirring of the still air in the chamber. Regardless he immediately spun and dropped to the cold floor as a volley of muted shots rang in the enclosed space, slicing the air where he'd been standing moments earlier. But even his quick actions didn't prevent his being struck in the thigh, as he had no cover available. Cursing, he did the only thing he could think of, given the situation; he dived towards the portal just as another round of thunder echoed through the cavern. Even as the shimmering surface encased him, his thoughts turned to his pokemon partner, praying to Arceus she was alright, having escaped whoever had instigated this attack on the Rangers.

On the far side of the portal, the morning was quiet. With the sun already high enough to cast golden light throughout the camp, most of the Rangers manning the portal had woken, with the camp kitchen a hive of activity with breakfast preparations well underway. Scott and Storm lounged at the long benches in the canteen, talking quietly to J.B and Campanile. The two police officers had risen early thanks to poorly adjusted internal body clocks. The group paid little attention to the bustling activities around them, instead discussing the various types of pokemon running throughout the camp.

It's a fucking zoo here, thought J.B dryly; as yet another unbelievably bizarre creature ran past, a small silver tube in its mouth, before it shot into the administration tent. As Storm followed the human's eyes, he nodded at the blue blob on legs and said to J.B "He's a marill. Has a message tube. They're reporting from the other side".

J.B nodded at the typhlosion, surprised at how he'd come to accept the competency, not to mention general existence, of the big furred Ranger. Familiarity breeds complacency, he thought to himself with a wry grin, returning to his breakfast. Stirring the contents of the plate doubtfully with his fork, he shrugged inwardly, deciding that it was probably better not to know what he was eating. Sure, the eggs weren't quite like eggs and the bacon... well, clearly wasn't bacon. It tasted good enough, and he really didn't have much of an alternative.

Spooning another fork full into his mouth, he turned his attention through the tent's mesh window towards the portal across the clearing, contemplating its shimmering surface. Even a week ago, in his wildest dreams he could never have considered where he'd be right now, or the amazing creatures he would be encountering. Being a stoic person, he didn't have a hell of a lot of time for bullshit fantasies, or the sort of people who imagined them. Decades of police work had left him firmly grounded in reality, and a harsh mistress she was. Now, in the space of a few days his world had been turned upside down, and he felt... He felt oddly free, of all the idiotic things to feel!

With his attention fixed as it was, he was the first to see the flashes spit from the portal surface, tearing through the canvas fabric above them.

Nor did he have any confusion as to what they were.

Dropping to the table, he yelled out "GUNFIRE! Incoming!" seeing startled faces around him as several of the Rangers froze. Screaming at them, he yelled "Get down, you idiots!" As the situation finally registered on the group, they dived for cover behind whatever protection was available.

J.B flipped over their timber table and squatted behind it with Tim and the two Rangers. With his focus intent on the source of the trouble, J.B was also the first to see the wounded Ranger dive through the shimmering surface to crumple heavily to the ground. Turning to Scott and Storm, he noted with some grim satisfaction that both Rangers had drawn their own weapons, the heavy gauge pump action shotgun wielded by the typhlosion a good match for his bulk. Most of the others were reaching for their own weapons, and J.B cursed to himself for having left his glock packed in his gear. Turning to the two Rangers, he said "Cover me! I'm going to him!" Receiving a nod in return, he sprinted from the door flap, zig zagging across the intervening space. Once close, he dived for cover behind a stack of crates a few meters from the portal, wary of further projectiles whizzing past overhead. Back pressed against the rough wood, J.B drew a breath, before peering cautiously around the edge of the crate. Seeing the fallen Ranger was still moving, J.B shut his eyes for a moment, gathering his equilibrium, and took off at a run, crouched low to avoid being struck by the missiles.

Reaching the fallen Ranger's side, he quickly scanned him for injuries, noting the leg wound with clinical detachment. Knowing there was nothing to be gained by leaving him where he had fallen; J.B took a good grip on the back of the Ranger's shirt collar, pulling him from the portal staging area towards shelter. The man was heavy, and J.B cursed the wasted time it took getting his dead weight moving through the muddy soil. The groans coming from the man paused a moment as he opened a bleary eye to regard his rescuer with a wince, even as J.B dragged him behind the marginal protection of the timber crates he'd used earlier.

"Thanks" the guy whispered as J.B tore open his shirt, looking down grimly at the wound before pressing the Ranger's hand firmly over the bleeding hole in his leg.

"Hold firmly" he ordered, and the Ranger nodded, while J.B tore his shirt into strips, binding a long length of fabric firmly around the man's thigh to control the bleeding.

"There are more of them. At least a half dozen, I think. Decked out in full camo and packing semi automatics. They're pro's. You have to warn the others!"

J.B paused a moment, regarding his new charge grimly, before shouting out the information to the Rangers, several of whom nodded in reply and passed it on, before returning their attention to the portal.

The action behind them suddenly hotted up, as the echoing sound of gunfire sprang throughout the clearing. Until this point, the only noise had been the ballistic shriek of the projectiles tearing through the air. This time, the concussions from the rifle split the morning quiet. Peering briefly from behind cover, J.B saw a group of Rangers exchanging fire with heavily armoured black-clad military figures. However, the Ranger's were clearly outgunned; their small bore pistols and shotguns no match for the assault rifles of the enemy.

Several Rangers had dropped with cries of pain before J.B saw Scott fall heavily, clutching his shoulder. With a scream of rage, Storm flared into a fireball, eyes glowing red as he rushed forward, blasting at the intruders with his 12 gauge.

He was half way to the portal, having dropped two of the enemy in a shower of blood and brains, when a massive concussion rocked the clearing. Enveloped in a huge fireball, the typhlosion was thrown back, limbs akimbo, to land heavily, and smoking, next to his partner.

Throwing himself over the injured Ranger before him, J.B felt rather than heard the crates being peppered with shrapnel. When the concussion hit, the timber above them shattered, partially burying them under wooden rubble and sharp splinters.

He lost consciousness for a moment, before the stirrings of the human beneath him roused him from his stupor. Ears ringing, he dragged himself to a seated position, rubbing his head as his vision swam with vertigo. Long moments passed before he felt stable enough to move further, checking the Ranger's wounds again and receiving a shaking thumb up for his efforts from the injured officer.

"I'll be OK for a bit. You'd better go see to the others." said the injured Ranger. Patting him on the shoulder, J.B nodded, and stood carefully to survey the carnage left of their camp site.

Carnage it was. Bodies were strewn everywhere, some moving and groaning, and others ominously still. Of the portal itself little remained. Stumps of shattered ebony rose from a smoke filled, smouldering crater; all that was left of where it had once stood proudly. Of the enemy, there were no clear signs; they had been obliterated in the blast, although their gory remains scattered the clearing.

Scanning the injured and dead Rangers, he received a jolt as he saw Campanile lying unmoving near the portal crater. Way too close, J.B thought numbly, staggering through the detritus of the work area to drop heavily next to his friend.

Reaching down, he pressed numb fingers against the pale bare throat, taking in the awful wounds bleeding across the man's body. When the blue eyes fluttered open in the deathly white face, flitting to take in his face hovering overhead, Campanile let out a small sigh, lips twisting into a partial smile wracked in pain.

"Hey boss", said his officer, and as J.B felt the pulse begin to flutter, he sat back, numb as he looked down at his officer; his friend; dying beneath him.

"Hey Tim" he said numbly, reaching out to grip the cold hand before him.

Eyes blinking, Tim sage another sigh, breath gasping a moment as air from his chest wound bubbled from the punctured lung beneath.

"Been an adventure, huh" said Tim. J.B blinked back tears, as the fingers clenched spasmodically against his own.

"Yeah" said J.B. "A real good one." Feeling the hand weaken in his own, he gripped it hard.

"Didn't think it would end like this though" Tim said, as his breath left him. Staring beseechingly at his friend, Tim whispered "Not like..."

With that, he died.

J.B stared down at his colleagues open eyes numbly. Finally, he gently placed the limp hand against the still chest, and closed the staring, accusing eyes with shaking fingers. Head low, J.B put his face into his hands, fighting the tormented emotions surging through him, while damming up the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

His heart stilled as years of control again took over. Finally, he opened his eyes to stare down at his still friend, whispering "They'll pay, Tim. I swear it!"

There was nothing else he could do. With that, he stood up and moved off to help the other injured lying nearby.

As far as they were out in the wilderness, Chris, Skyy and Raikou didn't hear the initial gunshots. The tumbling water in the nearby creek, noisily making its way down the mountain masked the sound.

The explosion was another matter. As the shock wave hit the trees above, sending a cascade of dew droplets upon them, the trio froze, stunned by the sound.

Eyes huge, Skyy turned to Chris and said "What the fuck was that?"

Turning back towards the camp, his own eyes wide with alarm, Chris grabbed the lucario's hand and began racing back towards the Ranger's camp; Skyy in tow and Raikou close behind.

Breathing hard, the human said "I don't know, and I'm afraid to find out..."

Skyy nodded, pushing past Chris to take the lead as the pair bolted back through the heavy brush.

After a minute, Skyy felt Raikou fall up besides them, running parallel to their course. Calling out to the legendary, Raikou veered closer, taking lead point in their mad return rush.

Raikou said nothing, although the thundercloud on his back rumbled ominously as he sped ahead of them. Lips pressed tightly around long fangs, he hoped what they'd find wouldn't be as bad as he feared.

It wasn't.

It was worse.

As the trio stumbled from the bush, they encountered chaos and devastation. Most of the temporary buildings were at least partially flattened, and there were injured Rangers and pokemon everywhere.

Worse, was the growing row of blood-soaked bodies, both human and otherwise, lined up against the edge of the clearing.

Aghast at the sight, Chris froze. As he skidded to a halt, Skyy careened into his back nearly sending them both flying. Staggering upright as the lucario grabbed him for support; the pair stared around the carnage in disbelief. It was almost beyond comprehension that this was the same quiet site they'd left only a few hours earlier.

Spotting Storm at the rear of the area, bandaging the shoulder of a cursing Scott, the three headed towards the two Rangers, gingerly avoiding the puddles of congealing blood soaking into the dirt, already mingling with the pools of water still scattered throughout the campsite. They had a hard time ignoring the bodies, but worse was the debris, littered with human and pokemon remains. Nearly vomiting from the smell and sight, Chris gagged, but held it down as he pushed forward mutely. He gasped, however, as they reached what remained of the kitchen structure, and they were treated to their first clear view of the portal area.

Or, more to the point, what little remained of it, sitting in ruin in its still-smoking crater.

Anything close had been obliterated in the explosion. Large tents had been reduced to scorched piles of blackened canvas and twisted frames. Any object not thoroughly tied down had been blown in all directions. Further afield, the makeshift buildings had fared better, although none had escaped without some form of damage.

The place was a veritable disaster zone; something out of a bad WW2 movie.

But the portal was gone, Chris thought numbly, and with it went any hope of ever returning home.

 **Chapter 21: Aftermath.**

When luxio lids fluttered open, she woke to darkness. A darkness illuminated only by the bright sparkles in her eyesight; a side effect of the pounding head she was being plagued by. Bringing a paw to her face, she rubbed the fur over her eyes as her vision slowly came into focus, and the thoughts jumbled in her head began to form something coherent.

Then the scent hit her.

The scent of death.

Eyes wide, she glanced around, struggling upright on the soft bed beneath her, which moved unsteadily as she stood on wavering legs.

The scent intensified.

It was coming from...

Down! Beneath her!

With a soft cry, she leapt backwards, landing in an uncoordinated tangle of paws to the side of her friend's body, where it lay cold and unyielding beside her. The blood coating the yellow fur had long since congealed, and she realised with a gasp that her fur, too, was thick with it. Stepping forward tentatively, she kneaded its shoulder again, realising he was long gone, but hoping... Well, hoping for a miracle.

It wasn't a night for miracles, it seemed. He remained quite dead.

A shudder racked her frame as her thoughts returned to the earlier events. The stench of stale sweat from the human that had attacked her. The bleeding corpse of the jolteon beneath her claws.

Her trainer! Arceus! What about her trainer!

That they'd been attacked by an enemy was beyond doubt. But if they'd silenced her as well as her jolteon friend, there would be more to it than simply eliminating a few pokemon!

She struggled to pick up speed as she returned to the camp site. Her head spun dizzily and her body ached all over, sending waves of nausea through her body. At one point she had to pause, retching miserably besides a tree. Losing the contents of her lunch helped not at all, and the dizziness returned doubly; her vision unsteady as she finally staggered into the carnage at the camp site.

Her first thought was that there was too much blood; way too much! The Ranger human's corpse lay sprawled on its back before her, glassy eyes staring beseechingly into the sky. Stepping forward, she almost stepped in the large pool of sticky blood that had formed beneath him, nearly falling as she leapt sideways, before leaning over his face and sniffing him hesitantly.

He was dead, too. She could not help him.

Her trainer's scent was less easy to detect, masked by the overwhelming stench of death in the clearing. Wrinkling her nose, she staggered towards the tents, hoping to catch a glimpse of her human.

That was when she saw it; the portal cave was gone.

All that remained of their way home was an avalanche of loose boulders and scree, covering the place where the cave had stood. As she approached, the scent of her human became stronger, disappearing into the rubble strewn before her.

He had been in that cave. In, but not out again!

She was alone here!

Dropping to the ground, she buried her face into her paws, mournful yowl echoing quietly off the trees lost in the night above. Misery overtook her, as she cried at the stars for her losses, and her loneliness.

It was a long time before she finally fell into an exhausted and hopeless sleep, and consciousness deserted her.

Chris and Skyy approached Storm, where he sat bandaging Scott's shoulder with skilful claws. The shoulder and right side of the human Ranger's uniform was caked in blood, and Scott winced at the treatment he was receiving as the bandages were strapped tightly around the upper limb.

"Careful! Need some circulation there!" he cursed, and the typhlosion froze, a look of fearful uncertainty briefly crossing his face. As Scott noticed his partner's hesitation, he glanced up at the pokemon, irritation giving way to a sigh, and he reached out and stroked the typhlosion's shaking neck with his good arm. As the red eyes closed for a moment, cheek resting on the human's palm, they reopened with a start having forgotten they were not alone, as Storm glanced around in embarrassment as he caught the look in Chris's face.

"Umm, yeah..." said the typhlosion, returning to the task, and leaving his human friend to deal with the youngsters.

As Chris and Skyy stared at Scott's injuries, Storm finished his work, giving the neatly tied bandage a cautious scrutiny.

"It'll hold, for the time being, but you'll need that stitched sooner. Lucky the bullet missed bone, and went straight through." he said, coughing gruffly, as he unconsciously wiped bloody paws down his front, smearing even more mess onto his charred fur.

Nodding, Scott turned to the pair standing mutely before him, and said "They knew we were here. We're not sure what happened on the other side, as the Ranger who came through is in a bad way. Regardless, they weren't looking for hostages. They were here to stop this operation, and silence us all".

Pointing a shaking hand at the portal remains, where the crater still smouldered, Chris stuttered "But the portal... What...?"

Storm coughed, meeting Chris's gaze as the typhlosion looked at him. "There were six of them. I handled three, and another was down, before one did something to the detonators on the C-4 surrounding the portal. For a moment, I thought they were trying to disarm the explosives, but it seems they had the opposite in mind. Sent me flying, that blast did!"

Staring down at the mess on his front, the typhlosion winced, rubbing deep bruises from where he had been caught in the explosion. "Luckily, I'm immune to flame to a degree, but that blast knocked the shit outa me. At least my fur stopped most of the shrapnel..."

At Scott's sudden intent glance, the typhlosion shrugged and said to him "Nothing serious. Few cuts and scrapes, but they'll heal OK. Honest."

Nodding, the pair returned their attention to the young human, who had dropped to the ground in despair. Skyy watched on anxiously, reaching down to stroke his fingers through Chris's hair in an attempt to pacify him, but he barely registered the attention.

"How many are dead?" he whispered, missing the intent look the two Rangers' exchanged.

"All six of the enemy. On our end, we lost five Rangers, four pokemon, and... Shit, Tim copped the full force of the blast."

"Will he make it?" said Chris in a whisper, but his voice petered off into silence as the typhlosion slowly shook his head.

"Shit!" Chris groaned, putting a grateful hand over Skyy's as the lucario gripped his shoulder in sympathy. "How about J.B?"

"Fine" said Scott, as Storm nodded.

"So, what do we do now?"

Scott exchanged a loaded glance with Storm, turning to the pair and said "We regroup. Then we respond."

Storm cracked his knuckles, an angry expression on his face as he nodded in confirmation.

Luxio woke early, the warm morning sunlight streaming into the clearing at stark contrast to the desolate sight she woke to. Gaining her feet somewhat unsteadily, she was thankful to realise her vision had cleared to some extent, although she felt a long way from her best.

Trying to avoid looking at the dead human, she moved to the makeshift kitchen, tearing through a plastic container full of stores for the pokemon food kept inside. Her stomach was reluctant to hold down the necessary meal, but her system desperately needed the energy. A paw exploring her scalp found the nasty cut in her skin, matted with filth and gore, but she had no way of cleaning it up. It was something her trainer would do...

But he was gone, and she was all alone.

She dropped to the ground to consider her options. Being in a strange land, on a strange world, she was smart enough to know her future was bleak if she didn't seek help. Obviously, there was no going back to her own world, so that left her only one option. She had to find the place the strange human trainer who had the lucario came from.

Blinking, she made it back on all fours, and began the long, slow trek down the mountain towards Chris's family home, following the faint scent they'd left on their return journey.

Hopefully, she would find someone there who could help her.

If she didn't, she shuddered to think of the alternative for her.

The Ranger's camp was a sombre place, as those who were uninjured began packing up the remainder of the undamaged gear, and tending to their wounded colleagues. They'd called for reinforcements immediately after the incident, but help was several hours away. Of the eighteen Rangers who had accompanied them to the sight, five had died, one was still missing, presumed dead, on the opposite side of the portal, and six more had sustained injuries ranging from slight to severe. On a more positive note, it seemed unlikely any further casualties would be suffered, although none of those who remained considered this a success by any means. The list of dead and injured was simply too high.

However, they still had the masses of information on Sinnotech collected while at Chris's house, so the immediate goal was to get that forwarded immediately to Ranger H.Q for processing. Hopefully, there was enough within the reams of pages that could help them nail the company once and for all.

Chris helped the Rangers with their chores listlessly, still pale and somewhat shaky from the experience. Skyy watched over him in concern, aware of the young human's distress. While they'd been originally instructed to keep out of the mopping up, thereby avoiding the gorier areas of the camp, Chris had shrugged off the advice almost angrily, insisting on performing his part in the clean up. Skyy had helped where he could, but the cold glare he'd received from his close friend when he tried to help him a bit too hard had him wilting under the human's look, and he dropped back to other chores, still watching Chris with worried eyes.

Chris had hardened his reactions, stoically ploughing through the jobs with a single minded intensity. It helped him tune out the horrific sights he'd seen, although his reaction had even himself confounded. He hadn't felt sick; at least not that sick; at the sight of the remains littering the area, but had just bottled up the feelings inside.

There would be time for that later, he swore.

By midafternoon, the backup team had arrived, and the place suddenly swarmed with strange Rangers. The original group had been ordered to retreat to a hastily erected mess tent set up at the clearing edge, and most had dropped to their chairs from a combination of exhaustion and mental anguish.

Chris sat on a long timber bench, resting his head on his arms crossed on the smooth table surface. Thoughts churning, he froze as a warm arm wrapped itself across his shoulders, drawing him against the lucario's side.

"Are you alright?" Skyy said quietly.

Chris shook his head, and said "No. But not much we can do about that is there?"

Skyy shook his head in return, and said "No, not really."

Several minutes passed as the lucario comforted his friend, before the table rocked as Storm dropped to a bench opposite, leaning back to stretch, cracking his spine with a growl.

Looking up, Chris said "How's Scott?"

Receiving a toothy grin and typhlosion thumbs up, Chris nodded at the Ranger, who turned to point over his hairy shoulder at the Admin tent. "He's in there coordinating with the brass. I told him to get some rest, but he's a stubborn prick."

Chris didn't grin at the reply, simply rubbing his head tiredly. "Are we staying much longer?" he asked, receiving a shook head in reply.

"No, we'll be heading back to base within the hour. Reckon you'll make it?"

Chris nodded. "I'll bloody make sure of it! Will we be staying with the Rangers, or back at the gym?"

Storm pondered a moment, and said "Hmm, I assume Jasper will take care of you till we sort through this mess. Where is he, anyway?"

Chris turned to Skyy suddenly, a frown wrinkling his brow. "I haven't seen him since we returned. He wasn't injured, was he?"

Storm shook his head, and said "No. I haven't seen him since..." The typhlosion petered off in mid sentence, eyes suddenly widening as he gripped the table with powerful paws, claws biting deep into the polished surface.

"Shit!" he cursed, standing suddenly and sending the bench flying backwards. As the other Rangers looked at him in confusion, a steady stream of loud profanity ripped from his throat as he bolted to the tent entrance, a confused Chris and Skyy rising hurriedly to follow in his wake.

Racing across the clearing, the typhlosion wrenched apart the flaps to the entrance of the Admin tent. The occupants inside frozen in shock as the loudly cursing pokemon strode to his partner, and said with a deep growl "Jasper! When did you last see him?"

The exhausted Ranger looked up at his friend in confusion, before understanding slowly showed on his face. "Not since this morning early. You don't think...?"

Storm turned with a growl, smashing his clawed fist against the main tent upright, sending the canvas rattling. Had it been in any other situation, the inventive profanities spewing from his mouth would have been amusing, but it began to dawn on Chris that things were quickly going from bad to worse. Surely...surely it couldn't be true...?

Jasper was gone. Their operation had been compromised.

Had they a traitor in their midst?

Fuming, Chris kicked a clod of dirt on the trail before him as they trudged wearily back towards the vehicles, where their transport back to Ranger HQ awaited them.

"I fucking should have known! When that shit bag mentioned the profit that could be made from all this... I should have suspected something!"

Skyy put a soft paw on his shoulder. "Known what? That he was looking to profit? Or that he'd sell us all out to the enemy? Chris, how could we have known? He was our friend, for Arceus sake!"

Chris sighed, continuing to put each foot forward as he followed the hairy back of the typhlosion. A grunt from ahead confirmed the pokemon Ranger had heard Skyy's reply, and his growling voice said "You're not the only one, kiddo. He had me taken for a sucker too. All of us. If I ever catch the prick, I'm going to use him to sharpen my claws on, and then eat whatever's left!"

When the Rangers had checked the sleeping tent, all Jasper's gear was gone. The rear of the tent had been unlaced far enough to shove a back pack through, and no one had noticed him slink off during the mornings activities. Seemed he had a skill for making himself scarce, thought Chris, still having trouble believing the gym leader was a traitor. They'd shared too much for that; he fumed, feeling like an idiot for trusting a stranger to such a degree. Raikou had earlier followed the scent of the gym leader as far back as the roadway, but the trail went cold. However, there was no mistaking the acrid odour of a strange vehicle which had been there to pick him up. Clearly, someone had been waiting for him to arrive back on this side, and he was long gone.

When the big legendary returned to the camp, Scott was unsurprised at the news. The entire thing had been set up from the start, he cursed. The Rangers had been played for fools.

Skyy watched Chris berate himself silently, simply offering his company in sympathy. There really wasn't much else he could do, he thought glumly, as he and Chris trudged the long trek back to the roadway. The new influx of officers had already helped the injured vacate back to the vehicles, as well as remove the bagged remains of those who hadn't made it, and with most of the gear now dismantled, they had little to do apart from ready themselves for the trek back.

As a pokemon, his loyalty wasn't the same as his human friend. He looked to the actions of an individual to justify his trust, rather than their personality. In his mind, Jasper hadn't really done anything to earn more than his casual respect, although he'd deferred to Chris's judgement on the matter. After all, he was human, and knew humans. While the double cross was unpleasant, Skyy didn't see it as especially surprising. In his years of travel, there were few human's he'd ever met he could really trust, and seeing one of them in such distress bothered him greatly.

Of the enemy soldiers, little remained to mark their existence. The explosion had done as good a job of eliminating the evidence of their presence, as eliminating them. A few small tattered remains of fabric and plastic from their equipment did little to clear up their identities, but Chris had advised the Rangers during their discussions that the presence of automatic weapons was highly unusual; their total ban back in his home country had been in place for many years, and they weren't something readily accessible to anyone without significant resources behind them.

The Rangers needed no guidance identifying their enemy. Sinnotech was the obvious choice.

Turning to the rear of the column, Skyy spotted J.B trailing behind the rest of the group, smoking a cigarette as he followed the Rangers at a distance. Nudging Chris, the human looked back to where he indicated, releasing a sigh before slowing his step. Once the others had passed, they took up position next to the police officer, and Chris glanced at him briefly before dropping his gaze to the path ahead.

"I'm sorry about Tim" he said hesitantly, giving the officer another glance and meeting steely eyes in return.

J.B nodded, and sighed. "So am I, kid. While we didn't really know what to expect here, this wasn't it."

Chris looked away. "I didn't mean to drag you into this, sir. If I'd known..."

J.B looked at him again, before reaching out a hand to give him a clap on the shoulder. "Not your fault. Hell, in any other instance, this would have been the adventure of a lifetime. Now, it's... Well, it's what it is."

Chris nodded, exchanging a warm smile with Skyy as the lucario slipped his arm through his own companionably. Somewhat self conscious as he became aware of J.B eyeing them inscrutably, Chris tightened his arm through the lucario's, not willing to pander to anyone's opinion anymore. He simply no longer gave a shit what they thought of him.

J.B nodded to himself, choosing not to comment. He was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. However, in his defence, his understanding on how things really worked here was changing rapidly, as was his ideas on a whole host of issues. This wasn't Kansas, Toto, and he truly was a long way from home.

Each to their own, he thought dryly, looking back up the track towards the Ranger's in front of them.

"Life's a bitch, Chris." he said eventually; ready to throw the butt of his cigarette into the bushes, then hesitating as he started at it solemnly. Instead, he pinched the ash from the end, and popped it into a shirt pocket. Better not to offend the local wild life, when they can give you an earful of abuse in return, he thought wryly. Patting the pocket absently, he continued. "In my experience, people are no different wherever you go. You get good, and you get bad. In my line of work, we just see a hell of a lot of the bad. But even that has levels. At times like this, the bad is pretty bad, if you get my drift."

Chris nodded, and said quietly. "We've had a bit of that since I got here, so yeah."

Raising an eyebrow, J.B said "I can see that. It's written all over you. Both of you. Want to tell me about it?"

Glancing at the policeman, Chris gave Skyy a quick look, before deciding he had nothing to lose. "Yeah. Well, it went like this..."

Luxio staggered into the farm yard, exhausted. Her head was throbbing, the dull ache in her forehead felt like her skull was going to explode, and she was having trouble coordinating her footsteps. In the back of her mind, she knew she was still badly hurt, but as there wasn't much she could do about it, feline stubbornness kicked in and she managed to make the veranda before her will gave out. Scratching at the door, she gave out a pitiful yowl, hoping someone inside might hear.

When the big, furred creature came running at her from around the veranda, barking furiously, she spun to meet the new attacker. But her body couldn't handle this new threat, and her vision wavered as she passed out before him, collapsing in a pile of cold, matted fur on the doorstep.

Nanook watched the big cat collapse in doggy surprise, halting his barking to sniff it cautiously. Tail wagging slowly, he let out another series of barks, only stopping at the yell from his human inside the house, telling him to can it.

When footsteps sounded down the timber hallway inside, he sat before the creature, watching it intently. As Gwen opened the door cautiously, she saw the malamute guarding the odd creature lying there and put a hand to her mouth fearfully, calling off the dog, who ran down the steps into the yard happily, his job now over.

Gwen leaned down over it, noting the odd markings and star shaped tail tip, and thought to herself it must be from the people with Chris. Turning back to the open door, she yelled into the house "Paul! Come quickly!"

Reaching down, she scooped the heavy cat into her arms, its head hanging limp over her elbow. Lifting it through the door as her husband came charging up, she said quietly "We have a problem, hon."

Staring down at the big cat wordlessly, Paul sighed, taking the heavy weight from her arms and heading with it into the depths of the house. As they passed into the lounge, placing the cat gently onto the couch and staring with dismay at its injuries, the look they exchanged said it all...

Chris was in trouble, and they had no way to help him.

 **Chapter 22: Interlude.**

Luxio woke to a sharp pain in her forehead, as a soft wet cloth dabbed gently against her matted fur. Opening golden eyes, she focussed blearily on a human bent over her, a concerned look crossing its face as it noticed her staring. After a moment's hesitation, the cloth came back, and luxio closed her eyes again, enduring the discomfort of the attention, as the moisture softened the mess above her eyes, cleaning it away.

Finally, the human stopped, and luxio looked back up at it. With a frown, it said "Can you understand me?"

Luxio nodded, wincing as a dull throb speared through her head, accompanied by an awful throbbing in her brain. Mewling softly, she closed her eyes again, only to stiffen then relax as a warm human hand began stroking her fur in sympathy.

Finally feeling up to trying again, luxio groaned, and regarded the human as it spoke again.

"Are they alright? The others?" it said, and the pokemon paused indecisively, before responding. Shaking her head slowly, the cat gave a sigh, echoed by the human above her.

Gwen rose from her ministrations, and left the room to find Paul hovering in the kitchen, a cold coffee in his hands. As she poured herself a cup, Gwen's own shook slightly, spilling the hot liquid onto the bench top as she began shuddering. Her husband wrapped an arm around her until she recovered her poise, and the pair returned to the lounge, where Paul squatted by the couch, eyeing the pokemon with sharp eyes.

"Can you speak? Can you tell me what happened?"

Luxio paused a moment, before shaking her head slowly.

Thinking quickly, Paul tried again.

"Alright. Let's try something else. Are they injured?"

Luxio shrugged, wincing as her wound began to again bleed sluggishly, blood dripping down her fur to matt above her eyelids.

Paul sighed, grabbing the wet cloth and gently wiping the blood away, receiving a purr in response. Thinking a moment, he said worriedly "Are they dead?"

Luxio hesitated a second, before shrugging again.

"Some are dead, but you're not sure if everyone else is OK?"

Nodding, she let out a meow.

As Gwen breathed heavily from behind, Paul stroked her neck. "Is Chris OK?"

Luxio shrugged, before nodding tentatively. The two human's sighed in relief, when Paul had a sudden inspiration.

"Hon? Are Jim and that orange devil of his still tearing around the games room?"

As she nodded, and said "I think so, yes" he said "Get them in here then. I think I know how we can get some answers faster"

Luxio looked at him in confusion, eyes widening as the female human returned, a younger human and a charmander in tow.

As Azil looked at the injured luxio in shock, Paul's lips tightened and he said to Jim and his pokemon "OK. I want you to ask it a few questions, and you can translate, alright?"

Both Jim and Azil nodded solemnly, as Paul sat on the coffee table, and said "OK, let's begin."

When they reached Ranger HQ that evening, Chris and Skyy were given a large room with twin queen beds, and a view from the twelfth floor overlooking the city. J.B took a room nearby, and without further ado, wished the group goodnight, and disappeared inside for a shower.

Chris had been surprised by the officer's response, after he concluded their story. J.B had shrugged, and said "Kid, I don't know you that well, but I've seen enough to know you're not the sort to go off and kill someone for no reason. I deal with arseholes like that every day. You had a bad situation, and you did what you needed to do to get through it. Shit happens. Be happy it didn't happen worse to you"

At the incredulous look from the young man, J.B chuckled dryly. "This isn't my jurisdiction, Chris. If the Ranger's aren't concerned, then neither am I. Consider it a lesson well learnt, and get over it."

Nodding, Chris exchanged a relieved look with Skyy, as the officer continued. "Every person entering the force dreads being caught in a situation like that. We're told it can happen, but until it does, you never know how someone is going to handle it. The sort of stresses you lived through either bring out the best or the worst in us". Slapping a hand on Chris's shoulder, and another on the surprised Skyy, he said "You did OK. Both of you. I see no reason to not believe what you've said, and a trained officer couldn't have been expected to do any better. So, get over it. There are more important things to worry about now."

Stretching tiredly, Chris dumped his pack on the mirrored dresser against the wall, and followed by throwing his discarded clothes on top. Stripped down to his underwear, he threw himself onto the bed, sighing as Skyy dropped beside him, wrapping a warm furred arm over his chest.

"Feeling better?" said the lucario, and Chris pondered a moment, before nodding.

"Strangely, yeah, I am." he replied, pulling Skyy against his chest, where the lucario snuggled warmly.

"I'm glad" said Skyy, voice muffled against the human's chest. "But..."

As the pokemon paused, Chris looked down past the long ears to the ruby eyes staring at him intently. "But what?" he said, suddenly worried.

Sniffing deeply, Skyy sat up with a grin. "But you need a shower. You stink like a human!"

He yelped as Chris pounced on him, muffling his giggles with a thrown pillow.

Raikou, having wandered onto the balcony, dropped to the tiles with a sigh, although a small grin crossed his muzzle.  
Everyone needed a little privacy once in a while.  
Even those two, he thought, settling down to sleep.

Paul sat back tiredly, rubbing his face as he processed the information passed to him by the luxio. Translating wasn't as difficult as he'd thought it might be, with the clever creature understanding him, and replying in detail. Jimmy simply needing to translate the response through his charmander.

The luxio (he now knew what it was) had answered all his questions valiantly, but he could see the poor creature was exhausted. Giving her head a fond caress, she purred into his hands, launching into a short burst of pokespeak as Paul turned to the charmander.

Jim said "She wants to know can she stay with us here? She has nowhere else to go."

Looking into the wide, golden eyes, Paul looked at Gwen, who nodded down at the luxio with a small smile. "As long as you want, sweetheart. But we need to get your wounds seen to. They need stitching, and it's not something we can do for you. Paul? Should we ring Barry?"

Barry Walker was their local vet, and a good, long term friend of the family. He'd been their family and farm vet for over twenty years, and they'd shared many an evening lounging before the outdoor fire, drinking scotch, getting pissed and exchanging tall stories.

However, this was different.

This could cause difficulties.

Gwen hesitated, and then nodded slowly. "Do we have a choice? She needs those injuries attended to, and I can't do it."

Sighing, Paul looked down at the luxio and said "I'm going to get someone we know; a friend of the family; to help you with your injuries, alright?"

Luxio nodded, dropping back to the couch in exhaustion. Paul gave her neck another pat, and stood up with a groan.

The evening was going to be an interesting one, for sure.

J.B rested his arms against the balcony railing, staring out over the strange city, in an even stranger land. The odd calls from unknown creatures echoed throughout the city, and he closed his eyes a moment, blocking out the alien vista as he let his guard down, shoulders shaking with emotion.

Damn you, Tim. Why'd you have to die like that?

I can't even take you home. We're both stuck here, maybe forever.

Jesus...

It was a long time before he returned to his bed and managed to get any sleep.

Barry Walker, vet extraordinaire (in his humble opinion) had come across a lot of weird shit in his thirty year career in a country practice. But he knew he was getting old when the huge blue and black sentient cat with the star tipped tail was only the second most bizarre thing he'd ever seen.

A squat orange lizard with a flaming tail answering the door being the first.

Responding to his shriek, Paul and Gwen raced to the front door, where Azil stood to one side, arms crossed and a grumpy look on his face. Barry, leaning against the veranda railing, had a hand to his mouth and a shocked expression on his face. Pointing a shaking finger at the charmander, he stammered "What the fuck is that?!"

With a wry grin, knowing he'd experienced a similar reaction only a short week ago, Paul grabbed his friend by the arm, leading him past the bemused charmander into the house proper.

"Not the reason you're here" he told the vet, who finally turned his head back around, dragged his eyes off the creature to stare at his friend in confusion.

"Not the... So, what is the reason? Gwen said you had an emergency"

Paul considered his next words carefully. With a sigh, he pulled Barry into the kitchen, and said "We've know each other a long time. Now, you need to trust me on something, just as I trust you with this. It turns out the universe is a lot larger a place than either of us knew, and I have an injured... Well, an injured patient who needs your help. So, work first, questions later. I promise to give you the run down once you've seen to her"

Calming down, Barry looked at Paul keenly, and said "Her, huh? OK, where's the patient?"

Following the farmer into the lounge, the vet gasped as he gazed down at the big cat with a large gash on her head, lying sprawled on the sofa watching him with intent eyes. Gwen sat next to the creature, hand on its shoulder. The vet paused a brief moment, then sighed, reaching into his emergency bag for some rubber gloves. Squatting before it, he held out a hand which she sniffed briefly, before nodding. As she lay back, he grinned suddenly, amazed at the path the evening had taken, and said softly "OK, beautiful. Let's see to that wound of yours"

He was unsurprised when it nodded again, relaxing and letting him continue with his ministrations.

An hour or so later, Barry joined the family at the large timber kitchen table, a coffee heavily laced with liqueur in one hand, and a large piece of fruitcake in the other. Opposite him sat Paul's younger son, Jimmy, and the orange creature he'd seen earlier. The two adults sat at either end of the table.

Munching absently, the vet stared at the lizard curiously, as it sat squirming under his intent gaze. Eyes widening, Barry dropped the cake onto its plate, slamming a palm on the table and causing everyone to jump.

"Knew it! I know you!" he chortled, pointing at Azil, who stared at the finger in bemusement.

Paul exchanged a glance with Gwen, who shrugged. Turning to the vet, he asked "What do you mean, you know him?"

Barry grinned, and said "Mate, with four boys under fourteen, let me tell you, you learn a lot of stuff about things you never needed or cared to know. That doubly goes when your kids are obsessed with cartoon shows."

Pointing again at Azil, he said with a chuckle "You're a charmander, right?"

Azil's eyes grew huge, as he nodded. Laughing, Barry leaned back, retrieving his fruit cake and taking a big bite from it. Mouth full, he grinned at his incredulous friends, who sat stunned by his announcement.

"That's what happens when your kids watch too much TV." said the vet, continuing to chew through the moist cake. "I don't know the name of that other one, but I've seen some playing cards around somewhere with a picture of something like her on it. They're pokemon."

Grinning broadly, he looked at Azil with a grin, and said "Damn, my kids would like to meet you. They'd be able to tell me just how pleased they were that everything I ever believed was real, was wrong."

Shaking his head suddenly, Azil began a hurried conversation with Jimmy, who said to the vet "He'd rather not, if it's OK. His presence is supposed to be kept a secret"

Smile dropping, Barry turned to Paul and said "I'm not surprised. So, on that, I think you owe me an explanation".

Paul nodded as he and Gwen filled their friend in on the details.

Storm pressed his furred chest against Scott's good side, his keen sense of smell picking up the acrid stink of his friend's spilt blood, even long after the wound had been properly stitched up and dressed by the Ranger medic.

While it was going to take a fair while to heal, Scott bore the discomfort of the wound stoically, refusing any painkillers. With the amount of work the Ranger's needed to undertake regarding this Sinnotech incident, he knew he needed to keep his head clear over the next few days, rather than have it clouded from narcotics. A bit of pain was a small price to pay to ensure his involvement in the response. They had a long, sordid history, Sinnotech and himself, and he planned on being there to see it conclude appropriately.

Thankfully, the bullet that had struck his shoulder had missed both bone and major nerve fibres, so he was unlikely to lose movement in the arm. He'd lose a bit of tone in the muscle there, as some wastage was inevitable, but some good rehabilitation, and a lot of hard exercise, would overcome the worst of it.

Just one more scar, he thought dryly, added to his and Storm's growing list, both physical and mental. That's a Ranger's life, he sighed, glad of the warmth provided by his big furry friend lying against him.

Propped up against his pillows, Scott continued to stroke the typhlosion's ears gently with his finger tips as he felt his big friend tremble beneath them.

"It's OK, Storm. It's over now".

Sighing, the typhlosion eventually calmed, before he whispered "It was just like before. I couldn't think, and breathe... I just lost it. I wanted to kill all of them, and look where it got me. For a while, I thought... I thought you..."

Wiping his eyes with a heavy paw, the typhlosion sniffed, and said "Shit, look at me. Snivelling like a pup. It's just... You know..."

Hugging his friend close, Scott said "Yeah. I know. I remember it all too well, too."

Sighing, Storm said "I hoped I'd never feel like that again. But today... Today was bad."

Nodding as he nuzzled the pokemon's head, face pressed between the furred ears as he breathed in deeply the familiar faint smell of typhlosion musk, Scott whispered "It's not over, Storm. We both know that. But we'll get through this, just like last time."

Storm stared up at him suddenly, red eyes full of fear. "Together?" he said.

Pressing his nose to the typhlosion's, the human said "Always together."

J.B wasn't the only one who was a long time getting to sleep that night.

Barry pursed his lips, mulling on the incredible tale his friend had just told. Had it been anyone else but Paul and Gwen, he'd have laughed it off as ludicrous. But the pair were anything but bullshit artists.

Not to mention the presence of the two amazing creatures, one of who sat before him nervously, wilting under his intent examination.

After a time, he asked the two adults "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Paul said "The plan was to stay hidden and let the others sort it out. Now, I don't know, but..."

His words were cut off as Barry shook his head.

"Bad idea, sitting on your arse now. What are you going to do when they come back to finish the job? What plans will you make?"

Gwen let out a small gasp, as Paul realised the implications of the vet's comment.

"You think...?"

Barry nodded. "Damn straight. They have everything to lose leaving you alive, and everything to gain ensuring you're dead."

Watching the dread look cross Gwen's face, he softened his voice and continued "Luckily, we have a way to make sure that doesn't happen, Gwen."

At her questioning look, he grinned broadly and said "Why, you have me, and you have all your friends around the town. You have the friends of your policemen mates. That's more than enough. I think we need to call in a few favours. Given how much most of these people owe you, that'll be a start."

As the look of comprehension crossed their faces, he could see Paul ready to object and interrupted. "Mate, you have a choice. The rules have changed, and you and your two friends here are targets. I think continued secrecy is not going to work on this one. They know you're here, so further secrecy is pointless. Why do anything to play into their hands?"

Azil, who'd been following the conversation intently, let out a long string of Pokespeak, translated by the suddenly awed Jimmy.

"He says the time for sitting in the shadows is over. It's time they learnt that pokemon aren't animals waiting to be slaughtered. If it's a "them or us" scenario, let's make sure it's them!"

As the charmander cracked his clawed knuckles ominously, winding down his speech, Jimmy translated again softly "It's time to get serious."

Barry nodded in full agreement.

Very serious.

Luxio lay against the soft cushions, mulling over the strange turn of events that had happened.

Her wound hurt, but the human had done a good job patching her up, and the morphine he'd given her had dulled the edge of the discomfort. Now, at least, she could get some desperately needed sleep, and give her battered body some time to heal.

But as she drifted into dreamtime, her final thoughts were for her missing trainer, and the new human's who'd taken her in and offered to look after her.

Arceus protect them all, she whispered to herself, vowing to return the favour in the future.

Goodness knows they all needed him to.

 **Chapter 23: The Defenders.**

It took most of the following day to arrange, but by dusk a dozen friends of the family, as well as three officers from the local police unit, we're drinking coffee and munching their way through the mounds of food that Gwen had cooked up for them. Barry and Paul had spent most of the morning wheedling and cajoling the different men into coming to the meeting. Paul had the day free, but Barry had a busy day ahead. The vet had taken the simple course of contacting his reception staff at home later the prior evening, advising her he was not going to make it the next day, and to clear his books of appointments. His head nurse, not usually the demanding sort, let out an aggrieved tirade at the short notice, but he was adamant in his decision and she reluctantly agreed to get onto it first thing in the morning.

Paul had objected to his friend's choice, telling him that sacrificing his business for this was overkill. But Barry gave him a droll look, telling him that it was his choice to make, and he'd already made it.

Paul shrugged helplessly at his friend, chuckling at his obstinacy, and went back to making more calls to their friends and neighbours.

Their initial phone call to the police station was less fruitful, with the officer on duty taking lightly his initial concerns. However, when Paul made it clear J.B was involved, and perhaps in some significant danger, their attitude changed surprisingly quickly. A hard man their boss may be, but the officers under him had a great deal of respect for him, and they promised to send a few men down to discuss things further. Paul asked them to come early, before the rest of the crowd arrived. There was hesitation on the other end, and Paul held his breath a moment, expecting them to refuse. However, after a whispered conversation just out of earshot, they agreed to come an hour early.

What Paul hadn't counted on was who they were sending.

Most of his friends and neighbours were curious, especially at his reticence to give them further details over the phone. Several grilled him on his motives, but he refused to clarify further, simply telling them "it was important".

They knew him. More to the point, they knew he wouldn't have asked if he wasn't truly in need.

By lunchtime, their plans were set. Barry had kept a close eye on luxio, but she seemed to be recovering nicely. Still tired, the big cat lounged at his feet, neck outstretched to receive a further caress, and he laughed inwardly at his bizarre situation. Had anyone told him yesterday he was wagging a day from work, stroking a big feline pokemon, he'd have sent them packing.

Luxio had settled with the strange humans, taking time to recover her spent energy. Gwen kept her bowl stocked up with tasty morsels, and she lay back and relaxed as she waited for the evening excitement. Not 100% comfortable with being the centre of attention, she shrugged inwardly. Pokemon or not, she knew how important this was to her trainer, not to mention the Rangers, and wasn't about to let him down.

Wherever her trainer was, anyway, she sighed, hoping he was alright.

While Barry and Paul had expected a simple police presence at the meeting, what they ended up with was a little more "presence" than they expected.

Area Supervisor Cameron Marshke rocked up with two junior officers in tow; one of whom Paul recognised as being a part of J.B's original raid team on the farm.

A good two hours earlier than the official meeting start, and an hour earlier than expected, the trio pulled up outside the farm house in a police 4x4, blocking the driveway circuit as they debarked to join the two men on the veranda steps.

Barry gave Paul a loaded look, although kept his mouth shut as the officer in charge introduced himself. The group went straight through the house to the rear veranda, where a nervous Gwen offered the group refreshments. While the two younger officers declined, Cameron nodded politely. Accepting a lemon tea, he sat back on a couch opposite Paul and Barry, taking long sips from the hot mug.

Finally, once the pleasantries were completed, Cameron leaned forward and said "I believe you mentioned there was a situation here."

Paul nodded, and said "You could say that."

Cameron's eyes narrowed, and he paused a second before continuing. "What concerns me more is the involvement of one of my senior officers. So, why don't you explain where J.B is, and how he and Campanile involved themselves with this?"

Paul sighed, exchanging a look with Barry, who shrugged. "Don't look at me, mate. It's your party."

Giving him a dirty look, Paul turned back to the officer and said "OK, let's start at the beginning..."

Cameron had heard a lot of tall tales in his time, some of which even beat this farcical story. However, what didn't gel was that it was coming from two supposed stalwart members of this community, neither of whom had any prior history of mental illness. Not to mention the involvement of a senior officer who was anything but unreliable.

As the pair continued with their tale, up to the point where Chris, J.B and his friends had returned to the other world, the two junior officers exchanged a loaded glance, and he overheard one say to another "I told you so."

Curiouser and curiouser.

Leaning forward, he placed his now empty cup on the timber table top, and said quietly "I assume you have some proof of this, then?"

There were several responses he might have waited for, but what he hadn't expected was the vet snorting in laughter as Paul gave him a wry look.

"Something funny?" he asked the pair coldly, as Barry grinned broadly, pointing to the officer's side. Turning, he met the yellow gaze of the largest cat he'd ever seen, staring at him mere inches from his own as it watched him with intelligent eyes.

Cursing, he recoiled from the creature, nearly falling back over his chair arm as the policeman who had commented to his colleague earlier gave a chuckle. Turning to the other, who stood watching the creature in disbelief, he said "And you thought I was making it up, huh? This is nothing! You should have seen the BIG ones!"

Cameron took a moment to gather his thoughts, before leaning forward to examine the creature cautiously. It simply stood there, blinking slowly and didn't move as he reached out and ran a hand against its cheek. Instead, it cocked its head and gave him the driest look he'd ever been given as he withdrew his hand from the warm pelt slowly.

Paul called her over and she obliged, dropping to her haunches before him as he rested a hand on her neck.

"This is luxio. She's the partner of one of the two Rangers left to guard the portal. The other Ranger; well, he and his partner were killed."

Giving him a sharp glance, Cameron said "Killed? What do you mean, killed?"

Paul gave him a long look. "Killed as in dead. He's been shot, and luxio found his body, as well as the other pokemon, when she regained consciousness up in the mountains. Luckily for her, after knocking her out they assumed she was dead too, or we'd not know anything about any of this."

The officer paused. "I think you need to finish this tale of yours, Paul" he muttered, fixated on the bizarre creature sitting calmly before him.

With the story complete, Cameron sat back in the chair with a sigh. "So, what you're saying, is that we have a private corporation running potentially clandestine covert paramilitary actions in the mountains, a whole "beam me up, Scotty" thing happening involving an alien world, and now you're telling me we have two corpses, one human and one not, up in the wilderness at a location where two of my officers have now disappeared literally off the face of the planet. On top of this, you feel the corporation behind this are likely to come back up here, and shoot the whole lot of you to protect their vested interests?"

At Paul's nod, Cameron grunted, and turned to his men. Eyeing the outspoken one who had commented earlier, he said "And the reason you didn't bring this up before was?"

The officer sweated, and held up his hands in defeat. "What was I going to say, Sir? Would anyone have truly believed me if I'd offered this information before now? You'd have either run me out of the force, or sent me for a psych evaluation!"

Cameron glared at him, before relenting. "Perhaps you're right. Certainly, it explains why you were so insistent in coming up here with me, and why the others relented when you offered so profusely. But I'm still surprised J.B didn't bring this to me earlier. Had he done so, we might have been better prepared for this."

The young officer shrugged, and said "He discussed it, Sir. However, he felt it warranted further investigation first, to determine how genuine the story truly was, and he considered himself up to the task of getting the information needed. Between him and Tim, they felt they were quite capable of handling anything they encountered, Sir."

Nodding thoughtfully, Cameron turned back to luxio, who stood and stepped forward at his call. Looking down into the eyes of the creature, he said "So, everything I've been told is true?"

She nodded, and he pursed his lips, before grinning dryly. Taking statements from a big cat now, he thought, as she looked at him curiously. Whatever would HQ think?

After a time, he turned to the group of officers, and said "Alright. I've heard enough. This is how we're going to handle it from this point onwards..."

The plan was simple. In the morning, they would return with reinforcements. A small group were to accompany luxio back to the portal area and recover the remains of the deceased, as well as confirm the story as far as that went. The rest were to take watch shifts here on the farm, keeping out of sight of anyone contemplating an armed attack on those still here. He advised the policemen that this was a need to know operation, and in his words "No one else needs to know."

That the Area Supervisor clearly believed their story (or at least enough of it to take them seriously) was a relief to Paul. His stoic nature had him disbelieving even himself at times, and the fact they had become embroiled in such an odd situation still had him uncomfortable.

However, for his son, and those he cared about, Paul would do anything to ensure their safe return.

Cameron had directed the officers who had spoken up earlier to remain behind with him for the "civilian" meeting, to both ensure things stayed under control if anyone became overly excited, and to provide a little authority to back up Paul's claims. The other he sent back to the office to arrange matters for the next day. Paul welcomed their presence, but hoped it wouldn't be needed. Most of those he'd invited were level headed enough, and he'd left out the few red necks that might have caused a situation. Even so, he was taking nothing for granted.

Once his fellow officer had left, and Paul and Cameron retreated to the kitchen with Barry, the younger officer remained in the lounge room with luxio, who was receiving enthusiastic attention. Not that she minded, as it was refreshing to have someone as attentive to her needs as she was, and her trainer had a lot on his plate most of the time...

No. She wouldn't think of him just yet.

It hurt too much...

She was grateful that the human treated her as an equal, although the other one hadn't seemed so enthusiastic. Indeed, he seemed more petrified of her than anything else, and her earlier attempt to get him to relax only made the situation worse, as he let out a loud squeak as she pushed herself under his hand.

Not a pokemon person, she growled to herself, leaving him be. The fact she was four foot high at the shoulder and sprouted large fangs and claws, had escaped her for the moment.

She had just never considered herself as "scary".

The young officer, Bill Watson, scratched the big cat's side and neck, wary of the large stitched gash on her head, and grinned broadly to himself. She was a beauty, for sure. He was also young enough to have been an active gamer, and he remembered fondly the many, many hours playing Pokemon B&W. While he rarely had time nowadays for such a luxury as pulling out the DS, he recognised immediately exactly what she was, and that she was hopefully friendly.

Admittedly, being one of those taken down by the Raikou was still a shock. There was a big difference between battling virtual creatures on a hand held game, and being stuck in the middle of a thunderbolt attack in real life.

When she eyed him, he leant down and said "Do you have a name apart from luxio?"

She blinked, surprised at the question, before shaking her head.

He thought a moment, before continuing "Well, we can't really keep calling you that can we? Anyone who knows the game might recognise what you are, and that could cause problems. Hmm..."

Thinking aloud a moment, he brought up a few names that seemed suitable, presenting her with each in turn and pursing a lip as she shook her head negatively at each suggestion.

"So, how about...Shadow?"

Luxio thought about it for a moment, before nodding. She then surprised the officer by rubbing against him firmly, knocking him over and pouncing onto him happily."

Gwen, who had entered the room with more titbits for luxio, and a cold drink for him, grinned dryly at their antics and said "I think she likes it."

She received a muffled chuckle and a loud purr in reply.

When the rest of the group finally arrived, it was to a fairly sombre household. They'd decided to keep the pokemon presence a secret until Paul had explained the situation to the group, especially given the sort of response the pair had received to date. When explaining it to Azil and luxio, the big cat had shook her head when he called, turning to the young officer, who grinned sheepishly.

"Umm, we thought calling her luxio was a bit obvious, so we talked about a name for her".

Paul and his commanding officer looked at him in surprise, before Cameron raised an eyebrow and sighed. When Bill shrugged his shoulders in apology, Paul said to luxio "So, what do we call you?"

She looked again at Bill, who said "She likes Shadow."

Paul grunted, and chuckled. "Shadow, huh? Quite appropriate!" he said, receiving a vigorous nod of the furred head in reply.

"Well, you two will need to stay in the TV room until we call for you. Jimmy will keep you company till then. Once we explain the situation to the others, you can come out and shock them speechless, too" he said, and caught the dry look exchanged between the charmander and his younger son, who smirked at the small lizards look.

The meeting didn't go down exactly as Paul and Barry expected, although in hindsight, they shouldn't have been all that surprised.

"You've got to be shitting us!" called out one of his friends, once they'd given them the same information provided to the policemen earlier.

Another swore, and said "Paul, I came here expecting something important. I have better things to do than listen to some bullshit fairy tale dreamed up by your kids!"

As the grumblings grew in intensity, Cameron stood abruptly, and shouted "Enough!"

In the ensuing silence, he glared at the group who had turned their turned disgruntled looks at the officer, and said "Do you really think I'd be here wasting my time if this wasn't important? Believe me, my time is as valuable as yours, and I expect you to shut up and let them finish the story! However, since you're acting like a pack of children, let me give you a bit of an example on what you're dealing with here!"

Motioning to his junior officers, they retreated into the house, returning with Jimmy and the two pokemon in tow. The gasps from the audience when they first viewed the pair silenced any further heckling, as Cameron pointed to shadow, and said gruffly "You! Go and show them just how imaginary you really are!"

Giving a surprised blink, Shadow headed towards the crowd, who shrank back from her approach. Rolling her eyes at the policemen, Tim approached and laid his hand on her shoulder, as she eyed him in thanks.

Pointing at the luxio, Cameron said "Does that look like a figment of my imagination?" When no one replied, he pointed at them, then turned his finger to their seats and said "Now, shut up, sit down and let the man finish!"

They shut up, sat down, and let Paul continue with the story.

In the end, it took little further push to get the group on side. Having living, breathing evidence thrown into their face satisfied even the harshest critic, and once Paul had finished, the crowd offered plenty of suggestions on how to approach the problem.

Cameron took a leading role in the discussion, ensuring some of the wilder options were discounted early, and keeping things calm. When some of the men protested, he slammed his hand down on the table, cutting off their objections.

"Let me explain myself very carefully. The only reason I'm letting you lot have the slightest input in this is that I do not have enough evidence to call in more trained staff from HQ. If I could do so, I'd be sending the whole lot of you home, as you're likely to be as much a danger to yourself and my men as others."

When one of the would-be troops interrupted, he eyed the man coldly until he returned to his seat without further comment.

"You may think you know something about this, but I'm telling you, you're experience means squat. If trained, armed troops become involved, you'll melt before them like ice cream left in the midday sun. I don't plan on turning this situation into a fully fledged fiasco, with a whole lot of civilian casualties. We do NOT know what we're up against, and we do NOT act without thought! Anyone who does will answer to me, and I promise you, it won't be pleasant. Understand?"

They understood. The objections ceased.

In the end, they chose a rotation of four people to do eight hour shifts around the property, accompanied by at least one police officer. They were given strict orders that no shots were to be fired unless they were fired upon first. While not happy, the farmers agreed eventually. It wasn't as if they had much of a choice in the matter.

In addition, Cameron arranged for formal details of the operation to be forwarded to his administration, requesting further resources to provide a more reliable (in his opinion) watch on the farm. Arranging this without causing even more suspicion from HQ was difficult, but he called in a few favours himself, and was assured at least a dozen officers would be in attendance the next morning. At the least, the minimal involvement of the head office ensured that, should anything "mysterious" happen on the farm, there would be others looking into it, and this company Sinnotech.

Paul leaned back on the kitchen table, opposite Barry and Gwen, and sighed into his coffee. It was approaching 1.00am, and the last of the group had finally left. While a big farmhouse, they didn't have the resources to put up so many people overnight without preparation, so they'd found rooms for the two junior officers, and six of their friends. Several others remained awake to patrol the grounds immediately around the farmhouse, keeping in UHF radio contact with each other and another individual who acted as the base operator in the study. The rest had headed to their rooms to sleep, expecting to be rousted from their bed when their shift was due, or headed home to return the next day.

Groaning, Paul got to his feet and helped Gwen rise, before he clapped Barry on the shoulder, wishing him a good night. The vet wasn't far behind, following the pair to his room, and dropping to the sheets with relief. It had been a long day, but productive enough, he thought, as sleep came quickly. Certainly, the following day was likely to prove interesting!

Shadow rose from the couch in the living room, exhausted and sore, but unable to settle. Too much had occurred for her to so easily relax, and she wandered around the house unhappily looking for relief.

Truth be told, she was desperately lonely. Her missing trainer bothered her terribly, and she let out a quiet sigh as she finally rested her head against one of the bedroom doors, debating whether to enter.

Hardening her resolve, she reached up a paw, turning the lever handle and slipped quietly into the room. It was dark inside, but enough light entered past the curtained windows to allow her to make out the sleeping form on the mattress. Approaching slowly, she put a paw to the human's shoulder, shaking it gently to wake him. As the eyes fluttered open, they started slightly seeing the glowing golden eyes of the big cat before it, before she began shaking heavily, as the stresses and emotion of the previous few days overwhelmed her.

Bill blinked at the luxio in surprise, eyes softening as he observed her obvious distress. After a moment, he moved backwards beneath the covers, patting the bed next to him and allowing her space to climb up. Jumping onto the mattress which groaned under her weight, she dropped to her side, pressing her back against his chest. With the contact, he could feel her trembling. It was all he could do to wrap a comforting arm around her, drawing the miserable cat tightly against him, and caressing her through her distress.

Long minutes passed until she calmed, his fingers running through her fur keeping the dark despair at bay. When her eyes finally closed and she slipped off to sleep, the young officer nuzzled against her neck, shutting his eyes as he pondered just how truly strange life could become, and how amazing it could get when you least expected it.

It only took moments before he joined her in slumber.

 **Chapter 24: Then the morning comes...**

When Chris woke the next morning, he opened gritty, red rimmed eyes and groaned as his joints creaked in the chill air. Skyy had somehow managed to drag the blankets from across his body as they slept, and his skin was chilled, goose bumps roughening the normally smooth surface. Rubbing some warmth into his shoulders, he sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched, blinking at the bright morning light streaming through the curtained windows.

When a muffled, snorting noise came from behind him, Chris turned to look down at the lucario curled up contented under the stolen sheets, and he could only grin dryly at his sleeping friend before yawning overtook him.

Shit, it felt like he hadn't slept at all.

He still felt exhausted.

Knowing Skyy wasn't likely to rise anytime soon, he stood up and paced across the cold tiles to rummage through his pack. Finding a clean change of clothing, he stacked them on the end of the bed, before searching further for clean jocks and his toiletries bag. Gathering the lot in his arms he snuck off to the small shower cubicle, closing the door quietly behind him. Dropping the bundle onto the vanity, he leaned through the shower door to turn on both faucets, hoping the sound of the flowing water wouldn't wake the lucario from his sleep.

He needed some alone time to think.

First touch of the hot water had him flinch, but in moments the soothing warmth began melting the chill in his limbs, and he started feeling almost human again. Stretching an arm against the wall, he pressed his palm flat on the tiles besides the shower rose. Taking a long breath, he slipped his head underneath the hot water, wishing it would wash away the memories of the previous day as easily as it washed away the grime he'd picked up earning them.

He hadn't thought himself squeamish. Hell, he'd seen enough action movies, not to mention played enough violent video games, to have considered himself above such thoughts. But there was a factor the games could never truly portray; reality was so different to the virtual. Perhaps it was the smell; the sweetly sick stench of burnt flesh combined with the acid reek of spilt offal. Perhaps the sounds; screaming, agony... The true reality of the battlefield was a horror he had trouble reconciling, and he shuddered as the memories cascaded through him.

He knew now why so many soldiers came back from the front lines changed.

He also now knew that he would be no different. Certainly, he no longer felt the carefree kid who crashed his trail bike on the mountain path those few weeks ago. He felt... hard; bitter even. Life had thrown him a curve ball, and he seemed to have collected it with his face.

Pressing his head forward, forehead touched the cold tiles and he shuddered slightly.

Lost in thought as the water flowed heavily over his ears, he didn't hear the bathroom door open, or the glass shower screen part behind him. It was only when soft arms wrapped around him from behind, and an even softer chest press against his back, that he stiffened in shock, realising he was no longer alone.

Pulling his head from the water stream sharply, he froze as the arms around him tightened. Still braced by one arm against the wall, he stared down at the blue and black furred limbs circling his waist, hands clasped around his middle as the lucario rested his head in the small of Chris's shoulder, sighing softly against his suddenly goose bumped flesh.

For a long moment, Chris's mind shut down, and he stood there breathing numbly. When things did finally register, while a part of him remained shocked at the new development, a larger, more insistent portion of his mind crowed in victory.

He wasn't alone anymore, it called to him.

He never had to be alone again...

Dropping an arm down, he wrapped his hands over those at his waist, interlacing his fingers with Skyy's as they stood there sharing warmth from both the fast flowing water and each other's presence. When the lucario nuzzled his neck, Chris couldn't help a small, almost hysterical giggle, which turned into a gasp as Skyy began softly licking his shoulder with his long tongue, eliciting a groan of guilty pleasure from the young human.

"Oh Gods, that feels good..." he murmured, as the tongue stopped and a cold nose pressed into the base of his neck, where he could feel the lucario's gentle breath against him. Steeling himself, Chris slowly turned within the furred arms until his back pressed against the cold wall tiles, and he was able to wrap his own arms around Skyy's waist, drawing the lucario against him.

He opened his eyes to stare into the anxious, ruby ones staring up from slightly below his own gaze, as they searched his face seriously. After a moment, Chris felt Skyy press against him harder, as the muzzle reached forward to whisper into his ear "You're naked, you know..."

A snort of nervous laughter erupted from the youth as he ran his arms down the pokemon's back to scratch fingers through the slightly denser fur above the base of his tail, eliciting a growl of pleasure in return. Nuzzling Skyy's long ears, he whispered back "So are you."

The lucario giggled, and looked back into his face. "Yeah, but I'm always naked!" he said, bringing his nose forward to touch Chris's own, before the human leant forward to kiss the black lips softly. When long moments passed and the pair separated for much needed air, Chris sighed, resting his forehead forward in the crook of the lucario's neck, and whispered "What did I ever do to get lucky enough to meet you?"

Skyy paused, breathing in the scent of the human as he pressed his nose into Chris's hair, before he replied "I think I've waited my whole life for you, Chris. Before you came, I was lost. I wandered in darkness, fearing to ever find the light. Now, I have a reason to be. You've made me happier than I could have dreamed possible."

Closing his eyes, he whispered "I love you..."

Chris didn't reply.

He didn't need to.

It was a long time before either felt the need to finish the shower and meet the new day...

J.B woke early, eyes fluttering open to stare up at the unfamiliar ceiling; a ceiling on a world he couldn't even call his own.

Resting his head back against the pillow, he sighed, gathering his thoughts in an attempt to meet the new day. Finally, he sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed a palm across his face tiredly. Sleep hadn't come easily the prior night, and truth be told, he still felt exhausted.

Groaning as his joints creaked in the chill air, he stood and moved to his gear, grabbing fresh clothes before slipping into the bathroom for a wash.

Not that he felt any better afterwards. Cleaner, certainly, but for some reason, he still felt dirty. Guilt perhaps, he mused. Not that anything that had occurred had been within his control to prevent. But he'd dragged Tim down here with him, and now he was gone.

Sure, the officer had insisted on coming, even against J.B's protests. But still, he was the superior officer. He could have refused.

But he hadn't.

Hindsight was a 20:20 bitch. Nothing could change that now.

Gazing down at his watch, it took a moment for him to register the time was off. The display said mid afternoon, but his senses told him it was still early.

Hell, did the thing even work here? Staring at it glumly, he slipped it off his wrist to drop it on the side board, next to his wallet and phone.

More useless relics from another world, he considered dryly, staring down at them for a long moment.

At that, the room seemed stiflingly close. His breathing picked up, as the confines of the walls drew in, pressing against his senses. Without further thought, he headed to the balcony for some much needed air.

Closing the glass sliding door behind him, J.B stared down at the street below. Little traffic passed beneath; with the angle of the sun on the horizon just breaking past the distant mountains, he would have guessed it was around 6am. Assuming time worked similarly here, that was. Hell, for all he knew, they might run on a thirty hour day, although even then, it wouldn't be enough time for him to keep up with his usually busy schedule.

Snorting in amusement at the folly of his thoughts, he reached into his pocket for a cigarette, cupping the lighter to his mouth as he lit it and drew in a long, ragged breath. Only a dozen left, he sighed. Might be an issue getting more. Well, that was one way to quit; travel to a distant world. A little more drastic step than the usual nicotine patches.

Shit habit anyway, he muttered, tapping the ash over the balcony rail and watching it swirl through the still air towards the streets below.

He'd definitely need to give up one of these days, before it killed him.

Chuckling suddenly at his ill humour, he leaned on the railing, staring at nothing as he gazed towards the horizon.

Intent on his thoughts, he didn't see the large shape spring from the next veranda. As it landed behind him, the balcony shuddered heavily beneath him, and he cursed in surprise, gripping the rail tightly as he spun to confront the huge cat pokemon who now stood on the tiled surface behind him.

"Jesus Christ!" he swore, as Raikou gave him a droll look. "Bit of warning next time! You scared the shit out of me!"

Raikou blinked, letting a wry grin cross his muzzle. "I get that a lot, human. Your kind are a twitchy lot; you need to keep your ears and eyes open."

J.B snorted in amusement as his racing heart slowed down. "Yeah, well for someone who's so damned big, you're too bloody light on your feet!"

Raikou nodded, and said "I've had a lot of practice", stepping forward to join the human, who had turned back to the railing to stare blankly out over the city.

Finally, the legendary turned large eyes on the human, and said quietly "Have you decided on whether to assist the Rangers in their investigations?"

Turning his head to regard the pokemon, J.B said quietly "To the point, aren't you?"

He was surprised when the legendary chuckled deeply, not expecting his reply to be met with amusement.

"When dealing with those with fleeting lives, one tends to avoid procrastinating" said Raikou dryly.

J.B pondered this. "I heard the kid mention you're six thousand years old? Pretty spry for an old guy."

Raikou chuckled. "I'm afraid he is a little out in his calculations."

J.B nodded. "Yeah, I thought he was exaggerating a bit."

Raikou let out a loud growling guffaw, startling the policeman who nearly dropped his cigarette. "Oh no, human. You misunderstood me." Turning back to the city view, Raikou fell silent.

J.B considered his reply, before the subtle response registered. "You're not seriously older than that?" he said, falling silent at the wry look given to him by the big pokemon.

"Shit" J.B muttered, drawing a puff, only to taste the bitterness of the extinguished cigarette. He dropped the butt into a nearby waste bin, retrieving another from his pocket and lit it absently.

"An unusual habit" rumbled Raikou, watching him with curious intent. "It cannot be good for you."

Chuckling darkly, J.B stared down at the glowing end of the cigarette, twirling a trail of smoke in the air as he rolled in through his fingers. "No, not particularly. But I felt the situation warranted it, and it helps me relax."

Nodding, Raikou paused a moment, before he said "Do you trust these Rangers?"

J.B thought about it, drawing another pull on the cigarette. "I'm not sure. Do you?"

Raikou eyed him again. "Yes, I do."

The officer sighed, and leaned forward on the rail to stare absently down. "Yeah, I guess I do, too. I just..."

At his hesitation, Raikou finished "...you just feel out of place here?"

As the human nodded, the pokemon sighed. "As do I. The world has turned on without me, and I feel that I have little left in common with those now inhabiting it."

J.B gave him a shrewd look. "You seem to like the kid well enough?"

Surprised, Raikou blinked. "Chris? Yes, I trust the young one, and his friend. He has proven himself worthy of my trust."

J.B nodded inwardly. "Yeah, he seems a good kid. Him and his wolf friend."

"Wolf?" said Raikou momentarily confused. "Oh, the lucario. Yes, they are good friends."

J.B eyed him shrewdly, and said "Very good, huh."

Raikou turned on the human suddenly, and said with a hint of anger. "That is none of your concern. It has been predetermined well before..."

The click as his mouth snapped shut was audible to the human, who raised an eyebrow. "Predetermined? By whom, exactly?"

Shaking his head, Raikou refused to enlighten him further. "Again, that is none of your business. However, their feelings for each other are genuine, and they are both adults. Your consent is neither required nor welcome."

Sighing, J.B rubbed his forehead again. "Yeah, I guess. Old habits die hard."

Raikou sighed, dropping to his haunches. "The older you get, the harder they become, human. But the pair are well guarded. They have a crucial part to play in this drama yet."

"Guarded? Guarded by whom?"

Raikou eyed him, a hint of steel in his eye.

"Guarded by me."

Yeah, thought the officer to himself. Heaven help anyone who messes with those two without his permission!

Long moments passed before Raikou sighed again, warm breath leaving a mist in the chill air. "Believe me or not, but we all have a part to play in this. Even you."

Refusing to meet the legendary's gaze, J.B said roughly "Even Tim?"

He caught Raikou's nod from the corner of his eye. Spinning, he confronted the cat angrily. "So, he had to die to prove some vague, twisted point to someone? What point? That we're in danger, and getting pointlessly slaughtered is a fucking bag of laughs? I'm not buying it!"

Raikou didn't rise to the bait. "There is a cancer eating the heart out of this world, human. It's been chewing on the soul of every person, human or pokemon, and seeks nothing more than to destroy everything that has been built by those generations now gone. These people; Sinnotech; are not the sole cause of this. They are simply a symptom of an even greater disease. One that threatens our very civilisation. I'm afraid that..."

He paused, eyeing J.B who felt suddenly uncomfortable under the intent gaze, before the legendary continued softly. "I'm afraid that unless we are able to meet this threat head on, and cut it from the source, the death of your friend and those Rangers killed will only be the start of the horrors that are to come."

J.B had nothing to say to this. After all, how could he reply.

Suddenly the cigarette he was smoking tasted like burnt ash in his mouth.

Scott woke early after a fitful night sleep. His burgeoning feeling of disquiet added to the pain from his shoulder, keeping him from gaining the real rest his recuperating body desperately needed.

Waking in the wee hours, he slipped from the bed into darkness. Finding his clothing by feel, rather than turn on the light in their room, prevented his early rise from waking the typhlosion, who continued snoring loudly from underneath the bed covers.

Grinning dryly at his partner's ability to sleep through a natural disaster if needed, Scott decided against showering, and left the apartment, closing the door carefully to avoid any unnecessary noise. The corridor beyond was dimly lit as well as deserted, and he strode to the lift without encountering anyone, human or otherwise.

The journey down to the Admin HQ level was quick enough, but given the vacant appearance of the building above he was unprepared for the bustle that met him when the elevator doors opened onto the control room. The place was crowded with Rangers, talking animatedly to each other as well as working various computer systems. A few eyes met his as he entered the room, nodding politely. Returning their brief greeting, Scott wove his way through the busy room to the offices lining the far wall, pausing momentarily before a timber door glazed with opaque glass, stencilled with the words "Cmdr Sin Barklay - Chief of Operations"

Knocking on the glass, Scott announced his arrival, entering as a gruff voice told him to come on through.

Sitting behind a large desk cluttered with files was his superior. All of six foot four, and built like an armoured vehicle, the Rangers CEO glared at him from beneath bushy brows, before nodding and pointing a meaty finger at a chair facing his desk.

As Scott dropped to the visitor's chair, groaning as his arm jarred from the movement, his boss watched him with steely eyes that softened only slightly at his discomfort. Finally, the man leaned forward, steepling his palms on the desk and said gruffly "I hear that'll heal well enough. Do I need to keep you on inactive duty?"

Scott shook his head, and replied "No Sir. We're right to go. So long as I don't put too much pressure on it, the arm will be fine."

Nodding, Barklay leaned back and said solemnly. "You two did some good work over there. The information you've brought in has been invaluable. I'm sorry it turned into...well..."

Scott grinned wryly "Such a debacle, Sir?"

Nodding, Barklay gave him a quick grin. "Precisely, Ranger! Unexpected, but perhaps we let our guard down too far, given the history we've had with these bastards."

At Scott's nod, Barklay sighed again and said "Now we have a fucking menagerie on our hands. Two kids; one human and one not. A legendary that's as likely to rip us all a new one as help us. A professional from a jurisdiction not unlike our own, but who has no idea what he's getting in to, and another who is filling a freezer draw downstairs. Finally, I have one of my best Rangers almost joining him, and his furry partner in crime an emotional mess, just when he seemed to have recovered from the last fiasco."

Scott shook his head tiredly. "Storm will be fine" he said firmly, defending his partner. "He suffered a shock, but I can't blame him acting as he did. If he hadn't taken out those militia, our casualty list would likely have been a lot higher."

Barklay nodded, responding gruffly "Least he didn't eat the bastards!"

Scott laughed, wincing as his arm took the brunt of his amusement. "No, not this time, Sir. Honestly, I couldn't fault him. He did fine."

Barklay sighed and nodded. "Agreed, Scott. You just keep a close eye on him till you're sure he's fully over it. I don't need any more crispy fried Sinnotech employees, OK?"

Scott nodded dryly. It was the truth, after all.

Barklay reached down and opened a long draw in his desk, withdrawing a crystal decanter of whisky and two glasses. Pouring a generous amount into each glass, he leaned over the desk, handing one to Scott while bringing the other to his face, regarding the amber liquid thoughtfully. Finally, he eyed the Ranger, lifted the glass, and said quietly. "To friends come and gone."

Scott nodded, tossing off the contents in one hit, and grimacing as the fiery liquor burned a path down his throat to his stomach.

"Let's hope we take more of the bastards with us next time" he vowed, and set the glass on the desk next to its twin.

There was no further time for reminiscence, or honouring the departed.

They had work to do.

Back in the room, the lone typhlosion continued his slumber, snores echoing throughout the room

He continued to sleep in till late, unaware his partner had already left to start the day.

He was bone dead tired, and the world was content to spin on without him.

 **Chapter 25: A Trainer is born...**

By mid morning, Chris and Skyy were tired of waiting for the Ranger's to come get them, and had decided to do something about a belated breakfast. Having spied Raikou on the neighbouring balcony, the pair headed to the adjacent room, knocking quietly on the door. A shuffling within told them J.B was already up, and the police officer soon opened the door to stare down at the pair.

Chris blinked, surprised at the somewhat unkempt state of the man. However, when challenged by a glare from the officer, he continued hurriedly.

"We're going to try and find some food, since the Rangers seem too busy to handle us. Care to join us?"

As J.B began to nod, he was pushed aside by Raikou, who shouldered past the startled human to rub up against Chris warmly. Chuckling at the big purring legendary, Chris said "I see someone is keen for something to eat."

Nodding wryly, J.B ducked back inside for a jacket, pulling on the coat as he trailed behind the trio as they headed to the lift. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, with Raikou's bulk pressing them against the elevator wall, but they made it to the ground floor safely. Rather than leave without notice, J.B approached the sole Ranger on duty in reception, advising her they were heading out for a meal, and could she please advise Ranger Scott of their intentions.

She nodded, and made to reply just as her phone rang. Answering the line, she held up a finger to J.B, causing him to pause. Juggling the handset with one hand, she rummaged through a draw on the desk with her other, pushing through files and office supplies which she dumped on the desk in frustration. Finally, she located a small wad of bank notes which she passed them to the police officer, who took them wordlessly before breaking into a smile as she gave him a friendly wink.

Nice people, he thought, pushing the bills into a pocket absently. You could almost come to like it here.

Joining the three outside the building, J.B breathed in the fresh, clean air deeply. It had struck him earlier how unusually "clean" the place was for a bigger city; no taint of smog, or exhaust fumes fouled the air, and the streets were clean. Nothing like the polluted airways of cities back home. However, big was still relative, and by his home world standard, as a "populated centre", the place barely rated a mention.

Sighing, he joined the trio on the pavement as they debated where to head to eat. Feeling a little out of place standing on the sidewalk with a kid and two talking animals, he shrugged self consciously, staring around at the few people walking by, most of whom were accompanied by pokemon of their own.

Definitely not in Kansas anymore, he mused, as Chris and Skyy took the lead towards the downtown area, and he fell in beside the big legendary.

He soon noticed the scared, even frantic looks they were receiving from the locals, both human and otherwise, many of whom made it a priority to cross the road early and keep as much distance from them as possible. Looking down at himself he couldn't detect anything odd in his appearance that stated he was an outsider, and made to ask Chris what the issue might be, when he noticed the dry expression on Raikou's face. That a creature such as this could so animatedly express his feelings was surprise enough, but on careful examination, it became clear the source of the local's fear was indeed the big cat, rather than the rest of them.

Siding up to him, J.B said quietly "Seems you make the local's nervous."

Raikou snorted in wry amusement, turning his head slightly to eye the human walking beside him. "Yes. A bit. One of the reasons I avoid populated places like this."

J.B nodded absently. "What makes you so different from any of these other guys?" he said, pointing to the other pokemon on the street following their trainers. "No one seems to be batting an eyelid at them."

Raikou sighed, while continuing to follow the pair in front. "Does not your own culture have mythical creatures that cause fear in the human psyche?"

J.B considered the reply, but looked up as Chris answered, obviously listening on the discussion.

"We do" he said, without turning back. "Dragons; ghosts; sea monsters; we have them all"

Raikou nodded. "Here, we have those too. The only difference is they live amongst us."

J.B looked unconvinced. "Ghosts?" he said. "You're not serious?"

Raikou chuckled as Chris turned to grin back at him. "Oh yeah!" said the youth. "I've seen them. Scary mothers!"

J.B fell quiet for a time. "What about Gods?" he finally said, watching Raikou carefully and noting the twitch in his big frame.

"Yes, we have God's amongst us" was the quiet reply, but he wouldn't be drawn to elaborate further.

Looking up, J.B noted Chris was watching him again keenly. As the police officer glanced down to the big legendary, who seemed unaware of his stare, Chris gave him the slightest of nods.

Jesus H Christ, J.B thought to himself. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Throwing caution to the wind, J.B reached out a hand and rested it on the flank of the legendary walking besides him. As Raikou looked up in surprise, the human said softly "Must be lonely..."

The toothy smile he received in return was illuminating. "Not when you're amongst friends" Raikou rumbled, flashing his fangs as he smiled, and J.B grinned, relaxing fully for the first time since he arrived.

Furred or not, he knew the truth when he encountered it.

"No, you're never alone amongst friends."

They found a small restaurant tucked away in a quiet part of the city, several blocks from Ranger HQ. It could have been described as "quaint" if you squinted enough, but at least the proprietor seemed more than happy to have them as customers. Several of the places they passed had seemed to be less willing to entertain the group, and they'd passed by three different establishments before coming across one keen for their business.

Had it been back home, J.B would have described it as a cross between a pasta restaurant and a sushi bar. "Notalian" sprung to mind as perfectly describing the place. As a late breakfast/early lunch destination it was somewhat of an odd choice, but food was food, whatever the planet.

Nor did the elderly restaurant owner and his wife seem in awe of Raikou. Indeed, they insisted in fawning over their "illustrious guest" in a manner that made the big pokemon clearly uncomfortable. Chris poked him in the ribs, telling the legendary he could feel the heat from his embarrassment from across the room, and grinned as he received a scowl in return.

Regardless, the food was excellent. Served on small plates, and brought out in vast quantities, it consisted of a lot of vegetables, served in every way imaginable (and some he hadn't), with little meat in the recipes. In the mix was a lot of pasta and toasted breads made with grains unfamiliar to the humans. Skyy wolfed down the cereal dishes with gusto, and even Raikou didn't seem averse to sampling a few, although his preference was clearly for the meat-based dishes.

Chris and J.B sampled a bit of everything, leaving it up to the pokemon to finish off everything else. As the empty plates mounted, J.B became somewhat nervous he'd have enough funds to cover the dinner, but shrugged off the thought. As far as he was concerned, the Ranger's owed him, and he felt no guilt at having them deliver on something as covering the cost of a few meals, even if he needed to hand them an I.O.U from the restaurant for further payment.

As their stomachs filled in proportion to the number of plates being brought out, J.B leaned back and watched his odd dinner companions. He'd had worse, and rarely better.

The kid and the wolf (no, the "lucario", he admonished himself) ate like... well... kids. Barely taking notice of their plates, they piled food down their throats in a way that would have impressed anyone not familiar with the bottomless pits teenagers owned.

Raikou... well... Raikou made a mess. Clearly not self conscious at his dinner manners, he wolfed down bowl after bowl placed on the decking before him, barely nodding at his hostesses who catered for his every need, and kept his bowl full to overflowing.

Sipping on a not-beer, eating food at a Notalian restaurant, in a place not of his world, J.B sighed inwardly at the surrealism of his situation.

Hell, Timmy. You'd have enjoyed this a lot more than me, he thought.

When they'd finished, and the plates had all been removed, J.B leaned back and listened in on a story Chris was animatedly telling Skyy concerning a trip to the Mediterranean his family had gone on several years earlier, and the similarities to many of the foods he'd eaten there. J.B, who was himself extensively travelled, tended to agree with much he said, although it also bared a lot of resemblance to cuisine he'd eaten in parts of south west Asia and Indonesia.

He got up and approached the owners, pulling out the wad of weird looking bills ready to pay, but was surprised at the relative cheap expense of the big meal. However, the reason soon became apparent, when the pair asked hesitantly if they could take a photo of themselves with Raikou. When he returned to ask the big pokemon, grinning at the dry look he received, Raikou shrugged and agreed readily enough, although grimaced as he was embraced around the neck by the sweaty, pudgy arms of the owner's wife, who beamed in excitement as J.B took the picture.

Leaving the happy pair with promises to return, it was early afternoon before they began the long walk back to Ranger HQ, stomachs full as could be possible. Pushing through the revolving doors to the building, they were immediately spotted by the Ranger on reception, who this time seemed less cheerful. Waving them over, she told them that the big boss was waiting for them, and they needed to get downstairs ASAP.

Shaking his head, J.B herded the group to the lift, selecting the floor as advised, and hoped in hell that the news they'd get when they arrived was good, just for a change.

Bill woke to a face full of fragrant fur, surprised at how warm the pillow he was hugging had become.

When the pillow in question then shifted beneath him his eyes widened, especially after a deep, rumbling purr began to vibrate through his chest. Cursing, he shrank back as the pillow rolled lazily on the sheets, and two big golden eyes regarded him with obvious amusement from the bed beside him.

Once his thoughts recovered, Bill chuckled, reaching out to give the luxio a rub on the neck; a caress she warmly received.

"Morning, Shadow" he said softly, and she reached out a paw to rest on his cheek fondly. Grinning, he got up and stretched, as she rolled onto her back, legs in the air as she arched gracefully, groaning in pleasure as she ground her spine into the mattress. Amused despite himself, Bill glanced at his watch and cringed at the time. Shit, only 5.30am, and the sun was already up! Used to sleeping in the comforts of his own bed, which generally precluded sharing the sheets with a huge feline companion, the early rise was atypical. He considered getting back under the sheets for some more sleep, but the intent gaze directed at him by Shadow quelled the thought.

"I suppose you want out?" he said, chuckling at her firm nod. Grinning, he got up and stretched, quickly donning his clothes as she dropped to the floor and headed for the patio doors leading to the veranda circling the house. Once she slipped through, he watched her disappear into the garden for some privacy. She was smart enough to make him start liking cats, he thought with a grin, dropping onto a veranda chair and leaning back with eyes closed.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, as he woke with a start when a cold nose pressed against his neck. As he focussed on the grinning cat before him, he chuckled loudly, giving her a surprise hug.

"Smart arse!" he said, and she gave a rumbling giggle. Pressing her cheek into his palm, she began purring deeply, the vibrations running up his arm as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Your owner is an amazingly lucky guy, to have you as a friend" he said without thought, then kicked himself at the look of pain that crossed her face.

Shit, he said to himself at his lack of tact. Stroking her again, he whispered down at her "I'm sorry. That was thoughtless. But I still promise to get you back to him if we can, OK. As I said, you can stay with me till we do".

She nodded, eyes brightening, before stepping back and gesturing with a paw to the garden. As he rose to follow, curious as to her intentions, she led him down past the barn to a timber fenced corral, which she entered by lithely vaulting over the six foot railing. When she glanced at him expectantly, he climbed the rail to join her, eyeing her as she paced around the sandy arena uncertainly until receiving a flash of inspiration, remembering his long experience with the DS.

Dropping to a knee before her, he said "You want to train?"

At her firm nod, he rubbed a chin thoughtfully, snapping his fingers as an idea sprang to mind. Digging out his phone, he clicked through the apps, pulled up the old online pokedex he had used back in the DS days. Clicking it open, the familiar "Pokedroid" menu popped up, and it only took a moment to bring up her stats.

"Alright then! I'm pretty rusty at this, so you'll have to forgive me. But we can try a few of these, huh?"

At her nod, he scrolled through the menus, and said "Alright, Shadow. See that big bale of hay over there. Pretend that's your opponent. How about... tackle?"

Shadow narrowed her eyes, and charged towards the hay, slamming into the bail with a shoulder and rocking it back several feet.

Grinning at their success, Bill said "Awesome! Now, use thunderfang!"

The luxio rounded on the bail, shredding it with her fangs as sparks of electricity shot out in all directions.

"Great. Let's try a combination attack. Charge, followed by tackle and bite!"

As the pair trained, Bill was enthralled at the skill of his new charge, and how incredible it felt being able to direct such a powerful creature in battle. Hell, the computer game had nothing on this, he thought!

This was seriously awesome!

After a half hour of training, they were both tired, and she returned to his side to gaze up at him with brilliant eyes. Beaming down at her, he scrolled down the list of moves in his makeshift pokedex, pointed one final time at the now massacred hay bale, and shouted "OK, Shadow. Last but not least... Discharge!"

As a static crackle enveloped the arena, a powerful shock blasted through Bill's frame, sending him flying back to strike the arena railings, before he dropped to the sand face first. Momentarily stunned, he sat up, spitting out a mouthful of grit until his vision recovered and his limbs began working again. Looking, up into the concerned eyes of the luxio, who stood over him anxiously, he gave a broad grin, reaching over to give her ears a rub. "Slight miscalculation?" he said wryly, and received a sheepish nod in reply.

Chuckling, he stood up and dusted himself off, telling the pokemon "That's alright. I think you did enough damage as is", pointing out the smouldering hay bale across the arena.

"That's pretty impressive, kid. How'd you learn to do that?" a voice broke out behind him, sending the pair jumping in surprise. Turning, he beheld his superior officer, Cameron, watching them train. With him were a half dozen other officers who stood regarding Shadow in equal parts awe and disbelief.

Grinning broadly, he rested his hand on Shadows head, and said "Misspent youth, Sir! Seems all that wasted time wasn't as wasted as I thought."

Nodding, Cameron dropped to a knee before the luxio, and said "Well, you're an impressive little lady, for sure. I assume you'll want to continue to partner with this disreputable character for the near future?" He chuckled as she nodded firmly, and said "So be it."

Standing, Cameron dusted himself off, and clapped Bill on the shoulder. "Well, Son. Seems I won't need to give you a debriefing. At least, you've shown these others what these creatures are truly capable of. So, how about we get some coffee and you can fill me in on what you were doing, and where you feel we should head from here?"

Nodding, the group returned to the farmhouse to plan for the day's activities.

It wasn't often that Chris felt intimidated around someone, but the Ranger boss was a pretty scary person. Friendly enough, for sure, but you could see it in his eyes he saw right through you, and everything you said was fully analysed and processed by the keen mind behind them.

Shaking their hands as they entered a small conference room, Barklay gripped J.B's palm for a long moment, eyes expressing his sympathy at his loss. J.B simply nodded in return. They were two professionals who knew the situation, and understood the pain, not that it made it any easier to deal with.

After they all took their places at the large conference table, nursing hot drinks brought in to them by another Ranger, Barklay again listened intently to their detailed description of events, ensuring everything they knew of the matter had been relayed, and nodding at various points as if to clarify things to himself. More surprisingly, especially to Skyy, was that he asked for the opinion of the pokemon also, and took as much pains to question their retelling as he did with the humans. It wasn't often that anyone in authority took the time to listen to what a pokemon had to say, but clearly this human was not one to bear such prejudices.

Given the number of pokemon teamed up with the Rangers, and given a typhlosion was one of his best, perhaps it wasn't that surprising after all.

It took several hours, but once everyone had retold their tale, Barklay leaned back, chair squeaking in protest as his weight strained the hinges, and pursed his lips.

"This is going to take some time to process" he muttered, before turning to Scott and frowning. "I want everyone here through psych before we go any further. There's enough stress and anger radiating from this room to melt steel. I don't need anyone popping a valve at some crucial time in the future, because of unresolved issues that could have been dealt with now. I'll leave it up to you to arrange it."

While Scott nodded, J.B leaned forward abruptly and said "I'm fine. Save the shrinks for the novices."

Barklay frowned, eyes narrowing as he said "Understand that everyone here undergoes psych after these sorts of events. It's expected of all my Rangers. This wasn't a request, and it isn't optional."

J.B turned red, and went to stand in anger, only to feel a heavy hand on his shoulder, pressing him down into his seat. Looking up, he caught the red eyes of the typhlosion above him, claws lightly gripping his shoulder as the big pokemon shook his head solemnly.

J.B sighed, dropping back as Barclay eyed him in sympathy. "Don't tell me you don't have your officers undergo psych after traumatic events where you come from?"

J.B reluctantly nodded his head, and said "Of course we do. It's just..."

As he shrugged again, Barklay nodded to Storm, and the typhlosion released his grip, patting the shoulder in sympathy before he stood back.

"Everyone here, including the Rangers, will be processed and debriefed by Psych." Frowning suddenly, he glanced uncertainly at Raikou, who eyed him mildly. "Except perhaps, for you..."

Raikou shrugged his big shoulders, and said "I will accompany Chris. It is not a problem."

A brief glance of relief crossed the C.E.O's brow before he stood abruptly, signalling the meeting was at an end.

"The rest of your afternoon is full. Spend the evening as you choose, but I expect everyone back here at 0900 tomorrow, ready to go."

With that, the group dispersed to their varied clinical appointments expecting a busy, if not overly enjoyable, afternoon.

 **Chapter 26: Upon the mountain...**

The next morning, the group barely had time for a hurried breakfast in the Ranger's cafeteria before their meeting with Barklay was to commence. Chris and Skyy were both exchanging nervous glances from their seats in the reception area, as they waited for Barklay to finish up with his first appointment. While the rest of the group sat idly, flicking through magazines left on the coffee-stained table between the seats, it wasn't long before Chris began to notice the ominous tell-tale signs of anger emanating from Raikou, who sat on his haunches stiffly, ears cocked towards the closed door to the commander's office.

Nudging Skyy, Chris pointed at Raikou, as the lucario shot a curious look at the legendary. Chris whispered to the lucario "I bet he's eavesdropping on the conversation inside. See if you can hear what's going on, too"

Skyy gave him a brief nod, turning his full attention to the door. Chris glanced again at Raikou, meeting his eyes for a brief moment as the pokemon gave him the slightest nod. He couldn't fail to see the smirk on the legendaries face, who had twisted the side of his mouth up in amusement.

Course he can hear me, Chris thought, blushing furiously as Raikou again turned stiff attention to the room beyond.

Even so, it wasn't long before even the human's in the group could overhear the muffled, raised voices coming from the chief's room. With the tone of conversation clearly becoming tense, Chris didn't miss the loaded look exchanged between Scott and Storm as the pair tensed, ready to intervene should the situation inside deteriorate further.

However, no one expected the deep, guttural growl that vibrated unexpectedly through the room, causing everyone close by to freeze. Turning towards Raikou, Chris shuddered at the look of intense anger that had twisted across the pokemon's face, even as the room lighting flickered in response to the static charge streaking across his dense fur. Chris stood hurriedly and made to approach him, but was stopped abruptly as Raikou glared at him, shaking his head and pointedly eyeing Chris's seat, which the young human dropped back into cautiously.

Damn, he's seriously pissed, Chris thought to himself. I hope he keeps this under control. I trust him, but the last thing we need is another "waste everything" episode from him!

The voices within stopped, and the group's hushed whispers paused as a thin man in his fifties stormed from the conference room, flinging the door aside only to find himself face to face with Raikou, who stood to block his path, glaring at him in fury. In the face of such an obstacle, the man skidded to a stop, blanching at the furious expression on the legendaries face.

"I know who you work for, human" Raikou all but spat at the terrified man. "I can smell the stench of evil upon you. I don't know why a dog like you is here, but when you go cowering back to your foul masters on your belly, fell free to advise them that we know of their actions, and that they will not be left unopposed!"

As the man went to reply, puffing himself up in an angry retort, he let out a meep as Raikou jabbed him in the chest with an extended claw, the sharp tip hooking through the fabric of his shirt and dragging him to within inches of the pokemon's face.

"I am not talking about these human's here, dog. I am taking about "my" associates! We are no longer amused at your antics, and we will be keeping a keen interest in your future actions."

Eyes narrowed, he leaned even closer to the terrified human, spit flying through his teeth in anger as he spoke. "You would be wise to keep your distance from me in the future. If I encounter you again, you are dead meat."

As Raikou released his shirt, all but dropping the man to the ground as he staggered back, the human drew himself up, glaring at the pokemon in defiance. "I think you underestimate those you think to oppose, Raikou! They are unafraid of you and your kin!"

"More fool them!" Raikou said darkly, the deadly snick of his claws everting loud in the stunned air of the reception room. As he again stepped forward menacingly, the man retreated hurriedly, avoiding the sparks shooting from the legendary's back. Speeding towards the elevator, he didn't glance back as he exiting amidst silence; the Rangers on duty watching him leave with hard, unfriendly eyes.

Once the lift doors closed and the man was lost from view, Chris let out the breath he was holding to stare at Raikou, who had continued with his implacable stance, continuing to watch the now closed elevator doors where the human had left the area. Regardless of his stoic stance, the static charge encircling his frame revealed his true feelings, and with a sigh, Chris stepped forward to rest a palm on his shoulder, wincing at prickles of electricity scored through his palm at the contact.

However, with the touch, Raikou sighed, turning to press his forehead softly against the surprised human's chest. Stroking his fingers through the dense fur of his head gently, Chris whispered to him "I gather you don't like him much. Ex-friend of yours?"

Raikou's rumbling chuckle vibrated through his chest for a moment, before a deep cough echoed through the room, breaking their contact. Turning towards the source of the disturbance, Chris blanched slightly as he regarded Barklay staring down at them from the doorway, eyes stormy beneath hooded brows. Pointing into the conference room behind him, he said darkly "Inside!" stepping back as the group dutifully entered past him, to find chairs within the room.

Once seated, and with the door securely closed, Barklay rounded on Raikou, who had dropped to sit on his haunches beside Chris, regarding the Ranger leader stoically.

"I don't believe I needed any help dealing with that idiot!" Barklay said gruffly, narrowing his eyes as the legendary shrugged in response.

"I have no doubts on that, human" Raikou rumbled, raising a paw to check over his claw tips indifferently. "However, as they are now involving themselves with matters beyond their ken, I think a small reminder of the forces they are stirring into play was not unreasonable."

Barklay huffed, pursing a lip in thought, before he leaned forward and said "Fine. I believe I understand some of that which you infer. But in return, if you wish involvement in this group, you do so as part of the group, not as an individual or on behalf of anonymous others. Understood?"

Raikou gave a brief nod, as Barklay resumed his seat with a groan. Turning to Scott, he muttered "I thought we already had our token irate pokemon in the group!" nodding dryly at Storm, who grinned toothily and said "No, Sir. Haven't eaten anyone since yesterday, Sir!"

Confused, and ignoring his partner's flippant reply, Scott leaned across the table and asked "But who was he?"

Before Barklay answered, Raikou said "He was of the enemy. I could smell the stink of evil on him."

Barklay nodded, regarding Raikou dryly, and said "He's a politician. They're all evil. What did you expect?"

Raikou paused, pondering the reply for a long moment. "No, it's more than that. There's something about this I cannot put my claw on. It's..."

The legendary froze, eyes widening beneath hooded brows. Chris looked at him in surprise. It was the first time he'd seen the legendary stunned; even scared.

What the hell could scare Raikou? He thought in surprise.

Perhaps it'd be better not finding out!

Raikou then stood suddenly, looking deep into Chris's eyes. Seeing the depths of his uncertainty, Chris sighed, nodding absently at the sudden need lurking there.

"I have to leave!" the legendary announced to the startled group, as he spun to stride to the conference room door, turning the handle in a huge paw. "I will return..."

With a last flick of his star tipped tail, he left the room, leaving his friends bewildered in his wake.

Barklay sat in his chair with a thump, closing his open mouth with a snap. Rubbing tired eyes, he said "OK, can anyone explain any of that to me, in a way that won't cause me to lose it?"

When the group shook their heads, he looked to the ceiling and said tiredly. "Why didn't I think so?" before turning back to the group to begin their meeting.

As Shadow was needed to lead the recovery group up the mountain, Bill accompanied her and the other four police officers chosen to recover the bodies of those she'd left behind. With a physical police presence involved, they were able to gain access to much better resources, including the use of a seriously capable off road recovery vehicle. In addition, the group accompanying her were not just "regular police", but had been chosen by Cameron from the local SWAT team. All were highly skilled, heavily equipped and none had any impressions they were to enter anything less than hostile territory.

Rather than being forced to leave the truck behind at the lower camp site, they managed to climb a good way up the mountain before the tracks became impossible to drive on. With this assist, by midafternoon the group had reached the Ranger's makeshift camp on foot, and had began the unpleasant task of recovering the grim remains they found there.

While the dead human Ranger had caused her some grief, Shadow all but broke down as they returned to the area where her Jolteon friend's body lay. Thankfully, with the weather as cold as it was, the corpse had not been disturbed by beast or insect, and she stood next to him, a paw resting on his cold furred shoulder as her body shook in misery.

Bill returned to her side, resting a hand on her head and drawing her against his leg. He let her mourn as she needed, lending her such support as his presence could give until, with a final swipe of her paw across her eyes, she stood suddenly, leaving the more experienced Ranger's the unenviable task of placing his body in a black body bag, to eventually lie besides his trainer's.

Even with the job done, she kept close to Bill, pressing against his leg as they made their way to the cave entrance, partially blocked by rubble fallen from the roof above. Little remained to show it was anything more than a simple mine opening, with the smooth black sided walls buried too deep in the cave to be seen through the rubble.

Shadow eyed the collapsed rock with sad eyes, eventually sighing as she turned up to Bill, nodding as he asked if she wanted to return to the camp site below. The pair strode to join the others, who had almost finished their dismantling of the Ranger's gear. Dropping to a fallen tree nearby, Bill took a seat as Shadow sat before him, leaning her head into his lap for attention. With a sigh, he stroked her soft ears and said "I'm sorry about your friend, Shadow. But you know we'll do everything we can to find who did this, huh?"

As she turned golden eyes on him, they narrowed slightly as she nodded. He made to continue, but paused as she cocked her ears suddenly, a low growl escaping her throat. Standing quickly at the cave entrance, she scanned the area, and then shocked Bill as she threw herself at him, hitting him heavily in the chest and sending him tumbling backwards over the fallen log into the bush beyond. When he finally recovered enough to splutter a response, she clamped a paw over his mouth, stopping his retort while continuing her visual search of the bush surrounding the camp. Eyes widening, she tilted her head back and released a screaming roar, shocking the SWAT officers who paused, looking at her in surprise.

Bill had no confusion as to what had set her off, as there was only one reason she might have reacted as such. Pushing her paw from his face, he shouted "INCOMING!" to the others, who dived for cover just as a hail of bullets swept through the camp sight, shredding the leaves where they had previously stood.

None of the four officers had been struck, thanks to the early warning from Bill and the luxio. Nor were they the unsuspecting Rangers the enemy had encountered earlier. With assault rifles at hand, the SWAT team spread out into the surrounding dense brush, keeping to deeper cover as they began circling around their enemy. Their leader remained central to the attack, whispering commands into his throat mike, and gesturing abruptly for Bill and Shadow to keep out of the way.

Not long out of the academy, Bill had no delusions as to his skills tackling an enemy force such as this. His presence had been chosen simply because of his bond with the feline pokemon, and Cameron had been blunt in his warnings to keep out of any action, should it eventuate.

Regardless, he had no intention on simply sitting there as a target. Drawing his firearm, he fired his pistol randomly into the trees above the area the shots were coming from, keeping the enemies attention off the SWAT forces manoeuvring around them. His actions may have helped to some degree, as none of the officers were injured during the volley. Several long minutes passed without resolution, before sudden bursts of semi automatic gunfire again rang through the area, accompanied by several shouts and screams. Bill sat still, listening to the hushed commands coming through the radios and was relieved that none of their team had been hit; clearly the SWAT troops had began finding their targets.

Shadow, meanwhile, had kept to Bills side, a low growl escaping her lips as she eyed the drama unfolding through slitted lids. Not even the projectiles peppering the tree they were crouched behind distracted her. With ears perked and twitching, she followed the action as several enemy soldiers was eliminated, until only a pair of weapons continued to spray the area. However, the final two enemies were well screened within protective cover, and even after their partners were eliminated, continued to send fire towards the SWAT team around them.

Realising that this could drag on indefinitely without further intervention, and that at any moment one of their own might be injured, Bill put a hand on Shadow's neck and said quietly "So, you ready for this?"

At her insistent and definite nod, he grinned suddenly, a gleam of excitement in his eyes as he slapped her shoulder and said "OK, I want you to use Charge to make for the far side of the clearing, using what cover you can. Then, Roar to distract the first one, so we can locate his position. I'll send gunfire towards him, while you use Thunderbolt to take him out. Once he's down, use Protect to evade the second one, and if you can, wipe him out with a Discharge. Don't worry about the rest of us; just aim it in his general direction. If you hit a few of us with the edges of it, we can take it. Alright, kitten?"

Shadow's eyes glowed golden, as she rubbed against his side for a moment, before standing back with a definite nod. On his command, she sprang to attack, just making out the "Good luck..." he whispered to her before she shot like a bolt of fury from the cover of the trees besides him.

Her roaring screech echoed through the foliage, distracting both parties; friend and foe alike; giving her the vital moments it took to reach the far side of the clearing. However, the delay was momentary, and she was soon dodging deadly projectiles shredding the leaves around her. Her incredibly keen eyesight soon pinpointed the hiding place of the first assailant, and with Bill providing backup cover, with a further screech she unleashed a massive bolt of electricity towards the armed human, the silhouette of his form visible through the leaves as she hit her target. Even expecting the attack, Bill was left with momentary after-images of the powerful blast, and had to blink his eyes rapidly to clear the stars from before his retina.

With the first enemy down, Shadow danced through the Protect manoeuvre as the second human leapt from cover, cursing as he turned his weapon towards her. He had no chance; a human couldn't hope to match the sheer speed of the charging pokemon as once within range, she discharged all her remaining energy towards him in a single, unavoidable blast.

For a moment, the clearing stilled, as the bolt of white fury sped towards him. Even so, he had no time to react as he was struck from above, a piercing shriek leaving him as his body detonated, flying apart in a mass of blood and gore. When the bolt struck the ground, it buried itself in the soft soil, sending a mass of greenery and dirt out in an expanding wave across the clearing, showering them all in dirt and debris.

Once the concussion wave cleared and the team's eyesight recovered, all that remained of the enemy agent was a large, bloody crater, surrounded by a blast zone spanning several dozen feet. In the middle, hovering over the smouldering ground, Shadow's body formed a dark silhouette against the smoking backdrop.

With the enemy threat eliminated, the SWAT team slowly emerged to regard the pokemon in awe. When one of the team dropped his head to her respectfully, her eyes glowed brightly, before a blue nimbus surrounded her form and she rose above the ground, glowing eyes increasing in intensity until they were unbearably bright.

When a further flash of blue and gold enveloped the clearing, the team covered their faces, fighting back tears against the brilliance, until it darkened rapidly, leaving them blinking speechless.

The creature in the clearing who regarded them fiercely was no longer the luxio who had accompanied them. As one of the officers swore quietly to himself "Fuck me...", she regarded them regally as she stepped towards the emerging group, bright eyes intent on Bill as he dropped to a knee to meet her.

Rubbing herself against him, she stared into his face, now on eye level with his own, as he caressed her cheek in amazement.

"Luxray" she said solemnly into the quiet, and he chuckled before grabbing her into a hug.

"You certainly are, kitten!" he said softly into her ear, as she purred against him. "You certainly are..."

Once the SWAT team had recovered the enemy's remains (at least those they could, given there was little left of the final soldier blasted apart by Shadow) they added a further four bodies to the two still, bagged forms already in the clearing.

But by a stroke of fortune, they had recovered a prize beyond reckoning.

The soldier that had been struck by Shadow's initial attack was still alive!

Not in especially good condition, certainly. Much of his equipment had melted during the assault, leaving him heavily burned beneath. However, none of the injuries were deemed immediately life threatening and, while he remained unconscious during the examination, the SWAT team medic felt certain he would recover eventually.

At least for long enough to provide the group some crucial answers regarding the enemy they faced.

With the unconscious man bound securely, the team leader decided to forgo further secrecy and transport their prize back to base as soon as possible. Unlike the ill-equipped Rangers, the team carried satellite phones for long-distance communication, and quickly called in air support to winch out and ferry the wounded enemy, as well as the remainder of the dead, for transport back to the farm.

It took several hours, and multiple trips, before the bulk of the group had been airlifted out, leaving behind a pair of SWAT members to return to the vehicle and bring it down the mountain. While initially wary of the chopper circling overhead, Shadow had deferred to Bill's ongoing assurance that it was "quite safe" and doubtfully let him strap a winching harness around her body, which he then secured to his own as the hovering chopper lowered a lead line for them.

Clipped into place, they began the slow, spinning ascent to the aircraft above. Shadow had a momentary flash of panic as her feet left the ground, but calmed her movements as Bill stroked her head reassuringly.

Leaning down to her, he whispered over the noise above 'You did fantastic back there, kitten. You should be proud of what you did!"

Eyes bright at his praise, as they reached the aircraft she clambered carefully over the long skid into the rear compartment of the helicopter, ignoring the startled glances from the winching crew who clearly hadn't expected they'd be sharing the aircraft with a huge feline. When Bill have them an enthusiastic thumbs up, the two winch operators exchanged loaded glances, before advising the pilot it was OK to return to base.

Still secure in her harness, Shadow dropped to her stomach on the compartment floor, staring through the still open door at the swiftly passing greenery below. With Bill beside her, she felt safe enough to simply enjoy the flight, staring out at the late afternoon sun dropping magnificently behind the mountain vista they flew through; something not many of her kind had ever experienced.

It took only thirty minutes for the chopper to land at the farm in a cloud of dust, and welcome arms. Shaking out her fur, and grateful for the warm dirt beneath her paws, she turned to find herself facing the human's leader, Cameron, who bent down and said with a smile "I understand we have you to thank for our prisoner. Well done!"

When Bill dropped an arm to her shoulder, stroking her in appreciation, she didn't think anything further in life could have made her happier.

To be wanted, needed, and to be loved; what else could anyone desire?

With tail raised and ears held high, she followed the group inside, ready for anything the world could throw at her.

 **Chapter 27: Bill and Chris's excellent adventures.**

By early afternoon, Chris was bored.

Bored out of his mind, in fact.

Not that the meeting wasn't interesting. He hadn't realised just how much pull the Ranger's had in this world, and their new found knowledge of their enemy had them discussing tactic after tactic in an attempt to decide how to proceed from this point.

The thing was, given the technical nature of the discussion, there was very little that Chris, with his limited experience, could contribute to the knowledge pool, and so he felt increasingly left out of the discussions.

A few minutes after they entered the meeting room, as the rest of the attendees arrived, Chris and Skyy found themselves surrounded by Ranger's they didn't know, who had been asked to join the meeting to provide their advice. As the day progressed, the meeting began bogging down in obscure semantics well beyond Chris's understanding. Although he tried futilely to keep up, he soon found himself unconsciously excluded from the bulk of the conversation, and began staring out the window vacantly in an attempt to alleviate the boredom.

It wasn't until a soft paw crept into his own hand that he realised he wasn't alone in his dilemma. Turning to look at the lucario, who rolled his eyes in defeat, Chris grinned suddenly, grabbing the paw and stood in his place. As the table conversation died, surprised glances thrown his way, he said to the group "Sorry, but I need some air. We'll be back in a bit".

Barklay gave him an absent wave of acknowledgement, still intent on the charts he was reading, and the discussion resumed as Chris all but dragged the relieved lucario from the room. He still managed to catch an amused glance from Storm, as the typhlosion rolled his eyes from behind his companions back, clearly as excited with the meeting as they were.

As the conference room doors closed behind them, Skyy gave a deep breath of relief, leaning against the hallway wall and cracking his neck to relieve the tense muscles. Turning to his friend, the lucario said "I thought we'd never get out of there! Did you get much of all that?"

Chris shrugged, grinning as he began to head to the lift, Skyy's paw still held tightly as he dragged the lucario behind him.

"Nope. They lost me hours ago. I think we can leave them to it for a while. I need some space, and something to eat!"

Nodding, Skyy followed the human, ignoring the amused looks they received from some of the Ranger's they passed. Making the lift, as the doors closed behind them, Chris leaned back against the cold stainless rail circling the elevator interior and sighed.

"Bit out of our depths?" the Lucario joked, and laughed as Chris nodded vehemently.

"To the point of drowning, yeah" said Chris dryly, giving the paw a squeeze as they arrived at the reception level, and left the building through the glass doors, waving briefly at the Ranger on duty, who flashed a smile in acknowledgement.

Walking down the street, Skyy made to remove his paw from his human friend's hand, only to have Chris grip it more firmly. Giving the human a quick glance of surprise, he received a smile in return. Muzzle split in a content grin, Skyy kept pace with Chris as they made their way down the sidewalk through the busy afternoon traffic, until they found an out-of-the-way coffee shop that would also serve pokemon. Even relaxing under an umbrella, Chris felt tense as he sipped a local coffee substitute, still concerned for Raikou, but watched in amusement as Skyy slurped from a chocolate milkshake.

"I thought canines couldn't drink chocolate?" he quipped, laughing as Skyy gave him the finger, muzzle still wrapped firmly around the straw.

"I'm a lucario!" he mumbled, trying to stop the contents of his mouth dribbling down his cheek, somewhat unsuccessfully, but unwilling to stop drinking the delicious drink.

Leaning across the table to hand him a serviette, Chris asked him "I'm still worried about Raikou running out like that earlier today. What did that guy say that had him so worked up?"

Skyy let the straw drop from his lips as his eyes narrowed in thought.

"I didn't get much of it. The doors were thick enough to still do a pretty good job of muffling the conversation. But it seems that the Ranger's are beginning to step on toes within the government here, and it's making some people nervous. That guy was the leader of a group who were insistent the Ranger's cease any further activities towards Sinnotech."

Chris frowned. "How'd they know Sinnotech was involved?"

Skyy sighed. "Good question. That's about the point that Raikou started getting riled. I think that guy is in it up to his eyeballs, and they're pulling all strings possible to protect themselves. Barklay basically told him to go fuck himself, and take his cronies with him; his words incidentally; which unsurprisingly is where the conversation became heated."

Chris chewed his lip a moment. "But what did Raikou mean about "his masters"?"

Skyy shrugged, taking another long slurp from his milkshake as he considered his reply. "I'm assuming he meant Sinnotech, although Raikou never seemed to care much about them before. Otherwise, I don't really know. He certainly seemed to be stressing about something when he left so abruptly. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was worried!"

Chris nodded, and said "My thoughts, too. What do you think about us trying to find him and ask him?"

Skyy frowned. "Where would we even start looking?"

Chris grinned, holding up the arm on which his pokedex was still attached. "Magic pokemon thingie!" he chuckled, dropping the arm to the table and rifling through the screens. "Surely there must be something in here you can use to find your lost pokemon?"

Skyy shrugged, and leant over his friend's wrist as they scrolled through the menus. It took a few minutes, but eventually they found an app-like program that had a pokeball tracker in it. It took even longer to work out how to put in the RFID chip number of the pokeball in the software, but a test using Skyy's pokeball gave them hope.

"Pokemon Type: Lucario. Condition: Excellent. RFID number 5648877674. Owner: Chris Sharp. Registered Training Facility: Star City Gym. Present location: One meter due east of pokedex position. Do you wish your home gym notified of your pokemon's location?"

Chris frantically pressed the "No" button illuminated on the screen, giving a sigh of relief as the pokedex acknowledged his negative input. Last thing they needed was their exact position being relayed to Jasper's home gym, even if the gym leader wasn't present.

Giving Skyy a loaded look, he transferred in the RFID from Raikou's ball, pasting it into the space provided. The 'dex buzzed a long moment before a moving map sprang up, positioning the legendary in an area of dense woodlands several kilometres outside the city boundaries. He was currently stationary, and Chris groaned at the thought of having to travel so far to find him.

Skyy, meanwhile, had considered something else. "So, what's to stop the bad guys tracking one of us via this program? Surely, they could get access to a RFID easily enough?"

Chris thought about it, and said "Well, it does say that such information is the sole right of access of the trainer, or the Ranger's. However, I reckon that's about as secure as shit when it comes to someone having enough money to buy, or bribe, the information out of someone."

Skyy nodded. "I think we need to be careful in the future. We should ask Scott or Storm whether this can be masked somehow, when we get back from finding Raikou. I don't like the thought of arriving somewhere, only to have a group of bad guys waiting for us!"

Chris said "We might ask the Ranger's if we can transfer the ball registration elsewhere; even Ranger HQ. That should stop them."

The lucario nodded, still staring at the 'dex screen.

"Now the big question; how do we get to Raikou?" Chris thought out loud, causing Skyy to chuckle. When he looked up at his friend, the lucario pointed to the street, indicating a strangely familiar black and white vehicle parked nearby.

"Taxi?" he said, smirk splitting his muzzle.

"Smart arse!"

Chris groaned as he pushed what little remained of his local currency back into his pocket. The trip to the city outskirts had cost more than they had expected, and it was only when they'd reached their destination and paid the disgruntled driver, that he realised they were unlikely to have enough funds to pay for the return journey back to Ranger HQ.

Shit! He cursed to himself. Let's hope the Ranger's will cover the cost of their return cab fare on credit, although the chances of finding a cab out here in the boonies to even get them home seemed remote. Their driver had acted pretty pissed at having to go so far out from his normal civilised route, although by his home world standards, it was barely 10 minutes beyond the city limits.

The moving map in his pokedex still indicated Raikou had not left the area they'd originally tracked him to. What was there of interest was impossible to judge, although Chris was happy he didn't have to chase after the big guy as he moved around.

For a wild moment, Chris had the thought that perhaps there was another portal there, and his chances of returning home at some time in the near future were still likely. But reality struck soon enough. Had another been located so close to civilisation, it would have been discovered and documented years earlier, and the Ranger's had not mentioned any hint that such an edifice existed. Come to think of it, nor had Raikou, he sighed to himself. Regardless, he was sure the legendary would not have hesitated in giving him an option to return home, even if it was "secret".

Sighing, he dropped his eyes to the path they trudged up towards Raikou's location, only to smile as Skyy slipped a paw into his hand, squeezing his fingers in sympathy. Whether the lucario realised exactly why he sighed was irrelevant; that he was there to provide comfort regardless was pleasurable enough.

While overgrown, the trail itself didn't appear especially difficult to traverse, and Chris assumed it must be infrequently used by hikers or trainers moving about the area. Brushing through the odd spider's web seemed to indicate that no one had travelled along this track for at least a day or two, although this was an assumption. Raikou could well have taken another route, or the spiders (again, assuming they were spiders, and not some freaky pokemon) may have simply been efficient in repairing their webs after someone had passed.

Even given the cool climate, Chris had grown hot and sweaty in the chill forest air. Pulling the collar of his shirt away from his neck, he waved the fabric about to draw in some of the cool air to his chest. Turning to Skyy, he scowled at the lucario, who never seemed to have issues overheating and said "Don't you ever get hot? Even under all that fur? I would have thought you'd be cooking under all that!"

Skyy raised a surprised eyebrow and said "Nope. I use aura to regulate my body temperature. Otherwise, with the amount of power it produces, I'd fry myself internally before I could release it."

Chris grumbled under his breath something about cheating and decided comfort was better than decorum, stripping his shirt off his head and using it to wipe his hair. The fabric wasn't soaked enough to wring out, but hung heavily against his side as he stuffed it down his jeans, leaving it to flap behind him.

With sweat now dripping into his eyes, he was distracted enough to run into the lucario before him, not realising Skyy had stopped suddenly on the path ahead, long ears perked forward as he scanned the trail before them.

When Chris went to ask what was wrong, Skyy leaned back to cup a paw over his mouth, hushing the human's words. When Chris gave his friend a droll look, the lucario shook his head vehemently, drawing Chris down into a crouch as he leaned forward, whispering into his ear "I can hear Raikou. But... But he's not alone!"

Chris turned to him in surprise and hissed "So, who's he with?"

Skyy shrugged, unable to answer. However, he could feel the power of the strangers ahead, tracing arcs of energy across his aura as he clandestinely scanned the group.

"They're powerful, whoever they are" he whispered to Chris, who put a hand to his chin in thought.

"They're pokemon then?"

Skyy nodded. "I think so. But I can't pick what types; their auras are strange."

Chris dropped to the ground, crossed legged, and gave the matter some thought.

"Shit, bad enough one big, powerful pokemon in the picture to confuse things, but now he has company. How many are there?"

Skyy's ears dropped, and he sighed. "I can't tell. At least one. Maybe more. They're not acting aggressive or anything, but they are pretty..." Unable to formulate a reply, he shrugged helplessly.

Chris grinned, patting the lucario on the shoulder. "Scary?" he suggested helpfully, but frowned as Skyy gave a sudden nod.

"Yeah, very."

Shit, Chris thought. What do we do now?

With a sigh, he gained his feet, drawing Skyy up from where he'd sat beside him.

"I guess we'd better introduce ourselves, then!" he said, as Skyy looked nervous.

"Do you think that's wise?"

Chris chuckled. "Nope. But it's that, or head back to the Ranger's base and wait Raikou out in a terminally tedious meeting. Besides, I think our big fuzzy friend there is keeping a few secrets from us we might want to be in on."

Skyy groaned softly, massaging his neck with a paw.

"We're gonna get boned again, aren't we?" he said softly, eyeing Chris uncertainly, and grimacing as the human nodded.

"Probably." said Chris with a smirk. "But don't ever say things aren't exciting, huh?"

With the human leading, Skyy blinked and followed closely. He'd had enough excitement lately to last a lifetime.

Bill found himself in an unusual limbo the days after their return from the mountain. While impressed with his new feline partner's abilities, most of the other officers who had been chosen to remain at the farm tended to avoid them, or if he was really honest, more specifically avoided Shadow. Likely the SWAT team spreading the story of her actions during the assault didn't help. Given she was a one-person assault machine, not to mention large, fanged and had claws like scimitars; most of his colleagues gave her a wide berth.

Bill found himself in the opposite scenario, finding her company more than enjoyable. He wasn't sure exactly when she really became a "person" to him. Perhaps when he caught himself talking to her animatedly, and clearly understanding her responses, as well as discovering she had a distinct personality with a tendency towards sarcastic humour that she changed from an animal to a person in his mind. That, and the obvious affection she continued to show him. It wasn't the dumb, mindless affection you'd experience from a pet dog. He'd had enough experience with that as a kid, and while ingratiating, certainly wasn't that shown by an equal.

Shadow was different. She gave her attention where she chose, and did so with an intensity that sometimes caught him off guard. She seemed to like him not because he was acting as her trainer, or fed her, or took care of her; she liked him because she chose to do so, and wanted to be there with him.

When they weren't training, he found himself left in her close company, as she never moved that far from his side. At night, she insisted sharing the bed with him, and he often found himself holding her closely after she woke, distraught, from the terrors of the nightmares that were plaguing her. She wasn't willing to go into much detail about them, simply inferring with shakes of her head that they were not of concern.

The truth was clearly contrary, and all he could do was hug her close until the terror subsided and she relaxed back into sleep.

Maybe this was why she kept him close; perhaps she felt her inattention to her previous owner caused this situation. Again, he wasn't sure, but he often turned to find her watching him, her large ruby red eyes just staring at him intently, while the thoughts underlying them remained unfathomable.

It was a bit disconcerting at times. But if he was truly honest, he was beginning to secretly dread the time she might return to her old trainer, and leave him.

From a professional standpoint, while he'd attempted to involve himself with the preparations being made for the offensive against Sinnotech, he often felt excluded from his colleagues. Again, perhaps it was Shadow's hovering presence that caused it. After Cameron had ordered him to consider his training with her as his main priority, given he felt she could be a real asset to their team in a tight spot. Because of this, he found himself isolated from the rest of their force most of the time, spending several hours a day exploring her new abilities and ensuring he could coordinate her attacks properly.

Of all the ironies surrounding the situation, he found himself spending most of his time around the fourteen year old son of the property owner, who insisted on training his charmander with him. Or, more specifically, the charmander wanted the training, and had his friend encourage Bill into it.

Even given the relative differences in size and power, the small orange lizard generally had no problems keeping up with the larger feline pokemon, and while her original training with the Ranger's was extensive, he had more experience battling pokemon to pokemon, often leaving her in his wake, which Bill could see she found infuriating. As the one on one battling was a much better experience builder than tackling the now devastated hay bale, Bill had no problems including the two youngsters into his training, and he could see the luxray improving her skills on a daily basis.

What he most appreciated was the two pokemon seemed to enjoy every bit of it. Clearly, they weren't trying to hurt each other, but they didn't hold back in their attempts to come out on top of each encounter. He'd made it clear to Shadow that the last thing they needed was any more injuries, and she agreed solemnly, keeping her attacks to a level where real damage was unlikely.

Even so, the spectacle of their training was like nothing anyone staying on the farm had ever seen, and it soon became a popular past time of the off-duty officers and family friends to perch on the arena railings, calling out encouragement to the pair as they battled, which only served to push them harder.

Bill pretended not to notice the occasional notes being exchanged, as a bet was won or lost on the outcomes.

After a steady week filled with training and work, on the Sunday Bill felt the two of them were about as capable as they could be, and decide a day off exploring the area was more than deserved. Begging the use of a quad drive RV from Paul, Bill loaded Shadow in the back before heading out across the property. His plan was to explore the distant areas of the farm where it backed onto the state forest, flying across the dirt as the vehicle sped randomly down dirt tracks. In the side view mirror, he caught a glimpse of Shadow standing behind him, head leaning out to catch the wind rushing past. Leaning up, he put out an arm to scratch her neck, and she nuzzled his palm for a moment before returning her attention to the pleasure of the drive.

An hour out from the main farmhouse area, with the sun hot overhead, the pair found themselves beneath the cover of large eucalypts underneath a set of sandstone cliffs, protecting a wide, still water of a lagoon. A small waterfall poured over the eroded stone cliff, splashing musically into the waters below. Some earlier reminders the place was popular for recreation remained, with what was left of a rope swing still swaying gently in the afternoon breeze from a large branch over the water. Unlike the red clay soil of the farm, the coarse sand lining the waterway was a gritty golden brown, and with the vehicle parked up under the shade of the trees, Bill eyed the cold, inviting water hungrily.

Looking back at his partner, the human said "Well? What do you think? Up for a swim?"

Shadow eyed the water uncertainly, before shrugging and jumping down from the RV, sauntering to the water's edge to drop her head for a cool drink.

Smirking, Bill slipped behind the vehicle, pulling off his shirt and dropping his shorts into a pile on the sand, before springing up naked to sprint to the water's edge. Holding his breath as he leapt past the startled luxray to cannonball into the lagoon, he sent a heavy sheet of water spraying out from his landing spot. Opening his eyes to the mottled translucent water, Bill felt his feet touch bottom and pushed off firmly, head breaking the surface to regard the droll look from the pokemon, who stood with drenched fur, holding up a paw which dripped water onto the sand as she regarded him in disgust.

"Awww, come on, you big sook!" he wheedled out, swimming the few strokes to the bank beneath her and leaning against the edge of the water, where it dropped sharply to the depths below. Shadow dropped her head down to his face, nose to nose as she stared into his eyes, before closing her eyes and sneezing abruptly, spraying warm, thick liquid across his face. When he shuddered and went to rub his face in disgust, next thing he knew he was spluttering beneath the water surface as she pushed him back under with a heavy paw pressed on his head.

After a moment, she released him and he rose again to cough out water, and eye the smug, satisfied look on her face.

"Bitch!" he said with a laugh, still coughing, and splashed water at her, grinning as she leapt aside with a yowl. After that, it was every man (or pokemon) for themselves, as he chased her around the lagoon, dodging through the trees and often resorting to a hasty retreat back to the water as she tried to catch him out. Before long, the pair were exhausted, and Bill flopped down onto the warn sand besides the luxray, resting his back against her side as her chest heaved while she caught her breath from their exertions.

With the sun dappling down through the branches above, and the warm sand beneath, it didn't take long before he nodded off to sleep, still resting against his furred friend, who accepted her new role as back rest with wry amusement. But it didn't take the warm sunlight long to lull her to sleep, and soon she dropped into a nap beside him.

 **Eddies 28: Once, Twice, Thrice...**

Bill woke to a cooling breeze stirring across his skin, and he opened his eyes to squint hesitantly into the early evening sky, where a few stars had already made their presence known. Sitting up groggily, he looked around for Shadow, but the big pokemon was nowhere to be seen. He was about to call out to her, when the radio he'd left in the RV squawked out, causing him to curse as he jumped up to answer the transmission.

On the other end was Cameron, and he wasn't happy.

"We've been trying to reach you for the last hour, officer! What happened?" his superior demanded, and Bill had to sheepishly admit that he'd crashed in the warm afternoon sun. Expecting a chewing out, he was therefore surprised when his boss just sighed, and said "Well, so be it. You've been working hard enough all week, so I can't blame you for a bit of escapism. But its dusk and you're clearly not close. Getting lost out here wouldn't be hard, especially at night, and we have enough on our plate without needing to arrange search parties for you. Paul says there is some gear in the RV trunk you can use overnight. You might as well stay put, and we will expect you back in the morning. If anything changes, let us know."

Bill agreed readily enough, letting out a sigh of relief that he wasn't completely in the shit. But with the end of the radio exchange, his thoughts turned to Shadow, and her whereabouts. He leaned up to stretch the kinks in his muscles still remaining after his nap, and turned towards the lagoon just to encounter a set of huge, glowing red eyes before him.

An involuntary shriek left him before he clapped a hand over his mouth, and glared back at the big cat in front of him, where she sat on her haunches laughing at his reaction. When he finally managed to recover his composure, he scowled at her, angry at her teasing, before turning back to the RV to search for the gear. When Shadow nudged his still-naked side with a cold nose and he spun on her to see an apologetic look on her face, he groaned and caved in, anger soon forgotten.

"I was worried where you were" he said shortly, and she turned her eyes back to his, a curious look in her face. Sighing, he dropped to a knee before the luxray, reaching up to stroke her head and admitted quietly "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, kitten."

Shadow froze, watching him intently. Without doubt, he meant it. He was worried for her, and he cared for her.

Suddenly, getting back to her original trainer didn't seem as much a priority as it once had.

The RV trunk revealed a large tarp and some ropes, which Bill managed to drape over an obliging branch overhead. Another, smaller piece of canvas served as a floor. Thanking his lucky stars it wasn't mosquito season, Bill crossed his arms and surveyed the shelter, as a silent luxray paced up beside him. Turning to her, he said "It's better than nothing. What do you think?"

Shadow looked up from where she was actually staring, suddenly guilty at being caught out. A small part of her mind worried she'd been seen examining his naked form so closely, but he seemed oblivious to her stare; more interested in her opinion of his structure. She nodded, which seemed to satisfy him, as he bent down to crawl underneath the canopy. Again, her eyes drew downward until, with a start, she looked away, feeling a flush encroach beneath her fur.

What was she thinking?

Arceus! Who cared?

She knew what she wanted...

Inside, Bill lay back on the coarse canvas, shuffling his shoulders to mould the sand beneath to fit his back. It wasn't likely to be a comfortable night, he thought glumly, as he watched Shadow slink beneath the makeshift doorway to join him in the dark interior. But even in the dim light, he could see she was troubled, and as she lay down next to him, back pressed against his side, he ran a hand down the dense fur of her flank and across her abdomen, stroking her stomach softly, and said "Oh, come on! I'm not really mad at you. Cheer up!"

She stirred for a moment, before rising to her haunches over him, her large outline visible against the tent wall in the remaining dim daylight, although her eyes glowed dimly above him. He reached up to stroke her chest, marvelling at her soft, clinging fur, only to look up at her in surprise as a soft hiss escaped her lips. She moved then, resting first one foreleg, then the other, on either side of his head, and staring down at him inscrutably.

For a moment, he knew exactly how a mouse would have felt within the entrapping paws of the pokemon's smaller cousin, and he returned her wide eyed regard with his own, unsure and uncertain beneath her.

When she failed to move he made to rise, but was restrained as she moved her paw to rest on his chest, joined by the other as she shifted her weight onto him, causing him to let out an "oomph" as the air was pressed from his lungs. He made to protest, but there wasn't much he could say as she began kneading his goose bumped skin with warm paws, all words escaping his mind at the pleasure of her touch.

A brief thought intruded, screaming "What the hell are you doing?" before his mind closed down under her firm touch. It was incredibly relaxing; her coarse pads pressed deeply into his muscles, releasing tension he didn't even know he was experiencing. He was putty in her paws, releasing himself to her ministrations, when those large paws again moved besides his head, and he saw her lean forward. Thinking she was ready to rise, he made to get up again, but didn't even have a chance to gasp as her muzzle nuzzled his stomach, hot breath causing his skin to tense up and his mind to shut down.

"Oh Gods!" he whispered, as her lips pressed closer, before he gasped as her long, rough and incredibly hot tongue dragged itself across his naked flesh from navel to bare neck, scraping his skin with indescribable pleasure.

Opening his eyes to see her face so close to his own, ruby and gold eyes entreating even as she continued to lick his neck with short, soft passes. Whether his eyes betrayed him, or the hands caressing her chest took matters unto themselves, she drew back a pace, watching him intently, before her eyes shut and she firmly pressed her muzzle to his lips, slipping that hot, rough tongue into his mouth to caress his own.

Eyes widening in shock, he pushed against her shoulders with clenched fists, but she refused to budge, instead melting against him even more firmly as his protesting hands involuntarily relaxed, sliding instead to wrap around her shoulders to caress her shoulder fur gently and draw her tighter against him.

When she finally giving him a chance to breath, he gasped as her eyes locked on his. Not daring to move as she lifted her rear to straddle his waist, she dropped her full weight onto his body, draping herself over him as her warm crotch pressed against his own. She stared at him in defiance, as if daring him to object, but he simply stroked her cheek, drawing her down to plant another soft kiss on her muzzle as she returned to caressing and bathing his face and neck with her tongue. He barely blinked even as he nuzzled her neck, arousal eliminating what little reluctance he maintained, as he pressed firmly against her. She felt him slide besides her opening, missing the mark as he thrust against her. Growling deeply as she moved her hips forward, she lined him up by touch; his tip leaving trails of slickness against her lips and fur. Without warning, she pressed back hard, spearing his shaft into her body as he entered her to the hilt with a gasp they both shared.

Joined as one, the night passed slowly and passionately, each trying to outdo the other in demonstrating their mutual love, and neither succeeding as the other continued to surprise them.

After long hours, as he rested against her now-sleeping form, arms still wrapped around his erstwhile lover's warm, furred body, Bill had only a moment's reflection on the crazy idiosyncrasies of the universe before sleep claimed him also, and he fell into a deep slumber against her.

Chris crept forward towards the now dimly audible voices ahead, cautiously parting the greenery around him as he made his slow way towards Raikou and his "friends". It didn't help that Skyy was pressed nervously against his back, the lucario's quivering increasing the closer they approached the group.

When the furred shoulder jostled Chris yet again, nearly sending him sprawling over an exposed root, he turned on the lucario and hissed "You're going to make me fall! If I land on my face in front of Raikou and his buddies, how is that going to make us look?"

Before Skyy had a chance to reply, a deep voice rumbled from behind them "You'd look like lunch, human!", as a huge paw shoved the pair forward through the last of the trees into the clearing ahead.

The branches parted abruptly, sending them sprawling into the long grass before some ancient buildings. Glancing around wildly even as he fell, Chris realised the weathered stone was older than old; the remains of the courtyard and tower showing long years of neglect. Much of the structure had collapsed in on itself, leaving loose, random blocks of granite scattered amongst the shrubs and bushes littering the overgrown grass.

Landing in a pile of limbs, the pair quickly disentangled themselves to look up into the wry gaze of Raikou, paw partially covering his face in embarrassment. Beside him stood the lithe, elegant form of a large blue pokemon, staring down its long muzzle at the pair. At a rustle from behind, Skyy spun frantically to see a shape even larger than Raikou push through the trees they'd erupted from, to loom larger than life over them. The huge brown furred face, crowned with triple spur of golden bone and ruby ears, glared down at the pair, as a booming voice erupted from beneath its white moustache to say "Look what the Raikou dragged in!"

Raikou stared at the huge pokemon dryly, and said "That is not funny, Entei!"

Entei's booming laughter rocked the clearing, as he reached out a paw to the pair, helping them rise as they got to their feet shakily.

Chris had thought Raikou big, but this new pokemon, Entei, was massive! Standing, the top of Chris's head barely reached the creature's furred chin, and Skyy pressed against him, wide eyed and shaking, as the huge face leaned forward and boomed "I'm sorry, little ones. When I heard you making all that noise out there, I thought I might have caught myself some lunch. Turns out, Raikou already had plans for you."

Turning to his fellow legendary, Entei nudged Raikou on the shoulder, and said in a voice mockingly quiet "You're right...Nice tempura batter, and they'd taste mighty fine, brother!"

"You're such a child, Entei!" piped up a high voice, and Chris turned in surprise to see the lithe blue pokemon had approached, and was staring down at them with a frown. "Perhaps if we give them a chance, they can provide a reasonable explanation as to why they felt it necessary to gate crash our conversation so rudely!" Almost as an afterthought, the pokemon brought a paw to his lip in thought, and said "...and if they can't, perhaps then you can eat them!"

At this, Raikou rumbled "No one is eating anyone! We have discussed this already! Chris and Skyy... meet Entei and Suicine, my brother pokemon, making up the so-called legendary trio."

Entei dropped to his haunches and leaned forward. Chris shrank back at the level of heat emanating from him, as Entei's face stared into his own, and the huge pokemon said "Aaah, our erstwhile Raikou rescuers, in the flesh no doubt! I am guessing we have you to thank for the long awaited release of our brother, here. So evilly trapped in the ball of doom that still hangs in crushing shame around his neck..."

Jostling Raikou with a heavy shoulder, he smirked as Raikou gave him a dark look while mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Entei dropped his head for a moment, bowing to the startled pair, and said with a broad grin "We thank you, and are eternally grateful from the bottom of our farts..."

"Enough!" said Suicine with a snap, glaring at Entei with cool disgust. "Get your head out of the gutter for just once, Entei! Arceus sake, this is serious! You demean our plight with your foul humour!"

Turning his head so that the blue legendary could not see his face, Entei gave Chris and Skyy a broad grin, rolling his eyes in mocking humour, before turning a bland look back to Suicine and apologising insincerely. While clearly suspicious of his capitulation, the blue pokemon seemed to accept it on face value readily enough, and sniffed in reply.

At that point, Chris decided he might come to like the huge pokemon quite a bit.

Raikou coughed, drawing their attention as he stepped forward and said "I am surprised you found us. I would have thought it difficult."

When Chris explained the workings of the pokedex, showing the legendary the mapping software they'd used to track him, he almost laughed at finding himself stuck in the middle of nowhere, with three huge furry heads solemnly regarding the device on his wrist, while Skyy stood to the side, a wry grin on his face.

Entei rumbled "This isn't good, 'eh. Not sure I like the idea of having someone able to track us down so easily."

Suicine raised his head primly. "Not 'us", brother. Just "him" he said, jerking his nose towards Raikou, who scowled darkly.

"If you can think of a way to release me from the ball safely, in a way there is no risk of coming down with a bad case of dead, feel obliged to contribute your vast, withheld wisdom, Suicine!" growled the legendary, before turning to Entei and continuing "That goes double for you, smart arse. I need your wise cracks like a hole in my head, and having been in enough grief lately with the humans, that's already been a distinct possibility!"

Entei continued to grin, but declined further comment. Chris shot Skyy a look, and caught the almost imperceptible shrug of the lucario's shoulders. Clearly, he had no idea how to handle the new pair, either.

Clearing his throat softly, he drew their eyes back to him and said "So, sorry for the interruption, but given how much Skyy and I have been involved with this situation, don't you think we deserve being kept informed of everything that's going on, here?" Turning to Raikou, who unusually avoided his look, he entreated "Aren't we friends, big guy? Are all these secrets really necessary?"

Raikou turned away for a moment, eyes downcast as he took several deep breaths, before moving forward to rest his head against Chris's chest. Surprised, the human gave his big ears a scratch, not missing the loaded looks being exchanged between Suicine and Entei, who regarded their brother's behaviour somewhat dubiously. Even Chris with his limited human hearing heard the blue pokemon whisper to Entei in his high voice "He's gone all soft in the head since being captured! Look at him!"

Raikou dropped his head further, emitting a deep growl Chris could feel through his chest, before he pulling his head away from Chris, marching to Suicine and hissed "Piss off!" in an extremely uncharacteristic outburst. At the affronted look from Suicine, the anger turned to wry amusement, and Raikou snorted, shaking his head as he moved back to Chris and Skyy and said "There's a reason we tend to keep an amicable distance from each other most of the time, being brothers notwithstanding." Tilting his head towards the pair of legendaries, he whispered to Chris loudly enough for the pair of pokemon to hear "They're bloody annoying!"

Suicine raised his nose in the air, ignoring the implied slight, before moving to preen his front paws, while Entei continued to simply grin broadly at them.

With a sigh, Raikou pointed to a nearby patch of grass beneath a large, weathered rock wall, dropping to his haunches as Skyy and Chris took a seat beside him. The other two ranged themselves further afield, pretending indifference, but clearly paying close attention to the discussion.

"Well, it began like this..."

As Barklay called a late lunch, J.B leaned back in his chair at the conference table, back cracking as he stretched some of the worse kinks from his spine. His muscles ached from simply sitting there, and he cursed inwardly the inevitability of age.

The meeting had been surprisingly productive. While he initially considered that his input may be a moot point, it turned out his knowledge of criminal and business activity back home was essential. These Rangers here, while great people, were naive to the real workings of syndicated organised crime as he had come to encounter and expect it. While it reflected the relative decency of the people on this world as a whole, if the Rangers had a hope of defeating a company as entrenched as Sinnotech, they needed to start thinking on a global scale; something they had little experience with. He'd decided by mid morning that it was experience he was more than willing to share with them.

Still, they were a long way off a solution. J.B had the feeling that even the Ranger's were feeling a little overwhelmed with the fight they'd taken on, although none of them would ever admit anything of the sort. It brought his mind sharply back to the early conversation he'd had with Scott, at their initial encounter, on the risks to his own world posed by this one.

Snorting in wry amusement, J.B realised all his fears were unjustified. The truth was, if anything, this world should be more concerned about his owns reaction.

J.B made the decision, there and then, that this place deserved protection; whether from the governments of his world, Sinnotech, or anyone else who wanted to use them for their own advantage. It was a goal worthy of his time, and perhaps a legacy to Tim in offering his experience to the Rangers.

Involved in his musings, he hadn't realised the rest of the group had already risen. It wasn't until a large paw landed heavily on his shoulder that he turned in surprise to regard Storm's furred face, as the pokemon Ranger leaned down to grin at him.

"Lunch time" he growled, reaching out a paw to help the human rise. "I'm needing food. Wanna join me?"

J.B nodded, looking around for Scott, but Storm shook his head and said "He won't be coming. Damn workaholic, when he gets in this mood. Me, I value dinner over deliberations anytime."

J.B followed the pokemon through the room, weaving past chairs as they made their way to the lift. With the cafeteria on the top floor of the building, the elevator doors soon opened onto a vista of wide glass windows, distant mountains visible through a slight smoke haze.

"Impressive" said J.B, and it was. Certainly beat the smog filled view through the tiny windows of his office back home.

Joining the queue at the counter, J.B nearly fell as something small, hairy and green shot between his legs to rocket across the room, joining a distant trainer who waved at him in apology.

"Shit!" he cursed, as his fruit juice slopped onto the tray. A steadying hand from the typhlosion prevented him falling, but he regarded his juice soaked sandwich dryly.

Seeing so many pokemon out in a food area was a surprise, given the hygiene paranoia back home surrounding animals in eating areas. Still, the whole pokemon thing had him stumped. Then the hypocrisy had him smiling wryly, shaking his head as he sat down opposite a towering blue and cream monster, amicably sharing a meal with the creature.

Storm must have seen the movement, as through a mouth full of salad, he said " Buck for your thoughts."

J.B eyed him and, human or not, decided he was as close to a friend as he'd made since coming here.

Suddenly, he felt he needed a friend pretty badly.

Pushing his half eaten meal away, he leaned back, sipping on his juice and said "I just don't get it; this pokemon thing."

Eyebrow raised, Storm stopped stuffing his face to regard the human in surprise. "Whadda ya mean "The pokemon thing"? What about it?"

J.B waved a hand around, gesturing at the controlled chaos around them. "I mean, what's the deal? What's this obsession with owning and training pokemon?"

Storm shrugged. "It's always been this way. We didn't start it. But we live with it."

J.B eyed him intently. "But they don't need to be here. They could be off in the wild, living their lives, not pandering to the needs of the human's here. Why do they stay? Is it those pokeball things...?"

Storm let out a growl, and shook his head, leaning forward across the table "No! It's not the balls...not entirely."

"So, why not leave?"

Storm cursed, sitting back sharply. "Because we choose not to!"

"You choose not to?"

Storm nodded again, watching him intently. " We share this planet with you humans. If we don't accept our lives are intertwined, then where would that leave it? A constant battle between us for simple existence? You human's may think you're tough, but if push came to shove, if the pokemon decided it was a "you or us" scenario, purely on numbers there'd be no "you" left! But that's a path few of us have ever chosen. We stay because we choose to stay. For the friendship. For love. For our work. Heck, sometimes just for something to do. Some of us love to battle. Others hate it. But understand, it is OUR choice to remain! While the ball binds us to the trainer, they do not completely hold us against our will. Let's face it; most of us, even the least of us, could wipe the floor with your scrawny human arses without breaking a sweat, and you could never guard yourselves 100% of the time against us. Do you think, if we REALLY didn't want to be here, we couldn't make your lives completely miserable, forcing you to the point of either releasing us, or getting rid of us? No, we stay with you humans because we hope that by merging our lives with yours, it will prevent any direct conflict, and one day perhaps may lead to equality... "

J.B wasn't convinced. "Yet, here you are. You're a professional Ranger. Highly trained and educated, unlike most of those out there." he said, nodding at the pokemon nearby. "You talk and think just as we do. Yet, you're still tied to Scott's pokeball, just like all those other pokemon, for all intents a captive. Why do you, of all people, tolerate that?"

Storm sat back, looking him up and down curiously. "You really don't get it, do you?" he whispered in his gruff voice. When J.B went to reply, Storm shook his head, over riding his response. "Do you think I stay because of the ball?" he said quietly, watching the human intently. Leaning across the table, he said "I stay for only one reason. Because I love Scott! I love him from the bottom of my heart. Whether you get that through your dense head or not, I don't give a flying fuck. But, that's the fact. If I wanted to leave, ball or not, I could be out of here so fast you wouldn't see me leave".

Voice low, his eyes burned as a trace of smoke leaking from his muzzle. He whispered "And if anyone tried to stop me, they'd be dead before their smouldering carcass hit the ground."

J.B stared at him, unafraid. "Yeah, but don't tell me everyone treats you as equals. I've seen you tense up when some idiot slights you, without even being aware of it. Or when they defer to Scott, because he's a human and you're not. Don't deny it. They take you for granted."

"And you humans don't do the same with your "animals", back on your world?"

J.B shrugged. "They're not sentient. You are, obviously."

Storm watched the officer intently, slowly relaxing as he deliberated the other's reply.

"No, I see now you really don't get it at all." he sighed, standing abruptly and reaching out a hand to help the surprised human to his feet. "I think you need a different perspective on this.."

As the typhlosion marched through the diner, scattering smaller pokemon and human's in his wake, J.B followed cautiously, admittedly curious as to the other's intentions. They took the lift down past the ground floor reception to the sub basement, doors opening onto a well lit clinical environment reminiscent of any small town hospital floor. Storm continued through the hallways, reaching a set of doors at the end, and bursting into a brightly lit office. The Ranger on duty started at his approach, before beaming up at the typhlosion and standing to slap his paws in greeting.

Turning to the policeman, Storm said "Karl, this is J.B. Our distant "out of town" temporary Ranger."

"Yeah, I've heard of him." said the short, blond haired human, examining him intently. "Out of town being the operative word."

J.B shrugged, and shook his offered hand. But even as Karl went to speak to him further, he was interrupted by Storm, who tapped his shoulder and said "So, what you got new for us?"

Karl spun, giving him a glance before returning to his desk computer. "In a hurry, are we? Well then..."

Flicking down the menus, he drew a finger down the screen, reading off options displayed there.

"Got a squirtle some kid left for dead in Tarren Town. Umm, that ratticade from Bromelia; the one in the fighting ring. Nasty one, that one..."

"What is this place?" interrupted J.B curiously as the human paused, eyeing the pictures of pokemon lining the walls. Many showed injuries, some mild and some severe, as well as mug shots of various human's who looked less than happy to have been photographed.

Intent on the screen, Storm said "Pokemon rehab. This is where rescued or abandoned pokemon generally end up, following a Ranger's raid or intervention. Those that can't be rehomed elsewhere"

J.B stood surprised, returning to the pictures reluctantly. Most weren't exactly happy snaps, and he could appreciate the need for the Ranger's to have a department handling such matters.

Storm mumbled "Need something simple, even an idiot could... Hey, this is interesting... What about this one?"

Karl looked at him in surprise. "The zorua? The one whose mother was slaughtered by those bastards during that pokemon breeding farm raid? We know hardly anything about that dark type!" Eyeing the typhlosion dumbfounded, he stuttered "You're not serious?"

Storm nodded slowly, watching his fellow Ranger with a smirk on his muzzle, before clandestinely turning to scrutinize the otherworldly officer as he muttered "Is she dangerous?"

Karl hesitated a moment, before continuing. "Err, not exactly. At least, we don't think so. As I said, we know sweet F.A about her kind. But she's a bit of a mess, and doesn't like human's much, poor kid. Not surprising, after all she's seen and been through. But regardless, she'd be a real handful..."

Storm slapped the Ranger on the back and nodded, long fangs showing past his smile. "A distraction like that could be all some people need..."

Karl sighed, and said morosely "Hell, it's your funeral!" moving his mouse to the select button on the menu, and shoving a blank pokeball from a large open box into the receptacle on the side of the machine. Turning back to J.B, who was still intently looking at the wall pictures, he called out "Got your card?"

J.B turned to him in surprise, and said "What?"

Impatient, Ranger Karl said "I.D Card! They gave you one upstairs, surely?"

"An Interim Card? Yeah, I have that somewhere." J.B said, reaching into a pocket and pulling it out, only to have it snatched from his fingers by the seated Ranger. Karl slid it through a card reader on the desk, pressing several more keys until a bright red flash lit the room.

With a sigh, Karl leaned back to return the ID card to the bemused officer, and handed the newly imprinted pokeball to Storm with a dubious look. Eyeing it, the typhlosion rolled it carefully in one hand, before handing it to the surprised J.B, who took it gingerly between his fingers.

"There's only one way you're going to understand us, human" the typhlosion growled, staring at him with sombre eyes. "You need to truly live with us."

Looking down at the ball in his hands, J.B's fingers curled around it involuntarily as he raised his wide eyes and whispered "Oh no! You didn't...?"

He nearly fell, almost dropping the ball as the pokemon gave him a heavy clout across his back, sending him staggering. "Hey, you might even enjoy it! Just take good care of her, Trainer, and good luck..."

Storm turned to thank Karl for his help, before patting J.B on the shoulder. The officer was still staring at the ball in shock.

Watching him curiously, the smirk dropped from the typhlosion's muzzle as he said quietly "I think you're going to need it, human..."

 **Chapter 29: Two hearts...**

J.B sat on the edge of his bed in his darkened room, staring down listlessly at the red and white ball in his hands; hands that were shaking slightly, reflecting the inner turmoil raging within him.

Ever since that big furred idiot had handed him the thing, it was as if his thought processes had hit a single track. He simply couldn't stop thinking about it.

Heading back to the afternoon meeting, late thanks to the typhlosion's machinations, he could not concentrate on the discussion at hand. A fortnight ago, his world was normal; he went to work, went home, ate dinner alone and went to bed after an hour watching the TV. Then repeat ad nauseum.

He hadn't always been alone. He'd had a wife, and a beautiful daughter. Both taken from him way too early in a hit and run that nearly ruined him, a random, unthinkable act that sent him into a spiral depression that came close to breaking him. They caught the guy, sure, but what did it matter. He was young; a fool on a joy ride; and his family remained dead. Nothing could change that.

He had options at the time; at least he thought he had. He could have joined them, ending the misery in a lead-and-gunpowder fuelled self indulgence. But having reported to so many similar scenes over the years, the sense of melodrama disgusted him. Thinking of his colleagues; his friends; finding him in such a condition was repulsive, and with little regret he turned away from such an option.

Still, he felt a hollow shell inside. For the past five years, he'd thrown himself at his work, to the exclusion of everything else, until even those he worked for saw him as a law enforcement robot, with no life and no alternative.

He didn't care about that; either their opinion or their sympathy. It simply didn't matter.

Even when Tim became his assistant, and the pair formed a tentative friendship based on mutual respect, he kept the distance between them. They shared the odd drink, went to a few pubs, played the odd game of golf; but even J.B knew, inside, it was a pretence at a normal life he refused to return to. A social thing, giving the impression he wasn't really dead inside, although he was fairly sure Campanile saw right through it. However, he never offered J.B any sympathy on his plight, but simply acted as if the world spun on as normal, which it did of course. The world didn't change for the grief of a single man.

But there was always that distance. He would never get that close to another again; the pain of loss was simply too great. Again, it'd never bring them back, so what was the point of it?

J.B rubbed his face listlessly. He couldn't think; couldn't grasp the situation.

What the fuck had that great hairy bastard been thinking?

Rolling the ball over, he spied the small hole that would release the creature permanently from its captivity. He'd been given a quick crash course on operating the thing, although most of what he'd been told was still a whirl in his mind.

He could get a paper clip or something... anything... Stick it in the hole and get rid of the problem.

Suddenly resolved, he dropped the ball on the bed, crossing the room to his pack contents scattered haphazardly on the small dresser on the far wall, and began rummaging through it for something suitable. Spying an opened envelope to the rear; a letter he'd had typed providing whatever authorities here with documented proof of his and Tim's position; he wrenched it open, tearing the paper in his haste to pull the pages out.

Even in the poor light he spied his goal, the dim glow from outside still bright enough to glint off the silver clip binding the pages together.

He pulled it off, striding to the bed and grabbed the ball from the quilt top. Squinting, he made out the small hole in its side and he straightened the clip, ready to shove it in...

But then the typhlosion's words filtered through his rage.

The creature was young. Had lost its mother, and wouldn't likely survive on its own.

Shit!

Damn him!

Damn that bastard totally for putting him here!

Dropping to the mattress, he threw the paper clip savagely against the far wall, where it dropped to lie on the carpet beneath. With the ball still cradled in his palms, he returned to staring at the thing helplessly, hands even less steady than before.

Jesus, Tim. What the hell do I do now?

Sighing, he turned the ball so that the button was facing him. That such a little thing could cause him so much angst was infuriating. Finally sick of the matter, he tensed himself, closing his eyes and drawing a breath as he pressed the button firmly. He could see the bright blue flash light the room through his eyelids, and he took another long breath before opening them carefully.

The room seemed empty, and he squinted into the darkness trying to make out the creature he'd released. It took him long moments before a small movement in the corner attracted his eye, and a small, dark shape stirred fitfully, pressing back into the shadows to escape his attention.

His heart skipped a beat momentarily, and a small part of him almost laughed at the rush of adrenalin that accompanied the sensation. Some hardened cop he was, afraid of a small animal in the dark. But the thought died off as the creature kept to the darkness.

He had little experience dealing with animals, and not knowing what the hell this thing was didn't help him at all. He sighed, rising from the bed slowly, and took a tentative step forward, then another. Reaching out a cautious hand, he called out softly "Come on. It's OK. Come on..." rolling his eyes mentally at the crooning sound of his voice.

The corner remained dark and silent.

Sighing again, he stepped forward further, and approached within a few feet. Arm still outstretched and tone placating, he tried coaxing it from the corner, hoping to show the thing it shouldn't be afraid of him.

What he didn't expect, was the creature launching itself at his face, a furious scream coming from its muzzle!

Cursing, he fell back a step, almost falling over the discarded clothing he'd left on the floor. Bringing his arm up before his face, he managed to fend off the enraged creature from attacking his head, only to have it sink its fangs deep into his forearm.

He swore again, trying to dislodge the thing with his free hand as he tumbled backwards, falling over the small dining setting in the centre of the room. With a crunch, it collapsed beneath him, and he fell back into splinters, one of which stabbed deeply into his thigh.

With a final violent arm movement, he dislodged the creature, which dropped and rolled to its feet, hissing at him. It then spun, bolting into the bathroom, where he could hear it breaking things in its frantic attempt to escape.

J.B groaned, surveying the deep lacerations in his forearm while wincing at the throbbing pain in his thigh. Cursing, he grabbed around the floor, locating a dirty t-shirt, which he managed to wrap around the wound, staunching the blood for at least the moment.

The thigh wound was another matter; the splintered chair leg had dug deep, and the hole left when he yanked it out bled profusely.

Limping, he grabbed at another shirt, wrapping it around his fist in case the thing attacked again, and staggered towards the bathroom. Peering through the doorway, he couldn't see it, so he cautiously entered, keeping his back to the doorway to ensure it didn't slip past him. Fumbling with his free hand, he found the light switch, flicking the room light on and squinting into the brightness.

Through the smoked glass of the shower screen, he could just see something move in the cubicle.

Still wary, he stepped closer, sliding the glass shower door open further so he could see inside.

He found it huddled in the corner, face pressed into its tail as it curled around itself, releasing a quiet, keening sob that echoed its loneliness and fear.

The size and general shape of a small dog, its dense slate-gray fur was tipped with red and black highlights on its head and feet. Large triangular ears were pressed back against its scalp, almost hiding beneath the whorled scruff of fur on its head. On his entry, it raised its head, baring its fangs at him in defiance.

It was crying; tears staining the fur beneath red eyes desolated with hopelessness.

He staggered backwards, heart cramping in his chest at the look. When his back met the wall, he froze, before sliding down the cold tiles to sit with knees drawn against him, watching the thing.

The sad, hopeless, miserable thing...

The little thing that had attacked him with such fury, only to now lie there staring at him in defiance.

His chest heaved, a chuckle clawing its way up his throat to burst hysterically from his lips.

Then another, and another...

Soon, he was laughing uncontrollably, unaware of the tears leaking down his cheeks, until the laughs turned into sobs, and he pressed his face into his hands, mind unable to cope with the years of abuse it had received.

Long minutes passed as he broke down completely. He couldn't think, or act. All he had was his loss; his family, his friend, his home...everything piled on top of his own loneliness and heartache.

He couldn't bear it anymore.

It was too much.

So intent on him pain, he didn't see the creature look up at him, watching his broken body warily. He didn't care, truly... Nothing mattered anymore.

Nor did he see it rise slowly, and take a tentative step, then another, towards him. Single steps bringing it to within a few feet of him, where it continued to stare at him with frightful intensity.

Zorua had reacted to the human's presence with the fear and anger she'd come to associate with them. She'd attacked him, and fled, not knowing his reasons for being there.

He hadn't hurt her. She was just scared to death, and alone.

So very alone.

She missed her mum so much.

Now, when a human held out a hand to her, she attacked him.  
She didn't even really know why.

Watching him... really watching him... She could see he hurt, too.

He was alone.

Big, human and scary, for sure.  
Still, alone. He didn't have anyone, either.

For the first time, she saw past her own terrors; her own fear and desperation. She sat there watching this human desperately, and she could sense a kindred spirit when she saw one. This human knew the pain and the suffering she'd gone through. She knew not why, but she knew it with all her being. The loneliness of being without friend or family, in a world in which you had no hope of salvation.

He was kin, in the oddest sense of the word.

He was just like her.

It wasn't until he felt soft fur brushing his leg that J.B's despair broke, and he opened red, swollen eyes to see the creature lying against his leg, back pressed against his good thigh and its face again hidden beneath its tail. It shook, whether in fear or pain he didn't know, but he could feel it through the fabric of his pants. He found his hand slowly lowering from his face; fingers paused uncertainly over its body, before combing gently through its fur, his broken mind suddenly distracted at the sensation.

They sat, unmoving, for a long time, as he stroked the creature in sympathy, until it finally stopped shaking, dropping into a deep, exhausted slumber against him. Even then, he found himself comforting it, stroking long ears as it sighed in its sleep as his own mind calmed, and he regained his hard won composure.

The human, who had lost all hope long ago, and the small pokemon, whose life had been cruelly shattered, and could share his pain so completely.

Bill woke early, his face pressed against Shadow's back, and his arms still wrapped tightly around her. As he stirred, she moved beneath him, rolling to bring her head around to face him. Even as he dared opening his eyes to regard her, thinking she may be angry at him, he couldn't miss the look on her furred face; fear, worry, stress... All the signs she thought he might reject her.

He sighed, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek gently, and she nuzzled into his palm.

While he still had no idea what he thought of the situation, he knew one thing for certain; he wouldn't... couldn't... imagine going on without her besides him.

Gently, he said "Good morning, beautiful", leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her moist nose. She sighed, eyes softening as the realisation struck that he wasn't angry finally dawned. Reaching up with a paw, she placed it on his own cheek, pads warm against his skin as she leaned forward herself, lips this time meeting another target as her tongue met his own, lips pressed together for long moments.

When they finally broke, a mischievous look struck her face, and she swiped her tongue from his chin to his forehead, causing him to splutter in indignation. Her snigger was unmistakable, and he lunged forward to grab her tightly, arms wrapped around as he rolled her back and lay on top of her chest, blowing raspberries into her mane in retaliation.

They wrestled for several minutes, even as Bill realised the feline pokemon was letting him win, allowing him to keep her pinned down beneath him as they played. Finally tuckered out, he leaned down again and planted another soft kiss on her lips, staring into her wide eyes as she pressed forward, arms around his neck as they hugged.

Sighing, he finally pulled back, looking down at her and said "You know I love you, right?"

Eyes softening, she nodded and broke into pokespeak; something she rarely did around him. After a moment, realising he couldn't understand her, her brows drew together and she growled softly at her inability to communicate with him.

He grinned, stroking her furrowed brow, and said "You love me too?"

Eyes widening, she nodded happily, and purred as he wrapped his arms back around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad" he whispered to her, and it was some time before they broke their embrace and packed up to return to the farm house.

The trip home was uneventful, and they made the station by 9am. As he parked the RV in the barn, Bill's mind considered the night's events, and the implications that might result from them.

Regardless of his feelings for her, he was still a police officer, and he had to face the facts that, by local standards, his actions were questionable, at the very least.

There was no confusion regarding consent; that was a no brainer. Hell, she'd been the one to initiate it, and anyone who thought she was not in full agreement with her actions, were likely to get a claw full of pain from the luxray. However, he didn't have any doubts that if they were found out by his fellow officers, his career in the force would be over.

Sighing as he grabbed his gear, he felt the thump as Shadow leapt from the RV tray to brush up against his side, comforted by his contact. Stroking her back gently, he squatted besides her, bringing her face in his hands as he turned her towards him. A quizzical expression on her face, she cocked her head to the side as he dropped to the ground, crossing his legs as she sat on her haunches before him.

Wondering where to begin trying to explain things to her, he rubbed his neck, turning eyes towards the barn roof as he collected his thoughts.

"Umm, Kitten. About last night..."

He watched her eyes narrow suddenly, as her gaze became intent on his own...

With a sigh, he reassured her. "It was wonderful, and you're amazing, OK. It's nothing to do with that!"

As she nodded solemnly, he continued. "People here are... scared of things they don't understand. The animals here aren't like you pokemon. They can't talk, as you know, right?" At her nod, he sighed, stroking her face. "If they found out... what we did... They wouldn't understand. It's not that I don't want people to know I love you, alright? But that stuff... they don't need to know, and it'd be best if they didn't find out."

Looking at her seriously, he said "They might take you away from me if they found out. I... I couldn't stand that..." Dropping his eyes, he avoided her look, but was bowled over as she stepped forward and rubbed up hard against him.

From his seat on the dirty floor, he laughed, grabbing her around the chest before pressing his face into her mane. From his face full of warm fur, he whispered. "It doesn't mean I don't love you. I just don't want to lose you..."

She pulled away from him, loudly purring, and gave him a knowing, understanding nod.

With a smile, he said "Well, let's go do some explaining as to our night away alone. Probably best if you let me do the talking, huh?"

Her purring, growling laugh echoed through the barn as they made their way to the farm house.

J.B woke late the next morning, still exhausted but at least warm beneath the bed covers.

He barely remembered getting up from the bath room floor the previous evening, limping to the main room carrying the warm pile of fur in his arms. As he dropped to the mattress with a groan, leg stiff and aching, he placed the pokemon on the sheets beside him. It briefly opened an eye, gazing at him indecipherably, letting out a small yawn, long, pink tongue poking from widely stretched jaws, before falling again into a deep sleep.

He'd sat next to it for a while, barely able to see it in the dark, but aware of its warmth against his leg. It didn't stir at his touch, sleeping in seeming contentment. At least its vicious edge had gone dormant, he thought wryly, deciding he'd better see to his injuries.

Slipping back into the bathroom, he closed the door before turning the light on to examine the wounds. Unwrapping the sheet from his arm had him wincing as the fabric stuck to the gore but, while deep, the bite marks were small and had already begun scabbing over. He washed them thoroughly with the antibacterial soap on the sink dispenser, before rummaging through the draws for anything to wrap them in. Luckily, his search bore fruit, and he pulled out a small first aid kit from a draw. Applying antiseptic to the area, he topped it off with a self adhesive dressing, pressing down firmly to ensure the edges stuck decently to his still-damp skin.

The thigh wound was a different matter. It still oozed blood slowly, and he counted himself fortunate the timber hadn't struck an artery. Squeezing it open, he cleaned it as best he could, filling the wound with thick antibacterial paste and binding a gauze dressing and elasticised bandage around the thigh, using adhesive tape to keep it in place. He'd possibly need stitches, although he'd suffered much worse during his career, and while nasty, there was a chance it would simply heal on its own. Either way, he could reassess it in the morning.

Standing at the mirror, he stared into his face, seeing for the first time his unkempt state. The two day growth had hit a week, and his hair was a mess; in all, he looked like a slob.

A warm face washer rubbed across his hair helped a bit, although a good brushing would do it a world of good. The stubble could wait till the morning.

With a sigh, he leaned and stretched, switching off the light and returning to the bedroom. The pokemon remained where he had put it, breathing lightly as it twitched during sleep.

Peering down at it, he considered moving it to the floor, but instead stripped off the remainder of his street clothes and slipped in under the covers next to it. As he did so, it woke again, watching him intently, before returning to sleep as he settled.

Finally, unable to keep awake any further, he closed his eyes, and dropped asleep within moments.

With the bright sun shining through the window, he woke slowly, starting as a small, intent furred face appeared in front of him. He sat up abruptly, nearly tumbling the creature off the bed, but it jumped backwards to land nimbly near his feet, still regarding him warily.

Slipping sideways, he dropped his feet to the floor, just as a loud knock on the door startled him fully awake. Cursing, he pulled on his shorts and a shirt, wincing as the ache in his leg bit deep, and hobbled over to the door.

However, by the time he flung it open, the visitor had departed, leaving a small plastic bag at the entrance. Grabbing it up, he staggered to the dresser, giving the remains of his dining table a dark glance. On examination, the bag contained several objects, some of which he was unfamiliar with. The small bag of pokemon food was clearly labelled, and he poured a generous helping into the bowl provided, setting it and a second bowl of clean water near the door to the veranda. Once he'd placed it down, he was crowded out by the pokemon, who pushed past him to begin munching its way through the dry kibble noisily.

Returning to his seat, he opened the cardboard box cautiously, finding it contained a wrist device; a pokedex; similar to that worn by Chris and the Rangers. There was also a leather belt clip, clearly used for holding the red and white balls. With space for three, he grinned dryly at the thought of how much blood he'd lose before filling them up, if he ended up in this much pain just gaining one.

The final item in the box was a black and yellow covered book, approximately an inch thick, titled "Pokemon for dummies." Flicking through the pages revealed content familiar to anyone who'd read similar books. He made to put it down, when the front cover opened to coarse writing inside the cover. Squinting, he found a message addressed to him.

"J.B. Thought you could use this. It was basically written for you! Regards, and good luck. Storm."

Rolling his eyes, he dropped it beside the box containing the pokedex, and went to the bathroom for a long, long shower.

After snatching a quick breakfast, J.B headed down to the nurses office to check out his leg. Not having much idea what to do with the pokemon, which had returned to the bed to watch him, he originally tried to figure out how to get it back in the ball. With his finger on the button, he pointed it at the creature, which growled suddenly, hackles raised as it rose to confront him.

Backing away hurriedly, he put the ball on the dresser and raised his hands pleadingly, as the pokemon slowly calmed, turning back to simply watching him instead.

Clearly, the ball was a bad idea.

Once ready, he decided to leave it in the room during the day. Hell, if it trashed the place, he'd leave Storm to pick up the pieces. But as he opened the door, the critter sped past him through the opening, to sit on its haunches in the hallway outside waiting for him.

Cursing, he turned to it, pointing to the open door, and said "No! Inside!"

It looked at him, shook its head, and said "Zor!"

Stunned, he pointed inside again, and again it refused, instead marching down the corridor with head and tail held high, leaving him cursing as he hurried to shut the room and chase it down.

He found it at the lifts, waiting.

Pursing his lips, he studied it for a moment, taking the time to consider its response. For a second he paused, before saying "OK, I feel like an idiot asking, but you can understand me, right?"

As it nodded solemnly, he groaned, and rubbed his face tiredly. Damn, crazy talking animals in this place, he cursed silently, before pressing the lift button and saying "Alright, come then, but stay close, OK?"

As the doors opened, it nodded, and followed him inside, where it stood next to him silently.

Arriving at the nurse's office, he found a pink haired woman in a smart white uniform on call. She calmly redressed his arm before pursing a lip at his thigh wound. While not infected, the edges had swollen, so stitching it back up wasn't feasible. Instead, he received a lecture on the necessity of early wound treatment, a new dressing, and was summarily shunted back to the hallway with no further regard.

Somewhat stunned at the woman's lack of tact, he turned to the pokemon and said dryly "She was a happy sort!" When the pokemon sniggered, he shook his head again at the idiosyncrasies of it, and the pair returned to the lift, this time arriving at the main work room where the day's meeting was to occur.

As the doors opened, he almost walked into Scott and Storm, the pair holding an animated and somewhat heated argument in the hallway outside the meeting room, their backs to the lift doors.

"What possibly possessed you to do that?" he overheard the human Ranger accost his partner, who simply shrugged and said "I think he needed it. Worst case, we can always take her back, if she's going to be too much trouble for him to handle."

J.B cleared his throat, and the pair spun to find him standing behind them. Scott turned red, clearly surprised at being caught out discussing him behind his back. The typhlosion, however, grinned broadly, leaning down to welcome the small pokemon animatedly.

With the meeting set to start, Storm rose and said "Well, at least you made an impression. She says you'll do for the time being, and she's going to stay. So, unless you are still intent on returning her, I guess we'd better go inside."

Gazing down at the small, furred creature besides him, who continued to watch him intently, J.B murmured "No. I don't think so. I think we can work things out", pushing past the typhlosion into the meeting room beyond, ready to start the day proper.

 **Chapter 30: Complications.**

Chris laid back in the long grass, trying to get his head around Raikou's long winded explanation on the reasons behind the trio's concerns.

The fact most of it was almost too unreal to believe made this more difficult than he expected.

Back home, he had his fill of religious doctrinarian in Primary School. His parents had chosen to send him to a local catholic school, believing the education was better than the state provided alternative. In many ways they were right, and the quality of study did him well when he moved to the local high school in his eighth grade.

But with the education came the attempted conversion, and the generalities of the stories and lectures they provided on their religion always seemed a little surreal for Chris, who felt that if he couldn't touch it, how could he believe in it?

That was the real problem he was experiencing now, he realised. Instead of a distant tale from ages past, he was living this one in the flesh, and for the moment. Hell, as far as being too close for comfort, in theory one of the major proponents of the mythology he'd just learnt, Raikou, was technically one of his possessions, both literally and figuratively.

Even with Raikou reiterating a lot of the points, the situation still quickly became confusing.

As far as he understood, the gist of it was that the two main god figures, Arceus and Darkrai, were locked in a never ending war of good against evil, although he still wasn't sure whether "evil" was the correct word. It was more like Darkrai sought the destruction of everything, good and bad. Why he'd want this was unclear, but his desires resulted in enough "evil" on his behalf to make the point moot. Just like the stuff back home, the good guys fought to keep the balance in place, and the bad guys wanted to keep everything for themselves.

However, where things deviated from the Christian theology, was that Arceus worked to the common good of both pokemon and humans equally. His intention was to have them live in peace and harmony, as one joined society. His creation of the portals linking the two worlds had been designed to bring the two groups into contact, and eventually make "happy families" with each other.

Good luck with that happening, Chris snorted. Unsurprisingly, the humans took charge, and treated Arceus's creations as second rate citizens, at best. He'd seen enough of the ways human's subjugated the pokemon to know equality was a long, long way off.

On the flip side was Darkrai's malign influence tainting the links between them. Exactly what he hoped to achieve by using Sinnotech as his intermediary was a little gray to Chris, but total death and destruction didn't seem too far from the mark. Specifically, destroying the alliance intended by Arceus between humans and pokemon appeared a primary goal, although this may simply have been a means to an even darker end. When Raikou began speculating on those paths, Chris halted him in mid sentence, head already aching with trying to process what he'd already been told.

Raikou ground to a halt, solemnly regarding his young human friend in sympathy. It was a lot to get through, in a single afternoon, but he supposed he could always fill him in with any missing information if he needed to, at a later stage.

Moving on, the legendary began discussing how Sinnotech, contrary to Arceus's designs, began experimenting with the portals, finally creating the means to develop an artificial one of their own. Why it lead to the same world as the original portals was anyone's guess. It had been speculated the originals had acted as spatial anchors for the newer ones, drawing them to the same target. But this was simply theory, and the results were all that mattered. The two worlds were now joined, via avenues never originally intended.

With access to the technology of a whole new pokemon-free world, Sinnotech began gaining dominance across the planet. At first, it was simply minor things; medical supplies, agricultural advancements, etc. But over time, they spread their interests and influence into technology and military applications. This didn't bode well for those seeking to keep the balance under Arceus's guidance, as originally intended.

With the company causing wider fragmentation on the ties between humans and pokemon, they indirectly acted in Darkrai's interest. Indeed, it was theorised that some of those responsible within Sinnotech had direct access to Darkrai, and actively had his goals in mind with their machinations.

Many, such as Raikou and his brothers, felt the link wasn't so discrete. As such, they, and the other legendary figures of the world, had been instructed to seek out those opposed to Sinnotech, and do what they could to halt Darkrai's plans for the world.

At least, that's what the trio had been doing, until those pair of idiots from Team Galaxy had captured Raikou, effectively ceasing their intentions.

Chris had continued to wonder where those two had gained something as valuable as a Master Ball, in order to trap Raikou. Indeed, the entire plan seemed a little too... well thought out and convenient... to have been concocted by the pair of idiots he'd encountered. But with Sinnotech backing the now defunct Team Galaxy, the source of the idea, as well as the master ball, was revealed, and their intention was plain; to bind the actions of the trio from interfering with Sinnotech goals.

It was a lot to think about!

Thanks to Chris's auspicious release of Raikou, the legendary trio were reunited, and able to recommence their fight against the dark forces at play. At least, that was the theory. Unfortunately, there was a small thorn in their side preventing this from occurring.

Raikou's apparent refusal to leave Chris.

The argument between the trio that Chris and Skyy had stumbled into had revolved around this very point. Entei and Suicune insisted that Raikou rejoin them, as it was the will of Arceus. In response, Raikou pointed out that Arceus had made it quite clear that Chris had a significant part to play in all this, and refused to leave him unprotected.

Stalemate.

As the trio returned to their argument, Chris nudged Skyy and said quietly "What do you think of all this?"

The lucario eyed him shrewdly, and shrugged. "Don't know. Not sure I care, either. Seems like a lot of wasted effort to me."

As his comment left his lips, he petered off, turning to the now silent trio, who were glaring at him banefully. Skyy's ears dropped and he edged closer to Chris, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders, returning the glare from the legendaries in turn.

"What?" he stated, meeting their gaze. Suicune snorted, stepping forward and said "What do you mean, "What?"? This is the most important thing to happen to this world in eons, and you can't see the importance of it?" Sniffing primly, he turned to Entei and said "Lower life forms are so ignorant!"

Chris narrowed his eyes at the big blue creature and replied darkly "Sorry to burst your bubble, Bluebell, but given there's little I can see myself doing to change the issue, and given I'm already on your side in this, or more specifically Raikou's side since he's my friend, and you're nobody I need to relate to, perhaps a little less arrogant attitude from your end might help with the situation?"

Suicune hissed, eyes narrowing as he replied "You dare...?"

Chris stared him down, and said "No, I don't care! There's a big difference! You're talking a battle between the Gods, and I'm having enough issues working where I stand here day to day. So, my flying fuck factor hit rock bottom a long time ago. I'm here for my friends, and that's it!"

Suicune started forward in fury, but was halted from accosting Chris by the huge paw of Entei. "Kid's got a point, Brother!" he rumbled, his face grin-free for a change. "It's a bit hard seeing the big picture, when you're having difficulty visualising the small one."

Suicune calmed, albeit reluctantly, as Raikou moved to stand beside Chris, a physical support should he need it. But the blue legendary had clearly fobbed off the young human as insignificant, striding away stiffly to the far side of the clearing, to mope in silence.

Raikou sighed, while Entei rolled his eyes and said "Arceus sake, he's such a bloody prima-donna!" However, the fire pokemon still left the trio to join the blue legendary, and the pair could just be heard arguing animatedly from across the clearing.

Raikou turned to Chris as he laid a hand on his neck. "You don't have to stay with us if you don't want to" Chris said quietly, but Raikou simply shrugged. "I do want to. That is my choice, and I will stick with it as long as I can."

Chris chuckled, grabbing him around the neck in a hug. "Good. Wouldn't be the same here without you freaking everyone out!" he joked, and received a long lick on the face in return.

However, Raikou soon turned to watching his two bickering brothers, and sighed. "Those two still have their responsibilities. I cannot understand why they cannot get on with them without my assistance. I just hope they don't choose to accompany us back to the Ranger's building, and continue their attempts to have me change my mind."

Chris's eyes widened and Skyy gripped his arm tightly, clearly shaken. "Oh no!" said the human, shaking his head firmly. "I got in enough shit with you around. What the hell could I say if there were three of you, and one of you a big blue sulky princess?"

Raikou snorted, and then turned a smirk on him. "Be that as it may, if you decide their presence is not welcome, I will let you handle the discussions."

Chris groaned. It was clearly going to be a long day, after all!

Bill returned to the farm house to report, waving at several of his colleagues who returned the gesture from the rear veranda, although one of his friends waved more frantically for his attention. With a hungry Shadow on his heels, he called out "I'll be out in a sec!", and grinned as his friends waved harder, beckoning him over more frantically.

Turning to Shadow, he said "Keen lot, aren't they? Me, I'm starved, and I'd fight you to the death for a coffee myself!"

Shadow snickered, turning her head to throw him a grin, then pausing a moment to point an everted claw at herself.

Bill laughed. "Oh, reckon you'd beat me, huh kitten?" he said, and grinned as she nodded firmly. With that, he broke into a run for the side stairs to the house, calling back at her surprised look "Well, guess I'll have to cheat then!"

Shadow narrowed her eyes, and sprang after him, matching his pace before shoving him with a shoulder, nearly sending him flying! With his calling out "Cheater!" she laughed as she beat him up the stairs, tearing through the open screen door into the kitchen... Only to slide to a stop on the timber floors as a dozen eyes in military uniform turned in shock to view her abrupt arrival.

Oh shit! She thought to herself, backing off slowly as several of the individuals reached for firearms at her sudden presence.

Unfortunately, Bill close that time to race into the kitchen from behind, saying with a laugh "You are so dead!", but her unexpected rear end met him in the legs, sending him sprawling over her to land in a heap on the floor before her.

Making to rise, he caught the looks from the army people, and echoed her thoughts, muttering a quiet "Oh shit!" himself, as Shadow crept behind him to hover uncertainly in the limited protection offered by his back.

In that moment, one of the younger officers raised a pistol in shaking hands to draw a bead on the luxray. With that, Bill's eyes narrowed, and he said loudly "If you don't put that down right now, I'm going to take it from you and jam it right up your arse! She's on OUR side, you idiot!"

When Gwen and Paul then came racing from the dining room, imposing themselves between Bill and Shadow and the group, the tension relaxed somewhat. But it was only when Cameron stepped forward and said "Well, gentlemen. You wanted proof. Here it is!" that the drawn weapons were put away, and the officers returned to a semblance of calm.

With the shaking luxray still pressed against his back, Bill hissed to Paul "What the hell's going on? Where'd these guys come from?"

Paul looked across at Bill, pausing in his stroking of Shadow's neck to keep her calm, and said "Apparently, the action here had drawn some notice from the PTB's. A diversion of so many police officers to a covert cause, with no reports coming through to central police HQ, made someone nervous somewhere. So, they sent a delegation out to ask a few questions."

Giving the army people a dry look, he continued "Almost glad you burst in like that when you did. Cameron was beginning to have a hard time convincing this lot he wasn't mentally deficient." Dropping his voice to a whisper, Paul continued "When I saw them coming, I sent Jimmy and Azil upstairs. They don't know about him yet, and I'd appreciate keeping it that way. He's too young; heck, they both are; to be interrogated by this lot. But I think you can handle it better."

Bill gave the farmer a dry look, but when Shadow nodded, he sighed and agreed.

Paul stood, making room for Cameron and two of the senior military officers to approach. The pair did so reluctantly, wary of the huge feline, but Bill rose from the floor, shaking the pair's hands and began fielding questions about her. After a minute, he turned to Cameron and said "Perhaps we should take this through to the lounge. It's a bit crowded in here, and it's making Shadow edgy".

Cameron gave his young officer a loaded look, and nodded. For some reason, the army officers were quick to agree. Perhaps the thought of an edgy four foot tall cat monster made them equally uncomfortable.

In the dimmer light of the lounge, seated in comfortable recliners, the surrealistic nature of the situation almost had him laughing. Shadow had taken a seat on the couch beside him, claws sheathed to protect the fabric. Across from the teak coffee table, the three senior officers sat on a slightly too small couch, squeezed in and intent on them. It was really rather ludicrous.

Although, given that his and Shadow's fate might be at risk, he wasn't laughing.

After giving the new pair a quick breakdown of their recent history, the military officers began plying him with questions he simply couldn't answer. It's not he didn't want to, but he didn't know that much about the Rangers, or the world Shadow had came from.

Finally, frustrated, he said in exasperation "Look! I told you, I do not know the answers to that! Ask Shadow. She should be able to tell you!"

The pair exchanged a look, before one turned to him and said "You want us to ask the cat?"

When Shadow gave him a loaded look, eyebrow raised, the human backed off, as Bill said "That's right, you can ask Shadow. She's quite able to answer the questions you ask."

The same officer sneered slightly, and said "She talks now? I haven't heard her say much so far."

With that, Shadow's brows drew down over angry eyes, and she snarled softly, the sound echoing throughout the room.

The second officer turned to the first, and said "Umm, I think she can understand you, and I don't think she appreciates your comments. Perhaps, let me handle this..."

The first nodded abruptly, as the second finally introduced himself "Lieutenant Colonel Tom Barley. I'm gathering you can understand me fully?"

Shadow nodded, growl dying off her lips.

With a small grin breaking his lips, the officer said "Can you speak?"

Shadow paused, before breaking into a quick bout of Pokespeak, causing the pair to exchange surprised looks.

Bill interrupted. "She speaks her language, and readily understands ours, but you'll need to keep your answers to yes or no responses, sir."

Barley nodded, watching the luxray as he began firing off a barrage of questions to the feline.

"You came here with those Rangers who Cameron said visited earlier?" Shadow nodded.

"They returned leaving you behind to guard the place you came through?" Nods.

"Your owner and the others were killed by an unknown paramilitary group?"

Shadow paused, and shrugged, turning to Bill who looked at her and said "Umm, we don't know if her trainer was hurt. But the other two were killed, yes sir.

Barley turned to the luxray, and said "This is right?" She nodded in reply.

Sitting back for a moment, Barley rubbed his hands together, sparing a brief grin to his colleague, and said "Alright. Now we're getting somewhere!"

The afternoon turned into a long one, as Shadow attempted to answer their lengthy list of questions, with notes being taken by both army officers. It was mid afternoon before Cameron called a break, noting the weary signs on the big cat, who was now struggling with answers to the more obscure questions being put forward by the pair.

"I think she's done valiantly in giving you what info she has, gentlemen" he said, as the pair checked their notes off and nodded.

"It's a good start," said Barley, flipping closed his note book and rising stiffly. Shadow groaned, laying her head back in Bill's lap, where he grinned down at her as his fingers stroked through her mane. "Well done, kitten" he whispered down to her, and she pulled back her lip in a wry grin, before closing her eyes as his fingers found an especially sensitive spot.

However, he reluctantly pushed her back to stand and shake the hands of the pair of officers, who then left the room to join their fellows waiting impatiently in the kitchen.

"A long day, but fruitful" said Barklay, reaching out to shake Cameron and Bill's hand.

"At least you now understand our interest in the matter" said Cameron, returning the shake.

The officer nodded, before replying "This is going to take a lot of digesting back at the base. I assume you have no plans on moving anywhere?"

"No" said Cameron. "We're going to continue protecting the family while investigating their accusations against this Sinnotech organisation."

Barley nodded, and then surprised everyone by dropping to a squat, reaching out a hand to Shadow, who stepped forward warily to sniff the fingers. She surprised him in turn, by rubbing against his hand, as he sunk fingers into her soft neck fur to rub her firmly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Shadow" he said, as she nodded politely in reply. "I look forward to chatting again."

With that, the group made their leave. As the vehicles disappeared in a cloud of dust down the driveway, Cameron turned to Paul and Bill, who had been hovering behind him watching them depart, and said "I think things are going to get interesting now."

Paul sighed, grabbing the silent, worried-looking Gwen into an embrace from behind and replying "As if they haven't been already. I just want to see Chris back home safely."

Cameron agreed. "Well, folks, it's been a pleasure as always, but I think I need to head back to town. I'll see everyone in the morning."

As the police officers made to depart, leaving their on duty officers, as well as a few locals who insisted on remaining to help guard the place, Cameron tapped Bill on the shoulder, indicating he follow him outside to the front of the house, where he stopped near his vehicle parked beneath a large oak tree.

Eyeing the pair he sighed, and said somewhat grimly "I would have much preferred they not have found out about this situation. The involvement of the military opens a can of worms I'd rather not have stirred. But, now they know, it's obvious there will be a lot of interest in Shadow and that orange terror of that kid's. I need you and her to play it smart. I do not want you hauled away somewhere for their pleasure. You're my officer, and she's under our protection. But that only matters as far as this lot think they can get away with it."

When Bill and Shadow nodded, he pursed a lip and said "This is between us only, you understand? But if this goes to hell, I want you to know I plan on taking all the information, including video evidence, and hand it over to the media. This is too important for the military to make it vanish, career-ending though it may prove to be. While I am still of two minds as to whether I trust these Rangers, this is something affecting both our worlds, and I won't see a bunch of brass desk jockeys fucking it up for everyone."

Shadow gave Bill a look, and then nodded.

Cameron paused a moment, and said "If they come back and intend to take you away without my permission, I want you to make a run for it. Understand? Get as far away from here as you can and, if they find out about the kid and the orange lizard; take them with you to safety. I had a brief chat to Paul earlier, and he's going to set you up with a decent pack of food and supplies."

He sighed, and reached into a pocket, passing the surprised human an envelope full of loose bills, and a mobile phone. "The phone belongs to one of the others. I had him put in my number, in case you need it, as well as that of the farm. Keep its use to a minimum, as we have no idea what they're covertly monitoring. The cash we scraped together between us. Again, I can't guarantee we can get you more easily, and you can probably be certain all your cards will be traced. Again, play it smart, and stay hidden!"

As Bill hesitantly took the phone and envelope, Cameron gave him a pat on the shoulders and said "Cheer up, son. It may be all overkill, but being prepared isn't something just for the Boy Scouts. Paul is going to get his RV fuelled up, and load it full of that gear. Keep the keys handy, and be ready for anything!"

Shadow leaned up against Bill, letting out a sigh which Cameron heard, grinning at her. "We'll protect you as best we can, Shadow. You're one of us now, and we protect our own. So don't worry."

Shadow looked at him solemnly and nodded. However, she decided it wouldn't hurt to do a little worrying anyway, just off the record.

 **Chapter 31: Blue.**

Chris wasn't happy.

Not by a long shot.

It was bad enough having to spend a rough, cold night outside in the wilderness without camping gear, as by the time Raikou finished his story it was too late to reasonably make it back to the Ranger's HQ before dark. But now, when they started on their way back early the next morning, the little issue he was currently having with "transportation" was starting to get him pretty pissed off indeed.

To date, he'd approached three taxis, a mini bus driver and even the operator of a flat bed tow truck, and so far all had refused his requests for a lift across town, regardless of the high monetary bribes he was desperately offering.

One look at his entourage had the potential fare takers running for the hills.

He'd tried making a call to the Ranger's HQ on a public phone, cursing the lack of technology that kept mobile use effectively non-gratis. Fishing out the last of his loose change, he made the call, but kept receiving an engaged signal. Fuming, he went into a nearby florist, then a grocer, then a women's shoe store; all of whom were suddenly empty of staff and customers on his entry.

Lips pressed tight, he refused to raid the register, even if it was simply to change a note into more coins. Instead, he returned to the pay phone where he tried calling what passed for directory assistance, thinking to make a reverse charges call. Unfortunately, it was seemingly "directory ignorance", as the operator had no idea what he was on about, and told him that if he had money, he should just change it to coins with a local store to get the correct change. When Chris replied that walking through the city with Entei, Raikou and Suicune tended to make people too nervous to help him, the operator hung up. Bad enough the poor attitude, but he had no reason to listen to a person suffering delusions, too!

Chris then tried to use his pokedex to get a call through, but the bloody thing refused to work, displaying a blinking message "Recharge me!" Charging it from what, he had no idea, given he hadn't anything to plug it into, not to mention never having seen a plug to stick into it, but it refused to proceed to the main screen, even when he rebooted it several times.

Hard to imagine, but his foul mood had just became fouler.

So, with few courses of action available to him, he began his ill-humoured trudge across the town towards the distant building, with a lucario skipping along happily by his side, and three apparent forces of nature making their conceited way behind him.

Suicune, in particular, was really starting to grate on his nerves.

"At the least, you could arrange transport for us, human! It's very inconsiderate of you to have us walk through the streets like this! Positively demeaning!"

Chris cursed yet again at having to cop an earful of the legendaries bitching whine. With several hours of it already, his tolerance had hit rock bottom. Sweet zombie Jesus, it was worse than being around a fucking three year older throwing a hissy!

Pointing a finger at the pious figure, he shook it under Suicune's chin and whispered "If you don't shut your fucking yapper right now, I'm going to grab that Master Ball from Raikou's belt, release him immediately and then use the fucking thing on you, jamming your sorry arse in it. At least then, I wouldn't have to listen to your sanctimonious, hypocritical verbal diarrhoea any more!"

Suicune started, a worried look crossing his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" he began, only to shut his lips abruptly as Chris leaned closer to hiss "Try me, Bluebell!"

Suicune went to comment, paused and then shut his mouth with an audible snap. Muttering under his breath, he dropped back behind Entei, where he continued giving Chris nasty looks from the protection of the fire legendarys wide rear end.

As Chris turned and resumed his march, he felt a presence move up beside him. Turning on the newcomer, the curse on his lips died off as he beheld a somewhat nervous looking Raikou pacing next to him. When the legendary didn't speak, Chris sighed, rubbing his head tiredly and said "What?"

Raikou paused, missing a step before returning Chris's gaze for a moment. He then dropped his eyes, and said "You wouldn't really do that, would you? Release me, I mean? We don't even know if that lens thing works, and..."

Chris groaned, and rested a hand on his friends shoulder. Leaning near his ear, he said "No, Raikou. I wouldn't do that to you; not without your permission."

When the legendary looked relieved, he whispered with a sly smirk "But that doesn't mean your anal whining brother over there doesn't need to lose a few hours sleep worrying about it, huh?"

Raikou paused, brow furrowed in thought, and said "But he doesn't usually sleep much, and...Ooooh! I see what you mean!"

Chris gave Skyy a quick glance, to see the lucario grinning broadly back at him. Chris muttered "Oh, don't you start!" but paused when the long ears dropped. With another sigh, he wrapped an arm around Skyy's waist, pulling him close and giving the surprised lucario a nuzzle to the neck.

"It's not you," he said in the lucario's ear. "It's these other two. They're driving me nutty!"

Skyy nodded, tentatively giving him a hug, and they continued their long way through an apparently deserted city centre towards the distant Rangers HQ.

Thankfully, before long their journey was broken by a cloud of dust, as a large olive drab painted covered truck pulled up beside them and a blue furred arm dropped from the cab window, followed by a smirking muzzle.

"Heard you were having some transport trouble?" shouted down Storm over the rumble from the heavy diesel engine.

Shaking his head, Chris moved to the truck's rear and released the draw strings holding the canvas flap in place. With the tailgate lowered, he motioned the three big pokemon into the back, avoiding rolling his eyes as Suicune jumped lithely into the rear tray without glancing his way. The vehicle lurched heavily when Entei clambered aboard, nowhere near as graceful as his smaller brother. When Raikou moved to join them, Chris gave his neck a pat, receiving a grateful look from the obviously beleaguered pokemon.

With the tailgate back in place and canvas secured, he squeezed into the cab beside Skyy, who shuffled across the single bench seat to press against Storm, giving him space enough to sit. Once he had his seat belt fastened, Storm gunned the accelerator heavily, rocking the vehicle enough that even over the roar of the engine they heard the exasperated objection from Suicune in the vehicle rear, at the rough treatment.

Flicking his eyes at the grumpy human, Storm said "Call came through that you were heading back here with those three." Chuckling suddenly, he continued "Actually, the switchboard was clogged with calls from frantic humans, thinking the world was ending and the three pokemon of the apocalypse had descended. Arceus sake, way they were talking, you lot were running amuck, destroying everything in sight, instead of just walking happily down the pavement!"

Chris grunted, annoyed and tired enough to refrain from further comment. At that, Skyy rested his head against his shoulder, and shut his eyes. Chris cupped the furry paw of the tired lucario in his lap, and gave the typhlosion a dark look.

"So what are we going to do with that lot?"

Storm glanced at him and shrugged. "I'm leaving that to Barklay. Question is, what the hell possessed you to bring them to HQ?"

Chris groaned and said "You think I had a choice? Entei was happy to stay behind, doing his thing whatever the fuck that is, but Suicune insisted on accompanying Raikou back here. I think he believes he can convince him to rejoin them, but Raikou's pretty adamant he's staying with me. Thinks I need the protection, apparently."

Storm grunted, turning his eyes back to the road. "You probably do, all things considered. Your disappearance yesterday caused a stir as is."

Chris rolled his eyes in frustration, and told the pokemon of his communications issues. Nodding solemnly, Storm said "So, why didn't you charge your pokedex?"

Exasperated, Chris said "With what? Plug it into a friggin' tree?"

Eyes narrowing, the typhlosion darted him a look and said "It runs on a replaceable hydrogen fuel cell! Just shove in a new catalyst pod, dunk the thing in water and it runs for a month! Didn't you wonder what those long thin tube things were, in the box it came in? It's designed to power itself in all sorts of environments, without needing recharging from the mains."

Storm swung a wide, toothy grin at him and said "You didn't read the manual, did you?"

Shutting his eyes, Chris didn't reply. No, he hadn't read the friggin' manual, as at the time he'd been a wee bit preoccupied. But as the typhlosion chucked, he shot him a baleful grin that was returned with a smirk.

"No, I didn't. I've had enough on my plate as is. Speaking of which, have they made any decisions yet on what they're doing with the Sinnotech thing? Raikou's given me a bit of news they're likely going to want to know before proceeding."

Storm shook his head, before leaning out the open side window to give a startled jaywalker a raised finger. "IDIOT!" he shouted, causing the human to flinch back to the sidewalk, shocked at the verbal barrage from a pokemon driver. Shaking his head, Storm muttered a few further curses, before calming enough to answer Chris.

"Not much, really. They're still procrastinating. But introducing a few new legendary elements into the equation might stir the pot up a bit!"

Groaning, Chris leaned his head against Skyy's and shut his eyes, deciding the lucario's idea for a nap was the best course of action. "Yeah, we really need more complications! They're welcome to those two, provided they can get past their attitude-filled personalities."

With eyelids closed, he didn't see Storm nod wryly as they continued their drive through the city to the Ranger's building.

Commander Barklay sat at his office desk with his forehead in his hands. Chris sat opposite, repeating the information Raikou had provided him. Lounging in a chair nearby, Storm listened with a solemn face for once, while Scott stood at the window, absently gazing at the traffic below as he listened in on the discussion. Chris was surprised J.B hadn't attended, but shrugged off the incident. Obviously, he had a good reason for being elsewhere.

Skyy had deferred coming with him to the meeting, letting Chris know he was beat, and that he would wait for him back at their room. Chris didn't mention he wasn't the only one, but gave the lucario a hug, sending him off to crash. While he could have done with Raikou's presence, given there were parts to the story he had likely forgotten, as well as had troubles understanding, the legendary had decided to remain behind with his brothers, as much to ensure they didn't cause any widespread havoc as keep them company.

Left alone in the main cafeteria, Chris shuddered to think what trouble they may get up to. Raikou he knew was fine, but even worse than Suicune was Entei, and his somewhat twisted sense of humour. Hopefully, the orders from Barklay to feed the group to keep them distracted would see them staying out of mischief.

Asking few questions, the commander listened in silence until the story concluded. After Chris wound down, he sat with pursed lips, chewing over the information.

Finally, he looked up at Chris and said "It would have been better if you'd advised us of this earlier, although I understand the circumstances and acknowledge that you were placed in an impossible situation. We did have concerns as to your safety when you didn't return last night. However, all in all, I cannot see what else you could have done. Those two legendaries are renowned for causing chaos whenever they go. Without Raikou's calming presence, over the past few years there have been a lot of reports of... difficulties... with them. In hindsight, likely occurring as they were looking for him. Either way, their presence causes a dilemma. With them here, we can keep an eye on them, and they'll be close if we need any further information. However, their capability for trouble is immeasurable. This leads me to need someone who can look after them; watch over their actions and keep them out of mischief..."

As the chief petered off, he looked up to meet Chris's eyes. A sudden realisation had the young human sit back and hold his hands up!

"Oh no! Oh, Gods no! Come on! There has to be someone else to watch over them! It's worse than minding kindergarten kids!"

Barklay shook his head, and said "They know you, and basically trust you. Certainly, if they hadn't, they never would have followed you through a city full of strange and hostile humans. Who else do you think I can spare, with similar qualifications?"

Chris groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm going to need a larger bedroom and some ibuprofen..." he mumbled, and shook his head as Storm let out a cackling laugh.

They moved him to a dorm room, instead.

With the extra bunks removed and dividers placed across the room centre, there was more than enough space for the entirety to spend the night. More importantly, there were double doors into the room, providing enough of a gap for Entei to scrape through, although he left a few charred spots on the paint as he went.

While Entei was more than content to collapse in a rough furred heap in a corner, Suicune made it clear he was unhappy with the arrangement, and slipped out to the large veranda, where he curled into a blue ball with his face against the balcony railing. Raikou took a place at the foot of Chris's bed, while Skyy slipped between the covers by his side, wrapping arms around him after he tiredly climbed in himself.

With the rumbling snores of Raikou and Entei vibrating the air, Chris snuggled back against his friend, who nuzzled his neck in sympathy.

"I just wish we had some privacy for a change" he whispered, then shuddered as the lucario's nuzzling turned into soft licks against his skin.

"Gods!" he whispered, releasing himself to the lucario's caress. "Oh, for some privacy!"

Skyy snickered, and kissed the human's skin gently, before slipping into sleep himself.

Soon, even Chris couldn't keep awake, and the room dropped into snoring...

He wasn't sure what woke him up. Perhaps the slight breath of chill air entering the room as the veranda door quietly slid aside, or the soft step of the blue legendary as he paced past the bed side. But with a flash of light from the hallway as the dorm room door opened, Suicune was gone.

Shit, thought Chris, removing the warm blue arms from around his body and shuddering as the chill air struck his naked skin. Skyy didn't stir as he drew the covers back over his friend, pulling on clothes quickly and leaving the room equally silently, after the legendary.

Suicune wasn't to be seen.

Thinking it unlikely he had used the lift, Chris made for the stairwell to the emergency exit, opening the door and praying it had no alarm.

It didn't.

Peering up and down the stairwell, he heard a faint noise from far above, as the door to the roof opened and closed, letting a large shape slip through. Groaning at the thought of climbing all those stairs in bare feet, he trudged up the seven flights to the roof level, quietly opening the door and peering outside. Bright moonlight spilled across the large roof space, outlining a large figure sitting on its haunches near the roof edge, gazing out across the city.

Even from this distance, Chris could hear the quiet keening from the creature, as it stared with watering eyes into the distance.

Intent on his observations, Suicune didn't hear Chris approach, until a scuff of his feet had the blue and white head whip around, confronting the intruder to his personal space with a hiss. One that died suddenly as it recognised the human, turning his back on him with a snarl as he wiped a paw across his eyes to clear his view.

Chris might be young, but he was no fool.

He recognised someone who was extremely upset when he saw him.

Drawing a breath, he stepped towards Suicune, who spun towards him again. As he made the pokemon's side, Suicune hissed "Leave me alone!" in a tone that booked no refusal.

Chris stayed regardless, to the pokemon's annoyance; until Suicune froze as a warm hand rested itself against his neck, running through the short, dense blue fur softly.

Breath caught, Suicune looked down at the audacious human with wide eyes, unable to fathom its gall! The affront! The unmitigated outrage! The...

His eyes welled, and he spun away again, dropping his head to his chest in misery as he started sobbing deeply.

Chris let the big pokemon get it out, stroking his neck and side as he shook in his unhappiness. A good few minutes passed before the shaking stopped, and Suicune rubbed his face again, reluctant to confront the human beside him who'd showed him such sympathy.

Chris sighed, amazed at himself for feeling sorry for the big git. However, it seemed that perhaps some of his attitude was a mask to cover deeper uncertainties, and the legendary wasn't as self absorbed as he acted.

Finally, Chris withdrew his hand from the pokemon and said softly "Feeling better?"

Suicune nodded, turning abruptly to Chris and eyed him uncertainly. Gone was the prim attitude, and obnoxious demeanour. All that stood before Chris was another being, who needed a shoulder to lean on.

"Thank you..." Suicune said tentatively, blinking at the odd look crossing the human's face.

Chris nodded, stepping back and hauling himself onto an air conditioning duct, the thin steel creaking as it absorbed his weight.

"No worries" he said, then paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Suicune eyed him intently, dropping to his haunches and leaning forward to study the human.

Finally, he blurted out his fears. "Why does Raikou refuse to leave you?" he said suddenly. "He is our brother. We feared him dead. Then he makes a return, only to be bound to you, a human! One he now refuses to leave!"

Chris leaned back against the wall behind the housing, the cold brick pressing through the thin fabric of his shirt causing him to shudder at the contact.

"I don't bind him at all. I've offered to release him whenever he chooses. There is a risk, as he undoubtedly told you, but he could still leave right now, taking the ball with him, and I would not dream of stopping him."

He sighed, watching the large, intent blue face before him. "But I would miss him, a lot. He's my friend, and I care for him as family. He's shown himself to be worthy of sharing such a part of my life." Chris looked away suddenly, and said quietly "I'd be saddened if he left, but he is not bound to me by anything apart from friendship and affection."

Suicune watched him, before dropping his head and saying "But he is my brother; our brother! We need him with us." Voice dropping to a whisper, Chris barely caught "...I need him with me too!"

As the legendary turned to look back over the city, the penny dropped for Chris. Here was a creature who most stood in awe of. One who kept his distance from others, and others feared, living a life that was obscure and incomprehensible.

But fundamentally, an isolated and lonely one.

Dropping from the duct, Chris did something he never could have fathomed he'd do, earlier that day. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around the large neck, pressing his face into the short fur and holding the pokemon against him tightly.

Suicune tensed, then relaxed suddenly, tentatively putting a paw around the human in return.

Softly, Chris said "You're not alone in this, big guy. We're here with you. Raikou, and Skyy, and Entei and I. Just because Raikou stays here, doesn't mean you need to be alone, alright?"

Finally pulling back, Chris released the pokemon and looked into his face intently as he reached up and cupped the big cheek in his palm.

"Now, I need some sleep. Are you coming back downstairs, or do you want to stay here?"

Chris was unsurprised to see the legendary shake his head, and follow him back to the stairwell, hogging his heels as he returned to their dorm room.

Skyy woke up from a troubled sleep in the early hours of the morning to find he was alone in the bed. Rubbing blurry eyes, he sat up abruptly, scanning the darkened room for Chris, but not seeing him anywhere.

Spying the open veranda door, he left the bed and crept past Raikou and Entei, both still deep in sleep, to stare out on the darkened veranda for his friend.

What he found left him gaping in disbelief.

Suicune lay against the veranda railing, deeply asleep. Against his side nestled Chris, head resting on the flank of the legendary, his body rising and falling with the pokemon's breathing. As the lucario's mouth dropped in shock, one of the human's eyes opened, and he was given a wry look before Chris beckoned him over to him.

Skyy stepped forward, mind awhirl with questions, but Chris shook his head, mouthing "Later..." to his friend. Reaching up, he drew the lucario down beside him, wrapping an arm around his furred body as he lay back against Suicune, who slept on blissfully, unaware of the second person using him as a pillow.

As Chris shut his eyes again, Skyy lay back and sighed, before curling tightly against him.

The world was full of craziness these days, and he could wait a few more hours to find out more.

 **Chapter 32: Escape.**

Finally, their interrogation of the enemy soldier began to pay dividends.

While taciturn at first, when pushed hard enough with the list of potential charges, the man began to fold under the pressure. It took weeks, but finally, he began to cooperate.

Whether the information he provided could be trusted, however, was another matter.

Cameron had him held at the local HQ in isolation, keeping him separated from the general population as a precaution. Given they initially had no real idea as to his connections within the Sinnotech company, or whether he was simply a hired hand doing their bidding for a fee, they didn't know how valuable he might prove to be. Regardless, they weren't taking any chances either way.

As things turned out, he was more valuable than they could have hoped for.

Initially he was hesitant with cooperating at all, but a generous plea bargain from the solicitor general's office had him serving minimal time should he cooperate. With the alternatives being a possible conviction of terrorist activity carrying a life sentence, the man's reluctance soon crumbled, and he spilled his guts to Cameron's staff.

What he told them was both enlightening and disturbing.

With the bulk of their resources heading off world, the head office on this side seemed innocuous enough. Multiple hidden satellite corporations sourced inventory to be transported to the head office, where it was then shipped off world. With the central agency being located in an isolated part of the country, carrying substantial security, and given the grounds were large to the point where standard surveillance was impossible, they'd managed to avoid scrutiny until now.

At least, that which Cameron's staff knew of.

The involvement of the military added another level to the uncertainty of the operation. Clearly, they were unaware of the involvement of actual pokemon alien creatures, but several hints had been dropped that they were also curious as to the activities of Sinnotech. Goods went in, and some came out, but in totally disproportionate numbers. Hundreds of truck loads of goods didn't simply "vanish", and their clandestine investigations of the vehicles involved confirmed that the bulk of vehicles leaving the property were either empty, or carried oddly labelled goods from destinations that made no sense. Unova, Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh; places that the military intelligence officers obviously could not identify, apart from obscure names from a children's fantasy TV show, making their superiors nervous. Were they simply code labels for foreign countries; those who were elicit or blacklisted from usual trade? If so, how on earth did they turn up at a warehouse facility in the middle of nowhere, and how were the thousands of tons of goods reaching them in return?

Like everything that made the military nervous, it boded poorly for anyone becoming involved with the situation.

The first few days they received information from the Sinnotech militia was enlightening. While his personal involvement had usually been limited to protective services and security, it appeared Sinnotech kept covert operatives on hand for "special" operations. Notably those involving leaks of company secrets to outside sources. With their main operation being completely internal, they had no real competitors, and most businesses selling them goods had little care where they then ended up.

Besides, it wasn't the general goods that tipped the military off that something wasn't kosher. With a lot of military surplus goods involved, warning bells began ringing at various surplus depots with the quantities being purchased. Not that the goods were all that "dangerous", as they were mainly limited to heavy vehicles and small arms weapons and ammunition, but when these goods simply vanished, apparently without trace, the PTB's began to question the legitimacy of the company. What also really confused them was that the types of goods being purchased seemed completely random. Ranging from electrical goods, food stuffs, consumer electronics, motor vehicles and parts; everything and anything was traded, to vanish without trace.

Cameron's people had been advised that Sinnotech brought the goods in bulk to a central dispatch, where they were relabelled and had all other identifying marks removed, then sent through the portal to the pokemon world. A simple and apparently extremely lucrative operation, avoiding any need to research or manufacture. With the goods being sold at a considerable mark up, the profits were immense, and again often seemed to 'vanish" from the planet.

So all was going extremely well, and the information was flowing smoothly.

Clearly, too well, as that's when everything fell apart.

The news came through to the farmhouse at 1.30am. While the initial reports were vague and garbled, Shadow woke with a start, opening bleary eyes to the noise coming in from outside. Frowning, she leaned over and shook Bill's shoulder with a paw, rousing the human who complained sleepily at the disturbance to his sleep. When he looked into her wide red eyes in confusion, she pointed towards the door and even he could hear the sound of multiple raised voices coming from the kitchen area.

Cursing, he swept up his clothes, nearly tripping in his haste to pull on his trousers as he stumbled from the room with Shadow hot on his heels. Passing the rooms used by the family, he narrowly avoided colliding with Azil, as the charmander stepped out from Jimmy's room, staring down the hallway at the source of the noise in confusion.

"Shit!" Bill cursed, swerving into the wall and colliding with a cabinet carrying umbrellas and hats, sending it rocking. Reaching out desperately, he grabbed it as it toppled, managing to rescue the unit before it went too far.

Hearing a snicker behind him, he turned to see Shadow watching him in amusement. Grinning at her, he said "Just you wait, miss!" and continued to the kitchen with the luxray in tow.

What they encountered was a scene of chaos. Raised voices from the dozen inhabitants prevented him making any sense of the confusion, and it wasn't until he was grabbed by Chris's father, Paul, that he knew something had gone badly wrong.

Dragging the young officer to the lounge, Paul told him of what had occurred. "We just received word that police HQ has been raided by marines. They've taken that captured soldier, as well as a half dozen officers involved with the case, into custody with them. Cameron has only just gotten off the phone to the officer in charge, and has said they're now heading this way!"

"Fuck!" swore Bill, rubbing his face before turning a haggard look at the farmer. "What the hell do they want here?"

Paul frowned, looking down at Shadow, who shot Bill a concerned look. "Do you need to ask?"

Bill followed his eyes, and swore again. "Shit, shit, shit... Not good! There's no chance I'm going to let them take Shadow away. Fuck 'em."

Reaching down he rubbed her head, which she'd pressed against his leg. "No chance in hell, kitten..." he whispered, and he felt her nod in relief beneath his palm.

"So what did Cameron say?" he asked Paul, who sighed and said "What do you think?"

"Run?"

Paul nodded. "Run now! I'll grab Jim and meet you at the barn. We may only have twenty minutes before they get here, but even that may be optimistic!"

After he left, Bill sprinted to his room, an anxious luxray in tow. He grabbed the carryall he'd prepared earlier for just such an emergency, holding his essential clothing and toiletries. Swinging the heavy bag over a shoulder, he headed at speed towards the rear veranda.

Outside, things were quiet, and he reached the barn in moments. Fumbling for the light switch in the dark, he caught his palm on a loose nail and cursed at the lack of light. He could have hoped for some decent moonlight to help him out, but then again perhaps that would have been worse. The dark night sky might make them difficult to track, at least until the sun rose.

He primed the RV, checking that the extra jerry cans of fuel and water were secured tightly in place alongside the provisions they'd stowed in the vehicle earlier. Everything seemed to be fine, so he turned on the park lights, using the dim illumination to back the vehicle through the double barn doors into the staging area outside.

As he braked, he could make out the silhouettes of Jimmy and Paul hurrying from the farm house, followed by the flickering flame from the charmander's tail. As they came into view of the head lights, Bill could clearly see the fearful look the kid was passing his father, as Paul threw his duffel into the rear, and lifting his son into the passenger seat before depositing the surprised Azil in beside him.

When Jimmy went to complain, Paul hushed him as he strapped the seat belt around the pair. He leant down before his son, and said "You know we've talked about this. I'm trusting you two to behave for Bill and Shadow, alright?"

Jimmy rubbed red eyes and said "But I don't want to leave, dad!"

Paul shook his head, and said "If you don't, they're going to take Azil away. Do you want that?"

Jimmy turned to his friend, and the charmander shook his head vehemently. With a sigh, he said "No, of course not, but..."

"No butts, Jim! We need you to be safe. Otherwise, we can't do anything delay them and protect you and Chris."

Jim sighed again, nodding forlornly as his father stood upright, reaching out to ruffle his son's red hair. "You'll be fine. Besides, I need you to help keep Bill and Shadow safe too, alright?" As Jimmy nodded, looking more determined, the vehicle rocked as Shadow jumped into the rear cargo area, her head resting near Bill's as she dropped to her haunches behind him.

Paul rounded the vehicle, approaching Bill before reaching out to give the solemn officer his hand. "I'm counting on you to keep them safe, son" he muttered, and a smile touched his lips as Bill agreed.

"Here!" Paul said, handing over a small bundle. Bill gasped a moment, realising it was a large wad of $50 and $100 notes. "Shit Paul, I can't..." he began, but was halted at the look Paul returned. "No butts! You're helping protect my family, and anything I can do to help is not negotiable!"

Bill hesitated, before shoving the notes into a shirt pocket, where they bulged uncomfortably. "Alright, Paul." he said. "I'll use it well."

Paul nodded, then said after a pause "Are you armed?"

Bill nodded again, patting his sidearm, but halted as the Farmer shook his head.

"That pea shooter will do shit all in a real gun fight. Here..." he pointed beneath Bill's seat, opening the door to a weapons locker mounted beneath. "There's a scoped .308 pump action rifle in there, good for at least 500 yards, along with a double barrel shotgun and enough ammunition to make Arnold Schwarzenegger pause. I expect you know how to use it?"

Having had plenty of firearms training during his career, Bill nodded. Paul secured the gun safe catch and clapped him on the shoulder, before surprising Shadow with an affectionate rub to the neck.

"Now, you two get the hell out of here. I don't want to know where you're going, but it'd be an idea to hold up in the mountains till things calm down, and then think about finding somewhere in town to settle. You know the drill; no credit cards or ID. Keep a low profile. If things start going to shit, head to the local media and tell them everything! If those bastards think they can take us on and still keep things secret, they have some serious education coming!"

Paul sighed, and said "Now get going, before we have Gwen out here bawling her eyes out!"

After shaking Paul's hand again briefly, Bill hit the lights switch. The driving and spot lights mounted on the RV lit up the area. In a cloud of dust and a final wave, the four tore through the timber gates, heading towards the State forest tracks leading to nowhere.

Paul returned to the kitchen, weaving passed the officers and neighbours talking animatedly about the raid, and joined Gwen near the sink, gratefully accepting the mug of coffee she offered. After taking a long sip, he sighed, wrapping his free arm around her as she rested her head against his shoulder. She looked up at him and asked, somewhat plaintively "Will they be alright, do you think?"

Paul paused a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, that Bill has his head on right, and I know Azil will do his best to keep Jimmy safe; He's as good a real friend as Jim could hope for."

Gwen let out a long sigh, snuggling against her husband, before she started as the phone rang. In a room gone suddenly quiet, Paul reached for the receiver, hearing a crackling voice coming down the line. He barely made out Cameron's voice, as the police chief warned "Be ready! They're coming!"

Dropping the receiver back onto the cradle with a shaking hand, he turned to the group and said "Showtime, people! Offer no resistance, but tell them nothing!"

The men in the room nodded sombrely. They knew the drill.

None of them planned on giving anything away easily.

The RV sped along the trail towards the state forest entrance in a blaze of light, although the occupants within remained silent. After a time, Bill glanced at the two youngsters, noting their apprehension, and said "Gonna be OK, kiddo. They won't find us up there easily!"

Jimmy turned to Azil, who shrugged and let out a string of pokespeak. Jim nodded in return, and Bill felt a brief touch of jealousy that the pair could communicate so readily. It was something he would have given a lot for, to speak so easily with Shadow. Even as the thought hit, he squashed it as immature. Hell, perhaps the kid could teach him to do it, too? If they ever had time, that was, he concluded dryly.

As the charmander paused, Jim said "Sir, if we're all alone up here, won't it be dangerous?"

Bill shrugged, and said "Call me Bill. It's my name, after all. Yeah, a bit dangerous, but we have these two looking after us. What could be better?"

It seemed to placate the pair, as they dropped into silence, only letting out an involuntary comment as the RV hit a turn or bump at speed, rocking them in their seat. Bill glanced back at Shadow, who had dropped to her stomach, gripping the cargo netting in both paws as they sped along. She gave him a loaded look, and he grinned back, almost laughing as she rolled her eyes at him.

They made the state forest entrance without incident, and were cruising through the open scrub fields well beneath the tree line when Shadow caught the first trace of sound from the approaching aircraft. Pursing her lip with a canine extended, she reached forward to tap Bill on the shoulder with a paw, catching his attention. He glanced her way, before slowing the RV as she broke into pokespeak. With a sigh, he turned to Jimmy, who looked suddenly scared.

"What is it, kid? I can't understand her."

"Something's approaching!" Jim blurted out. "An aircraft. She says it sounds like the one she flew here in."

Bill thought a moment. "A helicopter? Coming this way?"

As both Shadow and the kid nodded, he cursed to himself, thumping the accelerator pedal to the floor with a foot. The RV rocketed forward, and Shadow yowled as the change in velocity sent her rocking back.

"Hang on, guys!" Bill called out, as they tore through the scrub lands. He would have loved to turn the lights off, but with the moon absent, the darkness surrounding them was absolute. Choosing speed over stealth, he kept his foot planted and the lights high. With the distant trail into the tree line approaching, he prayed they'd make it before the military found them.

They were close, but not close enough.

With a roar, their pursuers caught up, a bright spotlight lighting up the area around them, sending them blinking in the glare. Bill didn't slow, and the light followed, as with a crackle a voice over the aircraft's loudspeaker ordered them to pull over.

"Fuck this!" thought Bill, sending the vehicle into a swerve from the main track, momentarily losing their pursuers.

Still, within seconds, they were back in the spot light, and again told to halt immediately. However, this time came the threat of something worse.

"Pull over and surrender, or we will open fire!"

Shit! He cursed, swerving violently to avoid a looming ant hill. With that distraction, it took a moment to realise Jimmy was screaming his name, and he turned brief attention to the youngster who yelled out "Azil says he can take out the light!"

What the hell, the officer thought. They were already fugitives. What was a little vandalism of military property added to the mixture.

"Go ahead!" he called back, as the charmander released the seat belt, climbing to stand on the seat as his head poked through the sunroof. With a determined look, the charmander squinted up at the light, before taking a deep breath and releasing a fire ball at the looming chopper.

Unable to avoid the blast, it still swerved violently as the flaming ball struck the forward-mounted light, sending flames and sparks shooting across the aircraft's nose. For a moment, they had respite from their followers, but it was short lived as the helicopter resumed its pursuit.

"Final chance. We will open fire in ten seconds!"

Cursing again, Bill shot a look at Shadow, and received a determined look in return. Fine, you fuckers! He thought, anger at their predicament overwhelming him.

They were the good guys, for shit's sake! Well, if these bastards wanted to play dirty, he was happy to oblige!

As the voice overhead began counting down, he called to the luxray who stood, claws biting deep into the rubber matting beneath her for balance, and said "OK, sweetie. Let's end this right now! Thunderbolt these bastards and let them see how pokemon trainers do it in real life!"

With a gleam in her eye, she charged up. Static crackled around her dark fur as the violent blue charge built over her. With only seconds to go, she let out a screaming roar, sending the massive discharge of blue energy into the sky, striking the helicopter with an ear splitting impact.

Aboard the chopper, the pilot had no chance to perform evasive action, as the wave of blue energy streaked from the vehicle below toward him. His hand jerked hard on the collective, but while agile the aircraft failed to dodge the bolt that struck it mid-fuselage, sending an electromagnetic pulse through the airframe to fry his electronics. Even as he lost control, he heard a scream from the co-pilot seat, as his navigator/gunner shook from the shock coursing through his body. A second scream joined him, and it took his mind vital moments to realise it was his own as the chopper yawed and stalled, before beginning a slow, uncontrolled descent towards the ground.

When the bolt left the RV, Bill braced himself for a collateral strike, but relaxed as he realised it had achieved its objective without also running through the RV frame. Mentally reminding himself to congratulate the luxray at a later time for her well-practiced accuracy, his jubilation was short lived when he saw the chopper, flying forward and to their left, shudder in the air in a corona of blue energy before stalling and falling towards them.

Yanking the wheel to the right at hard lock, the RV tipped onto two wheels in a spray of sand, almost toppling in the violent manoeuvre, and he prayed everyone had managed to keep their seats. As it was, they barely avoided the helicopter's impact beside them; the heavy main blades tearing through the sand behind the RV in a cacophony of self destruction. Thankfully, the chopper had only been a few dozen feet in the air when it was hit, and it managed to stay primarily in one piece as the engine whined down to splutter to a stop.

Bill spun the wheel again, making some distance from the crash before he pulled the RV up short, turning to gaze in shock at the wreckage. After a moment, he remembered his passengers, and checked to find all had made it unscathed, although the shocked expression on the kid and charmander would likely result in a few nightmares later.

As silence again descended, no movement came from the downed aircraft. He began having concerns for the humans on board; a concern that escalated rapidly as smoke began billowing from the engine compartment, quickly followed by the amber glow of a spilt fuel fire.

Cursing his bad luck, and praying he wasn't being a total idiot, he unbuckled his belt and jumped from the vehicle, warning his passengers to stay put. Given their fearful appearance, it was unlikely they would be quick to follow. With a groan, Shadow jumped down beside him, wincing at her strained muscles, and followed as he bolted the thirty feet to the aircraft cabin. His objections died on his lips at the look of determination on her face, and he gave her a quick smile before wrenching the cockpit door open.

While skewed at an alarming angle, the chopper was close enough to vertical that the door opened readily, pushed outward by the lolling weight of the co-pilot sagging against it. Unbuckling his harness took some doing, but Bill soon had the human lolling heavily in his arms. Handling such dead weight was difficult, and Shadow could only look on in concern as he dragged him some distance from the wreckage, before returning to the opposite side of the aircraft for the pilot.

Flames were now escaping the buckled engine bay shroud, and Bill paused a moment before grabbing for the pilot, who had finally begun regaining consciousness. Stirring groggily in his grasp, he half dragged the man from his seat, staggering under the burden as they went to join his colleague. Even as they cleared the crash zone, a loud roar of warning from Shadow was followed by the concussion of the chopper exploding, as the near full tanks of AVGAS finally ignited. Thrown across the rescued pilot, a heavier weight crashed across his back as Shadow flung herself over him, protecting him from the bulk of the blast.

It took long moments before his vision cleared and his mind could form coherent thoughts. In a daze, he realised Shadow had leapt to protect him, so he clambered from beneath her in fear at her wellbeing. His concerns proved groundless as, with a shake of her head, she staggered to all four paws to look him over in turn, before she was engulfed in a hug as Bill threw himself around her.

A loud purr broke from her throat as he buried his face in her mane, beyond relieved she was OK. When he finally pulled away, he gazed into her amused face, before tapping her on the nose and whispering "Crazy kitten!" Her bark of laughter followed as she wrapped a paw around his neck, drawing him into a long, whiskery kiss...

...the moment broken as she quickly pulled back, growling deeply at the now-conscious pilot who was reaching down to his side arm with shaky fingers, his wide eyes glued to the huge cat squatting before him.

Bill turned on the dazed pilot and said darkly "Touch that, and I'll have her do to you what she did to your chopper!"

The pilot froze a moment, which was more than enough time for Bill to relieve him of his firearm. He then turned and began checking the co-pilot for serious injuries. Thankfully, there appeared to be none, and he rested the big human back against a nearby tree trunk to recover.

Returning to the pilot, he looked down on the man and said "We're leaving now. I'm sure they'll be along soon enough to recover you, but here's a warning, and you only get one..."

Leaning down over the terrified pilot, silhouetted as he and Shadow were by the flaming helicopter, his voiced dropped menacingly as he said "If you or those that sent you try and track us, or even worse confront us again, I'm going to show you what she can really do."

Crouching to the pilot's ear, he whispered "And believe me, you won't like that at all..."

Turning from the frightening visage of the scowling human above him, to the even more terrifying view of the huge snarling blue and black feline, static crackling over her form as she bared long white teeth at him, the pilot could only nod frantically as Bill stepped back, satisfied he'd gotten his message across.

Turning to Shadow, he gave her cheek a stroke, before saying quietly "I think we'd better get going now, while the going's good."

She nodded firmly as they returned to the RV and the waiting Jim and Azil, to continue their escape into the forest.

 **Chapter 33: Consequences.**

"That creature destroyed a $12 million dollar helicopter, and nearly killed the two crew members!"

Cameron leaned back in his chair, taking a casual sip from his coffee, but internally wanting to throw the drink into the face of his interrogator. It was the third day since the police officer and his men had been taken into military custody, and his patience at the ongoing stupidity and ignorance shown by the miss-named "military intelligence" branch was starting to grate on his nerves.

Leaning forward suddenly, the police chief said quietly "The emphasis being "nearly", general? Odd how you've found her to be such a problem, when we've received nothing but cooperation from her. She's been living amongst us here for weeks, and has been better behaved than most of my men. Had she wanted to, she could probably have taken the lot of us out. Instead, she's shown herself friendly; even affectionate; towards us, integrating into the team and becoming an invaluable member of my staff. Indeed, if she decides to stay here, I plan on making the appointment permanent!"

Taking another sip, he eyed the uniformed officer intently. "My understanding is your people threatened to shoot them, well knowing the group included two youngsters and her new trainer, Bill. She's been the partner of law enforcement officers her whole life. What did you think she would do? Sit on her fuzzy arse and let you start firing?"

Taking another deep pull from the disposable cup, Cameron narrowed his eyes to regard his opponent. "Personally, I think you should be satisfied she didn't kill the pair of them!"

Both hands planted on the table before him, General Brian Jobes eyed the policeman with distaste. His cool demeanour in the face of his interrogation infuriated the military man, and he wanted nothing better than to wrap his arms around the man's neck and...

Cameron interrupted his fuming, slamming the paper cup on the bench with enough force to crush the bottom. Ignoring the liquid spilling over the surface, he returned the glare of his accuser and said "Let me explain something very clearly to you, General, as it appears you've blinded yourself to the truth. Your men attacked one of my officers, as well as a juvenile, and two off world creatures who have shown us nothing but friendship. You did so for no other reason that an overwhelming display of ignorance and xenophobia. In doing so, you nearly lost two of your men. At some stage, I'm going to be getting out from here. When I do, if you don't start acting in a civil, professional manner, and begin cooperating with my people instead of threatening us, you're going to find yourself deep in enough shit that you'll drown in it."

The general glared down at him. "Is that a threat?"

Cameron gave him a broad grin, teeth shining under the bright light from the lamp facing him as he leered at the military man. "Oh, you have no idea, General. After your last "visit", do you really think I'd continue my operation without taking appropriate precautions? Precautions to ensure my people are protected from the likes of you?"

Leaning back, his eyes narrowed, as the smile dropped from his lips, now set in a tight line. Arm crossed, he glared at the general, and said quietly "I'd say you have around six hours to release my men and I, before the deadline for my contingency plans take effect. That being the release of the entire file of information on these pokemon and the whole situation here to the mainstream media; video, notes, pictures, the works! I'll be interested in seeing how you then cope when the whole world starts asking you hard questions, especially regarding your aggressive actions!"

The General searched the face of the policeman intently, before dropping to a seat opposite. Some of the blow had gone out of his demeanour, and he said less certainly "You're not serious? That would jeopardise our entire operation, and expose everything to public scrutiny!"

Cameron leaned back, letting the leer return to his face. "A real shame that would be, General. Remind me to shed a tear of sympathy for your predicament later, when I can spare the time and my care factor climbs above zero. Now, how about you release these people and my men, and we sit together to discuss this civilly? See if we can create something productive out of this brothel you've made of it?"

The general clenched his fists, watching his opposite number in impotent anger. However, even he could see the situation was spiralling out of his control.

Standing abruptly, he gestured sharply towards the door. Cameron rose slowly, leaning over to clap the infuriated officer on the shoulder, and said "Always nice coming to a friendly agreement between the forces, Brian. Get your staff together, and we'll see about dealing with the real threat here; Sinnotech."

Cameron flicked the light switch off as they departed, plunging the room into darkness. After all, it was clear who was in control of the situation, even if it wasn't an especially popular choice with the military.

The four escapees at the heart of the matter spent a wet, cold day in the mountains, worrying as to whether further pursuit would be coming after them. Jimmy sat huddled beside their small fire, leaning against the charmander. The small pokemon had been invaluable, not only in looking after his friend but getting wet wood to ignite. Without his assistance, the night would have been even colder and more miserable.

With an arm wrapped around his friend, Azil glanced across at Bill, who sat stitching a gash on the luxray's shoulder. Despite her statement to the contrary, during the crash she had been struck by flying debris, which had penetrated even her dense fur. Had it been Bill who was struck, the damage would have been much worse, but even so it left a deep, nasty cut, which needed cleaning and stitching.

Shadow winced as the needle penetrated the shaved area of her shoulder. Bill gave her a pat, before tying off the suture and covering it in a dressing. Admonishing her to keep it clean and leave it alone, he stretched, easing some of the knots from his back from where he'd sat hunched over her.

When he'd first noticed the blood, he'd panicked, exploring the injury site with frantic fingers. Shadow had watched him from beneath her brows with inscrutable eyes, shaking her head when he asked if she was in pain. When he breathed a sigh of relief, she gave him a dry grin, nuzzling his neck affectionately, before she felt him freeze he beneath her. Sitting back, she glanced at him questioningly, only to see him staring across at Azil, who sat with the smaller human watching them intently.

Shrugging at the charmander, for the first time since they met a smile lit the small orange face, and he gave the pair a slow wink, turning Bill's face blood red, and causing her to giggle in amusement. Turning to her human partner, she gave him a long lick up the neck, sending him into even further embarrassed objections, and the two pokemon shared a laugh at his predicament.

With little to do but fill in the time, Bill set up the younger pair's tent across from the fire, underneath the boughs of a large pine, which hid the olive canvas from view from above. His own tent, he set back further into the trees, giving them some much needed privacy from inquisitive eyes, both human and pokemon.

Eventually bored, Jimmy made for his tent, dragging out his DS and sharing the game with Azil. Curious as to what they were playing, Bill laughed when Jim turned the screen, showing him the main menu for "Pokemon black". Handing the console back to Azil, the charmander returned to his game intently, and Bill chuckled as he returned to his own tent, amused at the thought of a pokemon playing a game involving training other pokemon.

When it arrived, the night turned even colder, and he shivered within his sleeping bag until, sick of the chill, he snuggled against Shadow, who raised her paws to allow him to spoon against her belly. With her deep, soft breathing ruffling his hair, her warmth finally had him settling into an uneasy sleep, and he spent the night comfortably enough, before being woken early the next morning by the noise of another helicopter, circling the area above them.

The camp had been well hidden, but Bill still froze, Shadows arms tightening around him, until after long moments the aircraft left. While he could still hear it in the distance, they remained hidden from its view until, eventually, it left the area.

Bill relaxed back against Shadow, a cold sweat covering his skin. When she nuzzled his neck, he sighed, turning in her grasp to face her. Eyeing him quizzically, she soon shut her eyes as he leaned up and stroked her cheek, before planting a soft kiss on her lips she readily returned. The pair continued to kiss for several minutes, as his hands ran down her back, and she pressed harder against him, her breathing picking up pace as she responded favourably to his advances.

At least, until the zip on their tent flew open, and Jimmy stuck his head in the door, asking if they were awake yet, and had they heard the chopper?

Locked in her arms, Bill could only nod mutely, and ignore the puzzled look Jimmy gave him. When he finally asked what they were doing, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind...

"Uuh. Wrestling. We were wrestling!"

A snort from the luxray blew warm breath across his cheek, and he shut his eyes praying the kid would leave. After a moment, Jimmy nodded, and said "I'm gonna make some breakfast. I'll make you some for when you've finished wrestling." With that, he zipped up the door, and left them alone.

Looking up into the luxray's face, she gave him the broadest grin he'd seen from her, cocking her head as if to say "Wrestling? Really?"

Grinning back, he buried his face in her chest hair, blowing a long raspberry into her warm fur and said "Don't you start!", before she wriggled out from beneath him in amusement.

Perhaps the day wasn't going to be as boring as they thought.

By the time the pair emerged from the tent a half hour later, flustered and frustrated at the lack of privacy, breakfast was well under way. Young he might be, but his life on the farm had Jim well experienced in camping, and the smell of hot toast, and bacon and eggs, had Shadow salivating in anticipation.

Bill had nearly finished before he noticed how silent Jimmy was sitting opposite. At his question, the kid gave him a loaded look, before shaking his head and returning to his meal.

Bill moved over to sit on the log next to him, and said "They'll be fine, kiddo. Cameron will look after them, and your dad and mum aren't stupid."

Eyes suddenly brimming with tears, Jimmy began "But what if..." before halting as Azil, sitting on his far side, shook his head, breaking into pokespeak. When he finished, Jimmy sighed, wiping his eyes as he translated.

"He says there's nothing we can do about it from here, so no point worrying." Nodding, Jim gave a long sigh, rubbing his face on his sleeve. "He's pretty smart for an orange guy!"

Bill snorted in amusement, receiving an offended look from the charmander who narrowed his eyes at the human. Grinning down at the grumpy lizard, Bill chuckled, before pausing to say hesitantly "Do you think you could teach me how to speak their language? We got the time..."

Jimmy squinted at him, before suddenly chuckling. "Dunno, but it'll be fun trying. Anything is possible!"

As Bill nodded, Jim turned to Azil, who was ready and willing to translate, and said "Now, this is "hello!"

On the pokemon world, things were somewhat complicated.

J.B woke from a long needed, deep sleep to find Zorua curled against his chest. During the night, he'd wrapped a protective arm around her, and on waking, the warmth against him had him choking up for a moment.

Stroking the small creature gently, he let out a long sigh, relieving not only the pent up tension he'd harboured since arriving, but some of the pain and anxiety he'd stored with it. When she woke under his caress, muzzle split wide in a large yawn, he grinned suddenly, scratching her head as she turned a long gaze up at him.

"Good morning!" he said, ruffling her ears.

 _Morning_ , he heard in reply.

Startled, he sat up abruptly, scanning the room for the source of the voice.

It was empty.

Eyes wide, he looked down at the zorua in shock. "Did you..." he began, as the small voice in his mind returned.

 _Yes_.

Mouth agape, he watched as she leaned back, scratching her ear with a rear paw, dog like, until she turned to him and tiled her head at him, regarding him with a grin.

 _You look like a magicarp when you do that._

"A what?" he began, pausing as his mind finally caught up with his speech centre. "Hang on a minute! You can talk?"

She shook her head, and said _No, I can use telepathy. Talking I can't do; not your silly human talking, anyway._

Staring around the room, she stood up and jumped onto the floor, where she spun to regard him intently.

 _I'm hungry. When can we eat?_

Five minutes later, a strutting Zorua lead a bemused human from the room towards the cafeteria, tail high as she headed for breakfast.

Sitting across from Storm and Scott, J.B looked down at his plate without appetite. When Storm had found out that the zorua could mind speak with him, he had guffawed, slapping the human on the back and joking how he was now clearly the second most intelligent of the pair of them.

As the typhlosion chatted with Zorua, Scott drew J.B's attention, and said quietly across the table "I'm sorry about this. If I had any idea what he'd planned, I could have stopped him, but..."

J.B shrugged him off, and said "It was a shock, and I'm not sure what'll happen when I go home, but she's a cute little thing, so if she can put up with me, I think the least I can do is return the favour."

Overhearing the conversation, Zorua interrupted. _What do you mean "not sure"? I'm not leaving you now!_

J.B shook his head, and said "They don't have pokemon where I come from. You might have a lot of problems blending in."

Zorua sniffed, jumping down from the table onto the tiled floor. With a whirl, she vanished, replaced by the figure of a young human; one with a bushy grey tail behind. With a snigger, the girl spun, tail whirling behind her, as the three stared at her in disbelief.

 _I think I might blend in better than you expect!_ Said Zorua, jumping again to sprout blue and black fur, while growing alarmingly in size. When she hit the floor, a mirror image of the typhlosion stood opposite him, grinning broadly at the stunned Storm as she put a paw on her hip, posing for his view. After giving him a wink, she spun again, returning to her fox-like form and landing lightly on the floor before them.

J.B sat, speechless, as he stared at the pokemon in shock. When she jumped up beside him, she reached up a paw and closed his open mouth, before returning to her plate to resume her messy eating.

Spinning to the gobsmacked typhlosion, J.B blurted "Did you know she could do that?"

For the first time since they met, Storm was speechless, and it was only after Scott gave a spluttering chuckle that his voice returned.

"Fark me!" Storm finally said, letting out a large grin and turning to his partner. "Handy little trick, that!"

Nodding, J.B returned to his meal, eyeing Zorua speculatively. Perhaps it might work out after all...

With breakfast complete, the four made their way downstairs to the conference room, ready for the day's meeting. Looking around those loitering near the water cooler outside the room, J.B couldn't see Chris or his blue fox anywhere. Turning to Scott, he asked the Ranger where he'd gotten to.

Scott looked at him oddly, before telling him there'd been a "complication" with Chris's situation, and he wouldn't be making the meeting.

Frowning, J.B asked "Complication? Is he hurt?"

At that point, Storm returned to the group. Overhearing the last of the conversation, he laughed harshly and said "Only his feelings. He's on babysitting duty today."

J.B went to ask exactly what the kid was supposed to babysit, but with the opening of the conference room doors, he didn't get his chance.

Perhaps later, he thought to himself, before the day's meeting got underway.

Skyy woke with his neck at an uncomfortable angle, wedged against a furred thigh. Scrunching his eyes at the uncomfortable daylight, he blinked them clear. Only to see Chris resting in the angle of Suicune's neck and shoulder, stroking the big blue pokemon gently between the ears as they talked quietly between themselves.

A brief surge of jealousy shot through the lucario at the attention Chris was giving the legendary, quickly quashed and shoved to the back of his mind as Chris realised he was awake, giving him a broad smile and leaning over the furry shoulder to plant a kiss on the lucario's lips.

Somewhat self conscious under the gaze from the other pokemon, Skyy squirmed a bit in discomfort until Chris gave him a quizzical look, grinning as he realised the source of his friend's discomfort. Pointing to Suicune, who looked back at him serenely, he said "We've reached an understanding. Suicune is going to stop being a pratt, and I'm going to stop being an arsehole. We think it might work out!"

When his back rest began shaking, Skyy was surprised to see the legendary giggle quietly, before he turned intent blue eyes back to Chris again.

Perhaps the human may have failed to recognise the look, but Skyy was no fool.

There was more than general intent in that gaze.

The lucario didn't quite know what he felt about it, but he knew one thing for sure.

It was trouble.

 **Chapter 34: Incommunicado.**

Bill groaned, leaning back against the tree he'd sought for shade as he cross referenced his paper map against the GPS coordinates. For the past few days, they'd managed to keep to the lower reaches of the state forest, avoiding the regular helicopter patrols flying overhead that seemed so determined to hunt them down. The constant stress of evading the surveillance was harrowing, and he was starting to feel it. While they'd managed to evade being spotted, he knew it was as much luck as skill; only the mountainous terrain kept the helicopters from using their heat-sensitive FLIR to spot them through the dense foliage.

At least his "language" lessons were going surprisingly well, he mused, tracing an idle finger across the topographic map as he sought a better, more secure place for them to spend the night. Initially, he found it difficult to grasp the nuances of it, but as the lessons progressed, he came to realise it was the pitch and tone of the words, rather than the words themselves, that contained the meaning. After working that out, it was "simply" a case of remembering what subtle pitch and part word meant what; still a massive challenge, but something he thought that he could master, given the opportunity.

And time, of course, he thought to himself dryly. Time was a luxury they didn't exactly have in excess.

As directed by Cameron, he'd monitored the frequency they'd chosen to communicate at twelve hour intervals, using the UHF radio in the truck. The range on the unit was limited by its five watt output, so it meant heading to a sparsely treed area, preferably one with a good view over the valley below, to get anything resembling a decent signal. This involved breaking cover for the short time needed, which had him sweating nervously at each instance. So far, their brief foray into the open hadn't lead to their discovery, but he had no doubts that as the urgency of their capture increased for the military, so did the chances of being caught.

Yet, to date, he'd received no response from Cameron, advising the all clear, or otherwise. The implications for this were disturbing. Only one thing would have prevented their communications. His concerns for his friends on the force grew day by day, until each wait for a response was a torture in itself.

He prayed they'd be safe, whatever was happening down there.

Shadow lived up to her name and kept an unobtrusive tail on him during his duties. Her concern at his agitation was obvious, although there really wasn't much she could do to relieve it. In that, she felt helpless, this was a real source of frustration for the luxray.

Still, she was surprised at his quick grasp of pokespeak, which now had them communicating brokenly but relatively coherently. Her satisfaction in finally being understood was profound, and she was happy to keep talking with him to build up his skills. It added further depth to their relationship, and the point where they found themselves talking freely, albeit somewhat hesitantly, to each other was a defining moment for the pair of them.

While stressful, things had settled into a semblance of routine, with their packing up and moving mid morning, seeking a new location to set up base. Jimmy, while young, carried his own duties stoically, and helped set up and pull down the camp each day without the complaints they would normally have expected from someone his age.

That was a godsend, as they had enough on their plate as is without having to deal with a disgruntled youngster needing to be continually placated.

On the morning of the fourth day, he woke early. The night had turned chill, with the thermal warmth of the previous day lost into the cloudless night sky. A bitter wind had sprung up from the west, driving cold blasts of air up the side of the mountain, and even the protection offered by the trees they were camped under did little to stop its effect.

Shivering, Bill snuggled against Shadows back, wrapping his arm tighter around her chest. When she pressed back against him, he realised she wasn't asleep either, and he leant forward to nuzzle her neck in greeting.

Shadow sighed, turning in his arms to wrap her paws around his neck, drawing him close in return. As her eyes met his, she bent forward with her nose touching his, and said in pokespeak "Not sleep?"

Bill shook his head slightly, breathing in her warm breath, and said in broken pokespeak back "No. Tired. Worried. Worry what happens below."

She nodded, blinking ruby eyes and nuzzled his neck affectionately. "No worry" she said firmly. "You and me. We handle anything!"

Grinning at her, he chuckled, tightening his grip about her and said "Yes, beautiful. We handle anything!"

As she settled against him, she twitched, returning her gaze to him and said hesitantly. "Bill? You and me. What will happen?"

Brow furrowed as he sought to take in the meaning of her question while struggling with pokespeak to formulate a reply. Giving up, he replied in English "Later? You mean, after this mess is sorted and we can get back to our normal lives?"

She nodded hesitantly, and he realised suddenly she was highly worried; not only for the future, but for what might occur down the track between them.

Reaching out to stroke her cheek, he ran soft fingers under her jaw, leaning forward to press his warm nose against her own.

"I want you with me forever, beautiful kitten" he said softly. "I want you to stay with me, be my other half; to complete me." As her eyes shined with sudden tears, he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't care about your other trainer. You're mine now, and I'm not giving you up for any reason; not to him, not to the government; not to anyone! Understand?"

At her uncertain nod, he scratched her neck and said "Shit, kitten. I love you so much. Don't even think about leaving me now! We were made for each other!"

Lifting a paw to wipe her eyes, she nodded suddenly, pulling him against her and whispering back into his ear. "You mine! Always!"

Breathing through her warmth, he said back softly in pokespeak. "Always, beloved. Always."

After several days stuck looking after the troublesome trio, Chris needed some personal space. Desperately!

Whether it was Skyy's inexplicable moodiness, or Entei's crass humour, the dorm room they shared became increasingly more claustrophobic, and with the weekend upon them, the young human decided he wanted out for some time!

The real irony was, of the group, Suicune seemed the one most willing to humour him. Their interactions had become increasingly sociable, and while he once would have hesitated to use the word, a budding friendship had blossomed between them. The blue legendary had lost all his anal banter, and seemed intent on keeping Chris company. Indeed, it was more his presence than anything else that kept the mood in the dorm from going ballistic.

Skyy had been no help whatsoever, shrugging off all attempts to talk about what was bothering him. Even at night when they shared a bed, the lucario refused to discuss the issue plaguing him. A few nights of the silent treatment found Chris keeping his distance from his friend, and as his own worry grew at the pokemon's coldness, his attitude became sharper, to the point where they'd even exchanged choice words about it earlier in the day.

After their last heated exchange, when the lucario had walked away, red eyes brimming with tears, Chris dropped to a seat in the room and put his head in his hands, cursing his sharp tongue.

He woke at midnight shaking and cold. Skyy had managed to steal the blankets again, leaving the human's chest exposed to the chill night air. Chris shivered at the light wind blowing through the open veranda door, from where Suicune continued to sleep. When he made to gently pull the blankets away from the lucario, Skyy curled up tighter in his sleep, and Chris hesitated to wake him up. Instead, with a sigh, he dropped his feet over the edge of the bed and pulled up the pants he'd left lying on the floor nearby. With his shirt under his arm, he grabbed for his boots, as well as a towel, and tip toed from the room to the dimly lit corridor outside.

Sneaking through the Ranger's gymnasium, he decided against risking using the equipment in case the sound carried from the room and woke others sleeping nearby. Instead, he pushed through the double doors into the heated swimming pool beyond, stripping naked and dumping his clothing on a nearby bench.

The water was warm; almost too hot to tolerate, and he descended the stairs to gingerly lower himself into the steaming water, wincing as it scalded its way up his torso. But his body adapted, and he soon found himself floating in the wondrous warmth, alone at last for the first time in weeks.

After a good half hour soaking on his back with eyes closed, with his fingers and toes wrinkling in the steamy liquid, he'd drifted towards the side of the pool, oblivious to his surroundings until a slight scuffing sound brought him back to reality. Opening his eyes, he glared upwards to the light only to make out a dark blue shape overhead, which leaned down towards him curiously.

Starting, he dropped below the surface with a splutter, water hitting his lungs before he re-emerged to a coughing fit as his chest heaved to rid itself of the foreign liquid. It took long moments before he caught his breath and managed to stare upwards at Suicune, who regarded him in concern. With arms flailing and water splashing everywhere, he swam to the pool edge, pulling himself up over the lip to sit beneath Suicune, who continued to peer down at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" the legendary said quietly, eyeing his spluttering form intently. Chris made to reply, asking what the hell the legendary was doing, only to peter off as he watched the big pokemon's eyes drift down his naked body to fixate on...

Oh shit, he thought to himself. What is it with these creatures?

Once his breath had recovered, Chris said "What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping?"

Suicune sat back, returning his eyes to Chris's face hesitantly. "I came to see you. To see if you were alright. I didn't expect to... I thought... I'm sorry!"

As his head dropped, Chris sighed and reached out a hand to touch the pokemon on the cheek. When the big face lifted, eyes meeting his own, Chris replied softly. "It's OK. I just wanted a bit of space, is all. It's been a tiring few days."

The pokemon nodded solemnly, and then stunned Chris by stepping further forward and dropping to his haunches, inches from Chris. The red eyes watched his intently, as a furred arm reached behind him, drawing him against the pokemon's chest. Frozen in shock, Chris made to push Suicune away, only to have the legendary press his body tightly against him.

No! Screamed the voice in his head, tearing him from his shock as he brought up his arms to struggle against the tightening grip of the big creature, who was clearly reluctant to release his hold on him. It took long moments, but he managed to escape the clutching paws, stepping back hurriedly towards the pool edge in his haste. When Suicune froze, paw still reached out towards him, Chris saw a stricken look cross the pokemon's face, as tears welled in his eyes as he keened suddenly, his distress echoing throughout the room.

"I'm sorry! I... Sorry!" he stammered, paw clutched to his chest as he began backing away from Chris. He spun, ready to bolt, but froze as Chris stepped forward and rested his hand on his flank. Head lowered, Suicune hesitated, reluctant to meet the young human's gaze, but when the human's hand refused to release him, he sighed harshly, drawing a deep breath as he turned slowly to regard him.

Chris's mind spun at the legendaries actions, but he kept his voice calm as he said softly "It's OK. I just never expected you to do that."

Suicune dropped to the wet tiles, head lowered as he stammered "I thought... I thought after seeing you and Skyy together, that... That you'd... want it..."

Oh Boy! Chris winced, groaning as he dropped to a cross legged position before the pokemon.

Reaching out to rest his palm between the pokemon's ears, Chris said "I love Skyy. He's my mate."

Suicune looked up at him, eyes beseeching. "You don't love me then? I thought..."

Chris shook his head slowly, seeing the pain rise in the other's eyes. "Oh, Suicune. You're my friend now. Friends care for each other, sometimes a lot. But it doesn't mean we need to love each other like that!"

Suicune raised his head, meeting his eyes as he said harshly "But you said you loved Raikou!"

Rolling mental eyes at the persistence of the desperate pokemon, Chris said "I do love him, as both a friend and as part of my extended family. Nothing else, Suicune. I'm sorry..."

Dropping his head to his paws, Suicune said softly "But I'm so lonely... I want... I want what you have. You and the lucario."

Leaning down, Chris gently ruffled the dense fur on the big head, and said quietly "I understand. You are my friend, and I do like you as my friend... But not that way. I'll be here for you, but I belong to Skyy now, alright?"

As the legendary nodded unhappily beneath his palm, Chris leaned back and said "Never give up hope, Suicune. There will be someone out there for you, I'm sure."

As the legendary brought his head up to Chris, he said "Do you think so?"

Chris nodded, raising his eyes at a movement across the room, where he spotted Skyy standing, frozen, watching them talk from the entry to the pool room. When the lucario saw him returning his gaze, his eyes widened, and he spun suddenly, leaving the room in a whirl of black tail.

Gods, Chris thought, as if things weren't complicated enough. I wonder what he heard?

Still he remained with Suicune for the moment, rubbing his ears before standing abruptly and beckoning to the legendary. "I need another swim. I'm definitely not wrinkly enough yet! Join me?"

The surprised pokemon nodded, startling the human as he stood suddenly before talking a flying leap into the water, sending a splash wave everywhere! His head emerged, a ready grin on his face, as Chris laughed and jumped in beside him, splashing him with a sheet of water.

At least as friends, there were other ways to enjoy each other's company, thought Chris in amusement, as they drenched the room in exuberant play.

When his aura made him aware Chris wasn't nearby, Skyy woke just as Suicune brushed by the bed on his way out of the room. He froze, not stirring until the dorm room door closed quietly behind the legendary. Once the room returned to darkness, the lucario pushed the bed sheets away and sat up to gaze towards the exit unhappily.

Where was Chris?

More of concern, where was Suicune going? Was it after him?

Emotions threatening to choke him, the lucario slipped from the bed side to pad silently across the room. With a soft click from the door handle, he let himself into the hall, ears high as he listened out for any sign of where Suicune had gone. When that failed, he changed to a combination of aura and a keen sense of smell to follow him through the maze of hallways into the gymnasium, where he could sense movement from the distant pool room.

Skyy crept through the shadowed gym, making his way to the short corridor leading towards the pool. When his keen hearing picked up the voices of Chris and Suicune from within, he ducked his head around the corner of the hallway and drew in his breath sharply when he spotted a naked Chris in the embrace of the big legendary.

Shocked to immobility, his heart pounded at the sight, emotions rampant until his watering eyes saw Chris push himself away from the blue pokemon. Ears pointed forward involuntarily, he sought to catch their conversation, managing to hear Chris's rejection of Suicune's attention, holding his breath at the young human's profession of love for him, instead.

His paw, involuntarily clenched by his side, rose to his chest where he gripped the fur above his heart tightly. Continuing to listen to Chris's offer of friendship with Suicune, he peered out further only to catch Chris raise his head, meeting the lucario's eyes intently from across the room.

Skyy panicked, pressing back into the hallway with wide eyes, and rushing from the room blindly. Eyes streaming, he blundered down the main corridor, reaching the door at its end. The emergency stairwell! he thought to himself, the irony of using the same escape route as had Suicune not lost on him as he staggered up the stairs to throw open the door to the roof.

Finding a corner against the edging wall, he curled into a ball; paws wrapped tightly around his knees, and submerged himself in his misery.

Eventually, the satisfaction of playing in the hot water had wound down, as Chris leaned on the pool edge, watching Suicune blow air bubbles from beneath the water's surface nearby in amusement. The legendary's flighty emotions seemed to have recovered from his earlier outpourings, which Chris was more than glad for. Bad enough having a human size pokemon sharing his bed, but someone as large as Suicune vying for his attention was too much of a challenge to even contemplate!

When the legendary finally rose to the surface, Chris leaned over and told him he'd had enough soaking. Suicune nodded, but continued to paddle contentedly in the water as Chris towelled himself off and threw on his clothes over damp skin. Turning back to the water, he caught Suicune again disappearing beneath the surface, a trail of bubbles marking his passage beneath. Chris could only chuckle as he left the gym, making his way back to the room alone, and leaving the legendary to his water play.

But their bed was empty; Skyy wasn't anywhere to be found.

Leaning against the door frame, Chris closed his eyes and considered his options. Knowing the lucario had been upset prevented him from simply getting back into bed without him. But how could he find the pokemon?

Aah! He thought. Pokedex!

Dropping onto the mattress, he punched his way through the menus, as the tracker finally located Skyy on the building roof. Chris grabbed the quilt and a couple of pillow from the bed, bundling them under his arm as he trudged up the stairwell to the roof exit. Consulting with the pokedex, he eventually found Skyy in his corner, head tucked between his arms. When the lucario finally looked up, Chris gave him a smile, dropping besides him and handing him a pillow, which was received in shaking paws. He dropped the quilt onto the concrete, drawing the lucario across onto it before leaning against his friend and wrapping the remaining fabric around them, sharing their warmth as he waited for Skyy to settle.

Long minutes passed before the lucario spoke. Head down, and eyes lowered, he said slowly "I thought you knew."

Chris looked across at him in surprise. "Knew what? That Suicune expected more of me that friendship?"

At the hesitant nod, Chris snorted in amusement. "Umm, no. 'Fraid not!"

At the incredulous look, Chris smirked back, watching a fragile smile tug at the lucario's muzzle. "How couldn't you know what he wanted? He was all over you like a rash!"

Chris shrugged, wrapping his arm around the furred shoulders and drawing Skyy close. "He's as big as a horse, for shits sake! Besides, I wouldn't do that to you. I thought you'd know that by now."

Skyy sighed, pressing his head against Chris's shoulder. "Yeah, but... Oh, fuck it!"

Chris chuckled, leaning his head to plant a kiss between the lucario's ears. Quietly, he said "It's just you and me, love. Only us. Never think otherwise."

Skyy nodded mutely, curling up against his human friend, sharing the warmth of the quilt as they stared together up at the starry night sky above.

After that, the night heated up for the pair tucked beneath the blanket, on the roof of a building on an alien world...

 **Chapter 35: Intimacy.**

Warning:

This chapter is all sex. You do not need to read this if you choose not to. It adds nothing to the story, and is purely an add-on for those who have pressured me for so long to release it.

Read at your own risk!

Beside him, Chris snorted at Skyy's suggestion of his intimacy with the big blue legendary, and nudged the lucario in the ribs. "Suicune is the size of a horse! Shit, he's probably got a wang bigger than my arm! What on earth did you think I was going to do with that?"

Skyy stared at him in shock, before a broad grin split his muzzle and he began giggling uncontrollably. Chris smirked, glad to see the lucario's cheery nature reasserting itself after so many days of depression. After Skyy gained control of himself, he burrowed back under Chris's arm, running his paw lightly over the human's chest as he whispered "Oh, I think I could show you a few things to do with it, if you need lessons..."

"I think I'd like that" said Chris in reply, gasping as the paw slipped beneath his shirt to begin stroking his skin. As he responded to the touch, the lucario drew his paw lower, stubby fingers slipping past the waist of Chris's pants to trace through the soft hair beneath.

Chris groaned at the touch, arching upwards as the paw continued to stroke against his skin, until the fingers curled around the shaft beneath, pads squeezing him gently but insistently, while the short thumb worked magic on his tip.

Looking up, he met Skyy's eyes inches from his own, as the lucario's breathing picked up. Leaning forward, Skyy whispered "Take them off..." which Chris did without hesitation, unbuttoning his pants and lowering his zipper, while arching his back to slip the fabric from his hips. Pushing off his shoes, he used his feet to thrust from his jeans and shoes, and shrugged out of his shirt, leaving himself naked to the cold night air. The whole while, the lucario teased him, touching and fondling his shaft as he stared into his partner's eyes intently.

Chris stared back, reaching out a hesitant hand to run his fingers through the warm pelt of the lucario. But even as he did so, a part of him hesitated, scared to commit further to what Skyy wanted. This was a first for him, and while he knew what he was supposed to do, his mind warred with the foreign sensations overwhelming him. He'd always thought his first time would be with a girl, back home. Sitting here, under an alien moon, with a non-human, and male to boot, was still difficult for him to accept.

At least, until the pokemon's nose brushed his cheek, and he whispered into the human's ear "Touch me..."

So he did, not hesitating to brush his hands through the increasingly dense fur, until he moved past Skyy's abdomen to caress the even softer fur beneath. Probing gently, he soon had the dark sheath in his fingers, caressing the hardening shaft within as he slowly massaged the lucario through the furry protective lining.

Skyy groaned at the touch, involuntarily releasing his own hold on the human's penis to cup his paw over the hand stroking him. As the feeling of pressure increased, he bucked forward suddenly, gasping as the deep pink head of his penis passed the tightening ring of flesh at his prepuce opening, sensations overwhelming him as it meet the chill air. With Chris's insistent fingers drawing back on his flesh, increasingly his moist shaft became exposed until, with a shudder, Chris pulled the tight sheath past the final obstacle; the bulge of flesh at its base, causing Skyy to groan loudly at the pleasure the firm grip was giving him.

Chris continued his ministrations, bringing his second hand to bear, and only hesitating a moment before tracing the fingers of his second hand finger down the lucario's shaft from the tip to the base, aware that Skyy had shut his eyes at the sensation and was beginning to pant heavily. His fingers explored his friends organ, fascinated at the shape so familiar, and yet so alien compared to his own, his touch encountering a slickness unexpected but welcome as he wrapped the fingers around his Skyy's penis, and slowly began running a cupped hand from base to tip, pleasuring the lucario further.

Having grown up on a farm he'd seen more than enough of the facts of life to vaguely know what he was doing. But as the fingers of one hand continued to stroke the moist shaft, while the other dropped down to caress the soft, furred testicles beneath, the increasing rate of breathing from his friend had him knowing the lucario was enjoying the experience intensely.

So he shocked them both by bending down over his hands, parting his lips with a small gasp, and running his tongue along Skyy's cock from base to tip. As he teased the pointed end, the lucario shuddered in pleasure, until Chris opened his mouth further and drew the hot, hardened shaft into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the flesh as he began sucking firmly on Skyy's penis.

The lucario's eyes flew wide as he let out a low moan, bucking up against Chris's waiting lips while sending a jet of warm precum into the back of the human's throat. It was followed by another, and another, as he arched up again and again. Chris soon found himself having to hold down the lucario, both by his hips and a firm hold on the base of his penis, to prevent being jabbed at the back of his throat. His lips, however, kept up a strong suction over the shaft, sealing in the liquid which had begun pooling in his cheeks as his face stayed lowered over his friends body.

Chris resolved to take it all in; the slightly metallic bitter tang of the lucario's pre mixing with his salivating mouth to coat the shaft in liquid, that soon filled his mouth to ooze past the tight junction made by his lips. When a pair of paws grasped his head, fingers curled tightly in his hair as the long black claws pricked against his scalp, he felt his head being pressed down with every thrust, as the pokemon tried to get as much of his length down his friend's throat as he could manage.

The gasping from both partners, as well as the slurping noises, broke the still night air, and Skyy, mind reeling from the overwhelming sensations he was experiencing, was finally pushed over the edge. Growling loudly, the animalistic sound echoing around the roof area, he humped forward hard, pushing Chris's head deeply onto his shaft, before his penis pulsed in the young human's mouth, and a surprising volume of thin, bitter semen jetted to the back of the human's throat.

Chris spluttered over the mouthful, trying frantically to swallow as the lucario's orgasm washed over him. The loud growling continued, curling upward into a snarl even as Skyy stopped thrusting, letting the base of his penis swell hugely in Chris's hands as he continued pumping his fluids into the warm, waiting mouth cavity.

Finally, as his orgasm began to subside, the lucario dropped back against the quilt with a groan. As he stilled, Chris finally grabbed a gasping breath past his full mouth, even as he lapped his tongue over the hard centred shaft. The tip continued oozing thin fluid, even as Skyy leaned back against the brick wall, breathing hard as his hands dropped limply from Chris's head to his back, as he began lightly stroking the smooth human skin in a gentle caress.

When Chris felt the moment has passed, he drew his mouth from the musky penis, giving the tip a final swipe of his tongue, before sitting up and staring at the canine pokemon lying exhausted before him. When the blue and black head dropped, red eyes meeting his gaze, the muzzle parted in a smile as his long pink tongue lolled past sharp teeth.

Chris giggled at the look of satisfaction on Skyy's face, moving to rest his back against the wall besides his friend, cupping the slack paws in his hands and staring wordlessly at the still-hard shaft at the pokemon's waist.

When Skyy turned his head towards him, he leaned forward and kissed the pokemon on the moist nose, before breathing hard and saying "Wow..."

Skyy broke into laughter, turning to give Chris a firm, long kiss on the lips, tongue snaking past his teeth to taste his own juices within. When they finally broke apart, he said "Oh yeah... Wow!" sending Chris into gasping laughter. Finally, with their mirth subsided, Skyy snuggled against the human, slipping a paw down to cup his still swollen knot and say "Wow indeed. I never had anything that felt like that before!"

Chris shook his head, reaching down to stroke the pokemon's length, and grinning as it twitched beneath his fingers. His eyes narrowed after a moment, as he saw the bulge had yet to subside. He intertwined his fingers with Skyy's, and said curiously "Why did it do that?"

Confused, the pokemon tightened his fingers on the human's. "Do what?"

Chris nodded downwards. "Swell like that."

Skyy exchanged an incredulous glance with the human, and replied "It's so we can tie together. You know... The male locks in the female, and they... Well... Tie!"

Chris continued to stare at him, watching as the bulb of flesh began to slowly shrink until, with a slurping pop, it disappeared back into the sheath, which stretched forward again to cover the moist shaft. Shaking himself free from the spectacle, he said "Human's don't do that! We just...well, don't!"

Skyy stared at him wordlessly, before reaching out a hand to run fingers down Chris's stomach. "You humans are a strange lot, then! Perhaps I should help show you the differences between us?"

Chris grinned suddenly, leaning back as the clawed paws caressing him became increasingly insistent. "Oh, I think I'd like that too!"

Skyy chuckled, lowering his muzzle to Chris's crotch as he pressed his sensitive nose into the thick thatch of hair there. Male, his nose scented deeply; aroused and eager.

Skyy didn't need anything else, breathing again deeply before engulfing Chris's now hard shaft in his maw, long tongue playing over the length as Chris gasped above him. His tongue toyed with the flap of skin at the human's tip, catching the flesh gently between his teeth and tweaking it gently, causing Chris's eyes to widen in shock. Muzzle pulling back in a smirk, even as he deep throated the human's shaft, wrapping his long tongue around his prize as he lapped at it in pleasure.

Chris pressed backwards into the resisting brickwork, as indescribable pleasure rolled up from his groin. The lucario's talented mouth felt amazing, even as the hot moist surface drew itself down, brushing Chris's gland against the washboard roof of his palate.

Looking down at the long, furred ears bent over his waist, Chris reached out and stroked them gently, running fingers on the silky soft inner lining, even as Skyy began a more intensive suckling of his cock, the deep throat taking his entire length to the base, engulfing him in indescribable hotness.

He couldn't help it. Without warning, he arched up, exploding into the lucario's mouth, even as he grabbed hard on the base of the ears before him, pushing Skyy deeper onto him as he shuddered through his climax.

Skyy winced at the hands gripping his sensitive lobes, but continued nonetheless, sucking hard as his mouth was flooded with the salty sweet tang of his friend's orgasm. Several jets followed, and he didn't pull back until he was sure the human was sated. Even so, when he opened his mouth and released the softening shaft, he was caught by surprise as a last spurt of semen shot from Chris's penis, stringing its way around his muzzle.

His tongue wasn't quick enough to catch it all. Leaning back, he met Chris's eyes, which widened as the human saw the white, milky strand wrapping his muzzle beneath his eyes. At the shocked look, Chris drew a breath, and then began a giggling that soon engulfed him, as he laughed hysterically at his friend's dilemma.

Skyy grinned back sheepishly, licking lips and muzzle as he attempted to clean his face. As Chris noted his efforts, he leaned forward and wrapped the lucario in his arms, pulling him back against him even as his body continued to wriggle in amusement.

Finally, Chris leaned forward, tongue wiping across the top of Skyy's muzzle as he cleaned the last of his jizz from the pokemon's fur. Even as he grimaced slightly at the taste of his fluids, Skyy leant forward and kissed him deeply, sharing an intimacy Chris had never thought could be so incredibly pleasurable.

Breathless, the pair parted, lips still pursed as Chris pulled Skyy against him, nuzzling the soft fur between the long ears lovingly. Skyy sighed, relaxing against Chris, body free of worry for the first time in days. He let out a deep sigh, chest rising and falling as the breath he'd pent up released in a rush, taking his fears with it. When Chris withdrew his lips from the furry head to stare down at his lover curiously, Skyy simply gave a happy sigh, nuzzling into his naked chest softly.

Long moments passed before Chris murmured "That was... unbelievable. Gods, you're amazing, Skyy."

Skyy sighed again, resting his cheek against the human's soft skin. "I've been waiting for us to have some privacy for weeks" he whispered, feeling his head move as Chris nodded. "It's been like someone has gone out of their way to keep us apart in this way."

"Not any more" said Chris in reply, kissing up the long ears as Skyy shuddered at the touch. "Shit, you are so hot; I never could have believed anything would feel that good."

Skyy sighed, drawing in Chris's human scent into his sensitive nose, surprised at the tendrils of arousal it sent through him. Even as Chris relaxed, Skyy began a soft licking of his friend's chest, the taste of his salty sweat strong on his tongue, even as the human leaned his head back under his ministrations.

Running his tongue in gentle swipes across the erect nipples, Skyy felt a familiar urge begin to overtake him as his hands roved down to his own waist, fondling his shaft through his sheath as the scent of human male washed across him, arousing him further.

With his penis half erect, he let his tongue drop from Chris's chest, a long trail of saliva joining them for a moment before the tendril broke. Staring up into the blue eyes above, he whispered harshly "Do you feel up to something more?"

Chris glanced down at the lucario in surprise, noting the narrow eyes and harsh breathing with shock. "Already?" he began, only to have Skyy nod vigorously, even as he pressed against Chris firmly, wrapping arms around the human and beginning short thrusts against him.

The intensity of Skyy's expression sent a momentary surge of nerves within him, but he grabbed the lucario's shoulders firmly, drawing the intent pokemon away for a moment, as he said "How?"

With no further thought, Skyy grabbed his waist, drawing him down onto his back before grabbing his waist and spinning him onto his belly. It was the action of a moment, but Chris lost his breath as his chest hit the quilt-covered concrete, further shocked as the lucario wrapped paws around his waist, drawing his rear against the hot, furred crotch, as he was forced onto hands and knees before the pokemon.

"What are you..?" he gasped out, before the pokemon's intent became obvious, arms around his waist grabbing him tightly as Skyy began a series of thrusts against his rump, culminating in a probing thrust as the pokemon's penis pressed into the crevice of his ass, searching for his target.

Chris drew in a deep breath, bracing himself against his friends insistent probing. With the lucario's face against his neck, hot breath gasping into his hair, a shudder of forbidden pleasure rocked his frame, and he found himself pressing back, spreading his legs to help the lucario's search.

A few more thrusts and Skyy found his target, tip slipping into the human's anus with well lubricated ease, stimulating him to buck forward, driving the shaft deep into Chris's rear.

Chris yelped, the stab of pain intense for a moment as the hard shaft drive deep into his body. As the lucario's rate of thrust increased markedly, he could only grit his teeth and hold his position, as the pokemon finally almost bottomed out in him, only held back by the bulge of his forming knot pressing against Chris's tight ring.

Even in his aroused, frantic state, Skyy knew tying with the human could be dangerous, so he held back from the final penetration, instead letting his thrusts bottom out before he pushed the knot further forward.

Chris, though, had other thoughts in mind.

Thinking swiftly about what the pokemon had said about lucario love making, and feeling the huge bulge of the knot pressing against his ass, he decided to offer Skyy everything he could. As the lucario next thrust forward, Chris pressed backwards firmly, forcing the huge bulge to slowly and excruciatingly pass into his body, where it popped forward to fill his rectum tightly.

Skyy cried out, grabbing the human to prevent the final penetration, but by the time he gained a grip, it was too late. Chris clamped down on the mass within him, preventing the lucario's withdrawal, until the pokemon's own instincts took over, and he grabbed Chris roughly, pressing himself against his lover as his knot swelled to new levels, causing Chris to tighten further as his ass walls were stretched to record levels.

The pain was intense and shocking, at least initially, and the young human began to frantically re-evaluate his instinctive decision to fully couple with the pokemon. But even as he deliberated, the pain lessened, replaced by a sense of tingling delight and fullness that left him gasping in erotic pleasure. Skyy's breathing into his neck became ragged, and as the huge knot began a regular pulsing, he realised the pokemon had reached his limit, even as he revelled in his friends ecstasy.

Even as the knot pulsed, the pressure against his abused prostate grew to new heights, as he spiralled into an orgasm the likes of which he couldn't have believed possible. His own shaft pulsed with the new sensation, as his rectum rhythmically gripped the foreign organ within him, trying to expel the intruder in its depths, while sending waves of sensation through his body.

It became so great, his arms collapsed, sending his face and chest to bury themselves in the thick quilt, as he gasped to draw fresh air into his lungs. When Skyy clamped down harder to avoid being thrown off, Chris spasmed again, and again, until even his weakened knees couldn't hold him, and he rolled gently to his side, the surprised lucario locked within him following, still grabbing him tightly around the waist.

As he lay on the quilt, the intense pressure inside his body causing him to shiver as a chill sweat stippled his skin, he felt Skyy stir, before he began running his paw softly up Chris's stomach to stroke the soft down on his chest with gentle claws. Leaning back against his friend, he was nuzzled by a cold nose behind his ear, as Skyy's breathing slowed, and he whispered hesitantly "I'm so sorry..."

Chris cupped the paw on his front with strong fingers, intertwining their digits before squeezing the paw firmly. Knowing Skyy would hear his quiet reply, he whispered in return. "You have nothing to forgive, love. I've wanted us here since the first moment we kissed."

Skyy pressed against Chris even more firmly, feeling his knot locked in the tight body of the human pulling uncomfortably, while shivering at the pleasure the clamping muscles of Chris's ring sent through him. "I hurt you. I didn't mean to..."

Chris nodded, halting his speech before the human released Skyy's paw to reach back and run his hands down the lucario's side, where it was pressed against him, before cupping the furred hips where they pressed against his own. "I know hon. I made the choice, and I don't regret it."

Skyy hugged his back, pressing his face into Chris's neck, and said "I'm glad."

Long minutes passed before the lucario subsided, popping from the human with a brief spike of pain, and a slow flow of turgid liquid. As they parted, Skyy looked down at his human lover and grinned wryly, before wrapping arms back around his neck.

"I think we're going to need another wash" he murmured, causing Chris to snort in amusement.

"I just hope Suicune isn't still there! He might pop a valve if we go back there smelling like this"

Skyy gave a light growl, nibbling the human's ear lobe as he replied playfully "That's his problem, and he can deal with it. You're mine now, and always will be!"

Chris turned in his arms, staring down into the content furred face of his friend; his mate, before pulling him close and whispering "Always, love. Always."

The wash could wait. The stars above were much more enticing, for a pair of lovers finally finding both themselves, and each other...

 **Chapter 36: Emergency.**

Perched on a rocky outcropping overlooking the green valley below, Bill sat with Shadow in the shade of an overhanging eucalypt, waiting for the call through time. Five days had passed since they had made their night time escape, and he was really starting to feel the stress. They'd managed to find a break in the trees on all occasions bar one; the previous night when a helicopter circling the area came just that too close for comfort, sending them scurrying back into the dense bush.

Even so, the persistence of their pursuers was starting to shit him off, and by the way Shadow was giving him discrete looks, it was starting to show. He leaned back, tired and annoyed, letting out a sigh before reaching to his side where she sat, stroking her between the ears and teasing her fur until she let out a rumbling purr of appreciation.

"Doesn't take much to keep you content then" he joked down at her, and she rolled her head to the side to give him a look, rumbling back in pokespeak "Feels good. Don't knock it!"

Bill laughed, ruffling her head firmly, and causing her to complain grumpily at the mistreatment. To escape his fingers, she rolled and sat up abruptly, cocking her head as she heard the distant whine of rotor blades from yet another helicopter. Frowning, she turned to her partner, nodding towards the noise and said "Persistent! They not have better things to do?"

Bill nodded dryly, moving to the side to make room for her to drop besides him, as she sat on her haunches regarding the distant scenery absently. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a hug, and said "You're holding out OK?"

Nodding, she replied "Want soft bed! Cold here at night."

Bill grinned again. "Well, you could always share the tent with the charmander. He's a walking hot water bottle," he said, before dodging the swipe of her paw as she gave him a thump.

"It's OK. Have you for that!" she stated, flashing him a toothy smirk as he went to give her a playful push...

...only to freeze as a scream came from the direction of their camp, startling the pair from their play.

"What was that?" Bill started, but Shadow was already on the case, springing up to sprint in the direction of their latest camp. Bill cursed at her speed, knowing he'd never keep up on foot, so jumped into the RV and hurried after her in a cloud of dust.

When they made the camp, they found a white faced Jimmy sitting on the ground near his tent, alongside an irate charmander, whose tail was ablaze in anger. Before them was what appeared to be a scorched stick, although even as he watched, it writhed further, causing Azil to send another fireball into it.

Leaning down over the kid, Bill pried his hands away from his leg, where they were wrapped around his calf, just above his ankle. Visible was two distinct puncture wounds, bleeding sluggishly, and the area was already showing signs of localised swelling.

"Shit!" said Bill helpfully, eyeing the snake bite with concern. When a noise alerted him that Shadow had approached behind, he glanced over his shoulder to see the Luxray carrying their first aid kit in her mouth. Accepting the kit gratefully, he sprung the catch, grabbing several elastic bandages from within, and tightly wrapping the wound, immobilising the area using several straight branches from their firewood pile. During the triage, Jim kept silent, only wincing as the bandages were tightened. But as Bill closed the ends with clips, he muttered "It was in the tent! I didn't see it when I went back in there. Azil tried to pull me out, but it went past me through the entrance, where he fried it."

Bill looked at the now still charred, and obviously dead, snake, and asked "Did you see what it was?"

"Brown snake." was the reply, and Bill winced.

Shit shit shit shit shit!

As his training kicked in, his mind calmed and he rapidly considered their options. In their travels around the area, making it back to the farm was difficult. It was a good three hours away minimum, and with the area in between so sparsely populated, seeking help from that direction was not a possibility.

That left...

Shit!

Azil stormed over, spouting off a long string of pokespeak which Bill barely managed to translate. There were enough curse words within it to even raise his eyebrows, but the charmander was only cursing himself for not being faster, and recognising the danger.

Bill put a hand on his shoulder, stopping the flood, and told the now-miserable pokemon it wasn't his fault. These things happen, and they had to now deal with it.

Turning back to Jimmy, Bill sighed and said "Closest help will be Smithtown, which will take us about an hour to reach. We can't make the farm in time, and you clearly need antivenin."

When Jimmy made to rise, Bill pushed him back, instead scooping up the kid and unceremoniously dumping him in the passenger seat of the RV. When he complained about abandoning his gear, Bill swore "Leave it!", but saw Azil returning with the kids backpack, jumping into the rear of the vehicle with his prize. With Shadow taking up her regular position behind his seat, Bill gunned the engine and began the long, rough trek back to civilisation.

The nearest exit from the State forest placed them about five kilometres from the town. By the time they hit the smoother gravel road at the forest exit, Jimmy was pale and sweating profusely, gripping the Jesus bar of the RV in tight fingers.

Bill had considered attempting to radio ahead, but the secrecy of their situation prevented him. Even so, he reached for the mike on more than one occasion, each time deciding against it.

But as they approached the town, the dilemma as to his next move became clear. With the vehicle open as it was, and clearly not "road registrable", their entrance would attract unavoidable attention. So would the large blue and black feline in the rear, not to mention the charmander, who had flatly refused to return to his pokeball under any circumstance, until Jimmy had been treated. Pleading and threatening the orange lizard had been to no avail, and in the end he'd relented to the stoic reptile. Hell, given he was a quarter the size of Shadow, he really was the least of their issues.

Shadow, too, had refused to be left behind. She told him, in no uncertain terms, of her thoughts on his suggestion she keep to the forest for her own safety, and in the end refused to debate it further. He gritted his teeth, but had little choice but to accept her decision. At least she had agreed to cover herself and Azil in the spare tarp used to cover the load, and promised to stay under cover until they'd gotten Jimmy to safety.

The main street of Smithtown, population 2270, was surprisingly deserted. A glance at his watch revealed the reason; Sunday morning clearly wasn't a booming time for the country town's centre. Even so, Bill kept a keen eye out for anyone thinking they were suspicious, especially authorities. He let out a sigh of relief when they made it to the car park of the small clinic which doubled as emergency hospital facilities for the locals, without incident.

Grabbing the kid in his arms, he admonished the two pokemon to keep a low profile, before carrying Jimmy into the building. Shadow exchanged a glance with Azil, who shrugged and nodded, dropping down under the cover of the canvas as they waited for the humans to return.

But even after a few minutes, the vehicle became a roasting oven. While Bill had parked under a tree, the midday sun still streaming through the leaves beat down on their concealment with unrelenting heat, and Shadow was soon panting from the exposure. Azil handled it better, his reptile body and natural attraction to heat and fire keeping him in good stead. But as he noticed Shadow's condition deteriorate, he turned to the Luxray and announced he was finding somewhere cooler to hide.

Under other circumstances, Shadow might have objected, but with her temperature soaring, she found herself following the charmander, slipping from the rear of the RV to slink behind him as he made for a small copse of dense trees in a nearby park. They made the concealment without discovery, and Azil was sharing a water bottle he'd snagged from the vehicle with her, when a voice broke out behind them, startling the pair so that Azil dropped the water bottle in shock, sending the spilt liquid soaking into the sandy soil beneath.

"Hi Charmander!"

Thankfully, as Bill rushed the youth into the doctor's office, the receptionist on duty didn't ask him for anything difficult. Assessing the situation with experienced eyes, she immediately grabbed the phone, ringing the doctor on call, who promised to be down within a few minutes.

Sitting besides the hospital bed, Bill watched as the nurse hooked him up to a saline drip, talking calmly to Jim as she triaged the wound. She left momentarily, heading for the hospital stores for antivenin, even as the doctor arrived in a flurry of white coat tails.

Within ten minutes they had him stabilised and resting, and the doctor asked Bill to return to the main reception to take a seat, as he completed the paperwork.

After a few more minutes, the nurse returned to the front office, taking the clipboard from the officer and idly scanning the info he'd provided. Necessarily sketchy, given his limited knowledge of the kid, thankfully she didn't query the missing details, instead taking at face value his cover story that he'd been taking his "nephew" camping.

While he waited for news, Bill became more concerned for the welfare of the two pokemon he'd left in the RV. At the least, it was scorching hot out there, and even the shade he'd parked in was limited. Finally, he excused himself, citing the need to check on his "dogs", and received a vague wave from the nurse in reply.

Relieved, he headed out the door and across the gravel parkway to the RV, lifting the edge of the canvas up to see how they were doing.

The RV was empty.

Shit!

Eyes rolling at the situation rapidly spiralling out of control, Bill glanced around frantically for the pair, seeing nothing that might give away their position, until he spotted a lone pair of kids running through the park opposite, to disappear into a large clump of trees at the park's rear.

Oh, they didn't! He swore, striding rapidly across the dense grass to the trees edge, to hear the quiet chatter of excited children from within.

Groaning, he bent down and pushed his way through the branches, to find himself in a sizeable open area within the shade. Inside, surrounded by a half dozen wide eyed kids, sat Shadow and Azil, the latter holding Jimmy's DS linked to a similar device being played by a red haired boy sitting opposite. As their collective eyes rose at his sudden appearance, eyes wide as they regarded the large man who'd sprung them, Bill let out a breath of relief, before turning on Shadow and asking her why she hadn't stayed in the RV.

"Hot!" she replied, as the faces of the kids turned from him to her, as they talked in pokespeak. He was about to continue, when one girl, all of seven years of age, pointed at him and said in a high pitched voice "You talked to Luxray! I heard you!"

At a loss for words, Bill froze, before being inundated with a mass of questions from all directions...

"Where did they come from?"  
"Are you their trainer? Do you battle much?"

Throwing up his hands, Bill stopped them in their tracks. "Look, I'll answer what I can, but it's really important no one knows they're here!"

"Why?" demanded the first girl, hands on hips.

Bill rolled his eyes, and said "Because if people found out, they might be taken away and you'd never see them again!"

That shut her up, as she looked from him to the two pokemon intently. Finally, her decision made, she turned to the others and said "Don't tell no one, OK!"

One boy, markedly larger than her, made to object, until she waved a fist in his face and stated fiercely "Tell no one!" At the show of bravado, he relented, backing away from her to sit next to Azil with a thud.

She turned back to Bill and said "I'm Jill. Who are you?"

Bill grinned wryly, and said to their erstwhile leader "I'm Bill. I work for the police department"

"You're a cop?" she demanded, eyeing him in disbelief.

Nodding, he reached into his back pocket, pulling his wallet and showing the intrigued kids his badge.

At that, Shadow interjected. "Good kids. Keeping quiet."

Bill nodded absently, reaching across to give her head a rub. "Yeah, Shadow. I can see that. I just hope things don't get even more complicated."

He was interrupted by Azil, who tugged on his trouser leg, looked up at him plaintively, game forgotten, and said "Jimmy?"

Bill gave the pokemon a reassuring smile. "He should be fine. Hopefully, they'll let him out in a few hours."

As the kids crowded around, Azil looked first relieved, then shrugged and went back to challenging his new friend on the DS. Shadow accepted the hands rubbing her fur well enough, although rolled an eye at Bill when the petting became a bit much. Her partner just grinned back, telling her she got herself into the situation, so she should put up with it. He then spent the next twenty minutes answering the kid's questions as well as he could, obviously keeping the more important details secret. Even so, he was surprised at their insight, not to mention knowledge of pokemon in general.

Kids will be kids, he mused, even as he glanced at his watch, realising he needed to head back to the clinic to check on Jimmy.

Explaining this to the kids wasn't as difficult as he imagined. Country kids were a lot more stoic than their sheltered city counterparts, and when he told them of the snake bite incident, a few nodded thoughtfully, before Jill said "It's OK, mister. We'll look after them."

Chuckling, he told Shadow to behave, which got him a dry look in response, before pushing through the bushes to head back to the clinic...

...only to see a police car parked beside their RV, a pair of curious officers, their backs turned to him, examining the odd vehicle parked in front of the clinic.

Oh crap! As if the day hadn't gone bad enough, he swore, slinking back into cover and rejoining the group sequestered there. At his return, the luxray gave him a worried look, which became a frown as he explained the situation.

Given he'd spoken in English this time, his words were interrupted by Jill, who had been listening in intently.

"We'll help!"

Ready to object, Bill made to speak, then shut his mouth with a snap as he reconsidered their situation. It wasn't as if they had a lot of choice in the matter. Given their current fugitive status, the reality was that, any help they could get would be appreciated, if not outright needed!

Pondering, he looked down at the sandy haired head before him, nodding at her eager expression. "Alright, but you do exactly as I say, alright? If I say leave, you leave; no questions, and no argument!"

As the heads before him nodded, he gave them their chores. One group was to start a ruckus at the far end of the playground, while a second were to run to the police, telling them there was a "bad fight" happening. When the coast was clear, Bill, Shadow and Azil would make for the RV, ensuring the police vehicle was out of action so they couldn't be pursued.

At this, the charmander interrupted. "But what about Jimmy?" he demanded, head cocked to the side.

Bill sighed, dropping to a knee before the pokemon, and said quietly "He'll be safe enough here. We can't take him with us, and he needs the medical care these people will give him. He's going to have to stay. I'm sorry."

Azil huffed up, ready to object, before deflating in defeat. The reality of the situation couldn't be avoided, and even though his eyes welled with tears, he nodded at Bill, who gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"We'll be back for him, kiddo, I promise." said the officer reassuringly, and the charmander nodded, perking up and determined to play his part.

After a last final pet of Shadow, and promises to return, the kids sprinted to their respective positions. Bill and the two pokemon pushed their way through the brush to the edge of the copse of trees, squatting in the foliage ready to sprint to the RV.

The noise alerted them first; a loud ruckus of cries and screams, emanating from the far reach of the park. Even as they watched, the officers stationed near the RV looked up in alarm, further excited as the second group of kids reached them, reporting the fight in progress. As the pair of officers sprinted towards the source of the noise, once they had a clear run, Bill, Shadow and Azil bolted from the cover of the trees towards their vehicle.

Even as they made the side of the RV, relieved to reach the protection of the shelter, a hiss from Shadow had Bill spinning, to confront a third officer, standing behind the squad car and gawking at the three of them wide eyed. Cursing, Bill stepped forward, just as the woman reached for her firearm.

She was too slow, though, to avoid the static blast from Shadow that sent her flying backwards, gun spinning from her numb grasp as she hit the dirt in a cloud of dust. Bill swore again, turning to the pokemon to berate her, but she'd controlled the blast perfectly. Even as he opened his mouth, out of the corner of his eye Bill saw the officer sit up, a stunned expression on her face, as Azil reached her side, picking up the pistol in his claws gingerly and returning to Bill, where he offered the weapon to the human with solemn eyes.

Unfortunately for the trio, the situation hadn't gone unnoticed. The echo of the blast had rocked through the car park, and curious onlookers were even now sticking heads from doors and windows of nearby buildings to look for the source of the disturbance.

What they clearly didn't expect, was a large blue and black feline, an orange lizard, and a policewoman struggling to her feet, eyeing the pokemon in wide eyed fear.

Bill groaned, looking across the park where the pair of male officers were sprinting back towards the scene. Even as they paused, several screams from the spectators were let loose as Shadow moved to glare at them, causing even more turmoil.

Bill attempted to placate the female officer, but she had eyes only for Shadow, who stood against the RV trying to blend into the camo paintwork. When that didn't work, she hissed in displeasure, joining Bill as the pair of officers took cover behind their car, pistols drawn and pointed at the trio.

The standoff lasted several long moments, as Bill thought valiantly how to salvage something from the disastrous situation. When he was called on to drop the weapon, he did so, kicking it beneath the RV to ensure at least one of them didn't have a weapon beaded on them.

"Look!" he shouted above the turmoil, as people began mobbing the street around them. "I'm a police officer, for fucks sake!"

"Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees!" was the reply, and he looked grimly at Shadow, whose furious scowl and static charge crossing her fur told him things weren't going to go down well from that moment.

At least, until they were surrounded by a group of kids, springing up from nowhere, who stood before the trio, acting as a barrier to the weapons aimed at them.

As the policewoman took the time to make a break for safety, the other officers screamed at the kids to get out of the way, one frantically waving an arm as if that'd clear them out.

The kids stayed, as Jill stepped forward and shouted "You won't hurt our friends! Leave them alone! They didn't hurt you!"

Bill glanced from the crowds to the officers, who had lowered their weapons slightly. Shooting huge felines may have been OK, but aiming at kids clearly wasn't good PR.

That's all the opportunity Shadow needed. With a roar, she let loose a further static shock, bolts of blue electricity rising above the squad car before plunging downwards to their targets, sending both officers flying, and the crowd screaming as they dashed madly from the scene.

Bill wasted no time; he raced past Shadow and the kids, recovering both weapons, even as the pair made a sluggish recovery. Squatting down before them, he removed the magazines from both pistols, ejecting the loaded cartridge from the chamber, and flipped the empty glocks around, handing them back to the speechless officer.

One, grasping the returned revolver in one limp hand, began "Whaa... whaaat?"

Rolling his eyes, Bill handed the man his badge and ID, which was stared at vacantly, until the officer recovered enough to examine the paper properly. Looking to his partner, he handed the ID over, even as the kids crowded around the two pokemon, continuing to shield them from harm.

Bill grimaced, recovering his ID and said "Now, if we're past the stupidity, I'm willing to explain everything." Scowling, he continued "But if you try and shoot Shadow again, I think you'll find you will need more than a few minutes to recover. So, keep those weapons holstered, for the kid's safety if nothing else."

Pointing at the kids mobbing the pokemon, he said "Hell, if a group of kids cannot shit themselves around them, I'd hope you three can manage similar."

Even as he received a bemused nod in reply, Bill reached out a hand and drew the closest officer to his feet. As the man dusted himself off, his two partners cautiously joined him, eyes intent on the two fantastic creatures before them.

Eyeing the crowd now cautiously returning, Bill groaned. So much for keeping things secret, he thought with a wince. Pointing to the clinic entrance, he said quietly "How about we retreat to somewhere a little more private?"

It didn't take much to cajole the three policemen to follow him, even as they were joined by the two pokemon, and their juvenile band of defenders.

Bill was half way into his abridged explanation, when his mobile phone rang. Cursing, he left off his lengthy story, to stare down at the "anonymous" number flashing on the screen.

Who the hell knew this number, let alone they had the phone with them?

This was getting worse and worse!

He pressed the screen to accept the call, bringing the phone to his ear even as Cameron's voice came over the line.

"Bill. You lot still OK, I hope?"

Bill's shoulders relaxed, the tenseness he'd been holding in suddenly gone. Grinned broadly, he brought the phone from his cheek and pressing the speakerphone button. "Yessir! Good to hear your voice!"

A chuckle came from the speaker as his boss continued. "It's been an interesting few days, son. I'll fill you in when you get back here."

Bill paused, eyeing the three policemen who were listening in intently. "Umm, we've had a bit of a situation with some local officers, Sir. We were forced into Smithtown this morning when Jimmy received a snake bite." Sighing, he continued. "I'm sorry, Sir. It was unavoidable."

A noticeable pause occurred before Cameron replied. "I understand, Bill. I trust your judgement. Is the situation under control?"

Looking from the policemen, to the clinic full of kids, with Shadow and Azil standing behind them, and the many faces pressed against the clinic windows and locked doors, staring in from outside at the spectacle occurring within, Bill crossed his fingers and said "We're working on it."

The line paused again, as Cameron chewed over the response. Finally, he said "Can the officers there with you hear me?"

Bill advised him they could.

In a sterner voice, Cameron said "I am Area Supervisor Cameron Marshke. In case you are unaware of whom I am you can consider me your boss, several times removed. The officer before you, as well as the two creatures under his control, are to be treated with every respect and courtesy while in your care. They are part of a critical counter-terrorism mission being conducted in the area, and I will NOT be happy if I find they have encountered any "issues" arising from other officers under my jurisdiction. Do I make myself clear?"

One of the offers made to object, but was nudged by his colleague, who spoke up quickly and said "Yes, sir!"

Cameron continued. "I want them returned here to our operation base as a matter of urgency! They know where to go. I expect you can arrange that post haste! I will be in touch with your station supervisor to make sure they understand the importance and urgency of the matter, as soon as this call is over. You can contact them to confirm these orders within the hour."

The three nodded, and one left the room by the clinic door, unlocking and exiting the building to arrange things via their car radio.

Bill gave a sigh of relief, and asked the question that had plagued him since Cameron rang. "One thing, Sir. What about the military, and the choppers?"

"Sorted," said Cameron. "They've decided to play nice, or suffer the consequences. Shadow will have nothing to answer for; I've seen to that."

Bill looked across at the huge feline with obvious relief. Her answering grin made it clear she'd caught the reply.

"OK, we'll be a few hours, Sir. See you back at the farm house".

"Understood. Over and out."

Slipping the phone back into his pocket, Bill couldn't help letting out a whoop of joy, startling everyone present, including the two remaining policemen who jumped in surprise. Even as the kids crowded close, Bill turned to the pair of pokemon and said happily "It's over! We'll check on Jimmy, and then... well, then we're going back to base!"

The relief on their faces was palpable.

At last!

 **Chapter 37: Hangover.**

"So, what is that thing?" the female policeman, Jennifer Sanderlands, asked from the driver's position of the squad car, gesturing into the rear seat where Shadow lay squashed across the back seat.

Shadow grumbled something rude in pokespeak, trying to get comfortable on the narrow bench and failing miserably. When Bill turned to her to see she was OK, she eyed him and let out a low growl, muttering something about "ignorant human females" which had him smirking.

Turning to the officer, Bill said "Umm, well firstly, just so you know, she can understand you perfectly well, so calling her a "thing" probably isn't wise, and second, she's a luxray. Her name is Shadow."

The officer glanced at him with wide eyes, before muttering "Sorry" beneath her breath; a comment Shadow chose to ignore. When her curiosity finally returned, Jenny said "OK, I'll bite. What's a luxray."

Bill rested his chin on his palm, elbow sitting on the window ledge as he tried to explain. "Umm, long story, really, and I don't know how much of this I should be telling you. But, since I've not been told to keep my mouth shut, she's a pokemon."

The car swerved slightly, as the policewoman jerked the wheel. "What? Like that kids show?" she asked incredulously, as Bill nodded. "But they're just made up!"

Shadow rolled her eyes, and said to Bill "Ignorant and blind. She may want to get her eyesight checked."

When Bill snorted in amusement, at a look from the officer, he hastily explained "She says she's quite real, thank you."

Nodding absently, Jenny continued "But where did she come from?"

Grinning, Bill replied "Now, that's a story and a half, Officer Jenny."

Flashing him a wide smile, the first time she'd shown any signs of humour since they met, the policewoman said "Well, it's a long drive, so you might as well fill in the time somehow."

Shadow rested her head on her paws, trying into get as comfortable as she could, as she shut her eyes for a nap.

Besides, she knew this story way too well to want to hear it again any sooner than she needed to.

Bill wound up the tale as they were pulling into the farm entrance. Jenny had listened without interruption the whole time, giving him a few incredulous glances but not interrupting. As he finished, dropping back into silence, she said quietly "If I hadn't seen her, I'd never have believed it."

Bill chuckled. "Yeah, well there was a good reason we weren't running around announcing ourselves. If the kid hadn't gotten bitten, we'd never have risked coming into town."

Their conversation was interrupted when Shadow woke with a start, asking him if they'd arrived. When he assured her the trip was nearly over, Jenny let out a breath and said "I still can't believe you can understand that gobbledegook!"

Bill laughed and told her "It takes practice. Lots and lots of practice."

At that, they pulled up to the front of the farm house, to a crowd comprising of Gwen and Paul, Cameron and his officers, and an awful lot of military people.

"Looks like you have a hell of a welcoming committee" Jenny muttered, releasing her seatbelt and cracking open her door. Bill exited the vehicle, moving to the rear to let Shadow out, but she'd already opened the handle with an extended claw and almost fell out in front of him. Claws biting deep into the turf as she landed, she stretched, spine cracking as she released a few kinks from her back. Even so, she took note of the many soldiers gawking at her and muttered darkly "Lot of green here", to which Bill agreed whole heartedly.

"Let's just hope they're on the right side this time" he whispered, grinning broadly as she extended her claws in front of her face, watching not a few of the soldiers before them blanch, and said wryly "They had better be!"

With the second police vehicle having pulled up behind, the trio saw Jimmy and Azil embraced by his parents, who then berated him for getting bitten in the first place. As Jim defended himself, Bill turned to Cameron, shaking his superior's extended hand as he received a warm smile in return.

"Good to see you, Son. Same with you, Shadow. You're both looking healthy after that fiasco."

Bill nodded agreement, even as Shadow let the chief give her a pat on the forehead, deigning to let him ruffle her ears.

As his attention was on the luxray, Bill barely caught his muttered comment. "Just watch yourself around these people, Bill. There's a peace between us of sorts, but it's tentative at best. Cover your ass at all times!"

Bill avoided nodding, keeping the smile fixated on his face for the benefit of the soldiers studying him. So things weren't as friendly between the forces as had been made out, he thought, even as Shadow gave him a glance of understanding, her head nodding fractionally beneath the petting hand.

Well, they hadn't come this far to be stymied by a bunch of military rats. If they got in their way again, next time they wouldn't be as lucky.

He looked up to see an officer approach, neatly pressed uniform giving away his rank. Four stars, Bill thought absently, glancing at the officer's shoulder even as a hand was extended in introduction. Bill took it, noting the overly hard grip; regardless of this man's friendly external demeanour, he seemed to be holding a grudge somewhere; a notion echoed in his hard, dark eyes.

"I understand you're the one who took out our helicopter." he was asked without preamble, and Bill winced inwardly, before deciding any show of weakness would not help their position.

"No Sir. It was a simple case of self defence. We were just ensuring we didn't end up as full of holes as a colander."

The man smiled a smile that never left his lips. "Yes, that was unfortunate. From this point on, I believe we have a more conciliatory understanding. Still, let's hope your friend there can keep herself under control next time."

As he turned to speak with Cameron, clearly dismissing the pair, Shadow looked up at Bill and said "arsehole!" in pokespeak, baring her teeth in a fearsome smile.

Bill almost laughed, but the situation prevented. He said in pokespeak "World is full of them, sweetheart. At least you can take care of us."

She nodded with lidded eyes that never left the soldier's face. "Be careful around that one, definitely! Tongue of a seviper."

Leaning down, he gave her a hug around the neck, ignoring the looks he received as he reassured them both. In her ear, he whispered "Absolutely. So, let's head inside, and away from the viper's nest for a while."

At her nod, he straightened, and interrupted Cameron briefly, citing their need for food. He nodded absent agreement. As the pair turned, they spotted the two police officers who had driven them out to the farm looking somewhat bewildered at the hive of activity occurring at so isolated a farmhouse. Gesturing to the pair, they joined him after a brief hesitation, but readily agreed to his suggestion to accompany them inside for a drink. Weaving their way through the many tents and structures that had been erected in the car park during their absence, they made their way into the house, and beyond the prying eyes following them.

In the kitchen, after placing a large bowl of chilled water down for Shadow, he turned to the quiet pair who were toying with their own beverages. The man, Martin, muttered "What the fuck is going on out here? It's a fucking X-files episode!"

Bill nodded, quickly filling him in on the general details. At his incredulous look, Bill shrugged and pointed at Shadow. "You've seen the evidence with your own eyes."

Shaking his head, Martin turned to his colleague and said "So, we're to stay out here for the time being?"

At her nod, Bill chuckled at the resigned look on her face, and said "Well, I bet your boss is itching to hear exactly what's going on. I'm not surprised he's ordered you to stay, although I'm wondering what Cameron was thinking in agreeing to it. Hmm, probably making sure the word gets out indirectly that the army is pulling their rank shit here. Regardless, welcome to the crazy house!"

At their look, he laughed, and turned to Shadow. "So, what do you reckon we show this pair of newbies what a luxray is REALLY capable of?"

At her evil grin, he waved them to exit the rear kitchen door in front of him, as they headed with drinks in hand to the arena behind the barn for some training.

J.B woke suddenly as a heavy weight landed on his chest, causing him to gasp for breath. Opening bleary eyes, he met a pair of intense red ones mere inches from his face, and he started in shock, throwing both the sheets and the zorua from the bed.

Zorua landed nimbly on the carpet, a large grin splitting her muzzle. Eyeing him up and down, she cocked her head to one side and stared at him intently. Even so, it took a moment for him to realise he was standing there before her, butt-naked, as he caught his breath from the shock of his waking.

Blushing furiously, he grabbed for the sheets on the floor, wrapping them around his waist before he dropped to sit on the bed edge, head in his hands as the room swayed while his brain tried to form something resembling coherent thought. Zorua sprang to his side, sitting on the mattress and began licking her front paw with quick swipes of her red tongue. The entire time, she eyed his miserable form until, with an exasperated huff, she spoke loudly enough to make him cringe "You stink!"

"It's that bastard Ranger's fault!" said the policeman, clutching his forehead as he tried valiantly not to hurl his stomach contents onto the carpet before him. Realising the gesture was futile, he bolted to the bathroom, barely managing to drop in a limp pile with his arms cradling the toilet seat, to retch noisily into the bowl.

There was no escaping her intrusion into his misery, however.

"It's your own fault for drinking so much! You never had a chance of keeping up with that typhlosion! His kind can burn off alcohol almost as fast as they consumed it! It'd take gallons of the stuff to affect him!"

With her voice echoing through his mind, he dry heaved a few more times for good measure, before raising red rimmed eyes to stare at her balefully, where she sat so composed on his bed sheets.

"Easy for you to say! Would have been nice of you to tell me that BEFORE I tried matching the bastard!"

Zorua sniggered, cleaning the last of her forepaw claws and dropping to lie on the soft covers, snuggling her stomach into the covers. "You didn't ask!" she said primly, watching as he rolled his eyes until the movement caught his unsteady stomach, and he returned to praying to Jesus on the porcelain alter.

Zorua watched him, even as she considered his predicament in mock sympathy. However, given his joining her at breakfast didn't seem likely, she shrugged and left the room, heading to the lift to the cafeteria to hunt up some sustenance.

"You have no one to blame but yourself!" said Scott without preamble, staring down at the large blue and cream furred lump spreadeagled across their own bed.

"Fuggoff! I'm dying!" groaned the typhlosion, sending a desperate, red eyed and piteous look at his partner, who didn't buy a moment of it.

Scott rolled his eyes, and viewed Storm with little sympathy. What started the competition the previous night he couldn't fathom, but rocking up after a late night meeting to find his partner snoring loudly, ears deep in empty pint size beer mugs and fur soaked and matted with spilt beer. Besides him, an unconscious J.B slept, while the unsteady form of Entei swayed alarmingly on the stage, singing karaoke in a harsh voice that'd shatter glass. With the bar crowded with people, most of whom were either staring at the legendary in disbelief or encouraging him with loud voices, Scott cringed at the thought of what Barklay would say about their conduct, when reports of their behaviour got back to him the following day.

Keep a low profile, they'd been told. Don't risk the mission, they'd be warned.

Instead, the big blue moron had taken the rest out for drinks, and promptly gotten into a drinking competition with Entei. Shit, the huge legendary outweighed him at least three to one!

Even an idiot could have realised he hadn't a chance in hell!

As the groaning from within the sheets continued, Scott dropped besides the typhlosion, reaching out a hand to give Storm's ears a rub. When it resulted in nothing more than curses, he sighed and got up, leaving the pokemon to his misery.

"I'm going for breakfast. I'll let you handle the aftermath of this."

As he reached the door, slipping through to pause at the entrance, he muttered "After you sober up and wash, anyway. You stink!"

Making his way through the dormitory corridor, Scott nearly ran into Chris when he stormed out of his own room, an anxious lucario in tow. At the look on his furious face, Scott grinned a moment, before asking "Let me guess? Entei?"

Throwing his hands up, Chris leaned against the wall and spluttered "Oh, Entei, and Suicune, and even Raikou! Entei got in at Gods knows what hour, after slipping out from under my watch. So, Suicune is on me all evening for losing him! He then staggers into the room at 3am, singing some lame arse pokemon song at the top of his lungs, before dropping unconscious across MY bed, squashing me and sending Skyy and I crashing through the rubble as it collapsed under him. On top of all that, I have Suicune then start berating me for letting him out in the first place, which I didn't, and Raikou abusing Suicune for being such a skitty. Whatever a fucking skitty is!"

Laughing, the Ranger slipped between Chris and Skyy, throwing an arm around the pair and heading them towards the lift. With a sly smirk, he said "So, are you pissed off he got away from you, or that you weren't asked to join them?"

As the lift doors closed on them, Chris threw the Ranger a dirty look, crossing his arms on his chest as Scott and Skyy chuckled at his expression.

They spotted Zorua sitting alone on a bench seat towards the rear of the room, calmly demolishing a plate of pancakes someone had placed before her. As she nodded curtly to them to approach, they slipped into the seats with her, dropping their own trays on the table. Chris eyed her over, still stunned that J.B had agreed to take her. Sure, she was cute looking enough, but he never picked him as the type to want a tag along pokemon pet.

When she paused, looking up at him to meet his eyes, a voice spoke in his mind. "I didn't give him much choice, and I'm no-one's pet. Besides, he's not as hard as he seems."

Eyes wide, he stared down at her, before being nudged by Skyy. "Don't stare. It's rude!" the lucario said, chuckling as Chris shut his open mouth with a snap.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I didn't realise you could talk."

Sniffing, she went back to her plate, polishing off the last of the berry sauce with her long red tongue. "Well, you can apologise for your rudeness by getting me some more. I think the staff lady there is afraid of me."

Chris sighed, handed over his own plate that was tackled with gusto, and grabbed a forkful from Skyy's pancakes while the lucario was distracted. At his complaint, Chris said "Well, you laugh, you lose!"

Scott, grinning from across the table, looked up as a ruckus broke out across the room. The smile dropped from his face as Raikou entered, pushing through the hastily parting crowds and heading straight for them to drop besides the table onto his haunches with a sigh.

Chris started, and said "Raikou? If you're here, who's looking after Entei?"

Raikou mumbled something, eyeing Scott's plate of pancakes intently as he muttered "Suicune. I was told to leave."

Scott gave him a sympathetic look, putting his plate on the ground where Raikou attacked it ravenously. The Ranger looked up at Chris, who sat glowering down at the big legendary, and said "Give him a break. I recall someone else who was at the receiving end of a certain water pokemon's sharp tongue, and wasn't that happy. As I recall, you were going to rip his nipples off, and beat him to death with them."

Chris turned red, muttering something about reconciling their differences, even as he got up and headed towards the cafeteria food area for more breakfast. Skyy called after him for a second helping, and Scott did likewise, laughing at the dirty look he was thrown.

Leaning down to Raikou, the Ranger said "Is Entei likely to be a problem when he's sobering up?"

Raising a berry-stained muzzle, the legendary paused his chewing and replied "No. I imagine he will sleep through the day, and simply be a burden on us all at some time later tonight."

Scott sighed, and said "Arceus! Just in time for another boozing session with J.B and bonehead!" The comment sent Zorua snorting out half chewed pancake in amusement.

Raikou chuckled deeply. "No, I think even my big brother reached his limit last night. Besides, if Suicune catches him sneaking out again to drink, he'll be flayed alive."

Chris returned loaded up with plates. When Raikou looked up expectantly, he sighed in exasperation, handed over his own plate to the pokemon, who thanked him between mouthfuls.

"Guess I'm waiter for the day" he groaned, as Zorua looked up and said "Well, while you're up, human, more berry sauce please."

"Where's your partner? I'd like a word with him!"

Barklay paced across the room, before dropping heavily into his office chair. The loud squeak as his weight hit it echoed through the silent room.

Scott winced, as every eye in the room looked at him. "He's still indisposed, Sir. I'll make sure he comes see you as soon as he's..."

"Sober?" barked his superior, and Scott shrunk into his chair further. Damn the pokemon! He swore to himself. It's not as if he had any control over his actions!

"Yes sir!" he said quietly, even as several chuckles, quickly stifled, came from the back.

Chris and Skyy, sitting at the back of the room, sympathized with the Ranger. Raikou squatted, silent, behind them. Barklay glanced at the legendary for a moment, meeting his eyes. But surprisingly, it was the legendary that broke the contact first, as even he was somewhat wary of Barklay's wrath.

Scanning the group, the captain continued. "Well, what he'll miss is the information we've been working towards. The time has come to begin the operation. From this point forwards, there will be ZERO communication regarding the matter to anyone outside these offices. "Operation: Portal" will commence in two days, 0500 local time. I expect everyone to be prepared, and sober, for the mission. That includes your partner, Ranger Rivers. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes sir!" Scott said curtly, ready to strangle the typhlosion when he next saw him. "Perfectly!"

Barklay stood, pacing behind their chairs as he circled the group of twenty Rangers seated at the conference table in the briefing room. "You all know your specific duties. I don't need to remind you all of the seriousness of this mission. Please ensure your teams are updated and ready by 0300 on the morning. All Rangers in charge will meet here again at 0230, where we will confirm that all is to plan. Given how likely we are to meet with armed opposition, I want absolute secrecy from everybody. No surprises! Any questions?"

When no one raised a hand, he dismissed the group, who left in murmured discussion. As Chris and Sky made to rise, Barklay caught their eye, and Chris winced inwardly at the chewing out he'd be getting concerning Entei's actions.

However, he was mistaken as to Barklay's intent.

Motioning for Chris and Skyy to take a seat near him, Scott joined them at the captain's insistence. Raikou took up a protective stance behind Chris. Barklay, ever aware of the legendary's presence, gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, Raikou. I'm not going to bite your young ward's head off. I understand he has little real control over your brother's actions, if Entei wanted out. Instead, I'm here to discuss how you can all assist in the forthcoming operation."

At Raikou's solemn nod, he turned back to Chris, who gave him a surprised look. "You want our assist, sir?" he said, somewhat warily.

Barklay nodded. "This isn't going to be a fun, easy exercise, son. I'll take any help I can get."

Raikou rumbled "Not at the expense of his safety. He has little experience in these situations."

Barklay nodded, and before Chris could object, interrupted the youth. "He's right. You don't! However, you're packing a rather unique set of weapons that could well make a huge difference to our success here."

Chris gave Skyy a confused look. In response, the lucario held out a paw, summoning up an aura sphere, which hovered menacingly over his palm. A crackle of thunder from behind sent the humans jumping, as Chris glanced backwards to see Raikou, a menacing scowl on his face, return his gaze.

"I believe I know what the human infers, Chris." said Raikou, scowl dropping from his face, even as the sharp tang of ozone dissipated within the room. Skyy clenched his fist, the aura sphere vanishing as he relaxed back into his chair.

Barklay nodded. "Exactly! Between these friends of yours, you have enough fire power to take out a small army. That doesn't mean you are to take any chances. Your safety is paramount, and I'm sure your friends will be ensuring that. Regardless, I'll be expecting your assistance wherever possible, assuming you're willing to provide it."

Giving his friends a wide eyed look, it was the reassuring expression on Scott's face that had him nodding hesitantly. At the Ranger's wink, Chris let out the breath he'd been holding in, and said "OK, sir. We'll do everything we can to help."

Barklay nodded. "That's all I ever ask of my people, Son. Ranger Scott will brief you on your involvement over the coming days. You can fill in that team of yours, once Entei sobers up enough to handle it. I'd suggest putting in some serious training before the operation. You have two days to get your friends into shape, as something resembling a coordinated group. Don't waste any of it."

At that, Barklay pushed back his chair, the screech as the legs dragged across the timber floor loud in the room. "Scott, make it happen!"

Scott nodded, as the captain passed him on the way to the door. Pausing at the entrance, without looking back Barklay said "And make sure that partner of yours sees me at my earliest convenience."

Scott winced as his boss left, and turned to the expectant eyes regarding him.

Damn, it was going to be a long few days!

 **Chapter 38: It begins...**

It was the waiting that dragged at him.

It seemed like they'd been lying in position for a year, although his watch told him that little more than an hour had passed since they'd reached their designated marshalling spot.

Creeping from cover to espy the distant building with his night vision binoculars, Chris could see little movement within the grounds of the vast, sprawling complex that perched ominously on its hilltop foundations.

A few guards wandered the grounds, but none seemed overly excited. Either they were doing an excellent job of acting, or Sinnotech were truly oblivious to the large force of Ranger's slowly circling them.

Chris prayed it was the latter.

He felt a warm presence settle besides him, and passed the binoculars over to Skyy. While the lucario's far sight was leagues ahead of his, even the pokemon gained significant clarity when using the optical aid. Using the optics, he had been able to detect small issues the humans had missed. Besides, as Chris leaned against his friend, the companionable warmth had him thinking less of the mission about to commence, not to mention the multitude of things that might go disastrously wrong for the Rangers.

He was terrified to death. But it wasn't going to stop him doing his duty, by both the Rangers and his friends.

In the final briefing, Barklay confirmed their final objectives. One: secure the complex and neutralise all opposition. Two: secure the portal and its associated technology. Three: secure the building, and hold it against all opposition.

It was number two that Chris and his friends had been given as their goal, and assigned to the force that were to storm the vast complexes lower levels to capture the portal. The fact it might be his only chance of ever getting home was considered secondary, even to him.

Sighing, he shrugged deeper into his parka, as the biting cold seeped into his bones. "Unusually chill weather" had been the forecast, and it'd lived up to expectations. "Fucking freezing" was his own opinion, and it seemed no matter how many layers of clothing he'd donned, the frigid chill still continued to have made it to his core.

A few feet away, Storm lay on the hard ground, oblivious of the ground's temperature. He wore a grim expression that seemed at odds to his usual demeanour. Whether it was the pending mission, or the hour long grilling he'd received from Barklay the day before, Chris was unsure. Either way, Chris wasn't about to cross the typhlosion for love nor money.

The legendary trio were somewhere behind, keeping themselves hidden in the dense woodland they'd passed through. Unusually silent, even the normally intractable Suicune had said little since they'd woken that morning. Raikou had offered few words to anyone, and Entei had kept mute since the prior day. Perhaps his hangover still plagued him, Chris mused, but again didn't want to risk a confrontation finding out.

Besides, they all knew what was at stake. Personalities were unlikely to cause difficulties when so much was on the line.

A small sigh had him turning to his friend, who passed back the binoculars. "Nothing's changed" the lucario whispered, and Chris nodded, before passing on word to the others. It was now 0510, and the wait for the mission to begin was torturous.

He hoped things wouldn't drag much longer, because...

BOOM! An explosion rocked the front gatehouse, sending a rolling fireball into the darkened sky. Stunned, Chris froze a moment, until a swift word from Scott brought him back to reality.

Several flares were sent up by the distant forces, and the dark grounds around the buildings were suddenly awash with light. The distant forms of the Ranger's shock troops could be seen swarming through the clouds of tear gas erupting from the gatehouse, spreading out to take what little cover was available. The guards on duty stood no chance. A few formed small pockets of resistance which were quickly subdued, but most simply laid down their weapons and surrendered.

In all, it seemed too good to be true.

Which is what it turned out to be.

On the far side of the portal, Bill had spent a lazy afternoon with Shadow, Azil and Jimmy, running through various training scenario's to ensure the pair of pokemon were in peak condition when they were finally called for. It had been a steep relearning curve for the young officer, who found it ironic to be spending many hours reviewing Jimmy's online pokedex, as well as watching episode after episode of the animated show, in an attempt to gain as much background knowledge on his charge as he could.

 _He'd even ended up getting his own 3DS second-hand from one of Jimmy's friends, who was flabbergasted that he was selling his old, cracked screen unit to a grown policeman, of all people! Unfortunately, or fortunately depending which way you looked at it, Jim had let slip the existence of the two pokemon to his friend, who had then told other friends, and Bill was chagrined to find out the secret was fast becoming the worst kept ever. When his training audience began including several strangers, all under fifteen years of age, Bill cornered Jim, who confessed sheepishly to having snuck a few friends over, as he'd become sick of being called a liar by his peers._

 _Rolling his eyes, Bill didn't berate him too much. Hell, had the situation been reversed, he would likely have acted similarly. But when the army people discovered the leak of information, the shit hit the fan, and Bill found himself hauled out in front of Cameron and his army general counterpart for a "please explain" session._

 _Shit, he wasn't responsible for the kid's actions, Bill grumbled, pushing through the office door in the makeshift HQ fabricated building. He'd just been unfortunate to be the one who discovered the newcomers on-site._

 _As the General's grilling became harsher, Bill began losing his temper. Firstly, he didn't answer to this arse hat and second, it was a bit late trying to put a lid on the situation, when the cat, or luxray, was already well out of the bag._

 _Not that pointing this out to the army officer helped any, as even Cameron winced when the soldier's anger multiplied when he tried. But when Shadow stepped forward, putting herself right before the general, snarling loudly at the officer who backed away in alarm, things became more interesting. Eyes narrowed as she spat out a long statement in angry pokespeak, in no uncertain terms she stated that she owed this ignorant arsehole human nothing, didn't need to answer to him or anyone, and he'd better watch his mouth around her and her partner from now on, or she was going to shove 30,000 volts right up his rear pipe. The anger in her voice needed little in the way of translation, and the tent became quieter than a library. While the others couldn't understand her, it didn't take a degree in rocket science to realise pissing off a hundred pounds of furious feline capable of zapping them to hell and back was not a wise career move._

 _When the General finally shot Bill a loaded look, advising him to calm his partner, he shrugged and spelt out the facts; Shadow was his friend, not his possession, and they'd better start realising it sooner rather than later, before she decided they were no longer people she wanted to deal with._

 _With that, the General stormed from the meeting. While nothing further was said from the army on the incident, Bill sighed and accepted the chewing out they both received from Cameron, in that a little bit more political correctness might make everyone's lives easier in the future. Even Shadow accepted his rebuke with lowered eyes and ears, but when Cameron sighed and patted her neck, she perked up and purred._

 _"It's a tense standoff here, Son. They're just waiting for any excuse to pull the pin on this "collaboration" between police and armed forces, and do things their own way. I'd appreciate it if you two could be a little more placating around that man. Yes, he's a prick, but unfortunately he's a prick we need on our side."_

Bill had Shadow send another thunderbolt towards the charmander, who dodged nimbly out of the line of fire. She snarled as the bolt missed, baring her teeth at the orange lizard, who grinned toothily at her in return.

 _As far as meetings had gone, he'd sooner have forgotten that one. Shadow had approached him later, apologising for her outburst in a quiet voice, but he gave her a hug and told her that regardless, the human wasn't going to come to terms with the situation, and anything she'd said wouldn't make him change his mind._

Glancing down at his wrist, Bill drew up some stats on his smart phone. Having sourced a wrist mounted strap case made using the Pokedroid app much easier, but he'd have given a lot for a proper Pokedex; one that would keep him updated on Shadows stats in real time figures. Compared to playing the game, the limited technology at his disposal had him relying on visual conditions more than he wanted, as when adrenalin kicked in, it was hard to keep updated as to her real, current condition.

Bill called for her to Tackle and Bite, but again the charmander proved too nimble for her attack. Seeing Jimmy give him a broad smirk from the far side of the arena had him laughing in reply, and he gave the kid a thumbs up for effort, exhilarated despite himself. The small red lizard was a surprisingly difficult opponent, and even Shadow begrudgingly complimented the pair on their efforts in working as a team.

 _They never seemed to train without an audience though. Many of the police officers assigned to the farm kept ongoing odds on the mock battles, and while Bill had no delusions some of the soldiers present had been sent to keep an eye on them, reporting their actions back to the General, he knew quite a few were there simply to watch the spectacle. Add the small group of kids cheering them on, and the hours they spent every day seemed to pass relatively quickly._

 _Indeed, Bill soon found his childhood daydream of competing in the Pokemon League resurfacing as a fleeting desire that, perhaps, might have a greater hope of occurring than he could have realised. After all, when this was all over, who knows whether they might get an opportunity to visit Shadow's home world, if the portals were ever reinstated._

 _He mentioned this to the luxray one evening, as the pair lay cuddled in his bed. She raised her head and stared into his face, wondering if he was kidding, but seeing he was genuine, dropped back against him with a sigh. With his arms around her neck, he nuzzled her ears and said softly "Well?"_

 _She squirmed around to face him, and replied "You would return home with me?"_

 _Nodding, he touched her nose with his own, and said quietly "Of course. If you don't want to stay here, that is."_

 _She shrugged, and dropped her head onto the pillow, still watching him with her deep red eyes. "I don't know what will happen. But I will stay with you, no matter what."_

 _They'd fallen asleep with that comforting thought. But, deep inside, Bill still worried that her previous partner might try and reclaim her. If he did, he'd be in for a battle worthy of the Pokemon League!_

Shadow landed a few feet from him with a thud, sending a cloud of dust rising around her. She'd dodged a ball of flame sent from Azil, and snarled a reply, sending a Thunderbolt back in return. As he saw her panting in the hot afternoon heat, Bill waved his arms, signalling an end to the sparring bout, although Shadow protested she'd almost had the charmander cornered. Bill laughed, even as some of Jim's friends sprinted forward with a bowl of ice water for Shadow and tall glasses of lemonade for the humans and the charmander.

He could get used to this, Bill mused, sipping from the frosted glass in pleasure. Hell, if it was this satisfying battling with one pokemon, what would it be like with a team of four, or six?

Shaking his head, he broke his daydreaming, and gave Jim a clap on the shoulder. The kid had recovered from his snake bite surprisingly well, and while still easily tired, had otherwise made a full recovery. The broad, excited grin he returned made his feelings clear, even as Azil dropped into the shade of the tree they'd rested beneath, and said between panting "Fun!"

Hell yeah, Bill thought. Awesome fun!

It was the gasp from Jim that alerted him something was amiss. Bill had dropped besides Shadow, resting back against her flank with his eyes shut, amidst amused grumbles that she was nothing more than a lazy human's armchair. At the young human's exclamation, Shadow looked up and started, the jolt sending Bill's eyes open.

Ahead, amidst the tinkle of shattered glass, Azil had dropped his drink and stiffened, even as a glowing orange nimbus surrounded him. As they watched, he began to grow, stretching up and out until, with a final blaze of amber light that had their eyes watering, the astonished onlookers stared in amazement as a stunned-appearing chameleon appeared before them, staring down at his longer arms in amazement.

Jimmy, gaping mouth finally closing, approached his newly changed friend somewhat nervously, but with a cry, was engulfed in a hug from Azil, who now stood equal height to his young human friend. As the pair exchanged back slaps, even as Jimmy and his friends admired the chameleon's new appearance, Bill chuckled, shut his eyes and leaned back to lie against Shadow.

"Wake me when the excitement is over, sweetheart" he said, and her gurgling laugh rumbled through his back where he pressed against her.

Stalking through the factory complex took on a surreal aspect all of its own.

The place was practically deserted. Apart from the minimal guards on watch at the entrance, the groups sent to scour the interior met little resistance, and few individuals at all seemed to be occupying the place.

Something seemed terribly wrong with the entire scenario.

The Rangers had been split into their individual groups, and each headed off to their specific goal within the complex. Once the entrances were secure, Rangers branched off to scour the administration complex located on the upper floors, while others left to tackle any armed individuals sent to resist them.

Scott had been ordered to penetrate the sub-basement levels, and secure the portal facilities. With Chris and his friends in tow, they soon found themselves deep in the bowels of the building, in a dimly lit corridor that penetrated into the darkness ahead.

Storm pressed his back against the damp basement wall, fur prickling as his hackles involuntarily rose in warning.

"This ain't right" he whispered into his throat mike, and Scott suppressed his verbal agreement. The typhlosion was correct; something wasn't right here.

A facility this large should have teams of workers and security within. Their pre-op assessment revealed the place never shut; convoys of vehicles and staff entered and left the complex in an ongoing parade of activity. The place ran seven days a week, and even in its off hours the complex operation continued unabated.

Except today. Today was different.

Today, something was definitely not right.

The group had paused at an intersecting corridor. Even the irrepressible Entei was subdued in the dark, dank environment, and had joined his brothers in deferring to the Rangers. In this Chris was thankful, as the last thing they needed were rogue pokemon. But the place subdued them all, and they were content to keep to his and Skyy's heels, even as the pair followed closely behind the two Rangers.

Storm put up a paw, claws extended as he motioned for the group to halt. Suicune, showing his nerves, hadn't been paying attention, and ploughed into Chris, near sending him flying forwards. In the confusion a glare from the typhlosion had the blue legendary dropping his head in shame. Storm sniffed, once then again, and gave Scott a loaded glance which the human Ranger returned grimly.

"There ain't no one here. No one at all. That ain't right!"

Scott stiffened. "Do you think it's a trap?"

Storm considered giving his partner a look, before shrugging. "Dunno. But our Intel said this place should be full of humans, and it's not. It stinks, yeah."

Scott pondered the reply. "Do we pull out?" he said in concern, but the typhlosion had no answer.

Chris felt a soft paw creep into his hands, and looked over to see a nervous lucario pressed against him. Muscling up a smile, he gripped the fingers reassuringly, although inside, he wanted to scream and bolt for the exit. Skyy's lips lifted tentatively, but his shoulders shook slightly. At this point, being anywhere but here seemed like a fine idea.

Raikou's rumble from behind reached the two Rangers in the lead. "I can smell human ahead. Only one, and it is strangely familiar. I cannot place it, but it is known to me somehow."

Scott nodded back, and whispered "No one else though?" He was unsurprised when the legendary shook his head. "No."

"Shit!" cursed the Ranger, letting out a huff of frustration, before relaying the information back to the operational base. They waited several minutes for a response as those in charge considered their findings, until Barklay's gruff voice came down the channel to them.

"I don't like this at all! It smells like ponyta shit! I want everyone not dealing with the enemy troops to withdraw, immediately!"

Affirmatives came across the radio from the team leaders of the various groups, even as Scott breathed a sigh of relief. Given their experience dealing with the slippery Sinnotech bastards had earlier resulted in Storm's long term capture and torture, and so many Rangers dead, he wasn't unhappy to see the operation pulled early.

Unfortunately, the look on his partners face belied his relief.

"Can't leave yet. We need to check out that human sign ahead."

"Forget it!" said Scott exasperatedly. "It's not important!"

His partner replied grimly "And if it is? What if it can shed light on this?"

Scott cursed, dropping to a crouch as he considered their options. The big, hairy bastard was right, of course. If they left now, they might not get the Intel they needed.

"Shit! Alright, we keep going for another five minutes. If we find nothing, we turn around and get the fuck out of here!"

Storm nodded affirmative, turning to the rest and gave a clawed OK sign. Chris exchanged looks with his friends, none of whom seemed willing to disagree with the Rangers, so he nodded in resignation.

His bad feeling didn't retreat, though. If anything, it had gotten suddenly worse.

Creeping down the deserted corridors reminded Chris nothing more of computer games he'd played, where something bad was waiting for him ahead in the dark, ready to spring out and claw his face off. Suppressing his fear, he followed the pair as they crept forward, until they reached a huge set of steel doors, heavily fortified, which were labelled "Portal operation."

The doors were slightly ajar. A loud humming echoed from within, along with a dull shimmering light which flickered past the opening to illuminate the groups face dimly.

Chris knew that light. Their goal was close.

Both Raikou and Storm took in a deep breath, nasal passages widening as they drew in the scents from within. Even Skyy took a whiff, but couldn't place the scent; the heavy presence of dirty machinery and ozone stifled his sense of smell.

Scott paused, examining the doors carefully. While he could see no signs of booby traps he was taking no chances. Rifling his pack, he withdrew a small mechanics mirror on a telescopic rod, extending it through the opening and rotating it to view within.

It was as empty as the corridors they'd traversed. The far wall was enveloped in the shimmering frame of a transworld portal; much, much larger than the ancient one they'd travelled through to Chris's world weeks earlier. Over thirty feet across, it dwarfed the heavy banks of computer equipment surrounding it, all the while releasing an ominous hum into the room. Several doors, most of which were open, lead from the huge room to unknown destinations. One was shut and a dim electric light could be seen glowing from the crack beneath the doors base.

Otherwise, the room was unlit. Dark, oppressive and extremely ominous.

"I don't want to risk opening this door further. I can't see any triggers, but this place is giving me the creeps. Where is everyone?"

Storm shrugged, squatting down behind his partner to glance over his shoulder into the mirror. "Someone needs to go in there and check it out. I'll go."

Scott shook his head. "Forget it. You'll never fit through there without pushing it open. I think it's best if I..."

"I'll go." said Skyy quietly, interrupting the Ranger, who paused and looked at him inscrutably.

"It could be dangerous?" Scott warned, and Chris rested his hand on the lucario's shoulder, ready to protest.

Skyy was adamant. "You won't fit, Scott. The only one who stands a chance is me. I won't be gone long."

With that, he pushed past the startled Rangers, slipping through the cracked door before they could protest. Lips pressed tightly at the impetuous pokemon, Scott returned to watching the lucario's progress through his mirror, even as Chris squirmed to see his friend depart.

The room was indeed vacant, and Skyy bolted through the huge empty chamber using _extremespeed_ , only pausing once he reached the shadow of a huge column to catch his breath. While his act of bravado had caught the others by surprise, the reality was, he was terrified to be there, and only his hope to hasten their departure lent him the courage to enter the room alone.

Gaining the far wall, he spun from open door to open door, each revealing an office empty of occupants. The place looked like it had been deserted in haste, as signs of their presence were everywhere. Half drunk coffee sat beside unfinished sandwiches, still lying in congealing glory on their plates. Sniffing the air didn't assist him to a great extent, as the ozone stench was much worse inside the chamber the closer he was to the portal. In fact, so bad was the stink at this close range, his sense of smell had almost deserted him, and it wasn't until he'd finally reached the last office door that a taint of familiarity crept into his nose.

What the hell?

It couldn't be!

Grasping the handle in his paw, he drew a large breath, shutting his eyes as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. As light spilled past, he opened lids to gaze at the room's sole inhabitant, battered and still lying trussed tightly in rope on several blankets haphazardly discarded against the far wall. The room stank of unwashed, sick human, and the sudden influx of fresh, rank scent into his nose near sent him retching.

But there was no denying who it was, as the head slowly turned, revealing a pale face within the matted hair, filthy and bleeding, which raised itself to stare at him. With one eye swollen shut, and the other red and watery, it took a moment for the human to focus on the intruder and, as recognition dawned, it drew in a harsh gasp and stared at the lucario in disbelief.

"Skyy?" it said in a raspy, disused voice, and the lucario shut his eyes again in sudden fear, pressing against the doorframe which he gripped as wild panic enveloped him.

"Shit! Jasper?"

 **Chapter 39: Despair.**

Skyy stood in shock, looking down at the battered human before him, who returned his stare dryly.

"Little help here" Jasper muttered under his breath, struggling futilely with his bonds.

Skyy started, stepping towards the human, but pausing as he reached down to loosen the ropes binding him. This human, one Chris had considered his friend, had likely sold them out to Sinnotech, causing the death of many humans and pokemon.

On the other hand, he didn't exactly look like an enemy conspirator. Indeed, he look pretty much beat half to death.

Still debating the human's predicament, he knelt behind Jasper, pulling at the knots in the rope until, after long moments, the bindings loosened, and he slipped them from around the torn flesh on the human's wrists.

Jasper gasped, even as Skyy propped him upright, back against the wall, where he sat rubbing his injured wrists to stimulate the circulation restricted for so long. The pain was intense; Jasper's eyes watering as tortured nerves shrieked back into operation, sending pins and needles through his skin.

After long seconds, the human raised his face to regard the lucario's solemn visage above him, and said quietly "Thanks."

Skyy nodded, still wary as to the gym leader's intent. He didn't hesitate giving the human a hand standing, although wrinkled his nose as the unwashed stink of Jasper's body when he threw an arm around him to steady him from falling.

They made it to the door before Jasper had to rest. Leaning against the steel frame, he stared morosely at the shimmering portal surface, dropping his head into his hands to tenderly prod his face and assess his injuries with a grimace.

"So, you do realise this is a trap, right?" he spoke softly into the echoing silence of the chamber, causing Skyy to stiffen in surprise.

"Yeah, we had an idea of that when the place seemed deserted."

"Is the typhlosion with you?"

Skyy paused a moment, considering whether to reveal the information to a possible enemy, but in the end told him. After all, it wasn't as if Jasper was going anywhere with it in a hurry. Regardless, Skyy wasn't planning on revealing the presence of Raikou and his brothers, and kept his reply abridged and to the point.

"Storm? He's waiting outside, with Scott, Chris and... Err... The others. They're afraid the door may be booby trapped."

Jasper groaned, sliding his back down the wall adjacent to the door frame to hit the floor hard. "Shit. You might as well call them in. They won't be getting out of here in a hurry."

"But the door might be..." Skyy began, but was stopped as Jasper let out a harsh laugh.

"The door frame isn't the issue, Skyy. They've wired the whole building! You people marched right on in here, and now they have you right where they want you!"

Skyy stared down at the human in disbelief, even as a loud, squeal of feedback shattered the silence. As Skyy spun in shock, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound, a tinny, chill voice spoke from the concealed loud speaker.

"He's right, you know. Yes, we can hear you, and see you well enough. Why look surprised? Do you think we'd simply sit back and capitulate, letting you fools dismantle everything we've worked to achieve, for decades? All you've done is put a crimp on one, small operation, while the rest continue uninterrupted. Congratulations for failing so dismally in your objective to stop us."

Skyy gave Jasper a pleading look, which was returned with a tired shaking of his head. In his distress, he barely registered the large doors to the chamber being flung open by an irate typhlosion, who despite Scott's protest barged into the chamber to stand at its centre, shoulders steaming in his fury.

"Yeah, you bastards! Show yourselves, and we'll have a real talk!" Storm roared, even as the rest of the party slipped through the opening after him. Scott reached his partner first, attempting to placate the pokemon, but Storm shook him off with an angry look, returning to stare around the chamber for the source of the voice.

"Aaah, subtle to a fault as usual, pokemon. No, I'm afraid there isn't much advantage to us in meeting face to face. After all, there's nothing a dead pokemon can offer that'd satisfy our curiousity further."

At that, the large steel chamber doors swung shut, sealing themselves tightly with a loud, metallic clang.

Cursing, Scott left his partner to rush to the doors, joined by Raikou and Entei. However, even the powerful legendary pokemon were unable to lever the frozen locks open, and after strenuous attempts they gave up, exchanging resigned looks in defeat.

The speaker voice gave a chilling chuckle, sending a shudder down Skyy's back that not even the warm hand Chris placed on the shaking lucario's shoulder helped placate.

"While the loss of this facility is regrettable, the opportunity to remove such an irritating thorn from our side more than makes up for it. Soon, you will be dead, and the days where the Rangers can interfere in our business will be over. That goes double for you and your partner. Perhaps your new companions can ponder how wise their choice of friends are, during the few minutes you have left, although given the limited opportunity to correct their mistake left to them, perhaps it'd be time better spent in praying to Arceus for their soul's salvation."

Storm paused as his perked ears darted to and fro. Eventually, eyeing the far corner of the room with glowing red eyes, he threw open his maw wide, sending a massive ball of flame towards the far ceiling, where it exploded with blinding force. Thrown from their feet and stunned by the blast, the rest of the group could only look at him in shock as he screamed his fury at their tormentors, even as Scott staggered to his side, slapping an open hand against his face and sending the typhlosion rocking.

As the angry eyes refocussed on him, Scott screamed at his partner "Enough! Remember who you are!"

The angry eyes narrowed in fury, before the glowing subsided and the big pokemon's shoulders slumped in defeat. As Scott pleaded with him further, Chris could see the slagged remains of the surveillance equipment attached to the ceiling drop from its bracket to crash in a red, smouldering pile of metal in the room's far corner.

"So much for being watched" he said dryly to Skyy; even as he bent down to assess Jasper's injuries. The gym leader brought up his face with a wry grin cricking his mouth. It wasn't returned by Chris, who had enough trouble restraining himself from punching the smirk from the traitor's face.

"Oh, if looks could kill, Chris..." said Jasper quietly, letting the smile slip from his lips and he turned a pained face away from the young human.

"Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" Chris demanded of him, receiving a shrug in reply.

"I assume they'll make sure the place comes down around us. I had overheard them mention something of the sort, while they were still interrogating me."

Chris's lips pressed tightly together, and he clenched his fists. "What did you tell them?"

Jasper sighed, raising his good eye to stare at the young human tiredly. "Everything, of course! What option did I have?"

"You could have refused!" Chris began, only to be stopped by Skyy, who shook his head slowly. "You should know how that works, Chris" said the lucario. "Do you forget how you found me? There is no choice. You can only do what you need to, to survive"

Jasper returned his gaze to the lucario, surprised at his insight. "I made my decision early on, Skyy" he said harshly, his self mocking voice sending the pokemon stepping back at the angst. "I tried salvaging what I could from the situation, from the day we first met. I thought I could get you to cut a deal with them, and no one would be hurt." Dropping his eyes, he put his head in his hands, as a deep sob escaped him. "I was wrong!" he said in a muffled voice, as his shoulders shook beneath the resigned hand Chris rested on it.

Chris motioned to Skyy, pulling him away for a moment and asking the lucario to relay the news to Scott. As the lucario hurried away, Chris squatted before Jasper, and said "Tell me, then."

It took a bit for Jasper to pull himself together, and he began speaking quietly. "Of all the people here, you should understand why, Chris. My time as Star City gym leader was ending, and rather than bargain, they told me if I didn't cooperate they were going to ensure it did so in such a way as my future was over."

"What...?" Chris began, confused, before Jasper sat up, eyes sparking angrily as he gripped Chris's arm tightly.

"Oh, you hypocrite! Don't fucking hide it! I know about you and Skyy, just as I know about those two Rangers! I bet they told you the rumours about me, too! Well, they were true. All of them! When it got out a few years ago, the media circus became so harassing, only the intervention of your Ranger friends saved us from being lynched by the very people who once cheered us to victory! In the end, regardless of my position in the league or my decade-long history in the world's top five trainers, my career and my future were over! Kaput! All because I chose to be with the wrong person!"

Chris squatted before the furious gym leader, lost for words, until he said finally "Sparky?"

Jasper released him, giving him a look of disgust before his face calmed, and he turned to resume his story. "So, I had a choice. Being thrown out onto the streets penniless, after everything I've done for those bastards in promoting the league, or see if I could make a quick buck passing on basic information to those who'd pay well for it, so I could at least settle down with enough funds to live out my life in something other than squalor."

As his voice slowly quietened, dropping to a whisper, he said finally "Seems I chose wrong. Now look what I am. Nothing. A nobody, and alone again."

Chris sighed, before moving to drop down the wall besides his erstwhile friend. "Alone? Where is Sparky? She was with you when you disappeared?"

Jasper didn't reply, instead turning his face away. That was answer enough.

In the room centre, Scott had managed to placate Storm so that the typhlosion would at least listen to reason. When Skyy joined them, passing on the information Jasper had provided, the typhlosion began to curse again, until a quelling look from Scott set his grumbling to rest. Reaching for his two way radio, Scott attempted to contact Barklay, but all that came back through the receiver was a static hiss. Either they were too deep within the earth, or their signal was being jammed; regardless, they were on their own now.

Tossing the now-useless radio to his startled partner, Scott called out to the legendaries, who were continuing to examine the locked doors in a huddle. Before he'd finished, a resounding boom sent him staggering, as a deluge of dust and rubble dropped from the ceiling to plunge the huge room into murky dimness. The few lights operating within the area flickered and dimmed, before dropping out altogether. Scott managed to gain his feet, reaching into his belt pouch for a flare, which he struck to ignite. The ruby glare turned the otherwise unfriendly room into a pit of hell, casting red silhouettes everywhere in its spluttering light.

From deep within the building's bowels, they could feel the vibrations and rumbling from further explosions, until an even louder pressure blast again threw them roughly to the concrete. Scott dropped the flare, which spun away into the darkness, landing several meters away. Long moments passed as the shifting dust began to settle, before they were joined by Raikou and his brothers, who charged from the dimness to their sides to see if anyone had been injured.

As they skidded to a halt, a further deep rumbling came from the direction of the sealed doors, which gave an alarming bell-like peal as debris impacted them from the far side. One door buckled, allowing a cascade of rock and smaller debris to pour past the gap between them, shortly followed by a gush of water as pipes in the corridors beyond, torn from their brackets, ruptured under the pressure.

The water spread rapidly, making a beeline towards the flare, and Skyy sprang forward to pick it up, lifting it from the floor just before it was extinguished in the liquid. He returned to the Rangers and handed it to the now-silent Scott, who nodded his thanks.

With the new drama enfolding, Storm finally regained his composure, allowing the two Rangers to hold a hurried discussion of their predicament, even as they strode towards the far wall where Chris and Jasper remained.

Stepping before the gym leader, Scott didn't hedge his words. "I don't really care at this point what you've done. I just need to know how to get out of here!"

Jasper gave a harsh, barking laugh in reply. "We don't! The entire point of leaving me in here to die was to draw you in here after me. I was of no further use to them, apart from bait for the unwary. Obviously, they set their trap too well."

Lips set grimly, Scott ignored the sarcasm, and asked "And the explosions?"

Jasper sighed. "Bringing the place down around us, I assume. I'm honestly surprised we're still alive."

Scott exchanged a look with Storm, who said gruffly "They expected us to be buried in the initial explosions?"

At Jasper's nod, Storm grabbed his partner's shoulder, pulling him aside, and said in hushed tones "So if we can't get out via the normal route, we use the portal?"

Scott nodded, but paused at Jaspers coughing laugh. As the rest turned to regard him, Jasper spat blood tinged sputum onto the floor, wincing as his cracked ribs sent stabbing pain through his chest. "Yeah, good luck with that! If all else failed, that's what they want you to try. I heard the bastards discussing the option, even as their heavies were kicking the snot out of me. The gate on the far side has been reset. It's an enticing last-ditch trap. Step through there, and you'll end up nowhere. Or dead! Probably both!"

At this, Raikou started, eyes narrowing as he turned his big shaggy head to regard his brothers intently. At the look, Suicune blinked in alarm, and began shaking his head violently in the negative!

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! Raikou, you know we cannot do that without father present!"

Overhearing the blue legendary, Scott spun on Suicune and demanded "Do what? What can't you do?"

Suicune backed off a step, then another, ready to bolt, but Entei imposed his big form between the blue legendary and escape, saying gruffly "What option do we have? I'd rather not die in this pit, if an option to escape were possible; even one as risky as that!"

"You're not the only one!" said Chris, getting to his feet and approaching Raikou. Stroking the big forehead, he leant down before Raikou's face and said "Well, spill it. Come on."

Raikou gave a deep sigh, even as his smaller brother kept shaking his head. "Enough, Suicune!" Raikou finally demanded, sending his brother a steely stare that silenced the water pokemon.

Turning back to Chris, he said "You know Arceus created the portals to facilitate the human's arrival to this world?" Chris and Skyy nodded, although Scott started, giving Storm a stare which the typhlosion returned bewildered.

Seeing their reaction, Raikou chuckled dryly. "You forget your own kind's history, Ranger. It's a short sightedness that has caused eons of pain and frustration. Your people weren't always here. As my young friend here knows, it was our father who brought you here, to live amongst us as equals." Snorting in disgust, Raikou turned his back on Scott and said "As a species, you failed to meet his expectations, or ours, I'm afraid. Instead of equals, the humans sought to subjugate the creatures they found, as they had once done on their home world; Chris's world."

Scott turned on Chris, and said angrily "And you didn't tell us this why, exactly?"

Chris returned the look, and said calmly "Because you didn't need to know. Raikou asked me not to tell anyone, and I had no intention of doing so, especially when breaking my silence meant risking my friendship with him. You of all people know what that means to me."

Scott glared at him a moment, then dropped his chin to rub his face tiredly. "Just another day of useless insights, huh. OK, I'll forget that for the time being, as it isn't important right now. How does this now help us?"

Suicune let out a long moan and pressed back against Entei, who put a heavy, consoling paw over his brother's shoulder. Raikou, while sympathetic, chose to ignore the sound and continued. "Our father did not create the portal alone, Ranger. He had... assistance. Us; my brothers and I. While he created the void, we tied it between the two destinations, linking the worlds to allow travel between. Without the link, the gateways would have lead nowhere."

"And it nearly killed us!" blurted Suicune, ignoring Entei's entreating look, and striding forward to confront Raikou in desperate fear. "We nearly died, so our ever so wise father could create the portal that allowed a place full of barbarians to take over this world, and subjugate it, and us, for their own pleasure!"

Raikou nodded slightly, even as he turned to Scott and exclaimed with a deep breath "What he says is true. We were nearly drained of our existence. It was only by the slimmest of margins that we were able to separate at the last moment and escape both intact, and with our individuality complete."

Scott considered the reply, even as Storm spoke up with surprising insight "But you only need to reset the target destination, not both sides. Surely, that should be an easier option?"

Entei's loud laughter, harsh in its cynicism, interrupted the Ranger. "You know nothing of what you speak, typhlosion! It is an all or none, and this time you would have us do this without our father's aid?"

"It's that, or die in here with us" said Skyy quietly, drawing all their attention, and sending him blushing under his fur. Stuttering, he continued "I mean, if we get trapped in here, we die in here. If we use the portal without an exit, we die in there. If the building collapses, we die here even faster. What other options do we have?"

At his words the group went silent, even as an ominous creaking began in the roof above them. Dust again began to sift down through the cracks, soon followed by larger chunks of debris, as the concrete roof supporting the chamber began to fail. While they debated, a large chunk of reinforced concrete separated from the far end of the room, showering them in a spray of rocks and dust, and sending further cracks spreading above them.

Entei raised an eyebrow, his lips curled in a large grin beneath his moustache, and said jovially "Well, what's it to be? Die like a diglet, buried forever in the ground, or go out in a blaze of glory?"

Suicune, having composed himself somewhat, snorted and replied in disgust "I don't especially like either option, but the lucario is correct. Given the alternatives, we do not have a choice in this, do we?"

Raikou chuckled, turning to Chris and rubbing his face against his friend. "No, we do not! But if we are to go, I suggest we go trying!"

Chris pressed himself deep into the fur of Raikou, eyes watering as he hugged the huge head against him. "You'd better come back, Raikou!" he whispered, even as the legendary pulled from his grasp to join his brothers before the portal. Raikou gave him a final wink, taking up station before the shimmering surface.

"We will only have one chance at this" he intoned, even as he charged himself up, static crackling through his huge body as he brought his power to bear. Beside him, Entei's form became clouded in heat haze, small licks of flame spilling from his fur to burn deep into the ground beneath. Suicune, mists already enveloping him, looked across to Chris with deep blue eyes and gave him a slight smile, even as the water pokemon became enveloped in his own glowing blue nimbus.

With the room engulfed in their power, the ceiling shook from their efforts, and a screaming wind sprung up around them, tearing debris and dust into a choking stream, to be engulfed by the portal maw.

"When I say go, you go!" yelled Raikou above the wind, as his brothers roared, sending all their inconceivable power into the portal surface, which turned a violent red, before being engulfed in an unbelievable blinding white light.

"GO!" Raikou screamed, the room shuddering around them, and the humans and pokemon bolted to the portal. Chris and Scott, supporting Jasper between them, staggered on the final steps, causing them to trail behind the others even as their friends disappeared through the portal ahead of them. Chris cried out in pain, struck on the shoulder by a large piece of rock, and nearly dropped Jasper's arm as the roof behind them gave way. The violent change in air pressure thrust them through the portal and sent a torrent of building rubble to drop over the pokemon trio, blocking them from his view even as his consciousness was torn apart during the passage through.

But the last thoughts refused to leave him, sending a horror deep within his mind even as he passed out...

"Oh Gods, Raikou! No!"

 **Chapter 40: Life's a zoo.**

Chris's first thought was of the foul taste of vomit on his tongue. It overwhelmed his other senses, causing him to wretch again as another wave of nausea rocked through him.

A soft, cool touch on his forehead did little to relieve the sickness, and he threw up a hand to petulantly remove the annoyance, only to feel a soft, furred one grasp his own.

That meant something to him for some reason, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember why.

Groaning, he tried opening his eyes, only to have the brilliance above him cause him to cry out, closing heavy lids to block off the stabbing pain it brought. With his vision blurred from the tears streaming down his face, he tried again, squinting up at the blue and black blur hovering anxiously above him. Stretching up his hand, he rubbed his face, cupping his palm as a shield to the light above, he tried to make out the hazy figure above him, as a long nose stretched down to regard him worriedly.

"Skyy?" he stuttered in a hoarse voice, even as the lucario breathed a sigh of relief, calling out to the rest of the group "He's coming to, Scott."

With Skyy's assistance, Chris managed to raise himself to sit upright, held steady as the lucario he leant against wrapped a supporting arm around him. While the nausea remained, his vision began to clear, and as he coughed hoarsely to clear his throat, the dense green foliage surrounding him came into focus.

"Where are we?" he managed, rubbing his sore throat as Scott joined them. The Ranger squatted down and regarded him intently, although his pale complexion belied the fact he wasn't feeling fighting fit either.

Giving the surrounding trees a nervous glance, Scott said tiredly "I have no idea. There are some pretty bizarre looking buildings out there across the water, and we're obviously in a big park somewhere heavily populated. It's definitely not my world, but I couldn't tell you if it's yours or not. Either way, we're staying hidden. There's no pokemon out there, although I think I saw one of those dogs you people have, towing a woman around by a rope."

Fucking awesome, thought Chris to himself, shaking his head to clear things, but only managing to send further sickening waves of dizziness across his brow. Then a sudden thought had him jolted forward, grabbing Scott's shoulder as he stared into the Ranger's face.

"Raikou?" he began, only to stutter to a stop as Scott slowly shook his head. Chris tried halting the tears welling in his eyes, rubbing his face furiously on his sleeve as he tried to contain his grief.

"I'm sorry, Chris. There's no sign of them" Scott said quietly, before clapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, they're legendaries. For all we know they made it out elsewhere?"

Chris nodded mutely, even as Skyy wrapped arms around his chest, hugging him close.

"Weird buildings here!" said a gruff voice from behind, as Storm stepped into view. "Never seen anything like them!"

Chris's brow furrowed, momentarily distracted from his grief. "What do you mean, weird?"

Storm shrugged, waving his paws towards the distant buzz of traffic noise beyond the branches. "Just weird. Lots of really, really tall ones, all shiny on the outside. Then there's a whole lot of them all stuck together, like big white shellder shells. All covered in tiles and everything!"

Chris gave him a confused look. "White shellder shells? What the hell is a shellder shell?"

The typhlosion put two palms together, opening and shutting his paws like a clam shell. "Fucking huge, they are. But not as big as the huge coat hanger thing they built across the water near it!"

Coat hanger? Near a building looking like white shells?

What the... Oh no! It couldn't possibly be?

Struggling to his feet with the aid of Skyy, he followed Storm through the branches to peer across a white sandy beach to the distant city skyline. While the noise of the bustling city was muted beneath the quiet splash of water against the shoreline, Chris sat down on the underbrush and stared past the boats to the buildings beyond. A nearby arrowed sign indicating a gravelled path disappearing to the right pointed towards the nearby "Zoo", while to the left, a larger sign welcomed all visitors to Bradley's Head National Park.

Unfortunately, Chris now knew exactly where they were. He'd visited this very same beach during a school trip over three years ago, and had joined with his friends to splash in the chill water before their visit to that very same zoo.

Looking up, he stared across the rippled water at the distant harbour bridge and opera house, framed by the skyline of a modern, bustling city, before turning to his bemused friends and saying softly.

"Welcome to Sydney, guys. Good news is, at least we're on the right planet. Bad news is, we have no money, no transport, and we're a long, long way from home!"

Scott rolled his eyes and stuck his fists against his hip. His right palm still clutched Storm's pokeball, which the typhlosion refused to enter.

"Look! We have this same bloody argument each and every time this comes up! You're not a fucking cyndaquil anymore, Storm! There are too many strange humans around who could cause us grief, so you sneaking around outside of the ball in this place would risk not only us all, but the entire bloody mission! Shit, remember what happened when those policemen at the farm saw you the first time? Imagine a whole city freaking out like that!"

Storm froze, a look of indecision on his face, before he gave a groan, and nodded resignedly. Scott activated his pokeball, and as he disappeared in the glowing red nimbus, the scowl on his furred face gave point to his anger at the situation. Scott sighed, knowing they'd have yet another argument on it once he released his partner, but clipped the ball back onto his belt regardless. Shit, they were both Rangers, and sometimes the stubborn nature of his friend sent him fuming.

Skyy had already gone into his own ball, although his feelings on the matter were obviously similar to the typhlosion. Still he didn't whinge like a hissy baby about it, for Arceus sake!

Scott caught himself thanking the fact the legendaries weren't present, even as the thought sent a stab of guilt through him. He hoped they had made it, but having those three out and about while they travelled would have been impossible, not to mention Storm would have outright refused his ball had they been present and free. But the sadness he noted in Chris didn't allow any cheer at the thought, as Raikou missing obviously was causing the kid some serious pain.

Jasper sat under the shade of a nearby tree, rubbing the bruise marks on his wrists absently. Scott had freed the gym leader from his bonds against his own better judgement, as the flight risk of the guy bolting was high. Then again, where would he go, without money or knowledge of the place? Certainly not back to Sinnotech, even assuming he could find them. Not unless he wanted another good terminal bondage session to add to his present tally. The Gym leader had nodded his thanks through swollen eyes, murmuring his gratitude, and Scott sighed as he left him there alone with his thoughts. They had enough on their plate as is, without having to worry about Jasper escaping.

Besides, if he did a runner, it'd be one less problem they would have to deal with, the Ranger thought sardonically.

With the pokemon secured, Scott turned to Chris for an idea where to start. The kid was rifling through his wallet, having come up with a few notes and a plastic card, which the Ranger was advised might hold enough money for them to travel with, at least locally. The real thing was to find a telephone, and contact the farm to get some assistance.

Chris finished his search, returning the wallet to the back pocket of his jeans somewhat glumly. The thirty odd dollars in notes and coins wouldn't stretch far, and he winced at the knowledge the meagre funds in his bank account had Buckley's hope of getting them home.

The place they'd arrived at had been both fortuitous and problematic. The isolation had been a Godsend in preventing the pokemon with them being seen prematurely, but the place was as isolated as could be found within a major city. When Chris had given Scott an insight as to how big the place was, with a population approaching 5 million, Scott was flabbergasted. As a number went, it was almost inconceivable, and how so many humans could live so closely together was beyond his ken. When Chris had somewhat dryly told him that, as far as world cities went, it wasn't that big, Scott gave up thinking about it. No point in worrying about things beyond his control. All the Ranger really wanted was to find somewhere safe, where they could hold up while they considered their options further before proceeding blindly.

Scott knew about mobile phones, but as Chris didn't own one, their only real choice was to find a phone elsewhere. Chris suggested the "zoo" as being the best place to find one. He didn't elaborate on what exactly a "zoo" was, apart from it being a place people went to see animals. Scott shrugged it off as a communication thing and didn't ask again, especially when Chris seemed reluctant to clarify further.

The three walked the short trek to the Taronga Park Zoo in silence, arriving at the crowded entry to be surrounded by excited children who had disembarked from a large coach parked nearby. A few gave Scott a brief look, one laughing as he pointed to the Ranger's uniform. Scott flushed, unused to being the source of anyone's amusement, but the firm pressure of Chris's hand on his shoulder kept him quiet, even as another punk kid called out "Nice pokemon uniform, mister. Gonna enter the league soon, are you?"

Scott clenched his fists, but relaxed as Chris chuckled and called back "You better believe it! They don't come any better! So, shut your yapper, or I'll have my lucario beat the snot out of you!"

The kids broke into loud laughs, waving back at him, and Scott gave Chris a sardonic grin. "You handled that well. We might just make a Ranger out of you yet!" Chris returned the smile self-consciously, before retorting "Hey, did you think I was joking?" which sent the pair chuckling.

Jasper, limping up behind them, said crossly "Arceus sake, let's just get this over with! I'm beat!"

Scott shot him a quelling look, but the gym leader obviously wasn't exaggerating. Leaning against the zoo's outer wall, he slumped down to sit on the edge of a concrete garden bed with his back against the rough rendered brickwork, head dropping to his hands as he rested as best he could.

Chris broke from watching him, and said "Alright, I'll go into the entry and see if they have a phone. Leave the talking to me."

Scott was more than happy to oblige, following Chris up the two short flights of stairs, and moving past the excited kids to the ticket booths on the left. Through the thick tinted glass, a bespectacled youth seemingly younger than even Chris glanced up at the pair and said "How many?"

Chris shook his head, leaning down as he said "No, we just wanted to use a phone. Our car has been stolen, and we need to see if we can get some help."

The young woman pondered his statement dubiously, before saying "Well, there's no phone here. Use your mobile."

Chris sighed, and said "It was in the car. Is there a phone here we could use?"

She looked at him blankly, before leaning back and saying into the office "Is Bob out there? There's some kid wants to use the phone!"

A voice called back "Can't they use their mobile?"

Chris, beginning to get frustrated, called out "No, it was stolen with my car!"

The anonymous person said "Oh, alright, I'll ask my manager."

As time began ticking, Scott looked at the increasingly irritated Chris, and said jokingly "Perhaps I should let Storm ask her? He has a way with women; generally by being explicitly frightening. Unprofessional, but certainly efficient."

Chris laughed, as the woman at the ticket window was replaced by an older, tired looking man.

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry, but what are you having troubles with? You lost your phone?"

Chris groaned inwards, but gave the guy the same story. The man took it in without comment, before motioning in the trio through a side door into the administration block. As he weaved through the maze of desks, he explained "The only public phone outside was vandalised last week, but you can make a call from here. Is it local?"

Chris gave Scott a quick look, and said "Well, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to let my folks know first. It's my mum's car."

The manager gave him a sympathetic look and said "Understood. Just make it quick, as we're on a tight budget."

As he left, he gave Jasper a glance and said "I'll get you guys some cold drinks. Your friend here looks like he's been through hell."

With the office empty, Chris sat on the desk edge, spinning the phone around and calling his home number. After a long set of rings, a strange male voice answered the line, one whom Chris couldn't place.

"Darken Ridge."

Confused, Chris shot Scott a glance, pressing the speakerphone button as the Ranger's brow furrowed.

"Umm, yeah, it's Chris Masters here. Is Mum there?"

"Hold the line." was the reply, and the receiver began playing soft music.

Chris looked worried. "Something's wrong. I don't know who that voice is. Where have my folks gone?"

Scott motioned for him to quieten, considering their options. Before he had a chance to reply, another voice spoke through the speaker.

"This is Cameron Marshke. Are you saying I have Chris Masters on the line?"

Chris made to reply, but paused as Scott held out his hand. "We'd like to speak with Gwen or Paul. Can you please put them on?"

The voice was unrelenting. "Not without confirming your identity. Who is this?"

Scott thought a moment, thinking hard for a neutral answer, before replying. "I'm a friend of J.B's."

The voice paused again, before a sigh could be heard. "Alright, no more hedging. I'm Chief Superintendant Cameron Marshke; J.B's supervisor. Now, I'd like to know who I'm talking with, and if J.B is there, I'd like a word with him."

Scott nodded to Chris and said "I'm Ranger Scott Rivers. J.B isn't with us I'm afraid, so I can't put him on. We've arrived back here somewhat unexpectedly, and now our problem is we're stuck without transport or money. But before we discuss that, I'd like Chris to speak to his parents, if he can."

Back at Darken Ridge, Cameron hesitated a second, before handing the receiver to Gwen. Paul, anxiously hovering in the background, moved beside his wife as she nervously took the call. Even as she made to answer, Cameron gave the nod for his officer to continue recording the conversation, and he listened to their exchange on muted headphones.

"Honey? Is that you?"

Back at the zoo, Chris broke into a genuine, relieved smile and said "Hey mum. I'm back, sort of."

"But where are you?"

Rolling his eyes, Chris said "Oh, you're never going to believe it, mum..."

After reassuring his parents he and Skyy were safe, Chris handed the phone back to Scott, who gave Cameron details of where they'd ended up. With the information provided, Cameron let out a long breath, not looking forward to the logistics of getting the three men across half the country without causing a ruckus, or pissing off the military brass further. After a quick brief with his staff, he told Scott he'd arrange to have them picked up within the next few hours, and requested they stay put until his men arrived.

Scott agreed, although Jasper gave him a sour look when he overheard their journey had only just started. Inwardly, Scott dismissed his objections. Given the grief he'd caused, the Gym Leader should consider himself fortunate to be alive, let alone well rested and unrestrained.

When the phone call ended, Scott leaned back in the manager's chair, breathing out a sigh of relief. Chris have him a thumbs up but, before he had a chance to comment, a cough at the door interrupted their musings.

Looking apologetic, Bob the zoo manager stood leaning against the door frame, and said into the intervening silence "Aah, yeah. I'm sorry about overhearing some of that, but I have some drinks here, and... Yeah, well, it seems like you need to fill in a bit of time before your police friends pick you up. How about spending it looking around? After all, we are one of Sydney's top tourist attractions!

Scott gave Chris a shrug, which became a frown as the kid looked reluctant. Jasper, however, interrupted their thoughts. "Do what you like, but I need some rest, and badly. You might as well take in the sights, before they come for us. Me, I'm going to crash right here, if that's all right!"

The manager nodded, and told Jasper they had a bed in the nurse's office he could use. As the pair left, the manager pointed through the rear office door, where it passed out to the zoo proper. "Go make yourselves at home. I'll let you know through the PA when you need to return."

Somewhat dubiously, Chris and Scott followed his directions, heading through the rear entry into the morning sunlight.

The zoo wasn't really what Scott had expected. Even after only half an hour exploring the place, he soon realised it was a lot like a pokemon show, but with all the creatures locked in cages.

Clearly, for the sake of safety, the bars and enclosures were needed. He had to keep reminding himself these creatures were "wild", and not pokemon. Hell, some even looked downright dangerous, with the lion creatures they had seen big enough to give even Storm pause.

Speaking of which, he slipped a hand down his pants to his pokeball clip to check Storm's ball was secure.

The clip was empty. Storm's pokeball was not attached where it should be.

Stunned, his sudden frantic stop had Chris confused, the ice cream he'd bought forgotten as he watched Scott's increasingly worried search.

"What is it?" he asked, before Scott froze, a look crossing the Ranger's face that had Chris shocked.

Scott was scared; the first time Chris had ever seen the look on the normally stoic Ranger's face.

"Storm's pokeball! It's missing!"

Chris stammered "What? How can it be..." but was interrupted as the Ranger grabbed his arm, propelling him towards the privacy of a large tree nearby.

"His pokeball! It's gone! It was there when we came to the zoo, and now... Oh shit! You don't suppose those kids took it?"

Chris blanched, reaching for Skyy's ball, only to breath out a sigh of relief when he found it securely clipped in place. Looking back at the pale Ranger he said ominously "Well, if they did, they have a surprise in store if they open it!"

For some reason, Scott didn't seem relieved at all by his reply.

"Why'd you take that thing? We are so going to be in the shit when the teachers find out!"

"Hey! He was a grown man dressed up like a fucking pokemon fag! He even had a pokemon Ranger's badge on! What sort of moron would dress up like that in public?"

"You should have kept your mouth shut out there, though! He's pretty tough looking, cosplay or not!"

The two youths who had snatched the ball from Scott's belt after pushing past the group at the zoo entrance stared down at the red and white pokeball nervously. Having ditched their peers, they sought refuge in a toilet block located near the otter pools, and were examining the pokeball cautiously after locking themselves into one of the toilet cubicles.

"Hey, that thing looks pretty bad ass. I got a pokeball for Christmas, and it was a cheap, crappy plastic thing. This one looks heavy, and solid too."

"So, do we open it, or what?"

The pair exchanged a look, even as the kid holding the ball pressed the release button, nearly dropping it as it expanded rapidly in his palm. Barely keeping a grip on the now much weightier item, they both breathed out an amazed "No way!"

The younger of the two recovered first, taking a half step back as he said shakily "I don't think we should be messing with that thing anymore! I got a real bad feeling..."

The youth holding the ball gave him a sarcastic look, before summoning up his courage and pressing the button again. Both froze as the ruby beam erupted from the device, filling the cubicle with its bright light.

But the beam was truly the least of their problems. As the huge blue and cream monster expanded to fill the toilet with them, pressing them tightly against the walls of the now too small cubicle, the pair stared up in horror as a fanged, red eyed face bent to within inches from their own. Looking down at them in confusion, the huge beast narrowed his eyes and said in a deep, hoarse voice "Oh, fuck me!"

The piercing screams that followed resounded half way across the zoo...

 **Chapter 41: Where are we?**

At first, there was no light. No light, no pain and no conscious thought.

Then the irritation began, and it was very, very irritating.

"Wake up!"

His shoulder was shaken roughly.

"Is he awake yet?"

"Does he look like he's awake?"

"No, he looks like he's dead!"

"What? No! He's not dead! He just won't wake up!"

"Have you tried hitting him in the head? That normally wakes me up."

"No, I have not tried hitting him in the head!

"Hmm... I still think you should hit him in the head! Move over, and let me..."

"You will NOT hit him in the head, Entei! Move away!"

Raikou rumbled from beneath closed lids "If you two have kindly finished, I would appreciate you going away and leaving me to my peaceful afterlife, thank you."

The voices continued...

"He thinks he's dead! What do we do?"

"I still think a good, solid thwack to his head would clear everything up!"

Raikou groaned, opening a bleary eye to regard the anxious blue face of Suicune hovering over him. Standing at his shoulder was Entei, a manic smirk plastered across his face as he dwarfed over his smaller brother's form.

"Oh, I can't be dead. Father would not be so twisted as to leave me lumped together with you two in the afterlife."

Suicune looked affronted, sitting back a moment before returning to lean down over Raikou.

"Yes, well, given I have tolerated your presence up until now without complaint, I don't see how you can criticise..."

"Without complaint?" interjected Entei incredulously, one eyebrow raised high as he stared at his smaller brother in disbelief. "I doubt a moment has gone by during your existence without some sort of whiny bitching from you, Suicune! I'm surprised father named you as he did, rather than call you Mr Whiny McBitchmeister!"

Raikou closed his eyes again, concentrating on controlling the throbbing migraine splitting his skull that threatened to have him hurl up his breakfast over the bickering pair. "If you two children have had enough, please stop your pointless noise and tell me where we are?"

Suicune's muzzle shut with a snap, before he turned around to stare out into the darkness around them. "Well, then. Umm, well... We don't know really where we are."

"It's night though!" said Entei helpfully, as Raikou slowly rose to his haunches, swaying slightly as he used one paw to rub his aching forehead.

"Yes, that is very helpful, Entei. I noticed the lack of it being day from the moment I opened my eyes and beheld the star filled night above us!"

Suicune snorted in amusement, as Entei looked bemused. "I was trying to be informative. If you prefer, I'll keep my mouth shut from now on!"

Suicune sniggered. "Yes, do us the favour of withholding from us your vast pool of wisdom."

Entei didn't bother replying, as Raikou looked around into the darkness, his keen night vision working surprisingly well under the starlight. Starlight from constellations that bore no resemblance to those he knew from home.

"We are not where we were, for certain." he started, before Suicune snapped "No, we aren't where we were. There isn't a rubble filled building collapsed on top of us anymore, is there!"

The blue pokemon petered off at the sharp look from Raikou, who paused before continuing. "Thank you again for the insight, Suicune. Now, as I was saying before your interruption, the stars do not match what we know. Indeed, they seem to bear some similarities to those I studied when I returned with Chris to his home."

Entei looked upward suddenly, face scrunched up into inscrutability as he followed his brother's thoughts. "Yes, they are different to home" he concluded, and Raikou rubbed his face tiredly, suppressing the desire to snap at him again for stating the obvious.

As the fog slowly cleared from his mind, Raikou noted another difference. This landscape had changed markedly to that he'd encountered on his previous trip. All red soil and low scrubby salt brush, it seemed a much more forbidding place than the heavy forest areas above Chris's family home. The bare plain stretched off endlessly, broken only by the odd pile of rock scattered randomly amongst it, until it met the horizon at an unimaginable distance. Seeing the vast scrub desert spread before them, Raikou thought glumly that they'd be doing a lot of walking to get anywhere from here, and went to bring this up, but missed the opportunity when Suicune said brightly "Well, we did find a sign though."

"A sign?" said Raikou sharply, glaring at his brother who wilted slightly under his glare. "What sort of sign?"

"Well, umm, a big wooden one. It pointed off in that direction, towards... well... that thing."

Following his brothers outstretched paw, Raikou spun slowly to meet the awesome sight of a massive dome of red stone rising out of the desert sands, to block the horizon behind them.

In awe, he said "What in Arceus's name is that?"

Suicune shrugged, and said "Well it's a huge dome of sandstone standing 348 meters high, is 3.6 kilometres long and 1.9 kilometres wide. It's also around 600 million years old..."

When he noticed Raikou and Entei looking at him in slack-jawed amazement, Suicune stuttered to a stop, before shrugging his shoulders and saying "I read the sign! It was very informative, and had pictures! Apparently, this place is called "Uluru"."

As the trio stood regarding each other numbly before turning back to the monumental rock formation, a deep, quiet chuckle began from a clump of rocks in the darkness nearby. The trio started, Entei swearing loudly while Suicune let out a high pitched squeal of surprise, as a tall, dark form stood up on top of the rocks, revealing itself in the starlight as a middle aged, dark skinned human, dressed in a black shirt and navy pants, and wearing black leather hiking boots. Looking down on them from above, he chuckled again, lips parting to show brilliant white teeth as he said jovially "I'm taking it you boys ain't from around here, huh?"

All three legendaries shook their heads speechless, as the human dropped nimbly to the ground, brushing soil from his palms onto his jeans as he approached them fearlessly.

At the sound of the scream, Scott started, giving Chris a wide eyed stare which was returned, before the pair bolted towards the source of the sound. Even with their haste, it took them several minutes to race through the maze of paths crisscrossing the zoo, and by the time they arrived in the area, a large crowd of people had already begun milling around a toilet block, where the source of the excitement had originated.

As they skidded to a halt, Scott spied the two kids who had given them lip service at the entrance, sitting on a nearby bench white faced and shaking, under the care of one of their teachers. Without preamble, he marched towards them, even as Chris put a restraining arm on his shoulder to calm him down. The look he gave Chris was furious, but the pause did seem to achieve something, and his florid face began losing some of its colour.

Regardless, his mood wasn't booking any further stupidity, and he leant down before the shocked pair and demanded in a chill voice "What did you do?"

The pair froze, and then exchanged a frantic glance, before one spoke up hesitatingly "Umm, mister, we didn't know... I mean, we were only kidding around, and we had no idea..."

The other cried out "We're sorry! We didn't mean to let him out of the..."

Scott's eyebrows drew together angrily, and he was about to continue berating the pair when an angry female voice piped up in his ear "Who, exactly, are you to criticise these children? Are you a park official? Or do I need to call the police?"

Scott stood slowly, turning to glare at the woman, who blanched at the look of fury on the Ranger's face.

"You are going to call the police, are you? Well, let me explain something to you about your young kleptomaniac charges here. They stole something extremely valuable, and potentially dangerous, from me. You have my word if anything bad comes from this, both they, and you, are going to be very, very sorry, as I guarantee that the authorities involved will take an extremely dim view of their actions. Do I make myself clear?"

She took a step back, nodding silently as she gauged his demeanour, before Scott returned to grilling the two kids.

"Where is the ball?" he asked menacingly, and one reached into a pocket, handing over the pokeball with shaking hands. Gripping it tightly, the Ranger turned to leave, as one of the kids piped up "We're sorry, Mister. We didn't know it was real!"

Scott gave the kid a long look, but started as a metal whistle sounded from behind him. As he spun, a group of park rangers raced into view on a modified golf buggy, demanding that everyone keep their distance while they dealt with the reported escaped animal.

Chris, standing behind Scott, gave him a helpless glance. However, the Ranger was through tolerating stupid, and hissed at him to distract the group while he made a beeline for the toilet block himself.

Chris nodded, springing forward even as the three park rangers pulled to a stop nearby. In a falsely shaking voice, he told them he thought he saw "some big thing" race across the path in front of him to take refuge in the reptile house, as he pointed towards the large building nearby with a wavering finger.

The three exchanged confused looks, but the leader shrugged, bringing to bear the tranquiliser dart rifle he'd been shouldering as the trio headed in the direction of the facility. In the corner of his eye, Chris spotted Scott slip into the toilet block behind him, and breathed a sigh of relief the Ranger hadn't been seen by the local authorities.

Scott's eyes took a moment to adjust to the relative darkness within the bathroom, as with the lights turned off, the only illumination came through the tree-covered skylights above. Stepping past the urinal, he opened the door to the first two cubicles, only to find them empty. The third was locked, the "occupied" sign visible beneath the catch, and Scott knocked on the door softly, spooking the occupant, who shuffled noisily.

A gruff voice from within said "I'm busy! Use another cubicle!"

Despite himself, Scott grinned wryly, knocking again and saying "Well, if you don't come out, I'm coming in, Storm, decent or not. Open the bloody door!"

A brief pause was followed by further movement from within, until a click from the lock cycling allowed him to pull the door back. Within, a rather dejected looking typhlosion sat on the toilet, one leg soaked to the calf and dripping water on the floor. When Scott looked at it, Storm shrugged helplessly and said "I stood in the loo! I couldn't help it!"

Nor could Scott; his shoulders began shaking as his mouth quirked involuntarily. Even then he couldn't stop himself, and he began laughing loudly, his body leaning against the brick wall as he stood gazing at his grumpy partner, who swore under his breath as he began dabbing at his wet fur with scrunched up toilet paper.

"Not fucking funny!" growled Storm, even as his chuckling partner brought up his pokeball, capturing the typhlosion mid-rub.

Outside, Chris caught the flash of ruby light from within the toilet block, even as the three park rangers returned, one sporting an angry look. They approached him immediately, their leader demanding to know what he was playing at!

"There was nothing in there, anywhere! Other witnesses state it was those two kids over there who said they saw something in the toilet block, and nothing had run out of it since. What stunt are you trying to pull?"

Chris shrugged and said apologetically "Hey, I thought I saw something! Obviously I was mistaken!" even as Scott left the building and approached the group. "Well, there's nothing inside there now" Scott interrupted, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "Place is empty. I'm thinking the kids must have imagined they saw something."

The park ranger's lips thinned and he nodded to one of his colleagues, who split off to check out the block for himself. The head ranger then turned to the far bench where the kids continued to be watched over by their supervising teacher. At his approach, the older of the pair stood up, and said "I'm sorry, sir! We thought we saw something in there. It could have been a shadow or something. We're sorry to have caused such a fuss!"

The man stared down at him tiredly, before nodding. "Alright, but no more mistakes. It caused a lot of panic, and you scared quite a few people."

As the two kids nodded, the ranger looked to his colleague who had returned from his check and had shrugged; indicating nothing was still inside the toilet. At that, the trio returned to their vehicle, hitting the gravel track with a squeal of spinning tyres.

Once they'd gone, Scott gave a prayer to Arceus they'd escaped without further issue, but turned to the two kids and the teacher, asking her for a moment alone with them.

She hesitated, but at his look walked a few meters away, where she continued to watch him closely.

Bending down to the pair, Scott said wryly "Now, I'm going to forget what you two did this time, alright, on the condition that not a word of this goes further than here. Otherwise, I will be left with no alternative than to hand this over to my police colleagues, who won't be looking kindly at you opening your mouths further. Do we understand each other?"

The pair nodded in unison, before one asked "Was he real, mister? Are you really a Pokemon Ranger?"

Scott gave a dry laugh. "Sometimes I wonder that myself, kid. Yes, he's real as you and I, but I'm not admitting that to anyone else, alright?"

Stepping back from the wide eyed pair, he moved to rejoin Chris, but paused. Over his shoulder, he gave them one last, long look, and said "Besides, if you tell anyone, I'll really have my friend here send his lucario after you..."

The pair nodded. There wasn't much more they could have said.

Suicune let out a meep, slipping behind Raikou as the strange human approached the trio. Raikou's eyes narrowed as he regarded the man, whose fearless approach had him impressed, albeit slightly intimidated.

The human stopped a few meters away, putting his hand on his hip as he gave them a frank stare. "Interesting lot, you brothers are." He began, until Suicune interrupted.

"How did you know we were brothers?" he demanded, sticking his head past Raikou's flank to regard the guy.

The human tapped his ear with a long finger, and chuckled. "Ain't too hard to hear you three bickering from a long way away. You three make more noise than a horny cockatoo!"

Raikou shook his head, turning to glare at his brothers who returned his stare guiltily. With a sigh, he met the eyes of the human, and said "You do not seem especially concerned by our presence, though. Why are you not afraid?"

The human shrugged, before dropping to sit cross-legged before him. Reaching into a shirt pocket to remove a packet of cigarettes, he tapped one into his free hand with a practiced flick. Slipping it between his lips, he patted his rear pocket for a lighter, stretching forward to retrieve it with his fingertips. As he lit the smoke within a cupped hand, Raikou said dryly "That is not a healthy habit. I have a friend who does that, and as I told him, it cannot be good for you."

The human grinned, drawing a long breath and breathing the smoke out the side of his mouth. Turning back to Raikou, he reached out an arm, palm open and said "Rodney Tjuta. Mutitjulu community elder."

Raikou looked down at the outstretched hand before engulfing it in a paw. "I am Raikou, and these are my brothers Entei and Suicune."

Rodney nodded, feeling the strength in the warm, furred grasp, as he pressed on the large pads firmly. "It's good to meet you, wanderer" he said, drawing in another breath, the red, glowing tip of his cigarette lighting his face for a moment.

Raikou nodded, sitting on his haunches as his brothers followed suit behind him. Rodney sat back, arms stretched behind him, and said past his cigarette. "I will say you happen to be some of the more unusual visitors we have had up here for a long, long time. Indeed, it hasn't been since my great, great grandmother's time that spirits have come in the flesh to greet us."

Raikou looked puzzled for a moment, then as understanding dawned, he shook his head negatively. "No, we are not your spirits. We have just been sent here from... well, from our own world."

The broad grin returned, as Rodney chuckled again. "If you say so, spirits. But I see the need to offer you some help, I think. Why do you think you are lost?"

Suicune answered, his long neck stretching forward as he replied "We weren't supposed to be here at all. In fact, we have no idea where here really is!"

Rodney nodded, and opened his arms to encompass the world around them. "You are at Uluru, a sacred place for my people. It is an area that contains the essence of the Dreamtime, where our ancestors, gods and living mortals come together to learn about the heritage and customs."

Pointing to the huge rock, he said quietly "Uluru was created at the beginning of time by ten of our ancestors; the ancestors of the Anangu people. Before it was created; before the Uluru dreamtime; the world was a featureless place. Then the Anangu ancestors emerged and travelled across the land, creating places like Uluru." Turning a long look at the legendaries, he concluded. "Uluru is one of the physical manifestations of their time on this earth, and is one of their most dramatic and inspiring creations."

Raikou blinked, then exchanged a look with Suicune. "Perhaps it is the power of this place that drew us here, from our unexpected journey" he said slowly, as Suicune nodded. Entei just blinked, before a loud gurgle interrupted the moment.

Raikou sighed, even as Entei sat up and rubbed his stomach. "Hey, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since... Well, since forever!"

Rodney Tjuta nodded, flashing the big pokemon a toothy smile as he sat up, before slowly getting to his feet. "I think we can help you with some tucker" he said, putting out his cigarette on a nearby rock and carefully stowing the butt back into its packet. "How about you come with me, and we shall see what we can rustle up?"

The brothers exchanged a quickly whispered conversation, which ended as Entei said loudly "I don't care! I'm hungry; he has food; so let's eat!"

Raikou groaned, but followed the huge bulk of Entei as he lumbered after the aboriginal elder.

Besides, perhaps the guy knew how to make pancakes?

 **Chapter 42: Wriggly...**

"What the hell?" shouted J.B, leaning over the large timber desk to hover menacingly over Commander Barklay. The Rangers leader wasn't impressed, and scowled at the off-world officer, who refused to back down. Finally, leaning back into his chair Barklay gave a sigh. Reaching into his desk drawer for a bottle of scotch, he then fished out a pair of faceted crystal glasses, placing them on the table. Pouring a generous helping into each, he handed one to J.B, motioning him to take the seat opposite. Zorua, standing beside J.B, watched the confrontation with wide eyes, worried at the anger between her trainer and the Ranger leader.

J.B paused, scowling at the delaying tactic, but eventually capitulated, dropping into the padding and taking a long pull from the scotch. Wrinkling his forehead at the dry taste, he continued to glare across the desk, even as Barklay cleared his throat.

"They knew we were coming" he said without preamble, swirling his drink moodily in its glass.

J.B's mouth thinned. "I thought this was supposedly a covert operation? How the hell did they find this out?"

Barklay stared back, his chair creaking as he leaned back. Zorua, lying on the timber flooring beside J.B, dropped her head to clean her paws, but her ears followed the conversation, flicking back and forth between the pair.

Barklay sighed, and said "I don't know. Not a situation I'm comfortable at all with, believe me. The place was a setup; exterior security patrolling to make it seemed like business as usual, but the inside was, for all intents, a gutted shell. Administration and laboratory systems had been removed, and the place was deserted. As far as your friends go, after Scott's group relayed their intention to follow up on a human presence deeper in the facility, no further contact was received from them. Even if the building was electrically insulated, given the issues during the prior operation against Sinnotech, our enhanced equipment should have been able to cope with the interference. It didn't."

J.B mulled the information over, before saying quietly "Then they dropped the building down on top of them, huh. Any other casualties?"

Barklay shook his head, refilling his glass and motioning with the bottle towards J.B, who declined the top up with an absent shake of his head. "We were fortunate that our other officers were able to escape the structure before it collapsed."

"Almost seems as if they were waiting for Scott's lot to arrive," J.B pondered out loud, and Barklay nodded.

"Yes, that is our thought. It seemed overly convenient. Given the bad feelings Sinnotech had for Scott and Storm, it certainly is possible, although if you're willing to drop a building on someone specific, the grudge would have to be fairly hefty."

J.B sat back, reaching down an absent hand to Zorua, caressing her soft ears gently as he considered the information. Finally, he brought his gaze back to the Ranger leader, and asked "Are they dead, do you think?"

Barklay shrugged, polishing off the rest of his drink with a final gulp. "Unknown. Without removing the entire building off them, which would take months of demolition work, we have no real way of finding out. But with three legendaries backing them, I hold out some hope."

J.B sighed. "I should have gone with them, damn it. I might have..."

"Died with them?" Barklay finished sombrely, looking down at Zorua, who returned his gaze steadily. "You know why you couldn't go. You have more to think about than yourself now. She's too young to be involved in so risky a mission!"

Zorua gave him a droll look, ready to interject, but J.B scratched her neck and said down to her "He's right. We don't have to like it, but they're the facts."

Zorua turned away, unhappy but resigned with the decision. With the conversation concluded, Barklay stood, pushing from his chair and leaning a meaty hand across the desk to help the surprised J.B to his feet. "We can but wait and hope. Until then, I feel the need for a long liquid lunch break, if you know what I mean."

J.B took the hand, and the assistance, and followed the Ranger leader and Zorua from the office, softly closing the door behind them.

After retrieving Storm from the toilet block, Scott and Chris made themselves scarce, heading to the further reaches of the zoo. In the Australian animal section, Scott found himself surrounded by a mob of curious kangaroos, many of whom seemed bemused by the scent coming off him. The area was relatively deserted, with several animal shows underway elsewhere drawing the bigger crowds and the pair had soon found themselves alone in a section of the park adjacent to the zoo walls.

"What do they want?" he asked Chris nervously, fending off yet another inquisitive nose that seemed intent on investigating his pockets.

Chris smirked broadly at the Ranger's plight, and said "Be careful. They have a bad habit of biting people in the balls, you know."

As the Ranger started, hands coming forward to protect his crotch, the youth began laughing loudly, even as Scott became aware he'd borne the brunt of the joke. Returning a dry grin, he reached out, scratching one persistent individual on the neck as Chris drew his breath.

"Probably, they can smell pokemon on you" Chris eventually said, wiping his eyes as he smirked at the Ranger's discomfort. Scott nodded, eyeing the curious looking creature. Seeing them hop around had stretched his incredulity, but there was no denying the evidence before his eyes; this world was crazy!

Finally, he sighed and said "I should let Storm out. He'd get a blast seeing these things." The Ranger pondered a second, before continuing "That, or want to eat them. You never know with him."

Chris laughed, and went to respond, but was distracted as two small, familiar forms began heading their way.

Nodding at the pair, Chris gave Scott a loaded stare, and the Ranger turned slowly to see them approach, his lips set as his brow drew down.

"Now, what do those two want?" he said softly, as the two kids made it to within a few feet of them. Even as he stepped forward, one of them looked up and said "Umm, sir. I know we did wrong before, but we want to say we're sorry, and... Umm..."

"Yes?" said Scott, giving them no leeway.

Kicking the sand in front of him with eyes downward, the second kid said "Well, we were wondering if we could... you know... Say sorry to the typhlosion, too?"

Scott paused, giving Chris a glance. Chris shrugged, not knowing what to say. The Ranger looked around, seeing no one near, and sighed. "Why do you want to do that?"

The first kid piped up "Well, we sort of got him in trouble, didn't we. So, you know..."

"You want to say sorry. Right" said Scott dryly. "Not see him again or anything. Just that, huh?"

The pair squirmed a bit, but nodded anyway. Finally, Scott took a good look around, seeing no one in the area, and said "Alright, but you make it quick. We don't need any more issues to add to our growing collection."

The pair nodded agreement, even as Scott shooed the remaining 'roos from the vicinity. No need to spook any more animals, he thought wryly, unclipping the pokeball from his belt and releasing the typhlosion.

Storm materialised within the familiar ruby light, causing the mob of 'roo's to scatter in alarm. As they raced away, he stared after them in bemusement and said "What the fuck are those things..." but trailed off into silence as Scott put his palm to his face at the foul language in front of the minors. Spinning, the pokemon caught the wide eyed stares of the two kids watching him in awe, and froze, giving his partner a surprised glance, before turning to them with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, I know you two, don't I?" he said ominously, even as the smaller one began quaking nervously. But still, the pair held their ground, and Scott put a restraining arm on Storms' shoulder, preventing him continuing.

"They want to say something to you" said Scott, a reluctant smile quirking his lip as Storm gave him a surprised glance.

"Yeah, we're sorry." said the older kid, and the younger nodded vigorously. Storm raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms and said gruffly "That was stupid, what you did. I could have eaten you!"

The older kid grinned suddenly, and stepped forward. "I don't think so, mister." he said, and Storm gave a bark of laughter, teeth flashing in the afternoon sun.

"No, you're probably right. You probably taste bad" the typhlosion said, as the pair moved closer, eyeing him intently. Resigned, he held out an arm, and the kids ran fingers through his fur, marvelling at the feel.

Giving his partner a loaded look, Storm said "This is keeping a low profile, is it?" Scott simply shrugged, not offering any excuse.

Retrieving his arm, Storm eyed the drink Chris held, holding out a paw for the large container, which was handed to him with a chuckle. Taking a long pull from the straw, Storm rolled his eyes and began answering the questions thrown at him by the pair. Where'd you come from? Where'd you learn to talk? Are you here long?

Leaving them to their conversation, Scott joined Chris and chuckled, leaning against the zoo's outer wall beside the youth. "Might as well let Skyy out" he said quietly. "We're still alone, and you can't let Storm have all the fun."

Hearing him from several meters away, Storm rumbled out "Yeah, I'm a bloody information booth! How exciting for me!" before resigning himself to answer the kid's multitude of questions.

Chris shrugged, unclipping Skyy's ball and releasing the lucario, who took note of the strangers talking with Storm with a squeak of surprise. Still, Skyy didn't hesitate, joining in with the pokemon Ranger, to the awe filled surprise of the kids.

As the pair distracted the young humans, Chris said "So, how long do you think the transport will be?"

Scott shrugged, raising his wrist to check the time on his pokedex. "I hope not too much longer. We have a lot to do." he replied quietly, turning off the device and crossing his arms on his chest. Even as he did, a loud crackle resounded through the area, as the park intercom came to life, an unknown voice resounding through the enclosure.

"Can Scott Rivers please return to the administration building immediately. Scott Rivers to the administration building."

The pair chuckled at the timing, as Scott stretched, releasing the kinks from his neck as he called out to his partner. "Have to go, Storm. Finish up there, huh?"

The typhlosion nodded his head, before giving a few final words to the kids. The younger surprised him by throwing his arms around his waist, giving him a big hug, which the typhlosion returned tentatively, patting him on the head awkwardly.

"Gotta go, kids. Don't tell no one about us, alright?"

Beaming they nodded, before shaking Skyy's paw and hurrying back towards the main zoo area. As the two pokemon returned to Scott and Chris, Skyy smirked at his partner and said "That was fun! Human kids are pretty funny here!"

Raising an eyebrow, Chris said "Oh?"

Nodding, Skyy continued. "They wanted to know if more of us were coming. I told them I didn't know. I think they were hoping for a pokemon to be their partner, too."

Chris chuckled, wrapping an arm around the lucario as he joked "Yeah, everyone needs a whole mess of trouble following them around everywhere! What would life be without it?"

Triggering Skyy's pokeball, he returned the lucario before he had a chance to reply, and joined Scott and Storm laughing.

"You know he's going to give you an earful when he's out next, right?" said Scott with a laugh, returning Storm to his ball even as the typhlosion made to comment.

Chris grinned, pointing to the device as Scott clipped it back on his belt, making sure it was tightly fitted this time, and said "I think I won't be the only one."

Chuckling, the pair made their way back towards the admin office, even as the slanting afternoon sun shone down on them from above. As they walked away, Chris sighed and said "Shame we didn't get to see the drop bears. They're really cool."

Scott nodded absently, even as they continued towards the office, not noticing the broad hidden smirk from his young friend.

The look of disgust on Suicune's face was priceless.

"They're bugs!" he said, his entire body shuddering as he looked at the writhing mass held in the human's hands in disbelief.

Raikou put a paw to his face at his brother's subtlety, but had to admit to himself the things did look pretty revolting.

Rodney gave the blue legendary a broad grin, reaching down onto the sheet of bark he carried and plucked large, wriggling larvae from the makeshift plate with long fingers. "Good tucker! Lots of protein!" he said firmly, sticking it between his teeth and biting the insect in half. Chewing noisily, he gave Suicune a smile, showing off the masticated mess coating his teeth. Suicune blanched, gave a loud gulp and bolted into the nearby bushes where he began retching violently.

Laughing, Rodney held one out to Raikou, who shuddered and refused firmly. Entei, who had been following the exchange intently, shrugged and bent over the bark plate, slurping up the slippery menu with gusto. The aboriginal man gave him a clap of approval on his shoulder, popping another witchetty grub in his mouth.

Raikou shook his head at his brother's inherent ability to eat anything, and asked their guide again how they might be able to contact their friends. The dark skinned human swallowed his mouthful, licking his lips absently to remove dribbling juices and told him "Well, we should be able to make the settlement in less than an hour, once your squeamish brother there stops puking his guts out. Bit of a lightweight, is he? Where's his sense of adventure?"

Raikou made to answer, when a loud wail emanated from the trees. "They're bugs! You're eating bugs!" Suicune cried out, before he gagged again, groaning despondently.

Rodney chuckled. "Well, a good breakfast should fix that. I got some bacon and eggs back in my cabin. Should fill even you lot up!"

Entei looked up from his devoured grubs, green mottled slime still coating his whiskers, and said in confusion "This isn't breakfast? I thought this was breakfast!"

Rodney laughed loudly, patting the confused pokemon on the neck. "Naah, brother. I'm just fucking with ya! We don't eat witchetty grubs no more, less we have to. I prefer pancakes myself!"

Raikou raised an interested head, even as Entei gave the human a bemused look, before shrugging and returning to his meal. No point wasting good food, he thought absently, scoffing off the remainder of the wriggling mess with pleasure.

Behind him, Suicune groaned again, and returned to his noisy misery.

When they returned to the Administration block, Scott and Chris were surprised to find the building deserted. After knocking cautiously and receiving no response, Chris poked his head through the rear door they had entered the park through, but even the few administration staff present earlier were missing.

Pulling his head back out, Chris glanced at Scott and shrugged, even as the Ranger pushed past him into the complex, scoping the place with steely eyes. The light was still on in the manager's office, and he motioned to Chris to follow as he weaved his way past the empty desks, stepping into the office to find the zoo manager sitting behind his desk, hands resting on the timber veneer surface and staring vacantly at the wall opposite.

At Scott's approach, he looked up with a start, eyes widening in recognition, before he motioned them to empty seats. Scott dropped heavily into his, while Chris did so more warily. But the silence lengthened until, uncomfortable with the situation, Scott cleared his throat and asked "Is our ride here?"

The manager, who had been staring at his desk absently, looked up to meet his gaze, before shaking his head. Finally, he gave a sigh, and Scott raised an eyebrow at the odd behaviour.

"Is there something else then?" he asked, confused by the managers vagueness.

The man gave them both a loaded look, before turning his computer monitor around to let the pair see the screen. On the desktop was a running program, showing the footage from multiple security cameras positioned throughout the park.

Chris blanched, giving Scott a horrified stare, but the Ranger simply set his lips grimly and asked "What's the relevance of this?"

The man gave him another unreadable glance, before flicking his mouse on his desk, enlarging one particular camera which had been positioned to monitor the kangaroo enclosure. As the pair watched, the image was rewound, then played back to show a zoomed picture of the pair of trainers, followed by the approach of the two kids and subsequent release of Storm and Skyy.

Scott made to stand, an angry retort on his lips, when the manager held out a hand, forestalling his outburst. In a quiet voice, he began speaking as Scott resumed his seat.

"I've been doing this a long time now" he said, leaning back to stare at the pair sitting opposite. "Too long, I think sometimes. It used to be a passion, but the never ending demands of running a complex like this takes its toll. Hell, if it's not some screaming kid who fell over his own arse on the sidewalk, it's some screaming parent who has misplaced said offspring. Then, there's the never ending battle to keep the place financial, whether it be through corporate or private funding. It's always something! Now, I simply go through the motions. All the passion I once held for the place has gone, and it's just another day at the office. I miss that, you know... The passion..."

Petering off moodily, he returned to watching the screen in front of him, as Chris gave Scott a confused look. The Ranger shook his head slightly and moved his hand telling him to keep his silence for the moment.

Even so, the manager noticed the gesture and gave him a wry grin. "You probably wondering what I want, I bet. I don't blame you. I ask myself the same question every day."

Scott leaned forward, and indicated the quiet building around them. "I gather you haven't shown that footage to anyone else then?"

The manager shook his head. "No, I haven't. Nor will I. One of the reasons I asked everyone else in here to take an early lunch for the next hour; a privilege of being the boss here. After that little stunt in the toilet block, I thought I'd keep an eye on you two, and try to figure you out. There's something about you... I couldn't place it earlier. Even now, I'm not sure what you're about."

Scott sat back, looking at the manager thoughtfully. "I wonder the same thing, too. The issue is, you saw something that you really have no business involving yourself with. You do understand that, don't you?"

Giving him a searching look, the manager nodded slightly. "I guess I do, at that. But that doesn't change the fact that what I saw was... Well, remarkable!"

Standing, the man paced to the rear of his room, before spinning to give them an almost desperate look. With his palms spread, he rested against the back of his chair, gripping the heavy fabric with whitening knuckles and continued "This place... this life... it's the same thing, day in, day out. For as long as I can remember now, all I've wanted was to witness something remarkable. Something that would tell me that everything everyone has always told me is incorrect, and that all those know-it-all smart arses who told me my life could have been better spent were full of crap. That there is more to life than this bullshit, tedious existence..."

Scott sighed, and nodded. "I do understand, believe me. The question remains though. What do you really want?"

Dropping to his desk, the man said quietly "I just want to meet them, too, like those kids did. Nothing more. Just that."

Scott looked at him thoughtfully, before reaching a decision. Leaning forwards, he held out his hand to the man, and said sombrely "Scott Rivers; Pokemon Ranger."

The man took his hand in a firm grasp, and said with lip twitching into a smile. "Bob Greaves; desperate for a miracle."

Scott laughed abruptly, giving the man a broad grin, and said "Well, a miracle is beyond my means, I'm afraid, but perhaps I can offer you something else. Just don't say I didn't warn you..."

Reaching for his pokeball, Scott released his partner, even as Chris did the same with Skyy. As the shadowy forms solidified before them, the awed smile that bloomed on the managers face was priceless.

It seems some people's definition of a miracle was a little easier to achieve than others.

 **Chapter 43: Tantrum.**

The community wasn't exactly what Raikou had expected.

It was hot, for starters, not to mention dry and dusty. Ludicrously so, and he had a real job keeping his tongue from hanging embarrassingly down his face in a panting effort to cool himself off.

Entei, however, seemed to be having no issues with the heat, and lay spreadeagled on the red soil outside the community hall, basking in the hellish rays beaming down from above.

Suicune took a different approach, surrounding himself in a heavy, icy mist he generated, which evaporated and cooled him as it went.

Raikou didn't have such a luxury, and simply stewed in his own juices. This made him somewhat less than content with the situation.

Rodney had brought them to his community, where they found themselves surrounded by fearless children. The adults weren't overly afraid of them either, which was a relatively new experience for the three legendaries, who were more used to the awe generally held of them by the humans they encountered.

Rodney laughed when Suicune brought it up, and told the blue pokemon that they had all been raised with the stories of those from the spirit world, so seeing a few materialise in the flesh didn't cause the shock as they might expect from the white folk. When Raikou again protested they were not these "ancestor spirits" he kept talking about, he received a dry smile in return, and the pokemon knew his repeated rebuttal was falling on deaf ears.

Still, after a good feed and several hours recounting their story to the rapt natives, the three found themselves again alone, as Rodney took pity on them and shooed away those locals still remaining. Raikou was truly relieved at the peace he provided, even if it left him at the mercy of the sweltering conditions.

It was enough to send a sane pokemon crazy!

Unable to sleep, in the end it was the hot wind that made him crack. Blowing steaming gusts across the desert scrub lands, they threw gritty dust into his face, making his eyes water and his tongue dry out, sending his breathing rasping. Add to this the persistent flies making a nest in his mouth and eyes, and he wasn't at all a happy pokemon. Finally, he reached his limit, and couldn't take any more. Struggling to his feet, he let out an ear piercing roar that had his brothers looking at him startled. The thundery clouds covering his back darkened ominously, as lightening static danced across his frame in increasing intensity until, with his head high, he screamed defiance into the sky, following the shriek with blast after blast of pure energy.

The sky overhead darkened alarmingly as heavy clouds formed swirling vortexes above. As Raikou continued throwing raw power into their midst, lightening crackled from within, as heavy peals of thunder rocked the ground, deafening those below.

Shrieks from the village revealed the fear being felt by the locals, but Raikou was beyond either hearing or caring. As the heavens opened from above, a heavy downpour cascaded onto those below and he tilted back his head to revel at the cooling, icy water now cascading over his face. With his body temperature normalising, the pokemon closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting the cool water flood his dry tongue and wash away the desert dust, and disperse the persistent flies.

In the end, it was the sarcastic drawl of the village elder that brought him back to his senses. As Rodney leaned against a fence railing nearby, clothing soaked and clinging to his lithe, wiry form as rivulets of water trickled down his face and arms, he said with a wry grin "You lot don't do anything by halves, huh? But you still insist you're not ancestor spirits, come back to impress us?"

Raikou started as he suddenly realised the extent of his blatant expression of power. Slowing the downpour to a trickle, he looked at the elder in sudden embarrassment.

"I am sorry..." he began, but with a wave of his hand, Rodney cut him off.

"Hey, you filled the water tanks for us. An early start to the rainy season won't hurt no one. Just a bit of an unexpected shock, is all."

Grinning, he watched as Entei slowly stood from the muddy pool the rain had made of his dusty bed. The legendary gave his brother a look of disgust, shaking first one paw, then the other, of the clinging mud that now coated it.

"Yeah, a real shock. I'd rather a nice big warning next time you decide to lose your temper, Raikou. Give me a chance to get under cover first."

Laughing loudly, Rodney directed the trio towards the shelter of the community building, as the heavens again opened up with Raikou's embarrassment.

"Well, got some news for you three. We have tracked down this farm of your friends, but it's a long way away! Take a good few days to get you there. On the bright side, we have some transport for you. A bit on the rough side, but it'll get us there. I just hope you like long bus rides!"

Raikou gave him a look, but when the elder grinned back, sighed. "Thank you, Rodney. But you said we? Are you planning to accompany us?"

Sitting back, the smile slipped from the human's lips, and he licked them in thought, staring into Raikou's face intently. "This is important to my people, too, my big friend. I believe it would be in our interests to accompany you lot and see what's really happening."

Grinning suddenly, he leaned over and laid a hand on the legendaries shoulder. "Besides, you lot aren't having all the fun to yourselves! Life's been way too interesting since you three turned up, and I can see it only getting funner!"

Raikou sighed. Here he thought having a manic typhlosion in the group was bad enough. These human's are crazy!

When their transport finally arrived, Chris went looking for Jasper, finding the gym leader still deeply asleep on a stretcher in the nurse's office. Not overly impressed at being woken early, he seemed even more put out when they returned to the manager's office to find the place crowded, as Storm and Skyy continued to hold an animated, enthusiastic conversation with the zoo manager.

Giving Scott a scowl, he said "I thought you were playing this low-key?"

Scott shrugged, not ready to apologise to Jasper for anything. "I did what I needed to. Any allies we make can only assist our cause."

Jasper grunted, dropping into the visitors chair and began staring moodily out the window. In other circumstances, Scott might have felt a little sympathy for him, but too many of his friends had died partially due to the actions of this individual, and sympathy was scarce on the ground at the moment.

Turning to his partner, Scott called out "Need to be going, Storm." The typhlosion gave him an absent wave, making his way over with the manager, Skyy and Chris in tow. Rolling his eyes as Scott pulled out his pokeball, he gave Bob a final handshake before disappearing back into his ball. Skyy followed as Chris recalled him, and Bob gave a long sigh as he vanished, before turning to Scott and extending his own hand.

Shaking firmly, Bob said simply "Thanks" and the Ranger nodded with a smile. On a whim he grabbed for pen and paper on the guys desk, jotting down the phone number of Chris's parents farm, and said "Well, keep in touch. I'm sure Storm won't mind doing so."

The man beamed, clutching the paper to his chest, and walked with them to the waiting black vehicle. The driver, impatient to be on his way, glanced obviously at his watch, but was ignored by the trio as they crammed into the back of the van. Even as they drove away, Chris turned to see the manager waving, and said to Scott "We made his day there, I think."

Scott nodded, as he watched Jasper stretch out on the bench before them, eyes shut to catch more sleep. Giving the gym leader an inscrutable look, he asked the driver where they were headed.

"Anderson Air Force base, Sir" was the curt response, and the Ranger grimaced. Yet another authority to deal with, he grumbled to himself, but shrugged as Chris gave him a worried glance in return.

Time would tell how this would pan out. But as there was nothing else he could do about it, he stretched out himself, and tried to get some sleep too.

It took them just over two hours to reach the base, where they were bundled into a waiting Sikorsky S-70 Blackhawk. The transfer went smoothly, and Scott was relieved to see no excessive troops had been stationed to monitor their arrival and departure. While the involvement of the military was unexpected, they'd been treated with respect by the soldiers they'd been in direct contact with, and pretty much ignored by everyone else.

Guided to the rear of the helicopter, they'd been joined by the pilot and navigator, as well as a mid-thirties man in a pressed civilian suit, who had slipped into a vacant seat opposite. Jasper muttered something about air sickness, cinching his harness tightly around his waist and shoulders, before glaring moodily out the still-open side cargo door. Chris gave him a glance, but didn't comment, instead cinching up the strap on the helmet they'd given them, and plugging the attached leads into the intercom.

As the gas turbine roared into life, he yelled out to Scott "How long do you think it'll take to get there?"

Overhearing his comment, the stranger looked at him and replied "It's a two hour flight, kid. We should be there just on dusk."

Sheepish, Chris flashed the guy a grin, and held out his hand as the man offered his own to shake. "John Parsons. Personal Attaché to the Prime Minister, out for briefing. But you seem a little young to be getting into this? What brings you to this crazy situation?"

Chris released the hand, turning to Scott, who held out his own and shook the Attaché's. "Well, we have a few skills to bring to the table" he said dryly, before sitting back and regarding the man further.

"Skills, huh?" said John, choosing to ignore the subtle misdirection. "Strange accent you have, though. Where you from?"

Scott grinned wryly and replied "Oh, here and there. You could say I'm a bit of a traveller though."

"I see," said Parsons, although he clearly didn't, as a hint of annoyance crossed his brow. "Well, we're still trying to get to the bottom of this, ourselves. Seems a bit of a fantasy act, and I have doubts about the entire thing. If it wasn't for the reputations of those involved, we'd call the whole thing a hoax. But we've been assured these creatures are real enough."

Scott nodded in reply, and said "So they say. Me, they sound like a whole mess of trouble!"

Parsons agreed, and turned to Chris, who had been listening on the conversation intently. "What about you, kid. What's your bit in this?"

Chris hesitated a moment, a move again noted by their new friend, and said "I'm just hitching a ride to see my folks. They're up there at the moment."

Parsons flashed him a grin, and said "Military brat, huh? They must be high ranking brass to manage to hitch a ride on this mission, especially given the level of secrecy involved."

Chris nodded, receiving an affirmative wink from Scott, and agreed. "Yeah, they've been part of this from the beginning."

They were about twenty minutes into the trip, travelling over dense and forbidding tiger country below, when without warning the four passengers were thrown to the side as the helicopter spun to starboard. Grabbing his harness desperately, Chris managed to avoid smacking his head against the cabin wall, but Jasper wasn't so lucky. The gym leader bounced hard against the padded fuselage, to land limbs akimbo on the bench seat.

Scott had grabbed a metal stanchion, missing the worst of the turbulent movement, and thrust out an arm, gripping Parsons on the shoulder even as the man jabbed at the internal helmet intercom, demanding from the pilots what had happened.

A jumbled message came back through, as the voice of both the pilot and navigator spat through the headphones.

"Unidentified aircraft, you have violated our airspace. Leave the vicinity immediately."

"Sorry, folks. We just had some idiot in a private heli cross our path. Now they're sitting less than fifty feet from our starboard. We'll get rid of them and resume the flight..."

Scott pressed his own PTT, and interrupted "Pilot, they aren't here for the view. Get us the hell away from here now!"

The pilot made to respond, but jerked the aircraft again, this time as the rattle of rapid fire gunfire was audible even over the whine from the gas turbine engine. Cursing, the pilot began a series of wild manoeuvres to avoid the tracers erupting from the other aircraft.

Parsons yelled down the helmet mike "Fire back, damn it! This thing has weapons, doesn't it?"

The navigator, giving up on his broadcasts, had begun transmitting their predicament over the radio. Those on the ground responded, but it was clear any assistance had no chance of making it in time.

The pilot called back "No weapons. No reason to arm this flight!"

Cursing, Scott gave Parsons a long look, before shouting "OK, I'm going to do something. Just keep this thing in the air!"

The pilot threw a glance over his shoulder and made to reply, when a bright red flash erupted from the rear section, and something... huge... materialised before his widened eyes. Blinking wildly, he spun back to his controls, battling to avoid the rounds passing ominously close to his machine.

Parsons let out a shriek, even as Storm grabbed frantically to the ceiling bracing to avoid being thrown to the cabin floor. Cursing, he turned to Scott, who was pulling at the release on the cabin door, and said "What the fuck is happening?"

Scott yelled back "No time! Hang on for your life! When I get this open... see that other machine? Deal with it!"

The typhlosion nodded, bracing his feet and grabbing the ceiling struts with both paws and digging his feet claws into the rubber decking mat. When the door slid back, sending a rush of noise and air through the cabin, he squinted against the elements, drew a deep breath, and used Eruption. A massive ball of flame flew from his gaping maw and sped across the intervening airspace to envelope the cabin of the attacking aircraft.

It swerved violently away from them in an attempt to avoid the blaze, but the typhlosion's aim was true, engulfing the fuselage and engine cowling. For a few moments those watching thought it might escape, but once the flames reached the jet engine, the turbine stalled, sending the chopper plummeting towards the ground. Even from their vantage point, those within the helicopter saw the enemy strike the tree canopy below, before a fireball and plume of smoke rose into the air above it.

Wrenching on the door, Scott struggled to close the cabin as the pilot smoothed out their wild ride, before Storm reached out a paw and dragged the door shut. As relative calm enveloped the cabin, the bug eyed face of Parsons, and the wide eyes of the navigator turned back to them, stretched the silence further, before Storm cursed, dropping to the bench besides the horrified Attaché and said "Arceus sake! Can't I fucking leave you lot alone for a moment?"

Scott grabbed his partner on the arm, giving him a broad smile which was returned by the typhlosion, who wrinkled his brow and looked down on the frightened human next to him.

"How you doin'?" he said, reaching out a paw, only to withdraw it hurriedly as the human fainted, slumping into his seat with eyes rolling.

Startled, Storm turned to the Navigator and said "Shit! Was it something I said?"

Shaking his head violently, the man hurriedly returned to his instruments, even as the pilot began throwing frantic glances into the cabin.

With the situation rapidly deteriorating, Scott unbuckled his harness, leant past Storm, and yelled to those in front "Ignore him! Just get us out of here!"

They did so, fast! The roar as the turbine wound up blanketed the cabin in noise, and they accelerated rapidly, as Jasper called out dryly "Never a dull moment around you lot, huh!"

Scott gave him a grim look, and said "No, not since we met you, Jasper. Strange that so often we seem to be getting these little surprises when you're around."

Jasper shrugged, looking away from Chris, Storm and Scott to stare moodily out the window. "It's not like I had any choice." he muttered beneath his breath, but not quietly enough that Chris didn't overhear him.

Giving the gym leader an angry glare, Chris retorted. "Yeah, betraying us was beyond your control. Sure it was!"

Jasper returned his look without further comment, before shutting his eyes and resting his head against the cabin wall.

Storm had been eyeing the unconscious Attaché curiously, and yelled to Scott "Who's this skitty?"

Chris grinned and replied "Oh, no one important. Just the assistant of the leader of the country."

Rolling his eyes, Storm reached out and shook the human's shoulder roughly. Long moments passed before the eyes fluttered open. As they focussed on the frightening form above, Parson blanched at the hovering monster overhead and made to shriek again; a sound muffled by the heavy paw Storm threw across his face. As the human struggled to get free, Storm leant down and said in a loud, frustrated voice "Get a hold of yourself, human! You're not a child; act your age!"

Parsons nodded hesitantly, eyes wide as he stared at the toothy maw above him. Still, he seemed to be calmer, and Storm withdrew his paw from his mouth, allowing the man a much needed gasp of air. Finally, as his panic began to fade, he managed to gasp "You're real!"

Storm shook his head at Chris, and said wryly "Master of the fucking obvious, huh! No wonder you human's are the dominant species on this world!"

Chris grinned and nodded, turning to Scott who had been gazing at his partner thoughtfully.

"This isn't normal" he said, causing the typhlosion to regard his partner in confusion.

"What? Is that a specific comment about me, or what?"

Scott shook his head. "No. I mean, they seem to be on to us at every turn. It's like they know where we are before we even decide it."

Storm looked doubtful, but Chris nodded towards Jasper. "Well, it can't only be him. Apart from the first instance, he hasn't had any opportunity."

Jasper muttered "Oh thanks!" A comment ignored by the others.

Scott looked thoughtful, considering Chris's reply. "No, it can't be can it? Which begs the question, how are they getting all this Intel on us?"

Chris glanced between the two Rangers, and said "Could they have bugged us, somehow?"

Giving him a confused look, Scott asked "Could they have what us?"

Chris put his fingers together. "You know; bugs! Spy things!"

Storm shrugged. "Dunno. Is that something that happens over here?"

Chris nodded. "Shit, yeah. All the time! Plant a bug, or trace on someone or something, and you can know what they're saying, or where they are."

Scott looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? I hadn't realised that sort of technology could be made that small. How big are we talking?"

Chris shrugged, giving him a sheepish look. "Well, I don't really know. They bullshit about it a lot on TV, but I imagine in reality, it could be pretty small. I've seen GPS trackers small enough for a wrist watch or dog collar. No reason why it couldn't be made even smaller, if someone had the need."

Looking Grim, Scott said "Someone like Sinnotech, huh?" and Chris shrugged.

"Probably; I really don't know much about it."

The Attaché, following the bizarre conversation with wide eyes, interjected "It is feasible. They tag animals, and machinery, and some of the units used in the military are pretty small. It would depend on their having access to someone, for a reasonable period of time. Long enough to plant it more or less permanently on their body, and have it heal to the point of comfort. Otherwise, such a device would be lost when the individual changed clothing or equipment, or removed when the individual discovered it."

Giving Jasper a searching stare, Chris pondered "Well, they knew about the portal on this side well before Jasper would have had a chance to pass on any information."

Jasper nodded wryly. "I didn't spill my guts for a few days, if that's what you mean. I managed to handle the torture for that long, anyway. Besides, from the few slipped things they mentioned, they appeared to have an idea what you were doing before I even said anything!"

Storm looked confused. "But who could they have had access to for long enough to..." The typhlosion petered off, voice dropping to a whisper, as a horrified look crossed his face. "Oh no..." he began, only to halt as Scott looked at him grimly.

"It's a possibility" the human Ranger said, eyes hardening as he spoke, even as Storm began groping through his fur, parting the dense hair to probe at some of the old scars he bore beneath.

Chris looked confused, as did the Attaché. "What are you talking about?" the youth asked, not liking the look on the Rangers face.

"I was held captive long enough for them to have done anything they liked with me" the typhlosion whispered, the shock in his face giving way to a sickened expression. "They had me so beat up and tranked, they could have done anything without me knowing."

Scott reached out a hand, resting it on his partner comfortingly. "No point worrying about it now. I'm sure we can look into it when we arrive at Darken Ridge."

Parsons had been struggling with the conversation, but had managed to recover his aplomb. He'd met enough unusual people over the years, and while this seven foot monstrosity was as beyond his norm as it got, he seemed "human" enough that the Attaché could try ignoring his appearance.

"My understanding is they have a fairly well established field hospital unit at the property. While isolated, keeping the operation there allows a level of secrecy that makes it that much harder for word of the situation to escape. However, we can have them screen everyone when we arrive. Regardless of how small it is, if something is there, it should still be picked up by a metal detector or X-ray."

When the typhlosion looked less stressed, Parsons gave him a tentative smile and said "Don't worry. Anything can be fixed. But, since you're clearly real, and not just a figment of my imagination, I think it'd help if you filled me in on as much as you can for what's left of the journey. That crash is going to stir up a whole bucket load of shit, and the sooner we get onto it, the better."

Giving Storm a sudden determined smile, he held out his hand, which was engulfed by the typhlosion's paw after a moment's thought. "Nice to meet you, I guess" said the human, and Storm nodded, trying for his usual grin, but still clearly upset by the earlier conversation.

"Yeah, same." he replied, before they were interrupted by the Pilot, who said over the intercom "ETA sixty minutes to base. I've radioed ahead, and they're expecting us. They're also sending out an escort to make sure we get there in one piece, people. But thanks for the assist earlier."

Storm brightened, twisting his head to lean over the seat back into the cockpit, head mere inches away from the pilot and navigator.

"No problems!" he shouted over the engine noise, and received a nervous thumbs up from the Nav. "Anytime you want to see something crash and burn in a flaming fireball, I'm your pokemon!"

Exchanging a bemused look, the pilot shrugged and returned to his controls. Hell, on the weird shit-o-meter, this rated pretty high, for sure! But given the alternatives, a friendly monster in the cargo bay was better than an arse full of lead any day.

Still, he wasn't unhappy that the rest of the journey went without further incident.

 **Chapter 44: A different kind of bug.**

Finding himself wrapped in his mum's arms was the best thing Chris had experienced in days.

Finally disentangling himself, he held Gwen's hands as she beamed up at him, eyes wet with tears as she saw he was fit and well. Skyy, standing nearby, looked on happily, and then let out a meep as he was grabbed in with Chris for another hug.

"I'm so glad you're both OK!" she muttered into Chris's shoulder, and he patted her again on the shoulder, embarrassed despite himself.

The Blackhawk had been met at the makeshift pad behind the barn by a barrage of people. Releasing Skyy from his pokeball, Chris had raced to his parent's side, giving them each a hug, before having the opportunity to take a good look around him.

It was amazing how a few weeks had changed the place. Thank God it was off season for the farm, he thought to himself dryly, as having to deal with transporting cattle to market as well as handle the menagerie that had overrun the property would have been impossible.

The smaller fields behind the barn had been converted into the army's base of operation, and now featured a good dozen white steel framed vinyl marquees of various sizes. Beyond them was the field in which they were presently standing, housing two Blackhawks and several smaller heli's, as well as the servicing facilities for them all.

To the right, the police had set up their own area which, while smaller than the armies, was still a bustling hive of activity. Upon their arrival, Parsons, Scott and Storm had been met by the police contingent, as well as several high ranking brass from the military, and we're standing near the boundary marker to the airfield area as the group exchanged introductions. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris spotted the human Ranger shaking hands with a younger police officer, and he started as they were joined by a large blue and black feline-appearing pokemon he hadn't seen before, and couldn't recognise.

While interested in the story behind that, he had no chance to ask as he let out an "Oomf" when his waist was grabbed by his younger brother, who wanted to know everything that had happened to him. As he shook Jimmy's hair with a smirk, he was further confronted by a large orange pokemon with a flaming tail, who stood besides his brother with a broad grin on his face.

"Azil?" Chris ventured incredulously, as the charmeleon nodded happily. "Damn, you're big!"

Laughing, Jim began dragging Chris towards the homestead, telling him all about their hiding out and the charmander's evolution. Gwen and Paul followed, arms locked and content their family was finally back together again.

At least, all was well until Gwen asked him "Where's Raikou, hon?"

Chris hesitated, nearly tripping as Skyy ploughed into his back, not ready for his sudden stop. Giving his mother a grief filled look, she put out a hand to his shoulder and said "Oh, I'm sorry hon. We'll talk about it later."

Wiping his eyes, he nodded, resuming his trek to the house. But the mood was quiet, as even Jimmy realised something was wrong.

Still, Chris paused at the front door, hesitant to cross the threshold until, drawing a deep breath, he moved into the quiet, cool interior.

Home.

At last.

Shaking Cameron's hand, Scott introduced Storm to the police commissioner, after discovering the man was J.B's boss. Thankfully, he seemed a bit more casual than J.B had been at their initial meeting, and the human Ranger felt an immediate affinity for the man, who had the same calm assurance that was seen in his own superior, Commander Barklay.

The military men didn't show the same affectation. Scott shook their hands affably enough, but their hard eyes and uncompromising attitude left him under no delusion they weren't interested in anything but professional terms.

Thankfully, Storm made the point moot, as his "don't take bullshit from nobody" attitude left them somewhat bewildered. Then again, having a seven foot fur rug with fangs asking you "How they were hanging" would have been disconcerting for anyone.

As the typhlosion distracted the military folk, Scott was introduced to a young police officer and, of all things, a luxray called Shadow. While Storm managed to spare the creature a wink, which was returned with a toothy grin, it was the young human's obvious interaction as her trainer that had him surprised. While given a very brief summary of how they came to be together, he sensed there was much more involved, and promised himself he'd have a long chat with the guy and see if he could help him with it.

Then Cameron asked the questions he'd been dreading.

"I don't see J.B and Tim Campanile with you. How are they both doing?"

Sighing, he filled the commissioner on the grim news of Tim's death at the hands of the Sinnotech militia, and was unsurprised to note the tightening of the man's eyes as he spelled out the surprise assault. In return, Scott was briefly told of the events that had occurred on this side, and winced as he heard the Ranger's death count had climbed even further.

On sudden inspiration, he turned to the luxray and said "I realise who you are now! You're Phil's evolved luxio! We were all worried what had happened to you!"

When she narrowed her eyes in alarm at his recognition, flashing Bill a clouded look, Scott nodded to himself. Well, she was Phil's partner once, but not any more, he thought, watching the tightening of the young officer's brow at the mention of her former trainer.

However, he was floored when she burst into pokespeak, returned by the young officer, who proceeded to hold an animated conversation with the pokemon.

Scott's startled response was interrupted by a loud guffaw from Storm, who broke from his own discussion to do something Scott had rarely seen him do; join in a three way pokespeak chat with the pair. When Bill laughed and replied in kind, Scott gave his partner a surly look, promising to ask him what the trio had exchanged, before the typhlosion gave them a wave and returned to his own conversation.

"Neat trick that!" Scott said, seeing the officer give his "partner" a sheepish look, which the luxray returned. Bill made to apologise, but Scott shook his head, holding up a hand to forestall him.

"Don't worry about it. I can spot a pokemon/trainer interaction a mile away. I think I'm going to have to have a long talk with Phil about relinquishing your ownership, Shadow, but I don't think he'll mind that much. From what I gather, he's already been partnered up with another pokemon, so I can't see your choice in a new trainer being an issue!"

Bill grinned broadly, bending down to give Shadow a firm hug, which she returned happily, wrapping furred arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck. Very close pairing, Scott mused briefly, before dismissing the thought. He was many things, but the least of which was a hypocrite. They were clearly old enough to make up their minds about anything they chose.

Still, as the Ranger was lead away towards the H.Q marquee, he turned his head back and said " You'll have to tell me how the hell you learnt pokespeak all the way out here. We'll have a chance to talk later!"

At their mutual nod, he gave them a smile, gripped Storms shoulder to drag him away, and followed the rest of the officers into the makeshift building for debriefing.

Back in the homestead, Gwen put on the kettle, rattling around in the cupboard for mugs as Chris sank gratefully into a chair at the dining table. Skyy dropped down beside him, and the rest of his family followed. Even Azil perched himself on a chair besides Jimmy, eyeing the cakes Gwen began spreading on the table top greedily.

Paul, who'd lounged at his usual place at the table head, gave his wife a grateful look as she passed him a steaming brew, before asking his son what had happened.

Chris filled him in on the basics, keeping most of the gorier parts out of the story for his younger brother's benefit, but he saw his father didn't miss his omissions. Nodding slightly, he lipped "later", and received a slight inclination of his father's head in return.

Regardless, they spent a wonderful hour as a family again, as Gwen managed to prepare a dinner fit for royalty on short notice.

Much later, when Skyy left with Jimmy and Azil to the lounge room to watch a movie, Chris joined his father on the veranda, taking a seat on the same bench where he'd discussed their encounter with the redneck brothers; a conversation that seemed to have occurred ages since.

DeJaVu, he thought, even as he told his dad everything, from the raid in the mountains to their betrayal, and subsequent return journey and entrapment in the Sinnotech factory.

Paul drew a long breath on his cigarette, and stared besides him at his young offspring. No, not young anymore, Paul thought sadly, seeing the hard lines already creeping into his son's face. But determination was there too, as well as a resolve that Chris had never exhibited before.

In the past, Paul had often despaired of his son ever settling down to a career or future, as he seemed to simply fall from one bad situation to another. But one thing had now become clear; his son had matured, through both tragedy and adversity, and while the road had been long and hard for him, he'd made it so far relatively unscathed, coming out the other end with true friends he could count on.

Hell, Paul couldn't have been prouder of him.

Wrapping an arm around Chris's shoulders, Paul gave him a hug, which was gratefully received.

"Life can be a bitch, Chris. I see you understand that now. But you have Skyy, and Scott and Storm to watch your back, and I know they'll be there for you, just like we will. I'm sorry about Jasper tho; I had thought better of him. I'm even sorrier about Raikou. I could see how much he loved you, Chris. He didn't want to show it, but he watched over you just like Gwen and I do. He'll be missed, but... well... you never know what the future holds."

Chris nodded, using an elbow to wipe his eyes. "I just never got to say goodbye, dad." he said softly, and Paul nodded.

"Sometimes that happens, Son, but he knew how you felt, just as I know he felt the same way. It might not have been said, but it was always there."

With a sigh, Chris turned to stare at the distant mountains, silhouetted against the darkening sky as the sun set towards twilight.

It seemed a long time before Gwen came out for them, ushering them back inside for another hot drink.

Herding a disgruntled, surly typhlosion into the medical tent was a challenge an exhausted Scott didn't need.

"Fuck's sake, Storm! It won't take long! The scans on me took less than five minutes, and Jasper came up clean! Let's just get this over with, and we can get some sleep!"

Muttering darkly, the typhlosion Ranger lay back down on the dolly bed, eyeing the masked and gowned medical staff with apprehension. The feeling was clearly returned, as one young doctor approached the bed visibly trembling, the wand shaped metal detector shaking in his grasp.

Seeing the fear he was generating, Storm sighed and closed his eyes, letting the team run their equipment and hands across his body. When one of the female nurses ran light fingers across his nether region, searching through his dense crotch hair for anything suspicious, his sense of the incredulous got to him, and he opened an eyelid to regard her dryly, winking suggestively as he said coarsely "Hey, baby! Find anything interesting?"

Her blush as she drew her hands away hurriedly was worth the dirty look shot at him by his partner.

He began a deep laugh, chest rising and falling with his chuckle, which died abruptly when the detector in the doctor's hands, passing back and forth across his abdomen, let out a loud squeal.

Frozen, he watched with growing dread as the wand made further passes across the area, each resulting in a similar response. Giving Scott a frantic look, the typhlosion made to rise, but a restraining hand from the nurse he'd embarrassed earlier stopped him in his tracks.

"It's alright. Don't worry." she said soothingly, and in his fear, he grabbed her hand in his paw, gripping her fingers tightly.

Instead of panic, she gave him a smile, stroking it gently as the doctor leant down, parting the fur to reveal a long scar deep beneath.

Muttering to himself, the doctor gave Scott a hurried look and said "In a human, I'd consider this an appendectomy scar, but I guess he's never had an issue with that, assuming he even has one?"

Scott, face set grimly, shook his head slowly, as the doctor began pressing long fingers into the pokemon's hide, trying to identify the cause of the machine's alarm.

Finally, frustrated, he stepped back, removing the mask across his face and rubbing his chin with a hand. "There's something unusual there, but what it is, I can't tell you. It does beg the question, if you didn't have it put there, what is it, and where did it come from?"

Scott considered. "Can it be X-rayed?"

Nodding, the doctor said "Of course. That's the next step. If we clear the room, I'll have him transferred for scanning."

Seeing his partner become increasingly agitated, Scott said "I'll stay with him, I think. You have those lead apron things, right?"

The doctor made to object, but when his hairy patient began rising, hurriedly agreed. "Yes, although we obviously prefer not having someone there. I think, in this case, we can make an exception."

Storm cursed, and again sought to stand, but was restrained by Scott. "Enough!" the human Ranger said sourly. "This has to be done! I know what you feel, but let's just get it over with!"

Storm struggled for a moment against the hands holding him down, before dropping back to the bed. Turning his head, he rubbed at his moistening eyes with his free hand and said quietly "No, you don't! You don't know what it feels like!"

Scott paused, before reaching out to grip the paw firmly, squeezing it in his hands. "No, you're right. But I'll be here with you the whole time, OK?"

Eyes shut, the typhlosion finally nodded, and allowed the medical team to wheel him into a nearby room for scans.

Scott stood with Storm and the head doctor before the wall mounted X-ray light box, staring at the images in anger. Unusually quiet, the typhlosion stood at his back, chest pressed against his shoulder in an uncharacteristic show of public contact, as the doctor explained the results, long finger tracing across the image.

"Well, it's about twelve centimetres long, and five wide. Cylindrical, shaped a bit like a cigar tube. Best I can ascertain, it's made of either glass or acrylic of some sort. The ends here... see... that's obviously a battery, and this spiralled wire at the other end looks a bit like an aerial. The body otherwise is solid circuitry, and not knowing what it does, I'm no engineer, so I'm not qualified to make a judgement call there. But I'd say, with the aerial being so dominant, it has to be a transmitter of some sort."

Scott could feel the large bulk of the pokemon shaking through his clothes from where he leant against him, and he absently reached back to hold Storms paw in a grip that was returned firmly.

"Will it be hard to remove?" Scott asked, as the doctor returned to the monitor, indicating various shadowy organs in the scan.

"I don't believe so. It's well below his diaphragm, beneath this organ here, which I think is his liver. Really, it looks like it's just been shoved in above his large intestine here, so it shouldn't be too difficult to get out."

Frightened, Storm took a step back, trying to release Scott's hand, but the Ranger held on. Spinning to his partner, who was looking at the image with hugely dilated pupils, the typhlosion began shaking his head frantically, only stopped as Scott grabbed for the rough of his neck, digging fingers into the loose fur to hold him in place. As their eyes met, Scott released his other hand, stroking Storms cheek gently as the pokemon shut his eyes fearfully.

The doctor, not understanding the cause of the creatures worry, piped up "It's simple, really. Shouldn't take more than half an hour."

Scott said back to him "Storm's had bad experiences with unwarranted surgery, doc. We're still dealing with the PTSD. If you can give us a few moments alone...?"

The doctor paused, and then wisely left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Scott waited until he left, then wrapped his arms around Storms' neck, drawing him close, where he could feel the huge pokemon trembling against him.

"You know I won't ever let them hurt you again, Storm" he soothed, as the big creature began shaking, deep sobs wracking his frame.

"But... I don't want to..." blurted out the typhlosion, red eyes weeping tears to dampen down his cheek fur, as Scott reached up to wipe them away.

"Yeah, I know. But I will be there watching everything they do, Sweetheart. This isn't CERT, and these people aren't Jameson. Those bastards won't ever harm you again, alright? I promise you that, Storm"

Long moments passed with Storm simply looking at him, before the pokemon turned away and said plaintively "Do I have to?"

Scott sighed, stroking him between the ears as Storms head dropped to press against his chest. "No, you don't. But once it's gone, the last link between them and you will be broken. Do you understand that?"

Storm sniffled, wiping his face on Scott's shirt and leaving a wet trail in the khaki fabric. "Yeah. Alright."

Scratching the ears, Scott said "I'm not going anywhere, Storm. Not now, or ever. I got your back for the rest of our lives, alright?"

Nodding, the pokemon rose, and Scott gave him another hug, before slipping out to the doctor, who had been waiting patiently outside, and said "OK, we're ready. Let's do this."

The doctor didn't answer, but simply left to make the appropriate arrangements.

Shortly after midnight, Scott found himself in the medical tents recovery area, a slumbering typhlosion snoring noisily from a bed beside him.

Rolling the thick cylinder between his fingers, he gave it a dark glance as the doctor settled the last of the monitoring equipment about the pokemon, leaving the friendly nurse at his side as he gave Scott the post-op rundown.

"...keep the area clean, and make sure he doesn't worry at it. While the entry point is small, he's still likely to experience a fair bit of discomfort as his muscles recover from the anaesthetic. I've given him a course of antibiotics, but I'm not sure how he'll go on them, so keep a close eye on him for any signs of deterioration, or infection. Call me immediately if you have any questions."

Scott nodded absently, and the doctor gave him a quick smile. "He's been an interesting patient. I just wish I had a chance to write this up for the Lancet. But, secrecy is the liability for working for the military, I'm afraid. Still, I wouldn't have traded places with another surgeon for any reason."

Giving the medico his profound thanks, as the doctor made to leave, Scott had a sudden inspiration.

"Umm, this thing probably runs on radio frequency, right?"

The doctor nodded hesitantly. "It is likely, but I'm not one to..."

Interrupting, Scott said "Yes, I know it's not your area. I'm certain it'll be handed over to the engineers later this morning. But still, I don't suppose you have some sort of metal container I can put this in?"

The doctor looked confused. "Probably. But why?"

Scott stared down at the transmitter grimly. "Well, to shield it from sending its owners a message, for starters."

Startled, the doctor's eyes widened, and he quickly slipped from the room, returning a few moments later with a screw top stainless steel jar, large enough to house the transmitter. Once it was secure, Scott handed the package over to him. "I assume you can see this gets to the right people, doc?"

Nodding, the doctor shook his hand, and left with the cylinder, promising to hand it over to the army personnel later in the morning.

Seeing the nurse still hovering over Storm, Scott gave her a smile, which she returned as she checked the pokemon's vitals. Nodding towards the toilet, the Ranger left her there, slumping onto the seat for some much needed breathing room as his mind ran through the implications of the nights events.

Damn that Jameson! Scott swore, dropping his head into his hands. Damn him to the hell he's in now, where he should burn for eternity!

Back in the room, Storm began stirring, rocking on the bed and muttering vaguely beneath his breath. The nurse leaned over the cot, just as the typhlosion reached up abruptly, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him. Hitting the mattress with a thump, she found herself engulfed in his embrace, as the pokemon nuzzled against her, muttering "Love you..."

Struggling in his strong grip, she began giggling uncontrollably, even as Scott swung the toilet door open to see her dilemma. Slapping his face, he rushed to her assistance, managing to disentangle her from the typhlosion's grip and assisting her to his feet.

Grinning broadly, she gave the pokemon an amused look, even as he dropped back into slumber, and said "He's rather cute, isn't he! Big, huge and scary-looking, but really quite cute!"

Laughing aloud, Scott turned an embarrassed red, which aggravated as she said to him quietly "And he certainly is fond of you, isn't he?"

While he attempted to splutter a reply, she giggled brightly again, patting his arm and said "You could do worse, sweetie. Call me right away if you have any worries, OK?"

With that, she left the room, giving him a wink as she closed the door behind her.

Settling down in the chair besides the bed, Scott groaned outwardly, although he continued to laugh beneath his breath. At the noise, Storm stirred again, reaching out towards him, and the Ranger leaned forward, stepping the chair across the floor against the bed, to cup the furred hand again.

With the touch, Storm settled, but muttered a final "Love you..." beneath his breath; a sentiment returned by his partner beside him.

"Yeah, I love you too, you big sook."

Resting his head on the mattress besides his partner, Scott let exhaustion finally take him, and fell into a deep sleep...

Late that night, Gwen made one final round of the farm house before bed, checking everything was alright. With her family reunited, she felt blessed that things could only get better from here.

Seeing Chris's door slightly ajar, she tapped lightly on the frame, receiving no response. It was unusual for him to not close his door completely, but she couldn't resist a peek in at him, to see him safely returned from his journey.

Pushing on the handle, the door creaked open, dim hall lighting spilling through the narrow gap to cross the bed within. The two forms huddled close beneath the sheets didn't stir, even as she gazed down at the pair in silence, before she quietly shut the door again, extinguishing the light and leaving the occupants to their dreams.

It seemed she had a lot to think about that night, herself.

 **Chapter 45: You say goodbye, and I say hello!**

Sitting at the large command centre desk, J.B glanced around the assembled Rangers intently. Since the slap in the face from Sinnotech ten days earlier, it seemed much of the spirit had gone out of the group. Not that the obviously absent members didn't cause further disconcertion, he thought to himself dryly. With Scott's group still listed as MIA, even Barklay's mood was subdued.

Lying in his lap, Zorua looked up, searching his face for the source of his discontent. Seeing the movement, he gave her a warm smile, stroking his hand through her mane before tickling her behind the ears. Her giggle sounded in his head, cheering him slightly, but as the discussion in the group continued going around in pointless circles, his frustration came to the boil until he felt no option but to add his opinion.

Coughing to attract their attention, the Rangers around him fell silent, as he gave each a glance.

"This is pointless!" he said quietly, receiving a few angry looks. Holding up a hand to forestall their retorts, he continued. "Wasting time soul searching about a mission that went so wrong is a waste of resources. Learn from the situation, fine, but let's consider the next move!"

Barklay, who had listened in quietly to the conversation, asked "What do you suggest?"

With the commander's question, the disgruntled Rangers fell silent, as J.B looked thoughtful. "They're obviously not going to halt such a lucrative operation over this. They knew we were coming for some time, so the real question is where have they moved to?"

Nodding, Barklay leaned forward and said "My thoughts exactly! Where have they gone? There are a large number of possible places they could have moved their operations to, as they're spread right across the islands. None of the Intel so far has offered a specific place they might have reinstated a portal, and our resources are spread too thin to just gamble at possibilities."

J.B shook his head, and said "We need to look deeper; study their supply chains too. Assuming they intended to open a portal elsewhere, which seems likely, what would be the single most important resource they'd need to have ready access to?"

As the Rangers considered the question, Barklay leaned forward again, steepling his hands on the table and answered for them.

"Power. They need access to a significant source of energy to power that thing."

Nodding, J.B agreed. "Exactly! Find the new place with a sudden increase in power usage from the grid, and you should find your perps."

"Couldn't they be using pokemon to power the portal?" asked one of the Rangers, and J.B shrugged, looking to Barklay for an answer. The commander shook his head and said "Unlikely. Look at the amount of power our pokemon needed to expend simply to open the ancient portal created by Arceus. It was a fraction of the size of Sinnotech's, and our own scientists believe the increase in size would likely require a logarithmic increased demand for energy. I doubt even a legendary could maintain an open portal of that size for any reasonable length of time. Certainly not long enough to allow the traffic of large volumes of goods through it."

Standing abruptly, Barklay concluded the meeting. "I leave it to you to search the records. However, I expect this done discretely, and personally. I do not want this to go further than those within this room! We thought our secrecy was adequate before. This time, we're going fully autistic. Does everyone understand?"

At the group affirmation the meeting concluded, as Rangers left singly and in small groups to manage their tasks. J.B lifted Zorua to the floor, standing slowly and stretching to crack his stiffened spine and muscles, but paused as a large hand rested on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned to regard Barklay standing at his side as the Ranger leader gave him a long look and said "Thanks."

J.B chuckled, motioning for the big man to precede him from the room.

"Hey, I'm in this for everything now" he said, as Zorua jumped up to perch on his shoulder.

Barklay gave them a rare smile and replied "Seems that typhlosion had more of an idea than either of us, huh?"

As Zorua rubbed against his cheek, J.B reached up to give her a scratch and said "Well, I've learnt a lot more about a lot of things recently."

Zorua sniggered, and said sardonically _"About time! Now, let's eat!"_

"Analysis of the implant revealed it to be an unusually complex device, incorporating both GPS and short wave trackers. It was designed to send out brief spurts of information every 60 minutes, lasting less than a second for each transmission. With the relatively large LiPo battery installed, we believe the likely lifetime of the devices operation could be as long as five to seven years." The engineer presenting his findings to the group seated in the tented conference room set up at Darken Ridge paused a moment, eyeing his audience to ensure their attention, before continuing.

"We were able to disable it readily enough, although in doing so it basically destroyed the device. As we have the signal frequency, we can duplicate it as needed. Best guess, is that it sends its signal to a privately owned satellite in orbit. However, we have no ability to confirm this, apart from its transmitted frequencies, and it may also use local repeaters. Quite a sophisticated tracking unit, really" he finished lamely, waving at the disassembled device on the bench before him.

"So they know exactly where we are, then?" asked one of the senior police officers, and received a nod in reply.

A military brass piped up "They may know where we are, but they have no real way of knowing what we're doing. Regardless of this device, it has been in the area for a minimal period of time. Our scouting patrols have not discovered anything out of the ordinary, and we have air support ensuring an aircraft-free zone around this site, so the information they may have is of little use to date."

Scott, sitting towards the rear of the meeting, noted Storm beside him begin to squirm uncomfortably, and gave the typhlosion a pat on the knee.

"You couldn't have known" he muttered quietly, receiving a guilty look in return.

"Yeah" said Storm, absently rubbing the new scar on his stomach. "Sucks though."

Scott flashed him a grin, which perked up the pokemon's ears. The police officer on the typhlosion's other side chuckled at the reply, but continued facing the front of the room as the debate continued as to the options available to deal with the upstart company.

When a recess was eventually announced, Storm grumbled "Finally!" receiving both shocked and amused looks from those seated nearby, which the pokemon returned with a wide, toothy grin. Shaking his head, Scott dragged his partner from the meeting and, after a brief dash for food, the pair sought out some privacy, passing the bulk of the operations area to the shade of some large trees beyond the farmhouse fences, where they had spotted Skyy and the luxray sparring.

As they approached, they found Chris and Bill lounging against some hay bales that had been dragged from the barn to form makeshift seating out of the burning sun. Skyy stopped the training match, waving to his fellow pokemon to pause, and they joined the humans in the shade.

Flopping onto a large pile of hay, Storm lay back, absently scratching his side as Chris asked Scott how the preparations were going.

"Slowly" was the wry reply, and the typhlosion snorted. "It couldn't be slower if they were moving backwards!" the pokemon said. "Arceus sake, they spend more time bitching and trying to protect their turf than actually making any actual plans!"

Bill grinned and said "You're surprised? I'm not! After a week being hunted in the mountains by people who are supposed to be on our side, my patience for their stupidity is well and truly over!"

When Shadow made a comment that sent her trainer and the other pokemon laughing, Scott turned to Chris with a dry look and said "I really have to ask him how he learnt that."

Overhearing, Bill said "Practice! An awfully large amount of practice!"

With the recommencement of the meeting imminent, Scott stood slowly, raising his eyebrow at his partner. Storm shook his head, muttering "I'm over it! Besides, I make them nervous! Gonna hang here for the afternoon."

Rolling his eyes, Scott muttered "Lazy shit!" which had Storm lifting an amused, clawed finger at his partner, as with a wave the human Ranger left the shade to trudge towards the staging area.

Skyy dropped to the hay, leaning against Chris to the wry amusement of Storm. Chris wrapped an arm around the lucario's shoulders self-consciously, well aware of the intent look they then received from Shadow. When the luxray took in a deep breath, sniffing the air intently, Chris froze, even as she began muttering something quietly to Bill in pokespeak.

Skyy, ears twitching as he listened in on their private conversation, gave a jolt which had Chris glance at him in surprise. When the lucario leaned over to him, pressing his muzzle into his ear to whisper "She said: See! We're not the only ones!" Chris groaned, giving Bill a loaded look, which had the fair haired police officer blush from neck to forehead.

Storm smirked at him, reaching across to give the officer a slap on the shoulders that sent him staggering. "Busted!" he said, even as Bill spluttered a denial which died off as the typhlosion shrugged and said "Don't care though."

Leaning against Shadow's side, Bill let out a groan and said quietly "Who else knows?"

Storm chuckled evilly, and began ticking off his claws. "Well, me and Scott. Picked it the moment we saw you. Damn, you two couldn't have made it more obvious to someone who knows this sort of shit, kid! Then, these two guessed..." he said, pointing at Chris and Skyy, who exchanged a guilty glance. "Most everyone else hasn't worked it out yet. Then again, that's more than enough, I'd say."

Sighing, the policeman wouldn't meet his eyes, until Storm continued. "Don't stress it. Happens more than you think. But not something you want to have out there in the public arena, as it's a good way of fucking up your life. Ask Jasper about that!"

"Speaking of whom, where is he? Haven't seen him since we got back?" asked Chris, changing the subject to give the embarrassed officer a break.

Storm's eyes clouded as he said gruffly "Being detained for the time being, I understand. Seems your people don't like a traitor any more than mine do."

Chris gave a sigh and said "I've been thinking about that. He didn't have much choice once they had him, did he? I mean, anyone would have broken in a similar situation."

Storm shook his head and scowled, sitting up again to lean on an elbow with his paw against his ear, as he watched the young human intently. "Most people don't betray their friends in the first place, kid. I've been there, and you're right. You have no control over what you say. But unlike him, I didn't go looking for it!"

Bill nodded. "I think the plan is to eventually hand him over to your people as a gesture of goodwill, if you ever get home. Which reminds me..." He petered off, as the typhlosion looked at him curiously.

"Hmm?" said the pokemon, and Bill gave Shadow a long glance, nodding as she muttered something to him.

"Over the past few weeks, everything has been turned on its head." When Shadow gave him a worried look, he stroked her cheek softly and said "No, of course it's not your fault. I wouldn't have swapped it for anything! But I'm starting to get the impression my life as a police officer will never be the same again."

Returning to regard the typhlosion Ranger, he continued. "More importantly, I'm worried what'll happen to us; Shadow and me; when you Rangers return home. I don't really like the way some of them are talking about her behind our backs, when they think we can't hear. But her hearing is better than they think, and some of the comments have us worried."

Storm scrutinized him for a long moment and nodded suddenly. "Scott and I talked about this, too. Some of the humans here have some pretty obnoxious attitudes about pokemon. Still, your call, but perhaps a visit back to see Shadow's original trainer might be in order? Shame if you found yourself overstaying your welcome, huh?"

Bill gave him a grateful smile, echoed by a loud purr from Shadow. "Oh, I think she'd like to catch up, huh kitten?" he said, before turning crimson again as Shadow put a paw over her eyes in embarrassment, and the rest laughed at his inadvertent use of her pet name.

"Assuming we ever get back, that is" Storm pondered, dropping back into the hay to stare at the branches overhead. "There's a lot riding on whether we can get access to a portal."

"And get it open long enough to pass through" muttered Chris. "It took Raikou and his brothers to stabilise that huge one. Who can say if it can be reopened without them?"

Sighing, he dropped back against Skyy, as Storm levered himself upright again. "Miss him, huh?" he said gruffly, and Chris nodded, turning away from the typhlosion.

"Yeah" he said eventually. "I was supposed to be looking out for him, and look where that got him."

Storm snorted, sitting up fully as he stared at the young trainer. "Ponyta shit!" he said finally, getting a surprised look from everyone.

"Raikou and his two brothers have been around longer than near anyone. They've been taking care of themselves all that time, and don't often need carers. Fact is, I know the only reason he hung around was to make sure you were OK, Chris, not the other way around!"

Chris dropped his head and muttered "Still didn't help him any, did it?"

Exasperated, Storm growled at him, receiving an incredulous look from Skyy. "Don't be a child!" he said, even as Chris glared at him angrily. "He didn't do it for any sense of obligation! The big bastard was your friend. So, stop the guilty shit and take his sacrifice as it was offered; as a gift of love!"

Unable to reply, Chris stood abruptly, feeling the sudden need for some personal space. When Skyy made to follow, he shook his head, and the lucario subsided down again, eyeing his partner worriedly. After Chris stormed off towards the farmhouse, Storm said to the lucario "He needs some space. Give him a breather, and let him get it off his chest. There's a lot of hurt there that doesn't belong to him, and he has to realise that and work through it."

Still, it wasn't easy for the lucario to see his friend so upset, and it was a long time before he could return his full attention to their conversation, as Bill began asking Storm all the questions he had on pokemon, and the Rangers.

Chris stormed into the farmhouse kitchen, thankfully encountering no one as he raided the fridge for a chilled beer. Not normally one to drink, Storm's comments had him upset enough that he desperately needed something to take his mind off things.

No, he corrected himself; to take his mind off the guilt he still felt about Raikou, Suicune and Entei.

Dropping to a chair at the long kitchen table, he took a pull of the beer, wincing at the tart taste as he started at the label morosely. Must be a new one, he thought, not knowing the brand, but still he didn't hesitate in lifting it again, draining the rest of the bottle in one go.

"Not that keen on it myself, you know" a voice came from the doorway, and he yelped, dropping the empty long neck and sending it spinning across the timber surface. An arm reached past him to grab the bottle, preventing its fall to the tiles below.

Looking up, Chris stared into his father's face before he turned away, as Paul absently tossed the empty into the recycling bin. Raiding the fridge himself, he waved another bottle at his son, who nodded and took it, twisting the cap off even as Paul sat himself down opposite.

"Gwen's off picking up Jimmy from his friend Daniel's property. The PTB's aren't all that happy they've left the farm, but she gave them a serving, and told them they were visitors here and had better act like it!" Chuckling, he said dryly "I warned them not to take her on, but some folk aren't that bright. She ripped them new ones, for sure."

Pausing, Paul grimaced as he drank from his own bottle. "Hmm, no, can't say I like this stuff either, but at least it's cold and wet on a hot day. One of the soldiers must have left a few six packs in the barn fridge, and when no one claimed them, I stuck them in here. Some boutique brew from Newcastle, apparently."

Chris turned the bottle in his grip slowly, as his father returned to gaze at him. "So, what's the problem, Chris? It's not like you to be drinking, let alone wandering alone without Skyy here with you."

Something in his father's voice left Chris wondering if there was a deeper meaning to that last part, but Chris wasn't up to go there in his present frame of mind.

"It's Raikou." he finally admitted, as his dad nodded.

"Thought as much, Chris. You've been on a downer since you returned home. Can't say there's much else I can advise you on it that we haven't already discussed. But there was one thing I missed. Did he tell you we had a conversation, him and I, before you went back last time?"

Truly surprised, Chris shook his head mutely.

"Yeah, he's a wise one, that one. I was out on the porch one night, having a smoke and avoiding your mother while doing it as usual, when he appeared in that way he does, out of the dark. Damned cat, near scared the shit out of me!"

Grinning suddenly, Chris said "Yeah, he has a thing for that. It's amusing."

Nodding, Paul returned the smile and said "Anyway, he filled me in on what you'd done for him. It struck me, it did, what he said and how he said it. A big, hairy and scary bastard he may be, but he really cared about you, son. Possibly as much as your mother and I do."

As Chris's thoughts again darkened, Paul said seriously "Do you think he'd be happy, seeing you moping after him like this?"

Suddenly angry, Chris rounded on his father and said "I won't probably get a chance to ask him now, will I?"

Paul shook his head. "Likely not. Doesn't mean he'd approve of it, though, would he?"

Chris remained silent a long time, before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. "No, probably not. He'd probably have a go at me for it."

Nodding, Paul agreed. "Grief is all fine, son, but sometimes it's better remembering the good things in someone's life, rather than spend pointless time bemoaning the bad."

Giving his father's face a searching look, Chris let out one final sigh, before taking a further long pull on his fresh drink.

Grimacing, he said "Gods, this is fucking horrible!" as Paul let out a laugh.

"Trash it! I got some in the rumpus bar that doesn't taste like rancid horse piss! If we're going to have something pointless, let's at least have something good!"

With the two new bottles joining their brother in the bin, Paul clapped a hand on Chris shoulder and guided him from the room.

By the time Gwen arrived home with Jimmy and Azil in tow, the father and son had hit "the good stuff" hard. Bottles littered the timber decking around the pair, who took in the baleful glare from the household matriarch sombrely. At least, until Paul let out a snort at her expression, setting the two into hysterical laughter.

Jim gave Azil a roll of the eyes, disappearing into the house to find something better to do than see the two get hammered. With a last disapproving look, Gwen followed, and they returned to their drinking in earnest.

It was the roar of a truck heading down the driveway that eventually distracted the pair. Yells from the soldiers on duty preceded a general alarm call that set up a ruckus that soon had the entire camp in an uproar.

Staggering to his feet, Paul called out to the nearest of the men racing past. Sliding to a stop, the soldier called back "Someone in a huge cattle truck just ran through the checkpoint at the front gate, and has stopped at the house front!"

Wide eyed, Chris and Paul jumped up and, pissed or not, managed to match the soldiers pace as he returned to sprinting to the house front. Stunned, they joined the growing soldiers, many armed and pointing their rifles at the cabin door of the vehicle, which opened slowly as the occupant leaned out and looked at the group in surprise.

"Lotta excitement just for a delivery man!" the aboriginal man shouted over the ruckus, as he dropped to the ground, only to be grabbed roughly by several M.P's who began searching him roughly.

Paul, who looked on the mistreatment with displeasure, pushed through the crowd to strike both M.P's on the arms, causing them to release the stranger, who dusted himself off self consciously. When one of the soldiers rounded on the farmer, he scowled darkly and said "Don't for a moment forget who owns this block of land, mate!" to which the pair stepped back abruptly.

Flashing a wide smile at Paul, the stranger reached out his hand and said jovially. "Appreciate it. Rodney Tjuta. Mutitjulu community elder, come all the way from Uluru with a special delivery for you lot."

Confused, Paul introduced himself and shook the man's hand, as Rodney turned to Chris and grinned again. "And I'd be guessing you're Chris, right? I've heard a lot about you!"

As father and son looked at each other, Cameron Marshke and General Jobes approached, attempting to take in the situation at a glance.

Jobes strode forward, ignoring the newly outstretched hand to demand from the stranger what he was thinking in crashing into a military operation?

Rodney calmly ignored the hostility, reaching into a top pocket for a cigarette that he lit slowly, much to the displeasure of the general. Blowing a ring of smoke over his shoulder, he drawled "Well, what a welcome, when I come all the way from Northern territory to make a special delivery for young Chris, here!"

Confused, Chris stepped between the pair, as Rodney gripped him on the shoulder, steering the unsteady youth to the rear of the covered truck, while pushing past the confused soldiers milling around them.

Putting his face close to Chris's, Rodney said wryly "Been an interesting trip, for sure. But we're glad to finally be here!"

As Chris's sloshed brain registered the "we", something huge erupted from the rear of the truck, sending him flying to the ground as it straddled his body, a rough wet tongue repeatedly swiping him from chin to forehead, even as he was grabbed up in huge paws to be engulfed in a mighty hug.

The crowd erupted in panic, soldiers and police scattering in every direction as two more monsters jumped from the vehicles tailgate, to stand guard over the pair.

"Raikou?" Chris whispered, even as the busy tongue paused, and a large nose and glowing ruby eyes replaced it in his blurred field of vision. When a huge, happy smile enveloped the fanged face and a rumbling purr vibrated through him, Chris gasped, throwing his arms around the legendaries neck and burying his face in the thick fur.

While Paul and Rodney managed to calm the frantic soldiers, at least enough to stop anyone shooting the pokemon by mistake, Chris burst into tears, as Raikou rubbed his face against his shoulder.

It took a while, but when he was eventually calm enough to wipe his eyes clear on Raikou's coarse coat, Chris stuttered "I thought you were gone, Raikou, and I didn't even say goodbye!"

Raikou's purr deepened, and he nuzzled the human affectionately, red eyes shining.

"We are here again, my friend. I won't be leaving you now. So it is hello, not goodbye."

As the friends embraced again, Suicune turned his head to Paul, Cameron and Jobes, startling them all as he demanded into the ensuing silence "Well, that's all fine and good, but what do I have to do to get a bath around here?"

Laughing, Rodney patted the blue pokemon on the neck, leading him and Entei through the crowd, even as the unsteady Chris climbed onto Raikou's broad back at his friend's insistence, and the group marched towards the farm house for a much needed feed and clean.

 **Chapter 46: Blood and water**

Chris choked as a wave of water hit him in the face. Coughing, he spluttered his way to the surface after being swamped by the dive bombing pokémon, who had leapt from the bank above to hit the water heavily besides him. Catching his breath, he glared across at Raikou, who had resurfaced to give him an innocent look before shoving him back under the water with a huge paw diligently applied to the top of his head.

Reaching out blindly through the frothing bubbles, Chris grabbed a handful of rough fur, dragging himself up Raikou's side to cough heavily, even as the legendary looked over his shoulder in amused apology. Waving off the look with a laugh, Chris rested a moment, before forcing a handful of water up Raikou's nose with a smirk.

The resultant sneeze nearly dislodged him from his perch on the broad shoulder.

Skyy sat in the branches of a large tree above the creek, grinning down at the pair as they cavorted in the water. After vain attempts to coax the lucario for a swim had failed, the pokémon had to scamper higher to escape the splashes from below, as Chris tried his damnedest to get his friend soaked. Skyy's response was to hurl handfuls of leaves at the human, which floated across the surface slowly downstream, stirred by the ripples made as they splashed around.

Further down the bank, Suicune had used Ice Beam to freeze a large ring of water around him, and he sank up to his neck in the chill pool contentedly, paying no heed to the freezing water as he sighed in relief at having finally escaped the scorching sun. Still, he kept a close eye on the others as they splashed around, occasionally submerging completely as an errant wave headed in his direction.

Entei had scoffed at the thought of a swim, and had stayed behind at the farmhouse to laze in the midday heat, dropping into a shaggy heap in the middle of the main driveway, oblivious to the odd nervous glance from the soldiers and police, who gave him a wide berth as they went about their activities.

While the creek was only a few hundred meters from the farm house itself, it might have been a world away for all the noise that penetrated through to the group. Even so, they still had a few stragglers from the camp come down to watch the entertainment, at least until Suicune told them he didn't appreciate voyeurs, and either they got in the water, or left.

The few that stayed had the afternoon of their life.

Finally, after his wrinkled body had absorbed enough water to weigh him down by kilos, Chris called a halt to the play, and found himself lying against Raikou's back on the coarse sandy bank. Skyy joined him to lounge at his side, and they watched a small group of marines challenge the half dozen police officers who were off-duty to a game of water volleyball. A ball was procured for somewhere, and some heavy blue rope strung across the creek to form netting, as the group spread out and began exchanging volleys across the "net".

Jimmy gave Azil a glance, but the charmeleon shook his head. Water wasn't his thing, he told his friend in pokéspeak, and Jim shrugged, joining the pokémon in building a large sand castle on the creek's edge.

However, when Suicune, who had been watching them sport avidly, advised he wanted to join in, the group paused uncertainly. But it didn't take long for the big pokémon, who had joined the police group, to find his feet, and he was soon smashing the ball across the makeshift rope net with wild abandon, drenching everyone within reach at every lunge.

A little later, Scott and Storm crested the low cliffs overlooking the creek, pausing to gaze down in surprise at the antics, and they soon joined in. Taking the army's side, the typhlosion was a natural, with his low centre of gravity giving him the stability to shoot the ball at incredible speed across the net. Fire type or not, he didn't share the charmeleon's aversion to water, and the water was soon churning at the energy the group expended.

Chris, having grabbed his camera from his bag from where he dumped it in the shade of a tree, spent the next half hour photographing and taking videos of everyone. Later, when he had the opportunity to review the files on his dads laptop he grinned broadly to himself at the antics, saving them on the desktop in a folder marked "Pokémon day out."

He'd later come to rue the fact he hadn't taken a little more care with the folder.

The past few months had been hard on Jimmy. First, his brother had disappeared, then reappeared. Then he disappeared again! If that wasn't difficult enough, he now had the entire gambit of military and police taking over his family home and watching his every move.

Sure, Azil had been the best thing to come into his life in forever, but the stresses of the situation were still hard to handle, even for someone as old as fourteen!

To top it off, one couldn't help it if he just, well, accidentally let slip to his best friend that he had a real, live pokémon.

Not that Azil could accompany him outside the farm. Everyone from his parents to the police and army people had been more than adamant on that! When he was caught trying to slip Azil's pokéball out when he went to school, his parents had insisted he hand it over to them whenever he left the property, and in shamefaced defeat he had done so.

What he hadn't figured was that his supposed best friend would tell anyone, and that they'd tell more people, until the entire school knew Jim Masters had claimed to own a charmeleon, and that it was completely real.

That's when the teasing at school had started.

"Hey, Ass Katchum? Got a pikachu in your bag?"

"Gonna catch them all, Masters?"

"Sure you ain't got a tumour, and seeing things?"

Finally, after several fights and more than one detention, Chris admitted to his family what the issue was, and why he was suddenly getting in so much trouble.

It hadn't gone down well with his parents.

Paul had tried being diplomatic, but there was only so much logic that worked on a sullen fourteen year old.

"Look, Jim! We've had this talk before! For the safety of all of us, and especially your pokémon friends, this has to be kept quiet! You know that, right?"

Of course he knew it! He just didn't think it was fair, is all! Not on him or Azil.

Azil had kept a worried watch on his young human friend, but there wasn't much he could do to help. Being kept at the farmhouse all day was frustrating enough, but having to help Jim cover up cuts and grazes obtained during yet another fight was almost unbearable.

The charmander knew the rules, even if his trainer didn't. Secrets were safety; that was all there was to it.

But even he didn't see the worm of rebellion wriggling its way into Jim's heart.

After a week of shit, where the taunting had gotten even worse, Jim sat moping on the home computer, trying to find some friends who wanted to play games over the net instead of badger him about his pokémon fixation, but failing dismally. Instead, he'd found that many of his previous so-called friends had now deserted him, after copping collateral flack meant for him.

It just wasn't fair!

Which unfortunately was the moment at which he noticed the folder Chris had left on the desktop.

Flicking idly through the pictures, Jim had an idea which would shut his critics up. He chose a video depicting Suicune and Storm playing volleyball with the police and army, followed by a slow pan Chris had taken past him and Azil astride their giant sand castle waving. It ended with the lazing form of Raikou, against which Skyy flashed him a smirking finger, one claw raised in salute to the cameraman.

He then downloaded it to his phone, and MMS'd it off to his best friend, with a message stating "I told you so!"

Those in charge of the operation had a share of the blame of what occurred next. Had they properly secured the firewall around the property, they might have prevented the video being released. However, while they had secured their own facilities, no one expected something to be sent via the phone of the property owners son, especially when all avenues of data entry and exit from the operation were supposedly being monitored. Even the farmers and friends originally involved with guarding the place had kept mum on the incident, threatened with immediate police action if they breathed a word of anything to anyone.

Realistically, those in charge should have been happy the operation had been kept quiet as long as it had. But with the release of the video, like all such things, it didn't stay secret for long.

Not when Jimmy's stunned friend circulated it to his own friends in return.

Less than twelve hours later it was Chris who had the first inkling that something was amiss, when the older brother of one of Jimmy's friends, who hadn't contacted him in months, gave him a call and asked him if he'd seen the video, and where it had come from?

Not having a clue what the guy was talking about, Chris said he hadn't, and hung up puzzled after being told with a laugh that it was fucking awesome, and that he'd be sent a copy.

Confused, he headed to his bedroom, followed by an equally bemused lucario, and waited for the MMS to arrive.

Oh shit!

Leaning back in shock, he spun on Skyy who stood there, a shaking finger pointed at the screen.

"What the fuck is that?" the lucario stammered, receiving a white faced shrug in reply.

"I don't have the faintest, but look...that's the vid I took of all you guys yesterday afternoon! How the fuck did that guy get hold of it?"

Jumping up, he sprinted into the kitchen, disturbing his parents and the two pokémon Ranger's who'd been having a quiet coffee in the relative peace of the farm house. At their entry, Gwen gave him a smile of welcome, which quickly dropped from her face as she beheld the shocked expression on his.

"What's wrong, Chris?" his father asked, concern written in his gaze.

"You have to see this! All of you, right now! Charles D. sent it to me, after he was sent it by his younger brother" Chris managed to splutter out, handing his phone over to his bemused father.

As it finished, Paul passed it to the Rangers, who watched it grimly, as Paul demanded of his son "Did you send this to anyone?"

Chris shook his head forcibly and said "And risk my friends? Hell no!"

Pondering, Paul suddenly turned to Gwen, even as Scott and Storm exchanged dark looks. But as his mother put her hand to her mouth, Paul stepped past them to the doorway and yelled out "Jimmy! Get your butt in here, right now! You're in big trouble, young man!"

Sitting on the lounge room couch with Azil at his side, arms crossed and a defiant look on his face, Jimmy faced his accusers sullenly.

Across the coffee table sat his father, General Jobes and Cameron, while Scott and Storm stood behind them behind the sofa. All of them looked equally angry.

"What on earth possessed you to release that video to your friends, young man?" Jobes demanded. "Do you have any idea what damage it could cause our operation?"

When the youth refused to answer, instead keeping lips pursed and his face downcast, Scott sighed and said "What's done is done, General. No point taking it out on the kid!"

The general turned on him in fury, but was met with an equally hard glance.

"I suppose you think this will have no consequences?" the army man all but spat in his face, and made to stand, even as a heavy clawed hand forced him back down. The angry retort he had planned died on his lips as a fanged muzzle entered his field of view as Storm growled "Given the problems this might cause me personally, I believe I know exactly how much damage this might cause, General! However, cracking a shit won't help anyone, so I suggest you calm the fuck down, right now, and we deal with this professionally!"

Not a little afraid of the huge pokémon, Jobes sat back angrily as Cameron took over the interrogation with tired eyes.

"Why'd you do it, Jim?"

Chris almost felt sorry for his brother, who refused to reply, but surprisingly Azil blurted out a long string of pokéspeak, even as Jimmy gave the charmeleon a dirty look in return.

Storm translated. "He says Jim has been tormented for weeks at school, first about Chris going missing, and then about me. It was the only way he could think of to prove to everyone he wasn't a liar."

Jim turned on his friend, furiously telling him to shut the fuck up and leave him alone, before jumping up and sprinting from his room. The angry slam as he shut himself in his room echoed through the house, and Azil gave an anguished look, before sighing and looking dejected.

Sympathising with him, Chris dropped beside the charmeleon and put an arm over his shoulder, even as the orange lizard buried his face in Chris's shirt and began bawling his heart out.

With an arm wrapped around the pokémon, Chris said "Let's not lay the blame solely on Jimmy. He's just a kid, and under a shitload of stress with this, just as we all are. Still, I'm surprised the video could even have left the property without being screened by someone!"

Jobes gave his aide, who'd been standing near the doorway, an ominous look, and the man gulped, not looking forward to what was likely to follow later.

Storm had resumed his stance next to Scott and said "Yeah, lay off him. Half the bullshit that's occurred has been due to officious stupidity, so let's see what we can do about mitigating the damage, huh?"

Cameron shrugged, and said quietly "Not much likelihood of that, now. We've been trying to have that video pulled, but every time we do so, it gets reposted by someone else."

Scott nodded, rounding the couch to drop next to Azil on the other side, and giving the Charmeleon's head a rub.

"Don't worry, Azil. What's done is done."

Azil blurted out something, dropping his face to wipe his eyes on a scaly arm.

Storm said soothingly in reply. "He'll get over it. He doesn't really hate you, kiddo. He's just angry, probably at himself the most. How about we go see if we can straighten things up with you two?"

Nodding hesitantly, the charmeleon jumped down from the couch to take Storm's offered paw, as the pair of pokémon headed towards Jim's room.

"Still doesn't forgive the action" muttered Jobes, as Paul turned on him angrily.

"Glad you were never fourteens old, General. Heaven help you if you ever screwed something up at that age!"

With an arm around his wife, Chris's parents left the room, even as Jobes gave them a cold look in return.

Cameron stood, turning to his colleague and shrugged. "Well, shit has happened. Let's see where it goes. Coming General?"

As they left, Chris and Skyy found themselves alone with Scott, who dropped in Cameron's vacated seat, leaning back with a groan.

Worried, Chris asked him "Think Jimmy will be in big trouble?"

Scott managed to chuckle, lifting his head to regard the pair.

"Oh, probably a little. But what are they going to do? Ground him?"

Chris grinned, feeling the dark cloud that'd descended lift from him as he said "Oh, a month at least, and extra kitchen duties. Hell, Jobes might even make Jimmy dig latrines!"

Scott laughed, before a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Besides, if we're caught here indefinitely, I have no intentions of living out my life stuck out here on the farm, Chris. No slight on your family home intended."

Giving him a curious look, Skyy said "But won't they try and stop us?"

Chuckling, Scott nodded at the lucario. "Oh, they might try, but I imagine Raikou and his brothers will have a few things to say about that! I'm looking forward to the General telling THEM they are grounded and digging latrines!"

Laughing, the trio left the lounge and headed to Jimmy's room, to see if they could back up Storm and Azil and reconcile the friends.

Still, at least for Jimmy the incident had one positive benefit. The accusations of being a liar at school had stopped, replaced instead with an ongoing barrage of questions as to how he had made "the video so realistic!"

With everyone's warnings in mind, he refused to answer, keeping a sullen, moody silence. At least, apart from giving his supposed best friend a bloodied nose for sending the video out as he had, without his permission.

Hell, what did it matter if they grounded him a second time?

Perhaps it was the admittance of the extent of bullying he'd received, but his parents no longer demanded he leave Azil's pokéball at home. Instead, they made him promise not to release the charmeleon in public except for the most dire emergency, and simply offered a worried look as he defiantly shoved it in his pocket before grabbing his school bag and storming to the waiting car.

When asked his opinion, Chris gave his parents a shrug, returning to his cereal as he mumbled through a mouthful of corn flakes "Can't blame him. I wouldn't leave Skyy behind, for any reason"; a view shared by the lucario, who nodded wordlessly past his own mouthful of toast.

"I just hope he keeps him in that thing as he promised, Chris" said his father, before he stood with a groan, grabbing his car keys and giving Gwen a peck on the cheek as he left to take his youngest to school.

"I think he knows now, Dad" said Chris as Paul waved and made to leave. Raikou, who had looked up from his favourite spot on the floor near the oven, rumbled "Indeed, I believe the charmeleon might have a few things to say if those bullies resume their harassment of your sibling."

Chris couldn't help but agree at the big legendaries assessment. Still, he hoped Jimmy would keep a lid on his angst, as well as a closed pokéball, as they had enough hassles as is without adding "crazy, flaming pokémon" to their list of worries.

J.B pushed through the doors to the Ranger's building, glad to be free of the place. As far as headquarters went, it was a far cry from most precinct buildings he was used to, with the architect obviously given a much greater leeway in designing a more open facility keeping in touch with the ecology of the area. Still, hours trapped in a small room as the Rangers debated the same crap over and over had tested his patience to breaking point.

Keeping to his right, Zorua matched his pace with a skip, keenly interested in the people and pokémon walking the street around them in the chill evening air. It seemed later than it was as their day had started at 7am, and frankly the police officer and his charge were exhausted, mentally and physically.

While he'd considered simply heading to the Ranger's cafeteria to see if he could scrounge something for them both, the thought of yet another cold dinner rankled him. Instead, he broke with his usual schedule and asked Zorua if she wanted to go out for a meal, for a change.

Her enthusiastic positive reply left him with no doubt she was as sick of the incessant meetings as he was.

Being put on the books as a "consultant" had left him amused, but the money coming in was a relief, allowing him the luxury of some much needed independence. He'd soon found the salary was by no means extravagant, but as they continued to insist he live at the facility, it covered what small expenses he had, with a little left over for a night out.

Initially, he'd assumed that finding a place that would let him dine in with Zorua would be difficult. Certainly, had he attempted it back home, the likelihood of their refusing entry to her would have been high. But after making their way several blocks from H.Q to a series of strip shops hosting restaurants catering for a huge array of "local" cuisine, he found near all allowed trainers to bring their pokémon inside, provided they were kept under strict control at all times.

When he gave Zorua a dry grin, asking her if she planned on behaving, she shot him a loaded look, rolling her eyes as she made it clear she was as controlled as she ever would be, and had no plans on changing that for anyone, even him.

His laugh at her sarcasm lightened the heavy mood that had hung over him all day, and he didn't even batter an eye when she jumped to his shoulder, sniggering as she rubbed her head against his affectionately.

It was with this that he realised with surprise that the bleak moods usually present within him had all but disappeared. It wasn't that he'd forgotten the recent death of his friend, or the loss of his family, but there was a buffer between him and the pain now. Something had finally filled the void that had always threatened to swallow him entirely.

Or perhaps, someone was more accurate.

Idly scratching Zorua's neck ruff, they passed various establishments, and he scrutinised the menu's displayed on stands at their entry. On reading out the meal choices to his friend, she shook her head at most, but nodded vigorously as they passed a place that bore a surprising resemblance to an Italian restaurant back home. While weird to his tastes, the menu seemed to boast a good selection of meat dishes, something that seemed few and far between on this world, although J.B had no delusions the "meat" in question had come from a beast quite different to that he was familiar with.

Shrugging, he grimacing as a long trail of saliva splattered against his cheek as Zorua nodded insistently at the selection. Still he couldn't fault her, as the enticing smell from within even had him drooling, so he pushed through the door to enter the premises.

The restaurant owner; a short, jovial man with an eye-watering passion for loud colours; welcomed them into the crowded interior with a flourish. Weaving their way through the busy tables, he lead them to a vacant space near the kitchen entry, sliding out a chair for J.B before doing the same for Zorua.

"I like him!" she said as she sat with a smirk, while the owner set a bowl of chilled water on the table top before her. J.B grinned as she stuck her face into the bowl to lap up the contents in satisfaction, thanking the man for his kindness. But even as the words left his lips, his voice died off as he spotted a large, framed picture on the restaurant wall behind the man. A picture of...

Oh, you have got to be joking!

Noticing his interest, the man smiled hugely, face lighting as he turned to the frame and pointing out himself and his wife standing behind an obviously embarrassed Raikou, with Chris and Skyy besides them. When the owner began telling the story of his encounter with the legendary, J.B gave him a wry look, interrupting to tell him that he knew the group, as they were friends of theirs.

Jaw dropping, the owner gasped, before throwing an even larger smile at the officer, advising him loudly for those nearby to hear that any friend of Raikou's was a friend of his, and how was the pokémon and his friends doing?

J.B froze, the smile dropping from his face, mirrored by the restaurant owner who took in his shock, realising he'd said something wrong.

Putting on a public facade, J.B replied with a forced smile "Oh, they're all doing fine!", which reassured the restaurateur at least. As he left to prepare their entrees, even as J.B's spirits sank at the thought of the loss of the group, Zorua gave his hand a nuzzle, a worried look in her eyes as she blinked up at him in concern.

With a sigh, he forced the memory down, giving her an ear rub which she tried to avoid as her eyes narrowed at him, not fooled by his distraction. Still, she didn't pursue the matter, which J.B was profoundly grateful for. While only together for a few weeks, they had formed a deep bond based on mutual trust and affection, and J.B was finding himself increasingly relying on both her judgement and companionship.

The meal was superb, and the huge portions foisted on them as "friends of Raikou" soon had them stuffed to the brink. Finally finished, J.B leaned back in satisfaction, and watched with amusement as Zorua used a paw to push her still partially full bowl away in disgust, before planting her forehead on the table with a thump, groaning "So full!"

Leaning down to her, he said quietly "Well, when one eats like a pig, one feels like one."

While not fully grasping the off world reference, she caught enough mental imagery to give him a glare of disgust, before thumping her head back down in discomfort.

It was quite late before the pair left. Zorua insisted on walking herself, keeping a few feet before him, but still swaying from the weight of the meal inside her. As they entered a slightly seedy district on the long walk back, J.B considered hailing a cab, but none were around. In fact, the entire place was pretty much deserted.

Perhaps it was police instinct, or simply a premonition of danger, but when he sensed the object whistling through the air towards him, he threw himself to the side to avoid it. Still, the large piece of timber clipped his skull above his right ear, sending him crashing to the ground as his head exploded in pain. Zorua, having spun at the assault, stepped forward with eyes blazing, but missed the second figure who stepped from the nearby alley to point an oddly shaped weapon at her. It shot a large fabric bundle from its muzzle, that erupted into a tangling, sticky net which spread to envelope her small form, burying her in its folds.

J.B avoided a second swing of the club, but the third crashed against the forearm he'd thrown up to protect himself; the audible crack as his radius shattered audible for some distance. Still, he didn't cry out, instead swinging his good arm around, fist connecting with the side of the face of his attacker, who staggered from him with a cry.

As she backed into the light he caught a glimpse of her, white shirt tucked into red skirt, a large "G" emblazoned across her breast. The right side of her face was badly disfigured, poorly healed burns and a white, scarred eye visible in the dim light. Her long, burgundy hair dropped to cover the scarring, partially masking her face, but there was no missing the look of hate in her other eye, black iris giving him a baleful look as she rubbed her chin with her free hand.

Her partner stepped into view, holding up the squirming net containing Zorua, who was crying out fitfully from within its confines. Heavy, red claw marks crossed his own face, testament to some earlier horrific injury, and he casually dropped the net onto the ground before giving it a kick with a booted foot. J.B cursed, pushing up with his good arm even as the woman snarled again, stepping forward to wave the club at him threateningly.

"Where's the kid?" she rasped, damaged throat giving her voice a harsh tone.

J.B slowly reached behind him with his good arm, grasping vainly at the empty place where his holstered revolver normally lay. He grimaced, having forgotten he'd removed it before heading out for what should have been a quiet evening. Thinking to delay the pair, he asked innocently "What kid?", but received another hard jab from the beam in reply.

"You fucking know exactly which kid! The one that set Raikou and his lucario on us!"

Giving up on further fudging and realising any placating comment was futile, J.B gave her a pain-filled smirk and chuckled "Oh, I know who two are now. Raikou told me all about it. You're those pair of losers who thought to capture a legendary, and fucked themselves over in the process."

With a bellow, the guy wrenched the timber from his partner and began smashing J.B across the chest and torso. The officer curled up, trying to protect his head from the attack, but once the woman started to let fly with kicks against his back, it wasn't long before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

But as blackness overtook him, he sent out to Zorua a final thought, filled with all the fondness and affection he could muster.

"Live. Whatever it takes...Live."

Zorua panicked when the sticky threads wrapped themselves around her body, sending her tumbling to her side.

With her face smothered, all she could do was struggle against the bonds, causing them to encircle even tighter around her limbs, immobilising her in place. Effectively blind and with her breathing restricted, the small pokémon gave a muffled cry of fear, mind beginning to shut down as she lost herself in the ever waiting darkness.

It was the pain-filled thoughts from her trainer that brought her back to reality. That, and the sound of timber hitting his flesh, recalling the memories she'd tried so valiantly to suppress.

Spiralling into blackness, the memory of her mother's fear threatened to overwhelm her, as each agonising blow J.B suffered tore through the mind link between them.

...it had seemed an eternity before her mother finally breathed her last, with Zorua cowering in a nearby corner as the human slaughtered her before the younglings eyes.

Even as the last blow struck, sending blood splattering across Zorua's fur, her mother opened one agony-filled eye, staring at her offspring desperately. Knowing her death was imminent, in an attempt to spare her cub the brutal finale she slammed up a mental barrier between them, shutting the link down for the last time.

But just before it severed, she sent Zorua one last love-filled caress, and whispered to her "Live..."

Then she died, and the human left, giving them both a look of disgust, while leaving a badly injured Zorua alone, in the darkness, to crawl against the sticky, matted fur that was her mother, grasping herself tightly against it even as the flesh cooled beneath.

Live...

You must live...

"Whatever it takes, live..."

At that point, something tore itself free from deep within the small pokémon. A cloud of rage, streaked with the blackest midnight and shards of ebony lightning, smashed itself against her mind barrier, shattering it into agonising shards even as it engulfed her.

The pain was excruciating, but Zorua welcomed it, hoping it might be an end to her suffering.

Instead, it raged throughout her body, greedily merging with her abused flesh in a symbiotic nightmare of pain and torment.

So great was the agony, she thought she'd die from the hurt, but as the darkness descended further, she felt a rush of fury-filled energy the likes of which she had never experienced. Pain merged with power as Zorua was consumed from within, replaced with... something else entirely.

"Mama... I am coming!"

In their attack on J.B, the Team Galaxy pair missed Zorua's initial metamorphosis, as the tangled netting expanded violently from within. But they both paused, shocked, when a concussion rocked the area, accompanied by a blaze of ruby lightning and blast of mental agony.

Spinning from their attack on the officer, their eyes widened as they stared mutely at the large form crouched in blackness at the centre of the conflagration. Even as the male reached a shaking hand for his pokéball, releasing his jolteon into the affray, the creature slowly rose, raising its head to regard the pair with eyes blazing red from within the shadows.

"Jolteon! Kill that thing!" the man cried desperately, as the poor newly-released pokémon stared at the creature in fear, eyes widening as she took an involuntary step back from the hissing, guttural cry that echoed from it into the night. Still, she hardened her resolve as her training kicked in, sprinting forward with her skin igniting in a cascade of electrical energy, ready to do her master's bidding.

She had no time to even react as the creature leapt forward at unbelievable speed, long arm whipping ahead as its claws tore through her throat, severing her head which flew to the side as her carcass landed in a blood-splattered heap at the creatures feet.

The male human let out a cry, arm raised to recall her even as his pokémon was slaughtered before him. But he took a step back, then another, as the fiery eyes rose from the still-sparking corpse to fixate on him, narrowing as it began a slow, menacing movement towards them.

The Team Galaxy pair retreated, slowly at first, but staggering into a run as the creature sprang forward. It struck the male from behind first, sending him crashing to the ground as it leapt upon him, its dead weight bearing him down onto the concrete as it straddled his back. Reaching around his face with long, crimson claws, it shredded through his cheeks and eyes sending blood gushing onto the pavement. His gurgling cry ended with a gasp when it began to savagely impale its fists into his back over and over, claw tips penetrating completely through his torso to scrape sparks on the concrete beneath.

The female Team Galaxy member staggered to a halt at the fall of her partner, rounding to witness in horror the macabre scene as the beast tore her partner apart. Fumbling for a pokéball, she was given no chance to release it before the thing took in her movement with narrowed eyes. Within an instant, it left its prey and was upon her.

Avoiding its first lunge, the woman punching forward, striking its face with a staggering blow which whipped its head back with a snap. But at her second strike her wrist was caught in blood-soaked claws, then wrenched back until, with a snap that sent her shrieking, the wrist shattered under the onslaught.

Staring into those furious red eyes, she had no further time to cry out as it hissed into her face, before casually leaning forward to tear out her throat with its teeth.

Some time passed before J.B stirred fitfully, opening a pain filled eye to behold a nightmarish scene. Under the dim illumination from the flickering walkway light overhead, the remains of the pair of humans who had attacked him lay in gory dismemberment. Beyond them, the body of a decapitated pokémon lay, its head only a few feet from him, staring at him with accusing, glassy eyes.

Shock sent him pushing backwards, but he could barely manage a few inches before collapsing again. His body was awash with agony, testament that the broken arm and at least a few ribs had added to the general abuse his flesh had taken. He managed to lift himself partially upright, only to spy a large, dark form huddled in the darkness beyond the lights reach.

Bent over itself, its shoulders heaved in misery as long arms wrapped around its chest, its long trailing mane of dark red and black hair slowly soaked up the congealed mass of blood and gore littering the path behind it.

J.B tried to rise but couldn't, stabs of pure agony wracking his body, and he cried out involuntarily. To his growing horror, the creature gave a shudder, slowly rising to its feet to step into the dim light. Its long claws still dripped gore, and J.B could see it's fur was matted with blood, long muzzle still ruby wet as it raised its face to stare at him with glowing red eyes.

It made a slow approach, hunched forward and intent on him, and J.B's mind screamed at him to run, anywhere away from this terrifying thing. But his mind gave orders his body could not manage, and even as he collapsed, the creature lunged forward, dropping beside him to catch him in its arms.

In the moments that followed, even through the pain J.B could feel the shaking sobs as it burst into tears, tightening its grip as a slow tendril of thought crept into his head.

"Oh, mama... I'm so sorry..."

With that, the realisation of who this miserable creature was finally broke through to J.B, and he closed his eyes, submersing himself in its unhappiness. After a time, he looked up to gaze into its haunted face, and it opened its eyes again to stare back at him, tears trailing through its fur. He reached his hand up, tentatively at first, to rest against its cheek, which it pressed into his fingers even as another burst of sobs rocked through it.

Groaning, he shut out the blood, gore and pain, hugging the creature to him as best he could, while his good arm stroked its back gently as it shuddered against him.

"Hush, Zorua... It'll be alright... I promise..."

 **Chapter 47: Destiny.**

Sitting in Barklay's office, J.B winced as he set himself into a more comfortable position. At least as comfortable as his injuries allowed.

The broken arm was the worst. During his career, he'd earned himself his fair share of injuries, from punches in the face to a rather nasty knife wound in his side. Some had needed hospitalisation, and some hadn't, but none of them had been as damned itchy as the bloody plaster cast they'd wrapped around his arm from elbow to finger tips. Bad enough it kept catching on everything and everyone, but it felt like ants were crawling beneath his skin, and he longed to get hold of something to shove beneath the plaster and scratch the shit out of it.

Still, it seemed the least of his worries, as he watched Barklay pace before the large windows overlooking the streetscape below. The chief wasn't happy and it showed, hands clenched behind his back as he stopped to glare at the distant mountains.

"I cannot let it go, James" he said solemnly, refusing to meet his eyes.

J.B wasn't buying it for a moment. "Horseshit, Sin. You know her well enough to understand the events were the trigger for the situation, not anything she herself instigated!"

Spinning, the Ranger's chief scowled at him. "Arceus sake! She slaughtered two humans, and tore the head off a pokémon!"

J.B returned the glare. "Yeah. Two humans who were hell bent on killing us both, thanks all the same! If she hadn't, it would likely have been my corpse rotting on the pavement! I can tell you quite honestly, had I not been stupid enough to have left my hand gun behind, it would be me you'd be gunning for, and not her, as I would not have hesitated either at defending myself against those two dirt bags!"

Rubbing his face tiredly, Barklay replied "I know that, James! But this is not something I can simply cover up! Damn it, the physical mess left behind took over a day to clear up! Such a killing isn't something we can just sweep under the table. The public is calling for whomever did this to be dealt with, and I'm being pressured by the government, too. What would you have me do?"

J.B sighed, good hand scratching beneath the cast absently. "I don't know, Sin. This is your world, not mine. But I will not let you hurt her. She reacted in a classic post traumatic manner, and her history is already bad enough without further attempts to curtail her. Poor kid is a fucking mess at the moment, and even leaving her alone in my room long enough to meet here is likely to cause her further grief."

Barklay nodded, while resting his hand on the glass again. "I will do what I can for her, James. You know that. But in the end, it might not be enough..."

Lips set tight, J.B interrupted quietly "If they place us in a "them or her" scenario, you understand I will not hesitate to protect her."

The Ranger chief turned slowly, eyes watching him intently, although he kept his own face impassive. "Is that a threat, James?"

J.B stood and walked towards the door. But as he left, he said "Take it as you like. If we get a portal reopened, I'll be returning to my home world with her, so she will no longer be your problem. Until then, she is under my protection." Hand poised on the handle, still facing away from the Ranger Chief he finished. "Don't mistake my reply for anything but what it is, Sin. Your lot gave her to me to protect, and I damned well intend to do just that. Deal with it as you like, but if they come for her, I'll deal with them."

J.B left the room, closing the door quietly behind him, leaving Barklay to ponder just what sort of repercussions this would cause. He had no delusions that J.B meant exactly what he had said; that he would protect his ward with everything he had, regardless of the consequences.

Slamming a fist onto the table, he cursed at their luck in encountering a situation that would turn a meek, cheeky juvenile into a killing machine.

Finally, with a sigh, he returned to his desk, picking up the phone and dialling an internal number.

"Terry? Inform the others that until I tell them otherwise, the zoroark is off limits on my directive. Yes, I know, believe me... I will deal with them."

Returning the phone to its cradle, Barklay leaned back, hands locked behind his head as he stared at the closed door to his office.

"I'm trusting you on this, James." he muttered, before turning back to the large pile of papers on his desk. "Just don't let me down..."

It had been just over a week since the attack in the park, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know the Rangers around him were of two minds as to the incident. J.B couldn't miss the glances being thrown his way, faces quickly turned as he met their stares defiantly. Even those within the group who he had began counting on as friends had kept their distance, and J.B was unsure whether it was because they were fearful of getting too near him, and subsequently Zorua, or of the effects it might have on their career if he went down, taking them indirectly with him.

At least some of the blame was his. After the attack, he'd managed to put through an emergency call on his pokédex, which had sent swarms of Rangers converging on his coordinates. Still, not a few blanched at what they found, and once Zorua had been coaxed into standing, the congealed gore coating her had set many reeling in shock, fearful to approach her.

Even then she had refused to leave him, as the paramedic rushed him to the Rangers medical facilities, barely conscious. In the end, her hovering, menacing presence had the E.R team so distracted they frantically called on Barklay to deal with the creature.

After managing to move her into a nearby recovery room away from prying, nervous eyes, the Ranger Chief had taken her under wing after promising her he'd let her know immediately if anything happened to her trainer.

She scowled at him, fists clenching over long claws as she listened to his words, but didn't comment or object as he pushed her gently into a shower cubicle, turning on the water and telling her to try and clean herself up.

When he returned several minutes later to find her still standing mutely under the water stream, not having attempted further to wash herself, he gave an inward groan, but stripped off his shirt, shoes and socks to step in besides her, grabbing a bar of soap to lather the pokémon down gently, but thoroughly.

As the heavy red trails in the water finally vanished, leaving a clean, if drenched and bedraggled zoroark in its wake, Sin reached for towels, calling out softly to his attendants outside to send for more. While worried for the safety of their chief, they did not hesitate to comply, as he dried her off as best he could, drolly considering how regardless of his station in the Rangers, when the dirty jobs needed doing, everyone had to pull their weight to get the work done, even himself.

With the mess gone, Sin considered the pokémon carefully, noting how she refused to meet his eyes even as he coaxed her into the next room where J.B had been placed on a bed, deeply asleep under the actions of the heavy sedatives he'd been given. She had rushed to his side, paws outreached to touch his face, but withdrew with a start as her long claws glinted in the dim room lighting.

Barklay watched her carefully, ready for anything, but she simply stood besides James, eyes wet as she stared down at him unhappily. In her exhausted state, she didn't object when he took her hand, leading her to a bed besides James's own, settling her on the sheets where she curled up, eyes still fixated on her trainer.

It took a long time for her to fall asleep, and Sin kept vigilance on the pair until she did, before stepping from the room to return to his office.

J.B sighed tiredly, leaving the lift on the dormitory level and headed to his room. Pausing as he reached for the knob, he instead raised his hand, knocking gently on the timber surface and calling out quietly "Zorua, it's just me. I'm coming in, alright?"

The room was dark as he entered, curtains drawn to block the sunlight. Even so, in the dim interior he was able to spot her huddled in the corner of the room, face pressed against the wall and her arms wrapped around herself.

Approaching slowly, he dropped down behind her, leaning forward to wrap his good arm around her chest, resting himself against her back. His face pressed into her long hair, breathing in the scent of soapy perfume and musk as he held her tightly.

After a time, she stirred, raising her face to look around at his. Giving her a smile, he said softly "Feeling better, Zorua?"

She started, dropping her face again and whispered into his mind " _I am not Zorua. Not anymore."_

He gave her neck a stroke and said more firmly. "No, you're not. But that doesn't mean you're not still you. Your body may be different, but the mind inside is the same."

Shaking her head, she muttered _"It is not the same. This mind; this body; can kill."_

Becoming a little frustrated, he said "So can I, and I have, on several occasions. Doesn't mean I'm planning on going out and slaughtering a whole lot of people before dinner! I believe in you, and I know you're not planning on doing anything like that, either."

She shuddered and replied in a mental whisper _"How do you live with it?"_

J.B released her and sat back as she met his eyes again, a challenge in the glowing blue irises.

"I live with it because I must." he said simply, taking her clawed paw into his hand and caressing the long talons with an absent finger. When she made to pull away, he gripped her hand more firmly, refusing to release her as he continued "I'm not always proud of it, but I know in doing so I protected those who came to rely on me, and those who cared for me. I live with it knowing it was necessary."

 _"Was it truly necessary?"_ she said softly, and he squeezed her hand again, knowing she wasn't talking about his own history.

"Yes" he replied, without pause, as she let out a sigh and twined her claws between his fingers.

After a time, she sniffed deeply, wiping her face on her forearm and wetting her fur in streaks. Looking up at him, she noticed him smiling softly and returned it, finally understanding that this human, this friend, was not afraid of her, and trusted her still.

Lip quirking upward, he leaned forward and said "Well, if you're not Zorua, who are you? Zoroark?"

She stared, shaking her head and pulling her hand from his. _"No! That was... Mama was... No, I am not zoroark!"_

Nodding slowly, he sat back again and asked "Well, we can't keep calling you nothing. You will need to choose something, sooner or later. Any ideas?"

Finally meeting his eyes again, she nodded slowly, and said _"Yes. I know who I am. I think I've known it since I evolved."_

Giving her a knowing look, he waited, until she breathed out heavily and _said "I am what life has become of me."_

 _"I am Destiny."_

Her new form took quite a bit of getting used to, for them both.

Apart from having to request a larger bed, as she continued to insist on sleeping besides him, J.B noted she was having some real issues with her coordination, and walking on two legs especially was causing difficulties. He'd discussed it with the pokémon rehab people downstairs, but they could only surmise that her instinctual, sudden evolution had not given her young body a chance to acclimatise to its new form, and she would likely sort it out herself over time.

So, he'd decided the only way she might encourage the process was to get her out of the room, and mobile.

This had other repercussions, as those they encountered in the halls of the building generally did a double take at her approach, either hurrying off in a different direction, or pressing themselves against the walls as far away from her as they could as she passed.

By the time they'd made it up to the roof tops, this had occurred so frequently he was surprised by a snort of amusement from her, as she leaned against the wall surrounding the roof to stare over the city.

 _"Is my appearance now so frightening as to make brave Rangers automatically soil themselves at my approach?"_ she asked drolly, and he chuckled, leaning against the wall besides her to stare down at the street far below.

"You're big and scary now, for sure. When you're around, I'm tempted to crap my own pants just to blend in to the crowd" he joked, wrapping an arm around her waist to belie his words.

Sighing, she turned to him and asked _"You aren't really afraid of me, are you?"_

Shaking his head, he reached over to cup her muzzle in a gentle hand. "No, sweetheart. You're my friend; the same friend who has so deeply weaselled herself into my life in recent times, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Snorting again, she muttered _"How complimentary. Remind me never to ask you for a personal reference in the future."_

He laughed, glad to see some of her humour returning. Still, curiosity overcame caution, and he asked "Have you tested any of your new abilities? Certainly your mind speak is much more powerful."

Regarding him frankly, she said _"Since I evolved? No... My mind has been elsewhere..."_

Gripping her shoulder, he gave her an open smile and said "No time like the present. It's not as if it's crowded up here. Why don't you try that change thing you showed us a while back?"

Raising an eyebrow, she said _"Illusion?"_ and he nodded. Realising he was serious, Destiny shrugged. _"If you like."_

 _S_ tepping away from him she concentrated intently, and J.B watched as her form for a moment blurred, changing into another he recognised quite well; a typhlosion.

This one was quite a bit different than the Ranger he knew, however. For a start, it was significantly shorter. Second, it had much less of the sheer bulk that Storm bore, instead being a substantially leaner, and certainly much faster looking creature.

Despite himself, J.B was impressed, and he reached forward to run fingers against her chest to check the depth of the illusion, only noting the implied intimacy of the contact when he became aware that she was regarding him dryly.

Embarrassed, he pulled his hands away as a low chuckle left her lips. Her form hazed again, this time becoming much larger, as Raikou stared down at him, letting a loud snarl loose right into his face.

He jumped, and she laughed, returning to her own form as he grinned foolishly at his reaction, before staggering back as she lunged forward, giving him a hug.

 _"You make me feel better!"_ she said, sighing, and he returned the hug with one arm, wincing as she squeezed against his injuries, but glad her bleak mood was beginning to lift. When she released him, turning to look over the railing again with a sigh, he said "It'll be alright. I'm not going anywhere without you, so I'll be there to watch your back, just as you watch mine, alright?"

She nodded, before they returned to staring out at the sunset beyond, sky glowing golden red as it faded into night.

They returned to their room to find a notice pinned on the door frame, Barklay having requested they meet him in his office at the earliest convenience.

Given it was already after seven that evening, J.B was dubious as to what he may want so late. Had he received a negative response from the PTB's, or was it something else entirely.

His reaction wasn't lost on Destiny, whose mood had began to darken again, but he gave her a smile, clasping her hand in his as they made their way towards the lift.

Catching a glimpse of their reflection in the stainless surface of the lift doors, he chuckled at the disparity of his current situation. At her curious look, J.B gestured at their image and said "Three months ago, I was sitting in my office, looking over a dingy street into a world full of humans. In the short time since, I'm on a different world, getting into a lift with a giant black and red fox, and thinking about what to eat for dinner."

Destiny snorted and said _"At least you have the luxury of not having to worry about tripping over your own feet, and landing on your face. This two leg thing is difficult!"_

The doors before them opened, revealing a startled Ranger, who nervously moved as far back from them as possible. J.B ignored the reaction and whispered "At least you haven't tried riding on my shoulder lately. That could prove somewhat difficult, not to mention disastrous, broken arm notwithstanding!"

Her laugh resounded through the lift, which had their co-traveller yelp in surprise at the sound. Thankfully, they made their desired floor moments later, leaving the relieved human behind, wiping sweat from his brow as the door closed behind them.

The main Ranger office was deserted, a dim light slipping below the Chief's closed timber door the only warning someone was still inside. Releasing Destiny's paw, J.B knocked softly, receiving a gruff "Enter!" in return. Giving the zoroark a loaded look, J.B turned the knob and they made their way inside.

Surprisingly, the Ranger Chief wasn't alone. With him was an older human, dressed in worn slacks and loafers, and sporting a patched tweed smoking jacket. His hair; short, spiky and pure white; gave him a somewhat absent-minded appearance, but there was no missing the intent, amused glint in his worn face as he studied the pair who entered.

Destiny took in the newcomers appearance resolutely enough, even as they were guided to chairs before Barklay's desk. J.B took one, although she refused the second, choosing to crouch besides her trainer to observe the Ranger Chief and his guest somewhat nervously.

Barklay didn't dissemble, gesturing to the man in introduction. However, the newcomer beat him to the punch, holding out a hand in greeting, first to J.B who shook it firmly, then to the surprised zoroark, who cautiously wrapped her claws around his fingers as he squeezed against her pads reassuringly.

"I am Professor Robert Hahn, from Johto University. I've been asked by your commander to fly over and meet you both." Pausing, he eyed the pair before continuing. "Frankly, while I find the story of your off-world travels somewhat difficult to believe, the Captain here has assured me that everything I was told is true, and that our existence is now a little bigger than I had been previously advised."

He laughed abruptly, causing Destiny to shoot J.B a confused look, and Professor Hahn continued as if he hadn't noticed. But J.B, watching him intently, had seen the slight eye narrowing, and wasn't taken in by the casual demeanour of the man. This was someone who observed and analysed everything.

The Professor continued. "It seems you've caused a bit of a stir, young lady", which caused the pokémon to begin to shake slightly. Still, she held her own, nodding slowly in reply.

Leaning forward, the man steepled his hands on his knees, and said "I see no point in dissembling with you both. I've always felt such false pretences less than positive. My primary goal is to determine whether you're actually a danger, both to yourself and those around you."

J.B had been expecting this, although the frank nature of the man's reply met with his approval. Giving Destiny a look, he was cheered by the fact that she was taking in the situation better than he could have hoped. While clearly nervous, she met his stare directly, and while his subsequent suggestion they hold a discussion privately in the adjoining office had her apprehensive, she meekly followed the man after ensuring J.B was OK with the situation.

He was. It wasn't as if he had much of a choice, after all.

As the door closed softly behind the pair, Barklay offered him a glass of scotch from the bottle in his desk drawer, and eyed him keenly.

"You don't seem surprised, James" he remarked, as J.B took a long pull, sitting back in his chair with a sigh.

"No, I'm not. I just hope he can do something for her. She seemed much improved today, especially this afternoon where there were moments she was almost back to her old self, but she's also smart enough to hide her distress from me, if she chooses."

Sighing, he leaned forward, holding out his glass to the Ranger Chief, who tapped it with his own.

"I'm sorry about this morning..." J.B began, but paused as Barklay shook his head.

"No, you don't need to apologise. I understand your response, and had already called in Robert for assessment. Had our positions been reversed, I would have likely acted similarly."

Nodding, J.B said "Thanks. She needs a shoulder to lean on, not more pain."

A moments silence wound between the pair, as they sipped their drinks in contemplation. Finally, J.B wondered "Is he good, this guy?"

Barklay let out a gruff laugh. "Rob? He's the leading pokémon psychological expert on the planet. If you had any ideas how many strings I needed to pull to get him here for this! Mind you, when he heard all the details about the situation, he volunteered quite keenly. How many stress evolutions of this magnitude do you get at her age, especially when the trainer is from off world? It's all we can do to get him to promise to keep that specific bit of news from publication in the pokémon medical journals, I can tell you!"

J.B gave him a keen glance. "He won't though, will he?" and was unsurprised as the Chief shook his head.

"Not if he wants to keep his current position, he won't!" Barklay snorted, reaching across the desk to top off the police officer's near empty glass.

J.B leaned back, talking another swig from the glass, and said quietly. "Thanks, Sin. I owe you one."

Barklay gave him a nod, saluting him slightly with his drink, and replied "She's a good kid. I think she'll turn out fine. Besides, she has a good guardian. It seems Storm is a good judge of character in that regard; I have to give that bloody crazed typhlosion that!"

J.B laughed, and the pair returned to their drinks, making idle small talk as they waited for the professor and pokémon to return.

 _"He's really very nice!"_ the pokémon blurted out as they weaved their way back to the dormitory.

It was approaching midnight, and by the time the pair were done for the evening, J.B and Barklay had polished off most of the bottle. More than a little tipsy, and leaning heavily on Destiny to keep a straight walking pace, J.B had listened intently to the rather animated zoroark as she gave him a rambling run down as to their discussions.

 _"He had me worried at first, but he seemed happy to hear what I had to say. I even told him all about... about mama... I didn't think I could, but I did... Then we talked about... that night..."_

Destiny wound down, as they reached the door to his room. Fumbling with the key, J.B managed to get it open, before staggering to the bed where he slumped, still fully clothed, onto the edge of the mattress. Having difficulty keeping his eyes open, J.B tried to reach down to untie his shoes, but failed, nearly falling to the carpet. Noticing his dilemma, Destiny snorted, using nimble claws to undo his shoe laces, pulling them off along with his socks, and following it with his pants.

J.B mumbled his thanks, even as he lay back and she pulled the blankets over him, before settled on the bed top besides the human. In moments, he was snoring softly, and she stared down into his face, an inscrutable look in her eyes, which closed soon after as she lay down with a sleepy sigh, cuddling against his back and whispering a final mental sigh before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 _"Goodnight, papa..."_

 **Chapter 48: Surprise!**

Back in Barklay's office, Professor Robert Hahn gave the Ranger chief his final report on the zoroark. A week had passed since their first session together, and he'd found the pokémon a perfectly diligent and eager, if sometimes confused, patient.

Sitting back, the Professor stared at Barklay, shaking his head as he was asked whether the pokémon should be considered a danger.

"Honestly, no. I found her to be really rather a charming creature, quite willing to please, who has lived through a particularly unpleasant series of misfortunes. The events leading up to this attack were horrific. With the evolution stress, not to mention all the new hormones flooding her system during the change, I'm more pleased her physical actions were only directed towards those attacking her, and not her trainer or the Rangers who turned up later. Still, while it's left a deep, negative impression in her psyche, I think with time and encouragement she will be more than able to put this behind her, especially given that her new trainer is such a mature parental influence."

Barklay considered the reply carefully, trying to read between the lines. "So, she's safe, then?"

Robert snorted, a dry chuckle leaving his lips as he leaned forward to reply. "Oh, I'm sure she could still rip someone apart if she felt it perfectly necessary. Her physical form possesses the attributes to be extremely dangerous, given the wrong situation."

Barklay pursed his lips. "You're not exactly reassuring me here, Rob. I need to know if she's a hazard to others."

Robert shrugged, sending him a frank look. "You of all people should realise there is no such thing as a "safe" pokémon. She is no clefairy, by any means. But is she "safe"? What defines "safe", anyway? I recall a certain Ranger's pidgeot who took out the eye, not to mention half the face, off a smuggler not even a decade ago, and that's a type one would normally consider benign towards humans."

Wincing at the subtle verbal jab he'd been given regarding the incident involving his own pokémon, Barklay couldn't disagree. Certainly, the situation had been difficult, and the pidgeot in question had been under a lot of stress at the time. Regardless, Sin had copped an awful lot of flak from his superiors for his "out of control" pokémon. It had only been through the work of Robert that Connor had not been locked up, or even worse destroyed, after the raid gone wrong resulted in such a badly injured human. Since then, with careful counselling, Connor had turned out to be as good a partner as the Ranger chief could have hoped for, and it was with this in mind he'd chosen to bring Rob into the equation when evaluating the zoroark event.

Pondering this, Sin asked "What about James. Is he going to able to handle her?"

Chuckling dryly, Robert sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, that one? In my years counselling both humans and pokémon, I don't believe I've ever met anyone who might give even you a run for his money. He's stubborn, blunt, lacking anything resembling tact, and likely as close a matched personality to you as you could find."

Giving the man a wry look, Sin said "Wonderful! I'm not looking for a replacement, Rob. I want to know whether he can handle the zoroark, especially without any real pokémon training!"

Shrugging, the Professor replied "I believe he is more than capable. In fact, I'd say they're almost a perfect match for each other. While his naivety on pokémon in general is pretty appalling, he's smart enough to know his own limitations and, with a little encouragement, should be easily capable of filling the bigger gaps in his education without difficulty. Add to that, he has developed a really rather endearing affection for her, given they both share such negative histories. In time, I think they're going to form a Ranger team to be reckoned with."

Chuckling, he took a sip from his glass of water and said "Plus, she absolutely idolises him. She wouldn't admit it when questioned, but it's clear she'd sacrifice herself for him in an instant, and would move the world to please him. With this in mind, personally I wouldn't want to be the individual trying to separate them, regardless of the reasons. Their partnership works, and I think will become an invaluable asset to the Rangers in the future."

Sin took a pull from his scotch and considered the response. "His intention is to return to his home world with her, you understand. Normally, I would not allow it; I cannot verify how she will be treated there, by those in power. However, given her ability to change her appearance, I think she can mask her real looks from those around her enough to escape casual detection."

Rob nodded. "She has a real talent for that, I agree. Species specific notwithstanding, I would suggest James train that aspect to its peak." He paused, eyeing Barklay with interest. "I'm not as convinced as to his desire to return home, however. I think you'll find he is not as keen to do so as you may imagine. When push comes to shove, you may find he may have a preference to join your team, so perhaps it would be best to make allowances in case."

Barklay brightened at the news, but kept his own judgement on that. "So your final assessment is that she requires training, but shouldn't be contained as dangerous?"

Looking thoughtful, the professor said "Absolutely. As I said, she has a few issues, but I think those two can sort themselves out."

Chuckling, the Ranger chief said "I'm glad to hear that. But I'm betting I know a pair who are going to be even more pleased."

Gasping for breath, Professor Hahn tried to catch a breath past a face full of dense fur, as he laughingly extricated himself from the embrace of the enthusiastic zoroark.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." she chattered into his mind, even as he gave her head a pat, grinning at her exuberance.

J.B stood back from the pair, but didn't curtail her reaction. "I think you've made her happy" he told the Professor wryly, receiving an even dryer look in return from Destiny, who finally contained herself and returned to his side.

Rob chuckled. "Yes, well, after a greeting like that, what else could I suggest? Still, you will need to join the Ranger training squadron for at least several months, until you've both met the standards expected of your colleagues here. Sin has arranged a quite heavy itinerary for you both, but I cannot see any reason why you shouldn't manage. Now, it's been a pleasure, but there are students back home who are undoubtedly avoiding their studies during my absence, so I must be going. Should you need anything, you have my number; I'm only a call away."

Reaching forward, he shook the hand of both Barklay and J.B, gave Destiny another pat, and left the office with a wave. Breathing out heavily, J.B slumped into a chair, while the happy zoroark squatted besides him.

Barklay smiled, but waggled a finger in their direction with the admonition "Don't get too cocky just yet. He is serious about the training you're going to do. It's going to be filling most of your daylight hours for the next few months, and I expect you to be especially diligent in your efforts!"

Singling out Destiny, he leaned forward and continued. "Unfortunately, you need to now prove to your colleagues here that Rob's assessment was justified. Regardless of his findings, there are going to be those around you, both within the Rangers as well as the general public, who don't share his feelings. It is up to you to prove them wrong!"

She nodded, abashed at his comment, but when J.B nodded towards her, her ears perked up and she said "I will not fail!"

Standing, Barklay chuckled and said "Good! I expect nothing less of those in the Rangers! Tomorrow, your training starts at 0630. Until then, consider yourselves with free time. Get some dinner, and have an early night, as you're going to need to be as fresh as you can for tomorrow."

Even with her newly proven record, J.B wasn't taking any chances. During the prior week, he'd had Destiny continue to practice with her illusions until she was proficient both in her attention to detail and capable of maintaining them even when distracted.

Still, he had to admit to himself that he was just a little creeped out when she took human form. It wasn't that she failed to maintain an adequate illusion; that was something she had now come to excel. No, it was something else; perhaps the way she moved so lithely that she simply couldn't mask, or even the frank stare in her eyes when she met your own, that reminded him of nothing else but a large predator.

In his youth, he'd volunteered at the local wildlife sanctuary. One of his chores was cleaning the cages of the big cats prior to the park opening. During the work, while he'd never entered an enclosure with the animals present, he'd spent enough time watching the animals as they stared at him from the adjoining cage, admiring their grace and contained lethality.

While obviously a completely different creature, Destiny shared much of the same aspect, and seeing the unconscious predatorial attitude in a female human form was discomforting.

Perhaps she could sense his disquiet, as after her first few attempts she generally avoided the shape. Instead, she'd come to rely on several alternates, including several he knew and many he did not.

The typhlosion was a favourite. It was common enough to be discounted by most people and pokémon they encountered, but still be formidable enough to limit the number of irritating would-be trainers who wanted to test their mettle against them in battle; something J.B had become thoroughly sick of within a very short time. Thankfully, one flash of his temporary Rangers badge sent most packing, and he wasn't slow in presenting it as needed just to run them off.

Some of her other forms were a surprise, and she seemed to delight in startling him with her choices. After she sent his heart racing time after time, he couldn't help catch the sly smirk in her face, and grinned to himself at her fun. Still, leaving the toilet in their room during the early hours of the morning to run right into something monstrous with glowing red eyes hadn't been his most awarded moment, and he'd had a stern word with her the following day to keep herself in check when the situation was inappropriate. While castigated, she bounced back quickly enough, and was soon wandering the corridors outside their rooms sporting ever more bizarre shapes.

His recovery was both slower than he would have liked, but still progressed enough to give him the mobility he needed. His arm would need the plaster at least another month, although the rest of his bruises were almost gone. The ribs, too, were settling, causing less pain as he breathed. He just thanked his lucky stars he didn't have a cold or allergies, as the few sneezes he had over the weeks since had sent spears stabbing through his chest.

By the time he was fully healed, all he'd have left to remind him of the incident was a few more scars, a couple more aches, and a partner who was finally coming out of her shell.

It could have been so much worse.

At the Master's farm, a pot was cooking that was threatening to boil over.

Unfortunately, no one in charge of the operation had any real clue it was happening.

Suicune was bored.

Bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED!

It wasn't that he didn't like being there! Raikou was back with them after being lost for so long, so he should have been happy. Plus, he had his friends around him; Chris, Skyy and the others. Indeed, he now had more social interaction than he'd ever had before.

But he wasn't happy.

He felt trapped, stuck out here with nothing to do and no goal to achieve.

This was a first for the big legendary. In the past, their father had always dictated his goals; scouring the world to clean up the waterways and rivers, or performing other tasks as need demanded. With the coming of the humans to their world, this had proven an increasingly difficult challenge, as they really did seem oblivious to the damage to the environment they could so recklessly cause. But he'd still managed to keep his head above water, so to speak, and his hours always seemed quite full.

Then, when Raikou went missing, his goals changed to include the relentless search for his brother, generally aided by, and often irritated by, Entei.

Now Raikou was back, and they were stuck in a strange world, full of humans who had no idea how to treat him. Unfortunately, whenever he approached most to simply chat, fear was their biggest reaction, and Suicune sniffed in disgust at their gutless response. He hadn't hurt them, so why would they fear him? Besides, they cowered behind their weapons so protectively, it wasn't as if they weren't able to at least believe they could protect themselves!

So, as the weeks dragged on and on, he'd taken to keeping himself amused in a manner that probably wasn't as wise as it could have been, although he wasn't about to admit that to himself or anyone else, for any reason.

He'd taken to silently stalking the sentries manning the borders of the camp, and seeing how close he could get before they became aware of him.

Was it wise? Likely not, he thought glumly, as he padded silently after his latest victim... err, target. The humans in question were all highly trained, well armed and really rather dangerous. That just made it even more exciting, he sniggered to himself.

Their reaction when they finally realised he was there was generally priceless. Seeing a well trained professional almost soil his britches sent a shudder of mirth through the pokémon, and while they'd all so far managed not to shoot at him, they didn't seem to share the "fun factor" as he did.

Of course, they then complained about it to their human leaders, who complained about it to Chris and Raikou, who complained about it to him, but he'd decided to stubbornly ignore the lot of them. If they all forced him to remain here, the very least they could do was keep him amused! In fact, Suicune considered them derelict in their duty in not doing so, and he primly told them such, to the disgust of the army brass who thought they had better things to do than babysit the tetchy, furry monster.

Well if they had, Suicune wanted to know what they were! Keeping him entertained should have been their top priority!

So he continued doing it, and the frustrated army heads advised their troops to be on their toes, and just ignore him! This simply made him work harder at it, and it became almost a game, with most of the humans reluctant to admit they got a bit of a kick in trying to spot him before he caught them first.

What Suicune hadn't considered was that the troops stationed there were periodically rotated out, with the new blood not made aware of the status quo of the "game".

When he sniffed out this new sentry, Suicune was surprised to not recognise the scent. A stranger! he thought to himself in amusement, deciding to be extra cautious when tracking the man.

The human in question seemed completely oblivious to his presence, although he did pause a few times, scanning the darkness around him. He'd been sent to guard the far outer perimeter, which meant dirt, dust and bushes, and not much else. Not all that exciting, but he'd heard all sorts of strange rumours of this place, and had been quick to volunteer to attend. When several of the troops returning from the secret outpost had whispered the word "real pokémon", most of their colleagues had laughed them off. But Tony Waters had listened to the growing rumours with keen interest, and hadn't hesitated to raise his hand as soon as a placement came up.

Still, he hadn't expected to spend his very first day at the place stuck out in the far bush, in the chill early morning hours, marching around in the pitch black without a clue what he was supposed to be keeping an eye out for!

Regardless, he did his duty, scanning the starlit plains for danger, whatever there was of it. Having spent plenty of time in such country while growing up, following his Colonel father from Army base to base, he'd learnt bush skills from all sorts of "tutors" over the years, and considered himself a bit of an amateur tracker.

As such, he'd soon realised he was being followed when a slight sound of brush parting alerted him to a nearby presence. At first, his heart had raced, assuming it was an enemy come to raid the place. But when it remained at a discreet distance, simply following him and watching his moves, he thought it might be a dingo, or wild fox, and chose to ignore it.

However, it didn't go away, and Tony reconsidered, annoyed at the intruder. Having experienced enough hazing at previous positions to lack appreciation at the finer nuances of the initiation, he then wondered whether his latest colleagues were simply having a go at him, at his expense, as "the new guy".

Suicune, on the other hand, found this new human's lack of response highly amusing. He'd crept to within a few feet of the man, who continued to be seemingly oblivious to his presence, and was ready to move closer, when the unexpected happened. The human spun, whipping around his rifle butt and gave the pokémon a sound thwack on the side of the head, sending him crashing to the ground with a cry.

Tony, having decided to strike out at whomever was messing with him, had planned on hitting the person in the chest, where the vest padding would absorb the blow. What he hadn't expected, was striking something much, much larger, and as it lay before him, groaning in pain, he flipped on his helmet torch and shone the bright LED beam on his would-be tormenter.

Oh shit!

Before him lay something he could only have imagined in his dreams. Huge, blue and white, and with a paw cupped to the side of its head, Suicune looked up at him with red, watery eyes, sniffing heavily even as a small trickle of blood began leaking past his paw.

Dropping his rifle against a nearby bush, Tony stepped forward to give assistance, but the big pokémon drew back, cringing away from the light as he approached. Still, as the human dropped the brightness down, he eyed him with growing alarm as the man leaned forward, reaching out a hand to draw the paw away.

"You're bleeding! Here, let me have a look!" coaxed the human, as Suicune snarled, pulling his head back further.

"You hit me! In the head!" the pokémon accused, even as Tony winced.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean to. I was aiming for the chest, and you had your head down. I thought you were one of the guys here messing with me! What the hell were you playing at anyway, following me like that?"

Suicune glared at him, but didn't reply. Nor did he pull away again as the man gently removed his paw from his ear, inspecting the cut intently. After a moment, he gave his opinion.

"Alright, this is going to need some stitches. We'd better get you to the medics."

Suicune went pale, or at least as pale as he could beneath his fur. "What do you mean, stitches?"

Tony rolled his eyes and said dryly "Stitches sort of stitches. You know... Head cut. Bleeding messy. Needs fix. Otherwise bad. That sort of stitches!"

Suicune tried to move back, but the human slapped his paw away even as he dropped to kneel at the pokémons side. Tony pulled his emergency first aid kit from his belt pack, unzipping the small package and putting a sealed gauze dressing between his teeth while unwrapping a small roll of bandage. Leaning forward, he tore open the dressing, and made the pokémon hold it on his ear wound as he attempted to secure it with bandage. But the flexible, motile ear refused to cooperate, and he became frustrated as the dressing slipped off repeatedly. Finally, he grabbed a second, longer roll of gauze, pushed it inside the pokémon's ear canal, and wrapped more bandage around both ear and makeshift support. Satisfied, Tony secured it off with some bandage tape and sat back to regard the result.

Suicune had remained mute during the work, mind still more concerned about the whole "stitching" business, but when the movement on his head stopped, he turned back to the human, who had been watching him intently.

"What?" said the pokémon crossly, tentatively touching the dressing before being told to leave it alone. He eyed the amused human, who had a grin quirk his lips, and said with a hiss "It's not funny!"

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the securely wrapped ear flapping around on the pokémon's head, but seeing the creature was getting increasingly upset at his attitude, he smothered his amusement and gave Suicune a pat on the cheek. "It's alright, big guy. I'll get you all fixed up."

Suicune, who had been ready to retort angrily, paused and fell silent at the unexpected sympathy, not unwelcome in his present frame of mind, so he simply nodded.

Realising his options were limited, Tony used his radio to place a call through to dispatch advising there had been a minor incident, and he was heading to the Medics for attention. Thankfully, they didn't question him further, apart from asking if he needed assistance, which he refused. They arranged a replacement sentry, and wished him well.

Coaxing the pokémon to his feet, Tony lead the way back to the distant base, with Suicune meekly following in his wake.

A tapping on the door to the nurses room woke Steph from her sleep.

"Sis? You awake?"

Groaning, Stephanie Waters sat upright, pulling the sheets around her as she dropped from her bunk to the tent floor, opening the door to glare at her brother.

"When I was told you'd be coming here, I didn't expect a midnight visit, Tony! Fucks sake, what time is it? One am? Are you pissed or something?"

Grinning, Tony stared with amusement at the ruffled hair of his sibling. One of the reasons he'd volunteered for the posting was her insistence he'd regret not being involved, although even his wheedling hadn't coaxed from her the full details of the pokémon presence.

Still, she wasn't unhappy to have him here. They saw little enough of each other on a yearly basis as is as their placements rarely coincided and, annoying as he could be, she'd known how much he would have given to get this assignment.

Hell, getting his nose out of that bloody computer game when they were kids had been a challenge from day one.

"Look, I need a favour. I sort of whacked someone in the head, and they need some stitches..."

Giving him a disbelieving look, she demanded "You just whacked him in the head? You've not even been here an entire day, and you've already whacked someone in the head? You're not serious?"

Nodding wryly, he said "I am, sis, and don't call me Shirley!"

Sighing, she rubbed her face tiredly, and muttered "And of course, the on-call nurse wasn't an option, as it's off the record, right? Shit, Tony, you get yourself in such messes..."

Grinning dryly, he watched her rummage through her room, turning his back as she pulled on fresh scrubs. But as she followed him through the quiet base to the medical facilities, she heard him chuckle "Oh, you have no idea, sis..."

Suicune squirmed as the woman stuck a needle full of anaesthetic into his ear.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"Oh, don't be a baby!" she chided, as she pumped another large shot of antibiotic, coupled with a nice healthy dose of sedative, into his big, furry foreleg.

Muttering darkly, the pokémon glared at the pair, even as Tony patted him on the neck sympathetically.

"Well, if I hadn't been beaten up, I wouldn't need to be here at all!"

Steph glared at the pokémon. "Oh, yes, and if you hadn't been skulking about pissing everyone off in the dark like that, you wouldn't have risked being injured. Don't deny it! I've heard all about your little night time amusements. You should count your lucky stars you haven't been shot yet, instead! Fuck me, what were you thinking?"

Staring at her with wide eyes, Suicune shuddered, dropping his head even as she glared at him.

Tony gave him a sympathetic look. "Hey, Steph. Give him a break, alright? He was only mucking around, and shit happens."

Turning on her brother, she demanded "Oh, yeah, fucking funny, Tony. How many times is this now I've dug you out of shit like this, when you've just been "mucking around"? Do you have any idea what'll happen when the brass hear of this?"

Tony made to reply, but Suicune interjected in a downcast voice. "I won't tell anyone. I just..."

"Got hurt fucking around! Stupid!" she finished roughly, and the pokémon turned away unhappily.

Tony gave his sister a glare. "Hey, lay off him! Shit, you get so fucking anal about this sometimes! He's upset as it is, so just stitch him up and we'll be gone, and you can pop some happy pills and get back to sleep! It's clear you need some!"

Lips tight, she refrained from replying to her brothers jibe, as the pair watched the sedative take effect. It wasn't long before Suicune was swaying slightly, with his eyes partially closed. Somewhat alarmed, Tony put an arm around the pokémon's shoulder, steadying him as the nurse removed the bandages, cleaning the wound with antiseptic and swabs and stitching it closed with deft strokes of needle and silk.

"Is he supposed to be spaced out like this?" Tony demanded, as Suicune leaned heavily against him.

His sister shrugged. "Stuff didn't hurt that blue fox of the kids, when he sliced his foot up on a bit of scrap metal last week. Unlike your friend here, he also didn't whine like a baby when we fixed him up!"

While the blue fox comment sparked a moment of curiosity from the soldier, he soon found himself holding up an increasingly sedated pokémon, who seemed more intent on falling down that anything else. In the end, she let him drop to the floor, finishing the work as Tony held his head still.

Still, it only took a few minutes before the work was done, and Steph lathered the area with more antibiotic cream before replacing the dressing with a fresh one. Satisfied with the result, she sighed, patting the sleepy pokémon on the neck and said "Alright, keep it dry and if it begins hurting, let me know immediately."

Suicune muttered his thanks, staggering back to his feet while supported by Tony, who grinned at his sister. "You weren't kidding about me coming here, huh?" he said, and she chuckled, while tidying up the room.

"No, I wasn't. But get him out of here so I can clean up, and get some bloody sleep!"

Smiling, he gave her a wave as he helped Suicune from the tent. Suicune looked dazed, staggering into him, and Tony groaned under his weight before asking the pokémon where he wanted to sleep.

"Barn..." was his only answer, and he guided the legendary through the camp, receiving an occasional curious look from the odd person up and about at such an early hour. When one asked him what was wrong with it, Tony said "Drank too much!", and his fellow soldier laughed, especially when Suicune muttered "Not drunk!" in a slurred voice.

They made it safely, and after pulling the big doors opened he helped the pokémon into the loft, where he dropped heavily onto a large bed of hay obviously used before for the purpose.

With his eyes closed, Suicune began breathing heavily, seeming to slip into a deep sleep. Sighing, Tony made to rise from his side to leave, but was stopped as a heavy paw caught his arm, and a sleepy voice muttered "Will you stay?"

The eyes closed again as Tony nodded, dropping into the thick hay across from the pokémon and resting his back against the wall. His shift was over, and it was head back to the dorms or just crash here for the rest of the night. Wouldn't be the first time he fell asleep in a barn, he thought with a chuckle, and by the time loud snores came from the creature opposite, Tony found himself drifting off, while considering how truly bizarre his night had been.

"G'night Suicune..." he said sleepily, burrowing down into the hay.

Another loud snore was the only reply...

 **Chapter 49: Oblivious.**

Tony woke to hear two voices having an argument above him.

"Who is it?"

"How should I know? I've never seen him before!"

"Well, he's certainly made himself at home, hasn't he! But what's with that bloody ear?"

"You certainly are the master of the obvious question, Entei. How could I possibly know that either?"

"Hrmmp. Well, it looks ridiculous, all that bandaging and padding. He looks even more of an idiot than usual!"

"Feel quite free to tell him that when he wakes, as I'm sure he will delight in your observation. However, the human is stirring..."

Opening his eyes, Tony tried to move from his warm bedding, but found himself constrained. He looked up into a huge whiskered face, starting in surprise and made to rise, but the bands around his waist and chest tightened. Looking down, he found the cause... two large furry legs were wrapped around his middle, with his back against more warm fur.

"Err, you're Raikou?" he muttered in surprise, reaching up to rub his eyes and get some sense of where the hell he was.

The second voice rumbled from behind the legendary. "Oh, and you call me the master of the obvious? But it's awake now, is it?"

Raikou sat back on his haunches and sighed tiredly at his bigger brothers question.

"No, I think it's actually deceased, and has become one of those living dead zombie things that Chris showed us on the television."

The gruff voice became alarmed. "You're not serious? I thought they were made up?"

Tony had been watching the huge pair of pokémon above him with round eyes, stunned at encountering not just one, but two more legendaries. But despite himself, the absurdity of the question struck a chord, and he chuckled as he caught Raikou rolling his eyes.

"Is this where I groan out "Brains!" or something then?" he asked, receiving a sudden grin in return as Raikou turned back to regard him.

"It depends, human. Are you likely to say something like that?"

Tony chuckled louder, trying to disengage himself from the heavy limbs wrapped around him, but failing miserably. Suicune, heedless to the conversation, continued to snore loudly from behind him, and a somewhat sympathetic Raikou reached down to lend him a paw, lifting the confining limbs and pulling him from within their grasp, freeing him from the overly enthusiastic embrace.

With the assistance of the pokémon Tony managed to sit upright, brushing loose hay from his uniform with a groan. But he could only dissemble for so long, and as he met Raikou's gaze, the big lids crinkling in amusement at his predicament.

"I assume there is a perfectly good reason for all this?" the pokémon asked, pointing to his snoring brother, as Entei stretched his neck over Raikou's shoulder to further regard him. Tony nodded, turning back to the sleeping Suicune and dropped by his side to rest a hand on the thick blue neck. With the pulse beneath his fingers steady he sighed in relief, as Suicune stirred at the light touch, but didn't wake further.

"He had a bit of a confrontation with a rifle butt last night" said Tony wryly, and Raikou's eyes narrowed.

"Whose was it?" he demanded, and Tony gave him a nervous look.

"Err, well... Mine, actually. He'd snuck up on me, and I struck out before realising who it was."

Raikou paused, cocking his huge head to regard the human thoughtfully. "I see. Well, we all warned him that game was going to get him into trouble sooner or later. That explains the ear, but why is he still asleep?"

Tony sat back in the straw, resting against Suicune's warm side as he explained what had occurred.

The two legendaries listened in silence, before Entei nudged his brother and said with a sly drawl "It seems in getting hit in the head, Suicune finally got lucky!"

Raikou snorted, amused despite himself at the coarse wisecrack as Tony began a vehement denial.

"My experience is that sort of thing works best without clothing, Entei" Raikou chuckled, "But it does beg the question; Why did you stay here, human?"

Tony made to reply, but paused uncertainly. Finally, after the silence became uncomfortable, he sighed and said quietly "Well... I didn't want to leave him up here all alone, I guess."

Raikou's stare became disquieting, but when he finally nodded slowly, Tony continued. "He actually fell asleep over there. I don't remember him moving over here beside me at all."

Raikou nodded again, and raised a paw to gesture at the loft stairs. "I think we might be best continuing this conversation outside, perhaps? We can let him sleep the rest of the sedative off by himself. Plus, I am hungry!" he finished, chuckling deeply. Moving towards the stair well, he paused to regard the surprised human and said "I could do with a second breakfast partner, if you are interested. Entei isn't the best conversationalist, especially with his face full of food."

Entei grumbled in complaint "Unlike you, I see no point in wasting good eating-time with idle conversation, Raikou."

Grinning, Tony preceded them down the stairs, and they headed to the farm house for a most unlikely breakfast.

Suicune woke some time later with an aching head, a throbbing ear, and a general feeling of disquiet.

Raising himself gingerly up from the makeshift straw mattress, he put a paw to his ear, probing the wound which, while tender, didn't feel any the worse for wear for its night in the barn.

Still, when he looked around, his good ear dropped when he realised he was alone, after all.

Although...

Putting his nose into the straw, he gave it a good sniff, scenting the human who had been sleeping there earlier. A further examination of his fur showed he hadn't been gone long, and the pokémon almost smiled, until his questing caught the unexpected; Raikou and Entei had both been up here recently, and their scent overlapped that of the human.

Startled, he lifted himself onto still shaky feet and staggered his way down the stairs, trying to find out what on earth those two had done to his new friend.

Tony had to say, this breakfast was as odd as any he'd ever undertaken.

Odd, and exciting as hell.

He'd expected them to head to the camp mess which, like all such Army eating areas, was particularly well catered but still had that "school cafeteria" feel to it. The scrambled eggs were watery, the toast was cold, and the bacon ever greasy.

Today's meal didn't share that experience.

Instead, he'd been cajoled into the farmhouse kitchen, where the farmer's wife Gwen was told in a sly voice by Entei that "he was a friend of Suicune", which had him blushing in embarrassment.

She greeted him warmly, directing him to a dining chair at the massive kitchen table, where he was given a freshly brewed coffee and hot buttered toast. Smothering them liberally with the jam and cream left on the table, he watched as she gave Raikou a big hug around the neck, which had him purring happily, before providing the duo with huge plates of what looked like waffles, smothered in berry jam and cream, which they fell to with gusto.

Feeling somewhat self conscious at being alone at the table, waited on by one of the property owners, she saw his discomfort and gave him a pat on the shoulder, telling him the "others" would be down shortly.

What a variety of others they were!

Had he been told a week earlier he'd be sharing breakfast with not only a pair of legendary pokémon, but a typhlosion, lucario, charmeleon and a luxray, as well as a couple of the most interesting people he'd met, he'd have thought himself crazy.

It was the humans as much as anyone who were the oddballs at the table. Obviously the two kids were the offspring of the property owner, Paul, who had sat at the head of the table to have an animated conversation with, of all things, the talking typhlosion. But one of the other men, clearly the trainer of the luxray, sported a neatly pressed police uniform, and the other man... Well, he was something else together.

Tony may have been young for a soldier, but he had plenty of campaign experience in both Afghanistan and Iraq, as well as a short stint in East Timor, and knew a professional when he saw one. The "Pokémon Ranger" uniform the man wore may have looked lame in the anime, but this guy wore it with an unconscious authority.

Clearly, he wasn't a man to mess with.

Having seated himself between Tony and the typhlosion, the Ranger introduced himself as Scott, and had a long pull from his coffee as he gave the Army officer the once over.

Eventually, he began buttering his toast and said casually "Didn't think you guys wanted much to do with the pokémon here?"

Tony shrugged, mouth half full as he answered. "I just got here yesterday. But Raikou asked me to come for breakfast this morning after I smacked Suicune in the head last night."

Scott, who had been taking a mouthful of coffee as he listened, coughed harshly at this reply, sending a choking gasp of liquid spraying across his plate. Struggling to breath, he waved off the assistance of the typhlosion, who had given him a smirk as well as a napkin, and finally caught his breath, asking in a coarse whisper "You did what?"

Chuckling, Tony filled the man in on what happened, as Scott gave him an incredulous look, soon followed by a laugh as he heard Suicune's actions had finally caught up with him.

Shaking his head, he said "We all told him, time after time, that he was asking for trouble doing that. Obviously he knew better than all of us! But seriously, our real concern was that one of you guys would accidently shoot at him, which would have been bad for everyone. There's not much love lost between us, I'm afraid."

Tony hadn't been around the base long enough to catch that feeling from his fellow soldiers, and he raised an eyebrow at the comment. Scott caught the unasked question and sighed.

"From day one, Jobes has been anything but sympathetic towards us. I think a lot of the negativity in the troops here comes from that. Then there's the unpleasant fact most humans here don't consider these guys anything but dumb animals, and talk down to them, often right in their face. That doesn't go well with most of them, especially Raikou and his brothers, as well as my ill-mannered partner here" he said, nudging the typhlosion, who took his elbow out of Scott's breakfast plate when the Ranger gave him an exasperated look.

"Did something happen then?" said Tony curiously, piling his plate with fresh bacon and eggs.

Grinning wryly, Scott said "Oh, you could say that. A few weeks ago in the mess, one of Jobes' lieutenants made an underhanded comment that "the army had gone soft allowing animals in the food areas" and that "He hoped they didn't shed into his porridge!" Unfortunately for the man, Storm's hearing is substantially better than most humans, and when the officer refused to apologise, stating again that animals weren't welcome in Army facilities, Storm promptly tried to drown him in a serving bowl full of hot baked beans."

Pursing his lips at the memory, Scott became aware that the young officer was looking at him in disbelief. "Oh, you have no idea what a load of shit that caused. These idiots don't seem to remember that many pokémon are substantially stronger than they are, and that they also have special abilities they're not afraid to use. After throwing a few men around the mess hall, several marines tried cornering Storm, who promptly used Quick Attack and knocked the entire lot senseless. Thank Arceus he kept his burners in check! Of course, that's when Raikou intervened, sending a static shock through the entire mess, blowing out most of the lights..."

Poking his eggs restlessly, the Ranger concluded "That's when things began to get interesting..."

Storm, who had left one ear cocked sideways to follow the conversation, guffawed. "I wiped the floor with them losers" he drawled, even as his partner gave him a disgusted look.

"You're a Ranger! You're supposed to know all about P.R, not to mention acting responsibly. It didn't help our cause here at all!"

Storm shrugged indifferently. "It certainly didn't help it any less. I am not expected to have to tolerate abuse, Scott. My patience with some of these idiots was over long ago. If they don't want to offer respect freely, they can take their lessons in humility along with a good ass whooping!"

Scott nodded with a sigh, patting his colleague on the arm. "Yes, and this is an old argument. But since then, Jobes has pretty much kept us all out of the information loop. Even Cameron, the police chief who is fully sympathetic to our cause, is becoming increasingly alarmed at the armies failure to provide even the police any basic Intel."

Sighing, the Ranger glumly munched through more toast. "Mind you, Suicune screwing around as he was hasn't helped either. It just pissing the brass off even more. Still, their reactions are way over the top, and I think their intent has always been to exclude us from all future action.

Bill, who'd been listening in from across the table, said "I think you're correct there. Cameron hasn't failed to include all of us here in briefings, but it's been ghostly silent from the army guys. No insult intended." he said, eyeing Tony in embarrassment, but received a grin in return.

"Hey, I'm new here. I just volunteered to come to... Well, check out a rumour, actually."

"A rumour?" said Skyy, pausing with toast half way to his mouth. "What rumour?"

Laughing, Tony gave the table a wave and said "Oh, that you guys were real, for starters" waving his hand around the table to take in the pokémon.

Storm chuckled. "So, the word is finally getting out, huh? That'll be sure to send Jobes into a hissy."

Scott pondered the reply. "Still, if it does get out, Sinnotech may hear of it. They already know we're here, most likely, and all this mucking around from the upper authorities is just giving them more time to plan against us."

When Tony gave him a confused look, Scott filled him in with a brief summary of the companies actions, and why the operation here had been undertaken.

At the story's end, Tony muttered "So, the army just took over, huh? Surprise, surprise."

"Yep!" said Storm, pushing back his seat with a sigh. "I hope they make a decision soon, because I'm getting a little sick of being stuck out here, present company and wonderful hospitality excepted of course, Gwen" he chuckled, and the farmwife stepped over to give him an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"You're always welcome here, sweetheart!" she told him with a smile, and the embarrassed typhlosion grinned sheepishly as the others broke into laughter.

So, at that moment when the kitchen door from outside flew open and a bedraggled looking Suicune, fur ruffled and stuck with bits of straw and fluff, staggered into the kitchen, everyone froze in amazement at his appearance.

Rounding wildly on Raikou, Suicune stammered "He didn't do anything! Honestly, there wasn't much pain, oh maybe a little bit, but it doesn't hurt anymore, and it's all stitched better now, so..."

Winding down as the group continued to regard him in stunned silence, Suicune stuttered to his brothers "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

From the far end of the table Tony began to laugh, as the blue legendary looked up in surprise, breaking into a wide grin as he stormed past the others to pause, uncertain, beside him.

"You're alright then?" he asked, and Tony nodded, reaching out a hand to inspect the bandaged ear.

"So are you, I see." he replied with a grin, and the pokémon gazed at him mutely, before nodding.

As the silence extended uncomfortably, Storm coughed loudly, paw to mouth and said "Well, that's all great and fine, but my coffee is getting cold! Suicune, stop with the drama, and eat something, for Arceus sake!"

Surprised, the pokémon looked at the Ranger and nodded, but didn't object when Tony shuffled his chair over, making room at the table beside him.

Over the next fortnight, Tony found he'd picked himself up a second shadow.

Not that he minded all that much, as the big blue pokémon was surprisingly good company. His witty banter kept the boredom during long sentry duty from sending him batty, and sharp sarcasm directed at the actions of the military occasionally had him in stitches, although some of his new army colleagues had begun baiting him as to how the big animal had finally found the target he'd been looking for.

Tony ignored them for the most part, not responding to the jibes. Unfortunately, the friendly nature of it soon became somewhat ugly, and he found himself defending his new companion on an increasing frequency.

What he couldn't fail to notice, as had been brought up at that first breakfast conversation, was the obvious derogatory and demeaning attitude those in the Army took towards the "creatures". Scott had been right on the ball; they were considered talking animals, even by those who had regular contact with them and who should have known better, and he could understand the frustration of Storm and the others at being treated as inferiors.

His visits to the communal areas of the camp; the Mess, Rec. room and such; we're becoming increasingly uncomfortable, even without Suicune's almost constant presence. The police people weren't the problem; in fact, they'd shown plenty of positive interest in the group, perhaps as Bill and Shadow were equally considered "one of them", and they often gave both him and Suicune a cheerful wave as they passed. But the army guys weren't interested, instead sending them dark looks and scowls ludicrously out of proportion to the relatively minimal problems Suicune, in particular, had caused them in past weeks.

Even more, their attitude towards him had taken an equally unpleasant turn. Where his experience in the field should have earned him better postings than an ongoing series of tedious night solo patrols, his polite requests for daytime reassignment in the base were ignored. After his third questioning of the situation earned him an abrupt reprimand, Tony set his lips tightly and left the Admin block with fists clenched in anger, realising that his choice of companions was working against him.

He even found himself limiting his contact with Steph, who on more than one occasion since had warned him to watch himself, worried eyes marking his passing in concern, as he was apprehensive some of his newly received negativity might rub off onto her.

So he'd taken to spending increasing recreation time with the other pokémon and their friends, finding in the group a sociability that welcomed him without question. Certainly an interesting group, he mused, as he sat back on the rear veranda of the homestead, listening in to Storm tell another tall tale of their adventures in the Rangers, and he felt a sudden urge to give up his army career and join them. At least that group wouldn't treat him as a pariah, he thought angrily.

Still, the near constant presence of Suicune in his life was in no way a hindrance. Disappointed in his army colleagues, he welcomed the attention of the pokémon, whom he realised shared a lot of his social isolation, not to mention an inherent loneliness that he couldn't help but recognise in himself.

When not joining him eating, or on patrol, they tended to cruise side by side around the complex, and the pokémon had even taken to sleeping on the floor beside the human in his tent; at least until his colleagues advised him in no uncertain terms that they wanted the animal out of there!

Angry at their attitude, he'd nearly come to blows with one of his roommates before packing up his belongings and storming furiously from the dorm, their jeers as he left only making his departure more auspicious. From that time on, he slept in the barn, with a grateful Suicune beside him.

To add insult to injury, the following day he was reprimanded by his superiors for "general nuisance" and told to "lose the animal". Sick of their hypocrisy, he advised them if they wanted to be rid of him, they could bloody well ask him themselves, since he had no control over the pokémon's actions. But he felt sufficiently riled to give them the caution that they'd better make sure they didn't offend him further, or they might find themselves dealing with three pissed-off legendaries, and not one.

It was the old Bruce Banner "Don't make them angry... You won't like them when they're angry" line that shut them up completely, although their disapproval followed him from the office. Still, it wasn't brought up again, much to his relief.

Suicune wasn't blind to the angst against him, and on several occasions he broached this with his friend, apologising meekly to Tony for causing him trouble; something the human refused to accept.

"You've not done anything wrong. Fuck them. Their attitude is disgusting! If they don't like it, they can pack up and leave what is in reality private property, and go take their inane horse shit attitude elsewhere!"

While it cheered the pokémon up to know his new friend wasn't leaving, the fact was, it was only a part of the potential problems following the pair.

It was a week after the two had met that Scott finally decided to broach the issue with Raikou. Having shared quite a lot of social time with the soldier, and consequently Suicune, over the past week, he couldn't help notice their interactions had taken a worrying turn.

Meeting up with Raikou at the training arena behind the barn, the two Rangers stood with the legendary watching Skyy and Shadow sparring. When Raikou finally raised a bushy brow at him in question, Scott sighed and said "You've noticed it, surely?"

Raikou gave the pair a long look, not needing to ask what the Ranger was referring to, as Storm crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Yes, I cannot but help be aware of my brothers response. I wasn't aware it was something to be concerned about."

Storm replied bluntly "That human has absolutely no clue what's happening, Raikou! This isn't the same as what has occurred with others, who entered their relationships with mutual agreement. Arceus sake, Suicune's following him around like a love struck teenager, and the man simply thinks he's lonely and looking for company!"

"Is it that far from the truth, Ranger?" muttered Raikou, turning back to watch the luxray throw an electrical barrage at the lucario, who deftly blocked the attack with an aura shield.

Scott gave his partner a loaded look, and the typhlosion subsided, although his angst hadn't dissipated.

"Hey, he's a nice guy, and it's not fair to keep him ignorant as to Suicune's attention. It's pretty clear Tony is straight as a die, and your brother is obviously infatuated with the guy! He's all over him like a rash! So, what happens when the coin finally drops and Tony realises what's occurring? You think that's going to end well?"

Raikou had turned his keen attention to the human, but finally sighed, dropping his head tiredly. "No, Scott. I think it unlikely. But what would you have me do? Tell Suicune not to continue? Do you think that'll have the slightest effect other than making him more determined to pursue him, and ignore anything further we say completely? He has not much of a history of accepting the advice of others, my friend. He's just as likely to, as Chris so succinctly puts it, "crack a bag" and turn against us all in defiance. I cannot see how that would be any improvement to the situation!"

Scott cursed beneath his breath, acknowledging the big pokémon's advice. "I'd better have a word to Tony then, as soon as I can. Otherwise, all we need is word of this to leak out. The army guys are already hassling him about his "huge blue shadow", and we all know what'll happen if one of those arseholes puts two and two together. Let's nip it in the bud now!"

Raikou nodded slowly, reaching up a paw to Scott's shoulder and said sympathetically "Do your best, my friend, but I think you're going to be banging your head pointlessly against a brick wall. Still, you have my blessings."

Storm, having gotten over his snit, pondered "What does Entei think about this?"

Raikou snorted. "Oh, dumb arse thinks the human and our brother should just "bang nasties" and be finished with it. He says it seems to be the "done thing around here", and he might as well get with the crowd!"

Storm gave Scott a dry look, and the human Ranger chuckled despite himself. "Well, I'll let him tell Tony that, provided we can film the guys face. His expression would likely be priceless."

Raikou smirked, and simply said "Indeed it would."

Unfortunately for all, the opportunity didn't present itself over the following few days, and by then it was too late; the shit having well and truly hit the fan.

 **Chapter 50: Stupidity.**

J.B was dripping profusely in the humid, mid day sun as he called out commands to Destiny, who stood on the steaming sandy arena without even breaking a sweat.

Having to keep one eye on his pokédex, while still trying to keep his protégé in sight, had him cursing fluently. "Agility, then Faint attack, followed by... umm... Oh, fuck this... Fury swipes!"

"Language, Papa!" she called out to him mentally in reproach, although the sudden guffaw from his sparring partner had him wincing as he realised she'd left the mind speech open to their general audience.

"Yeah, try relaxing a bit more, Papa!" called out the Ranger opposite, who had been set as his opponent in training. The man's arcanine sniggered at his trainers wit, but didn't take his attention from his opponent for a second, blocking the faint with a short series of Flamethrower bursts that had Destiny dancing around the ring. As a training goal, she'd been banned from changing shape during the bout, so had to rely purely on her native dexterity and skills, not to mention the less advanced ones of her trainer which left a lot to be desired.

"I'm too bloody old for this!" muttered J.B to himself, as he tried getting his head around the series of moves they'd been practicing. Destiny's ongoing referral to him as "Papa" had him cringing yet again, and he'd asked her to stop doing it time and again, but the mournful look she gave him when he complained had him gritting his teeth. She really knew how to get into his head, the little shit, he cursed, but grinned despite himself as she managed to batter at the Arcanine, protective padding over her paws preventing her claws doing real damage to anything but his pride, but still sending him flying from the ring.

"Point, and match!" shouted out the session umpire as he called a quick break to their bout. The arcanine's trainer approached J.B from across the Arena, giving his hand a firm shake, before doing the same to a surprised zoroark.

"You're really coming along, Destiny. I'm increasingly impressed with your skills, and you sure gave Douglas here a real workout!"

The arcanine sniffed, shaking sand from his coat and still a little miffed at having lost to a newcomer, but he didn't object when the zoroark gave him a good scratch behind the ears, setting his tail wagging happily.

"I think he was going easy on me, Papa!" she accused the canine, who gave a wolfing chuckle, shaking his head vehemently. His trainer grinned and replied "Well, I think he thought you'd be an easy target. It'll teach him not to underestimate his opponent so badly in the future."

In the few days since they'd began their formal training, J.B was gratified to see that most of the Ranger's cautious attitude towards Destiny had taken a turn for the better. While still more than ready to return any jibes sent her way, she was eager to please her new "family", and gave no one any call to criticise her actions. Given enough time, he could see the dark ghosts from the Team Galaxy incident finally disappearing, although he knew the general mental scars would take her much longer to heal.

He had to give it to the Rangers, this training stuff was surprisingly hard work. The compulsory six hours per week every Ranger was rostered to spend in the arena with their partners was seen as a drudge work by many, but J.B could certainly understand the benefits in keeping the pokémon in top sparring condition and skilled against a large variety of opponents, as well as ensuring they worked well as a team. Tiring it may be, but essential to their work also.

However, as he and Destiny had been given a major "catch up" program to achieve, they were currently doing between three and five hours on-field training a day, in addition to all the theory and other practical work required. Luckily, much of the weapons-type training had been unnecessary, as J.B had to admit the Rangers operated with a pretty ordinary, not to mention antiquated, armoury.

Hell, even his Glock had drawn stunned amazement at the level of weapon refinement, as most of the officers were still using pocket rocket pistols from the "Dirty Harry" Magnum era. After a specific request from Barklay, he'd handed Tim's Glock over to their weapons division for stripping and possible duplication. Mind you, they might only be receiving second grade equipment through the portal from Sinnotech, but they certainly knew how to use it. Unlike the "if it breaks, just throw it away and replace it' mentality back home, the Rangers had full engineering workshops here that could manufacture and customise almost anything, and he had no doubts it wouldn't be long before Glocks became standard issue to the Rangers, too.

The five minute break between sessions went way too fast, and J.B groaned past weary muscles as his much younger sparring partner jumped to his feet, ready to continue. But to his relief, their session was cut short as a message from Barklay reached the gym, requesting J.B make himself available as soon as possible.

Giving his opponent a chuckle, J.B waved the letter at him and said "Duty calls. Have to let Destiny take a rain check on whipping you two further!"

The arcanine let out a yipping laugh as his trainer said dryly "It's OK, Papa J. We'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready", holding out his hand and shaking J.B's firmly.

As he left the gym with Destiny, a few others training in the arena sent them a wave, and he thought again how lucky they'd been to escape a much less negative outcome. He reminded himself to send the professor a thank you as soon as he could, as the lift doors opened to the upper administration area and they weaved their way through the desks to the Ranger Chief's office.

After knocking and being told to enter, they found Sin standing at the window, staring out over the cityscape. As they walked in, he turned, giving J.B such a clouded look that the police officer immediately wondered what had gone so badly wrong.

Motioning the pair to sit, J.B took a chair, while Destiny perched in her normal position at his side. After a pause, Barklay returned to his own chair, slumping down into it tiredly.

"Well, James, I have some good news and some bad news." he said, searching in his desk and cursing when he came up with nothing more than an empty bottle of scotch.

J.B chuckled and said "Isn't that always the case? What's the good news?"

Barklay gave the pair a long look before filling them in. "We've found Sinnotech, at last. Used your idea of searching for a high power usage facility and located them in an isolated packing plant in the mountains. Formerly an abattoir, I understand" he said wryly.

J.B gave him a sour look. "Some things don't change then, I guess. But what's the bad news?"

The Ranger chief leaned back, rubbing his thick hair with a meaty hand, and sighed. "We can't touch them. Not one bit. Government has ordered us to keep our distance, until we get the formal go ahead, or something else drastically changes."

J.B leaned forward angrily. "Jesus, Sin! After what those bastards did? They're going to let them get away with it?"

Sin shook his head, placating the officer with both hands. "You have my word they're getting away with nothing, James. I don't give a ratticade's arse what those weak-as-piss government bureaucrats think. I plan on watching those bastards every move, and I will act immediately if they do anything remotely suspicious. Until then, I plan on continuing our preparations so we can be ready to go at a moment's notice!"

James sat back, as Destiny gave him a worried look. Patting her on the shoulder, he said "S'okay, sweetheart. It's alright.", and she nodded, looking relieved.

Still he gave the Chief a loaded glance. "Does this suggest there are those in the government here under the sway of these pricks?"

Barklay nodded grimly. "My thought exactly. I'm having my men look into the financial affairs of a number of those who protested against the Ranger's action a little too strenuously. If I find them dirty, they'll regret the day they were born, let alone ever took a bribe."

J.B nodded. "Understood. Still, the wait's going to be a hard one."

Barklay shot them a grin. "Not with your days so excitingly full of training. It's all good reports I'm getting on you, two, I'm glad to say. However, my current need is food, and plenty of it. I think I can write you a "Get out of jail, free" note for the trainers downstairs to sit out the rest of today's sessions, and you can possibly join me for a "Business luncheon", do you think?"

Stretching weary muscles, J.B shot Destiny a glance, receiving a vigorous nod in return. As they stood to depart, J.B said "I hope the wait to tackle Sinnotech again is a short one, Sin."

The Ranger Chief nodded, and as they left the office he said "You and me both, friend!"

"They're doing WHAT?"

In the police section of the operational base at Darken Ridge, Cameron gave his aide an incredulous look, unable to believe what he'd been told.

His aide returned the look calmly, used to the occasional outbursts of his superior. However, he wasn't surprised this time, as the news he'd brought was grim.

"There's no denying it, Chief. I checked the intel of my sources most carefully. They've applied to the government for special powers to take full charge of this operation, and the intention is to reopen an isolated detention centre out west to keep the pokémon from public eye permanently."

Cameron looked aghast. "Are they fucking insane? Apart from the fact they've offered no real danger to anyone so far, apart from the odd stupidity brought upon by Jobes' own men, does he think he can contain the likes of Raikou and Entei if they have a mind to disagree with his decision?"

The aide shrugged. "I think he's underestimating them badly, Sir. But I don't think that would change his decision regardless."

Slumping back into his chair, Cameron breathed out heavily. "I think that comment is also the understatement of the century. I've spoken with Scott and that hairy partner of his, and they made no bones about how truly dangerous those three "legendaries" could be, if seriously pissed off. The fact they're behaving here is purely as a measure of friendship towards the Masters kid, and their general good nature! That fucking idiot!"

Cursing, he slammed a hand on his operations desk, before a thought occurred to him. "What about that parliamentary attaché, what's his name...?"

The aide frowned. "John Parsons, Sir?"

Snapping his fingers, Cameron nodded. "Yes, him! Surely he had some input in this?"

His aide nodded. "Apparently, he was in significant disagreement with the general cabinet, and was quite dutiful in defending the creatures. I think his save at their hands has converted him to the fact they're really on our side. But while the Prime Minister was open to his advice, they were still voted down in the session, at a ratio of about three votes to one."

Cameron pursed his lip, considering the implications of this. Something smelt fishy as hell, he thought, wincing as he considered how he was going to break the news to the Rangers and their friends, not to mention how they would handle it.

Badly, was his opinion, but he couldn't blame them.

Still, he needed to see what Jobes had to personally say on the matter first, even if the gesture was futile.

Forgetting his aides presence, a quiet cough broke his thoughts, and he stared up at the man still standing before him in surprise.

"There's something else, sir." The man muttered, as Cameron gave him a wary look.

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like this either. Go on then."

The man took a deep breath and said "The informant advised that Jobes has made application to approach Sinnotech for further negotiations on the pokémon issue, sir."

Cameron looked the man blankly, before the information sank in.

"Oh, shit! Have they responded?"

The aide shook his head. "No sir. It's still being considered. No formal decision has yet been reached."

Cameron sat back. "One blessing, at least! When those three big guys hear of this little gem, all hell is going to break loose!"

Sighing, he said "I guess I'll need to have a talk with the general myself as soon as possible. Arrange an appointment at the earliest."

The aide nodded and left, leaving Cameron to his dark thoughts. Either way, things were heading for a confrontation between the pokémon, their friends, and the army.

Cameron just hoped the casualties on the armies side would be limited to just the majority.

Unsurprisingly, the meeting with Jobes went poorly.

From the start, the army general was on the defensive, critical of the police using their resources to track the armies plans.

When Cameron pointed out it was deemed necessary due to the unnecessary secretive attitude of the army, Jobes fobbed off his excuses, sneering into the police commanders face and telling him it was only through his sufferance that they were still even allowed on site at his base.

Cameron lost his patience at that.

"So what exactly do you plan on doing, General? Give our potential allies, who have been more than tolerant at your bigoted and irrational attitude, a slap in the face? Even worse, conspire with their enemies against them?"

Jobes was furious at his attitude. "How dare you question my authority in this! These creatures pose as great a danger to this countries security as any enemy we have ever faced! They need to be controlled, contained and isolated!"

Cameron was incredulous. "Are you out of your fucking mind, Jobes?" he demanded, seeing the General flush red at his statement. "They have done NOTHING to deserve this sort of treatment!"

"They attacked my men!" Jobes roared across the desk, and Cameron hissed back "Because YOUR men harassed them on YOUR orders, you fool! Don't think for a moment we don't know where the command to treat them poorly came from! And yet, not one of your men was permanently injured. If that doesn't show excessive restraint, nothing will!"

Jobes stared at him, white faced, before finally containing himself. Tight lipped, he turned to the pair of M.P's guarding the door and said quietly "Gentlemen, please escort the Commander from this room, and have our men ensure he begins preparations to remove his forces from my base immediately. The presence of the police in this operation is no longer required, Commander."

Cameron was aghast! "Your base? I remind you who was here first, General!"

Jobes gave him a tight smile and said "And now I am ensuring you leave first, Commander. You have forty eight hours to be gone, or my men will remove you by force."

Escorted by the M'P's, Cameron left fuming, but threw a warning over his shoulder. "This isn't over, General. I think you're going to come to regret this course of action, one way or the other."

"Get him out of my sight!" Jobes roared, and Cameron shrugged off the M.P's hands on his arms as he left the tent, considering his own plans on how to deal with the army and the renegade bastard controlling them.

Having finished a long, long night on patrol, Tony crashed in the barn loft in the early hours of the morning. He'd slept poorly for some reason, spending the night tossing and turning. The base felt... well, on edge would have been the best way he could describe it. Something was amiss, and he sensed it to the depths of his bones.

Still, his sentry duty had passed without incident, and with the sun streaming through the cracks in the barn roof he woke yet again with a large pair of furry arms around him, trapping him against the pokémon asleep behind him.

Tony sighed, a little frustrated at the big guys... well, clinginess was probably the best descriptive. Somewhat amusing at first, the novelty had began wearing off quickly as the pervasive presence of the pokémon had taken over his life.

Hell, it wasn't as if he didn't like the creature! Fact was, this was his adolescent dream come true, and knowing he had Suicune befriend him, for however long it lasted, was pretty amazing. But there was something about him recently; a possessiveness perhaps, that was starting to cloud their friendship.

Perhaps it was that he didn't seem to have a moments peace from the guy!

Others had begun noticing it, too. He'd been copping increasing flack regarding his "big blue bum chum", which wasn't at all appreciated. Not that Suicune seemed to care; after all it wasn't HIS future on the line! But Tony increasingly felt he was staring down the barrel of a seriously shortened military career, and even with the importance of the pokémon's friendship he had began wondering whether it really was worth the effort.

Groaning, he made to push the big legs away, only to have them tighten around him further. Almost snarling in frustration, he moved to extricate himself again, but froze as one of the heavy paws did the unexpected, slipping under his T-shirt front to begin a gentle caress of his bare stomach and chest.

Tony almost panicked, but assumed Suicune was still simply sleeping, and he tried pulling the paw away. That hope was dashed however, when warm breath blew against the nape of his neck, followed by a warmer muzzle which burrowed into his hair. A soft voice in his ear said "Good morning", as the questing paw moved down his stomach, past the top of his shirts, to reach past his boxer elastic and...

Oh Gods!

Frantic, the human lunged forward away from the paw, finding unexpected strength to escape the pokémon's clutches as Suicune snorted in surprise at his actions. When the big head looked up at his friend in confusion, a look Tony returned wide eyed, Suicune's eyes roved down the man's body, past the gap in his boxers, to stare at him in other areas most intently.

Tony watched the eyes move to his groin and panicked, shuffling back through the hay until his back was against the barn divider wall. When the pokémon looked up at him even more confused, he flushed red, embarrassed to the core at what had just occurred. Without further thought, he blurted out "What the fuck are you doing?", covering himself with his hands as best he could as the shocked Suicune's eyes flew wide, before his ears dropped, feelings clearly hurt.

"I just wanted... You know... I thought..." stammered the legendary, as Tony began a frantic shaking of his head.

"Oh, shit no! Hell! I mean... Is this why you've been hanging around me like this? Trying to get into my pants?" Tony spluttered, as Suicune turned away, head lowered further as he refused to look at his friend.

For Tonys part, a whole lot of things became uncomfortably clear, as he glared at his supposed friend incredulously.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding, Suicune! What made you think I would ever...? I mean, hell, you're an animal..."

Tony trailed off suddenly, not believing the words had left his lips, even as Suicune's head flew around to gaze at him in anger. The red eyes, normally so mild in the human's presence, spat fury into his face, and Tony hunched back against the partition wall in sudden fear.

"An animal, am I?" snarled the pokémon, lips curled around long fangs as he slowly stood to tower over the smaller human. "I thought we were friends, who respected each other? Yet you're apparently nothing more than another army clone, just like the snivelling human brethren you associate with!"

Angry despite himself, Tony shouted back "Yeah, maybe so, but I never expected to be your friend with benefits! How could you think I'd be interested? Do I look like a fucking fagg..."

Suicune lunged forward, pinning Tony to the wall with a paw, as sharp claws pricked the soft skin of the human's throat. As the huge face came closer, Tony shut his eyes in fear, missing the tears that began leaking down Suicune's face from red, swollen eyes until he was abruptly released a moment later to slump into the hay as the legendary fled from the barn, loud bangs coming from below as he threw the doors open and stormed from the building.

Fingers feeling the pinprick trails of blood from Suicune's claw tips on his neck, Tony gazed down the stairwell, mind finally snapping from his anger and allowing the words he'd said to penetrate his frazzled brain.

"Oh shit" he sighed, reaching across to grab his uniform shirt and trousers from the top of his pack.

How was he going to be able to get out of this one?

Tony found Steph finishing up her shift much later that afternoon. One look at his face had her sighing in exasperation, and she dragged him from the medial facility to the Rec room, where they found a table out of the way and ordered a few chilled drinks.

When he kept his silence, sipping moodily from his beer and avoiding her eyes, she reached across and gave his cheek a gentle slap. As he rounded on her in surprise, she said "Spill it! I can pick that look from a mile away. What have you done now?"

Looking around to ensure he wouldn't be overheard, Tony leaned forward and said "Suicune cracked on to me this morning, big time! I sort of said things to him, and we had words, and well... He's left."

Steph tightened her lips, giving her brother a glare. "Words, huh? So, did you think about them first, or did your mouth just blurt out whatever first came to that thing you call a mind?"

Tony shot her an angry glance, but filled her in anyway. When he finished, he said defensively "Hey, I didn't do anything! I'm not the bad guy here!"

Steph stared at him a while longer, before shaking her head and looking away. Rubbing her face tiredly, she said "You know, I've had a few long chats recently with that big, blue friend of yours. Did you know that? He came to see me a few times, just to talk."

Tony shook his head and made to reply, but stopped as she held up her hand, forestalling him.

"Shut up and listen for a change! I may not know him as well as you do, but I know a few things about him you obviously don't! You spent so much time playing that fucking computer game as a kid, you'd think you'd have learnt a few important facts about these creatures, real or otherwise!"

Letting out an exasperated breath, she said "Do you have any idea how old he is, Tony? Any idea at all? How long he's walked the earth, generally alone and isolated, with only his two brothers for company? Do you?"

Tony looked at her mutely, and she sat back with a hiss. "He poured his heart out to me just a few days ago, telling me how much he valued having you as a friend, and how much he liked you. He really cares for you and then, when he acts on it wisely or not, you reject him utterly. What a great friend you are!"

Tony turned red, and replied angrily "If you knew what he wanted, why didn't you warn me?"

Steph ignored his angst and simply said "I shouldn't have had to, Tony. It's not my place to do so! You're the one spending all the time with him, so why didn't you see it coming? Shit, how fucking obvious does it need to be for you to see it? If you really valued his friendship, you should have been able to deal with it yourself, and defuse the situation. You know what he spilled to me? In all the eons he's lived, the only thing he's never been able to handle is the loneliness. Meeting you was the joy of his life recently, even if it started with a bang. Yet it seems when he finally finds a friend, someone he truly cares for, they turn on him, rejecting him completely."

Tony looked away, and muttered "You're not helping me here, Sis. Jesus, you didn't have him groping his paw down your pants!"

Steph shot him an angry look. "Oh, you poor fucking baby! May the world fucking end because poor little Tony gets some lonely guy feeling him up! But worse than that, you not only rejected him outright, you called him the one truly demeaning thing sure to devastate him completely. You called him the same terrible name that everyone out here who has degraded these poor guys has done. An animal! Congratulations on being a complete and total cunt, bro!"

Tony didn't reply, but took another long pull at his drink while avoiding his sisters gaze. Finally, when the silence was beyond uncomfortable, he gave a long sigh and said "I do like him, a lot, Steph. Just not that way. I know what I said was awful. It just came out, and I didn't mean it like that at all. But I said it, and I wish I could take it back, and just talk to him. Tell him what I feel, and that I'm... sorry."

Steph finished her own drink, putting the empty bottle on the table and stood to leave. But just before she went, she leant down and said "I think you're telling this to the wrong person, Tony. Your duty roster starts in less than an hour, so you're out of time now. But perhaps tonight, when you're out there all alone in the dark, without the friend who really mean something to you, you can think all about what you need to say to fix this, and who you really need to say it to, huh?"

Steph left, leaving him to his thoughts. Eventually, once his own drink was empty, he placed the bottle gently on the table beside Stephs, and left to get ready for his shift.

She was right, as always. He had a long night of thinking to do.

 **Chapter 51: Attack.**

Chris found Scott and Storm still talking to Raikou and Skyy on the rear deck of the farmhouse. With Paul and Gwen away for the evening at a school function for Jimmy's class, they had the place to themselves. They'd finished dinner, and had planned on spending a relaxing evening out of the armies way, with a few cold drinks to while away the hours. However, a knock at the door sent Chris off to investigate the unexpected visitor, and it was some time before he was able to return to the rest of the group, a glum look on his face.

Skyy gave his friend a grin, which dropped quickly as he saw the ruffled state the young human was in, as Chris dropped to the couch beside the lucario, and said to Raikou in particular "Have you seen Suicune since this morning?"

Raikou raised his eyebrow questioningly, but eventually shook his head, so Chris turned to the pair of Rangers, who repeated the negative gesture. Sitting back, cursing under his breath, Raikou finally asked in a concerned voice what the problem was, and how did it affect his brother.

Leaning back, Chris stared up at the ceiling, before giving them the info passed on from his visitor.

"That was Steph at the door. You know, Tony's sister, the army nurse. Well, it seems she had a visit from her brother a bit earlier today, who told her that he and Suicune had a big fight, after Suicune... well... You know what we were worried about, right? Yeah, well Suicune tried it on Tony, and Tony flipped out, and apparently all shit hit the fan. Now, Suicune's vanished somewhere, and Steph couldn't find him."

Raikou sighed out deeply, as Scott exchanged a dark look with his partner, who shrugged.

"Bound to happen, the way they were carrying on!" said Storm, earning himself a searching glare from Raikou, but no further comment on the matter.

"Does anyone know where he might have gone?" asked Chris, concerned at the disappearance of his friend.

Storm pushed his chair back and got up slowly with a groan. "Nope. But I guess we'd better get looking for him, before it gets any later, and I drink any more." Looking around at those gathered at the table, the typhlosion pointed at Raikou and said "OK, you go check around the farm and army base. The soldiers won't mess with you if they take offence at you being there, not if they know whets good for them. Scott and I will go have a chat with the police folk, and see if they've seen him. Chris and Skyy, you pair head to the places you think he might possibly be outside the immediate farmhouse area. You know the farm better than anyone, Chris. Still, is Entei around anywhere, Raikou?"

Raikou shrugged and said "I have not seen him this evening. He is probably asleep somewhere, although I do not know where."

Storm nodded. "Right. Well, let's see if we can find Suicune without further help."

The typhlosion gestured to Scott, who nodded and rose, and the pair left the veranda towards the police admin tent. Raikou followed, and Chris sighed, giving the lucario a hand up and directing him inside, where he retrieved a pair of flash lights from the storage cupboard in the kitchen. Handing one to the lucario, who grinned wryly at him as he grabbed the torch handle in stubby fingers, they made their way out the kitchen door into the rear yard, where Chris considered their options.

Wiggling the lit torch in Chris's face, Skyy joked "You do know my night vision is pretty good without this, right?"

Chris grinned in reply, and said "Yeah, but there's no moon tonight, and mine is shit. I'd rather not be stuck out somewhere in the dark if my light dies on me without warning."

Chuckling, the pokémon patted his shoulder and said "I can always be one of those seeing eye dogs from the television for you, if the poor, blind human can't manage."

Chris gave his friend a leer. "You just want to wear one of those leather harnesses, pervert!"

Skyy laughed, wrapping an arm around Chris's waist, as they weaved through the garden beds, leaving the house yard through the metal swing gate at the rear.

Staring out into the blackness, the lucario asked doubtfully "Where do you think we should look?"

Chris pursed his lip, and considered. "The barn first, then the creek, I think. They're the main areas we've been keeping to since returning. After that, well... Hell, it's a needle in a haystack."

Skyy shrugged. "We start at the beginning, and work our way through."

Chris grinned, and threw an arm around the lucario's shoulder. "Most insightful, as usual. Let's get going."

It was just after midnight when they crested the rise overlooking the creek bank, and Skyy spotted the huddled blue shape near the water's edge. Rather than shining his light on the pokémon, Chris motioned for Skyy to keep an eye out from above, and made his way down the steep, muddy slope to the area they'd used in weeks past for swimming.

He didn't try hiding his approach, and in the starlight he could just see Suicune curled into a tight ball ahead. The legendary didn't acknowledge his presence, although he obviously knew Chris was there, as Chris winced at tripping over hidden obstacles in the darkness. When the young human eventually made his side, Chris sighed, dropping to the grass near the pokémon's shoulder and reaching out a hand to rest on Suicune's neck.

Stroking the blue fur comfortingly, he felt the muscles beneath quiver at his touch, and he just sat there a few minutes caressing the pokémon until the shaking subsided and Suicune let out a long, quiet sigh.

"Tough day at the office, huh?" Chris said quietly, and the shoulders shrugged, although Suicune kept his head curled beneath him.

"I'm a fool." the pokémon muttered eventually, finally raising his face to stare at the human beside him miserably.

Chris could only make out the silhouette of his head against the starry sky, but knew Suicune would not miss the gesture as he nodded. "We're all fools at times, big guy. Steph came and told me what happened. She's worried about you; both of you, actually."

Suicune sighed again, dropping his head to his paws, but not pulling away as Chris continued his caress.

"I thought things were different, with him I mean. I thought... Well, I thought wrong, obviously."

Chris leaned down and wrapped his arms around the neck, giving Suicune a hard hug. "What? That Tony is your friend, or that you thought he might want more than that?"

Snorting, the blue head turned away and muttered "Both, most likely."

Chris disagreed. "Oh, come on, Blue. You know he likes you, and you like him. So you had a fight? Yeah, a bad one, I know. But do you really want to leave it at that?"

Suicune sighed. "What he said... hurt, Chris. A lot. Then I hurt him back. Arceus, I nearly ripped him apart for what he said, I was so angry! How do I go on from there?"

Chris sat back, keeping one hand on the warm neck, feeling the pulse race beneath. "Do you want my honest opinion? As your friend; one who won't run away from you if you get angry?"

Suicune looked up at him intently, before nodding hesitantly.

Chris stared into his glinting eyes. "You came on pretty strong, Suicune. We all saw it. I remember you scared the shit out of me that time at the Rangers headquarters, and hell... I'm no stranger to that stuff now. Imagine how he felt when you sprang that on him, unaware?"

Sighing, Suicune dropped his head miserably. "I didn't mean to scare him. It was just... a moment, and I misread it."

Chris nodded. "And he freaked, and said really shit things which he regrets totally. Steph had a talk with him. He's miserable too. Between the two of you is enough pig headed stubbornness to ruin a perfectly good friendship, if neither of you is willing to relent a little and go see if you can both talk it through."

Looking away again, Suicune muttered "I made a complete fool of myself."

Chris grinned, teeth flashing whitely in the night. "Yeah, you did. Completely and totally. In reply, he acted like a scared, chicken shit little arse hat. Who is the bigger idiot?"

Snorting in amusement, Suicune turned back to Chris. "Lovely impression you have of us, Chris. How can I ever live it down?"

Nodding, Chris slapped his neck affectionately. "Blue, I'll always be your friend. So will Skyy, and Scott and Storm. If you ever need a shoulder, we'll be there for you. That's what friends are for." Smirking, he added with a sly look. "Just keep your big, hairy groping paw out of my pants, is all. I already have one of those down there regularly, and I'm starting to chafe!"

Letting out a peal of growling laughter, Suicune rose, and walked beside his friend as they headed to the path to the bank. But as they approached the rise, Suicune's ears flattened as a resounding concussion swept through the long grass above them, and Skyy's anxious face peered down at them.

"Quick! Come up! Something is happening, and it sounds bad!"

As another explosion rocked the night sky, sending a wave of red light to silhouette the trees above, the distant racket of rifle fire pealed from the distant farmhouse, and Chris rushed to clamber up the bank to join the nervous lucario, Suicune following closely behind.

From the top, they stood in disbelief as yet another explosion rocked the army camp, and cries from the distant base could be heard indistinctly.

Aghast, Chris stood stunned, but received a nudge from Suicune, who dropped his belly to the earth and said simply "Climb on!"

Clambering onto the broad blue back, Chris hung on for dear life as the legendary raced across the rolling fields towards the farmhouse, with the lucario matching his speed besides them.

They were met with a scene of chaos, with the base lit up by flaming vehicles and several burning buildings. When something whizzed past Chris ear, he ducked instinctively, dropping from the broad back to land heavily beside the legendary, as all three of them dived behind a water tanker to escape the assault.

Ahead, a group of soldiers had taken cover wherever possible, and were shooting back at their attackers across the compound. Several officers were trying to coordinate their efforts, but the sudden nature of the attack had clearly taken the army by surprise, as only a small number of those seeking shelter had access to their weapons.

When a heavy hand dropped on his shoulder from behind, Chris cried out, but spun to see Storm hovering behind him, as grim an expression on the furred face as Chris had seen. Scott was nearby, squatting behind some pallets of supplies, and the Ranger gave his partner a wave as Storm confirmed the others were unhurt.

Above the deafening raucous, Chris yelled out "Who is attacking?" and Storm leaned down to yell "Dunno, but I'd give you two guesses!"

Shit, thought Chris, as he felt a clawed hand creep into his own. Skyy gave him a strained grin, and he squeezed the paw reassuringly, when a huge furred blur tore across the compound to slide to a halt beside them.

"There was no warning!" called our Raikou, pointing his muzzle at the distant flashes of gunfire. "They approached under cover of darkness, and just started shooting and blowing things up! Either there are more of them than we know, or they're insane, taking on a base this size!"

Chris heard Storm mutter "Insane, I'd say" before he turned to Raikou and said "We need to end this now, before anyone else is killed!"

Raikou nodded. "Yes. What do you suggest?"

Storm peered past the rear fender of the truck, and considered. "Those army guys are all pinned down, while those bastards keep lobbing grenades into the surrounding buildings. It's like they're just trying to cause as much chaos as possible. If that's their intent, they're likely distracted and not keeping as close a watch from behind as they should be, so we need to strike them there."

Considering, the typhlosion called out to Scott "Rear flank 'em, as we distract from the front?"

From his position, Scott thought a moment, then nodded.

Satisfied, Storm turned to Raikou and Suicune and said dryly "Don't suppose you two would be kind enough to take them out from behind, while we cause a diversion for you?"

Giving his brother a quick glance, Raikou returned the look grimly. "It would be my pleasure, Ranger. I believe Entei is keeping watch on Chris's family, who returned not that long ago, so even with it being just the two of us, it should not be difficult."

Concerned, Chris reached out his hands, placing one on Raikou's neck, and the other on Suicune's shoulder. "Don't get shot!" he warned, and Raikou flashed him a toothy grin.

"No, Chris, it will not be my intention if I could help it!"

With that, the pair spun and took off, sprinting through the nearby structures to be lost in the darkness behind.

Turning to Storm, Chris said worriedly "So, what now?"

The typhlosion let out a manic grin, long fangs flashing in the flickering light from overhead, and he said "Now, we do what we're born to do. Skyy, I want you to take the right flank. Get to just behind that row of soldiers sheltering near the mess hall, and start lobbing Aura Spheres at 'em. You know what we've been practicing, right?"

At the lucario's nod, Storm continued "I'll head with Scott to the left, and do the same from there. We need to buy those two enough of a distraction that those bastards don't see them coming. Keep 'em pinned until those two tackle 'em from the rear. But for Arceus sake, keep under cover, and keep your shields up!"

Nodding, Skyy gave the typhlosion an intent look, all business as he grabbed for Chris's hand. Without further thought, the pair sprinted to slip up behind the mess, even as Storm rejoined Scott and make their way to the other side.

A roar from Storm echoed through the night, causing a momentary pause in firing from both sides, as Skyy stood tall behind the unsuspecting soldiers and began lobbing balls of blue fire at the enemy. When one so-called friendly soldier panicked, turning his rifle to bear on the lucario, Chris threw himself onto the man, screaming "He's on our side, idiot!" After a brief struggle, the soldier froze, catching himself before nodding at Chris, who released his hold on the rifle barrel in relief.

With the new attack, the enemies attention was focussed on Skyy, and the night was suddenly ablaze with tracers as they began firing on the lucario. Whipping up a paw, Skyy threw up an Aura Shield before himself and the friendly soldiers, deflecting the projectiles as he continued to fling Aura Spheres at the enemy position.

With their attention diverted, Storm and Scott struck from the far flank. Releasing a cloud of smoke to hide his position, the typhlosion sent a vast sheet of fire forward, engulfing the nearest of the enemy in a flaming conflagration. With their screams tearing through the night, the pokémon sent further Eruptions into their midst, before diving to cover besides Scott, who had been firing his pistol towards their positions with grim intensity.

With their attention now firmly focussed on the dangers ahead, the opposing force had no time to acknowledge the devastating forces suddenly unleashed from behind them.

The first they knew of the second attack, was being flattened by spiralling jolts of electricity which arced down from overhead, jumping from soldier to soldier, sending them crashing to the ground in pain. When a crash of thunder followed, many were flung aside clasping their bleeding ears, senses reeling from the assault.

When their breath then began freezing into mist, some of the remaining enemy started searching for the new threat, but were ill prepared at the sudden drop in temperature which preceded the flurry of ice-shards driven by the howling winds that engulfed their position. Most had no knowledge of what had occurred, as their bodies stiffened in the chill, freezing solid where they lay or impaled on the icy spears penetrating their bodies.

Within moments, the last of the enemy were neutralised, either dead or incapacitated, and the army soldiers were quick to mop up what little resistance remained.

Still, the final accounting was appalling. Seventeen dead soldiers, thirty injured, and over forty enemy killed or wounded. The surprise nature of the attack had been most devastating, and had the pokémon not intervened, the death count could have been much higher.

With the worst of it over, Scott met with Storm and the others in an area behind the mess, counting the cost of the attack. Thankfully, none of the group had been injured, although Chris still took the time to go over each of the pokémon carefully, looking for any damage.

Kicking an enemy corpse roughly, Storm growled "Bastards thought they could attack without warning. Fucking cowards!"

Unsurprised at his partners response, Scott grabbed a nearby officer and said "Is this all of them? How'd they get in here undetected?"

The man made to shrug off the hand angrily, but gulped when Storm bent close and hissed through gritted fangs "You were asked a question, human!"

Shaking, the man said "They came overland, we think. Took out the sentries, and were in position to attack as a group. We didn't have a chance, until... Well, you guys showed up. Thanks for that." he finished lamely, eyeing the pokémon nervously, and the typhlosion nodded gruffly.

Suicune, who had been standing behind Chris and Raikou, jerked around at the words, before gripping the humans shirt in a clenched paw and dragging him around to face him. "They took out the sentries? Which sentries?"

Confronted with yet another monster, the officer blanched, shaking visible as he stuttered his reply "All of them, we think! All those on the western side, at least!"

Releasing his hold in the man, who took his leave to hurry away, Suicune took a jerking step back, then a second, a faint cry leaving his lips as he shot Chris a frantic, wide eyed look. "Tony was out there!" he stammered, spinning abruptly to take off into the night towards the distant area where he thought his friend had been patrolling.

Chris took one look into Raikou's grim face before he and Skyy clambered onto the broad proffered back, and they followed the blue legendary into the night.

Tony kicked out at a bush on the side of the trail savagely, watching the branches snap beneath his boot.

Giving the innocent shrubbery a guilty glance, he strode further down the path, deciding as far as company went, his own thoughts sucked mightily.

While he hated to admit it, Steph had been right, as usual. Regardless of how he tried justifying himself, his actions that morning had been pretty disgraceful, and whether there was any justification behind them or not, what he'd said to Suicune was... Well, awful.

Slumping glumly onto a small outcropping of granite, he swung his rifle to a more comfortable position on his back and rubbed his face as he took stock of his thoughts.

Steph hadn't been kind, but Tony had been much, much worse. Wincing as he recalled his response to Suicune's advance, as well as the look of devastation on his face, he admitted finally to himself that the pokémon wasn't the bad guy here. Lonely and misguided, perhaps, but not deserving of Tony's harsh response.

Sure, he'd misread his human friend completely. Tony was firm on that. He wasn't interested, and just didn't see the big guy in that way. Shamefaced though, Tony considered Stephs revelations about the legendaries age, and desperate loneliness, and he rubbed his face again, disgusted with himself.

"You're an ass, Tony" he muttered, scratching beneath his helmet as he finally realised what he had to do.

Apologise. As soon as he could.

Assuming the pokémon would forgive him, after what he'd said.

Sighing again, he made to rise and continue his patrol, when a faint rustle from the bushes further down the path attracted his attention.

Unable to see much of anything under the darkened night sky, he squinted off towards the source of the noise, trying to determine the cause. But when it stopped as quickly as it started, he flicked on his helmet torch and grinned in relief, shining the bright beam in the direction.

"Suicune? Is that you?" he said, and the rustling resumed, and a dark shape materialised from the night before him.

"Unlikely!" said a quiet, strange human voice from the darkness, as his torch beam targeted a mercenary soldier, in full night camouflage and sporting night vision goggles, with his rifle raised and aimed at his chest.

Tony froze for a crucial moment, which was all it took. The silenced rifle spat muted fire in his direction twice, and he jerked back as the impact against his chest threw him to the ground.

With overwhelming pain blossoming from his ribs, Tony clutched frantically beneath his vest, fingers scrabbling ineffectively on his shirt fabric, where blood began pooling from the two bullet wounds to ooze past his numbed fingers.

With his vision blacking out, he saw the masked face bend close and an increasingly distant voice hiss "He's dead. Leave him!", before a gloved hand reached down to his face, turning off his helmet torch and sending him reeling into darkness.

 **Chapter 52: Fury.**

The on-call nurse stepped over Suicune's tails as she slipped into the critical care room, where Tony lay in an induced coma. She gave the big pokémon an involuntary glance, wary of his presence, but he didn't stir as she passed. He continued to lay curled up beside the door to the room with his head on his paws, where he'd stayed ever since they had wheeled the soldier in from surgery, not leaving his chosen post except to seek a drink of water or relieve himself.

Sighing, she checked Tony's vitals, finding his pulse slow but steadier than it had been earlier. His condition was still critical, and at this stage it was touch and go whether the man would pull through. Giving the closed door a glance, she hoped he would, as she certainly wouldn't want to be the one to tell the big blue creature keeping watch over him that he'd passed away.

Suicune had found Tony lying in a large pool of blood, unconscious and barely breathing. When Raikou arrived moments later with his passengers, Chris had taken one look at the prone form and told Skyy to return to the army camp with Raikou and seek emergency assistance. Skyy nodded, eyes wide at the soldiers dilemma, and leapt onto Raikou back even as the legendary span around in a cloud of dust to set out for the camp at an incredible pace.

Dropping beside Tony, Chris touched his fingers to the man's bare neck, feeling a faint pulse faltering beneath the pale, cold skin. Alive at least, he breathed out, wondering whether he could do anything to stop the slow, sluggish bleeding from the man's chest.

Hell, this was beyond anything he knew how to deal with, he cursed to himself, ripping off his shirt and pressing it over the wound in a vain attempt to staunch the flow. Looking up at Suicune, he shook his head at the devastated face above and had to call out the pokémon's name twice before he started at the sound, swinging his face from Tony's to Chris before shaking his head as he began a low keening.

"Paw here!" ordered Chris, pointing to the shirt as he tried to break the legendaries panic. When the pokémon ignored him, he yelled out his name again, this time getting through as the pain filled noise paused and Suicune refocussed towards him.

"Freak later! We need to try and stop this bleeding, Suicune! I need your help; Tony needs your help!"

Nodding hesitantly, Suicune placed a paw over the shirt as directed, looking on helplessly as a red, warm stain began spreading beneath his pads. Chris had grabbed for the soldier's medi-kit, tossing items onto the ground until he finally spotted the objects he'd heard about; a pair of XStat syringes for gunshot wounds still in their sterile packaging. He'd remembered Bill mentioning these had become standard issue in the army packs, and while having no experience with them, didn't have much of a choice.

Filled with compressed sponges coated in coagulant, they were designed to seal up a wound through a combination of expansion of the sponges, and constriction of the torn vessels via the coagulant, staunching the blood flow almost immediately.

Shredding the wrapping, Chris gritted his teeth and pushed Suicune's paw aside, pulled back the shirt and forced the huge syringe into the hole all the way to the handle. Pushing down on the plunger, he packed the first hole as best he could before repeating the process on the second. With the blood flow potentially halted, he was able to roll the soldier onto his side into the recovery position, checking to ensure his airway was clear and resting his cheek on the sodden shirt, which was still better than the dirt below.

While the bleeding had been arrested, the flickering beat of the man's pulse had Chris worried, but there was little else he could do until real help arrived. So, he turned his attention to the pokémon sitting opposite, who had pressed a bloodied paw to his muzzle, eyes huge as they stared down at the man lying before them.

Chris reached across and drew the paw away, leaving a large smear of red matting the creatures cheek. At the touch, Suicune gave him a wide eyed look, and Chris said quietly "They'll be here soon. We've done all we can."

Suicune groaned, eyes returning to Tony's pale face as he whispered "He can't die! Please..."

Chris didn't answer, but kept a watch on Tony's vitals until the medics arrived twenty minutes later, attending to the critically injured man before loading him into an APV and returning to the base hospital.

"Does it have to lie there? It's lying in the way!" the consulting surgeon demanded of Steph, as she looked up from a chair beside her brother to glare at the ignorant officer in scrubs, who had pushed into the room to check on Tony.

Suicune lifted his face to glare at the man, which had him take a step backwards nervously, but the pokémon dropped his head to his paws as Steph gave him a subtle shake of her head.

"Given he isn't hurting anyone, I don't see what the problem is... Doctor." she paused insolently, giving him a loaded look, which clearly wasn't appreciated by the surgeon.

"Jesus, when we're letting animals into the hospital, I have to question where this army is heading..." he muttered, but stopped as Suicune let out a low, harsh growl, followed by a threatening "Don't! Don't say another word!"

The surgeon paused, giving the huge, glaring creature a worried glance, but kept his mouth shut as he finished his assessment. Without a backwards look, he pushed his way from the room, leaving Steph and Suicune alone with Tony.

Sighing, she dropped into the chair beside the bed, rubbing her face in exhaustion. She'd been first on the scene when the ambulance arrived and Tony had been hurriedly carried into surgery. She'd also assisted in the operation to attend his wounds, and had blessed the rapid thinking of the Farm owners kid, who had thought to staunch the bleeding with the XStat's. If he hadn't, Tony would have likely bled out before trained help had reached him. Even so, they'd near drained their stock of O+ blood on hand during the operation, pumping over five litres of donor blood through him as the wounds were repaired.

The damage had been extensive, and the surgeon on duty had grave concerns as to whether he'd pull through. Still, Tony was a fighter and had defied the odds so far, although he was a long way from being out of danger.

Getting up with a groan, she crossed the room to drop beside Suicune, resting a hand on his neck and gently stroking his fur, giving him was reassurance she could. She'd been the one who had cleaned him up after the surgery, using wet towels to wipe the dried blood from his fur, and he'd barely said a word since, just remaining near his friend as he lay unconscious.

The medical personnel were surprisingly intolerant of his presence, and she knew there were objections being made to higher powers that he be removed from the facility. At one point, a head doctor had told him to leave, but confronted with the furious pokémon, had backed down quickly enough. Wisely, so far no one else had attempted to get him moved.

A good idea, thought Steph dryly, stroking Suicune's cheek with tender fingers. She'd come to see the depths of the feeling the creature had for her brother, and had to admit, he was as good a friend as the stubborn shit could ever hope to have.

It didn't make the waiting any easier, mind. But she hoped Suicune knew he was amongst friends, even in such a hostile environment.

The moment was broken, however, when the door to the room opened, and the offended doctor re-entered, accompanied by a pair of MP's. Pointing down at the pokémon, he said rudely "Get that thing out of here!"

Steph's eyes widened, even as she felt a snarl creep up Suicune's throat. Rising slowly, he towered over the offending trio, lower jaw dropping to bare large fangs, and he lifted up a paw with long claws extended, ready to make his objection to the insult physical rather than verbal.

Cursing, Steph stood, stepping between the parties to grip Suicune's jowls with both hands, turning the furious eyes to meet her own.

"It isn't worth it! They're not worth it!" she hissed to him quietly, and he paused, before finally nodding slightly. Releasing her breath as the pokémon let the tension leave his muscles, without a further word Suicune pushed past the waiting MP's to leave the room, as they escorted him from the building.

With the threat now gone and his petty objective achieved, the doctor let out a chuckle, which turned into a groan as Steph swung hard, hitting him in the jaw with a right hook that sent him crashing to the floor.

Bending over the man who stared at her in shock as he nursed his bruised face, she cursed at him fluently. "You fucking arsehole!" she began, and his eyes narrowed.

"That's going to get you court-martialled, nurse..." he swore, but she readied her fist for a second blow, causing him to flinch away, and she gave him a nasty glare at his reaction.

"Go right ahead, douche bag. When it happens, I'm going to have Suicune and his brothers pay you a visit during the night, and let them explain to you why that'd be such a truly fucking dumb idea. He wasn't hurting anyone. You just wanted to prove some sort of retarded point. Well, consider it made. You're a cunt. You've always been a cunt, and the only thing that's likely to change in your future is if you fuck with us further, him or me, you'll be a very, very dead cunt!"

The man blanched, but didn't make further comment, instead getting to his feet and storming from the room furiously. As he departed, she muttered so he could overhear "Dead man walking...", to which he paused momentarily in the door entrance before shutting it quietly behind him as he left.

Shaking her head in disgust, Steph stepped to Tony's side, resting a hand on his arm comfortingly, but soon left the room to track down Suicune before he did something they'd likely all regret.

The subtle request for an "off record" meeting with Cameron Marshke took Scott and Storm by surprise. Still, given the fact the police commissioner and his staff were the only officials willing to offer the pokémon any sort of break, coupled with their proactive response towards Bill and Shadow, Scott was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

When Paul approached the Rangers later that day inviting them to a private B.B.Q, he mentioned he'd invited "a few of the police staff" as well. When Scott asked if any of the army folk were attending, the farm owner shook his head, giving him a loaded look that wasn't hard to comprehend.

He could feel it in his bones. Shit was flying, Scott mused, and the army was up to something.

He had already teed it up with Raikou and Chris, telling them to keep their eyes and ears open for anything that might affect the group. So far, they only reported that the police seemed busy, but the army wouldn't let them approach closely enough to get further details.

By six that night, the back patio was packed with humans and pokémon. Entei had declined the invite, citing the space was cramped enough without his presence, but had promised to remain close by in case they needed to consult with him. Still, when Steph arrived, an unusually melancholy Suicune in tow who refused to meet the eyes of his friends, he knew things were getting worse.

Scott was glad the nurse had volunteered to keep an eye on the pokémon, as he had refused to discuss his concerns with the others. Suppressing his emotions inside like this couldn't be good for him, but even Chris had failed at making the legendary open up, and had given it in when the first few attempts had failed.

Chris and Skyy were already sitting at the table talking to Storm, who had perched on a bar stool nearby drinking something from a tall glass with a small umbrella in it. Scott smirked, giving his partner a questioning look as he nodded at the drink, but received a raised claw in response.

Chuckling, he went back to chatting with Paul and Raikou, the topic inconsequential as they waited for the remainder of the guests to arrived. When they finally approached from the darkness beyond the garden, they did so en masse, the glowing eyes of the luxray the first thing the Ranger spotted as they crossed the compound.

Bill and Shadow had been doing well both in personal training and while under the care of the police chief, and Scott had little fear they'd be well protected by their colleagues and peers if anything untoward happened with the army. Still, the young police officer gave him a loaded look as they climbed the rear stairs, and Scott's hunch they weren't just there for the steak was confirmed.

With the meal prepared, the group took their seats at the massive outdoor timber table, while the four legged pokémon were served from large stainless plates set out by Gwen nearby. As always, the food was spectacular, and with the conversation kept to casual topics, it wasn't long before they found themselves sitting back, the humans (not to mention a few of the pokémon) sipping a ten year old port Paul had proffered from his office bar.

Eventually though, the police commissioner coughed, thanking Gwen and Paul for their hospitality before getting to the crux of the matter.

"I appreciate you all taking the time to meet tonight" he said, swirling the amber liquid around his port glass, before polishing it off in a final sip. "I'd love to say it's purely social, but we all know it unfortunately isn't."

Sighing, he nodded his thanks at Paul, who had leaned over to top off his glass, but paused before continuing.

"I had a meeting with Jobes a few days ago" he continued simply, leaning back to give Scott, in particular, a long look. "I'd truly hoped to have the opportunity to discuss this with you before now, but as we know, there really hasn't been any opportunity."

"Yeah, things have been real fucked up. So, let's cut to the chase, huh?" said Storm, crossing his arms and giving the man a glare. Surprisingly, even though his partner gave him a filthy look, Cameron chuckled at the pokémon Ranger's forthrightness.

"Been an interesting time having to deal with you lot" Cameron said, grinning at the typhlosion. "Can't say the in your face honesty has been anything but refreshing."

Rolling his eyes, Storm made to interject again, but stopped as the commissioner raised a hand to halt him.

"Yes, I know... get on with it! As I said, the meeting with Jobes yielded some... unfortunate news. Unfortunate, in that I have been advised the presence of the police in this operation is no longer required." he concluded simply, well aware of the dark clouds gathering on the brow of the Rangers.

"What do you mean, not required?" said Scott, beating his partner, who looked at the policeman in irritation.

Cameron leaned forward and said "Simply put, we've been thrown off the base. In three days time, if we're still here, we'll be forcibly evicted."

Watching Scott and Storm exchange a loaded look, he sighed and continued "Unfortunately, there's more. He's planning to transport the pokémon, forcibly if necessary, to an isolated base way out west, where you can be better... controlled, I think is his thought."

Raikou drew his brow down in anger, but listened silently as the man gave a frank accounting of his confrontation with the army general, and its subsequent outcome.

But with the news of his possible contact with Sinnotech, the legendary could not contain himself further.

"What is that fool thinking?" he demanded, causing Cameron to pause. "Does he think we will just sit back and allow this idiocy to continue?"

Cameron shook his head and said dryly "I think his base being attacked has pretty much halted anything occurring in that particular direction. However, it shows a definite lack of respect, not to mention trust, in you people and I will be honest, I have real concerns for your safety."

Storm snarled, burners beginning to steam as he tried to contain his angst. "So what happens when he tries to "contain" us and we refuse?"

Cameron shrugged. "I imagine things will become unpleasant for you then."

Storm made to continue, muttering "I think he misunderstands who will be experiencing the unpleasantness..." but stopped as a hoarse voice asked "This Jobes, he knows where they are? The ones who attacked the base?"

The group turned in surprise to see Suicune had risen to hover behind Chris's chair, intent on the police chief's response.

Cameron, wary of the pokémon's sudden interest, replied "Yes, but I don't think.."

He didn't continue, trailing off at the deep, guttural growl that emitted from the normally placid-seeming blue pokémon, sending the hair on his neck rising in alarm.

Raikou rose suddenly, eyeing his brother in concern. "Suicune, I think..."

Suicune, snarled again, fangs bared as even Chris drew back at the fury in his eyes. "I do not care what you think anymore, Raikou. I want to know where they are!"

Scott interjected. "This isn't the time, Suicune! We need to plan for what we..."

"Plan for what, Ranger?" Suicune roared, blue fire beginning to dance across his shoulders. "Plan for when those bastard army humans attack us next? When he tries to imprison us?" Rounding on Raikou, he hissed. "What about you, brother? You want to spend another eternity locked up, surrounded by metal and concrete walls rather than the void of that cursed pokéball still hanging around your neck?"

Chris stood, regardless of the risk, and took a step towards Suicune, who narrowed his eyes at the young human. "Do not tell me that this is going to end in anything but a confrontation, Chris. This was obvious from the beginning! I have pandered to their insults, and their arrogance without comment. I have ignored their ignorance and stupidity until now. I have been very, very patient with their attitude. But no more. I will not stand for this any further!"

With the last comment roared at the group, the blue legendary spun, blue fire outlining his body as he sped down the stairs from the patio to race across the lawn towards the base.

"Oh shit!" muttered Storm, throwing his chair back to rise and chase after the pokémon, closely followed by Raikou, Chris, Scott and Skyy. Cameron groaned, getting up to thank a worried Paul and Gwen for their hospitality, before setting off at a fast trot in their wake, Bill and Shadow accompanying him.

Meeting the MP's at the perimeter fence, Suicune was forced to a stop as the pair of soldiers demanded his intention. Frustrated, the pokémon hissed "I want to see Jobes!", readying himself to push past the pair, only to narrow his eyes in fury as they brought their rifles up to bear, ordering him to stop.

They didn't have a chance. Suicune sent one flying twenty feet through the air to land in a crumpled heap in the dirt, while the second froze at the suddenness of the attack, staring in disbelief at the huge pokémon before a second paw swipe sent him joining his colleague. With his path clear, Suicune continued his sprint through the base towards the administration office, heedless of anything, or anyone, in his path.

Having heard the commotion, Entei arrived at the checkpoint just as Raikou sped up with the others. One look at Raikou's face had him humph in displeasure, and he said dryly "Brother finally flipped his wig?"

Shaking his head, Raikou stormed through the trail of chaos left in Suicune's wake, as disbelieving soldiers picked themselves from the dirt, staring in bemusement at the pokémon tearing through their midst. Thankfully, they met no further resistance before arriving at the administration tent, although trouble had clearly found it, with the doors left swinging brokenly from their hinges.

Pushing past Raikou, Scott entered first, passing the massed, confused staff to enter Jobes office, where they found the General cornered at the back, a smouldering Suicune looming before him.

Still Scott had to give the imbecile his due, he had balls to spare. He wasn't backing down at Suicune's demands for information, instead sneering into the pokémon's face, telling him he'd get nothing, and he should leave immediately.

Siding up to the blue legendary, Scott rested a hand on the pokémon's shoulder, receiving a fierce glare in return, but said quietly "Let me have a go"; a response that must have sunk in as Suicune stepped aside and let the Ranger past. With Raikou, Entei and Storm at his back, he had no concerns as to being interrupted, so decided to make the time count.

Sitting on the corner of the man's desk, Scott ran fingers through his hair as he said "You just don't get it, do you, General?"

The man, back still pressed against the tent canvas, said "Get what? That your pets here need to learn some manners?"

Suicune snarled, but stopped suddenly at Scott's abrupt hand gesture.

"No, General. You don't get the fact you're moments from a fairly bloody and brutal time, and if you keep up with this, there won't be an inch of this camp left standing once they're through with it."

Jobes laughed harshly, and spat "Oh, yes. These animals are going to take on an entire army operation this size and wipe them out without any issue? I'd like to see that!"

Storm chuckled nastily from behind Scott, cracking his knuckles as he said gruffly "Won't even need to break a sweat, arsehole!", glaring at the man, who returned the look angrily.

Scott ignored his partner, motioning to Cameron, who'd pushed past the pokémon to stand at the Ranger's back, and said "I think the General here is having a hard time understanding the situation. He thinks he can plot behind our back, and we'll simply cave in peacefully. He's mistaken on that, you understand?"

Cameron nodded, looking at Jobes in disgust as he demanded "Give them the information, Brian. They know everything. If you don't, what occurs next is on your head. Certainly, my men and I will not interfere, as you've brought this on yourself."

Jobes hissed "You did this! You told them..." but was interrupted as Cameron shrugged and said "Yes, I told them everything! I warned you of this, when you first arrived here. I told you treating them as anything but equals was foolhardy! You ignored my advice repeatedly, and now you need to make a decision on what you intend doing to recover the situation."

Jobes laughed harshly. "I intend to get my men together, round up these animals, and lock them away from everything and everyone, Cameron! I guarantee they'll never see the light of day again!"

Scott turned a grim gaze on the man and finally muttered "This is idiotic. I didn't spend all this time and effort here to have it squandered by some imbecile with power issues."

Leaning forward, he put his face in the Generals and said "Listen, you fool! You have one chance... One single, solitary chance... to turn this situation around. You just don't fucking get it, do you? You think you're playing with a bunch of zoo animals, who can be controlled at your whim. What you don't grasp is you're fucking with the power of the Gods here! So, listen good. I've had enough of your stupid! We are leaving! You and your soldiers are to vacate this property within forty eight hours. You will leave the Masters alone, and not bother them further. The police stay until you leave. Do you understand?"

Jobes laughed again harshly. "And if we don't?"

Scott shook his head tiredly. "If you don't, I'm going to turn my back and let these guys wipe you off the face of the planet. Period!"

Jobes stared at him a moment, and Scott thought he might finally relent. But as the sneer returned, the Ranger sighed as the General said calmly "Go to hell!"

Standing, Scott pushed past Suicune, resting a hand again on his shoulder, and said quietly "No, General. You're the one whose going there. Suicune, he's all yours. Just try not making too big a mess, OK?"

Suicune's eyes glared bright ruby as his front paw shot out, encircling the General's throat as his claws bit deeply into the man's neck. Leaning forward, he lifted the human off his feet, pressing him hard against the wall as his legs dangled helplessly beneath him. Suicune's lip curled upward into a harsh grin as he watched the slow trickle of blood oozing down the humans' neck, even as the man grabbed frantically at the paw, trying to unblock his airway as he gasped for breath.

With curls of blue lightning running up his foreleg, the pokémon released his grip slightly, allowing the man a much needed gasp of air, and pressed his muzzle to within an inch of the humans.

"I will ask you one time more. If you do not satisfy me, I am going to tear out your throat!" he snarled, and looking into the creatures eyes, Jobes finally understood he could delay no further.

"Damn you... The folder, on the desk! Has all the information!" he coughed out, and Suicune narrowed his eyes, cocking an ear at Scott, who took the hint and reached across the desk for it.

The General wasn't lying; all the information was there, plus more. Photos of the location, schematics of the floor plan of the building, everything.

"This will do" he muttered to Raikou, who nodded and addressed the General with narrowed eyes.

"We are leaving now. If you follow, or think to prevent us doing so, there will be no further warning."

At that, the ground shook heavily, as Entei rocked the camp with an earthquake. With the bulb above their head swaying alarmingly, casting light through the dust settling from the canvas roof above, a crack of thunder exploded overhead as Raikou released his own power.

"Let him go, Suicune," Raikou ordered, and reluctantly the blue pokémon let loose his grip, dropping the human to his knees before him.

"If I ever see you again, you are dead." he whispered to the human, who glared up into his face and nodded abruptly. However, Scott, who had caught the comment, had no doubts that the General was thinking no differently, should the tables ever be turned.

As they left the office, Scott gripped Cameron by the shoulder, guiding him before them as they made a hasty retreat. He muttered to the police chief "I think it'd be safer if you came with us for the moment, until we get you back to your men"; a thought Cameron himself had been contemplating. He didn't object, falling in beside the pair of Rangers as they headed back to the farm house.

"Bill's already gone to warn your commanders. I'd suggest having a plan ready, for when these idiots regroup" said Scott, and Cameron nodded.

"Was he serious about killing him?" Cameron finally asked, looking around at the normally placid Suicune.

Giving him a frank look, Scott simply nodded.

"Jesus!" said the man tiredly. "Are we even going to get out of here in one piece, then?"

Storm chuckled from beside him. "One way or the other, we will. Myself, I'm spoilin' for a rumble!"

They'd almost made the perimeter when a flurry of activity from behind them had them pause. Spinning, they confronted a squad of soldiers, fully armed, who took up position with raised rifles. The camp's second in command stepped forward, eyeing the group with apprehensive determination, and said "We want you to return that information, and accompany us back inside."

Cameron gave the typhlosion a ironic look and was set to reply, but tapered off at the look of manic glee on the pokémon's face. Stepping forward, Storm joined Raikou, Entei, Suicune and Skyy facing the men, and said with a sly drawl. "No, I don't think we will."

The lieutenant took a step backwards as the creatures before him defied him. Turning to his men, he muttered "Take them down!" but didn't have a chance to act further as the earth beneath them convulsed, throwing most the group to the ground.

The few remaining began firing on the pokémon, bullets striking Skyy's hastily raised Aura Shield to be deflected away from their intended targets. The three legendaries did not hesitate to respond, and all hell broke loose as the night sky overhead darkened, heavy thunder clouds blocking out the stars, and blast after blast of lightening streaked down to explode the camp buildings around them. The ground continued to shake, erupting at several locations to send molten fire spewing upwards, engulfing several vehicles as well as the remaining pair of helicopters on the base, which exploded at the contact.

Fearful, frantic cries began to be heard from around the facilities, but the pokémon ignored them all, intent on removing the threat once and for all. Raikou sent a torrent of water from above to blast into the remaining opposition, which Suicune turned to sharpened shards of ice, shredding their equipment and downing all those still standing.

Anyone still thinking to defy the pokémon were showered with fireballs, which Storm spewed towards them while laughing manically, forcing them into cover.

It only took a minute, but as the elements powered down and relative calm returned to the base, it wasn't difficult to see that there was little still standing in their wake. Only the medical facilities were spared the brunt of the onslaught, the building a lone survivor within the confines of what had once been the army facility.

Small groups of soldiers began helping their mates from the rubble, eyeing the disaster surrounding them with disbelief. As the pokémon turned without a word, striding from what was left of the facility, Cameron turned a rain soaked head to the equally dripping Chris and Scott, disbelief in his face.

"That was..." he stuttered, but paused as the words didn't come.

Scott returned his look grimly. "Regrettably avoidable. Still, let's not risk further confrontation. Storm, we need to get out of here now!"

As the typhlosion nodded, they headed back to the farm house, which had been fully spared the pokémon's onslaught, to make their plans for the future.

 **Chapter 53: Butt face!**

After a restless night sleep Chris groaned as he woke, disentangling himself from Skyy's arms as he slowly rose from his bed to meet the new day.

It had been a tense few hours following the drama at the military area. Wary of a counterattack, the pokémon had kept lookout from the house verandas until Cameron could arrange a sufficient police presence to take over their sentry duty. By the time they'd all made it to bed, the group had been exhausted.

Understandably, Gwen and Paul were suitably upset at the latest events occurring on their property, not to mention to their family. However, when the situation was explained fully, they exchanged glances and acknowledged that there was little else that could have been done. At the least, they were in full agreement that the military had no further business on their property, so Cameron's assurance they would be "made to move on" was met with dry satisfaction.

While Chris and Skyy had managed to get some sleep, a part of Chris wished he could have stayed up to join in the discussions. At least his parents were happy that Jimmy had spent the night with a school friend and had avoided the entire saga, he thought, wiping tired eyes on the bed sheets. One less worry to add to the growing list.

Skyy muttered something in his sleep and Chris gave him a wry grin, pulling the sheets back over the snoozing lucario. Rising slowly, he stepped over the slumbering form of Suicune, who must have slipped into the room at some time during the night, but nearly tripped over the pokémon's head when he lifted his face with a snort, woken by the light step.

Catching himself at the last minute, Chris leant down and scratched the blue legendary on the neck, looking into the big red irises eyes which suddenly darted away. Sighing, Chris dropped to the floor, wrapping both arms around the surprised creatures neck and burying his face in the thick, warm fur.

When he felt Suicune sigh, he pulled his face out and gave him a frank look. Avoiding his eyes, the pokémon said softly "Yesterday was not pleasant", glumly staring at the claws of his right paw which still had traces of blood on them.

Chris shrugged, turning to lean back against the pokémon's neck comfortingly. At the pokémon's chuckle, Chris grinned up into the big blue and white face peering down at him, before the eyes turned melancholy and Suicune looked away.

"I messed up yesterday, didn't I?" he muttered, giving a long sigh.

Chris shrugged, the gesture not lost on the pokémon. "Oh, I don't know. I've done worse."

Snorting Suicune gave the young human a stare. "I could have killed someone, Chris. I was so angry, I didn't care. I was going to rip that human's throat out, and all that was coursing through my mind was how... good it'd feel." Dropping his head shamefacedly, he pressed his cheek against Chris's own, and said softly "Maybe I am an animal..."

Chris took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Steph told us that no one was killed, Suicune. Scrapes and bruises, and a few broken bones, but nothing terminal. Those injured in the Sinnotech attack, including Tony, were spared the base destruction without a scratch. Nor was the farm house damaged. Even if you felt out of control, you obviously were limiting yourself, all of you! Besides, it's not as if those arseholes didn't deserve every bit of it!"

Suicune shook his head, thick fur brushing Chris's face lightly. "But I could have killed someone." he began again, but stopped as Chris said vehemently "Enough! Believe me, I know what that's like, Suicune. I... I know exactly what it's like, and worse..."

When the legendary didn't respond, Chris sighed and told him of his arrival to their world, and their violent confrontation with the redneck brothers. "I was given a choice, Suicune. To save my life, and that of Skyy, I made a decision that even now I struggle with. Even knowing I had no alternative!"

Dropping his face tiredly, Chris said quietly "I killed that human, and Skyy killed the other, to protect both of us. Even though Scott and Storm, and my father, and even J.B told me it was justified, I still... hate it. Every day, I hate it, Suicune. So, I know what it's like, yeah."

Suicune shifted, wrapping a pair of warm paws around his human friend, who cradled the arms in his own. Eventually, Chris chuckled; a giggle that became a laugh, even as the pokémon stared down at him in astonishment.

"You guys fucked them up good, though!" he smirked, and Suicune snorted in amusement.

"Yes, we are good at excessive and showy spectacles, certainly" he replied, sending Chris laughing again, as he grabbed the legs around him, hugging the big pokémon close.

As the laughing died down, Suicune sighed again and said "I miss Tony."

Nodding, Chris replied "Yeah, I know. Steph told us he's looking much better. They took him off the life support, and he's breathing well on his own now. It looks like the worst is over."

"I wish I could see him..." Suicune stammered, eyes watering as he pressed his face against Chris again, tears coursing down his furred cheeks.

Chris didn't respond, just stroking the big head until the sobs subsided and Suicune raised a paw to wipe his eyes.

Chris gave him a hug and said "Song's not over till the fat lady sings. Who knows where we'll go from here?"

Their conversation was broken as a sleepy lucario muttered "Who's fat?", sending the pair giggling again.

Some time later, having left Skyy to sleep in, Chris joined his father on the rear veranda. His mum had given him a big hug as he entered the kitchen, but a look at her red eyed, teary face made Chris realise the huge amount of stress they'd been under. Hugging her hard, she told him his father had wanted a word when he woke, and was waiting on the back deck.

Chris wasn't sure he really wanted to know why. It couldn't be a good thing, after all.

Paul had been smoking a cigarette prior to his son's arrival, but tossed the almost empty butt into a can of sand that'd been left there for the purpose. When Chris approached, he patted the seat beside him, and they both leaned back into the padding, resting their feet on the coffee table as they shared a companionable silence.

Finally, Chris made to apologise for the previous day's events, but Paul stopped him stating "I know why it happened. I know there was no choice. Scott told me about it, and I agree with him; there wasn't really an alternative. Jobes is a fool, and you can't always tolerate fools forever, Chris. We've taught you that. Thing is, we need to decide what's going to happen now."

Concerned, Chris gave Paul a loaded look, meeting his father's blue eyes in alarm.

"What do you mean? I don't plan on going anywhere!"

Paul shook his head. "We both know you can't remain here for the moment, right? Especially if your friends leave. Jobes will hunt you down, and you'll get no peace from him. Even Cameron doesn't think he can protect you and Skyy, not to mention Jimmy and Azil. You're targets, and attractive ones at that."

"But where will we go?" said Chris, wide eyed at his father's words.

Sighing, Paul rubbed his head and said "Gwen and I have talked. We want you to stay with Scott, Storm and Raikou."

When Chris made to object, Paul held up a hand, cutting him off. "I haven't finished. We also want you to take Jimmy and Azil with you."

Aghast, Chris stammered. "But... I can't protect him! I don't even know what'll happen!"

Paul sighed. "I know what'll happen if you all stay here much longer. Cameron and Scott agree with me. Cameron has his men patrolling around the farm, keeping those soldiers away, but once Jobes regroups he isn't going to stand by and let you remain here. He's coming for you all; you know that, Chris! While Suicune might have done everyone a favour removing him from the equation permanently, it wouldn't have changed a thing. If not him, one of his cronies would've taken over with the same result. Sooner or later, they'd hunt you all down. So, we need you two safe, somewhere they can't get to you."

"But where..." Chris began, before petering off. "Oh, you can't mean?"

Nodding, Paul said softly "Yeah. You need to follow Skyy home again. Only then will you be beyond their reach."

The plan was simple, if such a thing could possibly be called simple.

They needed a portal, and Scott knew exactly where they could find one.

Admittedly, accessing it might be a bit of a challenge, but after speaking with Raikou and Storm, Scott was well and truly over fucking around with these people.

There was only one way to get what they needed. Hit them now, and hit them hard!

Cameron had been keeping in regular contact with the two Rangers, and had advised there was an almost continual flow of communication being exchanged between the army base on the farm, and the governmental administration. He was fairly sure they wouldn't send more soldiers or vehicles, land or air, any time soon. "Mainly because they can't afford to lose any more!" he told them dryly, causing Storm to snigger.

"Getting you to the city from here will be the real challenge" Cameron muttered, but looked up as Scott exchanged a grin with his partner, who leered as he nodded.

"Oh, I think we know just the delivery driver!" Scott said, giving the police officer the details of where Rodney Tjuana had been staying with relatives in a nearby town.

"Think he'll help?" the police chief said doubtfully, and Scott chuckled wryly.

"He's been on my case as to when he needs to come get us. It's almost like he knew this shit was coming!"

"Probably did," said Storm, finishing off his coffee and putting the cup in the kitchen sink. "That human is a strange one!"

Nodding in agreement, Scott gave Cameron a candid glance. "You do realise all hell is going to go down if we do this, right? It'll likely make last night look like a kids birthday party by comparison."

Cameron flashed him a smile. "I'm counting on it, Ranger. The more things blow up, the less likely those bastards are going to manage to keep things under wraps. The only way you guys stand a chance of making this work is for the public to be made fully aware of this."

Sighing, he rubbed his face and admitted "I should have released that press info from day one. Yes, it would have caused a huge stir, but it would have avoided a lot of this stupidity had I done so."

Storm shrugged furry shoulders and slapped an arm around the startled police chief. "Don't matter. Secrecy was our first option. Hindsight is always twenty twenty."

Grinning, Cameron said "Philosophised by a furred rug with legs. What is this world coming to?"

Guffawing, Storm gave the man a hard slap on the back, sending him coughing, and said finally "That's your problem. You're livin' on the wrong world! Back home, we don't have all this political correctness shit. Being here is like operating with a plastic bag taped over your head. All this bullshit you humans put yourself through!"

Interrupting the pair, Scott said dryly "We have a deadline, fur ball." Tapping his watch, he turned to Cameron and continued "I'll get Raikou and Entei in on this, and we'd be happy to have your input."

Cameron gave the Ranger a smile and gestured towards the door. "Lay on, MacDuff, and damned be him who first cries 'Hold! Enough!'" he muttered, causing Storm to give him a confused look.

"Who's MacDuff?" he asked gruffly, and received a pat on the back in reply as they left the room.

It was a tearful farewell as Gwen and Paul gave the group their farewell. With the decision to leave inevitable, Scott, Raikou and Cameron had decided that further delay would only work in favour of the army, and with time of the essence, the earlier they departed, the better their chance of success.

Rodney Tjuana had received their message through his friends, arriving at the farmhouse via the less-used rear entry. With the base still in disarray, he wasn't accosted as he drove the huge cattle truck past the border guards, who took little interest in his progress, likely assuming it was just another farm delivery. When he pulled up at the farmhouse park, skidding to a halt in a cloud of dust, he jumped from the cab to greet Scott, Storm and the legendaries, his usual grin plastered across his face.

Still, the seriousness of the situation hadn't escaped him, and he gave the three pokémon a dry glance, drawling "I see you boys have been busy!"

Suicune looked abashed, but Entei gave the aboriginal man a sly nod. "We decided we didn't like their attitude, so we gave it an adjustment."

Rodney laughed loudly, white teeth visible in his dark face. "That, and some, I would think! Still, can't say I warmed much to that lot. They certainly didn't appreciate the efforts I went to getting you three here. Job well done then, I'd imagine!"

They retreated to the rear deck, where Rodney was filled in on what had occurred to date, and their current plans and thoughts. Eyes glistening in amusement, he nodded his assent at taking them to the city, rubbing broad palms together in glee as they detailed their next move.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this!" he chuckled, receiving a dry look from Raikou, who said "It's not a joke, you understand?"

Rodney nodded, still clearly amused, before replying "I told you three, this was destined! The spirits are walking, and can only stir up the pot to my people's benefit!"

Rolling his eyes, Raikou ignored the man's insistence they were his ancestor spirits, and lead the group to the waiting vehicle. Having already packed what gear they needed, including both travelling items and some fairly serious armoury supplied courtesy of Cameron and the police force, it didn't take long for them to assemble ready to depart.

Receiving long hugs from his parents, Chris and Skyy boarded the truck after Raikou, Suicune and Entei, all of whom had been warmly farewelled by Chris's parents. Blinking back tears, Chris looked down on the pair, who had arms wrapped around each other while bravely trying to hold back their own pain, and called to them "I'll look after Jimmy, and we'll be back as soon as we can. I promise! "

Gwen gave him a valiant smile, but still buried her face in Paul's chest as the vehicle slowly pulled away, leaving them to recede to distant pinpoints as the heavy vehicle gathered speed, driving again unhindered through the secondary farm gates.

Gripping the side of the rocking truck, Scott turned to Storm and muttered darkly "That was way too easy. Why didn't they stop the truck back there? It's almost as if they want us to leave!"

Storm shrugged, settling back onto the hard timber flooring of the tray and leaned against the slatted walls. "I reckon they probably do. How else are they going to keep track of our intentions?"

Bill looked up from across the deck, where he'd been sitting with his back against Shadow's side, and nodded sombrely. He'd been ordered to stay with the group by Cameron, and hadn't protested overly at the command. They hadn't kept their own feelings at the army's behaviour any secret, and even under the protection of his own force, the pair had copped a lot of flak from the military personnel.

"They will follow. We will need to be both smarter and faster!" rumbled Shadow in pokéspeak, causing Bill and Storm to nod at her comment. Chris gave Scott a wry look, and the Ranger flashed him a grin as the youth muttered "I really need to get him to teach me how to do that one of these days!"

Chuckling the Ranger nodded, even as his partner gave them a smirking translation.

Jimmy hadn't been told of the issues occurring at the farm. Instead, Gwen and Paul had passed on the vague message via his friends parents that he'd be staying with them a few days; something he hadn't questioned, thankfully. With his friend being of the same age, and sharing the same class, it hadn't been difficult for his friends parents to transport the duo to school together.

Knowing Chris's parents for many years, they didn't question the unusual request, as with so many strange rumours flourishing regarding events occurring at the Darken Ridge property, it was just one more oddity. Paul's muttered comment that "it wasn't safe to discuss it over the phone" was enough to have them readily agree, and Paul had thanked them profusely for their kindness.

By the time they reached the nearby town, the school day was drawing to a close. As the cattle truck pulled up in a bus zone outside the school grounds, Scott glanced at his watch, noting it was just after 2pm, with a good hour of class remaining before their day ended.

After conversing hurriedly with Storm, Bill and Chris, they decided that waiting the final hour for school to finish wasn't feasible. The covered cattle truck was already drawing curious glances from passerby's, and Bill made the comment that the place would soon be crowded with parents picking up their kids from school. While the pokémon were relatively hidden within the vehicle, it wouldn't take much for a curious pedestrian, or even worse, more curious local authorities who hadn't been informed of the goings on in the area, to blow their cover. It didn't take a rocket scientist to work out what would happen then!

As a precaution, Shadow had been asked to remain in the vehicle. While she wasn't happy with the request, as she had no pokéball she couldn't accompany them discretely, so had resigned herself to remain behind with the others.

Not that Skyy and Storm were particularly happy at having to return into their own balls. Again, the need was understood, but the typhlosion gave his partner a dirty look as his disappeared in the familiar red flash, with Scott chuckling dryly at the thoughts of how his partner would make him pay for the indignity later.

Lifting the canvas flap from the vehicle back, the trio jumped to the bitumen, heading through the chain link swing gate into the school grounds. The administration block wasn't hard to find; a large sign directed them to the office, where they pushed onto the glass entry doors as a small bell attached on the frame announced their arrival.

The bright smile on the middle aged woman's face froze as she lifted her head to greet them, as the unusual appearance of the men before her finally registered. The police officer and khaki clad "Ranger" she didn't know, but the smile returned as she recognised the young man accompanying them, as he'd been a student at the school until recent years.

"Chris Masters, as I live and breathe!" she said, reaching out to give him a gentle grip on his arm as he leaned across the counter. "It's been a long time since you've haunted these halls. What have you been doing with yourself?"

Chris chuckled, giving Scott a wry look, and replied "Oh, been travelling, Mrs Beers. It's been an interesting time."

Nodding, she gave his companions another glance, before eyeing him intently. "I hope you're not in any trouble, young man!"

Laughing, Chris shook his head. "No, these are friends of my family. Mum and Dad just sent me down to pick up Jimmy. We're in a bit of a rush, so would it be possible to get him out of class a bit early?"

She pursed her lips before leaning forward and muttering conspiratorially "Well, normally I'd say yes, but Mr Jones, our old principal, retired earlier this year. He's been replaced by Mr Brown, who's a bit of a stickler for the rules. Give me a minute, and I'll ask him for you."

Smiling again, she rose from her seat and disappeared into the rear office, where she could be indistinctly heard conversing with the individual within. It was a long several minutes before she returned, a frown on her face as she approached the counter to report "I'm afraid he's not keen on letting Jim out early, Chris. He's told me to tell you to return back at 3pm."

Scott leaned forward past Chris and said "It is important that we leave as soon as possible, Mrs Beers. Can you pass on that we do really need to leave immediately?"

Giving him an apologetic look, she said "I'll try, but I don't know..."

However, she was interrupted as a voice from the office called out "I thought I told you to tell them 3pm, Mrs Beers? Is this difficult?"

Scott gave the door a dry look, before calling out in turn "I'm afraid I will need to insist, Mr Brown."

His comment was followed by silence, before a florid face peered past the door, and the man inside gave the Ranger an angry look. A large, overweight body followed as the principal approached the front desk and said "Well, this is my school, sir! I make the rules, and I'm advising you that you will wait until school finishes. Do you understand?"

Scott's frowned deepened at the man's attitude, and he made to retort before Bill interjected hurriedly "Look, Jim's parents have specifically requested we get him home ASAP. Surely you can make an exception in this case?"

Turning his glare on the uniformed officer, Mr Brown said sharply "And I suppose you have a letter from them requesting this, officer?"

Bill stepped back, as Chris said "No, but..." before being interrupted again.

"No letter, no exceptions!" Mr Brown spat, turning from the group in dismissal, only to be halted as Scott gripped his arm angrily.

"As I said, I am insisting. What class is he in?" the Ranger said coldly.

Mr Brown's face turned even more florid, as he rounded on the Ranger in fury. "Take your hands from me, Sir! I believe I will call the authorities if this continues further!"

Chris snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that, mate!" before quietening as Scott gave him a glare. Shrugging, Chris said "I know what class he is in. Let's just go get him!"

Scott thought a moment, and nodded, releasing the principal, who turned on Mrs Beers and said "I think you should call the police." However, he had no further chance to continue, as Scott grabbed him again roughly, dragging him from behind the reception desk and pushing the protesting man out the office door before him. Bill and Chris followed, even as a worried Mrs Beers trailed behind them.

As they marched past the School gate towards the class blocks, the shouting voice of the principal disturbed several nearby classes, causing students to rush to the windows to view the confrontation. Scott rolled his eyes, keeping firm control of the struggling man before him, but groaned loudly as the back of the truck nearby rocked, and Raikou and Suicune jumped down to see what the commotion was.

Screams from nearby were heard as the two huge legendaries approached the group, almost matched by the thin whine released from their wide eyed captive principal. Scott gave Raikou a dark look and said "I thought this was supposed to be covert?" to which the legendary shrugged.

"Does it really matter at this late stage?" Raikou replied, raising an eyebrow at the Ranger. Scott sighed and shook his head. "I guess not. Might as well release Storm and Skyy then."

Chris pulled Skyy's ball from his belt clip and let the lucario loose, followed closely by the typhlosion. As storm materialised beside them, he gave the aghast Brown a glance, before pointing a clawed finger at the crowded windows in the nearby classrooms and muttered "What's with the audience?"

Scott didn't reply, instead shoving the man into movement as he said "Now, let's go find Jimmy Masters, with no more delays!"

For some reason, the principal was much more obliging all of a sudden.

Maths wasn't Jim's favourite class at the best of times, and he'd already been reprimanded twice for not paying attention to the board before him. Sighing, he turned back to the droning voice, as the teacher continued her lesson on fractions.

Something was happening back home, his gut told him, and he was worried for his family. When Tommy's parents had told him he'd staying over a few days, he hadn't objected, but when they wouldn't let him call his parents to ask why, he just knew something had gone wrong there.

His objections had been ignored, and the subsequent sulk as he moped around with his friends was met with stony silence. In that frame of mind, school just sucked, and keeping his mind on his work was beyond his capacity.

Adding to this, he'd had no opportunity to release Azil in days, except for a brief, secretive moment where he and Tommy explained to the charmeleon what had occurred.

While he knew his parent would be furious he'd told his best friend about the pokémon, the social isolation he'd felt after being teased and harassed at school couldn't be contained, and in his human friend he'd found a sure ally in keeping Azil safe, from both the adults around them, and the authorities. Still, they'd had little chance to get to know each other, as Jimmy took his parents warnings seriously enough to keep his orange friend hidden, and thereby protected.

Whispering his thoughts to Tommy sitting beside him had earned him yet another warning, the last before he'd be put on detention. Fuming, he began doodling on the cover of his maths book, refusing to fill out the blank answer sections from the day's exercise within, even knowing he'd be in more trouble at the end of the class.

It was enough to send someone crazy, he swore to himself, as he looked up and out the nearby window as a faint disturbance sounded outside, getting progressively louder as whatever was causing the strife came closer.

Soon, even his classmates were leaning up to peer out the room at the source of the noise. Yelling and a few screams finally distracted the teacher, who turned from her board work to scowl around at the class, telling them to get back in their seats while she checked out the problem.

Moving swiftly to the classroom door, she threw it open to be confronted with the massive whiskered face of Raikou, who started as she let out a shriek and collapsed, unconscious, in a faint at his feet.

The class around him froze, as Jimmy jumped up and shouted "Raikou!", even as the huge legendary pushed into the room, ignoring the sudden bedlam his entry caused around him. When Chris and Skyy followed, closely followed by Scott, Storm and Bill, most of the kids in the room began yelling, some fearful and others jubilant, while a few simply huddled whimpering behind their desks staring at the pokémon in disbelief.

Throwing himself against the big legendary, Jimmy gave Raikou a hug as the pokémon rumbled a purr in return. When he finally released him, Jim turned to his brother with wide eyes and said "What's happened?"

"Tell you later, squirt! We gotta go" Chris soothed, ruffling his hair, before Jim raced back to his desk, stuffing his books into his back pack as fast as he could. But when Azil's pokéball fell from inside to land on the desk surface, he paused, one hand hovering over the release as he turned to his brother and said plaintively "Can I...?"

Scott laughed sharply at the look and shrugged. "Might as well. Not like it's going to cause us any more problems."

Smirking, Jim turned to face a tall boy a few desks away and said loudly enough for the rest of his class to hear "Hey butt face? Here's an "I told you so!" to stick up your arse!"

With that, he pressed the pokéball release, as the charmeleon inside materialised before the horrified class mate who had teased him so mercilessly in past weeks about his "imaginary pokémon friend".

Whistling, Jim waved at Tommy, who gave him a thumbs up in return. He then grabbed his backpack and lead the bemused Azil from the room, following in the wake of the others, as well as most of the kids from his class, as they exited the school grounds and boarded the truck to depart, leaving the dumbfounded principal and confused Mrs Beers at the school gate to recover.

 **Chapter 54: Not quite the Bates Hotel.**

"It wasn't a request, General. I want you off this property within the next forty eight hours."

"Or what, Masters? You'll evict us?"

Jobes glared at Paul Masters as the farmer stood before him, arms crossed and a grim expression on his face. In contrast, the General was furious, and it showed; steely eyes glaring at the man who deigned to defy him.

But Paul wasn't fazed, and let a slight smile curl his lip. "Oh, it's very simple, General. My friends and I will remove you."

The General laughed harshly, and gave Paul an incredulous look. "You can't be serious..." he started, but stopped as Paul stepped forward and hissed "I've never been more serious, arsehole. I'm going to give you a choice. Either you leave within the time period specified, or I'm going to take you bastards on with every resource I have. However, understand the repercussions of this. I've already contacted the media, advising them there is a "situation" occurring here, and several are sending journalists and news crews out to investigate. What I'm planning on doing, mate, is give you an audience you're going to be forced to confront, like the performing monkey you are."

With his grim look returning, Paul stepped back and said quietly "I'm going to expose you, General, for the cunt you are. Every dirty little thing you've done here, I'm going to shove square up your arse."

As the General stood, speechless in impotent fury, Paul flicked a cigarette out of its pack, lighting it nonchalantly before returning his gaze to his adversary.

"Now, I'm sure you think you can block this. I'd suggest you think again. We've already sent out comprehensive material to a large number of friends, all of whom have instructions to release it to the world media should anything... untoward... occur here. Photos, video, statements from witnesses; more evidence than you can contemplate glossing over. Anything at all happens here, and I'm going to Wiki leak all over your sorry hide. No matter how hard you try, you'll never stop them all, mate. You have my assurance, I will fuck you up in every way I possibly can, and when I'm finished, you can scrape together whatever minute traces are left of your military career, and go fuck off back down whatever hole you crawled out of."

Tapping his cigarette against a nearby post, Paul watched as the ash dropped into the garden bed below, before he finished. "You've hurt my family, and my friends, with no care for the consequences. Like my son, Jobes, I can't stand a bully, and you're one of the worst. Now it's my turn to return the favour. You have forty eight hours. After that, I'm getting my payback on the lot of you."

Turning away, he dismissed Jobes with another flick of his cigarette, and returned to the farmhouse, leaving a white faced General to pick up the pieces of his operation.

Cameron knocked on the tacked together door of Jobes trashed office, where he found the General giving orders to his aides regarding the closing down of operations at Darken Ridge. Flanked by a pair of his own officers, Cameron didn't wait for an acknowledgement, but entered and approached the army commander, who halted his discussion to glare at him coldly.

"I have nothing to say to you, apart from the fact you're going to regret this, Marshke." Jobes threatened, as Cameron's support stiffened at the implied threat.

Cameron shrugged, dropping to a chair opposite the general and leaning back casually. "Oh, I very much doubt that, Jobes" he replied, eyeing his officers who settled down, but remained watchful. "In fact, I'm here to make you an offer to salvage what you can from all this."

Dismissing his aides, Jobes leaned back in his chair and laughed harshly. "Oh, that is rich. As if we need your assistance..." he began, only to pause in surprise as Cameron slammed his fist on the general's desk.

"What, are you a fucking imbecile? This operation is history! You've fucked it up from the moment you interfered, made enemies from potential allies, and quite possibly destroyed any chance of a friendly first contact with people from another world! How do you think that's going to look to the powers that be, General? Because, while you and your cronies might think to shelter from the fallout, nothing is going to stop this getting out now! I'm here to try and see if we can scrape something positive together from this dog's breakfast you've created, and all you can think of is to threaten me, too? You're a fool!"

The General didn't reply for a long moment, letting Cameron wind himself down. Finally, he beckoned his aides back into the room, giving Cameron a long, cold stare, and said "If you've finished, I have things to do. This isn't over until I say it's over!"

Cameron sighed, getting slowly to his feet and turned from the stubborn fool. "No, Jobes. I'm not the one whose finished here. You've made this nest you've shit so thoroughly in. Now live in it!"

Nodding to his officers, the trio left the room, as Jobes shot a hate filled look at his retreating back. But once Cameron had gone, he turned to his aides and muttered "Get me the staff sergeant on duty. I want the men ready to depart at a moment's notice."

Leaning back as his staff left, his hands balled into fists which he slammed on the table, and hissed "No, you police fool. This is a long way from being finished! This isn't ending until I say it's ending!"

Cameron joined Paul on the rear deck of the farmhouse, where he declined a beer, instead accepting the offer of a coffee from Gwen, who headed back into the kitchen for it.

Turning to the farmer, Cameron could only shake his head at the questioning look, which was all the confirmation the farmer needed. Paul sighed, rubbing his face and sat back against the padded seat cushion.

"It's going to be a real shit fight, isn't it?" the farmer asked, and was unsurprised at the Police Commissioners wry nod.

"He won't back down now, Paul. He'll throw everything he has at those guys now, including your sons I'm afraid."

Paul sighed again, taking a long pull from his beer. "No accounting for stupid." he muttered, grinning suddenly as Cameron let out a bark of laughter.

"Military sometimes breeds this sort of idiocy into them. I've checked out Jobes history thoroughly, through my own contacts. The reason he's out here, instead of commanding proper military deployment, is his own department is sick of dealing with him. His xenophobic and bigoted attitude had him removed from command in Afghanistan, and they'd thought to send him off out here on a wild goose chase to get him out of their hair. It's just pure bad luck we're now dealing with him, and not someone more reasonable."

Paul considered the reply sombrely. "So, can his superiors stop him making this an even bigger mess?"

Cameron shook his head. "Not likely. He's a loose cannon, and by the time they really get wind of how bad this situation truly is, it'll be too late. We're on our own, I'm afraid."

Sighing, Paul muttered "What about from your end? Can we expect any further assistance?"

Cameron nodded, gripping him on the shoulder. "Everything I have, my friend. But it's going to get messy, you understand?"

Chuckling suddenly, Paul grinned at the police officer. "With Raikou and his brothers, not to mention those Rangers as Jobes' adversary, I think messy is going to be the understatement of the century. Still, if there was anyone I'd trust to protect Chris and Jimmy, it's that lot."

Accepting his coffee from Gwen, who returned with a steaming mug and saucer, Cameron nodded. "I'm pooling all my resources now, and calling in every favour I can. Whatever Jobes has planned, I intend to make sure it's made as public as possible."

Gwen sighed, receiving a sympathetic look from Cameron. "If it's any consolation, Gwen, I'd trust those Rangers with my life. The kids will be as safe as possible, and I know that Raikou and his friends will be right there for them too. They're in good hands. Err, paws!"

Still, he turned away and left the pair quietly, as Gwen buried her face in her husband's shoulder, sobbing deeply.

Chris, Jimmy and Skyy lay against Raikou's flank as the jostling truck hit another pot hole, threatening to send them flying across the timber flooring yet again. Azil had earlier chosen to return to his pokéball after turning a rather unflattering shade of green as the rocking truck made him increasingly nauseous.

Scott had joined Rodney in the cab, trying to make sense of the maps the aboriginal man had provided of the city towards which they were headed. It was still daunting for the Ranger to come to grips with the size of the place. Just contemplating nearly five million people crammed into one urban centre had him bewildered, and Rodney gave him a wry look as he pointed a long finger at the map, stabbing the area Scott had been searching for.

"Big place, Sydney" he said quietly, tracing his finger across the paper surface before poking it again near the margin of the map. "Gonna take us a few hours to get there, especially if we go on a walkabout tour to try avoiding those guys lookin' for us."

Scott nodded absently, following their route with his own finger. They'd been travelling several hours already without rest, and the Ranger could only guess at how exhausted the group in the back were getting. With the goal so near, he was reluctant to risk giving their opponents any further opportunity to plan their attack, which could only work against the group.

Still, there was no point in tackling the company when exhaustion would rob them of their edge, so he gave the nod for Rodney to pull into a shabby looking highway hotel/motel, where the truck could be effectively hidden from passing eyes behind the dilapidated concrete block structure.

The manager, as shabby as his complex, wasn't pleased to be woken so late to process guests, but he brightened when Scott, with the assistance of Chris, booked four entire rooms. Handing out the keys, Scott filled in the registry book with a fabricated address, glad that the man hadn't asked for ID. Then again, looking at the water stained carpeting and mildew-streaked peeling wallpaper of the rooms they'd been given, it was probably the sort of place that anonymity was the norm.

Smuggling the legendary pokémon into a room sight unseen was difficult, but they managed it without being caught out. A surprised human had stumbled onto them as the three circled from the back of the building to squeeze into the shabby room interior, but while the man's eyes widened, he simply stumbled drunkenly away, taking a long pull from his brown bagged bottle of bourbon before throwing the remainder away in disgust for causing such lucid hallucinations.

Pink elephants were one thing, but giant furry monsters were simply too much!

Rodney joined Scott and Storm in the second room, while Chris and his brother were left with the third. Bill waved goodnight as he and Shadow slipped past the group into the last room, and they finally all retired for the night.

Jimmy jumped on the bed several times, before dropping to his back side, laying back heavily with a sigh. Chris sat on his own bed more gingerly, eyeing the shabby looking sheets and quilt cover somewhat dubiously. They looked clean enough, but he didn't hold any delusions that such cleanliness could be deceiving, given the nature of what likely occurred in these sorts of places.

Releasing Skyy, who seemed to share his concerns with the health and safety of the bedding, they dropped back to sit facing his brother, as Jimmy let loose Azil, who gave the room a snort of disgust. But when the younger pair were distracted by the cheap CRT television huddled in the corner, Chris gave his friend a hug, surprising the lucario who was quick enough to return the favour.

"Didn't go for the big spend on luxury accommodation, did he?" Skyy joked, as he dropped back to lie spreadeagled on top of the sheets, before giggling as Chris poked him in the furry belly.

"Consider yourself fortunate there's even a mattress here. I thought we'd be huddling out in a field somewhere!"

Sniggering, Skyy curled up beside him, before wrinkling his nose involuntarily. Surprised, Chris sniffed himself, cringing at the rank sweat and cattle stench that came from his shirt. The truck had been bloody hot, not to mention disgustingly filthy. While some attempt to wash out the cattle stink had obviously been made, the smell lingered unpleasantly, and Chris rose, reaching into his duffel for a change of clothing and underwear, as well as a towel and his toiletries bag. Poking the lucario again, he made for the grimy bathroom, but was surprised as Skyy reached for another towel.

"Jimmy's just there!" Chris hissed worriedly, but didn't object further as Skyy followed him into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"He's a big boy, and not as naive as you think, Chris. I overheard Azil talking to him about us over a week ago, telling him a whole lot of stuff that would likely make you blush furiously. Pokémon don't worry about that sort of crap like you humans; I've told you that before! Given I still need someone to clean my back, and you certainly need someone to wash yours, I think they'll be fine on their own for a while!"

Spluttering, Chris didn't stand a chance as the lucario pushed him into the shower cubicle, drawing the curtain closed behind them.

An early morning shriek from the adjacent unit sent Scott staggering from his bed, leaving a confused typhlosion blinking from where they'd been sleeping. Glancing at the clock while he struggled with his shorts, he tripped over the boots he'd left on the floor the night before, landing hard on his side and knocking the wind from himself.

"Rawwwrrrr...what?" growled the typhlosion, blinking large red yes in the darkness, even as his burners let off a shot of steam at the rude awakening.

"Fuck...dunno!" coughed out his partner, still struggling to get his feet into his pants, while his battered lungs battled for breath.

Storm made the unit doorway before him, but he paused before opening it, giving his partner a nod. Rodney emerged from the adjacent room, white teeth and wide eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness, making the filthy windows and drawing the curtain aside, squinting into the darkness. Leaving the safety catch attached, Storm opened the door a slit, pushing one eye against the crack as he gazed out at whatever, or whomever, was making all the noise.

On the ground outside, huddled against the veranda pillar and sheltering behind her overturned cleaning cart, a human in a blue dress cowered, crying out in a language unknown to those within, and making genuflections towards the next room.

Eyes wide, Storm gave Scott a confused look, shrugging as he said "Can't understand a fucking word she's spouting! What's that she speaking? Idiot?"

Chuckling despite himself, Rodney interrupted "Sounds like Italian, or Greek. Certainly Mediterranean."

Stunned, the typhlosion turned to him and said "You understand that gobbledegook?"

Shaking his head, Rodney flashed him a smile. "No, bro. But seen enough movies to get an idea what it sounds like."

Having finally dressed himself into some semblance of decency, Scott joined Storm, slipping the catch on the door to have a better look. "The way she's carrying on, she'll wake the entire damn unit complex! Shit, I bet she went in next door to clean, not knowing the room was occupied! I'll see if I can go shut her the hell up!"

When Storm made to follow, he pushed the protesting pokémon back in the room, praying the cleaning woman hadn't seen him. "Stay inside, furball!" he hissed, shutting the door in his surprised fuzzy face.

Rolling his eyes as he imagined her further yells when comforted by a misguided typhlosion, Scott stepped to the woman, squatting down beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to yelp in panic as she rounded on him. Whether it was the look of reassurance he gave, or the calm grip on her arm, she stopped yelling and pointed a shaking finger at the room shared by the legendaries, stuttering "Mostri! Ci sono mostri dentro!"

Scott groaned inwardly as he caught a light flicking on in the managers apartment from the corner of his eye, but tried making sense of her words. She'd clearly walked in on the three legendaries, who thank Arceus hadn't left the room after her. Still, all they needed was a further problem to handle.

A tap on his arm had him whirl, to confront Chris, who stood bleary eyed behind him. Skyy at least was smart enough not to have followed, and the Ranger gave Chris a shrug, not knowing how to handle the woman.

To his amazement, Chris dropped before her and began talking in a language that sounded similar to her own.

"Calmati! Sei andato in quella stanza?"  
 _(Calm down! Did you go into that room?)_

Giving Chris a wide eyed look, she nodded vigorously and said "Sì! Dovuto pulire, ci sono andato e c'erano i mostri!"  
 _(Yes! I had to clean, and I went in there, and there were monsters!)_

Reaching out, Chris rested a hand on her own, and tried to reassure her "Mi dispiace, ma sono i costumi. Molto realistico."  
 _(I am sorry, but they are costumes. Very realistic.)_

Unconvinced, she stared uncomprehendingly. "Ma si muovono! Li ho visti!"  
 _(But they move! I saw them!)_

He shrugged, giving her a smile. "Hanno macchine in loro! Computer. Li fa muovere!"  
 _(They have machines in them! Computers. Makes them move!)_

Waving her arms towards the room, she protested "Ma erano così reale! Ero molto spaventata!"  
 _(But they were so real! I was very frightened!)_

Chris nodded. "Lo so. Siamo spiacenti. Non sapevamo che stavi per pulire e metterli lì sicuro ieri notte. Non vogliamo lasciarli nel camion, se essi sono stati rubati."  
 _(I know. We are sorry. We didn't know you were going to clean, and put them there safe last night. We didn't want to leave them in the truck if they were stolen.)  
_  
Sighing, she put her face in her hands and stammered "Capisco! Mi dispiace per fare tante storie."  
 _(I see! I am sorry for making such a fuss.)_

Chris laughed, giving her a broad smile, that was tentatively returned. "Non è un problema. Basta lasciare la stanza da solo finchè ci lascia, per favore."  
 _(Not a problem. Just leave the room alone till we leave, please.)_

With the situation apparently under control, Scott turned his attention to the manager, who bore down on the group, an angry look on his face for being woken up early. Scott stepped in front of him, blocking off his access to the pair still in conversation behind him.

"What's the bloody problem!" the man shouted, gesturing wildly at the cleaner, causing the Ranger to narrow his eyes at him.

"She got a fright when she saw some robotic costumes we'd hung up in the room to air" Scott fabricated, inwardly wincing at what the legendary's might say if they'd overheard him.

"That crazy woman! If it's not one thing, it's another!" Raising his fist, he leaned past the Ranger to yell at her "I've a mind to..."

But what mind he had froze, as Bill, who had slipped up behind them in his police uniform, grabbed his shoulder in a vice like grip, dragging the startled man to face him, as he said ominously "I'd be very careful what you say now, my friend. She had a shock. It's understandable, given the circumstances. Now, no one was hurt, so how about we all go get some sleep?"

The manager nodded vigorously, shocked to find himself face to face with the police, and Bill released him, letting him rise as he patted him heavily on the shoulder where he'd gripped him.

"Yeah... I... uh... You're going today, later, aren't you?" the manager stammered, and Scott, who'd been watching, nodded abruptly.

"We'll be gone, and you can get back to running this place in peace. That'd be best for everyone."

With his head nodding hard enough to make his body shake, the manager backed off, as Chris finished talking to the cleaning woman, who seemed to have accepted his story somewhat dubiously.

"Robotic costumes?" Chris said, trying to avoid breaking out in laughter, as Bill snorted in amusement.

Scott shrugged, and shot him a grin. "It worked, didn't it? Now, let this woman go back to her job, and you and I will check out the "costumes" to see how they're fairing."

Chuckling, they left the bemused cleaner to continue her rounds, and entered the room in question, reassuring the bemused occupants they were not, in fact, in any way animatronic.

 **Chapter 55: Diversions.**

It was three AM before Chris returned to their room, giving a wide eyed Jimmy and Azil a quick rundown of what had gone on outside. Skyy lay back on the bed, eyes half closed as he listened in on the explanation, although he snorted in amusement at the "costume" bit.

"Bet that sat down real well with Suicune" he joked, as Chris shot him a smirk.

"Princess was all set to go out there and explain he was no one's costume, but Scott gave him an earful. Still, it took him and Raikou quite a long time before they convinced him the slight wasn't worth getting his tits in a tangle over."

Pondering for a moment, Chris muttered "Assuming the big sook has tits, deep down under all that dense fur. I don't really think it wise to ask him about them, however."

Grinning, Skyy nodded forcefully, and as Chris settled the two youngsters back under their sheets, didn't comment further as his partner slipped into bed, snuggling back as Chris wrapped warm arms around him.

With the human's soft breath at his ear, Skyy sighed against his chest. Chris tightened his grip, giving the lucario a reassuring squeeze that all would be well, as they slipped back into sleep.

Knowing the long wait for details would result in his receiving an earful from Storm, Scott sighed in exasperation as he finally closed the door on the three legendaries room. Turning, he started in surprise, not having registered the presence of the aboriginal man who sat nearby in the dark on a rickety timber bench, face only dimly lit by his cigarette's glare.

"Shit, don't do that!" Scott spluttered, as Rodney gave a chuckle, holding out the pack invitingly. Shaking his head, the Ranger dropped beside him, stretching his neck to loosen out the cricks, while wincing as several cracks popped from his abused vertebrae.

"I'm getting too old for this!" he muttered, causing Rodney to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You ain't old yet, mate. It's when you get to my age, and everything starts falling apart, and everyone around you look like teenagers, that you know that the move on to the next plane is fast approaching."

Nodding absently, Scott let his mind drift a moment, until the quiet cough from the human beside him brought him back to himself.

Looking across at the man who was staring morosely across the poorly lit car park, Scott asked him "Why are you helping us, Rodney? Not that I don't want you here; Arceus sake, we'd be screwed without you! But you could have left at any time. Why stay? You know this is going to get dangerous?"

Rodney drew long and hard on the smoke, before stabbing out the used butt in a bucket of sand beside the bench arm as he pondered his reply. Finally, he gave the Ranger a searching look, shrugged his shoulders and spoke softly. "I am here because I need to be here. It's what my entire being says needs to be. Spirits, ancestors, whatever. They all are tellin' me that this is the right thing to do, and whatever may come, will be."

Scott gave him an inscrutable look. "Your spirits are with you constantly, aren't they?" he asked, and was unsurprised when the man nodded, flashing brilliant white teeth in amusement.

"Yours aren't?" the aboriginal man asked with a grin, pointing to the room where the legendaries slept.

Scott coughed, ready to retort, but the words died on his lips. Seriously considering his reply, he finally said quietly "I guess they are, at that."

As a further thought occurred to the Ranger, he turned to the man and said seriously "You do understand that this may be a one way trip, don't you? I cannot guarantee either your safety or how easily we can return you to your people, or even back to this world. It's going to get nasty, most likely, and if our last foray into a Sinnotech facility is anything to go by, as your Alice would say, it's possibly a one way trip through the looking glass."

Rodney shrugged, unconcerned with the Rangers question. "I know, my friend. I'm simply going where the spirits tell me to go. If they want me to travel to your home, nothing on this world will prevent it. So, why worry about it?"

At Scott's dubious nod, the man laughed, lighting another cigarette before continuing. "Besides, I'd be like that Neil Armstrong fella! One small step for Rodney, and all that crap! First of my people to boldly go, where none have ever gone before! It'll be better than all that Star Trek stuff!"

Scott shrugged helplessly, having no idea what the man was talking about, but convinced that his enthusiasm was genuine. Perhaps it was something they'd all need badly before the day was over.

Nothing further was said as the pair digested their individual thoughts, before Scott stood with a sigh, giving the man a comforting clap on the shoulder. "Glad you're with us, Rodney, regardless of the reasons. I just hope you don't come to regret them before all of this is over."

Nodding, Rodney drew another long pull on the cigarette, the dim ruby glow giving his grinning face a slightly demonic appearance, and said to Scott "Gonna be interesting, regardless, huh brother?"

Scott didn't reply as he slipped back into his unit. It wasn't a question needing an answer.

The dim glow of the cheap digital bedside clock was all the illumination lighting the unit, as the 6.00am alarm brought Chris reluctantly from his sleep. After thumping the snooze button with enough force to nearly knock the clock from the dresser, Chris lay back down on his pillow, wiping tired eyes even as Skyy protested sleepily from the bed beside him.

Still, it took a long moment for his addled brain to register the reality of the day, and his eyes widened as the thought finally took hold. This was it; D Day for Sinnotech.

When a warm paw draped itself across his chest, he turned to regard the narrowed ruby eyes of the lucario lying on his side next to him, as the long ears twitched in his direction.

"It's all come to this, huh?" said Skyy sombrely, alert despite the hour.

Chris sighed, cupping the furred hand in his own and caressing the short spike on its back. "Yeah. I guess it is. Not that I'm all that happy with it."

Skyy nodded, blinking at his friend. "Was going to happen, regardless, wasn't it. I don't think we had any choice in the matter."

Chris released the paw and wrapped his arm around the furred shoulders, drawing the lucario close. Snuggling into the fur on his head, Chris breathed out between Skyy's ears, and muttered "No. But it bothers me that I keep feeling like we're being pushed into this confrontation. It's what Raikou said that time, about Arceus's path for us. The choice was made long ago. I just hope it was the right one."

He felt Skyy nod agreement against his neck, and thought to himself another few minutes of peace wouldn't hurt.

It wasn't as if Sinnotech were going anywhere, after all.

Still, when Jimmy's face appeared over his own, he groaned again, as the youngster smirked down at them and said "Comfy?"

Reaching back for a pillow, he pushed it into his brothers face, muttering "I was, squirt!", as Skyy snorted in amusement. But they both rose up, Chris's arms goose pimpling as the chill morning air drew the beds warmth from his skin.

Pointing to the shower, he said to his brother "You! Wash!" When a smirk from the charmeleon standing nearby caught his eye, as the orange pokémon sniggered at his trainers stormy look, Chris pointed at him too, and said "You, too!", which startled the creature.

With the pairs protests finally stifled by the bathroom door, Chris had an opportunity to rub his face, as Skyy drew up beside him, giving him a hand to his feet. As their eyes met, Chris said quietly "Scared?"

Skyy paused, before nodding slowly. "Yeah. You?"

Chris's barely perceptible return nod was all the acknowledgement the lucario needed to wrap arms back around the human, and draw him comfortingly close.

As dawn broke, Rodney pulled the truck up in the tight space behind the units, and the group piled in. Unusually sombre, and equally silent, there was little conversation to be had as they headed down the highway towards the distant city skyline.

Storm had ignored his partners protests and climbed into the cab between his fellow Ranger and Rodney. While the typhlosion knew his presence in public view could cause issues, he refused to be left out of the planning undertaken by the two human's.

"You know I am better at this stuff than you, Scott" he grumped, which had his partner pause. Scott knew it was the truth and, regardless of his thoughts that Storm being in front was a bad idea, let his arguments die. The traffic at this time of the day was light, and with the height of the vehicle towering over smaller cars, he just hoped the pokémon's presence would remain unnoticed.

Still, it was a while before he managed to calm himself enough to broach the pending confrontation with the pair. Storm simply ignored his concerns, chatting with the aboriginal man, who didn't seem fazed by anything.

Scott, however, was worried. So many things could go wrong, and he just prayed today would turn out better than their previous experiences.

Distracted, he didn't notice the pair sharing the cab had dropped into silence, until a heavy, furred arm draped itself over his shoulder. Turning in surprise, he faced Storm, whose muzzle was quirked into a typhlosion grin.

"She'll be right, mate!" said the pokémon with a drawl, getting a laugh and a thumbs up from Rodney, who said "Got it perfect, brother!" Scott laughed despite himself, and regardless of Rodney's presence, leaned against his friend comfortingly.

"How do you think we should tackle this?" the Ranger asked, and Storm thought a moment, before replying with a rumble "Head on. Fuck em'! All this planning and tactical bullshit we've done in the past has always got us nowhere. The bastards have had an answer for everything. I reckon, this time we just make it up as we go! Let them plan for that eventuality!"

Scott gave him an incredulous look. "You're not serious?"

Storm shrugged. "Why not? Didn't help that arse hat Jobes to plan anything against us. What's the worst that could happen?"

Scott looked away. "You mean, apart from getting captured or killed?"

Storm regarded his partner for a moment, before pulling the concerned human close again. "Not this time, Scott. This time, we're going to wipe the floor with these toe rags."

Scott sighed. "Not that I don't share your positivity, but..."

Rodney interrupted his reply. "No buts, bro. We go in, we kick arse, we win! That's what we do!"

Storm chuckled darkly, and said "We got three legendaries, two Rangers, and enough pokémon to take down an army, as has been soundly proven once this week already. How can we fail?"

Scott made to reply, but froze as the wail of a siren sounded from outside the truck. Giving Storm a loaded look, he dropped his head to stare through the side mirror, spotting the flashing lights of a police cruiser behind them. Cursing, he turned to Rodney, whose perpetual smile had vanished, even as a loud banging against the cab glass let them know their rear passengers had also became aware of their unwelcome escort.

"We know, we know!" he shouted out futilely to the passengers in the back, unsure if they could hear, but the banging stopped, and Scott prayed the legendaries didn't do anything drastic. Storm gave him a wide eyed look and shrugged helplessly, but when Rodney began looking panicked, Scott said "Just pull over! There's nothing we can do about it! We'll have to deal with it!"

Nodding, Rodney flicked on the indicator, manoeuvring the truck into the breakdown lane as the police cruiser pulled in front of them, blocking the road ahead. Motioning for Storm to hunch down beneath the dashboard as best he could, Scott prayed the big pokémon could hide his presence, as the doors of the car ahead opened, and two uniformed officers approached the truck cab from the driver's side.

Winding down the driver's window, Rodney did his best to put on a nonchalant face, calling down to the policeman "Mornin' officer. What can we do for you?"

"We're looking for a Scott Rivers?" the man replied, eyeing the pair of men somewhat cautiously. Something about them seemed odd, but he didn't let his attention leave their faces.

Surprised despite himself, Scott called out "I'm Scott Rivers", opening the door cautiously to slip from the cab when the man requested he step down. Joining the pair on the roadside, one of the officers gave him an inscrutable look, before continuing "We've been advised to keep an eye out for you and that truck you're in. You're to be escorted into the city, without fanfare, to meet up with some senior officers at police HQ."

Scott sighed, unsurprised despite himself. "Let me guess; the request came from Cameron Marshke?"

The officer gave his partner a loaded look, surprised the man knew the district commissioner on a first name basis, but shrugged. "I don't have that information, sir. But the request wasn't a request, if you get my drift?"

Giving the man a sudden wry smile, Scott replied dryly "Oh, yes, I understand. It's been that sort of week. Well, lead on, and we'll follow."

The officer nodded, but eyed the truck uncertainly. "Do you think you should bring the vehicle with you?"

Scott laughed suddenly, imagining the chaos that'd ensue if they left the group behind, and nodded at the confused policemen. "Given how much trouble it'd cause leaving it here, I think we'd better bring it along."

After a brief trip to the back of the truck to inform the occupants of the change of plans, he climbed back into the cab and explained the situation to the relieved Rodney, but admonished Storm to keep his head down until they were underway, which the typhlosion did reluctantly.

Returning to their cruiser, the second officer closed his door and turned to the first, to ask cautiously "Umm, did you see that...?"

The first started the car, buckling on his seat belt before pulling out into the light morning traffic, aware that the cattle truck had begun to follow. "You mean, the huge blue furry thing with the glowing red eyes hiding down behind the dashboard, trying to be invisible?"

Wide eyed, the other officer nodded.

"Nope!" said the first, attention fixed firmly on the road. "Didn't see a thing!"

It was a further thirty minutes drive before they arrived at the large precinct office, located in the outer western suburbs of the city. The trip had been uneventful, although Scott couldn't help but notice the occasional head swing as one of the officers in the vehicle ahead turned to stare back at the cab of the truck trailing behind them.

Once they had resumed their journey, Storm had sat upright, despite the protests of his partner, citing the fact "he was too big, and too bloody old, to worry about that shit anymore!" Still, after several crook-neck stares from the vehicle ahead, the typhlosion had sent the human in the squad car a toothy wave, causing the officer to spin back to a forward position in a panic.

Giving the pokémon a shake of his head, Scott muttered 'That isn't helping!", to which his partner shrugged and replied "They're big boys. They can probably handle it without soiling themselves."

Scott had his doubts about that, but with the remainder of the drive causing no further catastrophe, he was relieved when they finally reached their destination safely. Doubly so when he spotted Cameron waiting for them, along with several other officers, a few whom he knew vaguely from the farm operation.

As the truck ground to a halt, Scott had a moments apprehension that the group in the back might exit prematurely, but the rear of the vehicle remained sealed. Jumping to the ground, Scott joined Cameron, who shook his hand warmly, but their conversation paused following several gasps from officers in the group as Storm left the vehicle to join him. From the nervous looks and pale faces, some had clearly not expected the big pokémon's presence, and the friendly grin he'd directed at them, long, sharp teeth and all, obviously did little to reassure them as to his passive nature.

Then again, their response was nothing compared to the reaction that arose when Rodney untied the rear tarp of the truck trailer, and the pair of Rangers were joined by Raikou, Chris and their friends.

Once the commotion died down somewhat, Scott asked the question he'd been wondering. "What's happened, Cameron? Why'd you call us back?"

Shaking his head and gesturing around, Cameron muttered "Not out here. It's too public. Let's head inside, and I'll fill you in on the latest events."

Nodding, Scott followed Cameron and his staff inside, trailed by the rest of the group, who continued to elicit shocked responses from those they passed. When they finally entered a large, open office area full of desks, the whole place dropped into silence, all eyes on the monsters passing through their midst.

At least, the silence lasted until Storm, passing one young policewoman regarding them in open mouthed disbelief, gripped her cubicle wall and hung his head over the to say with a smirk "Howsit hangin', baby?"

Thumping his partner, who let out a growling peal of laughter that echoed through the shocked room, an embarrassed Scott apologised for his friend to the woman, who gave the pair an amused, if still stunned, smile, which became a blush as the typhlosion gave her a broad wink and thumbs up. Rolling his eyes, Scott poked the pokémon in the ribs, and they continued into a large meeting room, as the senior officers closed the doors behind them.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Scott muttered, receiving another laugh in reply, as well as a thump on his shoulders.

"Absorbing the culture in a new place is part of Ranger policy, Scotty! You need to relax more. Take a load off!" the typhlosion replied with a chuckle, before they settled down in the big room, most in chairs facing the podium at the front, with the larger pokémon resting on the carpeted floor at the room's rear.

Big as it was, the conference room felt crowded, with a good two dozen officers joining the meeting. Again, it appeared Cameron had informed his men of their imminent arrival, as no one panicked at the pokémon's presence, but there were more than a few nervous looks directed at the pokémon, especially Raikou and his brothers, whose size dominated the room. It's all well and good to be told they'd be having a session with huge furry monsters, but nothing makes up for the reality of the actual situation.

Taking the stand, Cameron nodded towards Scott and said to his audience "I apologise for bringing you here like this. I know the plan was for your group to enter the Sinnotech offices with as little fanfare as possible, and try and get back through the portal. However, events have unfortunately changed over the past twelve hours, and that will no longer be possible."

Coughing into his hand, Cameron let the comment sink in a moment before continuing.

"It seems we now have a doubly difficult situation to deal with. Firstly, we have reports from those officers I had placed to keep Sinnotech under surveillance, that a large number of security personnel have been employed by the company to guard the building. Nor are they your normal run-of-the-mill bouncer-types. These have the appearance of hard core mercenaries, and are equipped with automatic weapons and body armour well out of proportion to the role they would normally occupy in such a position. Obviously, they know you're coming."

From the back, Raikou spoke out, his unexpectedly deep voice startling several in the room, who spun to regard him in shock.

"That is immaterial. We can deal with such a force without difficulty."

Cameron nodded at the legendary. "Likely you can. However, I need to remind you that the building in question is located in an area of heavy pedestrian traffic. Even with your powers, I doubt you can guarantee the safety of all civilians in the area, should the situation become heated."

Raikou paused a moment before nodding, leaving the man to continue speaking. Scott breathed a sigh of relief, echoed by Storm beside him. While having shown an incredible level of tolerance and acceptance for the humans around them so far, there was no doubt how much damage, let alone carnage, the three legendaries could cause, if they chose to act without limit or consideration to those humans around them. Even so, these further delays were likely pushing the pokémon's patience to its limits.

Cameron met Scott's eyes, showing equal relief, before giving the group the more unpleasant news.

"We have also received a somewhat carefully worded document from the Ministry of Defence, advising that there have been some, how did they put it? Irregularities. Yes, irregularities in the recent actions of General Brian Jobes in his administration of the "situation" at the Masters property. It seems these irregularities include their most current concern, where the General has broken off all communication with his superiors. As you can understand, this is causing them a great deal of... discomfort."

"Discomfort my arse!" muttered Storm to Scott, leaning down to whisper in his human partners ear. "I bet they're shittin' themselves, after letting that psycho loose!"

Hushing the typhlosion up with one hand, Scott directed his attention back to the front, trying to follow Cameron's comments.

"...a large number of troop movements have been witnessed in the area, which have not been authorised. More concerning, the complete radio silence which has been encountered by Defence when trying to contact those deployed means that it has become impossible for their leaders to recall them, and they now seem to be heading in the direction of the city."

Sitting back, Scott put a hand to his chin and pondered the information. He made to ask a question, but was beat to the punch by one of the senior officers, who asked "What do our people think they have planned?"

Cameron met the man's eye, and said "Our thoughts are they are planning on assaulting the Sinnotech facility, and seizing control of the portal."

Arguments erupted from within the room, as both the humans and even the pokémon commented amongst themselves. Finally, clearing his throat, Cameron brought the disruption under control, and nodded to another officer, who raised his hand to ask a question.

"Won't this place the civilian population in even further danger, given the level of preparedness we have seen in this facility?"

Cameron nodded again, and said "The likelihood of significant casualties has risen markedly."

Cursing, Storm stood, his suddenly steaming body looming over those nervous humans around him, and demanded "What is that idiot thinking? Does he believe we will just sit back and let him slaughter the humans around him, letting him take control of the access to our world, and do the same there? He's insane!"

Eyes narrowed, Cameron gave the angry pokémon a forbidding look, and said commandingly "Sit down, Ranger! I am quite aware of this, thank you, and expect you to maintain the same level of control as my officers, if you wish to contribute and be involved in this discussion and operation!"

Muttering beneath his breath, Storm subsided, ignoring the disgusted look from his partner. Giving him a suddenly sympathetic glance, the Commissioner continued.

"Thank you! For your information, we have been advised that they now consider Jobes a loose cannon, and we have been given an unprecedented blanket of authority to do whatever we need to handle the situation; provided!" he said loudly, as the room again began to stir, "Provided our primary objective is maintained, which is to limit the risk to the public!"

As they again calmed, Cameron sighed and said "We have a dilemma, people. We need to stop this man, and we need to take charge of the Sinnotech operation, without causing further harm. It's going to be difficult, but I have every faith in our abilities to achieve this."

It seemed the meeting was heading for conclusion, when a loud cough from the rear had people turning. Raikou stood, with his brothers beside him, and gave Cameron a loaded look. At his nod, the legendary addressed the group.

"While we appreciate your efforts, you can understand our concerns in ensuring the world we have vowed to protect is kept safe. We will offer you every support in achieving this, but cannot overlook the serious risk this General poses to our people."

Letting out a deep sigh, the pokémon exchanged a look with his brothers, and Scott didn't miss the slight nod from Suicune as Raikou hesitated, before he sighed again and continued.

"While the risk posed by Sinnotech and the dark forces that govern them is great, I need to advise that this is not the only concern we face. Tampering with the portal itself, governed by technology that has not been seen even by a world as technologically advanced as this one, carries its own risks. It would not be impossible for those controlling the Sinnotech facility to cause a catastrophic collapse of the portal, should they be pressed unnecessarily into doing so, as a measure of last resort. The results could be... devastating."

Lips and eyes narrowed, Cameron spoke into the stunned silence following the pokémon's words.

"What exactly do you mean by devastating? They could blow it up?"

When the pokémon nodded sombrely, Cameron looked to his senior officers, and asked reluctantly "And how big would the resultant explosion be, exactly?"

Raikou hesitated, and Entei raised his huge head, a wry expression on his fanged face, and rumbled to the shocked audience "Let's just say that the phrase "you have nowhere to hide" would be taken to a whole new level."

It was long moments before anyone spoke following that comment.

 **Chapter 56: Intermissions and deliberations.**

"Are they actually going to bother telling us what they're planning, or are we just going to keep sitting here on our arses hoping we find out before they start?" Chris complained to Storm, when the tired looking typhlosion joined them for a very late lunch.

Shoving the young human over, Storm dropped heavily to the bench seat beside him, rubbing a face with his paw as he reached out and grabbed the youth's soft drink, draining the remainder of the large plastic cup in one gulp. Skyy, sitting opposite, gave the Ranger a curious look before passing over his own drink, which swiftly followed the first.

Grimacing at the sickly sweet taste of the cola, Storm coughed harshly before leaning back and sighing. Jimmy and Azil, sitting next to Skyy, exchanged a loaded look as the typhlosion leaned forward suddenly and rasped past his dry throat.

"They've been at it for hours!" he complained bitterly, not declining the untouched plate of pasta shoved across the table by Jimmy, who hadn't touched his meal. The stress had been getting to them all, and Chris's younger brother had felt nauseous at just the thought of eating the meal.

With a muzzle full of spaghetti, Storm sprayed the table as he tried talking through a large mouthful. "I left. Sick of the ponyta shit they were speaking. Same 'effin arguments over and over, and getting fucking nowhere!" Pausing to regard the loaded forkful before him, he sighed again and muttered "Scott's gonna be pissed as hell with me. I blew up at the lot of 'em, then left." Grinning dryly, he continued "Surprisingly they didn't try and stop me, given my burners decided at that point to kick in, and I near set the ceiling tiles ablaze. Just bloody lucky the fire sprinklers didn't go off!"

Chris couldn't laugh, anxiety preventing the amusing image relieving his stress, and looked down at his own barely touched meal. The police cafeteria was pretty much deserted, although whether this was due to the staff being busy elsewhere, or the presence of the pokémon dominating the room, he neither knew or cared. In truth, he was sick of the entire situation.

Throwing a furry arm over the young human's shoulder, Storm gave him a broad, toothy grin. "Subtlety isn't one of my strong points, kiddo. But Scott and Raikou will sort it out. Never fear."

Skyy sighed, toying with his own meal, fork twirling through the long spaghetti, which he abruptly dropped back onto the plate. "But when, Storm?" he complained, meal forgotten as he gave the Ranger a tired sigh. "The longer we delay, the more chance they have of anticipating our next move, and risking us all."

Storm shrugged, and relieved the lucario of his plate, which he began consuming with gusto. "I doubt it'll be too much longer. Raikou was looking pretty pissed off himself before I left, and I think he and his brothers are as tired of the procrastination as I was. I reckon we'll know soon enough."

Scott gave Raikou a worried look, noting the anger lines creasing the big legendaries face. If he was truly honest with himself, the Ranger was impressed with the pokémon's tolerance of the delays so far, but with sparks of static now curling around his back, Scott knew the stoic pokémon was at the end of his patience, and close to losing it.

Storm's abrupt, and spectacularly fiery, exit from the meeting had been the first warning things were dragging on for too long. When he was followed by a furious Suicune, who had told the assembled authorities primly that he was "Tired of the human stupidity enveloping the room", more than a few of the police officers present met the comment angrily.

From behind him, the Ranger heard one muttered comment "What do they bloody well expect? To just attack this place without knowing what we face? Shit, they're not even human; what would they know!"

A deep, guttural growl from his left told Scott he wasn't the only one who had overheard the sarcastic comment, and he winced as Raikou stood suddenly, his dominating presence stopping the meeting in its tracks as he rounded on the shocked speaker.

"I appreciate that this is your world, human. At this point, I would like nothing more to be as far away from it as possible. But you have been warned, repeatedly I might add, that I will book no further delays in securing these criminals who pose such a risk not only to your world, but my own."

With the officer concerned backing away hurriedly, the legendary gave him a snort of contempt, turning to the panel of officers in charge, Cameron included, and continued quietly.

"You have heard what I have to say. I understand your dilemma, but I cannot accept any further delays or excuses. You are aware what is at risk, and know what will occur in the worst case scenario. So, be advised my brothers and I will be leaving to deal with the situation tomorrow morning before dawn, at the very latest. The young humans will be accompanying me, along with their friends. What you choose to do in assisting us is your decision, but with or without your help and permission, we will be leaving."

Above the sudden protests, Scott stood, resting a hand on Raikou's shoulder and said "They will not be alone, I will be with them, as will Storm."

Bill rose from his place at the back, Shadow silent beside him, and said "We will, too."

When one of the senior officers retorted angrily that the young policeman had better shut his mouth, or face disciplinary action, Bill gave Shadow's head a rub and stared at the supervisor who spoke. "Then I will be left with no option but to tender my resignation, Sir, effective immediately."

Pushing through the shocked officers beside them, Bill and Shadow left the room without further comment, not meeting the stunned eyes around him. Scott, lips pressed together grimly, gave Cameron a long look, before shaking his head and leaving in turn, accompanied by Raikou and the till now silent Entei.

When the double doors closed behind them Scott turned to the pale faced Bill, who was leaning against a nearby wall being consoled by the luxray, and gave him a sudden smile. "Well, if that doesn't get them moving, nothing will."

Raikou growled deeply again, but Scott didn't rise to the bait. "Yeah, I know you weren't kidding, Raikou. At least now, we have an actual deadline for the operation, and I doubt they'll be stupid enough to put any more blocks in our way."

Receiving a long stare from the legendary, Raikou finally closed his eyes and gave a slight nod. Scott patted the thick neck and said comfortingly "Besides, after what you lot did to Jobes, I doubt they'd be thick enough to directly oppose us. I trust Cameron to sort it out, don't you?"

Raikou gave a long sigh, and nodded again. "Yes, I trust him well enough."

"Besides, if they keep up with the crap, I'm feeling hungry enough to eat one of them, just to prove a point, mind!" Entei spoke up suddenly, as Bill gave a bark of laugher, breaking the sombre mood.

Scott grinned again as Raikou winced at his brothers lack of tact, and pointed down the corridor towards the smell of food emanating from the dining room. "We can't have that, Entei. Imagine the indigestion you'd get digesting all that officiousness. Let's get you something decent to eat, instead."

Cameron joined the group late in the afternoon, sitting beside Storm, who regarded the commissioner with lidded eyes. With the return of Raikou and Entei, Chris had dragged several tables together, and they'd spread out in a corner of the room away from prying eyes and ears.

Giving the typhlosion a wry look, Cameron took a sip from his steaming cup of coffee and addressed the group.

"Well, that was entertaining" he began, nursing the hot mug cautiously. At Raikou's glare, he shrugged and continued. "Not that I blame you, of course. I may be the man in charge, but I still need to follow the rules."

"Thankfully..." he went on, holding up a hand to forestall the legendary as he made to interrupt. "Thankfully, your ultimatum gave me the necessary leverage to overrule the more stringent objections against your plan."

Storm snorted, and said with a chuckle "You mean, they decided that going along with a plan which was going to occur whether they liked it or not was the wiser move?"

"Indeed!" Cameron agreed, as the group stirred restlessly. "When some objected, citing you were defying the law, I made the point that anyone capable of taking out a small army division without batting an eyelid would make short work of the police, regardless of the amount of men we threw against them, and that anyone in the room would be welcome to attempt it. I said we'd throw them a very nice funeral, for what remained of them afterwards. Unsurprisingly, the objections stopped after that."

Raikou made to apologise to Cameron, but the officer fobbed off his reply. "No, I think it's my place to apologise, Raikou. I hadn't foreseen quite how strenuously some would object to your plan, and should have allowed for it. Still..." he said, giving the legendary a sudden smile, "You lot do have a way of making a point."

"Comes with years of practice causing chaos" Storm muttered beneath his breath, only to receive a steely glare from the three legendaries.

Turning to Bill, Cameron met his eyes and said "You're not going anywhere. You've made your point also, and I expect you to rescind that resignation immediately."

Wide eyed, Bill nodded, while Shadow looked between the two humans in confusion. At the luxury's look, Cameron gave her a quick smile and said soothingly "You're needed here, you two. I think having you around will be more than worth the trouble."

Sniggering, Shadow nodded, leaving the police chief satisfied. Turning back to Raikou, Cameron said "You have your wish. My men have been instructed to commence the operation by 0400. We will cordon off the entire area surrounding the Sinnotech building, and leave the way open for you to enter unrestricted and deal with those inside. I'm having my men work overtime tonight sorting out the details, but by 0600, you'll have your chance."

Satisfied, Raikou rumbled his thanks, and Cameron rose to depart, empty cup still held in one hand. "I've made accommodation arrangements for you tonight, and will have someone wake you by 0400. Regardless of how it goes, this will be sorted tomorrow."

"Oh joy." Chris muttered darkly, eyes lidded as he watched Cameron leave, but only Storm, Skyy and Raikou caught the softly spoken words, even as they followed Bill as he led them to the dormitory upstairs.

With its usual inhabitants of new recruits undergoing training relocated for the evening, they found themselves alone in the large accommodation level. Cameron had kindly arranged for meals to be brought up for them (as much to keep them out of further mischief as for any other reason quipped Storm) and they had little else to do but watch TV and contemplate their situation.

While Scott had pointed out that their presence on the wide balcony outside may not be that wise, he didn't prevent Chris and Skyy joining the three legendaries out in the evening air. Jimmy and Azil had taken over the lounge closest to the television, while Bill had left the building to take care of his own affairs while the opportunity presented. As Cameron hadn't objected, Scott couldn't interfere, although leaving the building with Shadow in tow had him raising eyebrows at the decision.

Sighing, he dropped beside Storm, who threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. With the others distracted, the Ranger gave in to a moments weakness, leaning against his partner and shutting his eyes to block out the world beyond.

When the typhlosion dropped his face to nuzzle his ear, Scott's eyes shot open, but the others were oblivious to the affectionate caress. A deep chuckle into his hair had him raise his eyes to his partner, who looked down at him with a smirk.

"You human's are so wound up about this, aren't you?" Storm joked quietly, even as Scott rested back against him.

"Yeah, I have this thing about being outed and losing everything, Storm." Scott muttered, feeling the heavy muscles move beneath him as the typhlosion shrugged.

"Always so cautious. What would they do? Try and separate us?" Eyes glowing briefly, Storm's voice dropped. "I'd like to see them try!"

Scott looked around towards the two youngsters watching TV, their backs to the pair of Rangers. "The world isn't close to being ready for that, Storm. Not home, and especially not here."

Storm shrugged again, tightening his grip around his friends shoulders. "You humans keep thinking that, and it makes no difference to us. Pokémon just don't give a shit. You think we're the only ones in the group who feel that way?"

Curious, Scott looked up at the typhlosion, who smirked back at him. "What? You mean Chris and Skyy? I know about..." he began, but paused as his partner let out a quiet chuckle.

"Oh, come on! That policeman and the luxray...surely you could sense it?"

Eyes wide, Scott shook his head, even as the typhlosion became serious. "Guess your sense of smell really is as shit as you say. I knew the moment we met them. Same with Suicune..."

Totally flummoxed, Scott opened and closed his mouth a few times, as Storm gave him a droll look. "Arceus sake, Scott! Unrequited it may be, but why do you think he's so cut up about everything that happened with that human friend of his?"

Mouth snapping shut, Scott pondered the implications. "Explains a few things, anyway. I hadn't realised..."

Storm shook his head, and interrupted. "Suicune may have struck out, but Shadow told me in no uncertain terms who cracked on to whom in that relationship. She was frank enough to make it quite clear. Happens a lot more than you'd imagine."

Stunned, Scott glared at his partner. "And you decided to keep this to yourself why?"

Shrugging, Storm returned the look coolly. "Because (a) I didn't see any point in being a hypocrite about it and (b) it ain't none of our business! I see it every day, throughout the population, and like my brethren, I don't see any reason to make a song and dance out of it. So long as it's amicable and mutually agreeable, who the fuck has the right to decide whether its morally right or wrong, especially humanity in general?"

As the hard truths sank in, Scott couldn't help but agree, although he still felt he had to comment "The law? We are Rangers, after all!"

Snorting, Storm turned away. "Fuck the law, Scott. If it spent half as much time actually tracking down the bad guys as it did shoving its moral head up everyone's arse, the world would be a much better place for both humans and pokémon alike."

Scott didn't comment further, but thought the situation wasn't as clear cut as the typhlosion described. There was too much abuse out there in the real world, and until pokémon were considered the equal of humanity, both legally and morally, there would always be such laws in place to "protect the poor pokémon." Still, he kept his silence as he rested back against the typhlosion, eyes closing as the heavy pulse from the chest beneath his back lulled him into sleep, even as his partner kept watch over him, as he always had done.

As the lift doors opened onto the dimly lit basement car park beneath the building, Bill grabbed his long unused car keys from his back pack and unlocked his SUV. Dusty from long storage, he was almost surprised to not be met with a flat battery, but the vehicle didn't disappoint, doors unlocking with a flash of amber lights.

Opening the rear, he pushed some of the clutter in the back to the side and folded down the rear seats, as Shadow watched on inscrutably. She didn't hesitate to jump inside when the way was clear, and he gave her a gentle rub, her cheek pressed into his hand, before closing the trunk to shut her in.

The driver's seat felt comfortingly familiar, and he spotted the round black and blue ears in the rear vision mirror as the vehicle started somewhat reluctantly. Chuckling, he asked her to drop down to give him a clear view behind, and she obliged, although continued watching him intently.

As he weaved through the multi story parking with a squeal of tires towards the exit he finally asked in pokéspeak "What's wrong? You look worried?"

She paused uncertainly before replying. "Are we supposed to be here? Doing this, I mean?"

"Leaving?" he said, and watched her nod in the mirror. Sighing, he shrugged. "My life out here has been on hold since this operation began, and we're still facing an uncertain future, sweetheart. I need to get a few things sorted out before tomorrow."

Nodding, she dropped to a more comfortable position. "Will we get in trouble?"

Chuckling, he nodded. "Probably. But by the time they work it out, we'll be long gone. Besides, they can chew us out when we're back here again, later."

"But where are we going?" she asked curiously, and he reached back to rest a hand on her paw.

"Home, sweetness. Just home."

Thinking for a time, she asked timidly "My home?"

Stopping the truck, he reached back and gave her a one handed hug. "Of course. Did you expect otherwise?"

Sighing, she didn't reply, and he didn't press her further.

Leaving the basement car park meant passing through security, so having Shadow pull the old dusty car blanket over her body at least partially hid her form. Combined with the window tinting, Bill prayed that would suffice, but it was with trepidation that he approached the lowered barrier, pausing at the boom gates as a face slid the booth window aside and gave him a smile.

Giving a silent sigh of relief, Bill returned it. "Hi Terry. Been a while!"

The officer on duty nodded before giving him a keen glance. "How you going, Bill. Surprised to see you leaving here tonight. Thought you were staying?"

Bill shrugged, attempting nonchalance, but the guard flashed him a disarming smile, peering keenly past the window into the rear cargo area. "Is she...?" he began, at which the huge feline head emerged past the blanket, giving the human a curious look.

Bill thought fast, but Terry shook his head, reaching forward to open the gate before them. "S'okay, Bill. I didn't see a thing. You two have a good evening, alright?"

Surprised, Bill glanced at Shadow, who shrugged in return. Turning back to his long term friend, he said quietly "We cool then?"

Reaching out a closed fist, he bumped knuckles with the young officer. "Like ice, dude. Just remember, I saw nothing... Nothing!"

Relieved, he gave the guard a final wave and drove into the early evening traffic. Thank God he still had such friends in the force, he swore, hoping Terry wouldn't get in trouble over this. Then again, they weren't prisoners, so he had every right to leave.

He just hoped his superiors would take the same open view of their "escape".

Flicking idly through the radio presets, he tried to take his mind off the day's events, but regardless, he couldn't pay the station chatter any mind, more concerned with the potential operation taking place on the morrow. With so much at stake, even after everything that had occurred, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were heading into a mess of trouble, which even the best of planning couldn't anticipate.

Shadow's silent presence did little to relieve his anxiety, and it wasn't until he stopped at a set of lights near a motorway on ramp that he paused uncertainly, watching the red traffic lights ahead wordlessly. Finally, as the light changed to green, he made his choice, swinging the truck abruptly to the left to head down the Northern Freeway towards a completely different address than he'd originally planned.

Shadow could tell something was amiss, sensing his growing anxiety, but she didn't comment. She had faith in his judgement, and simply lay across the rear seat with an eye fixed on him as he drove in silence.

After a twenty minute trip, weaving through the outer suburbs of a middle class residential area, he pulled the vehicle into the driveway of a nondescript address, headlights illuminating the brown brick and deep forest green garage doors of the house ahead. Lights in the front window showed the occupants were home, and Bill gripped the steering wheel tightly for a long moment, taking deep breaths before plucking up the courage to get out of the vehicle and open the rear door for the luxray.

Looking into her glowing red eyes, Bill paused again, wondering how truly wise his course of action really was, but at her concerned comment, he shook his head and stepped aside to allow her to lithely jump from the vehicle and match his step as he made his way to the front entrance.

Squatting down before her, he wrapped arms around her neck, burying his face in her fur, before drawing back and meeting her gaze.

"I'll need a minute, sweetheart. Mind waiting here till I call?"

She shook her head, dropping to her haunches in the darkened entry way as Bill fumbled with his keys, finally getting the stubborn door open.

A blast of warmth met him as he slipped inside, approaching the front living room where he paused, staring at the backs of his unknowing parents as they sat together on the old sofa, watching the evening news. Clearing his throat, his mother jumped at the sound, rising to see him standing there. She couldn't help a squeal of delight, rushing to throw her arms around him and planting kisses on the embarrassed man's cheek, even as his father stood to regard him with a smile.

"Honey? Where have you been? We've all been so worried!"

Chuckling at the familiar welcome, he pushed her back and said "On ops, mum. No option to call. It was all sudden, so I'm sorry."

Clucking at his reply, she scolded him. "They wouldn't even take a message at your headquarters! Left us all completely in the dark! Are you alright, at least?"

Nodding, he gave his father's outstretched hand a shake, before pausing as they began drawing him into the room. As he balked, his mother drew back slightly, giving him a concerned look, before he plucked up the courage and said "Umm, mum? Dad? Some really weird things happened while I was away and... Umm... There's someone I want you to meet."

As his parents exchanged a surprised look, Bill stepped back into the hallway and beckoned towards the front door, where the luxray was watching the proceedings wide eyed.

"Shadow? Come in... It's OK. I want you to meet my parents."

As she stepped cautiously into the rooms light, his parents gave the huge feline a shocked stare, his mother putting a hand to her mouth as Bill bent down and gave the pokémon's head a gentle caress.

"Mum? Dad? This is Shadow. She's... well, she's a luxray, which probably means absolutely nothing to you, but she's a close friend, and before we head off again, I just wanted you to meet her."

Obviously distracted, his mother was still able to give him a sharp eyed look as the comment sunk in. "Going again? You just got back here!"

Nodding tiredly, he pointed to the kitchen, stepping forward to spin his parents gently by the arms and push them ahead of him. "I'll explain everything, I promise. But right now, while I need a coffee real bad, you probably need one even worse."

Thankfully, they didn't comment further, expressions still stuck on shock as they made their way through the kitchen arch into the dining room, with Shadow giving his back a wryly amused glance as she trailed behind them.

 **Chapter 57: Rocket science.**

Leaning over the hand railing of the outdoor veranda area, Chris stared morosely down at the deserted street below. While only seven in the evening, the semi-commercial district which housed the main police complex wasn't exactly a happening place after hours, especially on a week day, with most of its usual occupants more than happy to get away from the area outside normal business hours.

Still, the occasional car drove down the street, stopping tentatively at the set of lights on the corner before proceeding to destinations unknown. In that, Chris almost felt jealous of the luxury they had. He'd have given a lot not to be feeling as shit as he currently felt.

Turning slightly, he caught Skyy sitting beside Raikou and Suicune out of the corner of his eye, where they rested on the tiles opposite, sharing the warmth of an old gas patio burner that hissed slightly as it pumped heat into the chill air around it. Entei, being Entei, had sprawled untidily against the far wall, snoring loudly as he dreamt whatever dreams legendary pokémon dreamt. Probably something he didn't want to know, Chris thought wryly, knowing Entei's sense of humour. When his huge legs began twitching, dream running as he chased whatever he'd encountered in sleep, Chris almost snorted in amusement, but he didn't. Not much was that funny, lately.

Chris shook slightly, whether from the cold or the stress from the situation he couldn't fathom, but the slight shudders racking his back did little to improve his outlook.

Skyy had tried, earlier, but he'd shook his head at the lucario's attempts. Finally, when the worried pokémon realised he needed some alone time more than anything else, he'd sighed and left the young human to his thoughts.

Not that they were especially good ones, as a flash of guilt shot through Chris at his rather abrupt treatment of his best friend. But he didn't have the energy to apologise, instead wasting the effort shaking in the cold and staring at the near empty world revolving past below.

Knowing they had an early start, he should have gone to bed. But he couldn't. His mind was too churned up to relax, and with a suddenness that took his breath away, the claustrophobia hit hard, and he felt the overwhelming need to get some air. Away from the others, and away from the building.

Resolute, he spun and marched past the others, who looked up at him in surprise. When Skyy made to rise, Chris shook his head and said softly "I'll be back in a bit" as the confused lucario settled back down against Raikou's side, watching him leave the veranda worriedly.

Getting out of the building was easier than he expected. Likely the guards on duty had been told to let their odd visitors come and go as they pleased, as Chris received only a nod of acknowledgement from the woman posted on duty as he pushed through the heavy glass doors and entered the street.

He found himself walking; just walking, nowhere in particular. He didn't bother to check the direction and really hadn't been paying much attention where he was heading. But after a time, he found himself approaching the waterfront; the serene, picturesque view of Sydney harbour spread before of him in the new moonlight.

Wrapping his arms around himself as an inadequate protection from the cold, Chris shivered as he dropped with a sigh on a boardwalk seat adjacent to the water's edge. Ahead, the moored boats bobbed and rocked in the stiff breeze crossing the water, sending small whitecaps racing across its surface to rush rhythmically against the gravelly shore. The small park he found himself in wasn't especially isolated; just a small patch of green lost in the cityscape, but it afforded him the much needed space where he could gather his thoughts and consider his future.

At least, that was the idea, if he hadn't been interrupted.

It was the sound of painful cries in the distance that caught his attention. That, and the harsh laughs following heavy thuds that came from a distant area of the park.

Throwing caution to the wind, he rose and slipped quietly through the dense trees, following the sounds of pain which increased as he drew closer.

Then the stopped, and Chris froze, parting the last of the branches to stare in shock at the three laughing youths, one holding a metal pipe and another a short length of tree limb, as a third bent over a small, prone form lying motionless in the darkness beneath them.

"Is it dead, you reckon?" he said, looking up at the pipe wielding thug with wide eyes, only to receive an indolent shrug in return.

"Dunno. Don't care, neither. It ain't going anywhere, so hit it a few more times and make sure."

Later, when he had time to think about it, Chris wasn't sure what caused him to react as he did. Given the circumstances, and hindsight being twenty twenty, it could have been construed as stupid; even idiotic.

At the time, it really didn't matter at all.

"Perhaps you'd be better not doing that, arsehole?" he called out, ignoring subtlety in favour of boldness. Stepping from his concealing spot, the three douche bags froze, turning slowly to regard the new threat stepping from nowhere.

After a moment exchanging stares, the leader of the trip brought his arm up to rest the length of pipe over his shoulder, and gave Chris a wide smile lacking any warmth.

"And why would we do that, mate? Who's going to stop us? You?" he sneered, taking a step forward. Chris held his ground, lips grimly set as he let the man approach to within a few meters.

"If you try anything, I will kick your balls so far up your arse you'll have them hanging out your mouth the rest of your very shortened life, shit head. Then, I'll do the same for your cock sucking friends there."

The man scowled, bringing the pipe forward to hiss menacingly "Is that right?"

One of the others turned to the leader and said snidely "He's dissin' you, Spike. I think we need to teach this prick some manners, when he talks to us! What do you think?"

Spike turned sharp eyes back to Chris, cocking his head as he gazed darkly at the young man before him. "I think you're right. I'm thinking he's probably full of shit, and he's needing a good ass pounding."

Leaning forward, Chris laughed into the man's face, and said "Yeah, it's been tried before, by losers even as retarded as you lot. I'm really scared. See, I even think a wee bit of shit just popped out my arse, at just how frightening you wankers are!"

Spike swore, beckoning the other two to join him as he eyed Chris up and down with an ugly look. Chris knew he hadn't much chance taking all three on at once, but wasn't going to show it, readying himself for an attack. Whether it was his dark mood, or the situation itself, something snapped in Chris's mind as he said in a chill voice "You know, over the past few months, I've killed one guy, seen a mess of others slaughtered before me, guts splattered before their eyes. I've seen pain and suffering and more shit than you can possibly even comprehend in that fucked up, retarded, troglodyte mind of yours, and now you think I'm going to bow down to you three imbeciles? Not a fucking rocket scientist are you?"

Spike's eyes turned cold as the words sunk in. Eyeing the youth before him, he stepped forward menacingly and said with a hiss "Retarded, huh? I don't think I like that very much. In fact, I think I'm gonna enjoy making you eat those words."

"Will you now?" a deep voice sounded from the darkness of the trees behind him, and Spike spun, looking for the new threat, even as his friends made to scatter.

Not seeing anything in the gloom, he spat "Come out, arsehole. You can join your friend here in a little old fashioned pummelling!"

A deep, guttural growl sounded from the darkness, as a pair of red eyes opened, glowing fiercely as they narrowed on the speaker.

Letting out a gasp, Chris was forgotten as the trio began a slow retreat, only to freeze as another voice sounded from their chosen escape route.

"Going somewhere, lads?" it said, as Entei stepped onto the path, blocking their way.

One of the three let out a shriek that sounded through the clearing, doubling as Raikou emerged from the darkness, followed by Suicune and Skyy.

Chris stared at his friends sudden approach, as the darkness that had taken over his mood broke, relief washing over him. He wasn't in this situation alone, his mind told him. You have friends. The best of friends, who will be with you, and protect your back.

Just as they were doing now, he concluded, letting a wry grin envelope his face when Skyy stepped forward to his side. "What took you so long?" he said beneath his breath, as the lucario gave him a low chuckle.

"You OK?" Skyy asked quietly, before letting out a breath as Chris grabbed him around the neck, hugging him hard.

Into the pokémon's ear, he said "Yeah, I am now, Skyy. Thanks."

Smirk quirking his muzzle, Skyy returned the hug briefly, before the two turned back to the three quaking humans, huddled under the watchful eyes of Entei and Raikou.

The calm lasted a moment, until Suicune cried out from behind the group, leaning down over the prone form of the creature who'd been beaten.

"Chris! I think... It's a raichu! I think it's..."

But what he thought wasn't uttered, as the leader let out a yell, swinging his metal bar around in a vicious attack on Raikou. The legendary snarled, ducking his huge head as the bar whistled over it, and lunged forward, catching the human a massive swipe with a paw that sent him flying backwards and upwards in a perfect arc to land thirty feet away in the harbour.

Chris stood, stunned at the human's flight, before one of the men broke and ran, tearing away from the pokémon as fast as his cowardly legs could take him. Spike, forgotten in this haste, broke the surface in the distance, clearly nursing injuries as he began a slow paddle parallel to the shore in an attempt to escape further punishment.

"Let them go. They're not worth wasting time on" Chris said tiredly, as Entei gave him a hopeful look, ready to pursue the pair. The last guy, who had cowered down to squat, crying between Entei's paws, brought his tearful face up hopefully. The look was quashed instantly as Raikou took a step forward, his warm breath inches from his face as he growled "You are most lucky. If I had my way, you would be dead, never to bother anyone again. In this, I will defer to my young friend there. But your luck has now run out. If we ever see you three again, ever, I will shred you into pieces so small, they'll never put you back together again. Am I clear."

Unable to speak, the man simply nodded as Raikou stepped aside, allowing him to bolt along the water's edge towards the city beyond, pausing only to lend his injured friend an arm as they hobbled away.

Sighing, Raikou turned back to Chris and muttered "You have a propensity for finding trouble wherever you go, my young friend" as Chris raced forward, grabbing the big pokémon around the neck.

With a loud rumbling purr muting his words, Chris sighed and said "Thanks, guys. That might have been messy."

Chuckling, Entei came close, allowing Chris to pat his cheek, and said disappointingly "I was hoping to have some fun there. Thought it might be interesting to see how far across the water we could launch the other two, and beat Raikou's shot!"

Suicune, ever the realist, looked up from the badly injured pokémon, eyed the harbour intently and pondered "A good way, Entei. Do you think we could go retrieve them and find out?"

Chris couldn't help chuckling, relief flooding him as he dropped beside Skyy and the unconscious raichu, giving the feebly stirring form a dark look before his brow furrowed. "Is that who I think it is?"

Suicune, having overcome the distraction, nodded slowly, leaning down to rest his muzzle against the orange and black fur, sniffing deeply.

"Yes, it's Sparky. I don't know how it's possible, but it's definitely her."

Raikou scowled. "We need to get her back to safety immediately. Chris, if you hold her, do you think you can stay on my back on our return?"

Chris gave Skyy a glance, and the lucario said "I'll keep him on, Raikou."

Nodding, Raikou said "Let us go back then." Dropping to the ground, he looked at Chris and Skyy and said "Hop on!" before rising to his feet and speeding off.

On such an evening, no one saw the group of friends racing through the deserted streets towards the police headquarters, which was for the best, as they still had a long night ahead of them.

Scott stood with a sigh, stretching his back as he cracked his spine straight. "She's pretty messed up, but I don't think anything's broken. She's a tough one, that's for sure."

Their sudden reappearance bearing an injured pokémon had caused a real stir with the police on duty, but they'd ignored the questions to rush the raichu up to their accommodation, placing her gently on a couch to allow Scott to look her over.

Looking to Storm, who had been watching over his shoulder as he examined the raichu anxiously, he said quietly "In my pack is a healing potion. It won't get her 100%, but it'll take the edge off the injuries."

Nodding, the typhlosion left towards their room, as Chris approached with the other pokémon.

"It's definitely her then?" he queried, receiving a nod in reply. Confused, Chris gave Skyy and Raikou a loaded look, turning back to the Ranger and asked "But I thought they'd killed her?"

Scott shrugged tiredly, and replied "Perhaps they just wanted Jasper to think that. The biggest question here is, what the hell is she doing on this side of the portal?"

Storm returned, a small flask clutched in his paw, which he handed to Scott solemnly. Bending down, he brought Sparky's head up carefully, assisting her as she took a tentative sip, then another, before finishing the contents slowly.

After a few moments, she stirred, and Scott rested her back against the pillow they'd used to prop up her head on the couch. Opening one bloodshot eye, then another, she finally focussed on the worried faces peering down at her, before coughing and making to rise, only to groan and fall back in pain onto the makeshift bed.

Patting her shoulder, Scott soothed "It's OK. You're safe now..." but paused as she began a frantic head shaking, trying again to rise and managing to half make it, resting against the couch back as she began a stuttering, cough filled reply in pokéspeak.

Scott turned to Storm for translation, but didn't miss the wide eyed start from Jimmy and the other pokémon, who took in her words intently. When Storm finally sat back in a neighbouring chair, as the Raichu lay back exhausted, he gave his fellow Ranger a loaded look, and translated.

"When they separated her from Jasper, they took her to holding cells, before she was transferred through the portal to the research facilities here. Apparently they were worried at keeping her back home, in case she got away from them. They kept her pretty tranked up on medication, which apparently stopped her using her abilities, but she managed to still get the gist of what they were saying to each other, overhearing way more than they might have liked."

Scowling, he looked across at the raichu, who had managed to keep her eyes on him alertly.

"She says they have Jasper here, too. They're keeping him somewhere locked up in the facility. But it gets worse."

Shutting his eyes at yet more bad news, Scott asked "What now?"

Sighing, Storm replied tiredly "They know we're coming. When she heard this, she managed to escape and track us down based on what she overheard, even injured as she was. But they know everything, Scott."

Before the human Ranger replied, Raikou rumbled darkly, a sound echoed from his brothers "Well, we had best ensure we do not disappoint them, had we?"

Looking down at the injured pokémon, who lay quietly while returning their look with wide eyes, Scott shook his head, unable to respond further.

 **Eddies 58 - I love you, I'll kill you...**

Storm slipped into the bedroom, leaving the light off as he stripped off his work harness and bandana, letting them drop to the floor at the foot of the bed. Circling to the left, he sighed tiredly, staring down at the sleeping form of his partner before gently drawing back the sheets and dropping carefully to lie beside him.

Still, the movement on the mattress woke the human Ranger, who stirred fitfully before opening an eye to regard the typhlosion beside him, as he lay back eyes fixed on the ceiling above.

"Is she settling?" Scott asked softly after the raichu, nearly missing the almost imperceptible shrug as Storm muttered "Yeah. She's still pretty sore, but hopefully she might get some sleep before the night is over."

Scott nodded, as he moved across the bed to press his chest against the warm furred side. Reaching out a hand, he ran light fingers through the thick fur across the typhlosion's abdomen, hoping to relax his friend, but he felt Storm stiffen, muscles tense as Scott paused a moment, before reaching across the wide stomach to hug the pokémon close.

"It's not going to be like last time, Storm" he whispered, as Storm turned his face to regard him, red eyes glinting in the muted moonlight shining through the partially curtained window behind them.

"Why would it be different?" Storm muttered, blinking down at his friends worried face. Bending his head down, he nuzzled into the human's hair, breathing in the familiar fragrance of shampoo and sweat that was so familiar; so comforting.

Concerned, Scott shifted his body up, nestling his head in the crook of Storm's arm, and gave his friend a long look; one the pokémon didn't meet as he again raised his eyes to the ceiling.

Sighing, Scott reached up, stroking the long cheek as the red eyes closed, gripping the fur gently as he tugged Storm's face back towards him. As their eyes met, he said "It won't be like that again, Storm. We will get through this, together."

Scott could feel the typhlosion beneath him begin to tremble, the hand he rested against Storm's face quivering with the pokémon 's fear.

"We're going to die this time, Scott." Storm breathed out, barely above a whisper, and Scott started at the defeatist conviction in his friend's voice.

"You don't know that!" the human spoke firmly, as the pokémon began shaking his head in denial. "You do not know that!"

"They're ready for us. Fact is, they've always been a step ahead. With Jamieson, with that last fiasco at the warehouse; hell, every time we think we've covered every eventuality, they fuck us into the ground!" His shaking momentarily forgotten, Storm's eyes flashed red as he hissed "Even with Sparky. You can't tell me they just "let" her go, or she really escaped on her own, in the condition she was in even before those cunts beat her up? Come on, Scott! They want us to have her, so she can feed our fears. They're so fucking confident they're going to nail us, they're fucking with our minds intentionally!"

"So?" retorted Scott. "Does that mean we're going to give up, and leave them to it? Let them ruin two worlds in their arrogance, without response or defiance?"

Turning away, Storm muttered "No, of course not. But..."

When he didn't continue, Scott sat up, looking down at the cream and blue face as the pokémon again didn't meet his eyes. "But what, Storm?" he asked, reaching his hand down to stroke the broad cream chest softly.

With a long sigh, Storm turned, facing his partner and said "I don't want to die again, Scott. I don't think I could take it again..."

Speechless, Scott froze, unable to formulate a reply. Dropping his head across the solidly muscled chest, he said "Nor do I, sweetheart. Nor do I."

When the pokémon wrapped his arms around Scott, hugging him tightly, Scott ran his fingers down the typhlosion's chest to stroke the soft belly fur with caressing fingers. He felt Storm stir, but the pokémon didn't shift far, as he lay back and sighed at the ministrations.

Still, Scott was surprised when a chuckle rumbled deep from the chest pressed against him, and he raised his eyes to see the pokémon smirking down at him, a wry grin across his muzzle. Raising his eyebrow, Scott let a grin cross his own face, giving his partner a quizzical look. "What?" he said, curious as to the sudden change of mood, and Storm flicked his nose downwards to rumble "What do you mean, what? Damn, you always know how to change the topic in the most ingenious ways!"

Following the typhlosion's stare, Scott gave Storm a wry grin, as his questing fingers slid slowly along the swollen sheath aroused by his touch.

"Well, it beats lying here feeling sorry for ourselves" he retorted, stroking his partner again softly as Storm lay back again with a groan.

"Arceus! That's the truth!" he whispered, closing his eyes as the fingers drew back the stretched folds of furred skin, exposing the swollen flesh beneath until, finally, he lay exposed to the warm air.

At ten inches, the typhlosion was impressive to behold, and with a girth to match his length, Scott still drew a slight breath of envy whenever he pleasured his friend. With a deep ruby red hue, shot with purple blue veins and arteries, the long folds along its length glistened in the dim light, even as Scott teased the tapered tip lying past the tulip shaped, flared gland, causing it to pulse lightly under his fingertips as the typhlosion groaned again in pleasure.

"Gods, keep that up and I'm gonna fuck your brains out!" Storm grunted, causing Scott to snort in amusement as he curled the fingers of his right hand around the tip, thumb stroking the indented urethral opening that was rapidly becoming sticky with the pokémon's precum. The other hand, fingers wrapped as far as possible around the base of his friend's length, squeezed rhythmically, releasing another grunt from the heavily breathing typhlosion as he tensed up under the teasing.

The grunt turned rapidly into a gasp, as Scott dropped his face over his fingers, breathing soft, warm breath onto the sensitive flesh, soon followed by a moist tongue as he engulfed the head into his warm mouth, questing lips wrapping past the gland to meet tightly as he sucked slowly and rhythmically on Storm's penis.

The pokémon cursed softly, back arching as he tried unsuccessfully to shove as much of himself down the willing human's throat. Scott was ready for his involuntary action, long experience having him ready his left palm on Storm's abdomen, pressing down at each attempt to thrust deeper and harder, stymieing the instinctual movements of his lover.

For several minutes, the room echoed with their breathing; short gasps from Storm, and the less frequent, but equally arduous stolen breaths from Scott, as he began dropping his head deeper and deeper onto the pokémon, until the light touch of the pointed tip grazed the back of his throat and his gag sent a thrill of intense pleasure up the pokémon 's spine, his groans turning into a snarl as his paws dropped onto his partner's head, forcing him deeper onto his penis, with his back arching with the ecstasy of his release.

The initial spurt of his orgasm was short; a single gush of thick cum tantalising in its musky headiness, but Scott continued to suckle on the organ, knowing full well this was simply the precursor to what was to come.

And cum he did. Roaring out his pleasure, Storm released all his inhibitions, thrusting madly as he bucked up off the mattress, sending jet after jet of creamy, thick semen into Scott's waiting throat, as the human gagged involuntarily at the onslaught, striving to swallow as much of the heady liquid as his abused throat and stomach could handle.

The flood soon dried down to a trickle, as the spent typhlosion dropped back to the sheets, gasping as he released Scott to lie, exhausted, beside him.

After a few final swipes of his tongue, cleaning the last of the milky fluid from the softening organ, Scott teased the furry sheath back over the sensitive flesh, smoothing down the tussled belly fur as he lay his head on the pokémon's stomach, closing his eyes with a sigh as Storm reached down to rake gentle claws through his hair affectionately.

"You got a wicked mouth, for a human!" Storm joked, as Scott raised his eyes to meet his partners own with a smile.

"Yeah, it has its moments." he muttered, dropping back onto his gently moving pillow, as Storm's breathing slowed. Returning to his soft caress of Storm's fur, he rolled onto his stomach, eyes closed as the paws began kneading the skin of his neck and shoulders, strong pads pressing into the hard muscles knotted tight with weeks of tension and stress.

"Damn, you're a mess!" Storm swore softly, as he pressed hard along the human's spine, ignoring the grunts as Scott winced at the discomfort. Still, the human didn't pull away as Storm forced his aching back into submission, the skilled paws doing the job expertly as they had on so many occasions in the past.

'You're gonna bruise, I think" Storm told him solemnly once he'd done what he could, the gleam in his eyes belying the innocent nature of his comments. Finished with the heavy handedness, he was now content to stroke the soft, naked skin beneath his paws gently. "I wouldn't walk around without a shirt for a while. People might begin asking awkward questions."

Scott pressed his face into the belly fur beneath him, blowing a long, loud raspberry that had the secretly ticklish pokémon squirming in discomfort.

"Yeah, my breath stinking of pokémon jizz isn't enough to have them wondering already, I guess" he finally got out, grunting as the amused typhlosion grabbed him under the arms, and drew him up into a hug against his chest. When the tapered muzzle began sniffing intently at his face, Scott laughed at the amusing antics, quickly stifled as the long tongue snaked into his mouth, twining against his own in a long, luxurious kiss.

Shortness of breath finally had him pull back, and they broke the embrace as Scott drew away to look into Storms face, sudden sadness at his friend's desperate expression crossing his own.

As their eyes met, the human said softly "You know how much I love you, Storm. Nothing will change that. Not ever. If we get through this... no! When we get through this, I'm over caring what anyone thinks. It doesn't matter anymore. You and I, we're more than a team. We're two parts of a whole."

Storm's eyes softened and he nodded briefly. "We always have been, Scotty. Always have, always will, ever since we met. I don't care what they think, neither. I never have; you know that. Fuck 'em and their outdated, bigoted opinions. It's only for your sake, and your reputation, I've kept my tongue. Besides, Arceus help anyone who thinks they're gonna separate us now. I'll shred them into pieces if they try!"

Grinning suddenly, Scott grabbed his friend into another hug, sharing the moment before Storm squirmed suddenly, and looked at him intently.

"All this mushy shit isn't gonna stop you screwing my brains out, is it? Cause, I mean... It's been a while..."

Snorting, Scott shook his head against the cream fur of Storm's chest, before pushing back and retorting dryly. "Not likely. I'm as horny as a horny quilava, as you well know."

Storm smirked. "Yeah, like hell you are! I remember a certain horny quilava pashing a kid once, who near shit his pants when it happened. Least, until he locked lips back in return!"

Grinning despite himself, Scott nodded. "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting that, at the time. As I remember, I thought you were still shitty at me chucking that water balloon at you, getting your fur all drenched. You bitched and moaned to the point I was going to chuck more at you, just to shut you the hell up. Next thing I know, your arms were around my neck, your maw was locked on mine, and your tongue was buried to the root in my mouth, trying to reach my stomach. All that ran through my mind was that you were trying to chew my face off, from the inside!"

Storm gave a deep giggle, surprising Scott who shot him a raised eyebrow. Shrugging, the typhlosion feigned innocence. "It seemed like a good thing to do at the time, is all. You didn't seem to mind it much. Once you stopped pissing your pants, anyway."

Rolling his eyes, Scott relented, knowing he'd not live down his initial reaction at the time, but muttered "When you dropped and pulled down my pants, then started sucking my dick like you were a baby tauros getting a feed from his mother, what was I going to do? I was fourteen, randy, and had a hot pokémon maw wrapped around my cock. Besides, who would I tell? Mum? Dad? My teacher?"

Smirking, Storm proffered "Well, maybe that weird, freaky lookin' priest at the Arceus temple, where you got that community service that time? Reckon' he would have been in on it, in a heartbeat!"

"Pervert!" shot back Scott, amused despite himself. "That bastard was probably even more twisted than you were."

Pointing to his chest, Storm said innocently "What? Me? I'm the fucking fount of all things good and sweet!"

Leaning forward, Scott pressed his nose against that of the suddenly intent pokémon, and said "Yeah? Let's see about that, shall we?"

Grinning toothily, the typhlosion licked his nose with a sudden swipe and retorted "How you planning on doing that, my kinky friend?"

With a hand planted on his chest, Scott pushed the typhlosion back onto the mattress, his head thumping onto the two pillows haphazardly stacked against the bed head. Crawling between the furred thighs, he placed a hand on either side of the pokémon's body, leaning forward to confront the challenge in his partner's eyes. "Oh, I'll think of something. Now, lay back and shut the hell up!"

Smirk across his muzzle, Storm did as directed, as Scott sat upright, running his hands against the arousal of the pokémon, before slipping them beneath his calves and hoisting the typhlosion's legs upward. Shuffling forward, Scott draped the heavy limbs across his shoulders, the feet resting against his spine as the pokémon crossed them against the human's back. Scott ignored the tightening grip, running his palms down the legs before moving to his own aroused penis, resting inches from the pokémon's anus.

With one hand stroking himself, Scott let the fingers of his right tease the tight, bare flesh of Storm's opening, eliciting a gasp from the pokémon as he lay back under the ministrations. The teasing index finger soon slipped inside, followed by a second, and a third, causing Storm to groan at the sensation of being stretched open.

Now hard and ready, Scott pursed his lip, considering his next move. Quirking his lip, he reached forward, grasping the pokémon's sheath in a sudden move that left his partner stunned. A few quick jerks through the thick flesh produced the desired result, as thick precum oozed from the gland, smearing itself against Scott's waiting fingers as he transferred the gelatinous liquid to his own shaft, and the waiting opening of the pokémon.

"Should have bought some lube, tight arse!" muttered Storm from the sheets, as Scott whispered back "Oh, I'll fix that tight arse issue soon enough!", guiding his now slippery and well lubricated cock forward and thrusting it into Storm's body with a sudden lunge.

Grunting with the movements of the human straddling him, Storm soon matched his rocking pace of Scott straddling him, as the human almost withdrew fully, before ploughing his length back into the waiting ass. Gritting his teeth, Scott wrapped his arms around the legs still draped over his shoulder, using the purchase to press himself harder and deeper into the waiting warmth, the pleasure mounting with every contraction of the tight muscles encircling him even as Storm gave a sudden series of grunts, thrusting his body forward as the pokémon reached his limit, his own cock spilled his seed across his fur in his own ecstasy.

As the muscles clamped rhythmically around him, Scott couldn't hold on any longer. Pushing to his limit, he sprayed his cum deep into Storm's body, his faltering thrusts allowing some to escape their tight union to matt the dense fur beneath the pokémon 's stumpy tail as well as soaking into his own pubic hair. Finally spent, but with his now flaccid penis still inside his lover, he leant forward to nuzzle the pokémon's soft, creamy chest fur and whispered "I love you, sweetheart."

Storm didn't reply, even after Scott withdrew to lie against him once again, arms wrapped around each other as they slowly slipped towards sleep.

Head pillowed against his mate, Scott said softly "We're not going to die, Storm. I won't let that happen. Not to you, me or the others."

With a sigh, the typhlosion nodded imperceptibly. "Yeah, me neither, Scotty. We got too much livin' to do."

At Bill's parent's house, it was several hours before the tired pair managed to extricate themselves from the multitude of questions and head towards Bill's old bedroom.

Shadow slunk at his heels, tired despite herself, and it was her canine filled wide yawns that finally gave Bill the opportunity to bade them goodnight. He'd planned on heading to his own home, but the thought of yet another forty minute drive ahead of him was overwhelming, and he accepted reluctantly the suggestion from his mum to crash at their place, instead.

The room hadn't changed markedly since he left it the year earlier, and Shadow's eye widened as she entered, taking in the things that still marked the place as his own. The posters of scantily-clad bikini girls draped over motorbikes still hung on the walls, although time had caused a few to look more tattered than Bill remembered. His desk, strangely empty of the usual clutter littering its surface, lay stark and empty, with only his old laptop on its surface, testimony to his parents rezoning the room as a makeshift office. The double bed, once seemingly so small, dominated the far end of the room beneath the curtained window, was neatly made for the first time in memory.

It was both as he remembered, yet strangely foreign.

He'd just moved on from that life was all.

He wasn't the same person he was even a year ago.

A loud snort of amusement had him spin to see Shadow studying the posters intently, as she cocked her head towards him, eyeing him suggestively as she pointed a paw at one of them, before rolling her eyes with a smirk.

Bill grinned, stepping over to ruffle the dense, dark fur of her mane, laughing as she pulled her head back in indignation. Flopping backward, he dropped to crash onto the bed behind him, spreading his arms and legs tiredly.

Still, he grunted as she leapt on top of him, dropping her weight over his body as she straddled him from head to foot, face mere inches from his own as she breathed out softly, lowering herself into his embrace.

"You know I would look ridiculous in one of those thing, don't you?" she told him in pokéspeak. He grinned again, scratching her ears softly as he retorted "Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't mind seeing you in one, although it might get us both arrested. Or on national TV. Or both."

She nuzzled his neck as he hugged her close, as he whispered to her "Besides, you're sexy enough without any of that stuff, gorgeous kitten."

Snorting again, she muttered "flatterer!", but didn't pull away as he returned the caress, a soft sigh escaping her as he began long, slow raking of his fingers down her back, grasping the dense fur of her rump as she gave a groan of pleasure at his attention.

Of course, it was at that moment, that Bill's mother pushed open the door to stick her head in the room and ask "Do you need anything...Oh!"

Bill froze, before he called out dryly "A little privacy, mum? We're fine! Honestly!"

Nodding rapidly, his mother gulped, shutting the door behind her a little too hard as she beat a hasty retreat back to the far end of the house, and her waiting husband.

Sighing, Bill muttered "Damn!" before opening his eyes to regard the startled gaze of the luxray, who had her mouth wide in a silent "Oooh!"

They exchanged the stare a moment, until her eyes crinkled in amusement, and they began laughing uncontrollably, the heaving of his chest sending her bouncing against him.

By the time they finally regained control, Bill's heaving breathing subsiding to a rasp, he bent forward to plant a kiss on her muzzle, ardently returned until, breathless again, they broke the contact and he rolled her to the side, bracing her back against the wall as he stretched and groaned.

"I got the feeling I've 'got some 'splainin' to do!" he said in a false Italian accent, wry grin on his face. While she didn't get the reference to the old school TV program from his childhood, she nodded regardless, stretching herself as she extended her claws to clench the air repeatedly, before dropping them across his shoulders around his neck.

"More complications we don't need, huh kitten." he muttered, wrapping his arms around her as she began a worried apology. "I'm sorry, Bill..." she began, concern in her expression, but he kissed her deeply again, and hushed her up.

"They'll live. It's one of the reasons I moved out of home. The lack of privacy was becoming unbearable. Hell, last time she barged in on me, I was spread out with a naked blonde on her back..." winding down, he turned beetroot red as she laughed harder at his embarrassment. Nuzzling him softly, she whispered "I'm not blonde, at least." at which he resumed his stroking caress and said "No, thank God. You're way smarter and much more amazing."

"Again with the flattery! You males are all the same!" she hissed, as his hands drew lower again, followed by his face as he began nuzzling down her dense blue chest fur towards the black reaches beneath. Gasping as his lips pressed between her rear legs, she couldn't help involuntary spreading them wide, giving him full access to her nether regions as she would for a male of her own kind.

He didn't object, lips seeking and finding the soft musky opening within the hot fur, tongue parting the moist black flesh to delve deeply into the heated passage within. Arching up against him, she gasped again, as his tongue penetrated deeper, joined by a finger that slipped to begin kneading gently the small nub that shot spears of pleasure through her body.

She kept her cries faint, barely above a whisper, as she humped against his face desperately seeking the release he promised. A minute past, then a second, with the rocking of the bed and soft hisses of delight accompanying the occasional moist slurp the only sound heard.

Bill continued stroking her thighs, then moved his free hand to the base of her tail, teasing the soft ring of flesh there as he pressed against her anus, inciting her to even further levels of ecstasy. But the moment arrived when she could no longer contain herself, stifling her cry as a spasm rocked her body once, then again, sending a gush of thick, musky fluids pulsing across Bill's face as her orgasm crashed through her, spinning her into exhaustion.

Spent, she lay back, breathing heavily and twitching as Bill continued to bathe her with his tongue, lapping up the mess he'd created before, finally satisfied she'd pass muster in the morning, raised his head to see her peering down at him, head cradled on the pillow and an obviously satisfied, lusty expression on her face.

"Worth the wait?" he teased, as she nodded vigorously, reaching out for him as he moved into her arms.

"Think your parents noticed?" she breathed into his ear, and he shrugged, smirking at her. "Doubt it. You were suitably controlled, I'd say. Besides, from my end, you are a dream, kitten." Evil smirk crossing his face, he breathed her strong scent into her face, as she blissfully wrinkled her nose taking it in. "You taste wonderful!"

Sniggering, she drew him tightly against her, hot fur teasing him through his clothing, and he vowed to take them off at the first available opportunity. But she continued to grip him almost desperately, and when she began shaking, he turned worried eyes to hers, startled to see them clenched closed.

"What is it?" he said, concerned, and she shook her head, a little frantically, until with a long drawn in breath, she said almost imperceptibly "Be my mate!"

Startled, he said "I thought I am..." but she hushed him, ruby eyes opening to bore into his own, as she said in a husky voice "My life mate!"

Frozen in shock, he took in her desperate plea with a warm smile, shocked she felt he needed to even be asked.

"But I am, kitten. From the moment I met you, I've been yours. Did you ever think otherwise?"

Shaking her head slowly, she grasped him to her again, and it was a long time before either felt it necessary to stir.

But time they had, the pair of lovers.

All the time in the world.

 **Chapter 59:** **Je T'aime Till My Dying Day.**

"It's time."

Raikou's deep voice penetrated the veils of sleep Chris had submerged himself in, and he struggled awake from within Skyy's arms, the chill early morning air a shock to his naked skin.

Skyy groaned from the bed beside him, ruby irises opening sleepily to voice a complaint against the rude awakening. Still, he didn't attempt further sleep, sitting up on the mattress beside Chris to stare blearily across the darkened room, where Raikou returned his look solemnly before slipping from the room to wake the others.

"Fuck, it's early. What time is it?" Chris grumbled, fiddling with his pokédex. The dim blue bioluminescent back light flicked on momentarily and he groaned again, rubbing his face as the time registered: 3.30am.

Skyy sighed from behind him, and Chris leaned back against the lucario, taking in a moments comfort from the warm body before staggering to his feet and making his unsteady way towards the small bathroom. Splashing icy water on his face did little to wake him further, and he rested both hands on the small porcelain basin, head lowered as he shut his eyes, trying to block out the day that awaited them.

But warm arms again wrapped around him, as Skyy pressed his face against Chris's back, giving what comfort he could to the despondent youth. Straightening, Chris cupped his hands over the pokémon's, and the pair shared a moment before reality intruded yet again, as Suicune put his face into the room, eyes downcast as he muttered something about Raikou wanting to have them meet in the Rec room before they joined the rest of the police downstairs, then leaving the pair again.

As Skyy stepped back, Chris turned, meeting his eyes as he said "Not coping well, is he?"

Skyy shook his head and replied "Nor am I, to be honest. He misses his friend."

"He still has us." Chris muttered, but took the lucario's hand and led him from the bathroom to get quickly dressed as Skyy stuffed their few belongings into their duffel bag, ready to leave.

By the time they made the Rec room, the others had already arrived. Storm, looking surly at the early morning start, sat on the edge of the pool table glaring over everyone, while Scott leaned on the mahogany edge beside him. Rodney, nonchalant as ever, had taken a seat near the balcony window ignoring the "no smoking" sign to draw occasionally on his cigarette. Entei and Suicune sat against the far wall, Azil and Jimmy nestled between Entei's huge paws as the legendary watched over them. Raikou remained standing central to the group, solemn even by his usual standards, and waited for them to settle.

Looking around, Chris didn't spot the young policeman and the luxray, and made mention of it to Skyy. Storm still caught the tail end of the comment, his excellent hearing picking up the question, and he winked at Skyy and Chris.

"Pair went AWOL last night, apparently. Few of the more anal types downstairs are in a right royal snit over it. Think they should not have risked breaking secrecy."

When Scott gave him a frown, wondering why he hadn't mentioned it earlier, Storm shrugged. "I didn't think it was our business! They're grown kids now; they don't need us telling them what to do. They'll be back before shit starts up, I reckon. They're both reliable."

Nodding slowly, Scott gave an uncharacteristic shrug and turned to Raikou, asking "So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is to get you home, Ranger!" a voice sounded from the doorway, and the group turned in surprise to see Cameron enter, Bill and Shadow in their wake.

Nodding at the police chief, Raikou stepped to the side, allowing space for Cameron to join him. Bill remained at the rear of the group, ignoring the questioning glance from Storm, who gave Shadow a sudden grin, returned toothily by the luxray.

"Good night?" he muttered in pokéspeak, and shadow replied quietly "Most enjoyable. Although if he ever tries to gets me to wear these silly human bikini things, I might need to object a little harder. For a while, anyway..."

Cheeks ablaze, Bill shot a horrified look at his partner, who returned his gaze innocently. Scott frowned at the pair of pokémon, unaware of the context of the conversation, but a giggle from Skyy had him rolling his eyes, assuming the worst.

Cameron chose that moment to address them, forestalling any further lewd comment from the typhlosion, as the policeman coughed, drawing their attention.

"We have two main objectives. Firstly, to handle the threat Sinnotech poses to this world, as well as your own and, secondly, defuse the situation evolving with the splinter army group. Sinnotech is the easier objective. We intend to give you the opportunity to enter the building and deal with the portal issue. If you fail, we'll follow and do it our way. I'm hoping that isn't necessary, as if the situation deteriorates that far, things will become harder to contain. As far as the army is concerned, I have them at a stalemate at the moment. The group following Jobes is smaller than first feared, numbering less than thirty individuals. They're what remain of his closest supporters, with the bulk of his division returning to the control of the heads of Army. Seems most of those men who had blindly followed him had no idea they were doing so outside formal orders, and were quick to relinquish their weapons when confronted by their superiors."

Sighing, he continued. "Unfortunately, those that remain are fanatical supporters of Jobes' ideals, and well armed and supplied. They hold to his views of the superiority of humans over our new allies here. They are highly trained, and highly armed, and we need to consider the threat they pose as extreme. Given it seems Jobes' main goal is to see you lot dealt with permanently, it's been decided the only way to settle this entire situation is to do our best to remove the source of the angst; namely, you lot; from anywhere near them. With that in mind, I'm intending for you to return through the portal to your world, where we can recommence communications on a more formal basis, and at arm's length."

"Yeah, but there's just a few small glitches in this plan, Cameron" Storm growled, lifting a clawed digit to tick off his points. "Firstly, we need to neutralise Sinnotech. Second, gain control of the portal. Finally, we need to get back home in one piece! This isn't gonna be a waltz in the park!"

Shaking his head, Cameron met the eyes of the typhlosion Ranger. "You're right, Storm. It isn't. But that's what our objective remains, and we need to ensure everything is done to reach it."

"Without the portal going boom, you mean?" rumbled Entei, receiving a dry look from Raikou.

"Yes, boom is bad, Entei. We get the picture" said Raikou wryly and Entei shrugged, unperturbed at his brother's sarcasm. "Just making sure we all understand the consequences if we fail, brother. Sometimes, humans are a little dense when it comes to the finer points of Armageddon."

Ignoring the pair, Scott spoke up and asked "So, what's the plan?"

Cameron looked at him in relief, uncomfortable with interrupting the two huge pokémon bickering, and said "It's been sorted. I'm bringing fifty of my men with us, mainly SWAT and anti-terrorism agents, who will assist you in gaining entry to the building. Another hundred will be stationed outside, blockading the area from everyone, including media and the general public. However, they aren't equipped to handle Jobes' men, so they've been instructed to stand down if they're confronted by anyone from the army."

"I will handle them, along with my brothers." spoke up Suicune coldly, and Cameron nodded, holding up a hand as he said "Fine! However, I don't want corpses, Suicune. Casualties are to be avoided at all costs. If the body count rises, any support for you and your kind will dry up fast, and we don't need to win the battle only to lose the war. Understand?"

At the pokémon's surly nod, Cameron sighed to himself in relief, having avoided another smoking gun. The three legendaries were always going to be the wild cards in the operation, and like any bladed weapon, could cut the hand that held it as well as their opponent.

"My only doubt is to do with our pair of young friends here," indicating Jimmy and Azil, who exchanged a confused look. "Do they stay here, or what?"

Indignant, Jimmy said "I'm staying with Chris!"

Shaking his head, Cameron said "Impossible! This is going to be highly dangerous. We can't allow kids running around risking themselves."

Azil jumped up, breaking into pokéspeak which Bill translated for his superior. "He won't be unprotected, Sir. Azil will be beside him, and he can take good care of the kid. Hell, I have enough bruises, as does Shadow, to testify as to his training. Besides, Paul and Gwen gave us specific orders to look after them, and take them with us. I don't plan on going against his parents express wishes!"

Azil nodded decisively, as Storm guffawed. "Seems he's calling your bluff, Cameron. I agree with the charmeleon. They belong with us. Can't be any more dangerous than what they might encounter if left here, alone. I say they come with us!"

Looking at his partner, the pokémon was somewhat surprised to see Scott nod. "Agreed. He's one of us. I think if Suicune and Entei look after him, the risk will be minimal."

"Me?" retorted Suicune indignantly. "I'm not here to babysit anyone!"

"You're here to do as you're told, for the good of all of us, Suicune! I don't plan on getting hurt cause you got a turd hanging half way out your backside!" said Storm gruffly, staring down the blue legendary, who turned away angrily.

Chris looked at the legendary, who met his eyes a moment before turning away. Sighing, he returned his attention back to the briefing.

Cameron continued. "I don't have authority on this, so I leave it up to you. Can't say I approve, but provided you do your utmost to ensure his safety, I accept your choice."

"Don't need a bloody babysitter!" Chris heard his brother mutter angrily to Azil, and he gave his sibling a grin, well aware of the feeling himself.

Cameron concluded the briefing. "For secrecy sake, we're not going to finalise any details until we're underway. I still can't trust everyone even within my own forces, much to my regret. It'd only take one slip of the tongue to have us meet a mess of trouble. So, in an hour, at 0500, we will get underway, and we will begin transport to the Sinnotech site. The operation against them will then formally start at 0600. Are there any questions?"

"Are we going to be fed before we leave?" demanded Entei, and Cameron laughed.

"Yes, my friend. The canteen has been well stocked for you all, so we won't let you starve before we go. Besides, I find myself needing a coffee rather badly. Let's retire and get a few minutes break before we start."

No-one objected, and the informal meeting broke up as they left for the cafeteria downstairs.

With the rest of the group heading downstairs, Chris placed a hand on Skyy's shoulder, whispering to the surprised lucario "Give me a few minutes, would you? I'll be down in a sec."

Nodding, the pokémon trailed after the others, head turned as he watched Chris step back into the conference room, to join the sole occupant within.

Suicune hadn't risen, still sitting on his haunches staring morosely out the glass windows, although his ears twitched as Chris re-entered, signalling he'd heard the human behind him.

Chris had thought he might object to his presence, so approached the legendary cautiously, but he needn't have worried. Suicune didn't stir as Chris dropped against his chest, nestled between the huge paws where they rested on either side of him.

"Suicune..." he began, but stopped as the pokémon shook his head.

"Don't, Chris! I don't want your pity." he said, oddly distant as he refused to meet the human's gaze.

Chris shrugged, nestling in the warm furred chest, and said softly "I wasn't offering it, Suicune. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

Laughing harshly, the pokémon blinked, finally twisting his head down to meet Chris's gaze. "Stupid question, even from a human, I would have thought. No, I'm not OK. I don't think I'll ever be OK again, Chris. I'm sick and fucking tired of not being OK, and I'm tired of Raikou and Entei, and that blasted smart arsed typhlosion, and... And everything!"

'I note I've not been included in that list, then?" Chris asked, and the pokémon turned away again.

"No, not you. I think you understand more than all of them what I'm feeling."

Nodding, Chris sighed, massaging the muscled forearms on either side.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do at that. So does Skyy. We understand."

After a long pause, in a more meek voice, Suicune said "I want to go home. I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"Because of Tony?" Chris asked, unsurprised when he felt Suicune nod.

"In part. But I'm tired of feeling so helpless. So... fucking lonely."

"You're not alone." said Chris gently. "I promise you, I'll always be there when you need me. You're part of my family now. I love you, big guy, just as I love Jimmy, and my folks, and Raikou and Skyy. I'll always be there for you. Always, no matter what."

Suicune didn't respond, but wrapped his paws around the human and held him close.

"We're going to die today, Chris." He muttered. "I can feel it. The thousands of years I've been alive, I've dreaded this day, and I know in my gut I'm out of time."

Chris was quiet a moment, before speaking harshly. "Horse shit, Suicune! That's pure, unadulterated horse shit!"

Confused and a little hurt, the pokémon froze, dropping his head to look down at the young human. "What...?" he began, only to have Chris grab his cheek fur roughly.

"Don't speak like that!" Chris said again, shaking the big head before letting the stunned pokémon go. "I don't give a flying fuck about that. I promise you, if I have to kill every one of those bastards, I will come through this alive, and I'll be bringing Skyy, Jimmy, Raikou and you with me. Comprende?"

Nodding wide eyed, Suicune looked at him mutely. Chris dropped his head again. "I'll tear out Darkrei's throat with my teeth before I give in to that bastard! We will live, we will win, and by all the Gods, we will come through this unscathed!"

Relief, surprising in its intensity, flooded through Suicune at those words, and he hugged Chris again, even as the young human said "Besides, what would Arceus do with you in the afterlife? You'd annoy the shit out of him so badly, he'd have to send you back to me, just as punishment!"

Sniggering suddenly, Suicune muttered "Oh, the respect you have for me!" cut off when Chris planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Stunned, he stared at the human in shock as Chris patted his face gently again and said "You're loved, Suicune. Never believe otherwise!" before standing up and stretching, to head towards the room exit.

"Coming?" he asked, and Suicune nodded, silently following in his wake as they rejoined the others.

Scott joined Storm and Rodney in the cab of the aboriginal man's cattle truck, the three legendaries safely loaded again in the covered rear. Chris and his brother had agreed to remain with the other pokémon and some of the police force in one of the several dark blue police buses Cameron had supplied, which could be seen dimly ahead through the dense fog that greeted the operation as they left the police compound and joined the convoy heading deeper into the city towards their objective.

Even Storm was unusually quiet, nose wrinkled as the reek of cigarette smoke swirled through the cabin, Rodney's open driver's window doing little to clear the air.

"Do you have to smoke that shit in here? It fucking stinks!" the typhlosion complained and, surprisingly sombre, Rodney shrugged, nipping the lit tip from the cigarette and stashing the usable end back in his shirt pocket.

"Sorry. Helps me relax, brother." he apologised, and Storm nodded, turning away to glare out the window.

"Yeah, so am I, Rodney. Sorry." He muttered, and the human flashed him a toothy grin. "I'm a bit tense about all this. We haven't got a good record with these bastards to date."

Scott interrupted his partner. "Nor do they with us. We've hit them hard a few times. This will simply be the finale."

Storm didn't comment on his assumption, asking "So, the plan's as before?"

Scott nodded. "Yep. With a few minor changes. I'm going to have Raikou and Entei head down to the portal area, rather than Entei and Suicune. I think we need to keep a bit of a close eye on our big blue friend, in case he goes all postal and starts wiping out everyone stupid enough to confront him. He's been way too uncontrollable lately, and we don't need any unnecessary deaths."

Storm gave him an incredulous look. "You telling me you don't want anyone killed from their side, during this? Ain't going to happen!"

Scott shook his head, giving his partner a reassuring pat on the arm. "No, I expect everyone in the building who gets in our way is going to end up in a world of pain and suffering. But the army people are a different story. We don't need any media coverage of him slaughtering a platoon of the country's military, regardless of whether they've been authorised to be there or not."

"But what if they attack us, huh? Are we supposed to stand by and let them?"

Scott shrugged. "If they attack us, we wipe them out, this time completely and totally. But not for personal reasons or vengeance."

Grunting, Storm resumed his stare outside. "Who else you sending down there with them?"

Scott pondered. "Bill and Shadow, I imagine, along with the bulk of the forces Cameron is supplying. We'll only take a minimal group with us. Chris and Skyy, you, me, and Raikou. That should be enough to handle anything within the upper floors."

"What about me?" Rodney asked, darting his eyes from the road to regard the pair frankly.

Scott turned to him and appraised the man. "You still dead set on accompanying us back home, Rodney? It's likely to be a one way trip, and there's no way I can guarantee your safety?"

Rodney hunched his shoulders. "Know that, bro. I made my peace with my family and my ancestors before coming out here weeks ago with our big friends back there."

"It's going to be dangerous, Rodney." Scott warned, and Rodney shrugged again.

"I know how to handle a firearm, my friend. I'm a warrior, from warrior blood, and I have plenty of hunting experience. I won't be a liability to you."

Nodding, Scott said "Well, you'll be with us, then. Just so you know what you're getting into."

Chuckling again, Rodney said "Oh, it's going to be a crazy time. I think the real question is, do they know what's about to befall them? I think they have a somewhat inflated opinion of their abilities, in the face of such overwhelming odds."

Turning to the pair, he said finally "I think we're gonna wipe the floor with them, my friends!"

Smirking, Storm gave Scott a nudge with his elbow and rumbled "See why I brought him along? He's good for morale!"

Scott rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. He still had plenty to work out before they got there, and not enough time to do so.

Still, he hoped the aboriginal man was right. They needed all the positivity they could get.

In the police bus, Chris sat on a bench with Jimmy close to the back of the bus, as Skyy kept the charmeleon company in the seat ahead.

"Nervous?" he asked his younger sibling, and Jimmy shrugged "A little."

Chris grinned, and shoved him with an arm. "Me, I'm scared shitless. Don't kid me!"

Jimmy sighed and said "Yeah, OK. So am I, too. But we got Azil and Sky and the others helping us. We're gonna be fine!"

Chris gave him a long look and said softly "No, Jim. It's going to be bloody dangerous. Mum and dad know that, but they knew we couldn't stay with them. So, they're relying on us; both of us, alright; to keep safe. That means, you stick with Entei and Raikou, and you do everything they say! Everything!"

Jim sighed, but nodded to his brother. "I have to keep Azil and me safe, I know. I promise."

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Chris said "Good. If we get through OK, you're going to like it there. Place is fucking bat shit crazy! Pokémon everywhere!"

Giving him a hopeful look, Jimmy asked "Think I can become a trainer?"

Chris chuckled. "Dude, you already are a trainer! It's just how far you plan on going with it!"

A determined look crossed his face, as he said "I'm going to be the best trainer there is! I'm going to wipe the floor with that Ash Ketchum dick, and his retarded pikachu!"

Rolling his eyes, Chris said "Umm, you do know he doesn't exist, right?"

He couldn't stop a loud laugh as Jimmy looked shocked, and said "What?"

A few seats down, Shadow smirked at their conversation, turning to Bill and said softly in pokéspeak "I'm looking forward to going home for a while."

Looking away, Bill said "Think your old trainer will cause complications?"

Shaking her head, she said dryly "Not if he wants his balls intact."

When her words clearly didn't reassure him, she rested a paw on his leg and said "No, Bill. He will be fine. In the end, pokémon are partners to humans, not their slaves. Regardless what they sometimes think, we make our own choices, and I've chosen you. So we will be fine."

Wrapping an arm around her neck, he gave her a hug, mindless of the other police officers sharing the van with them. "Good! Cause you and me are a team, now and forever."

She didn't need to answer him, as the question was a moot point, anyway.

Changing the subject, she asked him "Will you stay with the Rangers?"

Nodding, he said "If you want to. I think it'll be interesting."

Snorting, she laughed. "You have no idea. Things are a little more primitive than your police force. But interesting is the word, alright!"

Grinning, he said "Good. I could do with a little interesting. Life's been way too boring lately for my taste!"

Shadow rested her head against his shoulder, and sighed. Still, he had a point. Life was certainly going to get interesting for them all, for a while.

She just hoped they made it through all the interesting in one piece.

 **Chapter 60: The Spelunkers.**

The convoy of vehicles reached the checkpoint set up by the police just before 6am. Located just outside the CBD proper, the area was adjacent to the docks; it's history as a warehousing precinct obvious in the size and shape of the building structures dominating the region.

The surrounding streets were almost empty. With the operation occurring so early on a Sunday, the late night partygoers had already staggered home, and no early morning commuters bustled through the sidewalks as would have occurred on a normal business day.

Still, as they were waved through the blockading barriers, a large group of reporters and media jostled beside the vehicles, attempting to take photographs of the occupants while they bombarded the police officers on duty with endless questions on the nature and reason for the secretive operation.

Things had been going smoothly, with Chris and Bill ensuring the pokémon in the bus kept their heads down to avoid the press. However, when the cattle truck approached, no cajoling from Scott could make the recalcitrant typhlosion duck his head out of view. The truck's side windows were lightly tinted which, added to the early morning light diffused by the surrounding buildings, helped mask the vehicle interior. But the huge, furred and fanged profile visible through the glass still had the reporters stunned; at least till they recovered enough to break out in a further cacophony of speculation to the beleaguered police.

"That's not helping, Storm" grumbled Scott, but the pokémon shrugged, dismissing his objections.

"Things are about to get insane here, and I have no intentions in adding to my stress by pretending to these humans I don't actually exist. They're going to find out one way or another, so let 'em do whatever they like."

Scott made to comment, but then decided against it. His partner was right, after all, and there was no point pretending otherwise. Sometimes, the pokémon's pragmatism was spot on target.

Rodney snorted, and said "Least I was the second most interesting thing in the vehicle. It's odd, for a change, not being the centre of attention."

Confused, Scott made to ask what the man meant, but was forestalled by their arrival at the final police checkpoint.

A block away from the initial barricade, it was thankfully out of sight of the media contingent, and disembarking from the vehicle was a simple enough affair. While aware of their existence, a number of the officers had not visibly seen the pokémon before, and a few startled gasps were thrown at them, especially the legendaries, who took the shock with nothing more than an ironic glance. However, the officers had all been thoroughly briefed on the situation, and nothing untoward happened.

Temporary HQ had been set up in a warehouse around the corner from the Sinnotech building which, from all accounts, stood ominously silent. No security personnel or staff; in fact no one whatsoever; had been seen within the structure; something that had Scott tightening his lip. Last time they'd tackled this organisation back on his home world had been no different, and he hoped history wouldn't repeat itself this time.

With Storm and the legendaries occupied with Cameron and his senior officers, Scott took the opportunity to slip to the building corner and steal a glance at their objective.

It wasn't a reassuring sight. The structure rose high above the squat converted warehouses dominating the streets, a black, gleaming glass edifice to evil out of place in the areas architecture.

"Jesus!" said a quiet voice at his shoulder, and the Ranger spun to confront Chris and Skyy behind him, as they peered around at the ominous structure that was their intended target.

"Weren't you supposed to be waiting with the others?" Scott muttered, and Chris grinned suddenly.

"Weren't you?"

Chuckling, Scott returned to peering at the darkened building before them. "Looks familiar?"

"You mean, the fact it's scarily deserted?" said Skyy, looking past his shoulder doubtfully.

Scott nodded. "It seems we've found their signature move, perhaps. Hmm, let's get back to the others. I need to have a word with Storm, Raikou and Cameron."

Returning to the group, Scott pulled the three aforementioned aside, not minding that Chris and Skyy kept them company.

"Is there any other way into that building, Cameron?" the Ranger asked, unsurprised when the officer shook his head.

"Apart from the main entry, and a rear dock ramp to the underground car park, the place is a fortress. Even the blueprints on the structure were difficult to obtain, and contained only scant information, once Council were reluctantly willing to hand them over. I'd be surprised if they hadn't bribed someone in Council to make the information vanish. Even our copies, obtained through the Department of Natural Resources are likely out of date."

"How do the services enter the building? Sewerage, power, communications, etc?" Storm growled, and Cameron raised an eye at the big pokémon.

"You're not thinking...? Hmm, we have those schematics somewhere. I can't vouch for their accuracy, however."

Chris, following the gist of the conversation, muttered "Oh, you're going to persuade Suicune and Entei to wade through sewerage to enter the building? That's going to be a fun conversation for you!"

Grinning broadly, Storm winked at the youngster, and said dryly "Not likely they'll fit down there. But entering via such a back door might lay a little surprise on the bastards they're not remotely expecting!"

It turned out the typhlosion was right on the money. Comparisons of the subterranean schematics with those of the buildings revealed a few secrets that the builders of the structure hadn't considered concealing. An abandoned subway tunnel, now reappropriated for major communication lines, ran from the city centre to the river crossing, immediately below the basement levels. Even more fortuitously, the original subway station and platform were located less than a few meters beneath the foundations of the structure above.

"Is it accessible?" wondered Storm, trailing a lazy claw along the passageway to the open area thoughtfully.

Hailing a police engineer from his contingent, Cameron questioned the man, who nodded with a gulp, wary of the blue furry monster who asked the question.

"Umm, yes err... sir! A service entrance comes out less than three hundred meters from here, behind that warehouse over there. It's big enough to drive a work utility vehicle all the way to the platform!"

When the pokémon slapped him on the back in thanks, he near fainted, but managed to gasp out "Won't we be needing explosives to get through all that concrete?"

Smirking, Storm snorted, letting a trail of smoke escape his toothy mouth and said with a growl "Oh, I think we'll manage somehow."

That was enough for the engineer, who left in a near panic.

"You do understand if you keep traumatising my staff, you're going to be out there on your own, don't you?" said Cameron dryly, and the pokémon guffawed.

"Naah, they're tougher than that. Besides, better I prepare them than letting Entei do so. He hasn't learnt the finer art of subtlety that I have!"

"Heaven help us all!" muttered the police chief, but called out to his lieutenant to ready the troops who were accompanying the group that they'd be mobilizing within the hour.

Trudging through the dark, stinking tunnel towards their goal, the group didn't feel the need to exchange much in the way of conversation, instead concentrating on the uneven footing beneath them. The ancient rail tracks had grown slick with moisture and, while rust tarnished their surface, were slippery when stepped on. More dangerous, water seeping down from above had rotted the timber sleepers beneath them, producing a hazard to the unwary stepping incautiously without checking before placing a foot.

On top of everything, the place stank. Effluent seeped down from above in several places from cracks in the city sewerage system above, leaving dark pools of slippery filth that could send the unwary sliding to their knees in muck.

All in all, it was about as unwholesome a place as the Rangers could have imagined.

Storm was less than impressed. "Fuck me, if this is the epitome of human civilisation, I'd rather be back home. Least then, I won't spend my life reeking of human shit!"

Avoiding a dead rat corpse floating in a nearby puddle of something unmentionable, Scott sighed, giving his partner a pat on the shoulder. "It could be worse."

Grumbling, the typhlosion didn't reply immediately, before pointing backward with a claw to the struggling raichu who, while clearly exhausted, was doing her damnedest to keep up with the group.

"Did she really have to come?" he demanded of his human partner, who paused a moment, giving the pokémon a long look which she studiously ignored.

"What would you have preferred? We leave her behind with the humans? I trust Cameron, but not many others. She's safer with us."

Returning to his trudging march, Scott muttered in a low voice. "Besides, she insisted, as you well know. If you want to tell her she's not welcome, then go right ahead. Me, I value my life more than that."

Giving a harrumph, Storm went to reply, but swore as his short legs caught on a hidden void beneath the sleeper, near sending him to his face in the muck. Cursing loudly as he went over, it was only the quick reflexes of Entei, who shot out a paw to grab him by the shoulder, that saved him from falling.

"This is your idea of fun, is it, Ranger?" grumbled Entei, steadying the typhlosion as he regained his footing. The legendaries voice echoed down the long chamber as he let the typhlosion again precede him, followed behind the smaller pokémon and human Rangers.

"Would you have preferred being knee deep in human effluent, rather than ankle deep? We could still take the larger sewerage tunnels? You might just fit, with a bit of squeezing?" said Scott dryly, as his torch illuminated the filthy, cable laden tunnel ahead.

"Story of my life, Ranger. What do you think it's like for us pokémon living back home, surrounded by you lot? You just described the entire planet!" the legendary retorted wryly.

"Why is your mind always in the sewer, Entei?" complained Suicune, then froze suddenly, causing those behind the big pokémon to nearly plough into his rump. When the others spun at him in alarm, his open mouthed face outlined in torchlight, he turned wide eyes to his onlookers and said "I just made a funny, didn't I?"

Rolling his eyes, Raikou resumed his march, pushing past the blue and white pokémon to continue trudging towards their target. "Why me, father? Why me?"

Snorting suddenly, Storm slapped the pokémon on the arm and said "Well, can't choose your family, but at least you can pick your friends. Oh, and you can pick your nose. Just don't pick your friends nose!"

"Are we all finished being children, people? This is rather important!" asked Scott dryly, as the light ahead broke through into a large tiled chamber beyond.

Storm gasped despite himself, as the huge opening glimmered dimly in the lights from their torches. While coated heavily in the muck from decades past, the tiled walls reflected the lights reluctantly, scattering muted reflections into the darkness beyond. While generally intact, here and there large piles of rubble surrounded newer concrete pylons that had been pounded through the area to make up the foundations of the buildings above, although as a whole the roof ahead appeared stable. A maze of wires and plumbing crisscrossed the vast space, heading down the abandoned railway tunnels from the many platforms, snaking their way to unknown destinations within the city.

Decayed and ruined it may have been, but the Ranger's had to admit, impressive it was too.

"Shit!" swore Storm helpfully, and Scott didn't reprimand the pokémon, in awe himself. "This is bigger than anything I've seen back home!"

Chris, lagging behind the pair to give Sparky a helping hand to climb wearily onto the nearest deserted platform, chuckled. "This is nothing. Most of the newer stations in the city have double the number of tunnels, and even they're insignificant compared to some of the big cities overseas.

Sniffing deeply, Suicune wrinkled his nose and complained "Smells of human urine, and worse!"

Bill gave the legendary a nod as he climbed to join the others on the station platform, followed by his fellow officers and Shadow, who lithely jumped to the concrete surface with a graceful bound. "A lot of homeless people used to live down here, and had for decades. The toilet facilities don't work anymore, unfortunately, and this is the result. But the tunnels were sealed the past few years, to ensure vandals didn't disrupt the power and communications lines to the city. Terrorists, you know." he said sagely, and the pokémon nodded, although he had no real idea what the human was talking about.

Staring up towards the ceiling a good twenty feet above, Raikou rumbled "My concern is will it hold if we disturb it, or will it come crashing down around us? It does seem sound, but I think a little caution would be advisable, Entei. I believe it wise to keep your enthusiasm in check, especially around all that wiring and suchlike. We do not want the city disturbed above."

"Yeah, they're disturbed enough as is." muttered Storm, but was ignored by the others as Entei moved to an adjacent platform, spread his legs for support and raised his head to study the ceiling above.

Pausing, he turned to the rest of the group. "I would suggest moving back a pace" he added helpfully, returning a keen gaze to the concrete above. "This is going to get a little hot."

Ducking into a nearby abandoned ticket booth, they'd barely made it safely before a blast of superheated air swept past the tiny office, lightly scalding the exposed skin of those who loitered too near the doorway, as Entei began his excavation.

Relatively immune to the flames, Storm stuck his head out, eyes squinting in the hot wind as he narrated the progress to the awed occupants.

"Not fucking around, is he. He's through the first layer of concrete, and heading through the bedrock above. Shit, it's dripping to the floor like melted ice cream! S'okay tho, it's just pooling down the tracks below the platform, and flowing back down the tunnel to the far right."

"Will it take long?" sweated out Cameron, as the human's sweltered at the office back.

Noticing the problem, Suicune shot a beam of ice towards the building walls, coating them in a thick layer of ice that began melting almost immediately. While adding to the room's humidity, it did regulate the temperature somewhat, and Chris lay a hand on the white furred chest in thanks, receiving a return smile from the pokémon.

The noise was incredible; the closest Chris could compare it to was what he'd experienced during a school excursion to a steel works foundry several years earlier. The noise rang through the chamber, deafening them to all but shouted words.

"How's he going?" Chris yelled to Storm, who continued his supervision, receiving a thumbs up as the took another look towards the huge legendary, surrounded by molten rock and metal as he kept up a steady stream of plasma upwards.

The sudden silence as the bombardment of the roof ceased was a shock to the group. Scott stepped gingerly back onto the sweltering platform, avoiding still smouldering lumps of shattered debris that had escaped the legendary's attack, when Entei's huge whiskered face popped into view around the building corner as he casually shook off the molten rock still flecking his whiskers.

"Done?" said the Ranger, and Entei nodded.

"I can sense there is now less than a meter between the opening I created and the void of the space above. I thought it best to stop at this point. Melting anyone in the room above might have caused problems."

Snorting in amusement, Storm pushed past the pokémon to march towards the platform beneath the opening, but stepped back hurriedly as the intense heat made him wince.

"Fuck, that's a bit toasty, even for me! Suicune... would you mind?"

Nodding, Suicune slipped gingerly past the typhlosion, mist already enveloping his body as he touched a paw to the tiles before him, sending a crackling sheet of ice outwards to encase first the tiles beneath, then to creep up the walls on all sides to harden the molten rock above into a dark, slagged cavity. Soon, all that remained of the work was a dark, congealed and quite cold mass, glistening icily in the torches reflective beam.

Stepping cautiously onto the slippery surface, the police officers approached the overhead opening, shining their lights into the gloom above. Even with all the work done by Entei, it was a long way up, and they began holding a hurried conversation as to how to proceed, broken as Suicune again stepped up and told them to move right back.

Taking a deep breath, he again shot a bright blue beam of light firstly towards the floor, then progressively upwards as he created a spiral ramp of ice reaching first to the ceiling, then into the waiting space above. The work of only a few minutes, he finally stepped back, admiring his work with a critical eye as the others watched on in awe.

"You're a handy lot to have around" muttered Rodney, tossing the butt of his cigarette onto the tracks beneath them, before grinning at the surprised Suicune.

As the legendary made to reply, he let out a startled meep as Raikou shouldered past his brother, peering up at the darkened hole above. With a satisfied grunt, he turned towards the group, pupils wide in the semi darkness as he announced he was ready to break through to the building space above.

As the policemen adjusted and checked their gear, Scott gave Chris and Skyy a tight grin, stepping close to mutter "You all ready for this?"

The pair exchanged a look, and Skyy shrugged, not meeting the Ranger's eye as he said "I suppose we had better be."

Laying an arm across the lucario's shoulder, Chris gave him a welcome squeeze, and said to Scott in a mock cheery voice "Better we get this over with now, before I start getting nervous."

Storm's bark of laughter nearby had the group of human police start, as he wandered to them, accompanied by Raikou and Suicune. "Just a walk in the park, kiddo." he joked, broad grin plastered across his muzzle. Suicune snorted, responding wryly "I'd prefer some of that fresh forest air, myself!" but didn't object when Chris gave his neck a stroke, smoothing the ruffled, slightly moist fur down with a gentle hand.

"We'll all be looking forward to that, I think. When this is over, I'm hoping you guys can take us on a bit of a tour of your home; given the most we've seen of your world has been a few cities, and a lot of forest."

"A road trip with legendary pokémon? Now that'll cause a few heads to spin!" grinned Scott, as Storm nodded vigorously.

"Might be in on that, myself!" the pokémon agreed, chuckling as Chris nodded.

Cameron broke up their musings to pull Scott, Storm and Raikou aside. "We're ready, gentlemen." he said solemnly, as Raikou nodded, stepping past the group to climb cautiously up the large, icy ramp. Giving the hole above and before him a searching stare, his brow furrowed, thick eyebrows meeting in a vee as he concentrated on the task at hand.

An ominous hum echoed through the space around him, as the air became charged in anticipation. Chris started as a small static spark shot from his hand to Skyy, causing the lucario to jump in surprise, until he spread his stubby fingers wide, marvelling at the web of sparks chasing through his raised fur.

"I think we're in for some fireworks" he muttered to Chris, motioning his head for them to make a steady, if hasty, retreat behind some nearby pillars. Nor were they the only ones affected; most of the officers were slapping at sparks shooting from their equipment in concern, unconsciously joining the young pair as they put some distance between Raikou and themselves.

Shadow shuddered, hackles raised as she stepped behind Bill, who gave his partner an amused look. "Now you know how I feel!" he murmured, caressing her fur, and receiving a droll look from both the luxray and Sparky, as the raichu, unaffected by the airs charge, snorted at his reply.

The air in the huge space changed, a sudden ozone-laced wind erupting from the dark tunnels to send circling trails of dust around them, culminating in a dark, lightening-etched vortex which whirled around Raikou, emitting thundery, crackling booms as it darkened steadily within.

It felt like an eternity, but was likely just moments before Raikou raised his head, jaws parting to bare a fang-filled mouth at the ceiling above. Along with his roar, a bolt of pure energy shot from his maw, momentarily blinding his audience as it powered into the hole made by Entei, incinerating what was left of the barrier above and raining debris onto the platform beneath.

The sudden shock as the echoing thunder stopped was overwhelming, and as their vision recovered from the intent display, the group looked through watery eyes up through the tunnel above into the equally dark void of the building basement.

"We're through!" Raikou said anticlimactically, breaking the stasis in which most of the group found themselves, as they shouldered their gear and followed the three legendaries up the icy approach into the opening above, disappearing into the dust-filled haze.

Storm gave Scott and Rodney an unusually solemn look, to rumble "This is it, then?" Scott nodded, and Rodney flashed him a broad smile, white teeth gleaming as he pumped the action of the shotgun he'd armed himself with, the noise startlingly loud and familiar in the echoing chamber.

"Lock and load, people!" he pealed out, to the amusement of the few police yet to make the climb.

Turning to the bemused typhlosion, the aboriginal man muttered with a grin "Bugger me, I always wanted to say that!"

"Why?" retorted Storm, confused, but had to forgo the lengthy explanation as Scott pushed his heavy rump into action, and the trio commenced scaling the icy path.

When a warm paw slipped into his hand, Chris smiled at Skyy, giving his friend's short fingers a squeeze, as they brought up the rear.

"Ready?" he said, and Skyy shot a slightly strained grimace back.

"Nope! You?"

Chris shook his head, and replied "Nope! So, let's do it!"

Trailing behind Skyy, he didn't object as the lucario gave him a hand up the first shelf of ice, and they clambered after their friends towards the unknowns of the building above.

 **Chapter 61: Bang, bang! He shot me down...**

"I wonder if they heard us?" pondered Suicune, before shooting a startled eye at Storm when the typhlosion snorted derisively.

"No, Suicune. They failed to hear the ruckus you and your brothers made, by burying their heads up their collective arses!"

Suicune primly pretended to ignore the jibe, but muttered to himself snidely "Wouldn't surprise me, being human and all. They clearly have a penchant for that." But he kept the comment from the ears of the pokémon Ranger, as Storm returned to examining the room around them.

Chris grinned, his eyes fixed on Scott as he and Skyy waited for the Ranger to take the lead. He'd originally assumed the police special forces would head the operation, but with the three huge legendary Pokémon overwhelming the party, it appeared they'd had a change of heart, relegating themselves to the rear rather than risk consequences in contradicting the huge monsters.

Cameron clearly wasn't of the same mind, as he stepped over to have a hurried discussion with the two Rangers, leaving Chris and Skyy time to scope out the room they'd emerged into.

Not that there was much to examine. It was big, empty and dark; three things Chris had long since associated with "bad, m'kay!" A low hum echoed through the chamber, distant machinery sending a thrumming vibration through the concrete, which the human could feel even through the thick rubber soles of his steel capped boots.

When Skyy stepped closer, furred arm brushing his own, Chris gave the Pokémon a warm look, not missing the nervous shaking underlying his friend's demeanor. Resting a palm on his shoulder, Chris muttered quietly "S'okay?"

The lucario shot him a toothy smirk, replying in a false Mexican accent "S'alright!" which quirked Chris's lip, amused despite himself at the Pokémon's quick grasp of his worlds culture, until Scott let out a low cough from behind them, drawing their attention.

As the group conference, the human Ranger turned to Cameron and Storm, receiving a nod from each in turn, and said in a low voice "OK, the plan is to split into two groups. Storm and I will be accompanied by Cameron, Chris, Skyy, and Raikou, as well as you three officers. Jimmy and Azil will be coming with us. We'll try and make it upstairs to the executive floors and find out who is ultimately in charge of this fiasco. The rest of you will be led by Bill and Shadow, and need to determine where that damned portal is located. Secure the area, and ensure the thing is stable. Last we need is to have that blow sky high and take us out with it. Radio contact is to be kept to a minimum, but all essential information is to be relayed through either myself or Storm. Any questions?"

Suicune turned his head quickly, giving his brothers a startled glance, but received no satisfaction from either as they studiously ignored him. As Scott made to continue, he cleared his throat loudly, the sound harsh in the large area as he demanded "I want to go with Chris."

Scott, unsurprised at the request, stepped before the blue legendary and said quietly "I know, Suicune. I understand that. But I need you to deal with the portal. It's you, or Entei, and who can I trust to do the job properly?"

Entei, who had overheard the Ranger's reply, gave the pair a dry look, but his slightly manic grin did little to contradict the Ranger's blunt assessment.

Somewhat taken aback, but still pleased with the perceived compliment, Suicune replied "Well, you are right, of course. But still... Raikou could..." He petered off as Scott shook his head, before lowering his own and sighing. "I guess you are right, Ranger. I will go with the others."

Smiling, Scott patted the blue furred neck and was about to continue again, when a hard tugging on his trouser leg had him drop his eyes in surprise. Sparky, a determined look on her face, gazed up at him and said "Chu?" pointing to herself with a clawed digit.

Scott pursed his lip, wondering what to do with the exhausted raichu, but finally relented, squatting down as he asked "I can't tell you what to do, Sparky. But I assume you're here to search for Jasper?"

At her definite nod, he sighed and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'd think you'd be most likely finding about him downstairs here, but it's up to you. If you'd prefer to accompany us upstairs, you're free to..."

Sparky shook her head, pointing towards Bill and Shadow, where the pair stood with Rodney and the bulk of the police. Straightening her shoulders, she strode over to join the luxray, who gave her a long glance, followed by a short conversation in pokéspeak. When Shadow then gave him a quizzical stare, Scott shrugged in return, and she turned back to Bill, eyes intent on her trainer as he watched on quietly.

Good girl, Scott thought, as he stepped back to Storm's side. She'll look after the raichu and get her through this, if anyone can. Assuming we all get through this, he thought dryly to himself, but shook the thought aside as he resumed his speech, eyes locked on the police officers whom he thought a little too relaxed for his liking.

"Now that's settled, I want to emphasise how much danger we're likely in. Complacency will get you killed, as Storm and some of the others can vouch. They're fanatics. These bastards have already dropped two buildings on us, will readily take out their own people just to kill our own, and they won't likely hesitate to do it again. I don't think I need to point out what will happen if they blow the portal prematurely, as we've discussed this in depth. Let me make clear, this is a "take no prisoners" mission. If you see someone acting suspiciously, shoot first, question later."

A few of the officers shot Cameron nervous looks, but when the chief didn't acknowledge their query, they soon realised he wasn't going contradict the Ranger. Eyes grim, they didn't question further.

Scott, having noted their stance, smiled tightly to himself. Professionals, he thought in satisfaction. Thank Arceus I can hopefully rely on them to do what's needed!

"Our goal is eliminate this risk from both worlds once and for all. Take them down, take them out, and for Arceus sake, if it doesn't look human, be careful around it! Make sure who or what it is BEFORE taking a pot shot at it. We don't need to bring down our own with friendly fire!"

As the groups separated, Bill gave Scott and Storm a loaded smile over his shoulder as he cautiously made his way from the room, their quiet footsteps receding down the concrete corridor towards the apparent source of the vibration. Consulting the building plans, Scott had narrowed down their likely path, and guided his group in the opposite direction towards the emergency stairwells the plans stated were located at each building corner. The others followed quietly, caution over speed as they slipped through the darkened hallways towards their target staircase.

Of all things, it was Skyy who spotted the oddity; several stray pieces of wire insulation left carelessly near the stairwell's fire escape entrance. Out of place in the otherwise spotlessly clean service hallway, he spoke up abruptly, startling the officers who had all but ignored the lucario as he walked silently beside Chris, paws making no noise on the polished concrete beneath them.

"Don't!" he hissed, and Storm froze in the act of reaching for the emergency staircase entry handle, clawed fingers closing on air as he drew back from the metal bar.

"What is it?" he questioned gruffly, as Cameron and Scott moved closer to examine the finding.

Picking up a piece, he handed it to the human Ranger, whose brow narrowed alarmingly. "I wonder..." he started, before his eyes widened, and he gestured for the group to make a hurried withdrawal back down the corridor.

As they regrouped around a corner from the stairway entrance, at the police chief's puzzled look Storm swore loudly and said "Same old tricks, it seems. These bastards need to learn some new tactics, I think. We'd better warn the others to be on the watch out for this sort of shit!"

As Cameron nodded, indicating for one of his men to pass on the information to the others, one of the human's approached to examine the wiring.

"Are you sure it's booby trapped?" he asked, shifting his shoulders beneath the weight of his combat gear. Even under his helmet, his blanching face as Storm leant down to glare at him, fangs bared in a snarl as he hissed "Wanna go try it and see? Me, I'm gonna wait here till we find out, cause I have all the scars I need already. Perhaps it's your turn to go boom?"

The officer gulped, shaking his head hurriedly, as Storm turned away, not missing the concerned look Scott shot him as the human Ranger said quietly "Keep it cool, big guy. They don't know these shitheads like we do."

Sighing, Storm offered the policeman a terse apology, which relieved the man's agitation somewhat, but Raikou pushed past them all, ignoring the danger to approach the door and set his nose close to the gap, breathing deeply at the aluminium vented panel near the bottom.

"There is something there. A faint chemical smell, not at all pleasant. Harsh, like ammonia. It should not be present!" he concluded, as another of the troops stepped forward, squatting down beside the huge Pokémon to check.

While his nose had no hope of besting that of the legendary, he still swore as he climbed to his feet. "Agreed. We occasionally catch the same concentrated aroma of C4 in storage, back in the bomb squad demolitions room. The thing is probably rigged."

"Can you disarm it?" Scott questioned, unsurprised when the officer shook his head.

"Without the right equipment, and in the limited time we have, I have Buckley's chance. I'd need to see what we're dealing with, and for that, I need my gear from back at base. I'm sorry." He finished apologetically, eye darting to Cameron, who fobbed off the regret without reprimand.

"We can't plan for every eventuality, son. But it begs the question; where do we go from here?"

"We could always take the main lift?" spoke up Chris, surprised when the party turn to him in astonishment. "I mean, come on! They still need to get upstairs somehow. Not every route can be booby trapped, and the execs here would need some way to get in and out. Why not use the most obvious?"

"Kid has a point, Scott" rumbled Storm, reaching out to give Chris's hair a ruffle. Grinning back, Chris shrugged, and said "Worth a look?"

"Indeed!" Said Scott, motioning for the party to follow, as they left the hallway back towards the building interior.

As Shadow turned to see their friend's party depart into the darkness opposite, she sighed and pressed gently against Bill's leg for comfort. Almost unconsciously, his hand found her head, stroking her ears as he followed behind Suicune and Entei. He'd sent the two big Pokémon ahead of the humans, their keen senses much more adept at picking up anyone thinking of ambushing them than his own, or those of his human entourage.

Even so, Bill continued having trepidations that the Ranger's decision to put him in charge of the second party was the correct choice. He was well aware that there were others in the group more experienced, and certainly better trained, and while he was no novice officer, he couldn't help but think the decision could prove costly.

"Don't let it worry you" a voice spoke from just behind, and Bill started, spinning his head to regard the aboriginal man pacing beside them, as Rodney gave him an inscribable look.

"I don't..." he began, ready to refute his concerns, but petered off as Rodney shook his head, resettling the heavy shotgun on his shoulder more comfortably as he stepped closer.

"You're wondering why he put you in charge, right? Wondering whether they made the right decision, or even if you're up for it?"

Startled, Shadow looked into her partners face, worried at the concern she saw flicker in his eyes he'd attempted to conceal, as Bill gave an imperceptible nod, not meeting her gaze.

Rodney shrugged, and looked at the other officers before them. "They don't get it, kid. You, or her. They don't understand" he spoke quietly, gesturing towards the luxray between them. "They don't have the mentality to look past all that fur, to the people lurking beneath. You, on the other hand, you know all 'bout that, right?"

Confused a moment, Bill blushed suddenly, exchanging a quick glance at Shadow, who dryly turned to regard the dark skinned human beside her.

Chuckling suddenly, white teeth gleaming in the torch light, Rodney flashed them a broad grin, and said "Don't let it worry you none. I don't make no judgements there, and I know Scott made the right decision. You might be a little green, but you know who the real people are, and who aren't, and it's got nothing to do with them being human. Been a bit of an eye opener meeting up with her and her kin" he said, nodding towards Shadow, "but the universe is turning out to be a much bigger place than anyone originally thought. Some won't like it, but sucks to be them. Gonna happen regardless. Let's face it; it's only people like you and her that's got a chance of making it work for everyone."

"That's if we all get through this in one piece" Bill muttered wryly, giving Shadow a look as she snorted in dry amusement. Still, Rodney wasn't wrong, he thought, and didn't reply further as Suicune and Entei abruptly halted before a large set of steel, reinforced doors, through which a muted humming could be indistinctly heard, heavy vibrations clearly felt through the floor beneath.

Stepping past the police, Bill rested a hand on Suicune's shoulder and asked quietly "Is this it? This the place?"

Suicune nodded absently, nose pressed to the crack of the door as he inhaled deeply, breath whiffing as he scented the air seeping from within.

"Yes, the portal is within. We can feel it!" he muttered, before turning abruptly and hissing "Yet it is not alone in there. I smell humans; lots of them."

"I hear them, too" interjected Shadow in Pokéspeak, drawing Suicune's eyes as he gave the luxray a curt nod. "Lots of humans."

As the police officers accompanying them leant closer to overhear, Bill sighed, rubbing his face as he considered their options. "So, it's a trap, unsurprisingly. We knew it couldn't be as easy as this the entire operation. So, how do we handle it?"

"I could blow them all up?" said Entei brightly, eyeing the door with childlike enthusiasm.

Sparky snorted, shaking her head wryly as Bill calmed the big excitable Pokémon. "The portal is in there, remember? The entire "boom is bad" talk we had earlier?"

Sighing, Entei nodded. "Oh, alright then. Spoil my fun. Well then, how about I heat up that door, and Suicune then hits the superheated metal with an ice blast, blowing through it? It'd steam up straight away too, provide us with both an opening into the room, and concealing cover?"

Suicune opened his mouth to retort, then paused, considering the option. "Actually, that's rather an inspired idea, brother. However did you come up with it?"

Entei rolled his eyes, giving Bill a piercing look as he muttered to himself "Play the fool, and everyone thinks you're an idiot. I know you're ultra intelligent, but the rest of us are not all imbeciles, "Princess"!"

Suicune shot him a furious stare, the insult cutting deep, but Rodney coughed, interrupting their bickering. "Priorities, people. This is not the time or place for bickering amongst ourselves. We open the doors, make cover, then what?"

"Not get shot?" grumbled Suicune, silenced when the aboriginal man glared at him. "Oh, alright. I'll try and freeze the place. Is that satisfactory?"

Bill glanced at Shadow, then his fellow officers, who nodded. "Fine! But first, can you build a thick wall of ice in front of us here, about five foot high, to give us some temporary protection while you're going at it."

Still smarting, Suicune turned away and went to his task, his ministrations forming a large ridge of ice before the group over two meters thick, which curled around the corridor giving them a means of retreat, should they need it. In the meantime, Entei moved to the forefront, blasting the door with superheated plasma, as trickling trails of molten steel began pooling at its base.

Crouching down before Shadow, Bill met her eyes and asked "Once the doors are gone, do you think you can take out anyone in there? I'd rather not kill them, but..."

Uncertainty flickered across her brow as she glanced at the door, before determination kicked in. Nodding sharply, she nuzzled Bill's cheek, receiving a warm caress in return. The young officer stood, letting the luxray past as she took up position beside Suicune, as the remainder of the group huddled behind the makeshift protective ice wall.

Radiant heat sent trickles of water running down the barrier to pool at their feet, even as the roar ceased and Entei stepped back into view, muttering "It's done. Blow the bastard and let's get this started!"

Suicune needed no further encouragement, maw parting wide to send a beam of intense blue energy from his throat, meeting the bright red glow of the superheated metal doors with a sharp, cracking detonation.

The steel shattered, exploding backwards into the portal room in a shower of sharp projectiles. Angry cries from within suggested at least some found targets, although the sudden dense mist enveloping the room prevented the group seeing anyone within.

Still, they made their presence felt, as a hail of fire hammered the barrier wall before them, showering them with shards of ice. Hunching down further into protection, Bill gave Shadow a tight hug, her paw hooked around his neck as she drew him close, and he whispered into her ear "Go do your thing, Kitten. Just be careful!"

Pulling back, she nuzzled his cheek affectionately, and said dryly "I will try not to get shot."

Nodding, he released her after a final hug, mindless of the looks he received from his fellow officers, and she sped away into the mist in a black and blue blur, coat already sparking with pent up energy as she sought her targets.

Miraculously, none of the bullets struck her, and she began throwing bolts of energy towards the sources of fire, sharp cries of pain confirming for her she was hitting her targets. But as the new source of attack became apparent, and with the fog starting to lift, she found it increasingly difficult to avoid the tracers now aimed in her direction. The enemy soldiers, hunkered down behind their own concrete barriers, finally spotted her racing form, forcing the luxray to throw herself behind a massive concrete pylon, which splintered in shards across her as bullets peppered into it behind her.

Relief came in the form of a massive fireball from Entei, who ignored Bill's sharp reprimand and launched an attack which exploded within the enemy ranks, throwing several many yards away to lay motionless in a crumpled heap. Others screamed, rolling desperately to put out the clinging fire enveloping them. Still, enough remained active to keep the friendly forces out of the action, and a stalemate seemed inevitable, as neither party could gain any ground.

The status quo dragged on, even as Suicune added his own talents to the mix, but the legendary pair couldn't get a clear enough shot at the enemy to make their attacks count, wary of being struck themselves as they lined up their targets.

A sudden clamour in the enemy's ranks caused a lull in the shooting, soon followed by a sharp detonation as a grenade, thrown from behind the enemy, took out one group, their sharp screams echoing in the sudden quiet. Another followed, then automatic weapons fire took over, this time aimed to their rear, as the enemy turned to confront their new threat.

Shouting from where he had been sending shotgun blasts into the room, Rodney yelled "What's happening?" But before he finished, a lanky form staggered through the mist towards them, rifle dragging behind on its lanyard as the unknown human, clearly injured as it clutched its chest, headed their way.

One of the human police officers drew a bead on the form, but missed as Bill struck his arm, sending the shot wide. "No!" Bill shouted, as the man looked up towards him, pale, blood streaked face hinting at a grin as he stepped forward again.

"Jasper!" roared out Entei, ready to spring forward and assist the man, but from within the fog, several shots pierced the mist, striking the tall form who staggered under the impact.

Disbelief on his face, the disgraced gym leader froze a moment, blood blossoming across the tattered remains of his white shirt, before his eyes rolled and he collapsed in a heap mere meters before them.

A shriek, piercing the room, erupted from behind Bill, as Sparky sped past the barrier, mindless of the fire again directed towards them, to cower above her trainer, grasping his shirt frantically even as she cried out in panic.

Cursing, Bill made to stand, but was pushed down by Rodney, who sped towards the pair, ignoring the bullets. One shot grazed his shoulder, sending him staggering, but he made it to Jasper's side, grabbing the man's shirt collar and dragging him towards their lines. Mercifully, he made it back to safety without further incident, a frantic raichu clenching her fist at her sides as Rodney propped him up against the wall behind, wiping blood on his trousers absently as he knelt beside the stricken man, shaking his head at the gaping wounds leeching his life.

Bill called over one of the officers acting as paramedic, but one look told the officer it was hopeless, the pumping blood slowing as Jasper bled out before him. Still, he tore the sodden shirt open, large dressing pressed against the bloody mess in a vain attempt to slow the process.

Jasper's eyes fluttered open, bloodshot in his pale face, and he looked up at his rescuers with a wry, pain filled grin. "Fuck, that hurts!" he muttered, before his eyes caught Sparky's, opening in disbelief.

"You were dead! They told me you were dead!" he gasped, then coughed harshly, spasms racking his frame as he reached for the raichu, who threw herself against him, ignoring the mess matting her fur.

Caressing her with shaking arms, he said softly "I missed you so much, love." She nodded, face pressed tightly into his neck, before his eyes hardened, and he looked up at Bill, breath rattling as he coughed out "They're waiting for you upstairs, and in the entrance. When they knew you were here, they left me for dead, and I didn't do anything to make them think otherwise. So, I made it down here, and took a few out for you. Guess they got me, too."

Suicune's long face stretched down, taking in the dying man's form with lips tightly pressed. "You are forgiven, Jasper" he said finally, blinking as the gym leader reached up towards him, but failing as his arm dropped limply beside him.

Another cough, this one accompanied by a bright red splash of life blood, left his mouth, and Jasper gasped, clutching Sparky to him. "I hope your father will be as forgiving, Suicune. I just wish..."

But what he wished was never worded, as with a final gasp, he drew a last rattling breath and died before them...

The world froze for a moment, but only until Sparky let out a piercing shriek, shaking the dead human's shoulders in a frantic attempt to wake him. When it failed, she stood on short legs, eyes wide as a bloody paw went to her mouth in shock. But the eyes narrowed, the cries cut off, and she stood, gasping, looking down at her dead partner...her love...

Entei was the one to break the silence.

"Umm, folks? I think we should step back a bit."

All eyes rose from the dead Gym Leader to the legendary, who continued watching the raichu intently. "I'd suggest right now would be a good time..." he began, as a snarl left Sparky, fists clenching impotently as she arched up, tail raised as her form began glowing with power.

Staggering back, they retreated behind the corner of the corridor as a deep thrumming filled the air, static prickling their skin as the air came alive with energy. Bill dared a look, spying the raichu enveloped in a nimbus of power, sparks shooting from her form to scorch the walls and ceiling around her. When one missed him by inches, burning a deep hole into the concrete near his ear, he ducked back, meeting Suicune's shocked stare, as well as Entei's resigned one.

"Shit's going to happen now, human..." the legendary muttered as Bill, lost for words, shook his head. But what he'd planned to say froze in his mouth at yet another shriek sounded, this one of pure rage.

Sparky rose, ignoring the shots still volleying towards her. Those that met her glowing form simply evaporated, the projectiles no match for the energy coursing around her fur. Eyes ablaze, she took a step, then another, and then tore across the room towards the enemy, who sounded cries of alarm at her approach.

They had no chance against her quick attack, and before they had any opportunity to retaliate, she was within their midst, the energy surrounding her turning critical as with a final blood curdling cry, the power exploded from her, incinerating those enemy soldiers near her, and immolating the rest.

The blast shattered the ice barrier around the police and the Pokémon, sending several crashing into the walls with sharp retorts. The concussion was huge, and the humans in particular were dropped to their knees, hands clapped to their ears in pain as the concussion staggered them. Thankfully, the ice wall, while sustaining further damage, managed to fend off the bulk of the explosive attack, and they were spared more serious injury.

Once the air settled, static still making the hair on his neck rise, a shaking Bill climbed cautiously to his feet, chunks of the ice peppering his combat gear dropping to the floor as he stood looking into the chamber aghast at the destruction.

"Shadow..." he began, but staggered again as a black and blue blur launched itself at him from the smoking chaos, as the luxray, her arms and legs wrapped around him, hugged herself against him fiercely.

After a moment, she drew her face away, tears streaming down her cheeks as Entei approached with Suicune and Rodney, grim eyes fixed on the remains of the enemy position becoming visible through the murk, now just a smouldering crater surrounded by charred, and occasionally still twitching, corpses.

Of the raichu, nothing remained.

Shocked at the carnage, it took a moment for the implications to sink in until, finally, Bill gasped and said "Shit, the portal! Is it...?"

Entei nodded abruptly, forestalling him.

"It is intact, thankfully. The event horizon is stable, although I do not know for how long. The raichu didn't hold back in her final revenge."

Struggling to lift the heavy feline who refused to release him, Bill coughed at the acrid smoke filling the air and gasped "And the enemy?"

Suicune, an unusually grim look on his face, said with some satisfaction "Dead. All of them. She cleared them away for us."

Turning to stare down at Jasper's body, Bill sighed, bending to slide Shadow back onto the floor, where she stood shakily to press against his leg.

"Perhaps Jasper and Sparky are at peace now. At least we can hope that. But she bought for us our goal; the portal is ours, although the cost was so high. I just hope the others don't meet the same level of resistance."

Rubbing soot from his blackened face with a shaking hand, he beckoned for the rest of the group to approach, and it was only Rodney who heard him mutter "I just hope it was worth it..."

Outside the building, the remainder of the police force manned the barricades, keeping the increasingly aggressive media from entering the area. Several scuffles had already broken out, and the officer in charge, Inspector Colin Smith, had been forced to place several reporters under arrest for resisting police, which did nothing to alleviate the attitude of the rest.

Ignoring their demands for answers, Smith concentrated on the attempts to contact the force within. Since entering the building, no radio contact had been received from the group, and he was becoming increasingly concerned at the silence.

It was the distant rumble that broke his concentration from the communications team; a deep rumbling that shook the ground and was increasingly evident even over the raucous noise from the media rabble. Confused, Colin left the makeshift tent and froze as cries from the reporters, accompanied by their frantic retreat, turned the barrier area into a panicked sea of chaos.

From around the corner of the nearest building, the cause of the commotion became evident. Several tanks, along with a squad of heavily armed army personnel and APV's, approached their lines with obvious intent.

Shocked, he swore fluently, hurriedly retreating back into the tent to urge the technicians to double their efforts in reaching the group inside the building.

Cameron had to be warned.

Jobes had arrived as promised... and he'd brought his friends with him.

 **Chapter 62: Tanked**

Stepping cautiously across the gore covered floor of the portal room, Bill waved over another officer, giving him the gruesome task of dragging first Jasper's remains, then those of the nearest enemy soldiers, away from the room centre over to where Suicune was flash-freezing them solid. Of Sparky, nothing remained.

Feeling a soft head press against his thigh, he made to drop his hands to caress Shadow but froze, aware of the disturbing state of his hands. Absently, he wiped them down his uniform shirt, leaving a trail of blood that would likely never come out, but he didn't give it much thought, stroking idle fingers through the luxray's mane comfortingly.

Rodney joined him in his pondering, shotgun slung across his shoulders and his shirt sleeves rolled back. The aboriginal man didn't seem especially fazed at the state of the room around him, his experience as a hunter giving him partial immunity to the reek of offal around them. Some of Bill's fellow officers hadn't been so lucky and, while hardened to the everyday realities of life in the police force, weren't able to cope with all the death that had so violently confronting them. In several areas, the stench of vomit had enhanced the other less savoury smells, and Bill had to consciously choke down his gag reflex a few times, so as not to join them.

Clapping him on the shoulder, Rodney said somewhat sympathetically "Not a good thing, this, brother. You two coping?"

Giving the human a grateful look at his unconscious inclusion, Shadow nodded, peering up at Bill, who simply shrugged noncommittally.

"Not much we can do about it, is there?" Bill replied dryly, receiving a flash of white teeth in reply as Rodney gave him a sudden grin.

"Not really, unless you got a lot of super glue to go sticking all this shit back together."

Snorting, Shadow sniggered briefly, before giving the far end of the room a concerned look. Following her glance, Rodney gestured towards the portal, before which Entei had taken up station, watching the now sparking surface glumly.

"Don't look real happy, does he?" Rodney muttered, joining the pair as Bill strode across the room, mindful of the soiled state of the floor, to fall in position beside the legendary.

The portal had changed appearance since last time he'd seen it. The silver rippling mirrored surface was now shot through with streaks of lightening, and the portal frame itself spat sparks from the more obvious damaged areas, which burnt pockmarked holes in the concrete floor beneath. One nearly struck Shadow, who leapt back nimbly to avoid a burn, but didn't make a sound as Bill finally let out a sigh, and turned to the big pokemon.

"So, how bad is it?" he asked, receiving an obviously droll look from the bewiskered face.

"Well, in my opinion, it isn't good" Entei muttered, eyes flashing back to the unstable surface.

Concerned, Bill asked "Will it blow up, do you think?"

Shrugging huge furred shoulders, Entei replied "I don't know, human. It's probable, even likely. If I had to rate our chances, I'd say we're somewhere between "in the shit" and "completely fucked." Of course, Raikou would likely have a much better, albeit long winded descriptive which would provide an even more insightful opinion on our chances, but in general terms, I think I've pretty much nailed it."

"How long we got?" Rodney injected, giving the portal a distrustful look.

Shrugging again, Entei muttered. "Difficult to say. Could be days, or weeks. Could only be hours. Not too soon, I think. But I wouldn't like to be here when it goes."

"Can you do anything about it? Stabilise it?" asked Shadow, receiving a warm look from Entei.

"I do not think so."

"What about turning it off?" pondered Bill.

Shaking his head, Entei replied "I don't think I can; not in such a way as to allow us to turn it back on later. I think, once it's off, it will be, in the words of the immortal comedians of your world, "an ex parrot!" and I, for one, would rather not be stuck here permanently."

"Pining for the fjords then" Bill muttered unconsciously, as Rodney barked a laugh, startling a nearby group of police officers who couldn't imagine what could be so amusing given the situation.

Sighing again, Bill rubbed his face with one hand, unconsciously streaking red across his cheek, and said "We can't stay here. We need to find the others and get back on the mission."

Giving the legendary a searching look, Bill asked him "Do you think you could look after things here by yourself, if the rest of us head out?"

Grinning, Entei's long, sharp teeth glimmered in the light of the portal, giving him a demonic look. "Do I think I can handle things here alone? I believe I can cope."

Suicune, his grim task finished, had approached to stand behind Rodney's shoulder. At his brother's words he piped up "I can always stay here with you, if you feel my presence is needed, Entei."

Snorting, Entei turned and stepped towards a less contaminated patch of ground in a corner of the room. However, his voice carried back to the group "Oh, yes, princess. Given the choice of staying in an empty room by myself surrounded by stinking dead humans, or sharing your company, I think I'd rather the corpses, thank you very much!"

Affronted, Suicune made to retort angrily, but hesitated as Rodney let out a cackling laugh, slapping the pokemon on the shoulder and leading him towards the portal room's doorway.

As the group headed out, one officer gave Entei's hulking form an uncertain look, and muttered to Bill. "Are you sure he'll be OK?"

Unaware of how good Entei's hearing was, he then jumped as a surge of flame engulfed the roof near the pokemon, who had raised his head from his paws and answered wryly "I think I can handle it better than you, human. Want to wager?"

The officer shuddered, and needed no further encouragement to join his comrades.

With the building plans spread out on the office desk before them, Bill traced their position with an idle finger, considering their options. They'd crammed into the small room with difficulty, thankfully not compounded by Suicune's bulk, as the legendary chose to remain outside.

"Do we even know exactly where the others have gone, Bill?" one of the policemen asked, as Bill chewed a fingernail as he concentrated on the choices.

"I had assumed they'd come back this way, but they obviously haven't. Radio's still down, and without breaking their RF interference, we have no chance of getting word to them, or to those outside."

"I heard voices from upstairs, when I reconnoitred the way ahead" injected another, before shrugging. "Don't know if it was ours or theirs I could hear."

"Probably theirs, knowing our luck!" Bill swore, not happy with the choices confronting him. Finally, he dropped his eyes to Shadow, who hand been following the conversation with worried eyes, and said in pokespeak "Kitten, I know this is asking a lot of you, but do you think you could go and have a look upstairs for us, to see who is up there? If we go in there blind, we're as likely to get shot as not."

Nodding, she slipped forward and pressed against him, mindless of the confused stares from the other humans. Bill dropped to a knee, gave her a hard hug, face pressed into her mane as he breathed in her musky scent, and whispered "And don't get shot, alright, sweetheart?"

Snorting, she pulled back and swiped her tongue up his cheek affectionately, much to Rodney's amusement, and turned to slip from the room, ignoring the looks they gave her.

Rodney clapped Bill on the shoulder and said "She'll be alright, mate. She's a smart one, that one!"

"Hopefully smart enough not to get shot!" Bill rebutted, but turned back to the map, trying to ignore the pit of fear that had formed in his stomach.

The hallway was unlit, and only her keen eyesight allowed her to slip through without hesitation, pupils widely dilated as they drew in what little that could be made from the surrounding area.

Finding the foot of the long staircase leading to the foyer wasn't difficult, but she paused before ascending nonetheless, the muted voices of a large number of humans drifting down to her sensitive ears.

Not their people, she pondered. Certainly not.

Way too many.

Debating whether to proceed, the comforting concealment from the ambient darkness finally gave her courage to begin her cautious climb, hugging the closest wall for additional cover as she drew around first one corner, then a second, to reach a mezzanine landing.

The voices were clearer now, and they obviously weren't friendly.

Drawing a breath, she dropped to her chest, flattened on the stairs as they brushed through her fur as she reached the top, cautious of the torch lights and dim lamps that illuminating small spots of the room which might give her away. Poking her head the final few inches, as her eyes drew level with the foyer flooring she had her first good look at what they were up against.

10...15...20... no, at least 30 humans, all in paramilitary gear, were everywhere. Some were erecting concrete and sand bag barriers across the room, while others dragged out coils of razor wire to stretch between the large areas pillars, blocking any direct approach.

Counting their placements so as to report accurately back to Bill, a sudden loud grating noise had her froze, as the area was bathed in sudden brilliant daylight. The steel security grills, keeping the building isolated, were slowly being raised.

Stunned, she almost sprang back as a sudden flurry of humans in military garb entered the foyer. Expecting a fight, she gaped instead as the leading human, flanked by several of his men, reached the Sinnotech militia, extending a hand that was warmly grasped and shook by the Sinnotech captain.

It was her involuntary gasp that gave her away, an exclamation loud in the echoing chamber as General Jobes, firmly clutching the "enemies" hand, exchanged pleasantries in the bright light from outside.

A shout went out as she was spotted; the searchlights in the room directed towards her blinding her momentarily as she frantically tried regaining her bearings. It was this hesitancy that was almost her undoing.

Shots rang out, some wildly off the mark, but several much, much closer, chipping concrete from the wall beside her as she spun to descend. But she wasn't fast enough, staggering as one clipped her ear, sending shearing pain down her face as she stumbled head first to fall past the first landing. The voices from above drew closer, and panicked she frantically blinked blood from her eyes while attempting to rise, only to be knocked flat by a huge body which lunged over her to unleash a frigid blast upwards, engulfing the upper stairwell from floor to ceiling in a solid wall of ice.

Once satisfied he'd bought them some time, Suicune paused, dropping his head low to check her health. When she nodded she was OK, he again resumed his ice beam, until a three foot thick wall of ice stood between them and the enemy. While the muted thud of bullets striking the barrier could still be heard, nothing penetrated. But she mewed in surprise as Suicune dropped his head, grabbing the scruff of her mane roughly between his teeth, and lifting the luxray to dangle helplessly from his grasp as he raced back downwards towards safety.

Dumping his burden unceremoniously at Bills feet, Shadow raised her eyes to meet her trainer, as the officer dropped over her, grabbing her head roughly as he checked her for other injuries, before glaring at her and cursing "I thought I told you to be careful?"

Suddenly exhausted, she dropped her eyes, letting out a mournful yowl, until she was roughly embraced by her partner, who almost sobbed out his relief she was safe. "Oh Kitten..." he started, before she reached up and grabbed him back, the pair oblivious to the others in the group before an embarrassed cough had them look up.

Rodney smirked and said "It's only a chuck of ear. Think positive! She's now got a matching set. But we might have other concerns..."

Turning to point towards Suicune, the luxray wasn't surprised to see him glowering down the hallway towards the stairwell, chill mist enveloping his form as his fury literally froze the air around him. When Bill approached, he let out a deep snarl, eyes wild as he hissed "Jobes was there!"

Startled, Bill gave Shadow a confused look, as the luxray staggered to her feet to then drop to her haunches, mindful of the aching ear as she cautiously explored the seeping wound with a paw. When Bill grabbed her arm away, replacing it with a wad of bandage as he wrapped the dressing around her head, she sighed and nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes, it was the human Jobes. They opened up the big metal doors to the outside, and let him in. He put his hand in the other humans, and shook them together, acting like friends."

Lips tight, Bill finished his makeshift first aid and stood to lean against the wall, aware all eyes in the room were anxiously on him as he sighed again. "Bastard. Seems he had no intention on taking those pricks on. Instead, making a bed for them all to sleep in together. Fucking cunt..."

Pausing, mindful of his colleagues around him, he stood abruptly and said "It doesn't matter. We need to get this information to Cameron and Scott, as well as H.Q, as a priority. Ideas?"

"We could try and find the source of the RF interference...?" one began, before another cut him off.

"Pointless exercise. The jammer could be anywhere and without the right gear, it'd be a needle in a haystack!"

"What about the telephone?" piped in Suicune, head over the shoulder of an unsuspecting human, who jerked at the voice in his ear.

One of the other policemen, wary of the big, angry pokemon, replied uncertainly "We tried that. There is no reception as the lines are cut, and..."

Snorting, the legendary glared at the speaker, sending him silent.

"I know that, human! I have ears, you know. I mean the other telephone!"

Confused, the group exchanged glances until, with an exasperated noise, Suicune pointed towards the wall across from them, in which an emergency services distribution box was located. Through the glass door could be seen a red receiver, cradled into the panel.

Somewhat dubiously, Bill stepped to the box, breaking the glass seal to retrieve the key, and opened the door. Lifting the handset to his ear, he was stunned as, with a click, a dial tone commenced, abruptly followed by a female voice asking "Police, fire or ambulance."

Asking the phone attendant to wait, Bill gave the hovering Suicune a broad grin, and said "You just earned your stripes, mate!"

Suicune beamed at the praise.

It wasn't easy convincing those on the receiving end of the call that he was serious, but with much pleading, cajoling and the occasional threat, Bill was finally put through to the police 2IC in charge of the operation, Terry Smith, someone Bill knew well from his academy days.

The news wasn't good.

Hand covering the receiver to mask his actions from the two army officers stationed nearby, Terry turned his back on the troops and spoke hurriedly to his colleague. "We're pretty much fucked out here, Bill. With Cameron out of communication, and the Army breathing down our necks, it's all we can do to keep the civilian population and media out of the area. Shit, we already had one news crew defying their orders and slipping closer. From that we have a cameraman with gunshot wounds to his thigh, and a reporter in army custody. They have the place locked down tighter than Tony Abbott's budgie smugglers!"

Amusement at the image of the Prime Ministers swimming gear notwithstanding, Bill swore. "How many are out there, Terry?"

Sighing, the officer whispered back "A good few dozen, easily. It's the hardware they're packing that has me concerned. They brought a fucking tank with them, Bill, and you won't like where it's pointed. That Jobes fella is almost frothing at the bit to enter that building and, rumour is, he isn't after the enemy we'd hoped for."

Nodding, Bill groaned. "Shit. No surprise there when we earlier saw the prick shaking hands with the militants in here. Can you stall them, do you think?"

Terry made to reply, but the guards sudden interest in his activity had him hurry. "Fuck... They've seen me. Bill, be careful. They're likely setting up a trap for you. I have to..."

The sounds of a scuffle followed, along with a cry of pain, until an unknown voice came on the line.

"Who is this? This is an authorised military area. Identify yourself immed..."

Bill hung up, knowing it was pointless continuing.

As he faced his men, their worried look forced him to grin, for their sakes if not his.

"No surprises, guys. The 'them against us' just went from a three way exercise to just two..."

Snarling softly, Suicune muttered "That just makes it that much easier to work out who to take down then, doesn't it!"

Nodding, Bill shrugged. "Yep. If it isn't one of ours, it's one of theirs."

"But, a tank?" one stuttered, faces white in the hallway light. "How the hell do we take on a tank?"

Head dropping to face the officer, who blanched further at the attention from the pokemon, Suicune drew back his lips and exposed his fangs. "Just one tank? How inconsiderate of them. I was hoping for a challenge!"

Rolling his eyes, Bill interrupted the exchange. "I'd rather we didn't bring Armageddon to the building, Suicune. Remember the portal! If we can hold them upstairs, we might..."

But what they might have done wasn't aired, as with a sharp detonation, the ice barricade exploded above and beyond them.

Smoke enveloped the area, adding to the chaos as tear gas grenades exploded, sending the group scurrying further down the corridor. Sheltering in a large utility room, they regrouped as the lights overhead flickered and dimmed, before going out completely. Emergency lighting kicked in, intermittently spaced, and with the haze around them, gave a Dante's inferno cast to the area.

More gas grenades followed, along with less pacifistic devices. When one grenade took out a wall a few dozen feet down the corridor, setting off the fire sprinklers to drench everything around them, Bill screamed at the group to retreat further.

Shadow paused; a sudden idea sprung from the chaos, and shouted to her partner "I can handle this! Thunderbolt!"

Unsure what she was saying, and feeling their time was short, Bill shook his head, only pausing when Suicune came into view through the smog, nodding wildly.

"Yes! I understand. It is possible!"

Confused, Bill took a brief moment to think through the idea, until it dawned on him. Yes, it might work, but the risks...

"I will protect her!" Suicune interjected fiercely, face close as Bill shut his eyes, trying to overcome his fears.

"OK, I trust you both on this. But again, for Christ's sake, be careful!"

It was all the approval Shadow needed. With a snarl, she darted towards the enemy, nose tightly closed against the dense, tearing mist. Reaching the stairs, she spotted the first of the militants, who had no chance to respond to her sudden appearance. Back arched and tail high, she sent a staggered blast of electricity not towards him directly, but downwards to the water pooling at their feet.

The effect was intense and immediate. The men closest to the blast screamed, arching in agony as their waterlogged clothing conducted the electricity through to their flesh, sending them spasming to the ground in pain. Shadow didn't pause, springing past to tackle another group, then a third, until she made it to the foyer proper.

She hit her first hurdle there, the soldiers forewarned of her attach, sending returning fire to splinter the reinforced concrete around her. Throwing herself behind the nearest barrier, she curled thunderbolts towards those still standing in water, dropping more of them until those who remained dry and unaffected regrouped out of harms way.

Luckily, the sudden nature of her attack left them momentarily at a loss, and no one hurtled a grenade at her. Still, pinned down in an exposed area wasn't the best position to find herself in, and she snarled again helplessly, praying that backup wouldn't be too far behind.

She didn't have to wait very long. Backup came in a huge blur of blue and white fury.

His first leap clearing the bodies piled beneath, Suicune spun to throw himself at the nearest of the humans, a thrust paw sending several screaming through the sun drenched haze to strike the glass panels at the building entrance, shattering them into pieces as they landed in the street outside.

A leap over razor wire had him careening towards the wall where, with a mid air pivot, he struck the wall on all fours, claws digging deep into the plaster as he tore around the foyer perimeter ten feet above the ground. With gravity finally overcoming his centripetal force, he dropped hard and landed behind another group who had watched his acrobatic leap in gape mouthed shock, compounded when he sprung into their midst, claws and teeth slashing to dismember his enemy.

Shadow, momentarily forgotten in the ferocity of the legendary's awesome attack, took full advantage of their lack of attention, throwing herself forward and disabling another pair with Discharge.

The pair of pokemon regrouped behind another concrete barrier, Suicune sliding across the wet concrete on his side, sending up a spray of water that he caught up in a turbulent whirlwind with Tailwind, aided by a jet of water from Hydro pump. Once the air was saturated, he enveloped the room in Mist, again springing from the protection to attack the enemies.

Near the entrance, Jobes began screaming orders to the remaining troops to attack, but met with such overwhelming force, most had already retreated outside, staggering into the sunshine to sprint towards their lines. The weapons fire within soon began to die out; only the occasional burst echoing through the room until ghastly silence enveloped the shrouded interior.

Hesitating at the entrance, Jobes reached down for his handgun but paused as a guttural snarl from within made him freeze.

"I'm going to kill you, Jobes. I'm going to rip you into tiny little pieces and then I'm going to eat you!" Suicune's growl echoed from the darkness, followed by a roar that sent shards of ice hurtling towards him.

Jobes didn't hesitate, throwing himself from the building as the remaining facade at the foyer front shattered, showering him in glass as he plunged down the steps leading to the building entrance.

Inside, Bill shuddered at Suicune's blatant threat, as the police gained the stairs to join Shadow near the security desk. It took a moment to find the controls, but the steel security grills slowly squealed closed, again plunging the foyer interior into semi-darkness.

In the ensuing silence, Suicune emerged to rejoin them, the look on his face frightening. Bill glanced away, running his fingers through Shadow's pelt looking for injuries until the luxray shrugged off his ministrations to ask "They will be back, won't they?"

"Sure as Christmas, Kitten." Bill muttered, glancing towards the far end of the room, still invisible in the darkness.

Rodney stepped to Suicune's side, placing a hand on the tense neck until, with a sigh the furious pokemon relaxed, lowering his head until his chin brushed the ground, eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Gonna eat the prick, huh?" Rodney asked him wryly, as Suicune lifted his eyes to meet the man's gaze meekly.

"Just a bit of him, maybe." The legendary muttered. "Perhaps his arms. I think his head would be a little bit toxic. Sure made him run fast, didn't it?"

Chuckling, Rodney turned back to Bill and said "I think we'd better get going from here, my friend. Something tells me the shit's gonna start flying even more soon!"

Rolling her eyes, Shadow stood, rocking slightly on unsteady feet as exhaustion began setting in. Still, she didn't hesitate making for the stairs, followed by the rest of the group as they retreated towards the safety of the building basement.

Outside, Jobes stood with his lieutenants, grinding his teeth and physically shaking in fury. That those animals had had the gall to attack him not once, but three times, sent him over the edge.

When one of his men, nervous at the increasingly unstable demeanour of his superior, questioned if he was alright, he hit the floor hard as Jobes lashed out with a fist, striking him solidly in the face and sending him sprawling.

Spittle spraying from his mouth, he screamed down at the man "We're going to kill them all! Every last one of them!"

Spinning towards the tank parked beside them, he all but shrieked at the stunned artillery officer "Shoot the place up, now!

Stunned, the man hesitated. "But our men are in there..."

Jobes lunged for his handgun, wrenching it from its holster and aiming it unerringly at the man's frightened face.

"I won't ask again. I told you to fire. Now, fire!"

Shaking, the man dropped within the tanks interior, sharing a helpless look with the tank driver, before swivelling the turret towards the building. As he lined up the sights, handles shaking on the controls, he wondered what insanity he'd gotten into, and muttered "God help us..." as this tense finger pulled back on the triggers.

Inside, Bill's team had reached the bottom of the stairwell and were almost to the end of the first corridor, when the building rocked as the projectile struck the doors above. Armour piercing round penetrated the solid steel like butter, shrieking into the foyer area to explode against the elevator shaft, pulverising the concrete structure.

They were thrown to the ground, showered with plaster tiles loosened from the partition ceiling as the emergency lights in the corridor flickered and dimmed, resuming a hesitant light a heartbeat later as dust settled around them. Bill, face pale under the patina of dirt, regained his feet to cajole the group to hurry up.

His actions couldn't have happened soon enough. A second and third explosion followed the first, and the abused staircase they'd vacated collapsed, unable to withstand the onslaught, showering the far end of the corridor in rubble.

In the relative peace that followed, one of the policemen coughed, before muttering darkly "Well, that pretty much eliminates that route." Nodding absently, Bill sighed and said "Pretty much, yes. I guess we can only head back downstairs to the portal, and see if we can track down Scott and Cameron."

It was a sober group that left the area into the building depths.

Entei watched the portal through hooded eyes; the shimmering surface, normally mesmerising in its mirrored perfection, much less so in its present state of decay. To the uninitiated, the problems plaguing it wouldn't have seemed especially concerning, but every nerve in Entei's body itched with the "wrongness" of it.

Other than his uncomfortable stirring, the place was deathly quiet. The equipment hum was minimal, and the dark room was almost peaceful, notwithstanding the stink of all the dead humans.

Arceus, humans stank at the best of times, but they were even more offensive when inside out, an inner voice whispered to him, and he snorted at the unworthy thought.

Perhaps Suicune was getting to him after all, he thought to himself dryly, given the comment was one more prone to escape from his brother than him.

Keeping his ears pealed for change, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the portal's insistent internal clamour. For a moment, he felt at peace; the first time in a long time. Since Suicune had joined him in their failed search for Raikou, in fact. Not one for "companionship", the big pokemon had always preferred his own company than that of others, as his senses could generally tell when people around him were nervous.

Unsurprisingly, they seemed awfully nervous around him an awfully large amount of the time.

Except the human Rodney, of course. That one wasn't afraid of anything, he mused, mind calming as he pondered the odd enigma the aboriginal man posed.

He'd almost drifted off to sleep when all hell broke loose, jolting him wide awake.

The ground shook as dust, disturbed from the ceiling, powdered down to cloud the air. A huge crack, dribbling large chunks of debris, opened in the roof above him, and he only managed to avoid being struck with superhuman effort, leaping awkwardly to land hard on one foreleg; his heavy bulk strained tendons to tearing point. Snarl crossing his face at the pain, he speared his gaze around the room, trying to locate the source of the disturbance, but as a second, then third, concussion rocked him almost to his knees, he realised the root of the disturbance lay elsewhere in the building above.

Distracted, he failed to notice the telltale ripple indicative of a portal transference. The first he knew something was deadly wrong was being flung backwards, landing heavily again in a cry of pain, as his shoulder exploded in agony. Furious, he located the origin of the new threat; a group of Sinnotech guards were kneeling before the portal frame, while more and more erupted through its surface. When they again began firing at him, he struggled to his feet, sprinting awkwardly as best he could towards the huge room's entrance. He wasn't fast enough, as another round clipped his skull, and he crashed outside into the corridor in a huge heap of fur and muscle.

Dazed, his blurring vision sought the enemy, now standing and beginning to approach. With no other option, he erupted a massive fireball at the heavy, half closed steel doors to the room, which in moments went from fiery white to slagged, dropping from their tracks to fuse into an impervious barrier protecting him from their advances.

But the last of his strength then fled, and he collapsed in an unconscious heap before it.

 **Chapter 63: It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll...**

In the pokemon world, JB starts awake, a heavy pounding at the door to his apartment rousing him from sleep. Destiny, curled at the foot of the bed, raises red eyes to stare at him, confused who might be there at such an early hour of the morning.

Groggily, JB cursed, sitting up to drop his feet over the edge of the mattress, cringing as his warm feet hit the icy chill of the tiled floor. With a creak of abused muscles, he made his feet, staggering across the room to throw open the door, ready to snarl at the interloper.

He didn't have the chance. The Ranger head, Sin Barklay, lowered the fist he'd used to wake the policeman, a grim, yet somehow smug, look on his face.

Rubbing tired eyes, JB mutters "Jesus Christ, Sin, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Chuckling suddenly, the Ranger chief replies "Yes. It's 3am. Bloody early, I know. But we have news you might want to hear"

Confused, JB looks from Barklay to the two Rangers flanking him, the female giving him an appraising stare. Aware of the direction of her eyes, he drops his gaze only to realise he was standing there in the hallway, stark naked.

At Barklay's wry look, JB cursed, before crossing his arms and straightening, giving the trio a shrug.

"OK, now we've gotten each others attention, what news?"

Barklay's eyes hardened. "Our ongoing monitoring of the new Sinnotech factory has just born fruit. All vehicular traffic in and out of the complex stopped several hours ago. Since then, all was quiet, until they suddenly began massing troops a little over two hours ago. Looks like they're preparing for a fight. The real question is, against who?"

Pondering this information seriously, JB muttered "Well, they wouldn't be mustering there if they had plans on attacking anyone here. Surely they know we'd have them under surveillance! So that means..."

Nodding, Barklay answered for him "Yes, their target is likely off world. Your world."

Cursing again, JB rubbed his face, as the apartment room door swung wide as Destiny stepped out to join them. The zoroark's long face started, before they dropped into disapproval. Pointing a claw at JB, she mindspoke to all four of them "Papa! You've got your skin all showing!"

Rolling his eyes, he patted her paw soothingly, meeting Barklay's amused look and said "So, what do we do?"

Hard smile flashing across his face, Barklay turned and beckoned to his companions, replying over his shoulder "We attack the bastards. Give them something to think about while they're distracted! I expect everyone ready to leave within 30 minutes, so prepare yourselves, both of you!"

As he strode away, he turned a final time and chuckled "Oh, and put some on fucking clothes, for Arceus sake! I need my staff attention on the enemy, not on you!"

Cheeks reddened, JB slammed the door behind him as they returned to their room to get ready, blushing as the female Ranger's peal of laughter echoed from outside.

By the time they'd made it down to the main hangar, the Ranger base was a hive of activity. The Ranger's three troop carrying helicopters had been wheeled from the huge building onto the main tarmac, and were being prepped for the attack. It looked like Barkley had called in all the troops, as over a hundred Rangers in khaki and night camo were prepping gear and weapons, ready for loading.

Destiny gave the machines a dubious look. "Are we going there in those things, Papa?" she muttered, distrusting the flimsy-appearing aircraft. "Will they take all these people? They don't look big enough."

Slipping his hand into her paw, JB gave it a comforting squeeze. "I don't think all these people will be going with us, sweeetie. They can probably handle less than a dozen troops empty each, and with the equipment, would probably be limited to a half dozen actual Rangers, even if their pokemon are consigned to their pokeballs. It's too far to the Sinnotech facility by truck, so there's really no other alternative but to chopper in."

Sighing, she murmured "I don't think I'm going to like this at all..." but didn't hesitate as they strode across the brightly lit bitumen to join Cameron and his officers, as the mission briefing began.

Coughing, Barklay cut through the chatter and said "Alright people. We've been preparing for this long enough. Now, our plans are about to be put to fruition. We know the drill, and hopefully this time we have the element of surprise. After our prior losses, my patience with these bastards is over. It's a 'attack first, deal with prisoners later" operation. If they surrender, then fine. Strap 'em up, and keep moving. If they get in the way, take them out, permanently. I want this fast, professional and targeted. The portal is the objective; let nothing get in your way in securing it! Any questions?"

When no-one spoke up, he dismissed the group, striding to JB and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You don't need to come with us here, James..." he began, but paused as JB shook his head.

"I owe it to Tim, and also myself, Sin. We're in one hundred percent."

Nodding abruptly, Barklay pointed towards the quartermasters truck, and said "Gear up, then. Take what you need, but keep it light. You'll be heading off with me on this, so I expect you to watch my back, as well as your own."

Destiny, eyes fixated on her trainer, said humbly "I will watch", receiving a warm smile from the Ranger chief in return.

"I know you will, my dear. I'm counting on you both!"

Dismissing himself, he left JB and the zoroark to prepare themselves for the encounter ahead.

Encountering the sprawled body of Entei in the corridor outside the poral room, Bill's group hurried over to the big legendary, joining up with a frantic Suicune who had sprinted ahead to hover in panic over his brother, shaking him roughly with one paw.

"Entei!" the blue pokeon yelled into his ear. "Are you awake? Are you hurt? Umm, are you dead?"

A deep rumbling groan left the bloody mass of fur, which stirred groggily to hiss "If it means you'll stop yelling in my ear, you nitwit, then definitely, I am dead! Now leave me to rot in peace!"

Affronted Suicune stormed off to sulk further down the corridor, as the medic with Bill's group nervously approaches the huge legendary, examining his wounds as he parted the dense fur carefully.

Under the wry gaze of the big pokemon, the man stutters "Err, you were shot twice in the shoulder. One went right through, but I think the other one is stuck in there. It missed bone and anything important, I think..."

"Apart from hitting you, anyway!" Suicune mumbled, receiving a dirty look from his brother who made to reply, but winced instead as the medic explored his scalp wound.

"This grazed your skull" the man muttered, now intent on his examination. "Nice scored like there, where the bone is obviously exposed. I don't believe you have any fractures, at least nothing major. Only an x-ray would confirm that. But a few millimetres closer, and you'd have been sporting more than just a headache!"

Nodding, Entei unconsciously flicked blood around as he moved his head, until he was grabbed roughly by the medic, forestalling further unwise movement. As the man began digging at the shoulder wound with a pair of long forceps, wary to use anaesthetic on the alien creature in their present situation, Entei's cursing grew more fluent until, with a snarling torrent of abuse that nearly sent the human team packing, the medic retrieved a bloody projectile from the pokemon's shoulder muscle.

"That hurt!" Entei said, the obviousness of the statement lost on the team as the medic began stitching the wound closed with firm, tight sutures. Aware of the limited timeframe, Bill knelt beside the legendary, looking for answers as to the cause of his injuries. It took valuable minutes, and a lot of admonishing from the medic to keep still, but between the cursing and snarling, Bill managed to coax out the story of what had occurred within.

"Any ideas how many there might be in there, Entei?" he asked, as Suicune, somewhat mollified from his earlier insult after seeing the seriousness of his wounds, rejoined them to listen in on the conversation.

Entei shook his head, wincing at the pounding that rang between his ears. "After they shot me, I didn't hang around to find out, I'm afraid. I saw at least a dozen, but anything could have occurred since then."

"It's only been twenty minutes since those shells hit the building" Bill mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully with a hand. "But that means nothing. As far as we know..."

A muted explosion from within the sealed room halted his words, as the floor shook again briefly. Small arms fire, intermittent at first, then escalating rapidly, followed.

Staggering to his feet unsteadily, Entei snarled, the deep rumble felt as much as heard, as Bill's team regrouped, ready to defend themselves if anything penetrated through the sealed doorway to attack, but the fracas appeared to be confined to within the room.

A minute passed, then a second. The detonations slowed, along with the sound of projectile firing, until it petered into silence.

Shadow gave Bill a worried look, ready to follow his instructions if they were again attacked, but it was Suicune, impatient as the silence within continued, who pushed through the group to press his head against the steel doors to listen intently to the activity within.

He had no warning as a heavy set of glowing red claws plunged through the metal from the far side, missing his face by mere inches before he jumped back, startled.

Weapons brought to bear with a clatter, Bill readied the group for a further attack as the long claws withdrew, reappearing again higher up before, with a metallic shriek, they dragged through the steel, leaving a trio of wide gashes that slashed diagonally to the floor, followed by a second set, severing a huge inverted V-shaped section of the door from the rest.

A final blow from within sent the panel toppling outward with a resounding clang, dust and debris showering upwards as a monstrous hulking, red eyed ebony shape stepped through the smoke-filled opening to regard the group warily.

Ready to fire at the intruder, it was only the quick reflexes of Entei that spared the creature. With a swift thrust of his paws, the legendary knocked the raised rifle from the hands of the two nearest police officers, hissing at their shocked faces "Enough! It is not the enemy!"

The creature stepped aside, letting through its companions, as several humans joined it. When one hulking individual made it through, the pair of legendaries exchanged glances, before Suicune approached the newcomer and said primly "What took you so long, Ranger?"

Rolling his eyes, Barklay muttered "We took care of a small problem in there for you, Suicune. Now, tell me...who are your friends, and where the hell are Scott and Storm?"

After the near disaster with the booby trapped stairwell, Scott wasn't taking any further chances with his group's safety.

The need to head upstairs was dire, but with the lack of communications, coupled with their experience in Sinnotech dirty tactics, he knew the best way ahead was with the highest degree of caution.

They'd retreated towards their entry point in the sub basement, hoping to meet up with Bill's group, but isolated pockets of enemy soldiers hampered their progress, and soon even Raikou was snarling his frustration at their delay.

After taking out one especially nasty encounter, Storm hovered over the bodies of the enemy soldiers, shoulders smoking as he threatened to erupt.

"This is taking way too long, Scott!" he growled, kicking one of the corpses viciously with a clawed foot, sending it tumbling against the wall. "The longer we're delayed, the more chance they have to prepare a counter offensive!"

"I know that, Storm!" the Ranger spat back, before shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. "We're getting nowhere here! We need a plan to get upstairs, and we need it fast!"

Cameron, joining the pair, beckoned over one of his men, who opened up the building diagrams and spread the large sheet of paper against the wall. Pointing to several areas, the officer described his idea.

"Getting upstairs is going to be difficult. The only alternatives are the fire escapes, which we've already seen are booby trapped, the main bank of lifts in the foyer, which are obviously heavily protected, or the service elevators. There's a problem there though."

Gulping as Storm shot him a dark look, the man explained. "We're still stuck in the sub basement levels. They're used for storage and utility services mainly, so the building designer hadn't planned on having the service lifts descend so far, instead using ramps for entry. To gain access, we need to be a story higher in the building."

Exchanging a look with Raikou and Skyy, Storm growled. "That isn't as difficult a task as it sounds, mate. How close are we to being in the proximity of the service lift shafts?"

Peering at the map carefully, the policeman said "Not too far. If we go back around twenty meters, and head into that large storeroom we passed, it's almost directly overhead."

With three pokemon at the task, the concrete in question hadn't a chance. Unlike the several meters they'd broken through to enter the building, the six inches were breached like butter, and it wasn't long before the group had cut through the intervening concrete to stare into the blackness of the service lift above.

"Is that the lift way up there, do you think?" Scott muttered to his partner, until Azil, pragmatic as always, stepped forward and spat a ball of flame into the darkness to strike the steel underside of the lift parked several stories above, lighting up the chamber brightly.

Cursing, Scott jumped back as sparks dropped towards them, before regarding the charmeleon with wry patience. "While I appreciate the assistance, a little warning would be appreciated before you do such a thing again." Pointing towards the bank of doors leading to the level immediately upstairs, with the aid of a proffered torch he highlighted the block of C-4 wired to the inside. "That's why I was taking things slow. I think we can expect surprises at every turn, so keep the flamethrower to yourself unless you check first, huh?"

Blanching as much as an orange lizard could, Azil retreated meekly behind Jimmy, who comforted the pokemon. "It's all right. You couldn't have known."

A surprisingly nimble typhlosion took a standing leap to grip the edges of the concrete hole three meters above, much to the amazement of the human officers, who had no idea the heavily set creature could do such a thing. Pulling himself up on short, powerful arms, after a moment he poked his head back down through the hole, followed by a proffered limb, as he gripped hands with the demolitions specialist in the group. Raising the man to join him with a grunt, the pair exchanged a hurried conversation, torch held on the explosive package as the officer cautiously disabled the booby trap and set the bomb aside. Prising the opening open, they cautiously peered down the now exposed corridor, looking for enemies, but the coast remained clear.

A rope ladder was secured to the steel framework of the lift well, and dropped through the hole to the group beneath. It only took a few minutes for them to assemble in the corridor outside the lift doors, weapons trained down the hallways ready for attack, as Scott again closed the lift doors and pressed the call button. With a loud chime that had Cameron wincing, the doors reopened, admitting them to the lift interior.

Just as they were ready to board, they froze as the building suddenly rocked, a muted rumbling sending the floor lurching as first one, then two subsequent explosions echoed from the far side of the complex, sending them sprawling.

As the dust began to settle, the flickering lighting stabilised. "Fuck me!" Storm cursed, helping Jimmy and Chris to their feet. "I think the shit's hotting up elsewhere!"

"Do you think they'll be OK?" Skyy asked, concern on his face, but was surprised as Cameron patted his shoulder comfortingly. "There isn't much we can do to help them from here. We need to keep going and eliminate the threat at its source."

"Which is upstairs!" rumbled Raikou, eyeing the ceiling inscrutably. "I can sense it. There is evil there, with all the hallmarks of an agent of Darkrei."

"Oh, wonderful! The idiots are lucky they haven't brought the building down already, and now we get to battle evil minions!" Scott muttered, receiving an uncertain glance from Storm as the typhlosion shook his head.

"Twice is enough, thanks. The whole 'being buried alive' thing lost its gloss after the second episode. Let's just get the fuck up there and end this!"

Thankfully, the lift was still operating perfectly, and no further traps were encountered. Cramming so many into the tight space successfully was another matter. Jammed between Raikou's furry butt and the corner of the lift, Chris breathed out, trying to make himself as skinny as possible. They were only partially successful, as the load limit alarm rang twice as they all entered, forcing them to leave several of the human officers behind to secure the area, with promises they'd send the lift back down to them after they'd arrived if they needed reinforcements.

As the doors finally closed successfully, quiet music began to play from within, causing Skyy to snort in amusement. "Surreal, huh?" he muttered to Chris, trying to speak past Raikou's furry behind, as Chris smirked, ready to reply, when a disgusting, eye tearing smell had him gagging.

"Holy shit!" one of the policemen swore, as another retched, heaving up his breakfast. "Is it a gas attack?"

Disgusted, Scott glared at his partner, who gave a sheepish shrug. Apologetically, the typhlosion muttered "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm nervous, alright?"

Cameron, glaring at the pokemon from further back, shook his head as Jimmy began to snicker. "Pokemon fart!" he muttered to Azil, sending the charmeleon into a fit of giggles.

"If he does that again, I'm going to jam my rifle butt up there to plug it!" a copper muttered, sending the pair of youngsters into further hysterics that lasted long moments until the doors again opened with a quiet chime, bringing some sanity back to the situation.

A flustered Storm beckoned them out, winching as Chris gave him a hard punch to the shoulder. "Yeah, alright!" he muttered, nursing bruises with a paw before joining Scott and Cameron as they cautiously poked their heads around the corner of the hallway in the penthouse level. At the corridor end, taking up a huge office area, large glass doors opened to a room with a panoramic view of the cityscape beyond. The place seemed deserted, and Storm made to step ahead when Scott grabbed him roughly, pointing to the far office with a hiss.

From behind a large leather chair facing the glass, perched behind an even larger executive desk, a faint trail of cigarette smoke wafted towards the ceiling tiles.

"Can you smell anyone else in there, Raikou?" Cameron muttered, letting the big legendary poke his head past to sniff deeply.

"No, there is only one there I can sense, although the scents of others do linger. He is alone, for the moment."

"I am very much aware you are there, you know!" a strangers voice suddenly spoke through the building intercom, causing the group to start. Element of surprise obviously gone, Scott scowled, straightening up to march boldly past the abandoned reception counter to the glass doors leading to the executive suite, throwing them open with a bang. The richly paneled room was bright in the sunlight beaming from outside, flaunting the wealth of the occupant. A fully stocked private bar took up one wall, and expensive paintings adorned others. All except for the one containing the private elevator in one corner.

Storm snorted to Scott "Wish we'd known about that lift earlier! Might have saved us a few troubles!" 

Shushing the pokemon, Scott approached the desk cautiously as the rest of the group followed, officers with rifles drawn and pokemon ready for action. But once they arrived within dozen meters of the front of the large desk, the voice spoke again from behind the chair "Oh, I think that's close enough, my friends."

"We're not your friends, arsehole!" Storm snarled, ready to pounce at the stranger, who let out a 'tisk tisk' sound, admonishing the pokemon.

"Oh, but we are friends, Storm Rivers!" the voice said with a chuckle, as the chair slowly spun, revealing the human occupant to the group. "You see, I know all of you so very well, how can we be anything but friends? Depending on your definition of 'friend', of course. However, a little caution goes an awful long way, especially given what a surprisingly dogged group you all are!"

Storm froze in his approach of the man, stepping back to rejoin the group as they warily regarding the drawn revolver in one of his hands, and the detonator trigger clutched in the other. Gesturing at the humans to lower their weapons, the man waived the detonator towards them, as they hesitatingly complied. "Aaah, much better. No need for threats here, amongst friends, after all!"

Chucking again, the stranger leaned back in his chair, taking another draw of the cigarette before butting it out in a gilt ashtray. Chair springs squeaked slightly as he smiled at his 'visitors" from behind dark aviator sunglasses, dark hair slicked back in a heavily tanned face. His neatly pressed black suit crinkled as he stretched slightly, accompanying black shirt and tie only emphasising the menace he exhumed. If Scott had to put an age on the man, he'd have reckoned mid sixties, although there was a sense of agelessness about him; a timelessness he'd come to associate with the legendary pokemon who formed their group.

This man was not what he seemed, the Ranger thought, and knew he was a force to be reckoned with.

Raikou snarled abruptly, the rumble felt more than heard, but the man tut tutted again. "Now Raikou, you wouldn't want to do anything unwise now, would you? After all, with age comes wisdom, they say on this world, and you'd have to be pretty wise by now, I'd imagine!"

Smiling darkly, he gave each of the group a long look, extolling "Scott Rivers, we meet at last. You and your pokemon have been an especially irksome pain in our backsides for a long time now. How many times is it we've encountered each other? Four? Maybe five?"

"Depends what you mean by encountered mate!" Storm interrupted, as the man's face darkened to a scowl.

"I wasn't talking to you, animal!" he spat, pointing the gun unerringly at Storm's head, to which the pokemon simply crossed his arms and glared back, unperturbed.

"So, what the hell do you want?" Cameron interrupted the potential confrontation, and the man's face relaxed back into a smile as he turned to the police chief.

"Aah, Cameron Marshke. Police chief extraordinaire. Welcome to my humble abode. I do have to say, you did surprise me with your enthusiastic collaboration with these animal trainers here, but then again, as far as the law enforcement goes on this world, you're generally fairly predictable."

Standing behind the policemen and Rangers, Skyy gave Chris a questioning look, wondering if he should try and slip past to circle the man to get a better angle of attack, but Chris shook his head slightly, turning eyes on Jimmy and Azil. Sighing, the lucario nodded, but still prepared himself for action if required.

Chuckling suddenly, the man spoke again. "Oh, but I am being so very rude, aren't I! We haven't been properly introduced. I know so much about you, I almost forgot that you really are clueless as to who I really am!"

Standing, he stepped from behind his desk and gave a slight bow. "My name is Magnus Von Grimm." he said, noting the slight narrowing of Scott's eyes as the Ranger tensed in recognition "Yes, that Von Grimm, Rivers. A name you obvious recognise, although clearly one unexpected. As you likely have gathered, I am the founder and acting executive officer for our little enterprise here. I also have the honour of being the present leader of the Cult of Darkrei. While my family connections in our world amounted to the perfect cover for our operations here, given our long standing, albeit indirect, association with Sinnotech, I must admit this operation is solely my own, I'm afraid."

Storm laughed harshly. "Yeah, I remember reading a nice thick dossier about you during training. What was it, fourty years ago it happened? You wigging out and tried to take over the family business? Then, once your family realised what a fucking psychotic loser you were, they threw you out! Good old disowning never hurt no one. Just a shame they didn't do it with a bullet! Then again, given they're all dead, likely at your hands, maybe it wasn't as cracked up as it could have been."

Lips tightening, Von Grimm returned his stare to the typhlosion and said cuttingly "Eloquent as always, animal. Strange how I don't recall how worldly your cries were when Jamerson had you strapped down in that lab, half your guts spread out on the table besides you! Yes, my family never appreciated my brilliance. It wasn't until I cut out his still beating heart to feed to my master than my father really came to understand the powers I embody. Then again, some people are just slow learners. After all, you'd think after having two buildings dropped on you, one would learn from the experience and would keep their distance."

Storm curled his muzzle in disgust, arms crossed as he glared at the man.

"And what is to stop me coming over there and turning you into lunch, human?" Raikou snarled, teeth bared as he hissed at the human.

Waggling the detonator admonishingly, the man returned his glare "Why, nothing, Raikou. Provided you want the portal inhibitors blown, sending the entire thing into meltdown and turning this world into a cloud of glowing ash, then absolutely nothing. Not that this place wouldn't benefit from that, given some of the filth that inhabit it, but still, I've come to enjoy some of its finer aspects. So much hate. So much aggression. It's so...refreshing!"

Giving a short bark of laughter, Von Grimm circles the group to lean casually on the office bar, placing the handgun on the marble surface to pour himself a drink, one handed. Raising his eyebrows, he gestures to the decanter with his whisky glass, unsurprised when no one in the group moves to join him.

Crossing to sit on the edge of the man's desk, much to Von Grimm's wry amusement, Scott asks the question he'd been burning to have answered for so many years.

"But what's the point of all this, Von Grimm? Everything you've done, from gaining power through the control of the supply routes between worlds to your research into killing off pokemon... it's never made sense. Why? What do you hope to gain from this? Power? Money?"

Von Grimm slammed the glass onto the bar, shattered glass and liquid spraying the surface as he scowled at the Ranger in a sudden fit of rage.

"Do you think I am as petty as the filth of this world, Rivers? Do you?"

Retrieving his revolver, he strode across to the Ranger, pressing the muzzle into his chest, as Storm snarled helplessly at his partner's dilemma.

Spitting in his face angrily, Von Grimm hissed, "I don't care about any of this! I do not give a fuck about this world, or the worthless scum infesting it. My loyalty lies in one place, Ranger. I am here because my master wants me here!"

Scott didn't flinch. "Do we get an explanation on why that is, arsehole, or are you just going to keep proselytising?"

The pause was long, and Chris shivered at the underlying threat implicit in the silence, which was broken as the man suddenly laughed, stepping away from Scott, but still mindful of his presence.

"Impressive, Ranger. You nearly had me do something unfortunate there. Most impressive! Still, it's a story you want, is it? The gut-spilling confession of a B-grade movie psychopath? After all, what sort of criminal would I be if I didn't spill my deepest secrets to the 'heroes", huh?" he sneered, crossing to the huge panoramic glass windows to gesture absently outside.

"Do you see it, Rivers? Or are you too blind to the reality here?"

"Man, this guy is full of shit!" rumbled Storm under his breath, turning to spit on the thick carpeting beside him.

"Exactly!" Von Grimm exclaimed, pointing at the pokemon abruptly, who glared at the offending digit. "You see, this here is the reason why this world actually has so much true potential, human population notwithstanding. It is free of the vermin festering in our world; vermin that my master has loathed since the day Arceus created them!"

"The pokemon you mean?" Chris spoke up suddenly, drawing the attention of the man, whose demeanour became intent.

"Young Master Masters, I presume! A surprise addition to 'Team Ranger"; something I must admit even with my years of planning this venture I hadn't anticipated! A nobody you are, by anyone's standards, and yet you managed to get to my home world, partner up with a lucario, release Raikou from the clutches of those Team Galaxy idiots, then manage to coerce his imbecile brothers to join you, causing me all sorts of mischief. I think the hand of a higher power is involved there, somewhere, but the fact is immaterial. You're just an annoying little enigma, aren't you, kid? But yes, you are fundamentally correct!"

Turning his back on the group, though still indirectly watching them in the glass's reflection, he continued after a moment's pause. The 'pokemon problem' indeed!" he sneered abruptly, the name obviously distasteful. "Talking, walking, and supposedly thinking animals, which are a disgrace; a dishonour; to life itself!"

"Look who's talkin', dickhead" muttered Rodney.

"How very droll!" Von Grimm sneered, giving Rodney his attention. "Took you a whole minute to work that one up, 'mate"?"

Shrugging, Rodney flashed him his teeth. "A wasted minute, sure, mate! Bit like the wasted minute your old man took getting your mother up the duff!"

Jimmy snorted, earning him a withering glance from Von Grimm, who turned back to Scott and continued.

"My master's plan is simple, Ranger. Wipe out the animals. Return the world to the 'purity' it had before it was infested by them, and replace them it with the non-sentient life from this world; life that knows its place in existence, free of Arceus's influence! When he first came to me, I almost crowed with delight. Jameson's plan was perfect; develop a "virus", if you will, that targeted pokemon DNA exclusively. A worthy idea, ruined by the intervention of you and your idiot partner, there!"

"Happy to oblige, cockhead!" Storm laughed, earning him a hard look from Scott. But Von Grimm didn't pause, continuing as if the pokemon didn't exist.

"Our second plan was to brainwash Raikou, before setting him loose on the world. Given enough incentive, he may have achieved our goal for us. Darkrei was particularly eager to try his dark powers on Arceus's favourite son, but again, our plans were foiled."

Pausing a moment, the man licked his lips, face pale in the sunlight beaming in from outside. "When even dropping buildings on you lot didn't work, we came up with another strategy. Find a promising ally on this world, and join forces to wipe you out. It wasn't especially difficult, given the situation. It seems you lot have an oddly exaggerated capacity to piss all manner of people off."

"You mean Jobes?" Scott asked, unsurprised at the nod he received in reply. "Yes, the ever so useful General Jobes, whose hatred of you almost exceeds my own. I can see him right down there in the street, right now, marshaling his forces even now to end your pitiful existence. A worthy goal, I would think, and a useful ally, although our motives are really quite different. He simply loathes you animals. I want you not to exist, as if you never did exist, as my master wishes. Either way, our ends are basically the same."

The glass windows shook as distant rumbles resumed from below, the building rocking from the blasts as the hostilities resumed downstairs. Almost lovingly, Von Grimm drew a finger across the large window pane, murmuring "It seems my people are performing their duty admirably. They know their job, and it's now up to me to finish mine. The Cult of Darkrei has spent millennia in its goal to achieve world purity; a world without the taint of pokemon. Replacing them with humans as the dominant life form, and wiping every filthy animal from the planet!"

Sullenly, he turned from the window, his eyes frighteningly intent as he dropped the revolver on the timber surface, returning to the bar to pour himself another drink with a shaking hand. Mesmerised by the droplets of water sliding down the crystal sides of the ice-filled drink, and having momentarily forgotten his aghast guests, he murmured "It has been prophesised. I will be the one to achieve this. I will wipe the scourge from both these worlds, and nothing from this earth will stop me!"

Starting as he remembered his place, he spun on the group and screamed "Nothing!"

 **Chapter 64: End Game**

"It's great how you so successfully managed to avoid inflicting further damage to the already terminal portal equipment, Ranger!" Entei muttered sarcastically, glumly examining the smoking equipment with a frown.

Ignoring the pokemon's dark mood, Sin Barklay stepped past his pidgeot partner, Connor, who was ruffling his feathers nervously at the proximity to the unsettling machine, to examine the shot up equipment carefully.

"Yes, well Entei, we didn't exactly come here with that in mind. In fact, we came here specifically to see if we could help you out of a tight spot. Given your shot up hide, I think the assistance was warranted. If not to deal with the twenty soldiers who had already made it through to here, but the other sixty we dealt with first back home."

Rolling his eyes, Entei grunted. "Alright, Ranger, fair enough. It could not have been avoided. But I think we're even more in the shit than we were earlier, I'm afraid. It's hard to say, but I'd give it no more than a few hours before things go bad. Real bad. In its present state, it's self-sustaining, at least while the power remains connected, but the control systems are fried on this end. We cannot do anything but hope we can still disconnect it from our world when the time is due. Once it's off, it's going to stay off."

'Hmm..." Barklay pondered, turning to the young policeman who was clearly in charge of the local troops in the room. Already in an animated conversation with J.B, Bill had filled in his old boss with a quick rundown on what had occurred to date, but couldn't help but eye the large humanoid pokemon who hovered so close to J.B. somewhat nervously."

Rolling her eyes, Destiny gave him a wry look, and said "I won't eat you, I promise!" baring her long teeth in a warm smile that had him gulp regardless.

Shadow snickered loudly. "Skitty!" she teased, causing him to chuckle abruptly, the tension suddenly abating.

"Yeah, well, it's been a bit of a full day so far already, Kitten, so you'll have to pardon my nerves."

With a cough, Barklay interrupted the group, causing Bill to jump; a move that had both Destiny, Shadow and Sin's own pokemon, Connor, giggling.

"Yes, well, if we're done exchanging life stories, we need to decide where we go from here. We now have control of both sides of the portal; at least control from a security point of view. We can't contact Scott's group, and have no real clear view on where they are or what they're doing, so will have to trust they're doing what needs doing. That leaves your friends outside as a complication needing to be resolved."

Suicune, who had approached to listen in, muttered "That is an understatement. They will not give up unless they are neutralised."

"Nor will we, Suicune" Barklay grunted, and the pokemon's ears rose hopefully.

Entei stepped closer, wincing as his wounds ached with the movement. "If we attack them directly from the front, they're likely to continue blasting the building with that tank thing. It wouldn't take much to bring the structure down. We know they'd do it again, if they felt it necessary. What we need is an indirect attack from the rear."

Bill pondered the reply. "If we can get the cargo entry doors over there open, we can get out into the streets behind the building the same way they normally bring the supply trucks in; circle around them and sneak up from behind. It'll be pretty public though. There are media crews everywhere."

"Tough shit!" rumbled Entei. "I'm over pandering to the petty, immature attitudes of a human population too scared in its own shadow to be able to shit without reassurances. This entire situation could have been avoided if we simply acted decisively in the first place. I will not hide any longer."

"Nor I!" piped up Suicune, giving Bill a glare, which the policeman fobbed off with a shrug.

"Not my concern what you do. It never has been. You don't answer to me at all. But I agree, Shadow and I both. No more hiding. No more secrets. We deal with this, in the public arena, and to hell with the consequences."

Shadow nodded firmly, while J.B gave Barklay a wry look. "Can't help but agree with the kid, Sin. I have no intentions of staying behind closed doors, either."

Barklay chuckled deeply. "Given it's not my world, I cannot comment. But I do not disagree. So, let's see what we can do about getting those access doors open, and ending this situation permanently!"

"About time too!" Suicune agreed, walking to the huge doors in question and taking a deep breath, ready to unleash everything he could against them. However, he let out a surprised huff as Bill stepped in front of him, stopping his actions.

"Or, perhaps we could try and open them with the controls?" he said dryly, pointing to the wall mounted panel.

"That'd probably work, too!" the pokemon said, eyeing the buttons carefully. "My way would have been more satisfying, however!"

As the huge doors slowly rolled upward, Entei rolled his eyes at his brother, but didn't hesitate as he followed Bill, his team, and the bulk of the Ranger forces down the long entrance corridor and out into the bright morning sunlight.

After the main group slipped out into the deserted rear streets behind the facility, Barklay and J.B stood with the Ranger's science officer, examining the controls of the portal.

"I'm sorry, Sin, but Entei was essentially correct. These are beyond repair. Even pulling the power now might not shut it off. The only hope will be to turn it off from our end. Ever since we formed the preliminary assessment of that ancient portal Scott rediscovered, we've feared just how dangerous these things can be. More of a worry, if it blows here, what will happen in our world? Will it just shut down, or feedback through and cause huge issues back home? We just don't know enough about them."

"That'll be a problem for Entei and his brothers, at such time as we need to deal with it" Barklay shrugged, not willing to dwell on a situation beyond his control. "We can only leave it be, and hope they get back in one piece to do so."

Destiny gave her trainer a worried look, and was about to ask what she could do help, when the chime of an elevator startled the entire group into silence. All eyes turned slowly as the doors to the hidden elevator in the corner of the huge room opened, spilling light as a tall, thin man in a poorly fitted suit stepped from the lift, eyes on his clipboard oblivious to the surprised looks he was receiving from a dozen pair of Rangers. He'd taken several paces into the area before the silence around him sunk through and, with a start, he looked up with shock to behold the Ranger's filling a room supposedly under the control of Sinnotech staff, surrounded by the slaughtered remains of the company's soldiers.

"Oh, shit!" he gasped, dropping the clipboard and spinning to make a dash back to the closing lift doors. He hadn't a chance, as Destiny leaped forward, speeding past the man to cut off his chance to escape. As he shrunk back from the hulking zoroark, he shivered, turning to confront the Rangers who were slowly approaching, weapons trained on him unerringly.

As they stepped forward, cautious of any surprises, J.B muttered to the Ranger chief "I don't recall anyone mentioning that lift being there, earlier?"

Sin shrugged, eyes fixated on the stranger. "Quite a good concealment, I would say. Now those doors are closed, I'd be hard pressed knowing that lift was there. It does beg the question where it goes to, doesn't it? Regular staff have no need of such a mode of transport."

Confronted by the hulking form of the Ranger chief, the man turned ashen. "You... You aren't supposed to be here!" he stammered, eyes flicking between Sin and J.B, before fixating in dread on Destiny. "Who let you in here?"

Chuckling, the laugh not reaching his eyes, Barklay shot out a meaty fist, grabbing the man's shirt front tightly and twisting, constricting his breath as he pulled him close.

"I let myself in here, my friend" he smiled darkly again, staring into his face as the man blanched even further. "Now, what I want to know is what you are doing here?"

"Me?" he forced out with difficulty, eyes darting around frantically, but no one friendly was there to come to his aid.

Sighing, Barklay released his grip slightly, letting the man gain some needed air, before he said in a calm voice. "I need some information quite badly, and I simply do not have the time to ask it from you in a reasonable manner. Instead, I am going to give you to the count of three, after which I am having my friend's zoroark here slice you into small, bloody ribbons. There will be no second chance. You will give me the answers I need, or you will die very painfully. Am I making myself understood?"

Destiny turned wide eyes to J.B, mind speaking only to him "But Papa, I wouldn't...!"

Not taking his eyes off the confrontation, J.B reassured her. "It's alright, sweetie. He understands that. But our friend here needn't know that."

Blinking, she pondered his reply, then turned to the man and brought her fist up, grating her claws together in a hideous rasp that echoed through the chamber. Her act was convincing, clearly, as the man nearly fainted, casting frantic looks between the zoroark and Ranger chief, who began his countdown. "Three... Two..."

"Alright!" he almost shrieked, pulling away from those terrifying claws. "OK, what do you want to know?"

Barklay gave him a smug, satisfied smile, leaning close to hiss "Everything!"

Pushed into one of the abandoned console operator chairs and facing his Ranger captors, the man spilled the beans.

"I'm Jim. Jim Pascoe. I.. I'm the personal secretary to Chairman Von Grimm."

"Von Grimm?" Barklay interrupted, causing the man to gulp nervously. "You mean Magnus Von Grimm?"

Nodding nervously, the man stuttered. "Yes, that's his name, although he never lets anyone use his first name. It's always Mr Von Grimm, or Chairman."

J.B gave Barklay a scant look. "You know this guy, Sin?"

Nodding dryly, Barklay rumbled "Oh yes, Mister Von Grimm and I go back an awful long way. On any manner of occasions, I had hoped to get my hands around the slimy bastard's neck, for crimes ranging from racketeering, corporate espionage, extortion and even kidnapping and murder, although the last two were inferred only. We had a good idea the prick killed his own parents for the money and power, but we were never able to pin anything on him. Had a real habit of slipping through the cracks, he did, thanks to a bevy of slimy lawyers who seemed unusually good. In hindsight now, they were likely imported from this world. At one stage, we thought we'd nailed him, after that explosion that nearly killed Scott and Storm, not to mention a number of my best Rangers, but he vanished without a trace during the investigation. When he didn't resurface, I'd assumed someone had done something positive and put a bullet through his head, but I guess that was too much to hope for."

"Real nice guy!" J.B muttered, as Pascoe shot his glance between the pair nervously, before continuing.

"Well, when the cameras went dead down here, Mr Von Grimm knew something was happening, so he sent for reinforcements from your world. When they didn't call in to report, and with the security cameras still offline, he sent me down here to see what was delaying things. He doesn't like things he can't fully control, you see..." he wound down into silence, as the Ranger and policeman stared at him scowling.

"You came directly from his office then? That elevator is his private lift, directly to his office?" Barklay demanded, getting a frantic nod in reply.

"Yes! He wanted direct access to the portal at all times. Only a few of us know about it!"

A tight smile breaking his features, Barklay looked at the man coldly and said "That is the best news I have learnt all morning. I guess you will live after all. Now, tell me the rest of it, before I change my mind!"

Pascoe did just that.

When Scott stepped back beside Storm, the typhlosion muttered quietly "This guy is a fucking nutter! What do we do?"

"Placate him until we think of something!" Scott murmured back, not taking his eyes off Von Grimm, who had resumed his restless pacing, knuckles tight on the trigger grip of the detonator as he polished off his whisky, dropping the empty glass back on the bar surface.

"What is taking that imbecile so long?" the Sinnotech Chairman demanded under his breath, giving the lift in the corner a dark look.

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself, Von Grimm!" Storm laughed harshly, unable to help himself. Receiving a muttered curse from Scott, the typhlosion shrugged, teeth bared as he crossed his arms again.

"Fuck pandering to this crazy cunt! Look at him! Guy's losing it completely!"

Von Grimm spun on Storm, thrusting out the detonator and raved "Shut your fucking mouth, animal! I fucking swear I'll set this thing off!"

Storm was past caring, ignoring Scott as the human Ranger grabbed his partners harness desperately. The typhlosion's burners erupting sent him staggering back from the intense heat, which enveloped the pokemon in a flaming conflagration that had the group retreating rapidly to avoid its intensity. Seemingly oblivious to their discomfort, Storm took a step forward, then another, crazed eyes fixated on the source of his lifelong torment as he reached forward, claws bared menacingly.

"Go for it, arsehole! See if I give a fuck! You're a gutless piece of shit coward, ready to pick on kids and pokemon who can't protect themselves. You have all the balls of a castrated Chansey! You snivelling, pathetic excuse for a human! Go on! I fucking dare you!"

Almost foaming, Von Grimm's hand tensed as Scott and Raikou, seeing the situation spiralling out of control, readied themselves to lunge at him in a last ditch effort to stop him, even if they hadn't a hope of making it in time.

Behind him, the lift chimed, as with a hiss the door opened.

Distracted, Von Grimm didn't break Storm's gaze as he shrieked over his shoulder "What kept you, you imbecile?"

A gruff, deep voice replied "I didn't know we were expected?"

Truly shocked, the man spun, as a hulking grey blur sped across the intervening room to slice with wicked claws, severing the limb holding the detonator above the wrist in a spray of blood.

Gasping in disbelief as his dismembered arm struck the plush carpet, he gaped up at the snarling zoroark, her eyes gleaming as she towered over him until, with a cry of pain that sent him reeling backwards, her mental voice overlaid with the deeper tones of Arceus's power, overwhelmed him.

"I am Destiny. I am here to fulfil the prophecy. It is just fortunate I am not of this world, you bastard!"

She reached out again to grab him, but in a fit of desperation, Von Grimm shrieked again, lunging for the revolver lying on the desk.

He never had a chance.

Storm reached him before he'd taken a few steps.

Claws circling his throat, Storm thrusts the man backwards, his shoulders striking the glass windows behind him. Ignoring the blood sizzling as it drenches his fur, Storm clenched his paws tighter, Von Grimm's skin starting to blister as the man struck out wildly with his free arm, desperate fingernails clawing at the pokemon's face.

Sneering at the human's pitiful attack, Storm hissed "Seems I need to give you a hand, bastard!"

Flailing wildly, Von Screams "I will not be denied my birthright by a pack of filthy fucking animals like you! Darkrei will save me!"

Laughing harshly, Storm thrusts the man backwards, shattering the heavy glass pane and pushing him through to dangle helplessly over the abyss.

Staring right into his eyes, Storm's voice calmed abruptly, claws tightening as the man's throat collapsed, his remaining hand scrabbling against the restriction encircling it. The pokemon paused, cocking his head to savour the moment, before he shook his head sadly.

"You see, my friend, it's this sort of negative attitude that has lead to your being in this unpleasant situation in the first place. Unfortunately, it really is unacceptable. So, it's with sadness, I've reviewed your position with the company, and find it untenable."

Pulling Von Grimm's face to inches from his own, Storm smiles widely, baring his teeth in a hideous grimace of triumph as he snarls "I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go..."

With that, he releases the man, thrusting Von Grimm from him into the abyss to plunge screaming and flailing into the ranks of the army personnel far below.

Staring down at the shattered corpse of his nemesis, Storm snorted a cloud of smoke, his burners cooling rapidly as Scott rests a cautious hand on his partners arm.

"Good riddance!" the typhlosion muttered darkly, before turning back to join his friends.

Across the intervening space, one small, daredevil media crew had managed to penetrate into the bowels of a building opposite the action, avoiding the military and police security keen on keeping the media embargoed from the action.

The crew were as oblivious to the reasons behind the aggressive event. All information they'd managed to canvass from their superiors suggested this was an unauthorised action of a military general gone rogue. Why this had occurred, or the target of his angst, remained a mystery.

Regardless, it was news worthy of a Pulitzer, and they weren't going to miss the action for any reason!

Straightening his shirt behind the bulletproof vest he'd donned, the reporter checked his microphone, readying himself. Turning a sombre face to the cameraman, he nodded, as the footage went live.

"This is James Forthright, with a Channel Six exclusive. We are presently perched in the eighteenth floor of the Towers Heights building, overlooking the violent scenes taking place in what would normally be a bustling commercial district. Initial reports was that a large police contingent had cordoned off the area in the early hours of the morning, refusing to reply to all questions as to the nature of the emergency. This then skyrocketed out of control with the arrival of a division of military personnel, under the authority of General Jobes. A controversial figure at best, General Jobes's fall from grace back in 2007 while in Afghanistan made international news, when personnel under his control were caught executing potential terrorists clandestinely. Since then, he effectively disappeared from mainstream military command. Why he has now gone rogue, ignoring the demands of his superiors to take such drastic, unauthorised action is beyond the understanding of anyone with knowledge of the situation."

Directing the cameraman to move forward to the open window, the reporter continued.

"The military under his command were seen entering the building opposite about an hour ago, assisted from within by unknown individuals in full military kit. Shortly afterwards, heavy fire erupted from within, smoke and explosions echoing through the shattered glass frontage of the building as the army and what remained of its allies beat a hasty retreat. What happened next was unthinkable, as Jobes himself directed heavy artillery fire from the tank you can see below to penetrate the building foyer, rocking the entire structure. At one point, we feared he planned on bringing the building down, but after three explosive projectiles were sent into the building, the army retreated to their present position a half block away. Since then, things have been quiet, and we're unsure what has since happened within the building... Wait a moment... Something is..."

Pointing frantically to the offices opposite, the reporter gestured to the cameraman to raise the lens. Within, several shadowed figures could be seen struggling against the glass which, with a shatter audible across the intervening street, showered fragments into the street below.

"Something is happening. There's a... What the hell? There's a... thing! A huge, hairy thing, on fire! Yes, that's what I said, it's on fire, all over its back, and it's holding a man out the window by his throat. Wait... Oh God, it's let him go! He's falling, screaming... Oh, shit! He's fallen to the ground in the midst of the army troops. He's... Oh, Gods, it's a mess...!"

The cameraman, having followed the falling man, quickly raised the camera back to the shattered glass. Zooming in hard, he started when he met the glowing red eyes of the creature opposite, who stared directly into the camera for a long moment before flashing long fangs, and turning to move out of view within the building.

"What the fuck was that!" he muttered, audible enough to be heard in the reporter's microphone. Wincing, the reporter hated to think what his editor would say, but as he resumed his running commentary, he smiled inwardly, knowing his future in media was assured.

Securing the detonator, Scott leaned against the bar with a sigh, pouring several glasses of scotch which he passed to Storm, Cameron, Rodney, and Barklay. J.B had taken Destiny to a corner lounge, and was sitting huddled beside her, her paw in his hands as he stroked her claws soothingly. Chris had managed to find some bottled water, and with Skyy's help, had taken Jimmy and Azil across the room away from the shattered window. His brother's face, still pale in shock, gave a tentative smile, and Chris sighed, knowing it'd be a while before he'd be over such a horrific situation.

Raikou stepped across to join the human adults, coughing quietly as he sighed.

"It is not over yet, I'm afraid", he said, sitting back on his haunches to point a paw out the window.

Barklay grunted, downing his drink before resting the glass back on the marble surface.

"It will be, Raikou, and very soon."

Cameron left his drink besides the Ranger's chief, untouched.

"I don't want unnecessary casualties!" he warned, eyeing the Ranger Chief appraisingly, but Storm snorted.

"Do you really think Jobes will quit without a fight? He needs to be brought down, since his superiors are too gutless to take him on. It's up to us to oblige."

Sighing, Cameron nodded reluctantly. "Alright, but I expect control."

Giving Storm a wry grin, Barklay said "You do understand that Entei and Suicune are down there right now, don't you?" causing Scott to start in disbelief.

"You let those two out there alone?" he demanded, as his boss shrugged.

"Bill is with them, but tell me, Scott, do you think you could have stopped them if you tried?"

Rolling his eyes, Raikou said "Good luck with that. I have been trying for millennia", getting a loud laugh out of Rodney.

"Yep. Them brothers gonna sort that prick out good and proper, I think! Gonna be a blast!"

Groaning, Scott slapped his forehead. "That's what I'm most afraid of!"

In the corner, J.B eyed his charge searchingly. Her face, however, maintained a serene look.

"Are you OK, sweetie?" he muttered, receiving a warm smile as she squeezed his soft hands reassuringly.

"Yes, Papa. I'm alright. I knew then, it is what I was meant to do. I felt him, inside of me, I mean. He told me it was what I was destined to do. What he had always meant me to do."

Confused, J.B looked into her eyes, trying to comprehend the incomprehensible.

"Who do you mean? Who meant you to do this?"

Smiling warmly, she dropped his hands to grab him in a warm hug, face buried in his shoulder as she sighed happily and said "Why, Arceus, of course."

J.B had no answer for that, but simply hugged her tightly to him in return.

Keeping to the shadows of the surrounding buildings, Suicune, Entei and Bill's team crept closer to the army position, wary of alerting the sentries to their presence.

"Why don't we just go straight in and get them?" Suicune hissed in Entei's ear, causing his brother to snarl with a start.

"Because I have already been shot three times, and I'd really rather not have any further opportunity of ending up as a colander, Suicune!" Entei shot back, shaking his brother off.

"If you two would kindly shut the hell up, it'd be appreciated! We're trying to creep up on them here!" Bill snarled from in front of them, as he hunched down behind a dumpster trying vainly to ignore the pair. Shadow rolled her eyes as he glanced at her, causing a wry grin to flick across his face, but it dropped soon enough as the seriousness of the situation reasserted itself.

One of his officers dropped back, tapping his shoulder. "Radio's back on!" he hissed, sending a genuine smile across Bill's face.

"About bloody time! Now, let's get this party really started!"

The first Jobes knew of the counter attack was when a massive concussion rocked the area, as the tank exploded in a huge fireball. Screaming out for his officers to attend him, he wasn't heard in the ruckus which sent soldiers diving madly for cover.

Nor did he have an opportunity to organise any initial response. Scanning for a source to the attack, he dived for cover himself behind a sandbag barrier as a massive fireball flew through the air where his face had been moments earlier.

"Shit!" He muttered, retrieving his firearm but reluctant to expose himself again. He spotted several of his men sprint across for cover nearby, only to fall as razor sharp shards of ice spearing through their bodies, their armoured vests offering no protection to the deadly attack.

An armoured vehicle rounded the corner, tyres squealing as the soldier in the turret sent rounds of machine gun fire into the hazy carnage before him. He blinked, spotting a blur of blue and black racing through the smog and brought the weapon to bear, only to duck again to avoid shrapnel as it sent a thundering charge of electricity through the air to strike the vehicle, sending it careening out of control to crash through the frontage of a building opposite.

Realising his present position was untenable, Jobes bolted for a more secure location, tracer rounds flashing past him as he avoided the shots fired by a group of policemen in the distance. He sent several shots back, striking one who fell with a cry, before he threw himself behind another barrier fronting a tarpaulin-covered area earlier used for briefing.

Several of his officers were there, attempting to direct their men to counter-attack, but as the dense smoke continued to build, just getting their bearings was increasingly difficult.

Unfortunately for the army, the enemy attacking them didn't seem to share the same disability.

His men dropping like flies, Jobes had his officer's call on everyone to retreat back to his present position to regroup. A scant few staggered into shelter to join them, while the cries of many others gave clue to their beleaguered state. Cries than became pitifully few until, with a final distant explosion, melted into silence only broken by the crackling flames of nearby burning debris.

With scarcely a half dozen men left, an ashen faced lieutenant confronted him. "We have to surrender, sir!" the man gasped, lungs struggling for air as the acrid smoke tore through his lungs.

"Yes, you'd better surrender, Jobes!" A hated voice hissed through the darkness as Jobes spun looking for its source. "I would need one hell of a breath mint to get the rotten taste of you out of my mouth after I ate your face!"

"Show yourself, you cowardly bastard!" Jobes screamed, gun raised as he fired several random shots into the murk. He spun again as the voice returned from a different direction.

"I bet you taste like chicken. I'd need a lot of sauce, however, and a mountain of bread. I doubt Jobes chicken sandwich will be a favourite menu item for most people without it."

"Shut the hell up, you fucking animal!" Jobes roared, as his men blanched again, looking for his tormentor.

He fired again, and again, until the magazine in his Glock clicked empty. He struggled to replace it, but staggered back as a huge blue shape erupted from the smoke, pinning him against the concrete barrier with a huge paw crushing his chest.

Teeth bared, Suicune snarled down at his hated enemy. "Time's up, Jobes! Now you get what you deserve!"

A scream erupted from the General's throat as the massive head bore down, gaping mouth spread wide and hot breath enveloping his face, before a world of hurt smashed him unconscious as Suicune head-butted him full force with his horned forehead.

"That's for Tony, you arsehole!" he muttered, releasing the limp human to collapse onto the bitumen beneath him. Turning to face the General's men, in an almost conversational voice, the pokemon said "I do have taste, you know. I don't just eat any worthless piece of flesh that annoys me. However, if you do not surrender immediately, I will have my friends kill every last one of you, and devour your carcasses. What is it to be?"

One of the officers reached across for a radio, stuttering "We will surrender, sir!" before calling to the troops to lower their weapons.

After the remainder of the officers dropped their firearms and held up their hands, Suicune turned to meet the gaze of Entei, Bill and Shadow, who had melted out of the diffusing smoke to stare at Jobes unconscious form, expecting the worst. When the man groaned and shifted slightly, Suicune rested a paw on top of him, pressing him down while tilting his head back and letting out a tremendous roar, blue ice sheeting upwards into the morning sky in a triumphant blast.

Satisfied, he turned a beaming grin on his friends and said to Entei "I love it when a plan comes together!"

At Bill's incredulous look, he winked and said jovially "I saw that on television, you know. Your world really does have its moments!"

Kicking Jobes hard with his front leg, he giggled in satisfaction and muttered "Oh, and isn't this just one of them!"

As the police took into custody the remnants of the army, medics treated the injured from both sides, including General Jobes who, while restrained on a stretcher, was cursing up at the ambulance officer, demanding to be released.

The man ignored him, binding his head with little sympathy.

With the smoke cleared, the devastation wrought by the police team and pokemon was evidence. Deep scars blackened the building facades surrounding the plaza, and few panes of glass had survived the onslaught. Wrecked vehicles still smouldered everywhere, with the slagged remains of the tank destroyed by Entei a molten mass embedded deep in the pavement.

It was into this that Cameron and Scott's group arrived, the police chief giving the apparent war zone a dark scowl.

Raikou rumbled from his side "I guess the situation has been dealt with now, by my overzealous brothers. Still, it could have been worse!"

"Worse than this?" Cameron demanded, as they paused to let yet another wounded soldier be stretchered to a waiting ambulance.

Snorting, Raikou replied "We both know how much worse this could have gotten, my friend. Let's be thankful that the casualty rate appears so light."

Sighing, the police chief shrugged, letting the matter drop as they approached Bill, Suicune and Entei, where the young officer was handling the clean-up operation.

Bill saluted his superior warily, but relaxed as Cameron gave his hand a shake, and said dryly "Encountered a little trouble, did we?"

Shadow snorted in amusement, as a nervous medic bandaged her paw from where she'd cut it on some debris during the attack. When he'd finished, he nearly fainted as she rubbed her face against his head in gratitude, letting out a loud purr.

Chuckling suddenly, Cameron called over Scott and Storm, from where they were having their own debriefing with Sin Barklay. The Ranger chief was positively beaming with the success of the operation to bring down Sinnotech, but Cameron sighed inwardly, knowing the amount of fast talking he'd be doing to various higher authorities when the first jubilation subsided, and the death toll was finally tallied. The Ranger chief's almost absolute authority back home meant he didn't have the same restrictions.

Still, as the big pokemon said, it could have been much, much worse.

His musings halted abruptly when the stretcher carrying General Jobes was wheeled by, the almost frothing man cursing his confinement.

"You won't stop me, Marskhe! I'll be back, and when I do I'm going to make you and your animal friends pay! You'll pay for this, Markshke!" he shrieked finally, eyes wide until his voice was cut off as the ambulance door closed on his ravings.

"I think he means it" Scott sighed, shaking the commissioners outstretched hand as Cameron nodded sadly.

"He won't let this go. Never, I'm afraid. He's renowned for his pig-headed attitude, and there are enough idiots out there in authority prepared to listen to his crazy ranting to cause you all a lot of trouble."

"You should have eaten him when you had the chance, Suicune!" Storm spoke up, slapping the big pokemon on the shoulder. Smiling, Suicune shook his head, and said "No, I'm glad I didn't. I think he would have tasted dreadful."

Grinning broadly, Storm clapped an arm around Chris's shoulder, getting a smile in reply. With Skyy and Rodney looking after Jimmy, the young man had the opportunity to breathe a sigh of relief without having to worry about them.

Pondering, Scott said "Still, he has a point. He won't let this go, and the longer we remain here, the higher the probability we'll encounter someone we can't handle so readily. It's not an option to go blow up everyone who gets in our way."

"Satisfying as that may be!" Storm muttered, as Rodney laughed.

"They're not our only problem" J.B said, after speaking to another officer who had held a hurried conversation with him a moment earlier. "It seems that there was a media crew filming from the building opposite when you threw that prick out the window, Storm. It's all over the world news. While many think it a hoax, and the police were able to grab the news crew who were filming it clandestinely before they sent anything more incriminating through, the damage has been done. If you lot hang around, there's no telling where it'll lead."

Sighing, Chris turned away, a glum look on his face. "We won't be going home any time soon then?" he muttered, as Storm gave his shoulder a squeeze sympathetically.

It was at that moment that the ground lurched, throwing many of those in the area to the ground as a dull boom echoed from beneath their feet.

"Entei!" Raikou roared, as his brother hurried over, a deep scowl on his whiskered face.

"Yes, I felt it. The containment is failing! We don't have long... perhaps only minutes!"

"Shit!" Scott swore, calling out to Rodney to bring the group together. As he hurried over with Jimmy, the Ranger gave his boss a concerned look. "We can't leave them here. Not with the pokemon!"

"I'm not leaving Azil!" Jimmy cried, a call seconded by Chris, who gave the Ranger a frank stare. "Nor am I, Scott. We've been through too much shit, Skyy and I, and he's not going anywhere without me!"

Barklay made to interject, but Storm rested a hand on the Ranger chief's shoulder. "Sin, we promised their parents we'd take care of them. They have to come. There's no other choice."

Scowling for a moment, the Ranger chief finally sighed. "Alright, but they're your responsibility; both you and Scott's, understood? No bitching later you can't handle the stress of it!"

Chuckling, Storm poked Chris's shoulder with a claw and said with a wink, "Oh, we'll manage, I reckon."

"I'll be going too!" Rodney interjected, broad smile lighting his face, and Barklay shrugged as Scott nodded. "Your funeral, my friend. We'll find a place for you somewhere, I'm sure."

Worried frown on his face, Bill sighed, turning to Scott to say "I'm staying, and so is Shadow. I have a life here, and she and I are bound to it together. I can't leave."

"You'' be in danger, Bill..." Scott began, pausing as Cameron interrupted.

"No, he won't, I swear, Scott. If it takes the entire police force to protect those two, they'll be safe, on my word."

"We're staying too" J.B said, giving Destiny's hand a squeeze as the pair looked on. Barklay sighed, as he'd hoped the pair would travel back and join the Rangers, but after shaking his friends hand firmly, he gave the surprised zoroark a big hug, arms wrapped around the pokemon as she let out a meep of surprise, followed by a broad, toothy smile.

"I'll keep papa out of trouble, Sir!" she said, and Barklay laughed, shaking his head doubtfully.

"I think you'll have your hands full there, love. But still, I know you'll do your best."

J.B sighs, giving his friend's hand a hard squeeze. "I need to get Tim back to his family, Sin. I can't leave it to strangers; we'd been partners too long for that. But I promise, if I ever get the chance, we'll return to see you."

Barklay nodded, releasing the hand to envelope J.B in a shoulder hug. "You do that, my friend. The offer of a place in the Ranger's will be there, when you need it. But while I remember..."

Reaching into his vest pocket, he retrieved an unused pokeball. Giving it a quick check, he tosses it to Bill, who caught it in surprise, an expression echoed by Shadow.

"I think you'll be needing this, young man. You take good care of her. But the same offer is open to you. If you ever need us, and the way is clear, there'll be a position in the Ranger's for you both."

Another rumble rocked the ground, longer and harder than the first, and Raikou growled "We need to go, now! The portal is increasingly unstable. If we do not leave immediately, and the portal is not closed, this world will suffer."

"I'm not going!" Suicune said softly, his brothers spinning on him in surprise.

"What do you mean? You cannot stay here!" Entei cursed, ready to force his brother to accompany them, but was forestalled by Raikou, who shook his head at Entei, before turning tired eyes on Suicune.

"I have to stay, Raikou!" Suicune whispered, sadness clear in his face as Raikou stepped forward, pressing his forehead against his brothers.

"I understand. I will explain it to father." Raikou nuzzled him back, before Suicune was grabbed by Entei, who locked arms around him affectionately.

"Be careful, then, princess!" Entei muttered, releasing him to storm off for a moment alone, as his brother smiled slightly in reply.

On their hurried return to the basement, there was no mistaking the portal was in dire straits. It's normally placid, rippling surface was contorted, waves of darkness spearing throughout as the structure holding it in place sparked alarmingly.

Barklay had already sent the bulk of his Ranger's through, followed by Scott, Storm and Rodney, who gave a cheerful wave before plunging into the surface with a broad grin. Jimmy, hesitant in approaching the torrid surface, had his hand grabbed by Azil, who dragged the reluctant youth through with a cut off yelp as they disappeared within.

J.B stood with Destiny besides the coffin of his friend, the polished timber draped in the green and gold Ranger's flag, remembrance of Tim's efforts on their behalf. Bill, Shadow and Cameron stood with him, watching the proceedings sombrely.

After a final farewell rub, Raikou and Entei left their forlorn looking brother behind, stepped through to follow the others. With a nod to Skyy, understanding his partner's need for a moment alone, soon only Chris remained of those ready to return to the pokemon world.

Stepping up to Suicune, he stroked the soft cheek fur softly. "Are you sure you won't come? We'll miss you, you know."

Smiling down at his friend, Suicune sat on his haunches and nodded slowly, reaching out to grab Chris tightly in an embraced returned by the young human, before releasing him with tears streaming down his face.

"I am sure, Chris. But we will meet again, I know it. Until next time..."

Pushing Chris towards the portal with a heavy paw, Suicune sighed as he disappeared. With the controls on this side destroyed, it was a hesitant wait until the equipment was disconnected from the far side and, with a final boom, the portal surface disappeared, never to return.

As the small group regarded each other with tired eyes, Cameron said softly "Well, that's over, then. Now the fun starts."

Confused, Bill gave him a searching look, as J.B nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, now we get to try and explain all this shit to everyone."

Chuckling suddenly, he grabbed Destiny around the waist with an arm, bringing her close and said to Bill and Cameron "Damn, if there was ever a time when the phrase 'sucks to be you' was relevant, I think this is it!"

Destiny giggled, and nodded profusely.

 **Chapter 64:Epilogue...**

"When will the police blackout over this event finally end?" one reporter demanded, as Cameron stood alone to face the masses of world media packing the Opera House auditorium to bursting point. With the place rated to hold a thousand, they'd had hopes it would be sufficient, but the makeshift video screens placed in the plaza surrounding the concrete shells were barely sufficient to cater for the overflow.

Shrugging, the police chief said into his podium microphone "It shouldn't be much longer. Bear with us."

"Cut the crap, Marshke!" one angry woman yelled out, starting a cascade of protests at the delays. "This thing has been one huge farce since it started. Monsters and aliens, my arse! You can't seriously expect anyone to believe..."

Glaring at her, she cut off abruptly as a police aide slipped from the side of the stage to whisper hurriedly to his boss. A silence descended, anticipation creeping through the media masses, as Cameron nodded to his staff member, coughing to bring them all to his attention.

The silence was palpable.

Grim smile set across his face, Cameron began. "I thank you all for being so patient with us. Let's just say, it's been an entertaining exercise putting this situation into a semblance of order."

Pausing a brief moment, he flicked on a power point presentation, the huge screen lighting up behind him with the title "The incident at Darken Ridge."

"The first we were aware that something extraordinary was occurring was approximately six months ago, however the initial events surrounding this event occurred a good six months before that."

Watching the rapt audience, and aware of the world coverage from so many cameras, Cameron smiled again, this time more warmly.

"So, I will start at the beginning. It occurred on the seventeenth of February, that a young farmers boy called Chris Masters from beyond Smithtown went on a day trip into the State forests behind the farm that has been in his family for several generations, now. Let's just say what, or who, he encountered next is history..."

Directing their attention to the power point screen with a laser pointer, he almost laughed inwardly as he changed the photo to the next, and all hell broke loose in the amphitheatre.

Looming over him was the photo taken of Chris and his friends swimming at the farm; one of those inadvertently released prematurely by Chris's brother, Jimmy.

Shouting to drown out the incredible ruckus as everyone began speaking at once, Cameron called out "Now, before we ask any questions, let me explain the series of events that led up to the action two weeks ago. Then, I open myself to your questions..."

Three hours later, Cameron wound down his presentation and petered into silence.

For a long moment, you could have heard a pin drop in the auditorium.

Then, in the front centre, Mike Young, one of the most respected and venerated reporters in the country, stood to clear his throat and said quietly "I have never heard such a load of horse shit in my life!"

The place erupted, jeers and exclamations abounded, as Cameron gave the man a long look, before shrugging.

"I can understand your doubts. I will say, I had an awful lot of trouble believing it myself. However, the facts remain; what I stated occurred exactly as I have outlined. But in the spirit of openness, I have asked a few friends to come today to give their side of events. James, if you would be so kind as to step out here..."

General silence descended again as a middle age, rugged looking police officer walked onto the stage holding the hand of a lithe, beautiful young woman. She approached the police chief with a smile, as he gave her a peck on the cheek warmly.

Turning back to the crowd, Cameron called for silence and said simply. "You wanted proof. Let me introduce James Brook, police area coordinator for the upper Fassifern district. As I explained, James was one of the first on the scene from our units..."

"You promised us proof!" a reporter shouted, as another jeered "Curt the crap, Cameron! Where's the evidence?"

Rolling her eyes, the young woman turned to the crowd, holding both arms upwards as she gave J.B a quick look, receiving a smirking nod of reassurance in return.

Then, before everyone's eyes, she vanished, replaced by a six foot tall charcoal furred monster, with long red hair, six inch crimson claws and glowing red eyes.

"Is this proof enough, human?" she mind-spoke with a laugh, twirling to display her magnificence.

The chaos that ensued made the earlier ruckus look like a child's playground by comparison.

Later, Cameron brought Shadow and Bill to the stand, letting the luxray demonstrate her powers for the stunned, exuberant audience.

"But what will they do, now they're stuck here?" a reporter yelled through the clamour, and Cameron answered.

"These creatures are our friends. They have shown themselves to be honest, and loyal, and kindred to us in every way, fur and claws notwithstanding. I have spoken at length with the government, who have agreed to my proposals regarding their wellbeing, and they have since been admitted as full, active members of the police force. As such, they are under my protection, and will be respected in a manner no less than any of my officers."

"What about the reports of the huge blue one?" one young woman demanded, microphone thrust forward, and Cameron chuckled wryly.

"Oh, he has a few things he needs to do, so he couldn't be here with us today, but I'm sure he'll be back shortly."

It was many hours before the incredible forum concluded, and while exhausted, were exuberant in appearing to have achieved everything they could have hoped for.

For better or for worse, the pokemon were out of the balls.  
And they weren't returning there anytime soon!

Tony tripped again, falling hard as his crutches caught on the edge of the rug in the living room, sending him sprawling to gasp in pan on the carpet.

Cursing, he gripped the side of the coffee table with a shaking hand, swearing further as the weak limb struggled to keep hold as he laboriously got to back onto his unsteady feet, only to look down at the discarded crutches in frustration.

Every day they told him he was getting better; gaining motility and mobility he'd taken for granted before the injury.

Before he nearly died.

Braced on the back of the lounge chair, he used a toe to slip through the handgrips on the crutches, cautiously lifting first one, then the second, to where his free hand could take a grab at it. He faltered once, nearly falling again, but managing to hang on to the couch back in a crushing grip that left sweaty finger-marks on the microfiber fabric.

Shit, Steph was gonna be pissed when she saw that, he thought suddenly, the irony sending him into a fit of hysteric giggles that near caused another fall.

Since coming out of his induced coma, his recovery had been so fucking slow it drove him crazy. For someone as previously active as he'd been, it was a nightmare scenario; one look in the mirror at his wasted limbs and pale, corpselike flesh, the deep red scars blemishing what he'd always considered one of his best assets, was unbearable.

Thank God Steph had been such a trooper, he thought. She'd taken him in and bullied the army into giving her extended compassionate leave to look after him, becoming his in-house carer during his convalescence. Still, being so close to his only sibling was a love/hate relationship. Between his bouts of depression and anger at his incapacity, and her impatience with his negative attitude, they were as often at odds with each other than not, but he couldn't help but thank his lucky stars she'd been willing to nurse him to health. Pondering the alternative staying in the Army rehabilitation unit, it was almost impossible to consider his situation could have been worse, but they were the facts. At least here, with Steph, he had some pretence of independence, still limited though it was.

The psychological effects were a different matter. Diagnosis PTSD he'd been told, and classified as a difficult case. The shrink's he'd been forced to endure on a daily basis were little help in overcoming the real reason for his melancholic depression, and how could he explain it, anyway? He'd been told the entire situation was classified until further notice, and one mention of the pokemon's presence on the planet, and his arse was history. Even the reports of a media release a few days back didn't help his feeling of helplessness and despair.

He hadn't watched it, even when Steph pushed him mercilessly to do so.  
He just couldn't, was all.  
Couldn't face it again. 

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

When that comment promoted yet another fight between them, he left Steph mid-argument; just gave up and hobbled to bed to lie spreadeagled on top of the mattress too exhausted and in pain to even undress himself.

That was his life now. Pain, depression and worthlessness.

With the second crutch finally secure, he stood there beside the couch ludicrously unsteadily, shaking and afraid of falling yet again. If it hadn't been so pathetic, he might have even laughed.

But he was afraid if he started, he wouldn't stop.

Then again, next time, he might not make it back up again, and the idea of Steph coming back to find him in such a pathetic position was beyond thought.

Of course, it was at that moment that the doorbell rang.

Frozen, he looked up from his feet, a sharp bark of laughter cutting through the room. It wasn't mirth that had him giggling, the slightly hysterical edge harsh as the bell rang again, and again, even as he prayed whoever it was just pissed the fuck off.

They were persistent though, and Tony sobered abruptly, straightening up and painfully made his way across the room towards the hallway.

Whomever the fuck it was, he wasn't in the mood for them. Hadn't been, in fact, since he arrived here. His friends, uncomfortable with the shade of his former self he'd become, were either gratingly jovial, or depressingly melancholy around him. Either way, he couldn't stand their abject pity. Soon enough, they found every excuse not to come back and see him further.

It took him long minutes to make the door, gasping at the exertion every pained step took. When he finally made it, he pressed his head against the solid timber in exhaustion. Bracing himself, he gripped the door handle with his right hand, the discarded crutch sliding sideways down the wall to hit the timber flooring with a thud as he struggled with the catch, twisting the knob to confront the fool who dared disturb him.

Only to freeze at the long, melancholy face looked up at him from reddened, watery eyes.

Speechless, he couldn't move, the long face lifting momentarily, shocked at his appearance before meeting his eyes a moment, then turning away. As Tony managed to gasp a breath, the eyes before him closed, breath stuttering as the visitor turned away to mutter.

"I... I just had to come and see..."

The words stopped with a grunt, a clatter resounding through the entrance as the remaining crutch hit the floor and the man lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the thick neck to press his face into the fur, sobbing uncontrollably.

Suicune struggled a moment under his weight, distraught at his friends pain until, sighing, he leaned back to embrace him in return, nuzzling his neck as he took the man with him, comforting him in his sorrow.

"Oh, Tony. I'm so sorry..."

It was a long time before the pair separated, and the man and pokemon returned together to the privacy of the house inside.

A year later...

J.B leaned back from his plate, pulling the napkin from his shirt front before dropping it on the tablecloth. A satisfied sigh escaped him, as he looked across at his ward, where she'd been managing the silverware with her long claws carefully.

Destiny met his look with a slightly feral grin, shrugging as she waved a fork in his direction. Her illusion was by now nearly perfect, and few had any real idea she was anything but what she appeared; a little young woman in the prime of her life, escorting the pair of older police officers to dinner.

"Been an interesting few months, Cam." J.B said, lifting a hand to catch the eye of the waiter, who hurried over with the wine list, a smile fixed on his face. While paying lip service to the men, his eyes were flirting with the girl, who gave him a friendly smile as she accepted the folder with a kind look.

Her hand brushed his, the touch of fur soft on his skin confusing but intriguing, and he stepped away, near colliding with a dessert cart in his distraction.

Rolling his eyes, J.B snorted, shaking his head slightly at her curious look.

"Sweetie, if you keep breaking these young men's hearts, you're going to leave a trail of devastation behind you miles long" he joked, as Cameron, a little worse for wear, took another long pull of his white before leaning forward for a top up.

"I cannot help but be beautiful!" she said primly, before snorting loudly in amusement at her wit, receiving a disapproving glare from a nearby table that quickly minded its own business as she flashed long canines at them, the illusion breaking momentarily as she flicked them a glare.

Chuckling, J.B patted the hand resting on the table and said "Well, heaven help the male who win's your heart. He has an interesting life in front of him, for sure!"

Snorting his drink through his nostrils, Cameron coughed harshly, waving thanks as Destiny passed him her napkin.

Changing the subject, J.B missed the long, musing look she gave him, her head cocked to the side as she regarded him intently. Instead, he thumped his boss on the back, as the man regained his breath with a struggle.

"So, how are the kid's folks going? They coping alright?"

Nodding, Cameron gasped "Well enough, I imagine, although Gwen's still pretty cut up about it. Paul is much more stoic. He knows they're in good care, with Scott, Storm, Raikou and Skyy looking after them. I'm just glad you've stayed here, James. Your support, both of you, has been the thing that's gotten us through this. You have my thanks there. But the kids? I reckon they'll be fine."

J.B sighed, sipping his drink thoughtfully. "I hope you're right, Cam. It's hard for them not knowing, I'm sure."

Sighing, he stretched, forgoing dessert as his tired muscles argued a longer evening. "I'm beat, mate." He muttered, standing cautiously to sway on slightly tipsy legs, as Destiny rose to offer an arm in support.

The pair of men exchanged a hand grip, friendship well confirmed, as they paid for the evening, stepping into the chill night air ready to head their separate ways.

But before they parted, J.B turned, offering Cameron a frank look, and said "Think they'll be back?"

Eyebrows raised, Cameron Markshe shrugged. "I hope so. If not, so be it. Such is life, huh?"

Patting the disguised zoroark on the arm, J.B accepted her assistance to make the taxi cab rank, and called out "That it is, Cam. Can't say it hasn't been worth it. Goodnight!"

Watching the pair leave together, arms around each other, the police chief smiled wryly, and said quietly to himself "I think it has been, James. Definitely!"

The chill evening resounded with native birdsong as a fine mist drifted through the upper reaches of the distant mountain. A calm descended with it, light fading as the sun set behind the high peaks into twilight.

A sudden explosion rocked the serenity, as the local wildlife set in their nests for the evening sounded a cacophony of alarmed cries. A second detonation followed, as the small clearing was showered from debris erupting from the mouth of a lone cave set into the rock cliff.

Before the dust settled, two hulking shapes emerged to regard the area with wide eyes, one pair wry, the second satisfied.

"Got through then?" Entei muttered, as Raikou shook his head at the obviousness of the statement.

He turned his head as a young human pushed past, followed by a lucario as they scrabbled cautiously to the centre of the clearing to tilt their heads back, as a passing breeze dissolved the mist above. Hand in hand, they sighed, pressed close as the heavens opened up overhead, stars basking in their glory.

As his friends joined them, Chris turned to Skyy and Jimmy, and under the gaze of those most dear to him, said softly.

"Home! We're home...!"

 **66: Pokemon Rangers Character list:**

WARNING! Spoiler alert! These bios may contain info for parts of the story you have yet to read.

Names are listed how they are generally written in the story. Not by surname, when they make their entrance, etc. "Chris Masters" is under "C" and not his surname "Masters", etc.

· Azil: Charmander. Rescued by Chris from an abusive trainer, and eventually given to his brother, Jim, when they return to Chris's world. Trainer: Jimmy.

· Barklay (Commander Sin Barklay): Head Pokemon Ranger and chief of all operations for the Pokemon Ranger force.

· Barry Walker: Family vet to the Masters farm. Originally attended to Shadows injuries.

· Bill Watson: Police officer, who inherits the luxio left behind in our world when her trainer is attacked at the portal. Learns to speak pokespeak from Azil, Jimmy and Shadow. Pokemon: Shadow (luxio/luxray)

· Bob: Redneck lowlife illegal trapper/hunter. Original captor of Skyy. Brother: John

· Brian Jobes (4 Star General): Military intelligence officer in charge of handling the "pokemon incident". Is unhappy with the required involvement of the police under Cameron Marshke's jurisdiction, and feels it is a military-only matter. As such, he isn't particularly friendly towards the group.

· Cameron Marshke: Senior police district chief/area supervisor of the area encompassing Chris's home.

· Chris Masters: Main character. Human, 18yrs old, from Our world. Pokemon: Skyy (lucario). Son of Gwen and Paul Masters, and brother of Jimmy. Accidentally transported to the Pokemon world following an offroad motorcycle accident in a State Forest near his home.

· Entei: Entei. Brother of Raikou and Suicune. Tends to take an overly relaxed, and sometimes too casual, attitude towards everything.

· Gwen Masters: Chris and Jimmy's mother. Owner of the outback farm and Chris's family home/farm, Darken Ridge.

· Jasper: Leader of the Sky City gym, who vanished mysteriously upon their return from Chris's world. Pokemon: Sparky (Raichu) and assorted others.

· J.B (Captain James Brook): Police officer from human world, accidentally trapped in the pokemon world when they returned. Pokemon: Zorua

· Jenny Sanderlands: Police officer (our world)

· Jill (human): Head of the group of kids who discovered Shadow and Azil in Smithtown, when they were forced to head there to treat Jimmy's snake bite injury.

· Jim Masters (Jimmy): Chris's younger brother. Pokemon: Azil (charmander). Son of Gwen and Paul. Able to understand pokespeak.

· John: Redneck lowlife illegal trapper/hunter. Original captor of Skyy. Brother: Bob

· John Parsons: Personal assistant/Attache to the Prime Minister of Australia.

· Nanook: Alaskan malamute. Family dog for the Masters family.

· Nurse Joy (Star City): Head nurse at the Star City Gym.

· Nurse Joy (Scott's hometown): Helped Storm recover when he was picked up by Scott, as a badly injured Quilava.

· Paul Masters: Chris and Jimmy's father. Owner of the outback farm and family home: Darken Ridge.

· Phil (Pokemon Ranger): Original trainer of luxio (Shadow). Injured during the assault on the portal by Sinnotech. Pokemon: luxio

· Pokemon Rangers: Sometimes referred to by the media as the "Eco police", they're in charge of basically everything pokemon related, and act as the general police force in the pokemon world. Much more than a simple ranger group, they receive extensive military training as part of their initiation. In the pokemon world, no group has higher legal authority.

· Professor Jameson (Head of CERT Research): CERT: Combined Eradication and Research Team. Head researcher in charge of dealing with the "pokemon problem" plaguing humanity. Funded directly by Sinnotech.

· Raikou: Raikou. Part of the legendary trio of brothers. Befriends Chris when the human releases him from his extended entrapment in a Master pokeball, by Team Galaxy. Accompanies him on his travels, and has a thing for berry pancakes. Trainer: Informally, Chris.

· Roy Snatcher: Human. Childhood nemesis of Scott and Storm, and enjoyed getting the pair in trouble with the school and authorities. His harassment eventually caused Storm to evolve into a typhlosion.

· Scott Rivers: Pokemon Ranger. Pokemon/Ranger Partner: Storm (typhlosion).

· Shadow:- Luxio/luxray. Trainer: Bill.

· Sinnotech: Leading source of technology in the pokemon world. Was indicted in the CERT incident, and most of their senior management were jailed. However, has multiple divisions, most of which continue to operate as usual. This includes the group involved with the clandestine management of portal technology, and importation of goods of all kinds from Chris's world.

· Skyy: Shiny Lucario. Trainer: Chris. Released from captivity by Chris after being trapped by rednecks Bob and John, who planned to skin him for his hide. Has accompanied Chris on his journey since.

· Sparky: Raichu. Trainer: Jasper.

· Storm: Pokemon Ranger/typhlosion. The one and only pokemon ever admitted to the Pokemon Rangers. Learnt to talk human following illegal experiments conducted by Sinnotech/CERT. Ranger partner to Scott Rivers: Informally Scott is also his pokemon trainer.

· Suicune: Suicune. Brother of Raikou and Entei. Uptight, temperamental and highly strung.

· Team Galaxy: Only two remaining members, the rest having been jailed for illegal activities during the CERT incident. Answer only to Sinnotech, and act as their bully boys. Pokemon: Include an arbok, jolteon and a squirtle.

· Tim Campanile: Police officer from Chris's world and friend of J.B, who accompanied them back to the pokemon world.

· Tom (Pokemon Ranger): Died during the Sinnotech assault on the original portal. Pokemon: jolteon (deceased).

· Tom Barley (Lieutenant Colonel): Military officer first arriving with a team of soldiers at the Masters farm. Acting under the orders of General Brian Jobes.

· Zorua: Zorua. Given into J.B's reluctant care when orphaned. Trainer: J.B.


End file.
